


Against the Moon（中文翻译）

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 31,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The odds were stacked against him: a child from a blended home with no friends, no social skills to speak of, and a terrible secret. Yet slowly Remus Lupin began to realize there was a place for him in the world, if he could find the courage to claim it.</p><p>命运似乎处处与他作对：作为一个来自混合家庭的孩子，没有朋友，没有社交技巧，却有着一个致命危险的秘密。然而慢慢地莱姆斯•卢平开始意识到，世界上还是有属于他的一片小天地的，只要他能鼓起勇气大声承认它。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章：一念之差

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Against the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/66084) by Stoplight Delight. 



> 声明：本文为FanFiction上长篇同人Against the Moon的中文翻译，一切权益属于伟大的J.K.罗琳，令人惊叹的文笔和情节属于天才的原作者Stoplight Delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：本文为fanfiction.net上哈利波特长篇同人Against the Moon的中文翻译，原文作者为才华横溢的Stoplight Delight。相关信息如下：
> 
> 原作者：Stoplight Delight  
> （作者主页：https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1115534/Stoplight-Delight  
> 推特：https://twitter.com/AgainstTheMoon）  
> 原文链接：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7305052/1/Against-the-Moon
> 
> 授权：
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely remarks. I'm so happy that you like AtM, and I am honoured that you think it worthy of translation. You are certainly welcome to translate it into Chinese if you wish, as long as my name remains attached to the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> And yes, I have been feeling much better lately: I seem to be on the way to remission. Hopefully this time it lasts a while!
> 
> Cheers,  
> Stoplight
> 
>  
> 
> 附作者的F.A.Q：  
> 'discidium'是什么意思？
> 
> 读过我故事的人都知道我的章中间隔都是由'discidium'这个单词表示的。这是拉丁文，意思是“停顿或间隔”。我不喜欢这个网站（译注：指fanfiction）规定的水平线，我觉得它大大破坏了章节的流畅性。因此就是'discidium'了，拉丁文在两个宇宙都用的很好，就这么想吧。
> 
>  
> 
> Against The Moon会在什么时候变成一部耽美小说吗？
> 
> 不会。在这个故事的绝大部分时间里，对任何形式的性关系来说掠夺者们都还太年轻了。而当他们到了法定年龄之后他们手里会有比摆脱米勒娃麦格找个地方幽会更重要的事要做。你们对我的这个理论的更多细节有兴趣的话请自由的给我写私信吧，我保证会回复！

“请你们别再说下去了吧；这简直像是一群爱尔兰的狼向着月亮嗥叫。”  
——出自《皆大欢喜》（注1）

 

这是法尔茅斯（注2）一个安静的夜晚。九点过一点，街道空无一人。在一条始建于英王乔治三世光辉时代的联排式住宅的林荫道，一只普通的谷仓猫头鹰落在了路灯的横梁上。它利用这个有利地形看着延伸到平静海面的屋顶。这只猫头鹰是这条狭窄街道上能见到的唯一活物，只有透过棉布窗帘的一丝电灯的光证明着还有其他的生物存在。

一声尖利的响声打破了宁静，几乎像发令枪响。它扬起灰尘，声音在房子和凹凸不平的鹅卵石路面上回响。那只猫头鹰略略整理了下羽毛，不过似乎并没有被吓着。它歪着头，以它独有的批判眼光看着刚刚出现在棕色的莫里斯迷你房车旁边的男人驻足在下山的路缘上。男人把一根弯曲的柳条魔杖插在量身定制的长袍的内袋里，审视着街道的同时系好了斗篷的塔扣。他看见了那只猫头鹰，对着它碰了碰自己尖尖的帽子。这只鸟似乎接受了这个确认的姿势，因为它伸直了它的脖子。

男人快速地大步走到拥有那座庄园的房子的前阶，急促地敲门。没有人马上来应门，他敲得更急促了。最后门开了，一位穿着蓝色家居服的棕发女人探出了身子。  
  
她快要二十五岁了，但看起来还像个十八岁的姑娘。她的头发被头巾得体地裹成时下最流行的发式，连衣裙和长袜纤尘不染。她穿着一双相配的蓝色便鞋，戴着的一对银色耳环像串着星星般闪闪发光。  
  
她脸上的忧虑几乎瞬间变成了认出的微笑。“罗斯！”她笑道，踮起脚尖揽住他的脖子，“怎么这么晚？”  
  
男人的嘴唇弯成一个微笑，但眼睛向身后的街道投去了鬼祟、搜索的一瞥。未见异常，他揽过妻子的腰，把她抱进了门槛。他关上门，仔细地扣紧了三把麻瓜锁。然后抽出了他的魔杖用一个监护魔咒进行加固。  
  
女人带着好奇的表情看着他，她从来不确定当他如此本能地使用魔法时她应该怎么做，但她确实理解他近乎偏执的行为里的紧迫。她等到魔杖消失在海军蓝的内衬里，才说道：“超过一周以来你每晚都要这么做，到底发生了什么？”  
  
“没什么。”罗斯说，与她擦身而过走进起居室，起居室里火焰温和地燃烧着。“我只是不相信你那种锁。”  
  
她的鞋跟击打着精心打蜡过的地板。“你以前从没对我的锁提出异议过，”她说，“前两星期你还自己安装了另外那两个。”  
  
他从炉边转过身来。非常严厉地看着她。“别管它了，多萝西。你今天用后门了吗？”  
  
“当然没有，你告诉过我别这么做。只是你没有费神告诉我为什么。”她伸出手抚摸着他的袖子。“拜托了，无论它是什么，我们一起面对。”  
  
他摆脱了她，又一次试着微笑。“我只是为了安全着想。”他说。他的手再次扶上她的腰，手指触摸着她的肚子比原本突出一点的地方；比他装上另外的锁那天更突出一点了。“我们还有孩子要考虑，”他轻声说，俯身一吻。  
  
多萝西后退，“别，除非你告诉我真相。”她坚决地说。她等着答案，却没有回应。“不说？那我上楼去了，烤箱里有给你留的一盘菜。”  
  
她转身昂然离开，带着那令他一眼沉迷的独特贵族优雅。重重地叹了一口气，他伸出一只手蒙着脸。他努力向她藏起的忧虑的线条沉淀成眉间和嘴角的刻痕，它们立刻使他显老了，瞬息之间堆积十度春秋。承担这样的责任他还太年轻。他手里握着三条无辜的生命，等他意识到这一点时却为时已晚。  
  
他陷进炉火边的椅子，凝视着跳动的橘黄色火焰。门锁了并且被监护了，窗户被不可打破咒加固过。没有东西可以不被他察觉不经他允许进入这座房子。另外，他解开靴子的时候告诉自己，他们住在一个安静的城市中心一条繁华的街道上，不仅满是麻瓜，而且潜伏着一个相当大的、活跃的巫师社会。在这里实施一次攻击的风险远超过了分歧的引力影响。  
  
沉重的、不齐的脚步声在第一级台阶上响起；踢踏，踢踏，踢踏，踢，这些演变成了一束光和急切的脚步声。罗斯在他的椅子上坐直了点，试图强迫自己消除所有焦虑的表现。  
  
一股束在蓝色睡衣里的活力横冲直撞地进入房间，一绺棕色的鬈发在眼里跳跃。“爸爸！”他叫道，借着矫健如飞的双腿的冲力爬上他父亲的大腿。他揽住男人的脖子，用尽每一盎司力气紧紧挤压他。  
  
罗斯用一只手臂绕着儿子，近乎绝望地拥抱着他。小孩子扭动着身子好坐在父亲的腿上，罗斯用嘴唇轻擦着他的头顶。他的头发闻起来像阳光和多萝西总是买的那种麻瓜肥皂漂白剂。孩子抬起头，棕色的眼睛闪着光。“还有十分钟？”他问道。  
  
罗斯轻声地笑了，被逗乐得几乎要驱走忧虑的阴影。“你妈妈说什么了？”  
  
“她说我应该给你一个拥抱和晚安吻，”男孩说着，语气里是惯常为母亲带口信所特有的庄重严肃。然后他跳了一下，露齿而笑：“她今晚要在我的床上睡觉！”  
  
对孩子而言这是一个特殊的优待，通常在生病或者圣诞节才有的优待。对罗斯，这意味着一个孤单寒冷的夜晚，独自瞪着天花板想着他怎样才能纠正他愚蠢的错误。  
  
他的脸一定沉下来了，因为孩子看上去突然很担心。“你明晚可以睡在我床上，”他慷慨地提议，“只不过妈妈先说了的而且床比较小。”  
  
没有人能像一个四岁小孩一样娴熟地驾驭妥协的艺术。罗斯微笑着：“我应该让你来处理我所有的争吵。”他说。  
小男孩笑了，“嗯，好。”他说着，伸长了脖子在罗斯的下巴种下一枚吻。“晚安。”  
  
“晚安，睡甜，别让莫特拉鼠把你当晚宴。”（注3）罗斯背诵道。小男孩咯咯地笑了。法尔茅斯有丰富的莫特拉鼠，虽然他们主要出现在沙滩上。  
  
孩子再一次向他的父亲伸出双手，于是他们拥抱了。然后他跳下罗斯的膝盖，比他进来时端庄得多地轻轻走了出去。踢踏声又在楼梯上响起了；他总是两只脚都放在一级台阶上后再跨另一级。多萝西说这是他会脚踏实地地长大的确凿证据。  
  
罗斯掏出魔杖熄灭了炉火。孤单地坐在这儿没什么意义。他瞥了一眼沙发，想着他是否应该费神去上床睡觉。最后他转身离去。那是他的床，毕竟，无论是否孤单他仍然会比在沙发上睡得好——假设他可以入睡的话。  
  
如果他现在上楼的话他只会让孩子兴奋，而多萝西又得费心哄他睡觉。所以罗斯走进了厨房。煤气炉的内部散发出烤牛肉和约克郡布丁的微弱香气。他没有吃他的晚饭，而是把它们塞进了冰箱。他走到后窗，探身查看小花园。没有异常的现象，但他挡住了厨房的光这也很难说。  
  
他走到后门，解除了监护魔咒，拉开门闩。在后廊上更容易看到小蔷薇丛，一动不动，不受打扰。多萝西的蔬菜块静静地躺在它干净的小方格里。植物茎秆已经有四英尺高，正芬芳地开着花。房子后面的小路静悄悄的，湖面之上月亮正冉冉升起，又大又黄又满。看着它，罗斯不禁得意地笑了，至少今晚他们是安全的。他无意中得罪的疯子今晚有更直接的麻烦。  
  
他走了进去，走的时候重置了监护魔咒。在他如释重负的时候，他忘记了锁死固定栓。

 

~discidium~

 

罗斯清醒地躺着，凝视着落进窗帘之间的银白色月光。无济于事，他焦虑的减轻还不够，眼下还有和多萝西的争吵。他们很少吵架，他也想不起他们有带着对彼此的怒气上床的时候。他还太年轻，无法忍受所有已婚夫妇都会偶尔分床睡的厌倦概念。他从床上起身，穿过大厅。  
  
多萝西侧身躺着，环绕着她熟睡的儿子。罗斯进来的时候她抬起了头，她也无法入眠。  
  
“怎么了？”她问道，压低了声音以免惊醒孩子。  
  
罗斯像那个小男孩经常做的那样拖着脚走到床边。“我做噩梦了。”他说，过得去地模仿着他们的儿子。  
  
多萝西适当地坐直了，从沉睡的小脑袋下抽出手臂。“什么样的梦啊？”她问道，陪他玩下去。  
  
“我梦到我向我妻子隐瞒了一个秘密，这伤害到了她。”  
  
有一秒钟他害怕她会重新躺回去，但这时她伸出了她的手。他握住了它，帮助她在爬过他们熟睡中的儿子时保持平衡。她带着他走进走廊，带上了育幼室的门。  
“你现在准备好告诉我了吗？”她问。  
  
他点头。“两周前，下班后我去了破釜酒吧。”  
  
“因为你秘书过生日，”多萝西说，点头，“我知道，你告诉过我。”  
  
“我没有告诉你的是我打架了。”  
  
她微微皱了眉，夜灯的光在她脸上投下好奇的阴影。“在酒吧里打了一架？群殴？”  
  
罗斯摇头，“没那么夸张。他扑向了我但是——好吧，有一群法力高强的巫师和我们一起聚会，他们马上把他拉开了。但是，在那之前，我说了些……我或许不该说的话。”  
  
“说了什么？”多萝西问。  
  
“我叫了他的名字。我说……我说的每一个字都是真的，但我还是不该说。人形科（注4）的伯蒂塔•弗莱格在那儿，自那以后她就没和我对视过。  
  
多萝西盯着他，不解。“所以你就开始把她关在门外以防她突然有勇气和你对视？”  
  
“不是。”罗斯痛苦地思索着。他和伯蒂塔在学校的时候就是好朋友——非常好的朋友。她尖锐的反对令他充满羞耻，单单为了这个理由他都想把那些可恶的话收回。“不是，我锁门是因为……因为……”直到现在他已经受到教训还是不能顺利地、随意地吐出那个词，就像他脑子里没有更自然的措辞一样。“是因为我侮辱的那个男人，当格拉夫特和迪歌（注5）把他扔出去的时候他威胁说要追杀我。”  
  
“因为一次酒吧口角折腾出的一点侮辱？”多萝西微笑了，“罗斯，这是荒谬的，你不能都信他。”  
  
“他……不是个好人，多萝西。他反复无常。但我也开始想如果他真要追杀我的话他早就这么干了。反正，我们今晚是安全的。”  
  
她看起来又很迷惑。“你怎么知道？”  
  
罗斯坏笑，“他还有更重要的约要赴，他对我们分身乏术。”  
  
多萝西看起来不是很信服，“好吧，我觉得你应该把这事告诉什么人，比如你那些法力高强的巫师朋友，格拉夫特和……”  
  
“迪歌。”  
  
“迪歌。你应该让他们知道你在保持警惕。他们听到他威胁你了，不是吗？”罗斯点点头。“好吧，明早我要你一上班就马上见他们，然后告诉他们你很担心。如果这个男人真像你想的那样“反复无常”的话，警察应该有知情权。巫师警察，我意思是。”  
  
“我会的。”他承诺道。  
  
多萝西微笑着，拉着他吻他。“很好。”她喃喃。  
  
他的一只手滑进她蓬松的麻瓜睡裙的褶边停在她的腰部，他的拇指掠过他们未出世孩子的团块，他把多萝西向自己拉近了点，她没有试图拒绝他。  
  
他们走进他们的卧室，依靠进了彼此熟悉的轮廓里。罗斯用左手关上门，背着手扣上锁。他们的小男孩睡得像块岩石，但偶尔也会有驱使他离开床的梦魇。当他冲进来的时候他们也好有些预告。  
  
多萝西把一只手放在他的髋关节上，拉着他去床上。她的其它手指寻着他长袍的领口。罗斯把它扯过头顶任它随意地落到地上，然后他靠近他的妻子，深啜和解的美酒。  


~discidium~

 

小男孩醒来发现他的床是空的。他的妈妈不见了。玫瑰香水的气息还逗留在枕头上，他还能感觉到床垫上她曾躺过的凹陷，但她已不在这儿了。他坐了起来，感到很困惑。还是晚上；他窗外的黑暗证明了这一点。她不会是起来弄早饭了。或许她去睡大床了。那也不错。当爸爸听说她想要和孩子一起睡的时候他看上去伤心极了。  
  
他满意地躺回温暖的被窝。他伸手摸索他的小熊，小熊一般都在他的枕头边陪他睡觉。他的手却落在了床单弄皱的角落。  
  
十秒钟之内他已在房间的对面。如果他踮起脚尖就可以按到能打开头顶电灯的按钮。白炽灯的灯光让他短暂地感到目眩，但他揉揉眼驱除了睡意，环顾着房间。他的玩具整齐地收在玩具箱里。他的书排在书架上，按书脊的颜色分门别类。他的床有点乱，但没有他的小熊的踪迹。他跪到地上检查床下。除了他的小鞋子之外空无一物。  
  
突然他想起来了。下午，他在母亲谨慎的监督下在前草坪上玩耍，他把他的小熊——小熊爱德华，妈妈总是大笑着这么叫它——忘在了小径旁的灰树下。  
  
严格地说他不能在没有母亲监督下去前草坪。她的严重警告如果他违反的话他会后悔的在他的脑海里回响。那好吧，她只需要起床跟他走一趟就好了。或者让他爬到她和爸爸之间。两种解决方案对他来说都很好。  
  
他穿过走廊。但他父母的门是关着的。他皱着眉去够门把手。但门还是没有开。它是锁着的。  
  
他想过敲门，但他不想吵醒他的父亲。他的父亲在伦敦有一份重要的工作，他需要睡眠。小男孩大大地打了一个呵欠，他也需要睡眠。不过他可不想没有他的母亲或者他的小熊就回去睡觉。如果他想要母亲的话他就得吵醒爸爸，所以就是小熊啦。  
  
他小心翼翼地下楼；踢踏，踢踏。他急切地跑向前门。他得在任何人想起他之前跑到灰树下再折回来。他向门把手伸出手，突然停下了。他忘记已经安了新锁。  
  
他焦虑地坐在了门廊的中央。他知道怎么扭开把手，但另外两个——固定栓和锁链——太高了他够不着。后门现在也有一个固定栓。两周前有一次疯狂的换锁行动。  
  
他被打败了。如果他把小熊留在花园里就好了，那样他就可以从后门出去。  
  
一抹笑容浮现在他的脸上。他可以从那里出去，翻过小白门到前草坪。他高兴地跑过走廊到房子的另一端。母亲的警告再一次在耳畔回响，但后悔对一个四岁的孩子来说是如此抽象的概念，警告和目前的任务相比不值一提。  
  
他检察了固定栓，几乎要因开心而大笑出声。它没有锁！还坚守岗位的把手上下颠倒，形状像个鼻子。当门锁上的时候，它像嘴巴一样从一边咧到另一边，因为没有人能进来而微笑着。他高兴地握住门把手，摇晃着直到它咔哒一声松了。他转动着把手，用力地拉。  
  
门没有动。  
  
他更使劲地拉。门不知怎的卡住了，就是这样。他用尽全力地拉呀拉呀，可它就是不动。  
  
起居室里他母亲的布谷鸟钟报了三次时，小男孩数着钟声，节省力气作最后一次努力。  
  
他想到了他的小熊，待在外面的灰树下。他想到了他通常转开门把手后门打开那一瞬间的感觉。他想着把自己整个重量压上去。他转动门把手，猛地一拉。什么都没发生。他又试了一次。  
  
就在这时空气中一声噼啪和一股转瞬即逝的魔法力量。门突然开了带得小男孩向后摔去。他后背着地倒在地上。他蹦了起来走进凉爽的夏夜，仔细地带上门，门咔哒一声关上了。  
  
他的光脚抓着门廊的边缘好窥视花园。在月光下它看起来很不一样。玫瑰是黑色的，蔬菜园看起来像一片扭曲的根的海洋，树枝在风中不祥地沙沙作响。他希望花丛里没有藏着莫特拉鼠。  
  
鼓起勇气，他把思绪重新集中在他的使命上。沿着卵石路，翻过小门，抓起他的小熊，在有人想他之前跑回来。房子前面有街灯；前草坪不会太黑。他小心地伸出左脚，轻轻地放在卵石上。跟着是他的右脚。他坚定地向前迈了两步，然后一步接一步。  
  
树枝又在不祥地沙沙作响。  
  
男孩屏住呼吸。他听到黑暗中有什么东西，而且听起来不像一只莫特拉鼠。它听起来低低的，隆隆的，像母亲转动钥匙时莫里斯车的引擎发出的声音。他的心开始在胸腔里剧烈跳动，花枝在月光下婆娑起舞。他的小脑袋分析着找出简单的解释，就在这时他意识到根本就没有风。  
  
有什么东西藏在树丛里。他大着胆子瞧了一眼篱笆的长度，试图猜测那是什么。龙和鼻角兽（注6）的故事混合着恐怖的幻影填满了他的想象。他后退了一小步。隆隆的声音变得更浑厚，传出来一声低沉、不祥的咆哮。  
  
惊恐万状，他试图逃跑。脚下的鹅卵石打滑了，他摔倒在地，手和膝盖勉强撑着。疼痛从手掌传来，但他挣扎着站了起来。有什么东西从花丛里出来了，什么东西又大又黑，有着毛茸茸的大脑袋，走路的时候骨瘦嶙峋的肩膀左右摇晃着。这些他只看了一眼就拼命跑向了门。他抓住了把手，但他的手上沾满了滑腻的血，无法转动它。那个大怪物腾跃而起的时候发出了一声毛骨悚然的嗥叫。

然后，很长一段时间，只有痛苦。

  
——第一章完——

 

译注：

1、莎士比亚戏剧，朱生豪译本

2、法尔茅斯：Falmouth是位于英国南部康沃尔郡半岛东南海岸上的一个港口

3、Goodnight, sleep tight, don’t let the Murtlaps bite.这个押韵的歌谣，我真的尽力了 

4、人形科：魔法生物被划分为三类：人形、精神和野兽。详情参见《Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them》 Newt Scamander著

5、迪歌：怀疑是德达洛•迪歌, Dedalus Diggle他有次在麻瓜商店里给哈利鞠躬，把佩妮姨妈吓坏了（魔法石第5章）

6、Erumpent：一种神奇生物，没有在哈利波特系列中出现过，因此我查阅了《Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them》这本小书，根据书中描述自己给它命了名

7、关于莱姆斯的生平介绍和被咬经历请参考pottermore资料：[Remus Lupin](http://www.pottermore.com/en/book3/chapter22/moment1/remus-lupin)

Remus Lupin was the only child of the wizard Lyall Lupin and his Muggle wife Hope Howell......

莱姆斯·卢平是巫师莱尔·卢平和麻瓜霍普·豪厄尔的独生子。因为父亲得罪了臭名昭著的狼人芬里尔·格雷伯克，遭到其报复。莱姆斯·卢平五岁生日前夕，他正躺在床上熟睡，芬里尔·格雷伯克砸开窗户袭击了他。


	2. 第二章：披上羊皮

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：本文为FanFiction上长篇同人Against the Moon的中文翻译，一切权益属于伟大的J.K.罗琳，令人惊叹的文笔和情节属于天才的原作者Stoplight Delight

1971年九月一日，朗日高悬。天空之下的伦敦市一如既往地川流不息，大本钟显示将近十一点。国王十字车站的工作人员抱怨着身着奇装异服的人流，他们似乎每年这个时候都会涌来。而在九又四分之三站台，孩子们正准备返校。有些在和他们的监护人说再见，有些在问候朋友。所有人都在挤来挤去，因为新学年的开始而激动不安。霍格沃茨特快在轨道上等待着，兴冲冲地吐出蒸汽。在愉快的告别洪流中，有一家人含泪地默默站着。

一个小男孩，有点苍白瘦弱但是很漂亮，紧贴着一位纤瘦的、上了年纪的女人。她皮肤白皙，肩膀因为挫败而微弯。她忧郁的棕色眼睛紧紧地注视着她的儿子，正如他紧紧地抓住她的手。她穿着一条曾在邦德大街橱窗里展览过的酒红色电力纺旧连衣裙。她身旁是一个身材高挑、面色凝重的男人，穿着黑色的工作服。他的棕色头发和那个孩子一模一样，看着他的妻儿十指相扣似乎把他们分开将对彼此都将是致命的时，他警惕的灰色眼睛沉了沉。

“走吧，我们去给你找个包厢。”他对那男孩说，“时间差不多了。”

“噢，罗斯，还不要让他走。你先去找包厢吧。”女人保护性地把一只手放在儿子的肩膀上。她不想松手让他到这个世界，一个带给他本不应承受的痛苦的陌生世界。

“我们为什么不一起去呢？”卢平先生建议道，“这样我们就可以一起目送他。你喜欢这样吗，莱姆斯？”

这个男孩，十一岁又六个月大，摇了摇头。

“为什么不呢，亲爱的？”卢平夫人问道。

“我害怕，妈妈。”男孩认真地说。 

父母都皱起了眉头。他们的孩子和超出他承担能力的痛苦和恐惧一起长大，害怕乘火车这样一件小事显然不像他。

“但是莱姆斯，我以为你想去霍格沃茨。”父亲说道，试图令自己听上去很困惑。

“我想。”男孩喃喃。“但万一其他孩子不喜欢我怎么办？万一他们发现了我是什么而讨厌我怎么办？”

“不会的，亲爱的，不会的。”母亲说着，蹲在他身侧凝视着他的眼睛，“邓布利多教授会负责那个的，这会成为一个秘密，只有邓布利多教授会知道——还有庞弗雷夫人。你记得庞弗雷夫人吧，对不对？”

他点头。那位善良的护士长出席了春天他们和新校长的会面。她对他微笑，握住了她的手，还问他要不要巧克力松露。

“莱姆斯，如果你不想去，你可以不去。但这是你可以成为一个真正的巫师的唯一方式，”父亲说，“我能教你的很有限，在霍格沃茨你可以涉足我一无所知的领域。” 

“但是——”

“去找一个包厢吧，罗斯。”母亲轻轻地指示。她不想让她的儿子走，她不在乎丈夫口中的陌生学校有多么荣耀。那是她丈夫生活的一部分，她永远不能分享、永远不能理解。但是她知道她的儿子没有更好的希望过上正常的生活，她下定决心竭尽所能地让这段陌生的旅程变得更容易。

她转向莱姆斯。“只要等到圣诞节，”她说，努力使自己听上去很高兴，“而且霍格沃茨是个可爱的地方——他们会教你如何使用你的魔杖，以及各种各样妙不可言的魔法。”

“是的，妈妈，谢谢你。”他静静地说。“但如果……如果别人……好吧……”

“亲爱的，没有人会知道的除非你告诉他们。我保证。如果你不喜欢那儿的话，寄一只猫头鹰回来，我们会在你说出口之前就去把你接回家。”她瞟了一眼钟。“天哪，亲爱的！还有四分钟了。快跑；你父亲在那儿，给我们一个拥抱，莱姆斯！”他把手臂圈住了她的脖子，她吻了他。“每晚记得祷告。”

“好的，妈妈，我会的。”

“还有要刷牙。”

“好的，妈妈。”

“这才是我的好孩子。还有，莱姆斯，过一个愉快的学期。”她再次吻了他。 

“好的，妈妈。你也是。”他重重的拥抱了她，便跑开了，只有一点点腿软，穿过站台来到他父亲等待的地方。

“这边，我竟然找到了一个空的。”他说。他帮着儿子走上火车，带领他走到最后一节车厢最后面的一个包厢。莱姆斯环顾了一下空空的座位，努力做出勇敢的样子。

“好吧，”父亲说，“就这样了。我知道你会在霍格沃茨度过一生中最宏伟重大的时间；我亦如此。”

“但——”莱姆斯觉得最好别抗议，于是试图微笑。“是的，爸爸。我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”男人迟疑了一秒，“记住，只需要一只猫头鹰，我就会马上来接你。”

他伸出双臂，莱姆斯投入他的怀中，希望这个拥抱永远不会结束。但是当然，它还是结束了，男人吻了吻孩子的头顶，然后只剩他孤单一人。 

~discidium~

 

检票员在火车过道上走着，义不容辞地关上门。莱姆斯坐了下来，霍格沃茨特快驶出站台时父亲回到了母亲身边。莱姆斯盯着他们直到他们从视野中消失。然后坐回去，小声叹了口气。

他表达出的恐惧还不及他忧虑的一半。他不是一个普通的巫师小孩，而这和他的麻瓜母亲没有丝毫关系。任何能过上正常生活的一线希望早在很久以前的一个瞬间灰飞烟灭。

莱姆斯•卢平是个狼人。每月一次，他从一个瘦削的、安静的小男孩变身成一头巨大的、流涎的、嗜血的野兽。他是一个半人类，一个一旦秘密公之于众便堕入痛苦和流亡生活的混血生物。在他只比婴儿大一点时犯下的愚蠢错误毁了他的一生。要是他听了妈妈的话该多好！不是说她曾怪罪过他，当然，她甚至不曾指出他违抗了她的话，但他确实记得这些。他离开了他的床又离开了房子去寻找他的小熊。他记得摔倒在卵石上，试图打开那扇门，长爪子抓着他的背，深深割进肉里……他战栗了，不去想 **那个** 。每当他想到那个时他都想哭，而他知道他现在一定不能哭。

那晚之前一切都是美好的。那晚他扔掉了所有的东西：他的健康、他的自由、他的未来——所有的这一切都像月出时黑暗退去一般消失了。

他的父母曾经很快乐，在两个世界的边缘过着再完美不过的普通生活，照顾着那个很好地融合了麻瓜和魔法的家庭，抚养他们的小男孩，计划着新生儿。

但后来莱姆斯一走了之被咬了，所有的一切都改变了。在被迅速送往圣芒戈后，他被草草的处理后就立即出院。然后卢平一家人回到康沃尔郡，努力假装无事发生。这只成功了一个月，因为当满月升起时很明显这个问题不可能再被忽略。它不会好转，它不会远离。

所以他们不得不勉强撑起一个普通家庭的表象，并试图向外界藏起他们罪恶的秘密。他们的世界围绕着每月一次的变形转，卢平一家人在每个月亮周期的剩余时间内疯狂地寻找解决方法。他们寻找每一种可能的解药或疗法，大多很昂贵，都没有效果，有些很危险。他们的足迹遍布欧洲大陆，从法国到罗马尼亚到德国，那是在钱用光之前。直到有一天，终于，他们在这些毫无成效的努力面前筋疲力尽，然后他们在法尔茅斯的联排房屋里高筑壁垒与世隔绝，每天不得不面对折磨去接受那不可能被接受的事。  
  
对莱姆斯来说这意味着除了母亲之外无人作伴的漫长又孤单的日子。朋友是想都不敢想的：他不能结交麻瓜小孩因为不能让他们发现他是个巫师男孩，他也不能和巫师小孩走得太近因为一旦他们发现他是什么他们就会伤害他。他甚至不能去上学：毕竟他的父亲就在巫师自主教学课程援助工作。母亲教过他，付出努力教会莱姆斯如何阅读、写作、猜谜、学习，如何变得清洁，如何分析作文。徒劳地为他全副武装。徒劳地，因为他被霍格沃茨——或者巫师世界的其他学校录取似乎是不可能的事。莱姆斯是个聪明的孩子，几乎从婴儿时期就显现了魔法天赋；但是巫师社会没有一个有责任的、受尊敬的成员会接纳一个狼人来学校。霍格沃茨和成为一个像他父亲那样真正巫师的机会和莱姆斯曾经拥有的对未来的希望一起，在那个可怕的夜晚消失殆尽。  
  
但现在他就在这里，坐在学校火车上，即将开启在世界上最优秀的学校七年学习的旅程。信是在之前夏天到的，就在莱姆斯六岁生日后的几天：一封给母亲和父亲的霍格沃茨校长亲笔信。阿不思•邓布利多知道，他写道，降临在他们儿子身上的不幸事故，但看不出来为什么他们希望把他从登记册上除名（几个月前父亲真的写信去这样建议了）。他说只要采取适当的措施，他来上学是很有可能的。  
  
去年秋天他们三人都去参加了一个简短的见面会。就是在那时莱姆斯被介绍给了庞弗雷夫人，学校的护士长和治疗师，并被安排给了一个叫埃德加的六年级男孩，他是一位级长。埃德加带他参观了操场和学校，好脾气地介绍了霍格沃茨的生活是怎样的（莱姆斯记得那个词“好得可恶”）。他的父母和校长待了将近三个小时，最后出来的时候带来了好消息：莱姆斯在名单上是合格的，明年就可以去上学。  
  
莱姆斯还一直心存疑虑，直到夏天他收到了霍格沃茨的来信。即便现在他也很警惕，有点认为快乐之杯会从他的嘴边被拿走。他想知道就算他拿到NEWT证书成为一个真正的巫师时他会不会觉得这是真的。他知道这个的重要性：他的父母小心地解释过了。母亲自告奋勇去理解、去了解莱姆斯被咬之前她都不相信的苦难。她能面对父亲不能面对的事实，而她也没有向他隐瞒什么。她解释了巫师社会的大多数人对他会是什么反应，而克服来自他们的偏见和蔑视又有多么困难。其实她不用告诉他；他甚至在那些宣称支持遭受这种病痛的人身上都已遇到了足够的偏执。还有父亲，莱姆斯仍然记得早些时候，在父亲认真处理这发生的事之前的时候。  
  
莱姆斯又叹了口气，伸手到袖子里面去触摸那横亘他左臂的伤疤。它很宽，有三根手指那么粗，仍然凹凸不平泛着白色。他不能穿短袖，不能穿短裤，不能当众光脚。他身上有无数的伤疤，覆盖在任何那只狼强壮的下颚能咬得到的地方。因为带有魔力的伤口，即使是自己制造的，永远不会消失。他的父母对此没做任何评论，但莱姆斯为这些痕迹感到羞耻。他无法克制地想到一旦有人看到这些伤疤他们就会知道是什么造成了这一切。没有其他的解释。没有事故、折磨、其他咒语，他确定，可以造成这样的伤疤。不，他阴沉地下结论，他永远不会交上朋友。他会永远孤独，被迫流亡。他已经过了七年这样的生活。他还可以再过七年。  
  
突然，包厢的门打开了，将他从自我厌恶的深渊中拉了回来。一个有着莱姆斯见过的最惊人的绿眼睛的红发女孩探身进来。  
  
“你是一年级生吗？”她问道。  
  
莱姆斯点点头，被社交恐惧的沉重裹挟着发不出声音。  
  
“还有其他人坐在这里吗？”  
  
他摇摇头。  
  
“很好，”女孩干脆地说，走进这个小房间。“进来吧，西弗。”  
  
一个干瘦的、蜡黄的男孩驼着背在她之后走了进来。坐下之前他向莱姆斯投去了紧张、估量的一瞥。就像莱姆斯，他已穿上了校袍。那个女孩却穿着一条没有收腰的绿色涡纹裙子，白色的过膝长袜和一双带塔扣的圆头小黑靴。  
  
“好多了，”女孩说，“谁愿意和那样的傻瓜整个旅途都待在一起？”  
  
西弗皱眉。“反正我不想，”他说，“斯莱特林没有错！”  
  
“我希望我能和你一起去斯莱特林，”女孩说，“要是能分到同一个学院就太好了。他们一起上课吗？在佩妮的学校里，他们的数学、历史什么的都是两个学院一起上，只有法语、烹饪和艺术是自己上。佩妮在扎卡里学院，那也是以学校创始人冠名的，只不过他是一个银行家，祖父是黑尔的一个铁匠，而不是巫师。  
  
她高兴地在带垫子的座位上蹦跶着。“哦，我真激动！”她叫道，“真的有一座城堡吗？”  
  
“嗯！”西弗说，兴致勃勃地微笑着，“还有一面湖，一座森林。”  
  
“以及斯莱特林是最好的学院。”女孩证实道。“噢，我真希望我们能在一起！”  
  
“我们一定会的。”男孩说，现在听起来很自信。  
  
女孩转向莱姆斯。“哦，我很抱歉，”她说。“我真粗鲁。我叫莉莉，你呢？”  
  
“莱姆斯。”他嘶哑地说。叫西弗的男孩坏笑了一下。莱姆斯重重地咽了一口，努力让自己有条不紊，“很高兴见到你们。”  
  
“我也是，”莉莉说，“这是西弗勒斯。”  
  
“你好。”西弗勒斯平静地说。  
  
“你好。”莱姆斯小声说。  
  
“你想进哪个学院？”莉莉问。  
  
“我不知道，”莱姆斯喃喃。“我父亲在格兰芬多。”  
  
“别又来一个！”西弗勒斯说，很大声。  
  
莉莉皱眉。“人们不总是和他们的父母在同一个学院吧，是吗？”她问。  
  
“爸爸说不是，”莱姆斯说。“但在哪个学院对我来说都没关系。能来霍格沃茨对我来说就很值得高兴了。”他猛地住嘴。对他而言，这真是长篇大论了。  
  
“看到了吗，西弗勒斯？他不像另外那两个。”莉莉说。“那么你很惊讶吗，能拿到信？”她问莱姆斯。“我意思是，难道你的父母都不是巫师吗？”  
  
“我的父亲是巫师。”莱姆斯说。  
  
“你妈妈呢？”莉莉说。  
  
“她是麻瓜。”  
  
“我的父母都是麻瓜。”莉莉说，“我甚至不知道自己是个女巫直到西弗告诉了我。”她向另一个男孩微笑着，但男孩一言不发。  
  
“你的父母呢？”莱姆斯问，为让自己回到谈话中做出勇敢的努力。  
  
“他们？”西弗勒斯尖锐地说，他的语调很奇怪。“他们是巫师，当然了。”  
  
莉莉惊讶地看着他，“但是你的父亲——”  
  
“我的父母都是巫师！”西弗勒斯坚定地断言，“我的妈妈是个高布石冠军，她就来自斯莱特林！”  
  
莉莉微不可见地皱眉，盯着他的脸。“我喜欢高布石，”她最后说，慢慢地回身转向莱姆斯。“你玩吗？”  
  
“我？”莱姆斯说，“噢，不，不。我……”  
  
他无话可说了。他在随意地谈话方面并没有多少经验，特别是和其他的孩子。幸运的是，莉莉看起来似乎不介意。她在位子上挪动了一下，然后便开始高兴地向她的朋友询问霍格沃茨。

  
~discidium~

火车驶向北方。一点钟左右，包厢的门开了，一位胖胖的女巫推着一车能想象得到的各种零食朝三个孩子微笑着。

“要吃点什么吗，亲爱的？”她问。

莱姆斯有一口袋的铜纳特专门为这个准备着。他手伸进长袍口袋拿钱包。

“噢，要的，谢谢！”莉莉说，“我要一根火星棒，还要——”（注1）

她住嘴了，嘴巴微张地瞪着推车。

“他们没有麻瓜零食。”西弗说。在麻瓜一词上有个讨厌的变调令莱姆斯有点不舒服。

“噢！”莉莉说。“好吧，巫师们吃哪种零食呢？”

西弗勒斯突然看起来有点惭愧。“我有次吃过滋滋蜜蜂糖，”他咕哝道，“它挺好吃的。”

“试试巧克力蛙，”莱姆斯轻声建议。他在甜食方面是专家，母亲坚持把它作为艰难治疗之后的奖励，而这样的机会很多。

“你想要什么，西弗？”莉莉问。 

“什么都不要。”西弗勒斯轻声说。他从包里掏出一个黏糊糊的蜡纸包裹，把它放到腿上。 

莱姆斯和莉莉各自买了推车里的一些东西。莉莉小心地数着她的钱，对这些不熟悉的硬币感到困惑。女巫走了之后两个孩子开始大快朵颐。

“小心那些青蛙，它们会跳的。”莱姆斯警告道。他的建议被采纳令他受到了一点鼓舞。施了魔法的巧克力从盒子里跳出来的时候莉莉高兴地尖叫着。

“这是什么？”莉莉问，举起那张色泽鲜艳的卡片进行检查。然后她大叫了起来，画中白胡子的梅林对她微笑了。“它动了！”她说。

“所有的巫师图片都会动。”西弗勒斯小声低语。他的心情又摆回到不快，不过莉莉似乎没有注意到。她正忙着阅读买来的卡片的背面。男孩打开了他的包裹，一股浓重的、腥臭的味道充满了包厢。莱姆斯瞧了一眼西弗的三明治。它看起来就像某人打开了一罐金枪鱼然后把内容物泼到了一片切得很难看的黑面包上，再用另一片厚厚的、不均匀的盖上。这不是一顿很可口的晚餐，而且很可能因为揣在男孩包里而变热了。

“你想来一个吗？”莱姆斯问，拿出一个巧克力蛙。

西弗贪婪地看了一眼，却摇摇头。“不，谢了。”他试探着咬了一小口他的三明治。

“哦，尝点吧，西弗，它们很可爱。”莉莉高兴地说。

“尝点吧，”莱姆斯鼓励道，“拜托了？”

 犹豫了一下，西弗勒斯伸出手接过了它。当青蛙跳出来的时候他突然迸发出了一声大笑。他咬了一口，满足地闭上眼。

 “你的卡片是什么？”莉莉急切地问。

“阿不思▪邓不利多”西弗说。他瞟了一眼背后，递给了莉莉。莱姆斯拆开了他的比比多味豆。

 

~discidium~

 

当糖果被消灭之后，三个孩子坐下来望着窗外的景色呼啸而过。不久，西弗勒斯站了起来。

“我们应该让你把衣服换上，莉莉。”他以一种笨拙的殷勤的语气说，“我想，我们几个小时之内就会到。”

莉莉绽开了一个微笑，“我等不及了！”

 西弗勒斯走到走廊里，莱姆斯识趣地跟着他。另一个男孩像个哨兵似的站在门口，莱姆斯则在车里闲逛，假装一两分钟他很勇敢。

 从列车最前方的包厢隐隐传来阵阵喊叫。莱姆斯感到他的好奇心被激起了。他小心地走到门前，拨开挡了走廊四分之三的人群窥视窗子。

 有半打的一群男孩坐在座位边缘，大笑大喊，叫嚣着“打呀！打呀！打他！打肾他的肾脏！”之类的恐怖东西。又震惊又困惑，在好奇心驱使下忘记了谨慎，莱姆斯推开了门。

 他被迫向后跳开以免被滚进走廊的两个男孩伤到。他们俩都是黑发瘦长的男孩，一个很高另一个不高。他们继续着他们疯狂的搏斗，似乎没有注意到他们已经滚进了走廊。他们的拳头激烈地飞舞，随着一声碎裂声和一声愤怒的大吼，小点的男孩破碎的眼镜从脸上飞了出去。

 观众们都趴在门上，重复着他们助威的叫喊。大点的男孩现在压在小点的身上，他直起身，举起拳头准备出击。

 还没来得及意识到他自己在做什么，莱姆斯抓住了那只悬空的手腕，使出全身力气拖住它好不让这一拳打下去。

 “滚开！”大点的男孩大叫道，迅速转身，左拳击出刚好打在他出乎意料的攻击者的肋下。莱姆斯喘着气蜷起身，轻轻咕噜了一声，击中那一拳比应该的要轻一些。“别管闲事！”

 “你——你不能那样压在他身上，”莱姆斯结结巴巴地说，被他自己的鲁莽惊吓到了，“他比你小。”

 “别让这个阻止了你，”另一个男孩刺激道，爬了起来，摆出职业拳击手的姿势。他的眼镜歪着，无力地挂在一边耳朵上。“我还是可以拿下你！”

 “我倒想看看你试一试，”另一个男孩冷笑道，他低头看着莱姆斯，莱姆斯还吊着他的手腕就像他有力气阻止他似的。他有点恼怒地皱起眉，说道；“嘿，你能放手吗，你在拖我后腿。”

 莱姆斯立刻听话，在非难的迹象前回避了。他背靠在邻近包厢的墙上，透过眼角余光他可以看到西弗睁着大大的、不安的眼睛看着这场打斗。

 小点的男孩试图让他的眼镜回到他的鼻子上，但他的努力失败了。他取下了眼镜，怒气冲冲地眯眼斜视着他的对手。

 “你这个污秽的斯莱特林鹰身女妖的后代！”他咆哮道，“你打碎了我的眼镜！”

 “你先动手的，油滑的格兰芬多饭桶。”另一个男孩恶声恶气地说。

 最后一个包厢的门滑开了，莉莉走进了走廊。“我说，吵什么呢？”当她的视线落到刚战完正怒瞪对方的两个男孩身上时，她皱起了眉头。“怎么了？”她冷冷地说，居高临下地漫步走过。“几个小时之前你们还是最好的战友，招惹别人，炫耀自己。”

 “那是在他还没有摔坏我眼镜之前！”

 “那是因为你叫我近亲繁殖的顶尖笨蛋。”

 “谁让你开始滔滔不绝地宣扬你的家训。”

 “那只是一句家训而已，”高个男孩吼道，“那就是一句在介绍名字之后说的东西！它没有任何意义！”

 “事实上它是有的，”另一个男孩针锋相对地说，“那是句法语，还是说你对你的贵族诺曼先裔一无所知？”

 “他们才不是我的什么贵族诺曼先裔！他们只是一群在我家墙上的死人！”

 “好吧，”莉莉拘谨地说，虽然上一句惊叫让她脸色有些发白；“我才不要一直站在这里听这些，”她轻蔑地看了一眼还在车厢门边挤眉弄眼的一群男孩，“走吧，西弗。我们等他们自己把对方解决掉。莱姆斯，你要一起走吗？”

 高个男孩迅速地转身，吓得莱姆斯后退了一步。“别走！”他几乎恶狠狠地说，“我们还没有正式介绍呢。”他伸出他的手，莱姆斯不敢拒绝他。“我是西里斯•布莱克，”他说，非常地隆重，“最高贵古老的布莱克家族第一男性继承人，永远纯粹（注2）！”他转头朝另一个男孩吐了吐舌头。

 “我是詹姆▪波特！”戴眼镜的男孩把他的对手挤到一边，大力地拍了拍莱姆斯的手臂，“大不列颠最大的私人财产之一的继承人。你知道的，尊敬的波特家的财产，不邪恶!（注3）”

 西里斯•布莱克发出了一声愤怒的吼叫，伸出手似乎要掐死詹姆▪波特。出自本能地，却不是自我保护，莱姆斯介入了他们之间。有一秒钟他觉得那个大点的男孩会再打他一拳。但是他没有，暴风雨般的灰眼睛里的愤怒却丝毫没有减弱。“斯莱特林家庭并不邪恶！”他在莱姆斯的头顶咆哮道。

 “当然不，”波特说，坏笑着站在那里，刚好在够不着的地方，“除了……噢，让我想想。那些本来就邪恶的人！”

 “不邪恶……，”布莱克咬牙切齿地说，“那不是你的家训，你这个矮小的四眼狗！”

 现在轮到波特想要往前冲了。没有眼镜削弱了他的视力，他误判了他的轨道，没能成功掠过那个闯入者。他拍到了莱姆斯肩上，并且重重地踩到了他的左脚。莱姆斯对于疼痛有很高的忍耐力，他甚至都没有退缩，但布莱克发出了一声无言的、暴怒的吠叫，用手背打了波特一巴掌，横贯了他整张脸。

 “你别动他！”他大声喝道，“他比你小！”

 这句话里可笑的伪善在空气里凝滞了几秒钟，然后门口的男孩子们开始放声大笑。布莱克，意识到他失去了自己的尊严，泛起了可怕的紫色阴影。波特用手背擦掉了嘴唇上的血，挺直了脊梁，凯旋般地昂首阔步走回他的了包厢。

 大点的男孩们大笑着拍着他的背。

 “不邪恶，”其中一个轻笑着，“不邪恶。干得好，波特。”

 “猜你让他见识了，”另一个说，

 “讨厌的布莱克总觉得自己高人一等，”第三个冷笑道，“你知道特里克茜•布莱克（注4）曾经折磨过一年级生吗？”

门关上了，有人放下了门帘，就剩莱姆斯一个人和布莱克在走廊里。他望着大点的男孩的脸因为极度的愤怒和屈辱而扭曲。就在他要逃离走廊回到安全的最后一个包厢时，布莱克举起双拳打在火车墙上。

 “臭烘烘的、自以为是的格兰芬多！”他徒劳地大叫。

 “我——我觉得他是一年级。”莱姆斯豁出去了。

 布莱克瞪着他，“所以呢？我也是。”

 “所以是不是——是不是现在争吵他在哪个学院有点为时过早呢？”

 他等待着，屏住呼吸，等待愤怒的潮水向他爆发。西里斯•布莱克看起来要杀人。突然一个大大的微笑裂在他的脸上，他发出了一声狗吠似的大笑。

 “好吧，很公平，”他说，“我明天再战。”他在长袍前襟上擦了擦手才再次伸出手来，“我们永远都没能完成我们的自我介绍，”他说，“你叫什么名字？”

 “莱姆斯。”他小声说。

 布莱克点点头，“好的，很好。”他回头瞥了一眼敌方的门，“看起来有个包厢不要我了。”

 “你可以来和我们一起坐。”莱姆斯主动提出，指着火车后部。

 “你意思是和鼻涕精斯内普（注5）和那个讨厌的、自以为是的姑娘一起？”布莱克说，“不了多谢。我宁愿到前面和多米（注6）一起坐。”

 不作任何的停顿——或者任何解释谁是多米——他侧身走过打开了通向另一节车厢的门。

 激动过后莱姆斯微微颤抖着，回到了后面的包厢。他推开门时，莉莉▪伊万斯抬起了头。“所以最后你还是决定加入我们了？”她问道，但是她没有笑。“你不了解那两个男孩吧，对不对？”

 莱姆斯摇摇他的头，祈祷着出现一些他仍然被接纳的迹象。没有。他轻轻走过莉莉和西弗，重新坐在角落里。他坚决地盯着窗外的夜色在旷野上聚集。他又这样了，这次甚至和那个秘密没有关系。他自己一个人就已经得罪了四个同学，而他们还没到学校。莉莉和西弗不喜欢他因为他没有跟着他们离那次打架远远的。詹姆•波特不喜欢他因为他干扰了他的打架。还有西里斯•布莱克……

 他大笑过，莱姆斯记得。但是后来他走开了因为莱姆斯和莉莉、西弗结友，而布莱克不喜欢他们中的任何一个。莉莉和西弗，他们正坐在一起，用手掩着嘴说着悄悄话、咯咯地笑着，以免他们的对话被他听到。

 莱姆斯努力咽下一团苦涩，但它不会一直在底下待着。他一直没有眨眼，因为他知道一旦他这么做眼泪就会流下来。他的疑虑回来了，从他笨拙地想要联系其他的学生而打开的闸门倾洪而下。

他还在这儿做什么？这个世界不属于他，真的不是。肯定有人会发现的而很快所有人都会知道。没有人会和他说话。没有人会看他一眼，除非是轻蔑地表达厌恶。黑魔法防御术课上学生们会想在他身上做练习——教科书上有一整章讲如何杀死狼人。他将不得不被遣返回家，否则他就会被所有人抛弃被迫挨过孤独的一年，反正这个也会发生如果他没能搞明白怎样交朋友的话。他不属于这里；他知道他应该待在家里。但霍格沃茨已更向北走了，回头已太迟。

 

——第二章完——

译注：

1、火星棒：小哈利第一次也想要火星棒

2、永远纯粹：原文为法语toujours pur

3、不坏：原文为法语ne pas mauvais，下同

4、特里克茜•布莱克：Trixie，Bellatrix贝拉特里克斯的昵称

5、鼻涕精斯内普：Snivellus Snape，因snivellus和斯内普的教名Severus读音相近。原来这么早教授的外号就被取好了XD

6、多米：Drommie，Andromeda安多米达的昵称，《凤凰社》里小天曾经说过安多米达是他最喜欢的堂姐


	3. 第三章：分院仪式

第三章：分院仪式

作者注：这个问题在回复中出现了好几次，所以我加上了这个注释。

我没能找到任何确凿的证据说明詹姆•波特的母亲是一个布莱克。虽然有一个多莉娅•布莱克，嫁给了查鲁斯•波特，出现在布莱克家谱上过，但也没有证据表明她就是詹姆•波特的母亲。如果她是的话，在《凤凰社》里当西里斯描述他和莫莉、亚瑟的关系的时候，这绝对是西里斯会跟哈利提到的一些事，对不对？鉴于西里斯想要和他的教子建立一种深厚、长久的关系，以及哈利念念不忘的对家庭的渴望，我意思是。

 

终于火车进站了。莱姆斯没有动，静静地坐着，盯着自己苍白的映像。另外两人收拾好他们的行李便离开了包厢。等他们走了之后，他掏出他的手帕，擦了擦眼睛，还想擤个鼻子。他能听到门开声和脚步声一直绵延到火车前面。到处都是大笑声、欢呼声还有行李箱的砰砰声。

又花了一分钟积攒勇气，莱姆斯离开了包厢。车站上是一片穿着黑袍子的孩子的海洋。

“一年级新生走这边！”一个声音盖过了喧闹。一个有着乱糟糟的黑头发的巨人像座塔一样耸立在人群中。“一年级新生走这边！”

在经过一番拥挤后学生们排队上了能载着他们横渡湖面抵达城堡的小船。莱姆斯最后跟三个他不认识的学生一起，这也很好。在前面的那艘小船上，他可以看到在火车上的莉莉和西弗勒斯。那两个打过架的男孩分别在他后面的两艘船上。

当霍格沃茨在湖面上逐渐清晰，塔楼和尖顶亮起了灯光时，他进退两难的奇怪处境便被忘到了脑后。它庄严肃穆地直指星空，像一座为百年来的伟大建树和远见卓识竖起的丰碑。莱姆斯凝望着，想到要克服自我怀疑甚至是恐惧，至少在那一刻。这是他见过的最不可思议的事物，优雅，宏大，富丽堂皇。前方，他灵敏的耳朵捕捉到莉莉激动的私语：“所有的巫师学校都像这样吗，西弗？”

“当然不是！”她的朋友小声说，“霍格沃茨是世界上最好的。”

当他下了船，迈上厚重的石头台阶，进入门廊时，莱姆斯不由自主地同意着。但是他没有多少时间四处张望，因为其他的一年级生正在集合。他们人太多了：至少有一百个。莱姆斯被挤到了人群边缘，感到了自己的渺小和微不足道。

一位穿着一般的灰袍子、看起来非常老的巫师出现在他们面前。

“欢迎来到霍格沃茨魔法学校，”他嗡嗡地说着，声音几乎传不到莱姆斯这儿来。“你们马上就可以进入大厅，找到自己的座位。但是，首先，你们必须经过分院。你们中的每一个人都会被安置到四个学院之一：格兰芬多，拉文克劳，赫奇帕奇和斯莱特林。你们在这儿的时候，学院就像家一样。你们会睡在学院的宿舍里。你们会在学院餐桌上用餐。你们会在学院公共休息室打发空闲时间。你们要听学院级长的话。你们会代表学院因树立模范而得分或因不适当的行为而扣分。在学年结束时，拥有最多分数的学院获得学院杯。请跟着我吧。”

他并不是一个特别具有号召力的领导，但是这群孩子乖乖跟着他穿过大门走进大厅。四张长桌——每一张属于一个学院——横贯了整个大厅。每一列都坐满了穿着校服的学生。大厅对面是一个升起的平台，上面坐着一桌子成年人。一年级生就被带到这儿来，那位巫师走上前去，站在一张放着顶破破烂烂、打着补丁的帽子的高脚凳旁边。

“这个，”他说道，他的声音缓慢而催眠，好几个学生都不得不忍住不大打哈欠。“就是分院帽，它……”

让一年级生惊讶也让其他学生高兴的是，帽子自己打断了。它引吭高歌，唱的是一种兴高采烈的调子，突然被人潮包裹而非常不适的莱姆斯听过就忘了。

当最后一个音符消逝时，学生们爆发出了雷鸣般的热烈掌声。

“请安静点，”那位上了年级的教授咕哝道，“现在，”他展开了一卷长长的羊皮纸，拿起了那顶帽子，“我叫到你们的名字时，你们就走到前面来坐到高脚凳上。我会把分院帽放到你的头上，它会决定你最适合哪个学院。安德鲁斯，埃尔罗斯（译注：外国人名的排序是从A到Z先看姓氏，再看教名，所以其实这家伙名字是埃尔罗斯•安德鲁斯 Aeolus Andrews 其中Aeolus是希腊神话中的风神埃尔罗斯）……”

一个橄榄色皮肤的男孩走上前去坐在高脚凳上。“格兰芬多！”过了一会帽子大叫道。

男孩跳了下去，但没有走，而是焦急地看着。

“安德鲁斯，阿西娜”（译注：Athena为希腊神话中的智慧女神雅典娜）

一个和那个男孩几乎长得一模一样的女孩走了过来，她长长的辫子轻轻晃动。“格兰芬多！”帽子大叫道。双胞胎微笑着在相应的长桌前坐了下来。

“安格莱斯，朱迪思”

一个瘦小的、苍白的女孩走上前。“斯莱特林！”一张桌子上爆发出喧嚣的欢呼。

接下来一个学生的名字无从知晓。这位教授似乎站着就睡着了，手里还拿着分院帽。因惊讶导致的安静笼罩了整个大厅。

莱姆斯看了一眼教师长桌。邓布利多教授专注地盯着那位老教授。当那位老人发出一声轻轻的、呼哧呼哧的声音，并且很像鼾声时，邓布利多朝一位年轻的、看起来很严肃的女巫投去了尖锐的一瞥。她戴着方形眼镜，穿着光滑的格子花呢长袍。她简洁地点了点头，起身匆匆从校长背后走过，从打瞌睡的主事手中摘过帽子和纸卷。一位戴着顶非常尖的巫师帽的矮小教授急忙走上前来扶着那位老人。老人看起来不会醒了，他任由自己被带到教师长桌，一屁股坐下去毫不迟疑地伏在桌上。

那位年轻的女巫清了清嗓子，翻阅了一下名单后，以一种能传到头顶被施了魔法的天花板的有力而平稳的声音念道：“爱普比，埃尔西！”

一个看上去很温顺的小孩走上前，因为刚刚没听清自己的名字而有点尴尬。女巫放低帽子，它大叫道：“格兰芬多！”

所以分院仪式继续。孩子们被一个接一个地分到他们的学院。莱姆斯迷失在了层出不穷的姓名和脸庞中，而且从每一张长桌上爆发出的激烈欢呼声开始让他头疼。他不习惯人群，而霍格沃茨的学生恰恰是一群极度吵闹的集合体。

然后他听到了一个熟悉的名字。

“布莱克，西里斯！”

他爬上高脚凳时朝莱姆斯眨了眨眼。帽子放下，然后几乎立刻就宣布道“格兰芬多！”

布莱克大大地咧嘴笑着，直到一个尖利、震惊的声音划破了格兰芬多们的欢呼。在斯莱特林长桌边，一个有着闪光金发的苗条尤物突然坐直了，惊恐得瞪大了眼睛。布莱克看向她的时候脸上血色尽失。他的眼神移到了坐在她旁边的一个厚眼皮姑娘身上，她的脸上只显示出了轻微的惊讶，最后又移到了格兰芬多长桌上。那位女巫从他头上摘下帽子，在背上一小块地方推了他一下。直到这时他才爬下高脚凳，在她领他下讲台上时，他朝帽子投去了惊骇的、几乎是恳求的眼神。他跌跌撞撞地走到格兰芬多长桌，木然地坐下。

当分院继续进行的时候莱姆斯试图捕捉到那个男孩的目光，但他正盯着别人都看不见的东西看。突然莱姆斯分辨出了他眼神中的惊恐。他在害怕。

“伊万斯，莉莉！”老师叫道。

“格兰芬多！”帽子待在火车上那个女孩红色的头发上叫道。她咬了咬她的唇，显然很惊讶还有一点失望。莱姆斯还记得她曾表达过想被分到斯莱特林的希望。西里斯自然地滑开了一点为她腾出位置，莱姆斯想他没有认出她。但是，她却当然地认出了他。她愤慨地抄起手，别开了头。

名单越往下移，莱姆斯越感到恐惧。洛根•西亚被分到了拉文克劳。现在已经进入L开头的了……

“卢平，莱姆斯！”

他的胃拧成了结，莱姆斯走上前去。帽子真的能够读懂他的心思吗？歌里唱的有这个效果。它会知道吗？它会说出来吗？

“你好啊！”他脑海中一个声音说道；帽子在说话。“你好。来看看这有什么？一个优秀的头脑，我的孩子，一个非常优秀的头脑……这个是什么？一个负疚的秘密，所以你是吧，对不对？我以前还从来没有碰到过你们这个族类的……你不说？自从你四岁就这样了？好吧，好吧，好吧。但就算那样你也来学校了？抱负……非常地投入和努力……以及一个非常聪明的头脑。非常聪明的头脑。要不是你的小秘密，我马上就会把你放进拉文克劳。

莱姆斯感到喉咙被什么东西堵住了。[要不是那个秘密]帽子就要说出来了。他会被送回家，在第一节课甚至都没开始就得被送回家。

“别犯傻了，孩子！你的秘密在我这儿很安全！”帽子反驳道。“我说要不是那个秘密的话我会把你放在拉文克劳，我就是这个意思，你在曲解我的话。你知道来学校你展示出了多大的勇气吗？格兰芬多！”

莱姆斯花了一秒钟才发觉帽子把最后一句话喊了出来。直到格兰芬多长桌爆发出了欢呼声莱姆斯才敢滑下高脚凳。它结束了。他的膝盖因突然解放有点颤抖，他走过去坐在他的新同学中间。

“麦克法斯蒂，贝塔！”

一个个子高高、充满自信，有着一头板栗色波浪卷头发的女孩走上前去微笑着坐在高脚凳上。帽子没有迟疑，“格兰芬多！”

莱姆斯允许他的大脑神游一直到帽子进行到P。

“帕蒂尔，泰斯！”

“拉文克劳！”

“佩迪格鲁，彼得！”

一个看起来和莱姆斯一样紧张的男孩走向分院帽。“格兰芬多！”

“波特，詹姆！”

莱姆斯伸长脖子看到詹姆•波特自信地漫步走向高脚凳。帽子下沉，然后……“格兰芬多！”

“波兹林，尼古拉斯！”

“看，我就知道我会进——“

“拉文克劳！”

“——格兰芬多。”詹姆一条腿跨过长椅时说道，并不特别针对某个人。然后他的眼睛对上了西里斯的，他瞪了他一眼。

“里斯，朱诺！”

“拉文克劳！”

“雷诺兹，凯莉！”

“赫奇帕奇！”

“罗齐尔，埃文！”

“斯莱特林！”一个小眼睛男孩跳了下来。

“斯迈思，罗伊娜！”

“瞧着吧，她会是个拉文克劳；有着这样的名字……（译注：拉文克劳的创始人就叫罗伊娜•拉文克劳Rowena Ravenclaw）”詹姆生动地耸了耸肩。

“拉文克劳！”

“就知道。”

“斯内普，西弗勒斯。”

那个脸色蜡黄、双肩微圆的男孩走近了高脚凳。莱姆斯可以看出他在啃咬着他的嘴唇，他嶙峋的、像蜘蛛一样的手在两侧颤抖。

“斯莱特林！”帽子大叫道，几乎在它碰到那个黑色瘦长的僵硬之人之前就大叫出声。带着一种极度的解脱西弗勒斯跑向了他的学院长桌，只向莉莉充满渴望地望了一眼，她正坐在格兰芬多们之间。斯莱特林热烈地欢迎了他，包括一个看起来很傲慢的级长，他在他坐下时赞许地把手放在他肩上。

那之后只剩几个学生了。终于，一年级新生的分院结束了。“请坐好。”邓布利多教授起身说道，“欢迎来到霍格沃茨！”他说，“祝贺你们，你们是本世纪我们收过的最大数量的一年级新生。”

几乎每个人都欢呼着。莱姆斯不敢在如此多的人中间提高自己的音量，但他安静地鼓了掌。

“那么，又一个美好的学年开始了！”邓布利多继续说道，“既然我们已经欢迎了我们的一年级新生，我想要提醒每一个人场地上的禁林是不允许任何学生进入的，除非有老师的直接监督。你们要知道禁林栖息着许多危险的生物；我们要求所有的学生重视自己的安全并不得靠近。

莱姆斯感到他的胃不舒服地搅动着。毕竟，他就是个危险生物，而且多数巫师会把他视为比他们能在霍格沃茨场地上找到的其他生物更危险的东西。

“现在，”邓布利多教授接着说，“我非常荣幸地介绍本学期三位新教职工。首先，哈克贝利教授（译注：Professor Huckleberry，马克•吐温有一部小说《Adventures ofHuckleberry Finn》，主人公是在另一部更著名的小说《汤姆•索亚历险记》The Adventures of Tom Sawyer中出现过的白人少年哈克贝利，作者此处应为向马克•吐温致敬）退休到苏格兰去继续进行各种草药恢复制剂的研究。我们多数的高年级学生认识在校时他的继任者。让我介绍斯普劳特教授，我们新的草药学老师！”

赫奇帕奇长桌爆发出欢呼声，以及来自六七年级的“有趣的老莫娜（译注：斯普劳特教授全名叫波莫娜•斯普劳特Pomona Sprout而sprout有发芽之意，暗示了她教授的科目）！”的喊声。

“我们的管理员欧兹沃斯先生不幸因病离开，我确信你们都会祝福他的。他的接替者，费尔奇先生，欢迎成为我们教职工中的一员。”

一个有着长长的稀疏头发、看起来很阴郁的年轻人在门口瞪着一列列紧张鼓掌的学生。

“请欢迎阿夫斯汀教授，他同意在从魔法法律执行司退休后担任黑魔法防御术课教师的职位。”

一个瘦瘦的，须发皆白、浓眉倒竖的男人对鼓掌的学生们扬了扬头。

“我相信你们都会让他们感到宾至如归，尽最大努力保证他们在霍格沃茨的日子长久、幸福、愉快，”邓布利多继续说道，“最后我要介绍我们新的男女学生会主席：埃德加•博恩斯和塔利亚•斯迈思。”

格兰芬多和拉文克劳大声欢呼着，一位瘦弱的、红褐色头发的女孩，就算是姐姐也和一年级的罗伊娜•斯迈思惊人地相似，以及一个高个男孩，莱姆斯立刻认出他就是一年前带他参观场地的那位级长，站起身鞠躬。

校长抬起了手，掌声渐渐消失。“现在我要说你们肯定想听到的三个字：开吃吧！”

就在这时，食物凭空出现在桌子上，让新生们感到既惊又喜。莱姆斯津津有味地慢慢品尝着，领会着大厅的神奇：施了魔法的天花板，漂浮的蜡烛，以及，当然，老师们。

除了那两个新的老师，那个曾带领一年级生横渡湖面的巨人也坐在教师长桌上。离他不远是那个小个子巫师，友好地和那位刚刚在宴会上醒来的非常老的老人攀谈。一个两眼突出、有着像海象一样的灰色胡髭的圆圆胖胖、有点秃顶的男巫正对一位全身穿黑的女巫说话。她灰白色的头发直垂到腰际，泛着光泽。她长长的手指上戴着缟玛瑙和乌木的大戒指。不论他说的是什么，她看起来都不太高兴。莱姆斯只有短短的一小段时间来希望她不是他的老师之一，因为西里斯在埃尔西•爱普比身后欠过身来。

“你喜欢他吗？”他小声说道，“那个波特家的孩子？”他的声音比以前更克制了，几乎称得上是防御性的。

“我不知道，”莱姆斯回答道，“我还不真正了解他。”

“那又有什么关系？他明显就是个混蛋。”西里斯蛮横地说，“不过我也觉得他还可以。”他咕哝道，多半是对他自己说的。

莱姆斯因为一个红棕色卷发的高个女孩的到来，免去了思索对这些自相矛盾观点的回复的麻烦。她戴着级长的徽章，挂着一脸灿烂的微笑。她沿着桌子大步走向一年级生。“打碎了你的眼镜，嗯？”她问詹姆。她自己的是一副角落里镶嵌着暗绿色祖母石的角质边框眼镜。“我们看看吧。”

詹姆脸上带着一种奇怪的表情，就像他不喜欢把他的视力交给一个陌生的女孩的这个想法，不过他还是遵从了。她拿出她的魔杖，敲了敲它并还了回去，完好如初。

“谢谢！”詹姆说道，重新戴回脸上。

“不客气，我叫多卡斯•梅多斯，顺便提下，是格兰芬多级长。如果埃迪（译注：Eddie，Edgar的昵称）没空的话，来找我吧！或者阿洛伊修斯•卡莱尔，就在那边，或者米兰达•麦克劳德，不然索福克勒斯•杜蒙特，再不然吉恩•麦克法斯蒂。他们都会帮忙的。但我才是那个领到你们作为特殊项目的人！“她对全班愉快地宣布道，然后轻快地走回了自己的座位。

宴会结束的时候，格兰芬多学生们跟着多卡斯•梅多斯走到格兰芬多塔楼。至少，这是她说他们要去的地方。他们最后在一个穿着粉红裙子的胖夫人画像前停下脚步。

“口令？”画像说。几个麻瓜出生的学生倒吸了一口冷气。

“摩羯座。”多卡斯说，“记好了。”她告诉同学们。画像移到了一边。

他们马上就被送到了他们的宿舍。一年级男生们被多卡斯任意地分到三个房间里，她在人群里走来走去，按照他们站立的顺序数出人来。第一间和第二间房间每间五人，第三间四个，莱姆斯就在其中。他急忙尽快地爬上楼梯，几乎没有注意到那个看起来很紧张、叫彼得的男孩小跑着跟在他后面。待在一个远离人群，小小的、可控的房间里真是莫大的宽慰。莱姆斯做了几次深呼吸，抚平了长袍前襟。他在这里感到安全得多，就算他还不是一个人。

突然西里斯•布莱克闯了进来。他朝莱姆斯笑了一下，以一种暗示着无论发生了什么都不算太坏的方式。莱姆斯努力挤出了犹疑的半个笑容作为回应。

“角落我要了！”西里斯宣布。从容地走到远处墙壁，扑通一声坐到立在那里的四柱床上。莱姆斯羞怯地坐在他旁边的床上，伸出手来触摸厚重的天鹅绒帷幔。彼得坐在对面角落里的一张床上。尽可能地远离那位吵闹的新住民。

“我不相信！”一个愤怒的声音叫道。莱姆斯转向门然后看见了詹姆•波特，正轻蔑地盯着角落里的那张床。“我不要和一个布莱克共享一个房间。”

“你和布莱克到底有什么仇？”西里斯质问。

“好吧，让我们看看。你们就是一堆沉迷于自己的纯血统的饭桶！”詹姆回击。

叫彼得的那个男孩倒吸了一口气，捂住了自己的耳朵。

“那么，波特家就是血统叛徒，鬼混于……哦，该死，我就是简单地不喜欢你，好吗？”

“嘿，你这个蛇堆长大、头脑简单、剪刀鼻子的卑鄙小人，这不是你的学院！”詹姆反驳道。

“分院帽把我分到这儿了！”西里斯重回战斗，“而且如果你用我父母的地位和我的家庭来反对我的话，那么你就和布莱克、马尔福以及他们其他人一样坏！”他的声音里有一种非常奇怪的克制感，就像他非常努力不要哭出来。

詹姆盯着。“好吧，你们之前出过格兰芬多吗，嗯？”詹姆问。

“当然！”西里斯低吼道，“那个，我的曾曾曾祖父三姐的女儿就是一个……而且波特家出过斯莱特林！”

“没有！”

“有过！”

“没有！”

“有过！”

“没有！”

“有过！”

“谁呢，那么？”

“卢西诺斯•波特！他娶了我曾曾姨婆克吕泰涅斯特拉的女儿！”

“你个笨蛋！”詹姆大叫道，“从血缘上来说他并不是个波特。他原本姓金德利赛兹（Kindleysides），我祖父的祖父的堂亲收养了他，他的家人都死于1832年一场山洪暴发。

布莱克不说话了，努力想出一个聪明的辩解。他刚想张开嘴巴，只听四声巨大的爆裂声，每张床的床脚都凭空出现了一只箱子。莱姆斯起身去检查标签。

“看起来这个房间的安排都已经定下来了，”他静静地说，“我们不能都上床去睡觉吗？”

波特和布莱克都盯着他，又互相瞪了一眼。一秒钟之后他们都翻找着他们的睡衣，两人都顶着巨大的痛苦回避彼此的视线。莱姆斯扯出他的睡衣，然后爬到床上，把所有的帷幔都放下塞好才开始脱衣服。他抹下袖子好完全遮住他的手臂，用一双毛茸茸的拖鞋遮住脚上的伤疤。这时他才敢重新探出身子去收好校袍。

西里斯•布莱克盘腿坐在他的床上，只穿着内裤，正努力地想办法展开一件折叠地一丝不苟的衣物。他抬头，坏笑着，“害羞了？”他问，眼中闪烁着光芒。

莱姆斯感觉到他的耳朵红了。他抱紧了他的衣服，两眼盯着地板。

“啊，闭嘴吧，不要惹他。”波特说。关好他的箱子，又跳到箱子上去好关上床脚的帷幔。“我也不会想在你面前脱衣服。”

“哦，是吗？那你干嘛脱？”

詹姆耸耸肩，“我又不害羞。”

“你也不是一个大师级逻辑学家嘛，”西里斯评论道。

“你为什么不把你的鼻子从别人的事那儿挪开呢？”他的对手质问道，“如果他喜欢那就让他在床上换衣服好了；那是他的床。你不能把我们当成你的小仆人一样对待，你知道的。如果你想要一群摇尾乞怜的奴隶那你选错了学院。”

“又不是我选的学院！”西里斯叫道，这场争论看起来要完全跑到另一个方向去了。但是对着被困在中间的那个男孩做了一个夸张的姿势后，西里斯回到了手里的主题。“而且你也不必发火，我只是调侃一下。一会儿你踩在他整个人身上，一会儿你又毫无理由地跑出来捍卫他？想好吧。”

“嘿，我很抱歉那件事，顺便说一下，”詹姆对莱姆斯说，他的声音在这快要半分钟的时间里没有了好斗的意味，“在火车上踩到了你的脚，我意思是。我看不到我走到了那儿因为某人——”他向西里斯•布莱克投去了非常尖锐的一瞥，“——摔坏了我的眼镜。”

“没事，”莱姆斯喃喃，没有把目光从拖鞋上移开，“真的。”

角落里传来一声胜利的鼻息，将他的注意从詹姆身上转移了。西里斯终于展开了那件衣服。他把它套过头顶，将袖口拉过手肘。这是一件质量上乘的细棉布睡衣，颈部缀有珍珠。看起来波特家不是唯一拥有值得夸耀的财富的。

“别发呆了，睡觉吧。”西里斯恼怒地说，朝莱姆斯方向扬了一下头，“原本这就是你的主意。”

他声音里轻蔑的嘲笑超过了莱姆斯可以承受的。他把他的衣服扔在打开的箱子上面，然后爬回到他床上的避难所。他检察了每一个帷幔，确保它们都被紧紧地塞好了。他把脊椎压在床头板上，膝盖蜷在胸前，微微颤抖着。他想回家。

在他左边布莱克在说话。他听起来几乎不知所措。“嘿，我不是故意那样对他说话的……”

“你就是只狗。詹姆•波特鄙视地说，”我告诉过你不要惹他。”

“请别吵了，”第三个声音恳求道，是那个叫彼得的男孩，“拜托了？”

那之后被一片不祥地宁静笼罩着。有人吹灭了蜡烛，莱姆斯听着其他男孩一个接一个地入睡，他们的呼吸变得深沉、低浅、均匀。直到从布莱克的床的方向传来一声轻轻的鼾声，莱姆斯才敢钻到被子下面。他清醒地躺了很长一段时间，直到疲倦席卷了他。当他步入半梦半醒的朦胧状态时，他不开心地想起他忘了说祷词。

 

——第三章完——

 

附注：

关于名字(按本章出场顺序)

Aeolus Andrews 埃尔罗斯•安德鲁斯，作者自创角色。阿西娜•安德鲁斯的孪生哥哥。

Athena Andrews阿西娜•安德鲁斯，作者自创角色。埃尔罗斯•安德鲁斯的孪生妹妹。

Judith Anglaize 朱迪思•安格莱斯，作者自创角色。

Elsie Appleby 埃尔西•爱普比，作者自创角色。

Betta MacFusty 贝塔•麦克法斯蒂，作者自创角色。

Thais Patil泰斯•帕蒂尔，作者自创角色。大概和《哈利波特》中的帕蒂尔孪生姐妹有点关系。

Nikolas Poznione尼古拉斯•波兹林，作者自创角色。

Juno Rees 朱诺•里斯，作者自创角色。

Kylie Reynolds 凯莉•雷诺兹，作者自创角色。

Evan Rosier 埃文•罗齐尔。首次出现于哈4第十五章第138页。一个食死徒。伏地魔垮台的前一年，在傲罗抓捕他的过程中，他没有乖乖地投降，而是选择了反抗，在战斗中被杀死。

Rowena Smythe 罗伊娜•斯迈思，作者自创角色。

Edgar Bones 埃德加•博恩斯，首次出现于哈5第九章第121页。阿米莉亚•博恩斯的哥哥。凤凰社的创立人之一。埃德加•博恩斯是一个非常优秀的巫师，他的全家都被伏地魔杀害。在伏地魔势力强大的初期，博恩斯家是最具有实力的家族之一。（引自《哈利波特百科全书》）疑为哈利同学苏珊•博恩斯的父亲。

Thalia Smythe 塔利亚•斯迈思，作者自创角色。

Dorcas Meadows 多卡斯•梅多斯，首次出现于哈5第九章第121页。凤凰社创立之初的成员，是一个被伏地魔亲手杀害的女巫。Meadow在英语中是“（牧）草地”的意思。多卡斯典故的出处可能是《新约全书》“使徒行传”中的女弟子多卡斯。她是一个处处行善的女子，却因病去世。人们非常悲痛地把她的身体洗干净后放在了屋顶上，听说她的十二弟子中的一个名为彼得的弟子要到这附近来后人们就去把他叫来了。彼得来到屋顶，面向尸体说：“多卡斯啊，请起来。”说完后，多卡斯就真的睁开眼睛复活了。基督教屡次结成“多卡斯部”“多卡斯会”等团体，进行义务活动。（引自《哈利波特百科全书》）

Aloysius Carlyle阿洛伊修斯•卡莱尔，作者自创角色。

Miranda McLeod米兰达•麦克劳德，作者自创角色。

Sophocles Dumont索福克勒斯•杜蒙特，作者自创角色。

Jean MacFusty吉恩•麦克法斯蒂，作者自创角色。

Lucianus Potter卢西诺斯•波特，作者自创角色。

Clytemnestra 克吕泰涅斯特拉，作者自创角色。希腊神话中的人物。阿伽门农的妻子，在情人埃癸斯托斯的帮助下谋杀了从特洛伊战争中返回的阿伽门农，后被自己的儿子俄瑞斯忒斯杀死。


	4. 第四章：开始上课

莱姆斯第二天早上醒来的时候发现宿舍空空如也。他恐惧地以为自己睡过头了，急忙穿好衣服，一把抓过书包。当他匆匆跑下通往格兰芬多公共休息室的楼梯时，他意识到他竟然又犯了一个愚蠢的错误。

一半的一年级生聚集在那里，大多数人还穿着他们的睡衣。只有屈指可数的几个高年级生，似乎他们中的大多数还在床上。壁炉台上的挂钟显示还有二十分钟才到规定的早餐时间。

“塔楼着火了吗？”詹姆问道，从一本封面有着穿着鲜艳的魁地奇球员飞来飞去的亮光纸杂志上抬起头来。

“我以为……”莱姆斯的声音无助地小下去。

“没关系，过来坐下吧。”詹姆指了指附近的一把鼓鼓的扶手椅。

莱姆斯坐在垫子的边缘，将书包放在地上，保护性地把左手放在上面。他一言不发的时候，詹姆懒洋洋地重新看起了杂志。莱姆斯忖度着他是否有胆量挑起话头。毕竟，这个男孩昨晚为他站了出来。

“我以为我迟到了，”他胆怯地说道，最后还是表达了自己的想法。他的声音听起来非常大声，尽管附近有半打的对话正在进行。“怎么大家都起床了？”

“这是一年级生的优势，”詹姆说，仍然研究着腿上的杂志，“大点的学生晚上忙着接吻或者潜行或者写四卷羊皮纸的“关于定义矿石的催化作用及在魔药学上的应用依据”的论文，所以他们睡得也很晚。这是一天之中唯有的时间一年级生可以抢到这下面的好位子。另外，第一个吃上早餐也不是什么坏事。”

莱姆斯显然不知道怎么回答这个解释。“哦。”他只好说，因为必须得说点什么。

“我一直想问，你的名字是什么来着？”他舔了舔手指，翻过一页。

“莱姆斯。”

“那你是英格兰唯一的一个莱姆斯吗？”波特问道。

“我…我不知道。我不觉得。大概吧？”莱姆斯结结巴巴地说，无助地被这个问题搞糊涂了。

詹姆翻了个白眼，“我意思是问你的姓是什么，当然。”

“哦，”他刚才为什么不直说？“卢平。”

“另一个男孩轻轻吹了声口哨，“幸运的家伙，”他说，“你小的时候没少因为这个被开玩笑吧？是不是？”他从喉咙深处发出咆哮的声音，“被狼养大的男孩，对吧？”

“不是！”莱姆斯大叫，“我意思是，是。没错，你说得对。”

“哈，我父母从不热衷于拉丁名字，谢天谢地。嘿，看这里，”说着，他将杂志倒转好让莱姆斯看到一幅有着长鼻子，非常瘦削的年轻女巫微笑着的全彩图片。“哈比队（译注：即霍利黑德哈比队HolyheadHarpies）的新守门员挺像回事的，对吧？”

莱姆斯点头如捣蒜。他对魁地奇一无所知，但他急切地想要讨好。“他们是个很好的队吗？”他问。

“他们是个很可怕的队，”詹姆说着，朝前翻了几页。“我自己就是个U.man。”

由于害怕暴露自己的无知，莱姆斯没有说话。光坐在这里就够了，他告诉自己，然后看着这个男孩阅读。至少他没有被赶走。

“嘿，你准备走了吗？”西里斯•布莱克散漫地走下楼梯，他的书包艺术性地晃在肩头。他的头发湿漉漉的，他闻起来有股肥皂的香味。他定定地看向莱姆斯，“你早餐的时候要和我坐在一起的，对不对？我们走吧！”

莱姆斯艰难地咽了一口口水。看起来他又一次地被夹在了中间。他开始觉得有点害怕西里斯，他不想拒绝他。但另一方面他又不想惹恼詹姆。他知道这应该是个很小的决定：和谁坐在一起吃早餐。他周围的其他学生都在做着相似的安排，划分成小团体然后一起涌出肖像画洞口。但他不知道该怎么办。没有显而易见的答案，但他做出正确的选择又至关重要。

“走吧，莱姆斯，我们走。”

正是西里斯叫他名字的方式一锤定音。没有嘲弄的痕迹，没有关于狼养大的男孩的插嘴评论。他就这样任它如此轻易滚落舌尖。莱姆斯甩了甩头，提起书包。跟着高个男孩走出公共休息室时，他回头望了一眼。詹姆•波特仍然在全神贯注地看着杂志，就像不曾发觉莱姆斯已经离开。

~discidium~

格兰芬多一年级那天早上的第一节课是草药课。早餐之后他们都集合在一号温室外面等老师来。莱姆斯跟着西里斯走出礼堂。他们早餐说的话非常少；开始他们忙着用餐，后来莱姆斯跟不上他的话头，涉及到什么魔法部长助手的丑闻。现在西里斯似乎要他没什么用了，他正以一个征服性设计者的眼光狂热地扫视着场地。

有一段距离的地方莱姆斯看见了詹姆•波特，正和埃尔罗斯•安德鲁斯交谈甚欢。他的第三个室友站在一边看起来像是被遗弃了。莱姆斯小心地从西里斯身边溜走向彼得靠近。他努力想鼓起勇气问候他一句“早上好”，但他没有这个机会了。一秒钟之后斯普劳特教授穿着一套豆绿色的长袍出现，然后课程便开始了。

接下来是魔法史，但莱姆斯迟到了。不知怎的他在弯弯曲曲的走廊里和班上其他同学走散了，上课七分钟之后他才终于找到教室溜到了后面一张空桌去。他焦虑地等待着老师责骂他，但宾斯教授——那天晚上只给三个学生分了院的老巫师——似乎没有注意到。他没有丝毫停顿地继续枯燥地讲课。

~discidium~

“上课的路上去冒了会儿险？” 詹姆•波特问，在走廊里慢跑着追上莱姆斯。“我猜我们现在知道逃谁的课是安全的了。他根本都没有看到你！”

“我们不能逃课。”莱姆斯紧张地说。

他右边一个添乱的声音吓了他一跳。“这是个玩笑，” 西里斯•布莱克说，从后面赶上来，“这是你第五次这么做了，你难道不懂什么是玩笑吗？”

在莱姆斯能够回答之前，詹姆撸起袖子，“你午餐和我一起坐，对吧？”他问，“我们今天早上的话还没说完呢。”

“你知道，我迫不及待地想要探索场地了，”西里斯说，就像另一个男孩从来没有说话一样，“我听说他们今年种了一株打人柳；还是相当茂盛壮实的一大株！当然啦还有禁林。”

“不对学生开放。”莱姆斯静静地说。

“你支持哪一队？你还没有说。”詹姆，似乎也下定决心无视另一场对话。

“我还不是很……”

“啊，这就是大人们会说的那套话，”西里斯继续说，“”如果真有危险它就会被绳子围起来不是吗？“

“但校长说过……”

“你玩吗？”詹姆问。

“但这就是我的看法，”西里斯继续说；“他会这么说的，是不是？我意思是，这就是规定的作用：让孩子们乖乖循规蹈矩这样我们就没法找乐子。”

莱姆斯想起了很久以前他打破的一个家庭规定，他的胃抽紧了。“我不认为那就是规定的作用。”他轻声说。

“我家里有一把流星，”詹姆说着，“但是当然一年级生不许带扫帚。赤裸裸的黑幕，如果你问我的话。他们就是不想我们比高年级生飞得好，跟你打赌我可以绕着整个斯莱特林队飞上几圈。”

“这当然是他们的作用！”西里斯大笑道，“不然你怎么解释《对未成年巫师加以合理约束法》？这显然是成年人的偏执导致的结果。”

“你一定飞得很好，”莱姆斯说，转向他的左边，然后又对他的右边说：“但不合格的巫师可能很危险，”他试图同时跟上两个对话都要疯了，但他发现他连完成一个都很困难，他觉得他在打一场必输无疑的战斗。

“如果聪明的话就不会，”西里斯又开始了，“我认为——”

他被一个不愉快的女性声音打断了，三个室友正进入礼堂。

“看看这是谁啊？”一个高年级女生温柔地说，从斯莱特林长桌边穿过大厅款款走来，“不正是小血统背叛者吗。”

莱姆斯看着另外两个男孩，想知道她指的是哪一个。不需要怎么猜；西里斯脸都白了。突然莱姆斯认出这正是对西里斯被分到格兰芬多感到非常震惊的那个女孩。

“你好呀，西茜。”西里斯说，以一种显然他自认为是漫不经心的方式扬了扬头。“我们的第一周都过得很开心，是不是？忙完所有的傻事了吗？”

女孩以一种贵族式的厌恶皱了皱鼻子。“我自告奋勇地写信给了婶婶，你知道，告诉她关于你的耻辱。我认为她会很不高兴。可怜的婶婶，她的长子最后只落得个另一格兰芬多小人物，她还对你抱了那么大的期望。”

“你注意点你说格兰芬多什么，”詹姆威胁道，手里握着魔杖，“就因为你是个女孩不意味着我不会对你施咒。”

“你又是谁？”她轻蔑地问，“小西里斯的泥巴种朋友之一吗？”

詹姆听了这句邪恶的话后脸涨成了粉色。“我会让你知道我的血统和你一样纯正，”他说，“而且你也可以写信告诉婶婶这一点！”

“我确信如果西里斯选择令家族蒙羞的话不关我事，”女孩拖长腔调慢吞吞地说，研究着她的指甲，“我就不管你了，那么，行了吗？我建议你趁着有机会赶紧享受一下人生。”

说着，她脚跟一转，公主般地大步走回她在斯莱特林中的位置。

“那是谁？”詹姆问道，转向西里斯，“你的女朋友？”

“她是我的堂姐，你这个榆木脑袋的笨蛋，”西里斯怒道，“我的女朋友怎么会把我妈妈叫作婶婶？”

“这个嘛，你是永远纯粹先生嘛，毕竟。”詹姆折磨他道，“我怎么知道你有没有定下什么同族姻亲？”

西里斯怒视着他，但一句话都没有说。他重重地踏向格兰芬多长桌，愤怒地把自己扔在长椅上。

莱姆斯不确定他应该做什么，但詹姆抓着他肘部引导着他坐在西里斯旁边。詹姆坐在了莱姆斯另一边，然后开始盛满他的盘子。这顿饭吃得并不愉快，两个男孩似乎都不愿意和彼此说话，而莱姆斯不舒服地坐着，尽量让自己在他们之间越小越好。

~discidium~

用餐之后是和斯莱特林一起上的魔药课——两节连堂。在他们下到地牢的路上詹姆和西里斯都沉默着但板着脸。莱姆斯当即觉得自己就像是被两个敌对城市的士兵押送的囚犯。当三个人到的时候教室的门还锁着，他们便加入了等待进入的学生们。西里斯开始变得不耐烦，就在莱姆斯开始担心他会只因为打发无聊而向詹姆挑起另一场战争时，地牢的门嘭地一声开了。

“很好，很好，大家都进来找张桌子吧！”里面一个朝气蓬勃的声音说道。四十多个学生你推我攘地挤进去造成了大约四分钟的混乱。一个高大的斯莱特林男孩挤过的时候狠狠地撞了莱姆斯的肩膀。他绊倒了，但西里斯•布莱克抓住了他的手臂稳住了他。

“放轻松，”他浅笑着说，“你可不想被踩来踩去吧。”

“谢谢。”莱姆斯小声说。

西里斯咧嘴笑了，“走吧，我们得在好位子被抢完之前动身。”

他们想法坐在了一张桌子上。詹姆•波特在房间的另一边，看起来故意疏远着他们。班级前面站着一位胡髭茂盛，胖胖的、秃顶的巫师。

“一年级生！”他兴高采烈地说，审视着一片脸庞的海洋的同时搓着手。“一年级生！这么多没有被碰触过的潜能，这么多没有被开发过的天赋。好的，进来吧，孩子们，进来！每个人都找张桌子！现在赶快！没时间拿来浪费！”

更多的躁动之后，最后每人都还是找到了桌子和同桌。“很好，那么！”老师欢快地说道，“欢迎来到霍格沃茨和魔药的艺术殿堂。我是斯拉格霍恩教授：你们之中来自我的学院的人自然已经知道我是斯莱特林学院的院长！但别让这一点阻挡了你们格兰芬多：我想要了解你们中的每一个人，所以不要害羞！让我们以点名开始吧！”

他凭空拿过一大卷羊皮纸然后展开了它。他点名的过程中不止一次地停下评论某一个抓住了他眼球的学生。

“阿西娜和埃尔罗斯•安德鲁斯！”他念到。

“到！”双胞胎异口同声地说。

“你们是否……原谅我……或许和波塞冬•安德鲁斯，现任魔法部部长有点关系？”

他们都点点头，埃尔罗斯看起来对这件事被发现有点不舒服。房间里响起赞叹的窃窃私语。

名单接下去，他点到了西里斯。“你为什么没在我的学院，我的孩子？”他问道，他的眼睛精明地眯起，“从来没有一个布莱克在其他学院而不是斯莱特林，是吧？从没听说过。”

西里斯挑衅地挺起下巴，“如果你不喜欢的话和分院帽说去，”他说，“先生。”他加了一句，几乎更像是事后再想起的。

斯拉格霍恩耸耸肩，继续点名。“扎拉•卡尔——不会是卡尔队长的曾孙女吧？”

“呃…不，先生，不是。我认为不是。”

“魔法海军的德文德•卡尔上尉阁下？”

“不-不是”

“哦，真遗憾。”斯拉格霍恩叹了口气，“昆蒂利亚•克劳奇。和威森加摩管理机构的巴蒂•克劳奇先生有关系吗？”

“我父亲的大哥。”昆蒂利亚微笑着回答道。

“啊，好极了！好极了！”这似乎弥补了他在扎拉身上犯的错误。斯拉格霍恩笑容可掬地继续着。此后他一直没有再作停顿，直到他念到了莱姆斯。而莱姆斯一直在祈祷他的名字会不被评论地就过去了。

“这里。”他含糊地说，眼睛一直盯着桌子。

斯拉格霍恩像要看穿他一样盯着他，“你的父亲……是罗斯，对不对？”

莱姆斯可怜地点点头。每个人都在看着他，他真希望地面能够裂开一道口子吞没他。

“在魔法部工作，是吧？貌似和初等教育有关？”

“课程援助，是的，教授。”

“真遗憾。有那样的本事。我对他寄予厚望，真的。他应该比在某个地方的一小间古板的办公室里做着没完没了的工作强得多。如果他打对了他的牌现在可能都是部长了，真是遗憾。”斯拉格霍恩摇摇头。“贝塔•麦克法斯蒂！我的天哪！又一个来自赫布里底群岛（译注：原文为Hebredies，但我查不到这个单词。疑为作者笔误，应为Hebrides，位于苏格拉西部大西洋中，由众多岛屿组成）的麦克法斯蒂，当然啦！”

“完全正确。”她大笑着说。

“天哪，天哪！世界上最棒的育龙者和守卫者，麦克法斯蒂家族！欢迎来到霍格沃茨，我亲爱的！你一定要告诉我所有你家族的事迹！特里菲娜和特里福萨•麦克格雷格，简直就是你们母亲的翻版，不出所料！然后是伊德沃•麦凯？“

“到！”

“爱尔•麦金农，三年级的埃尔德里奇的妹妹，没错吧？”

“没错。”

“一位出色的守门员。我们的学院队能向他学一两招。米兰娜•莫瑞诺？”

“到！”

“彼得•佩蒂格鲁？”

“到！”

“詹姆•波特？”

“到！”

“罗兰•波特先生的儿子？大不列颠最大的私人财产之一的继承人？我说的对吧？”

“差不多吧。”詹姆说，露齿而笑。

“真是荣幸，我的孩子，真是荣幸。我们必须要对你寄予厚望了，是不是？”

“我想是的，先生！”詹姆说道。莱姆斯旁边，西里斯几乎是满怀嫉妒地生着气。

“当然啦！西里勒斯•斯内普？”

“西—西弗勒斯。”

“什么？哦，对，当然。悠莱莉•斯波德？”

“到！”

“斯蒂芬妮•乌塔莫？”

“到！”

“薇薇安•维瑞蒂安？又一个本应该在我的学院却被格兰芬多偷走的人！你这是什么意思，我亲爱的？”

“我…我…”一位瘦弱的黑发姑娘无助地望着讲台。

“卡特里娜•韦瑟比？（译注：韦瑟比，噗，大家还记得珀西吗？）”

“到！”

“还有夏洛特•怀特！好了，大家都到了！我们开始做正事了吧？我们今天要配制一副隐形墨水的简单溶液，所以翻到你们教材的第三页然后按照……”

~discidium~

这节课结束全班鱼贯而出时詹姆的心情好极了。他们一起回格兰芬多塔楼的路上他兴奋地对莱姆斯唧唧喳喳个没完，显然不知道西里斯的存在。公共休息室挤满了全身心扑在作业论文上或和朋友们谈得热火朝天的学生。有人叫了詹姆的名字，转移了他自言自语的热情。西里斯用肘部撞了撞莱姆斯的肋骨。

“我们离开这儿吧，”他小声说，朝肖像画洞口扬了扬头。“晚餐之前还有两个小时，我们去探险。”

“我们得完成斯普劳特教授的那份植物目录。”莱姆斯提醒他。

“啊，那只要十分钟，最多。我们大概可以在星期一早晨上课之前几分钟赶完，再说我们有一整个周末呢。另外，我们还可以找到明天上课的路。你不想再迟到了，对吧？”

莱姆斯低下头，“你也注意到了啊。”他喃喃道。

“每个人都注意到了，除了老宾斯。”西里斯说，“没事的，这不算什么。我相信我们大多数人时不时都会这样。他们应该给一年级生提供地图。”

他向肖像画洞口走去，莱姆斯跟上了他。他们开始沿楼梯向下走，西里斯又开始了。“你知道当你迷路的时候你该怎么办的，对吧？”他问。莱姆斯没说什么。显然当他迷路的时候他不知道该怎么办。“问肖像画啊，当然！”西里斯爽朗地说，“他们比级长更了解这座城堡。当然你可能会遇见一两个不那么客气的，但是你只要让他们知道谁是老大就行了！”

莱姆斯礼貌地点点头以示他在听，但他并不真的认为自己有这个胆子让任何人觉得他是老大。尽管如此他还是跟着西里斯穿梭于走廊之中。他们一起找到了去他们所有的教室、图书馆、猫头鹰棚屋的路，在猫头鹰棚屋西里斯把莱姆斯介绍给了他的鸟。

“他真是个美人，是不是？”一只硕大乌黑的猫头鹰旋转着滑翔落在他的前臂上时他问道。

“哪一只是你的？”

“我没有，”莱姆斯承认，“爸爸说学校里有公用猫头鹰。”

“那倒没错，我猜。”西里斯说着，顺着猫头鹰颈部的皱毛；“但是个人物的人都有自己的。”

“那么，我猜我不是个人物。”莱姆斯低声说。

西里斯大笑，就像他说了什么很有趣的话一样。“你的气场和我相合，你知道么？”

他似乎不记得他前一晚的行为了，莱姆斯没想去提醒他。如果西里斯愿意忘记它，他会很高兴做同样的事——特别是这意味着取得了这个男孩的赞同。

“你想拿着它吗？”西里斯慷慨地提议道，对着鸟点了点头。

“好啊，谢谢。”莱姆斯回答，一抹微笑浮上嘴角。

“伸出你的手臂，就像我这样，”西里斯指示道，“不，别撇着肘，与肩同高，向内弯曲，然后平稳地支持着它。”他小心地放低自己的手臂直到与莱姆斯的手臂平齐。“来吧，赫尔墨斯（译注：Hermes赫尔墨斯，希腊神话中为众神传信并掌管商业、道路、科学、发明、口才、幸运等的神）”他对那只猫头鹰说，“跳下来。”

猫头鹰怀疑地凝视着他。西里斯皱眉，“下来，赫尔墨斯。”他加重力道重复说。

这一次猫头鹰伸出一只爪子抓住了莱姆斯的前臂。它抬起另一只爪子，栖息在它新的栖木上时微微弄乱了它的羽翼。它的爪子刺破了莱姆斯长袍的袖子，但男孩没有感觉到。他正敬畏地盯着眼前那一双苍白、睿智的眼睛。

“多么奇妙啊，”他轻声说，害怕吓到这生灵而不敢动。他以前从没和猫头鹰打过什么交道，除非算上给他带来霍格沃茨的信的那只。在家里时没有人给他寄信，他也没有信要写给什么人。

赫尔墨斯显然决定他这一天圆满了。他展开翅膀跳到一扇窗边的栖木上。他飞走的时候莱姆斯倒吸了一口气，西里斯轻声笑了。

“这比他第一次对我体贴多了，”他说，“这就是我选择他的原因；不想要一只那些愚蠢娇小非常崇拜你的品种。他没有受过训练去哪儿或者做什么，但至少他有自己的想法。”他抬头以一种遥远深邃的眼神凝视着那只猫头鹰，然后又看向地面，耸了耸肩。“如果我们不想晚餐迟到的话最好现在就动身。”

~discidium~

那晚的晚餐几乎算得上愉快。詹姆在莱姆斯的左斜对面找了个位置，而莱姆斯，当然和西里斯坐在一起。（译注：注意“当然”！）没有敌对的言辞交锋，西里斯甚至非常礼貌地请詹姆递给他芥末罐。他们回到宿舍的时候也没有争吵。不管是波特还是布莱克看起来都不想专注于他们的草药学论文，但至少他们没有试图把莱姆斯搅进一场决斗前的对话而是让他能够做他的。彼得•佩蒂格鲁试图和詹姆谈论他的魁地奇杂志，但詹姆似乎不是特别有兴趣和他说话。 

当莱姆斯躲在帷幔后面换上睡衣时，西里斯没有发表非难的评论。四个男孩在一种舒适的休战氛围下上床睡觉，莱姆斯发现自己几乎是立刻就睡着了。

~discidium~

第二天早晨四个男孩在格兰芬多长桌上坐在一起。西里斯和莱姆斯坐在彼此旁边，詹姆坐在桌子对面。彼得没有犹豫也不经允许地就滑进了戴眼镜的男孩旁边。莱姆斯有点嫉妒这个男孩拥有能看清自己想在哪里并采取必要的措施到达的能力。

早餐快结束的时候来了邮件；四个男孩都收到了家里的信。莱姆斯急切地撕开了他的，他的眼睛享受着母亲优雅的字体。在送他上火车之后她和父亲在伦敦待了一天，现在他们回到了家。外面在下雨。没有他的房子很安静。她希望如果他有任何的担忧或者困难的话会写信。她再次向他保证没有人会发现他没有告诉他们的事。

彼得读得要慢些，他念着那些单词的时候嘴唇翕动着。在他旁边詹姆拆开了一张颜色鲜艳的卡片，三张书写整洁的羊皮纸和一个装满了糖果的特大盒子。让彼得•佩蒂格鲁很高兴的是，他开始分发糖果。当莱姆斯的凝视（译注：原文用的是非常温柔的gaze）遇到西里斯时，他却发现他的新朋友正茫然地盯着他自己的信，介乎愤怒和要哭之间。

“嘿，哥们，怎么了？”当西里斯没有接受他的糖果盒里的任何东西时，詹姆问道。

“妈妈，”西里斯咕哝着，“她…嗯她和爸爸不…噢，管好你自己的事就行了，波特！如果我没有被分到这个愚蠢的学院我压根就不会收到这封该死的信！”

“注意点你说格兰芬多什么！”詹姆回应，“它是这儿最好的学院，而且你现在被困在这里了，所以你最好习惯它！”

于是这就宣告了脆弱的和平的结束。

~discidium~

他们那天的第一节课是魔咒学，接下来是变形术。要命的黑魔法防御术被安排在整个下午。

弗立维教授，那位矮小的魔咒学教师，是个十分有趣的人。他，无独有偶，也以点名开始，这极大地帮助了莱姆斯记住同院同学的名字。在记了一堂非常愉快的理论笔记后，格兰芬多们进入了变形术课。

麦格教授，变形术老师和格兰芬多学院院长，就是那位年轻的、看上去很严厉的女巫，她之前挺身而出接管了分院事宜。尽管莱姆斯还很敬佩她的自信，但他发现她的课程非常困难和令人受挫。她让他们努力把火柴变成针，事实证明这简直是不可能的事。彼得在整个过程中几乎都快哭了，甚至莱姆斯，他太了解自己不会被开始的失败打倒，都花了全身力气才把精神集中在最终目标而不是眼前沮丧上。

詹姆成功变出了一根笔直的针，他毫不迟疑地用它将夏洛特•怀特的辫子（她坐在他前面）别在他的桌子上。当她想要站起来时，痛得大叫一声，詹姆移走了这个子弹，跨过走道匆匆换走了莱姆斯的一根火柴。

最终的结果是夏洛特•怀特手里没有证据，詹姆逃脱了责备，麦格教授表扬了莱姆斯的成果，向全班展示了这根针。而莱姆斯低头盯着他的手，绝望地希望没有人注意到他。最接近这个结果的学生是莉莉•伊万斯和罗伊娜•斯迈斯，她们都成功变出了闪光尖锐的火柴。班上其他人（包括莱姆斯，与麦格教授以为的相反）都毫无进展。

“干嘛拉长个脸，莱姆斯？”詹姆在用餐时问道，“我躲过一劫，你被麦格认为是个天才。或许它不是那么完美地诚实，但也没必要那么阴沉吧！”

莱姆斯从他正无意识地戳来戳去的土豆上抬起视线，“哦，不，当然不，”他麻木地说，“但接下来是黑魔法防御术课。”

“所以呢？”詹姆问，“阿夫斯汀很老了。以前是训练格斗巫师的，但他都退休快二十年了。不知道他怎么又到这儿来了。”他耸耸肩，“不会那么糟糕的！”

事实证明，詹姆•波特几乎是对的。它没有莱姆斯想象的那么可怕，但也算不上愉快。他们早早地到了，发现门是开着的。阿夫斯汀教授坐在桌前。他们进来的时候他微微皱了皱眉。

“下午好，阿夫斯汀教授！”小天狼星说，有礼貌得莱姆斯都转身担忧地看着他，寻找讽刺的迹象但是并没有。

“坐。”阿夫斯汀头都不抬地说，又回去看他正在读的那卷羊皮纸。

他们找了班上靠前的三个位置。彼得，想办法要坐在周围，最后坐在了第一排。

“打起精神，老兄！”西里斯对莱姆斯耳语道，莱姆斯低头坐着，感觉不适与无力。“他不会把你的脑袋砍下来的。”

铃声响起，上课了。

“黑魔法，”阿夫斯汀教授用一种轻声的、危险的，令莱姆斯毛骨悚然的声音说道，“多数学生带着这样的观念来到这里，这门课会教会他们如何避免冲突。我向你们保证——”他用教鞭在彼得•佩蒂格鲁的桌上敲了一下，巨大的响声久久萦绕，那个男孩被吓哭了。“——这门课不会。恐惧必须被面对，敌人必须被征服，邪恶必须被摧毁，而这世上满是邪恶。”

他以怒视的眼神扫视全班，放下教鞭把玩他的魔杖。“但是，要打败邪恶你首先得了解它。谁能说出一个简单恶咒所具备的的六条基本性质之一？”

西弗勒斯•斯内普举起手。当阿夫斯汀示意之后他开始急促地背诵答案：“动作起效迅速，作用时长有限，毁坏范围狭窄，完全可逆的——”

“我说了，一条性质，”阿夫斯汀冷冷地打断道，“让你们这些讨厌的孩子学会怎么数数是不是要求太高了？”他朝黑板挥舞了一下魔杖，上面立刻显现出绿色粉笔的潦草书法“动作起效迅速”。他看着全班，“还有人知道吗？”

“作用时长有限和毁坏范围狭窄，显然。”詹姆咕哝着，翻了个白眼。

西里斯干脆地举手，“毁坏范围狭窄，教授。”他说。这为他赢得了詹姆的狠狠一瞪，和教授的简短点头。

“毁坏范围狭窄，”阿夫斯汀玩味地说，他的嘴唇不悦地扭曲着，“如果你是挨咒的那一方这一点倒是很不错，但你们都必须记住恶咒在高危作战情形下是没有用的。如果你们在一个狼人身上用膝关节反弯咒，举个例子，你甚至没法让那头野兽减速。”

莱姆斯感觉到自己的胃在肋骨之下皱缩了一下。阿夫斯汀的话在他眼前唤起了栩栩如生的影像。他努力不去想那头狼跌跌撞撞地站起来，扑上前去撕碎那个惹怒它的巫师。

阿夫斯汀还在讲话，“当你面临直接的危险时，别费劲施恶咒：大开杀戒吧。你们七年级要学的那些咒语就是用来干这个的。一句恶咒只比一句挑衅多一点……看在梅林的份上，小鬼，别再揉你的书了！”

当莱姆斯意识到老师在把他拎出来时，手脚都凉了。他努力把恶心沮丧的表情从自己脸上扯掉，但他知道他只是成功地做了个恐怖的鬼脸。他渴望把自己的头埋在桌子下面，但他连动都动不了。

“你以后得习惯这种思想，”阿夫斯汀厉声说；“最好现在就习惯。这个世界上有你无法想象的危险，而我保证野生的半人类还不及其中一半。现在拿点骨气出来还有别再打扰我上课了。格兰芬多扣五分。”

他转身离开，开始询问教室另一边的学生恶咒的剩下四条性质。莱姆斯拼命控制住自己的表情。他必须学习如何隐藏自己的想法。这已经是许多天来他第二次对不友好的评论作出过激的反应。这节课剩下的时间里，他都埋头盯着羊皮纸，挣扎着平息窜动在脖颈上因屈辱而引起的热浪。

~discidium~

周五晚，格兰芬多一年级生于十一点四十五离开塔楼，去上天文课。课程开设在最高的塔顶，老师已在那里等候。就是那位看起来不高兴的女巫，有着长长的、灰白色的头发。她介绍自己是阿拉克尼教授（译注：Arachne古传系Lydia的少女，与女神Athena竞赛织绣获胜，被点化为蜘蛛）。

课程很痛苦：冗长，艰难，刺骨地寒冷。头顶低悬的月亮光芒万丈，一种不祥的、无言的威胁。虽然莱姆斯应该去找出北斗七星，他却忍不住地越过望远镜的边缘注视着它。它在呼唤着他的名字，而在他体内那头狼的影子不满地躁动着。

最后钟的指针指向了一点，格兰芬多们终于被允许回去，睡眼朦胧，冷得发抖地回到床上。莱姆斯绝望地这么做着。如果在霍格沃茨的生活就是这样的话，他觉得他还不如回家。

 

——第四章完——

 

附注：

1、关于莱姆斯的神话传说故事：

罗穆卢斯(Romulus)和瑞摩斯(Remus)的祖父努米托及其兄弟阿穆利乌斯是从特洛伊逃出来的埃涅阿斯的后代。他们的父亲死后努米特成为阿尔巴朗格的国王，而阿穆利乌斯则获得了王家宝藏，其中包括埃涅阿斯带来的特洛伊的金子。

由于阿穆利乌斯拥有宝藏，因此他的权力也更大。最后他将努米特推翻，自己篡位为国王。但是他怕努米特的女儿雷亚·西尔维亚会生出孩子来有朝一日推翻他，因此他逼迫雷亚·西尔维亚成为一个维斯塔贞女。维斯塔贞女是维斯塔的女祭司，她们必须是处女，而且发誓不与男人发生关系。一天晚上，战神玛尔斯来到西尔维亚所在的维斯塔庙里强奸了她。一种说法是玛尔斯化成狼强奸了西尔维亚。西尔维亚生下了两个异常健壮和美丽的双胞胎男孩：罗穆卢斯和瑞摩斯。阿穆利乌斯因此非常生气，他下令将西尔维亚活埋（这是对违反了其誓言的维斯塔贞女的处罚），将双胞胎抛弃到郊外。

另一种说法是阿穆利乌斯下令将西尔维亚和她产的双胞胎一起丢入台伯河。被派去杀罗穆卢斯和瑞摩斯的仆人不愿杀这弟兄俩，因此将他们的摇篮放在台伯河畔。河涨水时稳稳地将摇篮带走了。

在奥斯蒂亚发现的一座神坛，上面显示着罗穆卢斯和瑞摩斯被发现的过程。今天这个神坛保存在玛西摩宫

台伯河的河神保护罗穆卢斯和瑞摩斯，最后将他们的摇篮引导到维拉布鲁姆沼泽的一颗榕树下，因此在罗马榕树拥有很高的象征性意义。随后河神将双胞胎带到帕拉蒂尼山上，在一颗榕树下一条母狼饲养了兄弟俩。还有一只啄木鸟喂他们吃。狼和啄木鸟均是玛尔斯的圣兽。由于拉丁语中狼（Lupa）还有妓女或者狼神的女祭司的意思，因此也有人认为实际上所谓的狼是人。（——据维基百科）

2、霍利黑德哈比队

唯一一个全是女巫组成的国家魁地奇球队（威尔士队），队长是格韦诺格•琼斯。Harpy(哈比)是希腊、罗马神话中风的精灵，也是旋风的化身。（——据《哈利波特百科全书》）


	5. 第五章：每月预警

星期六早晨，莱姆斯比他的同学早很久就醒来，伴随着熟悉的痛觉窜动于四肢百骸。今晚是满月，而他离家百里——远离母亲和她轻柔的声音，她的热茶，她的芳香的浴盐。他不得不将就在宿舍里的小盥洗室里淋浴，在吵闹的礼堂里喝下一杯巧克力。他尽最大努力向他的室友隐藏起他的萎靡不振，但说起来远比做起来容易。

 

“你还好吗？”当莱姆斯经过格兰芬多公共休息室回到床上去时，西里斯问道，“你看上去很虚弱。”

 

“我很好，”莱姆斯撒谎道，“我只是有点疲倦；昨晚没怎么睡好。”

 

同样的谎言安抚了詹姆，莱姆斯爬回床上去时他才刚起床。他在毯子下面蜷成一团，断断续续尽可能长地打着瞌睡。

 

中午，他被一种想要冰冷生涩的东西的窘迫紧急欲望所攫住，回到了礼堂。各种各样或烘焙或烧烤的食物令他有点想吐，因此他撕开一块三明治，把番茄拂到一边，便开始贪婪地咬着那片厚厚的烤牛肉。但是，在他尝来它却像灰，根本咽不下去。他试着尝了一条鸡肉和两口牛排腰子派，但它们一样倒胃口。他用半杯南瓜汁填饱了肚子，那尝起来也比它本身甜腻得多。无视胃里持续的折磨，他被迫离开了充斥着不愉快气味的大厅。

 

为了避免回到格兰芬多塔楼遭遇更多尴尬的问题，他当即径直走向医疗翼。当他到的时候庞弗雷夫人在那儿。她正在叠毛巾，抬起头微笑着和他打了招呼。他太庆幸见到一位富于同情的成年人，于是立即跑向了她。

 

“那么现在，莱姆斯，”她愉快地说，“来吧，我们会照顾好一切的。你看上去一点也不好，可怜的小家伙。”

 

她伸出手摸他的额头，虽然他感觉冰得沁人但他知道她的手应该是温暖的。变形前后发烧是正常的，虽然他得到保证有些狼人最终摆脱了这个。他已经换上了他最旧的活动长袍，这样他躺在远离主治疗区的一个狭小私密的房间里那张小白床上之前就不用换衣服了。庞弗雷夫人一边和莱姆斯谈话一边给他一剂小白菊制剂和一副苦涩的魔药。

 

“现在，你父母告诉了我你通常是如何变形的。你自己能行的，是不是亲爱的？”她亲切地问。

 

“我不得不，”他痛苦地低语，感到了寒冷与恐惧，濒临哭泣的边缘。“我想回家！”他说，突然间丧失了意志。

 

“现在，莱姆斯，你是说真的吗？”她说，声音低沉。

 

无数画面从他脑海里闪过：那些痛苦，那些暴力，那些噪声，变形之后糟糕的早晨……“是的！”他肯定道，“是的，我想。”

 

“你不喜欢学校吗，亲爱的？”庞弗雷夫人询问道。

 

“我不确定。”他闷闷不乐地承认。

 

“好吧，你在认识新的人，结交新的朋友，是不是？”她问。

 

“可以说吧，不完全是。”他想到詹姆，争夺他的注意只为了惹恼他的对手，又想起了在猫头鹰棚屋的西里斯，他说他和他气场相合。“或许吧。”他轻声改口说道。

 

“好吧，这才两天：你得给它时间。而且你和其他人一样拥有接受正常教育的权利。你不喜欢你的课程吗？”她问。

 

“有些喜欢。”莱姆斯低声说。

 

“你瞧，你不觉得你应该给霍格沃茨一次机会吗？你可以在这儿过得很快乐；我知道的。”她温柔地笑着，递给他一张手绢。他用来擦了擦眼睛。她在他脑袋下面垫上枕头，拉过被子来为他盖好。这些小小的善举安抚了他，他腹部的结放松了一点。

 

“邓布利多教授已经想出了一个非常聪明的安排，当然，”庞弗雷夫人说着，“大家吃晚餐时你和我就出去然后把你安顿在你的藏身之处。月落之后我会回来照顾你。你有明天一整天可以休息，到时候我们再看看你星期一的状况：如果你觉得你不好的话就不用回去上课。这样可以吗，亲爱的？”

 

莱姆斯顺从地点点头。

 

“好孩子。现在争取睡会儿吧；到时间我会叫醒你的。”

~discidium~

当庞弗雷夫人唤醒他的时候他止不住恐惧地轻声呜咽了一声。他的头像是被敲打着，并且他被一种炽烈的饥渴折磨着。不过护士长似乎预料到了他的需求；她已经准备好了一杯凉水和一个切得很整齐的橘子。莱姆斯欣然接过了那杯水，但是水果的味道令他反胃，他希望，这已经是第二次了，希望来点含纤维和血锈的东西。

 

庞弗雷夫人一边喋喋不休地安慰他一边帮他穿鞋。她把他塞进他的斗篷里，他的手指笨拙地摸索时她帮他系好了带子。她似乎确切地了解他想要的是什么以及怎样提供给他，她娴熟的样子令人心安。她表现得好像帮助一个狼人准备月圆就是日常工作一样。

 

他们就要离开医疗翼时邓布利多教授出现在门口。他向庞弗雷夫人微笑了一下，同时向莱姆斯伸出手。莱姆斯瞟了一眼护士长，她点点头，他便握住了校长细长的手指。

 

“我很高兴我没有和你错过，”邓布利多热忱地说。他脸上没有一丝害怕或者厌恶，他蓝色的眼睛很温和。“我很愿意亲自带你参观我们的预防措施，看看你觉得它怎么样。这样可以吗？”

 

“好-好的，先生。”莱姆斯说，尽管他的痛苦在增加依然很高兴。校长本人对他表示出了兴趣，有那么一分钟他感受到了这种情形下任何一个一年级生都会感受到的“个人重要性”。

 

然后邓布利多向庞弗雷夫人道了晚安，带头走出了医疗翼。当他们离开城堡踏上狩猎场时莱姆斯感到了惊恐。

 

“我们要去哪儿，先生？”他紧张地问道，霍格沃茨坚固的城墙在他们身后远去。

 

“今天的湖水是不是很可爱？”邓布利多就像没有听到似的说。然后是一阵长久的沉默，因为莱姆斯觉得评论校长没有回答他的问题会很粗鲁。

 

“如果有人看见我们怎么办，先生？”莱姆斯终于逼问道，回头看着霍格沃茨数不清的窗子。“如果他们看见了我们，他们就会好奇你把我带到哪里去了。肯定会有人猜出接下来发生了什么。”

 

“莱姆斯，你的不幸遭遇的显而易见程度不及你和你父亲所想的一半，”巫师轻轻地说，在他前进的步伐中短暂地停下，同情地注视了男孩很久。“如果你不告诉任何人，它就不会见光。”

 

“妈妈总是这么说，先生。”莱姆斯承认，“但她不明白，并不真的明白。她以前还觉得狼人不是真的。”

 

“我毫不怀疑几年前的确如此，但我也同样确信这不再是事实。我更相信她完全明白，既然现在狼人是真的她当然知道，”邓布利多告诉他，“事实上，在某些事情上她似乎比你父亲在顾全大局方面采取了更明智的做法。”

 

“但她认为所有人都会像麻瓜一样看待问题，”莱姆斯反驳道，“一个麻瓜从来不会想到我是个狼人：就算他们注意到了所有的事他们也会认为那不可能。但巫师会怎么想，我每个月都会生病，每个月，恰好在月圆的时候，我满身淤青日渐伶仃撕咬得鲜血淋漓，我有的伤疤永远不会消失，我会疲惫不堪我会一副病恹恹的样子，我、我、我……”

 

突然他意识到恐惧控制了他，他就像个傻瓜一样地抱怨着。离家以来他还没有串起这么多词过。他感到脸上发烫，口吃到羞愧地沉默了。

 

邓布利多悲伤地微笑着，“我理解在你看来确实是这个样子，但你必须试着从你同学的角度来看一看。你会不规律地间断着空缺两三天的课。你所受的伤会早在你回去上课之前由庞弗雷夫人治好。为什么会有人推测出你的缺席和月圆之间的联系呢，这是毫无理由的。”

 

“但是先生——”

 

“我的孩子，理智点。对你来说显而易见的事并不一定对其他人也显而易见。而且我可以告诉你，”他补充道，眨着眼睛，“很多巫师认为一个狼人能被霍格沃茨录取就和麻瓜们认为狼人会存在一样荒谬可笑。”

 

莱姆斯低下头，“我很抱歉，先生。”他温顺地说，“我不是故意要争论的，先生。您非常善良地允许我来到霍格沃茨，我真的满怀感激，校长。真的。”

 

“我不是在谴责你的忘恩负义，莱姆斯。而且你也不用说我这样做很善良。”邓布利多转身把手放在男孩苍白的脸颊上。“你不能让你不幸的遭遇定义你。如果你这么做了，就是拱手让出你的人性——而那会是一件悲惨的事。你必须学会接受你和其他学生一样拥有同等的权利上霍格沃茨这一事实。只不过需要采取一点点额外的预防措施，而这是其中一个。”

 

校长在离一株大柳树大概十英尺（译注：1英尺=12 英寸或 30.48 厘米）外停下脚步。它几乎有二十英尺高，树干粗壮得莱姆斯无法环抱。它的分支卷须在风中静止。它周围的土壤恰到好处地长着些苔藓，粗壮的根系在肥沃的草皮下凶残地伸展着。

 

“令人印象深刻，是不是？”邓布利多问，“很难相信短短三个月之前它还在装饰着埃塞克斯郡的一座私人府邸。”

 

“一棵树，先生？”莱姆斯问道，“预防措施之一？”

 

“不是任何一棵树都可以的，”邓布利多说，顽皮地眨眨眼，“斯普劳特教授花了很大力气才移栽了它。你瞧，莱姆斯，这是一棵打人柳。看着。”

 

他向前走了三步，莱姆斯睁大眼睛瞧着，那棵树恢复了生机。刚才还静止不动的树枝开始像马鞭一样挥舞鞭笞，把入侵者作为攻击目标。带着与他年龄不相符的敏捷，邓布利多跳回了安全的地方。树又松懈下来，再次恢复惰性。

 

“没有人可以通过这些树枝。”他高兴地说。然后他挥了一下他的魔杖，从杖尖射出一颗螺钉。它击中了树基的一个结疤。“除非他们知道适合的诀窍。跟上，莱姆斯。我们不想被看见吧。”

 

对莱姆斯来说这似乎违背了校长早些时候关于他们不用担心被发现的断言。但是，他仍然跟着邓布利多来到树底树根间的一个缺口。“一旦打人柳恢复生机，”巫师说，“就没人可以接近这条隧道，你会得到充分的保护抵御不速之客。

 

莱姆斯盯着打人柳，“你要把我留在这下面变形？在一棵树下？”他的语气泄露了他的想法：这比没有保护措施还要糟糕！那只狼会毫无顾忌地撕咬它自己的腿；一棵打人柳无法抵御它很久的。

 

“天哪，不是！”邓布利多说，“快过来。”他俯身进入洞口然后消失了。

 

莱姆斯绝望地想要抗议。他什么都不想要，只想跑回家在他美好、安全的地下室里变形，但他就算不堆积恼人的抗议就已经是大家的大麻烦了。他紧张地跟在邓布利多教授之后滑下洞口。然后他就突然发现自己和校长面对着面，他的魔杖发出柔和的光芒。

 

“小心你的头；我恐怕这里并不是很宽敞。”老巫师说道。然后他紧紧地、令人安心地握住莱姆斯的手腕，开始沿着隧道前行。

 

这是一条低矮、潮湿、土质的通道，闻起来像地衣和新近挖掘的。莱姆斯被迫压低肩膀免得头发被已经从隧道顶部向下入侵的根网所缠住。在他前面，邓布利多教授几乎弯下一半的身子，手中的魔杖扫过地面。莱姆斯突然很庆幸自己没有幽闭恐惧症。

 

通道似乎永无止境，但是突然就转弯了。邓布利多放开了手，莱姆斯惊恐地发现校长把他一个人孤单地留在了黑暗里。但在恐慌席卷他之前，一只手伸下来帮助他穿过活板门来到一间光线昏暗的小室。

 

莱姆斯向四周望望。它被布置成一间起居室的样子，有几把老旧的扶手椅，两张细腿桌，以及一个橱柜。但是窗户被木板钉了起来，里屋也没有食物。莱姆斯困惑地皱起眉头。

 

“我们在哪儿，先生？”

 

“霍格莫德村，”邓布利多说，“我们正站在郊区的一座空房子里。今年夏天我找人修了这个：它，以及始于霍格沃茨场地的那条隧道。”

 

“但是先生，难道人们不会……”莱姆斯没再说，无限可能的各种恐怖剧本，全部都包括了秘密被发现，开始在他的脑子里上演小剧场。

 

“好奇？”邓布利多问，“打听此事？你瞧，我们散播了一个谣言，说我们迁移了一些城堡里的恶鬼凶灵到这。这幢建筑上的保护魔咒反映了我这种处理方法的绝佳天才。没人可以进来，也没人可以出去——除了通过我们刚刚用过的那条隧道。他审视着四周，满意地点点头。“一旦活板门关上，你在这里就绝对安全。”

 

“您确定吗？”莱姆斯问。他不确定他能否忍受在这里变形。这间房子太大太开阔。没有厚重的、加固过的大门。而且就算它们被钉起来了，它们仍然是窗子。“我……那只狼……它不会出去吗？”

 

“我向你保证，我的孩子，”邓布利多说；“一头匈牙利树蜂龙也出不去。你在这里安全得不得了。你想看看这房子的其他地方吗？”

 

“其他地方，先生？”

 

“是的。这里有一个勉勉强强的厨房，楼上还有两间卧室和一个可以用的盥洗室，”邓布利多沉思着抚摸他的胡子，“这方面的学者似乎有一个共识，那就是能有一个更大更有趣的地方以供探索的话可以减少受伤。”

 

莱姆斯觉得自己脸上失掉了最后一丝血色。就像有人朝他胃部猛击一拳，他开始剧烈地颤抖。

 

“你还好吗，莱姆斯？”校长在问。莱姆斯无法回答。他的背因冷汗而光滑，他的头脑被倔强入侵的感知所席卷：疼痛，恐怖，完全失控，毫无尊严……

 

“莱姆斯！”邓布利多有力的手臂在这孩子倒下之前接住了他。他扶着他坐在一把扶手椅上，摸了摸他的额头。

 

一滴泪滚落莱姆斯的脸颊，在他脸上留下一道冰冷的泪痕。“你没办法阻止它的，”他绝望地小声说，“你没办法控制它的。我父母……我们试过了所有方法。无一奏效。”

 

老巫师深思熟虑地看着男孩。“你在害怕，”他最后说道，轻声地就像在自言自语，“你在害怕你将要变成的东西。”

 

莱姆斯颤抖着挺直单薄的肩膀。他必须勇敢。他有多么紧张害怕，他离家有多么遥远，他只剩多少的时间为人，都不重要了。那只狼要来了，所以他必须勇敢。

 

“这不重要，”他说，下唇颤抖，“不重要，只是……只是没有什么能帮上忙，就是这样。”

 

“尽管如此，”邓布利多说，“我们还是可以试试。”然后他微笑了一下，伸出手摩挲着莱姆斯的手臂。“一旦对庞弗雷夫人安全了她就会回来领你。你为什么不上楼去脱下衣服呢；那样你就可以躺一会。”

 

“我……我觉得我更喜欢待在下面，”莱姆斯喃喃道，紧紧抓住椅子的扶手就像它可以把他钩在人类世界一样。“我以前从来没有用过楼梯。”

 

他意思是那只狼以前从来没有用过楼梯，但邓布利多看起来明白了。他庄重地点点头，捏了捏男孩的肩膀。“我必须回城堡去了，”他说，“学校里的其他人会奇怪我为什么晚餐迟到了的。晚安，莱姆斯，以及祝你好运。”

 

他无法对校长说出口对这句祝福的感谢。但是当邓布利多消失在隧道里，一并带走了他的魔杖光芒的时候，莱姆斯立刻希望他能说点什么话，任何话，只要能让这次拜访再延长几分钟。

 

被孤身扔在渐渐滋长的黑暗中，他脱下衣服，仔细地折起长袍放在一边。然后他再次坐在椅子边缘，在预先的恐惧中微微颤抖。现在，任何时候，月亮都可能升起，梦魇就会开始。只需要等待就行了。

~discidium~

变形之后的清醒总是整个折磨中最要命的一部分。他的嘴里有血。背部因躺在石头地板上而酸痛；毯子一定是滑下去了……但这不是石头地板，莱姆斯一个恐怖的激灵，想了起来。这一激灵使得细密的痛觉遍布全身。这不是那个熟悉的地下室，那个铺满了柔软的旧床单，是无数次变形的归宿的地下室。母亲没有在小门的另一边，等着跑向他。父亲没有在一旁照料他的伤口，然后把他抱到床上去。这一次没有母亲帮他擦脸，或者在一旁等着他，直到他准备好迎接一杯巧克力和一片阿司匹林来补充他喝下的止痛魔药。明天不会有人坐在他的床边给他读书，书里那些美丽的地方没有痛苦，不见忧伤。不会有的，家在远方，而他独自一人在空荡荡的老房子里，赤身裸体地躺在冰冷的黑夜里。

 

莱姆斯在早晨的寒气里发抖。他设法滚到了一边，但他看不见他的袍子。他的左臂抽痛着，他还可以感觉到齿间残留的皮肤。他用右手抱住自己，好像这样就可以向他痛苦抽搐的身体传递几寸温暖。他的眼睛渐渐适应了从加固窗户里滤进的灰暗晨光，然后他意识到他的斗篷就躺在几英尺外。如果加上他需要够着它的勇气的话那大概就是十英里。他悲惨地想还需要多久庞弗雷夫人才会来接他。他的眼皮撑不了多久，仁慈的无意识不远了。

 

~discidium~

 

地板的吱呀声像枪声一样刺破了紧张的寂静。莱姆斯惊醒了。他听到了脚步声。一束光射进房间，同时一种模糊的羞耻感爬进他的内脏。他不想就这样被看见，被暴露着被蹂躏过躺在一滩血水里。母亲是唯一一个能忍受看到他这样的人。就算是父亲也常常迅速地别过头去，没来得及全然藏起眼角的恐惧。

 

“好了，莱姆斯，我们最好让你躺到床上去。”这个声音轻快又平静。庞弗雷夫人在他身边跪了下来。她魔杖发出的光刺痛了他的眼睛，但莱姆斯感觉到她轻轻地为他盖上了一床毛毯。这似乎散发出温暖，他希望自己能够有力气紧紧抓住它。但他没有这个力气，不过护士长似乎清楚他想要什么。她俯身将一角塞在他的右肩下，贴身地为他包好髋关节（译注：就是腰腹部），以此还给他几分小小的尊严。

 

“哪里疼，亲爱的？”她轻声问。她已经在用魔杖为他的右臂止血了。她这么做的时候射向他眼皮的光芒变了，变得更温暖更跳跃，就像和他的心脏一起律动。

 

“呃…哪…”他努力着。可他的嘴巴不受他的控制，他虚弱地战栗着，说不出话来。

 

“好吧，好吧，没关系，”她安慰道，“诺克斯。”

 

光熄灭了。莱姆斯恐惧地发出嘶声，害怕这只是一个梦，然后会醒来发现自己依然在孤单地等待。而这一次，他知道，来接他的人可不会这么体贴。

 

“嘘，亲爱的，没事的，我在这儿。”他感到护士长的手抚过他沾满血的头发。她还低声说了其他什么，但他早已滑向魔法睡眠的无知觉世界。

 

~discidium~

 

当莱姆斯再次醒来的时候，昏沉又迷茫，他发现自己安全地躺在一张小床上。他轻轻地呻吟着，试图呼唤自己的母亲。一只温暖的手抚摸着他的眉毛。

 

“你感觉怎么样，亲爱的？”庞弗雷夫人的声音问道。

 

莱姆斯睁开眼睛，强迫它们找到焦点。房间光线很昏暗——出于对他的考虑，他猜。护士长的眼睛很和善，但他想起他在哪儿的时候还是止不住地一阵沮丧。他试着转过头去这样她就无法看到，但他这样做的时候脖子上的肌肉痛苦地绷紧了。

 

庞弗雷夫人娴熟地用一只手抬起他的头，把一个小玻璃瓶凑近他的嘴边。他乖乖地喝下，感受着那又苦又甜的混合物滑下他的喉咙。痛苦几乎立刻就大幅减轻了。不管这魔药是什么，它都比在家里用的任何药更迅速有效。“几点了？”他声音沙哑地问，他说话的能力终于恢复了。

 

“快到晚餐时间了。你想吃东西吗？”庞弗雷夫人问。

 

血液的味道还逗留在他齿间，这令他垂涎。“不…不了谢谢，”他说，“所以已经过了……”

 

“只过了十个小时，你睡得很好，虽然动了一两次，”她把他身下的枕头弄得更舒服，“我把你修补好清洁干净了。休息一会你会感觉更好。”

 

“我…我很抱歉……”他泪眼汪汪结结巴巴地说，“我真是个……真是个大麻烦……”

 

“噢，别这么说，孩子。你才不是麻烦。”她不同意地咂咂嘴，把围在他身上的毯子塞得更紧。“现在，你躺回去睡会觉。我保证你会感觉更好——啊，我差点忘了：你有一封信！”

 

她从围裙的口袋里掏出一封信递给他。他把它翻过来，然后看见他自己的名字被整洁地印在前面。他拆开封胶，拿出里面的纸仔细看。他认出这熟悉的笔迹是母亲流利的草书，他读道：

 

“我们最亲爱的莱姆斯：

 

我们今晚很想你，甜心。没有你的房子安静得可怕：真的，这很怪异。

 

你怎么样，莱姆斯亲爱的？庞弗雷夫人保证说会写信告诉我们事态的动向。当然，知道邓布利多教授如此悉心地照料好了一切很令人宽心。

 

别忘了我们爱你，而且我们想念你。以及我们希望你在学校过得开心。如果你有时间的话请给我们写信，亲爱的，然后告诉我们你怎么样。

 

带着我们所有的爱，莱姆斯，

 

母亲和父亲。”

 

莱姆斯注意到他的父亲没有在信上签名。虽然寄信的时候是星期天，他会在家。或许母亲急着追上邮差没有想到要问他。他心中涌起一阵暖流，他感激母亲，不仅不怕麻烦给他写信还用了“想念”一词，就像她一点都不害怕满月这个时间。莱姆斯知道他应该尽快给她回信，因为她肯定担心得要命。但他的脑子因疲劳而混沌，他甚至想不出一件高兴的事写进回信里。

 

所以他让庞弗雷夫人把信放在床边的小桌上，一动不动地躺下任她抚平床单的褶皱，拨开他眼前的头发。她在桌上留下一个小铜铃，告诉他如果他需要的话就摇铃。然后她便退回到主治疗区，让门微微留一个缝。莱姆斯很快便又睡着了。

 

~discidium~

 

他晚上醒来了三次，但都没有摇铃叫护士长。相反莱姆斯平躺着观察墙上的阴影直到他能够再一次入睡。早晨他只吃了一点点，给母亲写了一张精心措辞的便条，告诉她变形要多顺利有多顺利。他告诉了她庞弗雷夫人有多么善良，而且邓布利多还亲自花时间带他去他的藏身之处。他没有提及他的课程和他寝室里的男孩们。

 

庞弗雷夫人答应去寄信，告诉莱姆斯回去睡觉，但他请求允许回去上课。他害怕他一旦落后就再也追不上了，因为他没有人来帮他写作业。更重要的是，他确定，如果他任一周的时间偷偷过去的话，他的缺席会引起很多的怀疑。护士长很不情愿放走他，但最后她屈服了。

 

学校里其他的人正在用早餐。莱姆斯在没有遇到一个认识的人的情况下回到了格兰芬多塔楼。因为只有他一个人在寝室，他难得奢侈地公开换了衣服。（译注：防火防盗防小天咩？）这天早晨的书包对他来说太重了，更不要说背着它在城堡里面转。所以他拿出他的羽毛笔、墨水瓶和一小捆羊皮纸，然后扔下了书包。

 

他是第一个到魔咒课教室的。莱姆斯可怜地庆幸门没有锁上，因为他的膝盖已经在发抖，他急切地需要坐下来。他选了第三排很靠门的一个座位，然后等着其他人出现。

 

当西里斯进门的时候，他一眼就看到了莱姆斯。“嘿！你去哪儿了！”他问，他把腿晃荡在第二排的椅子上方，双臂交叠枕在靠背顶。“梅多斯级长不知道，埃迪▪博恩斯不回答，还有麦格说这不关我的事！（译注：这种时候犬狼党就要怒刷存在感：如果这都不算爱！）”他的语调暗示着西里斯▪布莱克不喜欢他的事情被其他人支配，不管那人是不是学院院长。

 

詹姆从后面撑住了莱姆斯的双肩，使他免去了努力地回答。

 

“你还好吗？”他问道，从一边肩膀上方探过头来观察莱姆斯的脸色。“你白得吓人。“

 

“我很好。”莱姆斯说，急切地想要改变话题。“你们俩和好了吗？”他祈祷着他们和好了；他清楚他今天可没有那份耐力来同时维持两个不相干的对话。

 

“差不多吧。”詹姆说，他看了西里斯很久。“虽然你错过了昨晚激烈的争吵。你去哪儿了？”

 

“现在，现在，孩子们；请坐好了！”弗立维教授走进教室，愉快地微笑着，朝黑板挥舞了一下魔杖。“我希望你们都好好享受了你们在霍格沃茨的第一个周末，但现在是时候回到工作与学习中了。”

 

詹姆滑进了莱姆斯左边的座位，瞪着那个本打算要坐在那儿的姑娘。西里斯重重地落进他的椅子，用手掌撑着头开始上课。

~discidium~

当莱姆斯走进变形课时他开始后悔没把书带上：麦格教授对班上说的第一句话就是：“翻到第二章。”

 

他无助地坐着，手放在腿上，等着挨骂。她开始在一排排的桌子间巡视。但当她经过他身边时，教授朝他的桌子挥了一下魔杖，一本破旧的图书馆藏课本便出现在他面前。他张开嘴想感谢她，但她微不可见地摇摇头，然后继续前进。

 

莱姆斯的心沉了沉，意识到她知道他的状况。邓布利多一定告诉过她了。毕竟，她是他的院长。这很合乎情理，但莱姆斯不自觉地感到了有点被背叛。他自私地希望校长在吐露他的秘密之前能先咨询一下他。而且他想知道还有多少人已经知道了。

 

——第五章完——


	6. 第六章：西里斯•布莱克

当学校里其他人在用晚餐的时候，莱姆斯正坐在礼堂大厅的楼梯上。他的全身都在痛，头也因为疲惫而变重了。他渴望地思念着宿舍里柔软的四柱床，但他还没有那个胆子翘掉黑魔法防御术课。

 

“你好啊，”西里斯的声音听上去平静又殷勤，他顺势坐在莱姆斯身旁的台阶上。他拿出一个盘子，被三明治，一份蔬菜拼盘，三个豪华奶油卷和一块大糖浆饼堆得高高的。“再嚼点什么？”他主动提议道。

 

莱姆斯并不是很饿，但他还是拿了一块三明治啃了一点边缘。“谢谢你。”他一边吞咽一边咕哝道。

 

“我们不会向对方开火的，你知道。波特和我。”西里斯伸直了他的长腿，这样一来他的脚就晃在下面第四级台阶上。“我知道你不喜欢我们吵架。我觉得那晚我们这样的时候那个小胖子都要哭出来了。你对他的印象如何？”

 

“我觉得他只是害羞，”莱姆斯静静地说，“他需要一点理解，就是这样。”

 

“不是他，是波特，我意思是。他以一种很恼人的方式有点逗人喜欢，但他也可以粗鲁得不得了。我希望他能放过我；我的人生已经够艰难的了。”

 

莱姆斯转身仔细看着另一个男孩的脸。他惯有的掌控一切的表情不在了，取而代之的是一种被榨干了的不安。莱姆斯想知道是什么在折磨着他。

 

西里斯感觉到了他的注视，晃了晃脑袋。他大大地咧嘴笑着，那一瞬间的无助已经过去了。“你到底吃不吃啊？”他问道。莱姆斯乖乖地又咬了一口。西里斯看起来满意了。“这才对嘛。我花了好大的功夫才收集到这一顿美餐，你知道的。”他挑选出一个奶油卷，热情地大口吃起来。“你想领先全班一步现在就去黑魔法防御术课教室吗？”他问道，嘴里塞满了东西。“我们说不定可以抢到星期五我们坐的那个位置。”

 

“这一次我要坐在后面。”莱姆斯说。

 

西里斯怀疑地看了他一眼。“因为他觉得你拉长个脸扣了格兰芬多五分？他可能现在什么都不记得了。”

 

“我要坐在后面。”莱姆斯坚决地重复道，两眼盯着他的三明治这样他就不用和另一个男孩有眼神接触。

 

“随便你吧。”西里斯耸耸肩，“我只是想让阿夫斯汀说我点好话，就这样。他是我父母的一个朋友。”这至少解释了周五的时候他为什么那么急着讨好。莱姆斯发现这个奥秘的真相奇怪地令人满意。

 

礼堂的门被推开，学生们开始涌入。西里斯敏捷地跳了起来。“最好出发了；那些后面的位置很抢手的。”他说，把那一大盘还没动过的食物放在栏杆旁。看到莱姆斯震惊的表情，他笑了一下。“别担心：家养小精灵会收拾的。”

 

“可能会有人不小心绊倒的。”莱姆斯抗议道，挣扎着站起来。

 

“那么他们就应该睁大眼睛看路。”西里斯说，若无其事地漫步走开了。

 

黑魔法防御术课的气氛和往常一样，但至少这次没有拐弯抹角地提到狼人。正坐在最后一排角落里的莱姆斯——西里斯坐在他右边——并没有注意到这一点，因为他正努力和一种全新的苦难作斗争。他发现要一直保持清醒几乎是不可能的。他四肢沉重，喉咙发痛，而且他的眼皮后面还有一种沙砺感。有那么一两次他觉得阿夫斯汀教授向他射来一道凶狠的眼光，但他无暇去管，保持他的头不垂到桌子上已经花费了他太多的精力。

 

当课程最后终于结束的时候，莱姆斯走了几乎像朝圣一样漫长痛苦的路程回到格兰芬多塔楼。他尽了全力才拖着身子上楼进宿舍。他蹬掉了鞋子，没换衣服就跌进了床里。

 

~discidium~

 

第二天早晨莱姆斯被刺耳的叫喊声吵醒。有那么短暂而糟糕的一瞬间，他以为他是在家里，而旧战最后还是再次爆发了，正如他一直以来所害怕的那样。然后他认出来了那些声音，突然意识到尽管昨天保证得好好的，但他的室友们又在吵架了。就是些平常的套路：詹姆挑衅西里斯的斯莱特林家族，然后轮到西里斯嘲笑詹姆和他的亲属，以及对分院帽的一锤定音发表微弱的抗议。彼得藏在被子下，没人理地轻声呜咽着。

 

莱姆斯站了起来，抓住床柱以抵抗脊椎延时的僵硬感，然后盯着那两位“战士”。试图弄清这场争吵的时候他还半梦半醒着。

 

“——他走过的路就像一条流鼻涕的蛇！”

 

“我为什么就应该是呢？你这个大混蛋，我又不是我母亲。”

“蛇鼠一窝，狼狈为奸！”

 

“你这个臭烘烘的、骄纵的、腐烂的小——”

 

“拜托！”莱姆斯突然大叫道，“拜托，别说了。”

 

他们转向他，暂时跳出争吵来惊讶一下。

 

“别说了。请不要吵。”他埋下头拼命地眨着眼睛，不受控制地被早些时候噩梦般的记忆淹没。早晨愤怒的声音，都是他的错。

 

“是啊，那么，告诉你的斯莱特林朋友——”

 

“我、没、有、进、斯、莱、特、林！”西里斯咆哮道，“虽然梅林知道那样的话会容易得多……”他愤怒地一拳打在他的枕头上。“闭嘴吧，波特，别管我！别再谈论你根本就不懂的事情，别再管我！我恨你！我恨你！”

 

“这就是你们布莱克所能做的，是不是？仇恨。”詹姆恶狠狠地说。

 

西里斯盯着他，下颚紧咬着。他挣扎了一秒钟，努力说出话来。然后他跳下了他的床，飞快地离开了宿舍，很明显忘了他还穿着睡衣这个事实。

 

“谢天谢地，终于摆脱了那个长鳞的混蛋。”詹姆自言自语地说，缩回被子里并把头放在枕头上。彼得•佩蒂格鲁紧张地从床单下探出头来。

 

在莱姆斯意识到他自己在做什么之前他已经跑下楼梯爬出了肖像画洞口，却不知道西里斯去了哪儿。昨天的建议隐约从记忆中闪现，于是他转向了身后的画像。“他走了哪条路？”他问道，“那个穿着白色睡衣的男孩。”

 

“那一边，亲爱的。”胖夫人迷迷糊糊地说，指了一下过道，“小心不要滑倒了；你没有穿鞋。”

 

没有在意他的脚，莱姆斯迅速地沿着她指的方向狂奔。当他来到一个岔路口的时候他又向一位戴着一顶很高的帽子的瘦削年轻人求助了方向，他被画在一个优雅的赛马旁边。

 

这条路上他发现自己不停地上楼梯穿过道，向左走又向右走再向右走，直到他也不知道他在哪儿。早晨的这个时候走廊都是空荡荡的，但接下去的每一个画像都看到过他那逃亡的同学。他不停地走啊走，背部的疼痛愈演愈烈。变形影响最严重的总是他的脊椎，这时就这样使用它太操之过急。他开始觉得他再也走不了的时候，他路过了一扇门，他可以听到门后有人在轻声地抽泣。

 

莱姆斯打开了它，发现这是一个扫帚柜，西里斯正坐在地板上，把头埋在大腿上哭。他抬起头来，怒视着这位闯入者，脸上还挂着泪痕。

 

“没事的。”莱姆斯说着，也钻进了柜子并关上了门。“没事的。”他轻轻地重复道。他在一把有点发霉的拖把旁边跪下。“我不会告诉任何人的。”

 

“那—那个波特，我，哼—哼—真的不喜欢他。”他挑衅地吸着鼻子。

 

莱姆斯把手伸进袍子的口袋然后找到了正如他所希望的，一条手帕。夏天的时候母亲做了两打，亲手为它们缝边并在角落里细细地绣上“R.J.Lupin”莱姆斯很高兴昨天没有用它的需求；它还很干净挺括。他把它递给西里斯，他大声地擤擤鼻子，又擦了擦眼睛。他另一只手里攥着一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，莱姆斯可以看到上面用蜘蛛般的字迹写着“来自你困惑的母亲”。

 

“我猜你和波特一样？”西里斯愤愤不平地说，瞄着手帕上温柔绣着的字母。“娇生惯养的黄金男孩，妈咪的小宠物，要什么有什么。从来用不着看一眼这个世界，更不要说担心了。没有困难。完美的生活。”西里斯用力地擦了一下鼻孔。（译注：小天你还是有个男神样好吗？这么放荡不羁真的没问题吗？）

 

“不是！”莱姆斯尖锐地说，内心里涌起一阵新的剧痛。“不是的。”

 

西里斯抬起头，对如此强调的回答感到惊讶，顾不得自己的闷闷不乐。“怎么回事？”他问。

 

“我的生活并不完美，”莱姆斯说，“我有困难的，很大的困难。”

 

“真的吗？那么，是什么？”另一个男孩看起来好奇又疑惑。

 

莱姆斯脸红了，他望向别处。“我……我不能说……”

 

“只有你说了我们才能解决你的困难啊。”西里斯实事求是地说。

 

“我们无法解决，”莱姆斯说，声音很平静，“我们……我的父母试过了。但他们没有办法。有些困难无法解决。”

 

“我又不是不知道，”西里斯阴沉地说，“看看我，被困在错误的学院里。那个该死的万事通帽子！如果它把我分在斯莱特林就好了，一切都会容易得多！”

 

“我很高兴你在格兰芬多，”莱姆斯说道，他强迫自己和另一个男孩对视。“我…我不…容易交上朋友，所以当我在火车上遇见你而你表现得很…友好…我很高兴我在学校里认识了什么人。这里有太多的陌生人。”他轻声地补充道。

 

西里斯发出一声空洞的大笑。“希望那是真的，哥们。感觉我认识学校一半的人。而且每一个人都认识我。噢，他们怎么能不认识我呢：那个最后落到格兰芬多的斯莱特林。我讨厌他们。你曾经有过这种问题吗？不管你多么努力你似乎还是不能和应该的人交上朋友，相反最后你云里雾里地和不需要的不良分子搞在了一起。你身上曾经发生过这样的事吗？”

 

莱姆斯摇摇头，“我似乎不能和任何人交上朋友。”他空洞地说。

 

“是么，你给我的印象很友好，”西里斯晃了晃那张手帕，慷慨地说道。“我意思是，除了你在火车上抓我那一下。”他带着泪湿湿地笑了，“你知道么，没有多少孩子有那个勇气对我那么做的，”他说，“我应该教训一下你。唉不过，既然你撞见我在扫帚柜里哭鼻子我就没那么好运给你留下高大威猛的印象了。”

 

“每个人都会哭的，”莱姆斯说，“你用不着羞耻。”

 

“是吗？”西里斯哼了一声，“你在什么环境下长大的？”

 

“康沃尔郡。”

 

大点的男孩盯着他，有那么一瞬间的失神，然后他轻声笑了。“你很实事求是啊。”他说。

 

莱姆斯什么都没说。他是很实事求是。他不得不。这很重要：他的父亲解释过这一点。‘总是看事物的表象。就算他们不是那个意思，他们也是这样说的。回答要及时、礼貌，永远不能绷着脸。这样他们就不会抓着问题不放。几个月的教导之后这似乎突然成了他唯一的防御。

 

猝不及防地，莱姆斯突然意识到没有父母帮他屏蔽危险的刺探他是多么地孤立无援。他以前总是依赖他们来编出聪明的借口和解释，依赖他们来保护他，因为有时候真相会糟糕地，原形毕露。如果有任何事发生的话——如果这里的任何人发现的话——他不会有母亲关心的怀抱去躲藏，不会有父亲抽出魔杖或用他有力的声音来强迫攻击者后退。

 

“你还好吧？”西里斯问道。

 

“啊？”莱姆斯抬起头，很受惊。

 

“你在颤抖。”

 

“噢，这没什么的。没什么。只是……我没穿鞋子，只穿着长筒袜。”他很快地说，一方面为自己迅速编造出这么合理的借口感到自豪，一方面又为谎言能否瞒天过海而提心吊胆。

 

“这儿是很冷，”西里斯说，虽然也光着脚但他看起来舒适得不得了。“但是别说长筒袜：这让你听上去像个大惊小怪的老巫婆。你这样是永远交不到朋友的。”

 

“那我应该怎么称呼它呢？它就是长筒袜啊。”莱姆斯说道，有点警惕。不管怎样，他母亲就是这样称呼它的，声音温柔又轻快。

 

“袜子，”西里斯果断地说，“总是说袜子。”

 

“袜子。”莱姆斯尝试着。他笑了一下。

 

“很好，”大点的男孩赞赏地点点头。“现在，鉴于我们没有更好的事要做，我们不如深入了解一下彼此，好不好？你先来，莱姆斯•卢平，嗯，中名呢？”

 

“约翰。”

 

西里斯挑眉。“以某人命名的吧，是不是？”

 

“妈妈的祖父，”莱姆斯说，“约翰•考克斯。”

 

西里斯皱起鼻子，“算你过关。最喜欢的颜色？”

 

“什么？”

 

“迁就我一下，”他令人信服地一笑，“最喜欢的颜色。”

 

“我……好吧，蓝色吧，我觉得……”莱姆斯结结巴巴地说。

 

“哎呦，有力点！最喜欢的颜色！”

 

“蓝-蓝色。”

 

西里斯耸耸肩。“我们会研究的。父亲在格兰芬多，你在火车上说的。那妈妈呢？”

 

“没有。”莱姆斯说。

 

一根深色的眉毛挑起，显然很困惑。“怎么，你没有妈妈吗？”

 

“没有——我意思是，有，我当然有。”莱姆斯说，“但她没来过霍格沃茨。”

 

“啊！外国人，是吧？”西里斯明智地说道。

 

“是啊。不是。那个，她来自爱尔兰。”

 

“祖父母很古怪，是不是？”

 

这似乎是个很奇怪的问题。莱姆斯摇摇头，“他们已经死了，但是并不古怪，妈妈说他们很正常。”

 

“你意思是她是个……哑炮？”西里斯问道，音量降低到同情的耳语。

 

“不是。”莱姆斯轻轻地说。他开始觉得有点走投无路，虽然他不确定这是为什么。

 

“那为什么？她到底为什么不来霍格沃茨？”西里斯质问道。

 

“她是个麻瓜啊，当然。”

 

一石激起千层浪，莱姆斯觉得他的胃皱缩着。他以前看到过这种表情很多次，虽然从来没在这种情形下。西里斯的眼睛睁得很大，他的下巴掉了下来，一种条件反射般的厌恶表情开始和他的震惊混在一起。

 

“你的父亲在格兰芬多，”他慢慢地说，“然后他娶了一个麻瓜？”

 

“是的……”莱姆斯说，“他不能吗？”

 

“好吧，这个…那个…好吧，好吧，首先，他们究竟是怎么相遇的？”他皱眉，“你父亲不是那些没有比捣鼓麻瓜联络和外部事务更好的事要做的魔法部疯子中的一员吧？”

 

“不是，他在基础教育办事处，”莱姆斯说，“他遇见妈妈的时候她在牛津读哲学。他那个时候在巫师图书馆工作。”

 

“怪异，”西里斯说。现在厌恶不见了，他看起来只是很困惑。“但是，我意思是，她知道魔法吗？她知道你是个巫师吗？”

 

“她当然知道，”莱姆斯说，对这个问题大吃一惊。这是个很不正常的搭配吗？除了他是个狼人，他一直觉得他的家庭很正常。

 

“但是当她发现的时候她不生气害怕吗？”他的朋友问道。（译注：升级成朋友了！）

 

莱姆斯摇摇头。“她没有发现，父亲在他们结婚前一年告诉了她。他不告诉她可能不好吧，是不是？”

 

西里斯耸耸肩。“这很怪异，仅此而已。一个巫师和一个麻瓜。现在很多人都会和麻瓜种结婚，但我打赌你是我们年级唯一一个混血。唯一一个真正的混血，我意思是，有一个完全不会魔法的家长。”

 

“或许吧……”莱姆斯一点都不喜欢这个主意。鹤立鸡群很危险；如果每个人都在关注你的话隐藏秘密就很难了。

 

“那是什么样子的？你们家的家养小精灵会介意从一个麻瓜那儿接受命令吗？”现在西里斯的脸上有一种热切的好奇。

 

“我们没有家养小精灵。”莱姆斯说。

 

“你们没有？”西里斯似乎抓住这个概念也很困难，“那……那你的父亲做所有的家务吗？我意思是，既然你母亲不会魔法。”

 

“她不用魔法做，当然。”莱姆斯说。他想起母亲掸去起居室幕布上的灰尘时转过身来对他微笑，“这样一样好——更好，她是这么说的，但我抓到过父亲在她没有看着的时候用魔杖打扫厨房，而她从来没有注意到有什么不同。”

 

“她自己做家务？不用魔法？扫地擦灰冲洗，就像……就像麻瓜那样？”他不好意思地从莱姆斯身上移开视线，“亲爱的萨拉查啊，要是我母亲知道……”

 

莱姆斯坐在那儿，迷乱地石化了。然后西里斯抬起头，又想问问题。

 

“所以，你们有一个那玩意，是吧？”他急切地问。

 

“一个什么？”

 

“就那个麻瓜玩意！”西里斯嚷道。他现在看起来很抓狂，眼睛睁大，充满热切。他饥渴地前倾，“有着橡胶轮子和发出喧嚣的呼呼声的东西，里面还有个麻瓜可以骑的座位！”

 

“呃？”莱姆斯完全摸不着头脑。

 

“一个…一个…你知道的，就那玩意。一种上了发条的马车，或者说一个噪音制造机，再不然一个啸叫尖利的模仿品，一个…一个…一个…一辆摩托！”他胜利般地打了个响指，因为他抓住了他想要的那个词。“就是它，摩托！你们有摩托吗？”

 

“哦，摩托啊，”莱姆斯几乎要咧嘴笑了，其他那些词语终于有意义了。“是的，妈妈喜欢要一辆。而且它也不是很吵，真的。”

 

西里斯看起来像个第一次舔到冰棒的孩子。“嚯！什么种类的？它跑得很快吗？”

 

“不，就是正常的速度。”莱姆斯说。

 

“那是什么种类呢？”西里斯追问道。

 

“它是棕色的。”

 

另一个男孩翻了个白眼。“不是，什么材料？什么种类？”

 

“我不知道，”莱姆斯说。他闭上眼睛，试图回想起那辆有着圆顶的矮胖小摩托车。“它是棕色的，有四个座位。”

 

“啊，你一点也不行，”西里斯厌烦地说，“你一点都不懂那个玩意，是吧？如果我的母亲是个麻瓜，我会尽我所能地挖掘出任何事！它是怎么工作的？”

 

莱姆斯无助地耸耸肩，“妈妈给它加满油，然后它就可以发动了。”

 

“什么，每时每刻吗？”西里斯看起来很敬畏。

 

“不，只有她要用的时候。她把钥匙插进去它就发动了，就是这样。”莱姆斯一直觉得摩托车司空见惯。他真的不明白它有什么有趣的；它只是母亲往返超市的一种方式而已。

 

“嗯……”西里斯皱起眉头，短暂地陷入沉思。然后，显然觉得这不算是一次卓有成效的探究，他耸耸肩。“该你了。”他说。

 

“干什么？”莱姆斯说。

 

“问问题啊，废话。”他做了个鼓励性的手势。“来吧，就像我刚才那样。西里斯•布莱克。”

 

“啊……你是因什么人命名的吗？”莱姆斯努力着。

 

西里斯点头。“大犬座中最亮的一颗星，”他说，“这是个很老的家族起名传统。”

 

“我……不，我不记得剩下的了。”莱姆斯从大腿上抬起视线。

 

西里斯毫不同情。“得了吧，”他说，“昨天的变形课上到一半你就用心记住所有的阅读材料了。你指望我会相信你不记得我的问题了吗？”

 

莱姆斯投给他一道自己希望是可怜恳求的目光。

 

“好吧，好吧，我来帮你，”西里斯心软了，“我最喜欢的颜色是橙色，但仅仅是现在。我的父母都在斯莱特林，这一点你已经知道了，还有我所有沾亲带故的叔叔阿姨也是，这个斯拉格霍恩可能提到过。我有一个弟弟，雷古勒斯。他是妈妈真正的宠物。而且我可以用任何东西跟你打赌他最后也会进斯莱特林的，然后我就会成为有史以来唯一一个进格兰芬多的布莱克。”他郁闷地哼了一声，开始挠他的耳朵。“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

 

“没有，”莱姆斯说。他说话的时候声音有点颤抖。“我妈妈曾经想要一个孩子的，在我小的时候，但是……”刻骨的负疚侵袭着他。

 

“啊，你最好没有！”西里斯悲痛欲绝地向他保证，“他们就是灾难，兄弟姐妹们。雷吉就是个谋杀犯。比我小两岁的样子。所有人都很惊讶：不认为我妈妈还能有孩子。她太老了。”

 

莱姆斯对这种不礼貌的说话方式有点震惊。他知道他自己的母亲也在老去：她的头发在变灰，她有一种以前未曾有过的悲伤、疲倦的表情。但他不能想象这样说她，她是因为照顾他才变得白发苍苍精疲力竭。

 

“然后就是堂亲们，”西里斯说道，伸出手指来数，“贝拉，多米，还有西茜。迷人的姑娘们。全都在斯莱特林。贝拉已经毕业了，感谢我的幸运星。多米在读七年级，西茜四年级。你那天见过她的。她们是我叔叔塞格纳斯（译注：Cygnus，意即天鹅座）珍贵的小天鹅。”他停顿了一下，对这个明显是家族式的措辞吐了吐舌头。“还有我的阿尔法德叔叔。以及外公波利克斯和爷爷阿克图勒斯，他们是堂亲。”

 

莱姆斯困惑地皱眉，“你的外公和爷爷是堂亲？”他问道。

 

“不是第一代堂亲！”西里斯焦急地反驳道。然后他换了个姿势，明显很不舒服，“好吧，事实上，是的，他们是第一代堂亲。但这样一来妈妈和爸爸就是第二代了，好吗？你敢告诉别人，我就趁你睡觉的时候谋杀你！”

 

他看起来是说真的。莱姆斯拼命点头，“我不会的，”他发誓，“我不会的。”

 

“很好！因为波特要是知道了就不会让我活的。已经认为我是近亲繁殖了。不管怎样，还有卢克雷蒂娅阿姨，她嫁给了内特•普威特。可怜的家伙。”他露齿一笑，“但阿尔法德叔叔真是棒极了！他曾经打过魁地奇，他还保证过今年夏天要给我买一把飞天扫帚！我魁地奇玩得很好，但我只有在去拜访他的时候才能玩：他住在乡下，你瞧。当我毕业之后我也要搬到那儿去，我想。阿尔法德叔叔说没问题。不知道到时候我会不会想待在伦敦的房子里，如果他不想要我的话。当爷爷和爸爸都不要了之后那房子就会是我的，当然，但我觉得一个崭新的合格巫师应该自己打拼一段时间：体验一下自由。你觉得呢？”

 

“我确定我不知道。”莱姆斯犹豫着说。

 

“必须要体验一下自由，”西里斯坚决地说，“你离开学校之后想干什么？”

 

“我……”莱姆斯出神地盯着前方。他突然离开学校的可能性看起来高的可怕，秘密被发现之后含恨屈辱地离去。所以他从来不曾想过他会读完七年级，现在也不。“我一点儿也不知道。”他说。

 

“我想当个傲罗。”西里斯强调说，“你知道的，与黑巫师抗争，把世界变成个更安全的地方，与此同时乐在其中。完美的工作。”

 

“听上去是这样的。”莱姆斯礼貌地赞同着。

 

“贝拉没有工作，”西里斯继续漫谈，“我觉得她疯了——如果她没有，她很快也会的。她一门心思向我母亲和她母亲学习怎样做个好淑女。多米不肯说她明年想干什么。只要妈妈问到她就只是甜甜地说她还在权衡，只要我问到她的耳朵就会变成粉红色而且止不住地咯咯傻笑。女孩子们永远都没有真正的人生规划，”他坏笑道，“但是我有。我会在黑魔法防御术课得到高分，我会用我高超的魔药技艺使他们惊叹，我会用我的魔咒技巧使他们惊叹，我会在变形术方面令人瞠目结舌，我会在草药学方面光芒万丈，然后下一步你就会听说我当上了魔法法律执行司司长。”

 

“这很有野心。”莱姆斯低声说道。莱姆斯人生最大的报负就是再没有一个人，从此以后，能够发现他是什么。

 

西里斯绝望地呻吟着。“我知道，哥们！”他说，揪着他的发根。“所以告诉我为什么，为什么，为什么，哦，为什么，哦，为什么我要在格兰芬多？”

 

“或—或许你很勇敢？”莱姆斯试着说。

 

西里斯的灰眼睛怀疑地眯起，“斯莱特林也可以很勇敢。”他不耐烦地说。

 

“是啊，没错。”莱姆斯说，“但或许你更勇敢而不是更有野心？”

 

西里斯一脸生气。“又或许那顶该死的帽子搞砸了我的分院！我认为我应该有第二次机会。你觉得他们这一年会把那东西放在哪儿？”

 

“我确定我不知道。”莱姆斯说。

 

“是啊，你当然不知道，”西里斯说，“怎么能指望你呢，一个混血的一年级生？嗯，我要问问安多米达，她一定知道。”

 

莱姆斯试图回忆起谁是安多米达，但他做不到。他甚至无法想象拥有这么多的亲戚。他只有一个未婚的姑妈：他父亲的姐姐莱托。他幼时的童年记忆里有个模糊的印象：总是带给他糖果的一位胖胖的女士。他还记得她切断与她弟弟家所有联系的那一天。她听着父亲尽量平静的解释。然后她命令当时只有五岁的莱姆斯，脱下他的袍子。他记得她打量着他的身体，抓住他的胳膊，粗暴地弯曲它以便更好地看到那些可怖的伤疤，那些野兽的印记，那些受了诅咒永远、永远都不会消失的记号。

 

然后突然之间他的李姑妈，一直以来都非常关心非常温柔的姑妈，猛地推开了他，导致莱姆斯摔了个鼻青脸肿。她叫他“狼人”并向他吐口水，然后永远地从她弟弟家消失了。那是他第一次真正难忘地遭遇到巫师对他那种人怀有的仇恨，而且那一天他没有从父亲那里得到任何安慰。他仍然记得他在母亲的臂弯里安静地哭泣；非常安静，这样父亲就不会听到。

 

“嘿，你确定你还好吗，哥们？”西里斯问道，撕破了莱姆斯回忆的面纱解救了他。

 

“是的，我很好，”他撒谎道，“我们应该去吃早餐了。肚子饱了更容易感到快乐。”

 

西里斯绽开一个灿烂的笑容。“我喜欢你思考的方式。”他坚定地说道。他站了起来，咕哝了一声。

 

他伸出手拉莱姆斯起来，莱姆斯高兴地接受了，然后他打开了门。他们走进走廊，却收到一声温和的“早安”的问候。

 

两个男孩都转过身来，看见校长正站在他们身后。他明亮的蓝眼睛闪烁着光芒，他厚厚的白胡子后面一个微笑若隐若现。

 

“早上好，先生。”莱姆斯条件反射般地说道，“您今天早上感觉怎么样？”

 

“好极了，莱姆斯，好极了。”巫师说道，“你呢？”

 

“我很好，先生，谢谢您。现在好多了。”他突然想起西里斯还站在他身旁，“噢！这位是——”

 

“西里斯•布莱克，如果我没有搞错的话。”校长愉快地说。

 

“是的，先生，独一无二的那位。”西里斯明快地说。然后一片阴影掠过他的脸颊。“我猜你是收到了关于我的一封信？”

 

“一两封吧，是的。”校长的声音里略带好奇。

 

“我猜该不会是…那个…分院帽犯了个错误吧？”西里斯问道，突然非常低沉。

 

“恐怕没有，”巫师清醒地说道，“分院帽，不像你我，它不犯错误。虽然它的裁定或许短时间内像是不方便，我确信你最终会满意的。或许这能安慰到你，今年我们有相当数量始料未及的分配。”

 

“像佐拉被分到了拉文克劳而不是赫奇帕奇，”西里斯说道，点了点头，“还有那个维瑞迪安姑娘。”

 

“相当一部分令人惊讶的分配，是的，至少其中的一个已经带着相同的问题来找过我了。说实在的，我很惊讶你还没有去我办公室自己找出答案，别人还告诉我你很任性呢。”他顽皮地微笑着。

 

“好吧，或许我是在确定是否有困难呢，先生，”西里斯说，“何况确实有！”

 

邓布利多宽容地点点头，“我很感激，布莱克先生，但我向你保证有朝一日你会很高兴帽子做出的决定。”

 

“如果我不呢？”

 

“那我就是一个辜负了我身上神圣职责的蹒跚的老白痴。”校长说道。他的语气，虽然还是很愉快，却明白无误地暗示着这场谈话就此结束。他以一个好玩的观察结果改变了话题：“似乎你们俩比预期的要早离开宿舍啊。”

 

他闪烁的眼睛扫过莱姆斯，他的长袍凌乱，脚上还穿着长筒袜。然后又看向西里斯，他身上除了睡衣什么都没有。两个男孩交换了一个无辜的眼神。

 

“那个，先生，”西里斯说，“离上课还有一个小时呢。”

 

“是啊，”邓布利多同意道，“我很高兴你们把这儿当成家，我正是想让你们这样认为霍格沃茨。”他现在正看着莱姆斯。“当做第二个家，一个你可以感到安全和幸福的地方。”

 

莱姆斯斜瞟了一眼另一个男孩，但西里斯正带着一种深深的喜悦表情看着校长。“谢谢您，先生。”小狼人小声说道。

 

“我希望一切都还好吧？”邓布利多追问道，“更重要的是，我希望如果不好的话你们会告诉我的对吧？”

 

“是的，先生，”莱姆斯说。“一、一切都好。”

 

“我很高兴听到你这样说，”校长说，“我看到你们很享受小小的造访我们众多扫帚柜中的一个。个人来说，我很喜欢它们。如此有趣的地方——麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。我敢说扫帚柜是一个巫师手边最有用的地方之一。”

 

“我也这么想。”莱姆斯同意道。

 

西里斯轻轻地吹了个口哨，“邓布利多认识你？”他耳语道，显然很惊奇。

 

莱姆斯点点头，“我们…我…”

 

“我们曾有幸见到过。”邓布利多说，“你为何不赶快回去在早餐之前换好衣服呢，布莱克先生？给格兰芬多时间。别忘了，你可能会改变你的想法。”

 

“是啊，”西里斯说道，跺跺脚，“我相信。”

 

邓布利多把一只手放在莱姆斯肩上。男孩惊讶地抬起头。校长笑得很温和。“一切都好吗，莱姆斯？我要承认自从我们那天谈话之后我一直对你有点小担心。”

 

“不，先生——我意思是，是的，先生，我……我很好。我很高兴，非常高兴能在这里。”至少，他非常努力地想要高兴。

 

邓布利多的眼睛闪烁着像蓝宝石一样的光芒。“为了来到这里你克服了很多。我想你肯定对学校怀揣着一份特殊的珍惜。”

 

“是的，先生。我非常珍惜。”

 

“很好，我也是。”邓布利多高兴地说道，然后从他的袍子里掏出一个纸包。“来点太妃糖？它们非一般地美味。”

 

莱姆斯犹豫着接过糖果，不确定要怎么想。他用拇指和食指夹住它，“我不应该吃的，”他说，“早餐之前不行。”

 

“今天你用早餐会有点迟，”邓布利多说，“你和我要去散步。”

 

“去哪儿？”莱姆斯轻轻地问。

 

“这里或那里，随我们喜欢。”邓布利多轻快地说道。他开始走下走廊，手依然搭在莱姆斯肩上。“如果你这样拿着的话它会融化的。”他说，朝太妃糖扬了扬头。莱姆斯把它扔进嘴里，有点脸红。校长微笑着，“现在，你能告诉我是什么在困扰着你吗？”

 

莱姆斯犹豫着。

 

“说吧，”邓布利多鼓励道，“别害怕。你在霍格沃茨的安全，靠的是每月的某些预防措施，而不是讨好别人。今天早上你的脑子里在想些什么呢？”

 

莱姆斯艰难地咽了一下口水。“你告诉了别人。”他说，无法抑制一股指责爬入他的声音。“你告诉了麦格教授我是什么。”

 

“这是我做的一件好事。”邓布利多说，“她知道后能宽容你没有为上课做好准备。难道你宁愿她在其他同学面前批评你吗？扣格兰芬多的分数？关你的禁闭？”

 

“不，先生。”莱姆斯说，突然为他的无礼感到羞耻。“但是校长，您还告诉了谁？”

 

邓布利多微笑着。“没有了。麦格教授是你的院长；她不得不被告知。其他的教授就没有必要知道了。甚至那些为你的藏身之处出过力的人都不知道它的用途。我猜弗立维教授可能看出了一点端倪，但他没有理由把可能安到你身上——而且无论如何我向你保证你可以指望他思想开明行事独立。”

 

莱姆斯抿着嘴。“先生，我不是故意——”

 

邓布利多抬起一只手止住他的话头。“我知道你不是。”他亲切的说。他们默默地走了几步。“你在你的宿舍安顿的怎么样？我很高兴地看到你在结交朋友。一切都像你所希望的那样发展吗？”

 

有些话就像翻滚的浪潮一样汹涌而出。“是西里斯•布莱克，先生。他看起来不是很高兴。他和詹姆•波特——他们都在我的宿舍里，先生，他们总是在吵架。”莱姆斯胆怯地说，“他们用最恶毒的语言称呼对方。”

 

“啊，”邓布利多看上去正在开口之前斟酌用词，“你瞧，莱姆斯，西里斯需要的是一个他自己想清楚事情的机会。一旦他克服了最初的震惊——而你必须理解这对他来说是一个非常了不得的震惊——他就会开始用外界的意见代替他自己的。到那时，我毫不怀疑他会回心转意。别担心西里斯•布莱克。”

 

他们现在回到了格兰芬多塔楼，邓布利多送莱姆斯上去换衣服。当莱姆斯坐在礼堂里早餐吃到一半时他才开始疑惑，校长究竟是怎么知道他们在扫帚柜里的。

 

——第六章完——

 

附注：

1、阿尔法德•布莱克（Alphard Black）：小天狼星的叔叔。他去世后给小天狼星留下了一笔数目可观的遗产，从此小天狼星有了自己的房子。阿尔法德也和小天狼星一样被从布莱克的家谱上除去了名字。

Alphard是海蛇座的a 星，2.0等星。阿拉伯语中是“孤独的人“的意思。（——据哈利波特百科全书）

2、布莱克家以星座命名的诡异传统：

波利克斯：Pollux，意即双子座

阿克图勒斯：Arcturus，意即大角座

3、普威特（Prewett）家族：在伏地魔的势力刚刚强大起来的时候，普威特家作为最有实力的家族之一，被伏地魔视为眼中钉。他们战斗得英勇顽强，据穆迪说，动用了五个食死徒才将吉迪翁和他的弟弟费比安杀死。普威特是罗琳的一个好朋友的名字，是罗琳在葡萄牙当英语老师时的室友。在罗琳与乔治•阿兰德斯离婚陷入困境的时候，普威特和另一名室友艾妮•基利一起向她伸出了友谊之手，帮助了她。《哈利•波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒》一书的献言“To Jill Prewett and Aine Kiely，the Godmothers of Swing（献给斯汶的教母吉尔•普威特和艾妮•基利）”中，Swing是指葡萄牙很早就有的迪斯科的名字。三人还是单身的时候，经常在这里度过愉快地周末假期。（——据《哈利波特百科全书》）


	7. 第七章：扫帚的和解力量

在霍格沃茨第二周快要结束的时候，莱姆斯彻底放弃了试图跟上宿舍里波动的人际关系现状的努力。詹姆和西里斯会先和好，然后从伦敦来的一封信又会把西里斯扔进反格兰芬多的阴霾里。这些信里写了什么莱姆斯只能猜测，但他确实注意到有三种不同的笔迹。有一种蜘蛛般的，看起来似乎属于他的母亲而且来得最频繁，还有一种粗体的正规铅字，最后是一种莱姆斯其实很妒忌的优雅的随手艺术字。最后一种似乎最惹西里斯生气，所以相对的那也是最不频繁的。

 

詹姆不断地收到家里的爱心包裹一点也帮不上忙。他怀着高傲的慷慨分享它们，但令人痛苦的事实是，西里斯明显在嫉妒。他自己得到的永远都只有信件，而且无论上面写了什么那肯定都令人不快。不管邓布利多说了多少鼓励的话，莱姆斯都开始对两个男孩能达到任何形式的持久和平感到绝望。他提心吊胆地过着他的日子，害怕着那总会到来的一天，当詹姆——他依然致力于争夺莱姆斯的注意——发现莱姆斯已经做出了他的决定。西里斯•布莱克才是他的朋友，这是他无法改变的事实，但他知道詹姆•波特不会高兴的。

 

这个月的第三个星期五，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的一年级生为了他们的飞行课入门在室外聚集起来。阿维安先生，一位干瘦、皱巴巴的老巫师，挂着亲切的微笑。他们到的时候他正在等候。四排扫帚被摆了出来，学生们收到指示选一把站在旁边。这花了一点时间，混乱之中菲利普•埃弗里和他那些狐朋狗友开始找西里斯的茬。

 

“准备摔个狗吃屎吧，血统叛徒布莱克？”埃弗里以一种拍马屁、带着鼻音的语调说。“要是擦破皮了怎么办？要去找妈咪吗？”

 

“想象力倒挺丰富，嗯？”西里斯懒洋洋地说，“我想他们现在已经开始在你睡前奶瓶里加入龙爪了，是不是？”

 

“你应该放尊重点，西里斯。” 昆蒂利亚•克劳奇斥责道。“别忘了，至少埃弗里成功地进入了正确的学院，因此没有令他的整个家族蒙羞。”她做作地叹了一口气，“你这个可怕的、邪恶的、自私的男孩！你有没有想过你那些可怜的堂姐？她们在公共休息室里几乎抬不起头来，特别是当有人问到她们是否和你有关系时。”

 

“如果你曾和四年级的人八卦过那你大概已经听说我不会因为是女孩子就心慈手软。”詹姆随意地说着，选择了西里斯旁边的一把扫帚。他的手插在兜里，而莱姆斯知道他正握着魔杖。

 

“你不敢的，波特。”昆蒂利亚嘶声说，朝老师扬了扬头，他正毫无进展地组织着游荡的学生。

 

“噢，是么？”詹姆问道，露出牙齿笑了。“是什么让你这么想呢？”

 

“如果你这么做的话，斯内普会向你施恶咒的。是吧，斯内普？”埃弗里讥笑道，不怀好意地朝那个驼背男孩笑了笑。“整个月都在高谈阔论你所知道的恶咒。吹吧，你就。给我们露一手好了。”

 

詹姆仰天大笑，“鼻涕精？”他哼了一声，“这就是你能做的？他甚至不是一个合格的巫师。如果他一直向你喋喋不休他优秀的斯莱特林渊源，那么他是在撒谎，你知道的。问问马尔福级长吧，或者任何人都行。没有一个巫师家庭叫斯内普。”

 

“你—你闭嘴，波特！”西弗勒斯尖叫道。他苍白的脸颊上浮起明亮的红点，而且他不停的焦虑地瞟着其他冷笑着的斯莱特林。“你怎么敢说我是个骗子。”

 

“因为你本来就是个骗子，不是吗？”詹姆冷冷地说，“那就是你肮脏的小秘密：你不是斯莱特林精英中的一员，而且你永远也不会是。你的家谱对他们来说就是不够好。”

 

“你会后悔惹怒我的！”斯内普微弱地抗议道，就像他想不出更不祥的话来说。

 

詹姆当然丝毫不为所动。“是吗？”他讥笑道，“准备朝我来一枪吗，那么？就你？”

 

斯内普蜡黄的脸涨成可怕的红色。“Cephoris！”他大喊道。一串火花从他的魔杖尖射出。

 

“盔甲护身！”詹姆吼道，恶咒被安全地弹飞了。

 

周围的学生退后着形成一个包围圈。西弗勒斯大叫着一些无人能解的东西，詹姆连忙闪身躲避，然后起身反击，魔杖发出蓝色的光。西弗勒斯大叫道：“Andus Mericus！”，却又一次地被詹姆躲了过去。第三道咒语被喊了出来，这次换斯内普防御。他防护魔咒的威力震得詹姆向后飞起，他重重地尾椎骨着了地，冲击力使得他的魔杖脱手而出。西弗勒斯向前冲去，显然占了上风，然后狠狠地踢了詹姆的肋骨一脚，力道如此之大使得詹姆呼出了一声诡异的爆裂声便不省人事，数分钟之后才开始喘气和不适地干呕。

 

西里斯愤怒地咆哮了一声。“没规矩！”他尖叫道，冲向斯内普。他们摔在了地上，西里斯的拳头疯狂地上下翻飞。那个斯莱特林试图反击，但他不是高个子男孩的对手，很快他便开始滚来滚去，尽量用手挡住脸。

 

“住手！住手！”莉莉•伊万斯大叫。有几个斯莱特林在大笑。彼得猛地用手捂住嘴巴。

 

莱姆斯跪在詹姆旁边，试图帮助他坐起来。

 

“这是什么意思？”一个低沉、威严的声音质问道。“马上停下！速速冰冻！”

 

西里斯和斯内普立刻定在原地。阿维安抓住前者的肩膀把他从后者身上拉开。“咒立停。”他简洁地说。西弗勒斯躺在草地上，他的手捂着脸。手下面有鲜血汩汩流出，大概是鼻子破了。

 

“教授，是他试图向波特施恶咒，他摔倒了之后还踢他！”西里斯大喊，“臭烘烘的、卑鄙的斯莱特林！”

 

“这真是够了！站起来……”阿维安先生询问性地看着周围。

 

“斯内普，”埃弗里阴险地主动提供信息，坏笑着看他的同学出丑，“他叫斯内普。”

 

“站起来，斯内普。还有你，波特。你们三个都立刻给我回到室内！你们可以直接向你们院长报告，然后让他们分配你们的惩罚。在我的教学生涯中，从来没有，目击过这样的表演——还是在上课！真不光彩！动身，现在！”他放开了西里斯并愤怒地推了他一小下让他快走。

 

三个干了坏事的人离开了，于是课程继续。当一年级生终于获准可以跋涉回到城堡时，他们的长袍都不同程度地凌乱着，身体因为高空坠落又酸又痛。莱姆斯确定他讨厌飞行甚于他至今尝试过的任何事物。

 

“关禁闭吗？”彼得•佩蒂格鲁紧张地问道。目光从一个黑色的脑袋看向另一个。

 

“她是这么说的。”西里斯告诉他，耸了耸肩。“今晚八点，在奖品陈列室。”

 

“你今天……很棒，布莱克。”詹姆扭捏着说，“你那一拳打得真漂亮。”

 

西里斯惊讶地看着他。“谢了，”他当即说道，“我…啊…你什么时候学的那个铁甲咒？”

 

詹姆撇了撇嘴。“还以为你在上层纯血圈子里混呢。我爸爸是个职业决斗者，记得吗？代表英格兰参赛，这之类的。”

 

“真的？”莱姆斯惊叹地问道。

 

“是啊，”詹姆说，几乎没有炫耀的成分。“所以，我意思是，你可以学到一两招。”

 

“我要说，”西里斯轻笑着，“当鼻涕精的咒语打偏了的时候他脸上的表情！棒极了，真是棒极了！你有潜力，波特。我可以这么说。”

 

“别叫我波特了，”詹姆告诉他，“还有别问你是不是可以叫我詹或詹米，因为答案是‘不行’！我对昵称不感冒。”

 

西里斯轻轻地吹了声口哨。“好吧，那么，”他嘟囔着，带点防卫性。“随你便了。我们会按照你的方式来的。”

 

“很好，”詹姆傲慢地说。“因为这就是我喜欢的方式。”

 

“你们大概要动身了，如果你们不想禁闭迟到的话，”莱姆斯轻声说，“还有一刻钟。”

 

西里斯皱眉，“麦格说奖品陈列室在哪儿来着，再说一遍？”

~discidium~

莱姆斯永远不知道这两个一年级学生在给徽章和奖杯擦灰的时候讨论了什么，但他们那晚十点回来的时候却兴高采烈地开着玩笑。第二天早晨他们仍然对彼此很友好，四个室友几乎是在一种喜气洋洋的气氛下下去吃的早餐：莱姆斯和彼得因为他们不再身处战区都说不出地松了一口气，而詹姆和西里斯则都心情大好。

 

“我等不及了！”西里斯说，“我在扫帚方面可是行家，你懂的。”

 

“是啊，当然！”詹姆打趣道，“我会让你知道没有人可以飞过我的。”

 

“哈！试试看！”西里斯叫道，“六个西可赌我可以比你先冲刺到天文塔！”

 

“嘿，那不公平，”詹姆说，“我们用的是学校的扫帚。他们都很便宜，还一半旧一半新！我可能拿到一把真正的垃圾，而你的可能刚从架子上拿下来！我们至少应该赌一个加隆。”

 

“两个加隆！”西里斯说，“如果你不害怕面对我的话。”

 

“十个！”詹姆说。

 

莱姆斯睁大了眼睛。“这是很大一笔钱啊。”他喃喃道。他所有的教材，尽管是二手的但也只是稍稍用过，一共才花了十三个。

 

“呸，是花生。”詹姆批评道。“嘿，这才像样嘛！”他看着一列排开的丰盛早餐。

 

西里斯先把一条腿晃过长凳，然后是另一条腿，这才坐下，伸手去拿一罐南瓜汁。詹姆开始向一排华夫饼干上洒糖浆。莱姆斯拿了一个软软的、甜甜的桃子。

 

“十个加隆，”西里斯说，“阿维安一让我们离开地面，我们就直接飞到天文塔。第一个摸到城垛的人就算赢。”

 

“说定了。”詹姆说。

 

突然猫头鹰从大窗子里飞进来并扑向学生们，礼堂里一阵喧哗。一只及时地在莱姆斯面前刹住了车，掉下了一封信还差点掉到了蜂蜜罐上。莱姆斯认出了他妈妈的笔迹，便把信深深地塞进了长袍。他几天前下定决心在他朋友周围打开这些信是不明智的：他的母亲在用词方面不是很小心。

 

当一只大型谷仓猫头鹰给詹姆一个用牛皮纸包起的包裹时他大声地笑了起来。西里斯，按理说通常这个时候就会开始嫉妒得发绿，此时却热切地拍了下手。“这是什么，波——詹姆？”他问道。

 

“我还不知道，是吧？”詹姆说着，随手扯掉了包装。“看起来像软糖！有香草味、蜜糖味和巧克力味的！”

 

“拿过来！”西里斯说道，伸手去拿糖果而忘记了他的华夫饼。

 

“妈妈做的软糖最好吃了，”詹姆称赞道。“尝一点吧，莱姆斯。还有你，也来点。”他说，向彼得•佩蒂格鲁扬扬头。

 

莱姆斯拿了黑色的一小方块咬了咬。真的很好吃，光滑又可口，但也很贵。莱姆斯又咬了一小口，便把它放到一边转而吃起桃子。

 

“嘿，布莱克！这儿来了个给你的！”詹姆大叫道。莱姆斯和彼得都僵住了。给西里斯的信对四人组来说永远都不是好消息。

 

确实，他一看到手写的地址便抿起了嘴唇，然后打开了信封。他读着读着脸上便开始失去血色，读完之后，他把信件撕成了碎片。

 

“鹰身女妖，”他咕哝道。然后他转向詹姆扯出一个笑脸。“但是，没有理由让她破坏了我们的早晨，”他说，“我们应该计划一下怎样从鼻涕精身上讨回他踢你的那一脚。”

 

这是一个重要的里程碑。

 

~discidium~

 

这天班级解散的时候，詹姆和西里斯为了他们错过的飞行课要到场地去。在西里斯的建议下，莱姆斯来到场地观看。他这么做有点小紧张，但当他走进夕阳，看到他并不是唯一一个来观看的人时便松了一口气。彼得•佩蒂格鲁跟在他身后，而莉莉•伊万斯已经坐在草地上和她面黄肌瘦的朋友聊着天。

 

“这充满了乐趣，西弗，”她说道，“我意思是，它技巧性很强，我飞不到很高，但是它很有趣。”

 

西弗勒斯低声说了句什么，却说了一半就在看到其他男孩进入视野时住了嘴。

 

“你好吗？”詹姆问道，友好的看着那女孩。

 

“很好，”她冷冷地说，“嗨，莱姆斯。”

 

“你好，”他礼貌地说，“你怎么样？”

 

“很好，”莉莉说，“就是很好而已。”

 

“啊，大家都准时到这儿了；非常好，”阿维安先生说，手臂下夹着三把扫帚走向这群一年级生。他让他们在场地上排成一排。“现在，我希望你们已消弭不和，并且我要求你们都给我守规矩。排好队。”

 

扰乱了上一堂课的三个男孩走上前去站到扫帚旁边。阿维安重复了一遍已给其他同学讲过的课程，西弗勒斯看上去听得很专心。而西里斯和詹姆，另一方面，却在交换着除了莱姆斯之外似乎没人注意到的意味深长的眼神。然后詹姆笑了一下，偷偷地点了点头，接着拿出魔杖，指向那个骨瘦如柴的斯莱特林所在的大致方向。他的嘴唇随着悄悄念出的咒语微微翕动着。然后，快如一道光，他把魔杖藏在袍子下，以一种单纯无辜专心致志的眼神望着飞行指导员。

 

“现在，”阿维安说道，“伸出你们的手召唤扫帚。”

 

三个男孩都照做了，齐声说道：“起来！”西里斯和詹姆这么做的时候带着极度的自信，他们的扫帚直冲向他们等待的手中。西弗勒斯的命令却没有得到回应。

 

“起—起来！”他重复道，“起来，起来！”

 

“继续，骑上去，”阿维安对两位格兰芬多说。对西弗勒斯他说道，“再试一次，斯内普先生。”

 

詹姆和西里斯顺利地骑了上去，以如此漫不经心的轻而易举握住扫帚柄以至于看上去他们就像是在扫帚上出生的一样，而与此同时西弗勒斯还在尝试着召唤他的扫帚。最后，它终于从地上飞起来，力道之大他差点抓不住。莉莉跳了起来。

 

“做得好，西弗！”她欢呼道。

 

“骑上去，继续。”老师说。

 

就在这时非常奇怪的事情发生了。那把扫帚开始震荡。它上下抖动，像脱缰的野马一样抽搐着。斯内普瞪大了眼睛，试图握稳它。它在他的手中扭动，他挣扎着才勉力握住。

 

“骑上去。让它看看谁才是老大！”阿维安敦促道，“现在，快点。有时候它们是有点棘手。你只需要把你的脚放下来。”

 

西弗勒斯绝望地试着爬上扫帚。这没有用。它前后翻滚，连带拉扯着他的手臂，一边击打他抬起的小腿。莉莉捂着嘴，不可抑止地咯咯笑起来。

 

“哦，西弗，你看上去傻透了！”她说。

 

这句感叹并不残忍也不挖苦；她只是忍俊不禁，像个小孩子。尽管如此两抹鲜亮的酡红还是浮现在西弗苍白的脸颊上，他咬了咬嘴唇，再次徒劳无功地努力爬上不听话的扫帚。他把扫帚柄握得紧到指尖都变成了一种难看的青紫色，而他的手臂被拉过来扯过去，无助地和扫帚做着搏斗。

 

詹姆和西里斯在窃笑，而彼得开始大笑出声。还在咯咯笑着的莉莉，英勇地努力控制住自己。

 

“来吧，西弗。这并不难。”她带着诚挚的鼓励说道。

 

“怎么了，鼻涕精？”詹姆讥笑道，“以前从未骑到扫帚上过吗？”

 

西弗勒斯向他射去一道纯粹是仇恨的目光，然后又作了一次爬上扫帚的尝试，微微跳起以弥补与交通工具之间的距离。

 

“我们能走了吗？”西里斯向阿维安哀号道，他的急切演的有点过火。“占用我们整个下午来等待那个没用的笨蛋这不公平！”

 

阿维安先生，也慢慢地对这个斯莱特林的挣扎感到不耐烦。“打起精神来，”他严厉地说道，“让它知道你能掌控它。”

 

斯内普用左脚跳了两次才跃上扫帚。他跳到了扫帚柄上，腰弯得前胸几乎要贴上去，双手绝望地抓得死死的。有那么一瞬间，看起来他似乎是成功了，但是扫帚又开始震荡，猛地向上翘了快九十度。西弗勒斯从扫帚柄上滑了下来，砰地一声摔下，平躺在了地上。

 

莉莉停止了大笑。她跑到了他身边。那把扫帚，现在失去了主人，乖乖地落到地上。阿维安向这个摔倒的学生走去。

 

“西弗，你还好吗？”莉莉紧张地问。

 

“哦哦，西弗！”西里斯以一种刻薄的、带着鼻音的语调嘲讽道，“你掉下来伤到你皮包骨的小屁屁了吗？你需要你的小朋友亲亲它才好受点吗？”

 

“哦哦，鼻涕精在哭鼻子！”詹姆高声呐喊。他起飞了，娴熟地操纵着扫帚使之悬停在离地三英尺处，俯视着那个斯莱特林。然而斯内普真的有一滴眼泪从右边脸颊上滑过。他猛地用力擦去，却打到了自己的眼睛。这当然只是让两个格兰芬多笑得更欢了。

 

“噢，你们这些可恶的臭小子！”莉莉大叫道，翻查着她的袋子想找张手帕。

 

“你的女朋友要吻你让你好受点吗？”西里斯冷笑道，“准备好亲吻漂亮的格兰芬多了吗，淫柴斯内普（译注：Snapey-Rapey，小天硬扯的骂人话）？你知道的，我们不喜欢愚蠢的斯莱特林染指我们的女人。是我的话我就会小心点，鼻涕精！”

 

“够了！”阿维安严厉地说，“你们俩都给我讯速地飞到山毛榉树再飞回来；让我们看看你们是不是能把你们做的是不是比说的好！”

 

“就等你这句话！”西里斯说，“准备好了吗，波特？各就各位，预备，开始！”

 

两把扫帚以惊人的速度直冲云霄。当他的室友掠过他的头顶时莱姆斯条件反射地蹲下身，然后他们横冲直撞地飞向天文塔。

 

“嘿！山毛榉树，我说的是！”阿维安叫道，但是太迟了。

 

西里斯•布莱克和詹姆•波特向上加速着，以令人晕眩的速度爬升着高度。要不然就是他们都拿到了新扫帚，或者他们都技巧高超到可以弥补老扫帚的缺陷，因为似乎两人都没有滞后。他们齐头并进，如同火箭般冲向他们的目标和十个加隆的奖金。彼得和莱姆斯都看呆了，阿维安看着也沉默了。就连莉莉•伊万斯也看着他们变成秋日天空下两个黑色的小点目瞪口呆。莱姆斯眯起眼睛辨认出了俯冲之后急刹车落到天文塔的平顶上的西里斯。半秒钟之后，詹姆向下伸手摸到了圆齿状的边缘。两个男孩胜利般地握住了彼此的手腕，接着又射入天空，盘旋着轻轻降下来。

 

莉莉在他们落到草坪上时赞叹不已地呼出一口气，但当西里斯发出一声胜利的欢呼时她的脸色便沉了下来。

 

“怎么样？”他洋洋自得地说，“简直感觉不能再好！看到了吗，鼻涕精？看到一位真正的巫师能做到什么了吗？

 

“我是一位真正的巫师！“西弗勒斯大叫道，突然脸涨成了可怕的猩红色。“我是！只不过是因为我的扫帚有点问题——”

 

“是你有问题吧，”詹姆冷笑道。他转向莉莉，“你觉得这些动作怎么样，呃？”他问，“简直是魁地奇水平，哈！”

 

莉莉朝他翻了个白眼。阿维安严肃地处理了两个男孩。“布莱克，波特，”他说，“格兰芬多扣五分，因为你们不听我的命令。但是，你们飞得确实好。我没有见过几个一年级生有那样的控制力的。真遗憾你们不能参加你们魁地奇学院队的选拔：你们俩中的任意一个都可以是无价之宝。去享受这个下午剩下的时间吧。斯内普先生，你得继续努力直到你能正确地骑上扫帚。站好了，再来一次。”

 

仍然羞得满面通红，西弗勒斯站起来掸了掸他的袍子。他偷偷地朝格兰芬多男孩们投来厌恶的一瞥，然后走向落下的扫帚。

 

“来吧，西弗，”莉莉静静地说，看起来对她自己感到不止一点点羞愧，“你能做到的。”

 

“他当然可以，”西里斯不屑的哼了一声，“那地精都会飞了。”

 

“啊，拜托，布莱克！他可不是地精！”詹姆说，“有着那样的鼻子他更像是嗅嗅。”

 

彼得•佩蒂格鲁差点被这个笑话笑得呛到，当他们被不高兴的阿维安先生赶走，来到城堡大门前时他仍然在歇斯底里地大笑。

 

~discidium~

 

这天晚上在格兰芬多休息室里，詹姆和西里斯逢人就说西弗勒斯•斯内普的悲剧故事。莱姆斯在来第二遍的时候中途溜走了。他开始觉得有点不安。当然了他看得很高兴，但继续嘲笑这个男孩的不幸就显得残酷了。他自己那天在扫帚上也不见得有多自如，但混在一群一年级生里面没人注意到。西弗勒斯就没这么幸运了，现在所有人都在看他笑话。

 

莱姆斯正在写他的变形术论文时，宿舍的门打开了，两位故事大师轻快地晃了进来。

 

“你高兴了吧，詹姆。现在给钱！”西里斯说，迫不及待地打了个响指。“我先到达天文塔塔顶的：你欠我十个加隆！”

 

“才不！”詹姆说。

 

“明明就是！”西里斯嚷道，“我们有约定的。”

 

“没错，”詹姆说着，懒洋洋的耸了耸肩，“我们是约定好最后一个落在天文塔城垛上的人要给另一个人十个加隆。”

 

“对啊！而我是第一个，所以拿钱来！”西里斯说。

 

“不。”詹姆说。

 

“你想耍赖？”西里斯问道，他的眼睛危险地眯起，“你这个没用的骗子！”

 

“我恨这样！”詹姆说，站直身子，虽然这样在气势上仍然和西里斯差了一截。“你根本就没有落在城垛上！你落在了塔顶。我是唯一一个摸到了城垛的人。你欠我十个加隆！”

 

“什么？”西里斯叫道，“你——我——这——莱姆斯，你说这公平吗？”

 

“我恐怕这听起来很公平。”莱姆斯胆怯地说。“你没有落在城垛上，而你们的打赌规定得很具体。”

 

西里斯吹胡子瞪眼地在他的柜子里一阵翻找，拉出了他沉重的钱袋。他数出了十个金币递给詹姆。

 

“我会赢回来的，”他阴沉地说道，“你就等着吧。”

 

“说得好像我就会屏住呼吸一样。”詹姆说。然后突然哈哈大笑，“你看到鼻涕精的表情了吗？”他骄傲地说，“我就知道那个咒语迟早会派上用场的！”

 

“那是你干的？”莱姆斯倒抽了一口气，“用你的魔杖，是你干的？你对他的扫帚施了咒？”

 

那两个人没有听他的：他们笑得太厉害了。突然之间莱姆斯觉得很难受。他本来就对那些冷嘲热讽很不舒服，现在更是知道了那个斯莱特林男孩的问题不是他自己造成的。他想要说他们两句，但他们看起来是如此的兴高采烈无忧无虑，而且看到他们最终能够冰释前嫌真是再好不过。他坚决地重新拿起书，努力把注意力重新转回书上的字。

 

~discidium~

 

莱姆斯很快就把斯内普的出丑忘到了脑后。那天发生了一件很美妙的事：所有横亘在詹姆•波特和西里斯•布莱克之间的隔阂都消失了。集结在他们对斯内普共同的仇恨之下，他们抵达了一个所有对彼此父母的学院偏见都无法撼动的新起点。他们很快就成了好朋友。

 

其实，莱姆斯知道，是西里斯主动接受了他身为格兰芬多的一员。一旦他停止了污蔑这个学院，詹姆也就停止了挖苦西里斯的斯莱特林家族史。挖苦斯莱特林，从另一方面来说，是件对两人都有利可图的事，而这两人都在这方面极尽所能。

 

日子就这么过着。黑魔法防御术令人痛苦。变形术难得不可思议。天文课累的人筋疲力尽。魔咒学和魔法史很快就成了莱姆斯最喜欢的课程。他非常擅长前者，而虽然后者的讲课很枯燥，但是材料有趣到弥补了这一点。

 

几周后，越来越明显的事实表明詹姆和西里斯是一年级生中最聪明的那几个之一。他们在麦格的课堂上表现突飞猛进，其他的科目他们也做得一样好。每周的飞行课上他们毫无悬念的是做得最好的。莱姆斯在慢慢赶上来，但他并不像他的室友们那样享受这个过程。西弗勒斯很不幸，还在挣扎。无论何时他努力爬上扫帚时四周响起的嘲讽——通常是由詹姆和西里斯带头引起的——一点也帮不上忙。他还难以很快忘怀那次的扫帚抽风事件。

 

~discidium~

 

十月来了。满月无情地运行着。虽然对安保措施比上次感到更加满意，但莱姆斯却发现这次的变形残酷得多。显然，九月份对新环境的不适应或者对小家什的感兴趣稍微安抚了一下那匹狼。但是到了这个月，它就回到了原先那个恐怖暴力的自我。虽然庞弗雷夫人已经尽全力为他包扎伤口，但当莱姆斯在满月后第三天回去上课时，他依然还有无法掩藏的痕迹。

 

“你身上这些淤青哪儿来的？”那天晚餐时西里斯质问道。显然他一早上都想问这个问题。

 

莱姆斯的手不自觉地摸了下眼睛，眼眶是青色的，温度还有点高。庞弗雷夫人做到最好也不过是消肿到可以让他睁开眼睛。没有办法做到温柔，也没有办法处理那可怖的紫青色。“我……我……”他结结巴巴地说。

 

“哪儿？”西里斯以一种不容争辩的语气重复道。莱姆斯移开了视线。詹姆采取了一种更迂回的战术。

 

“莱姆斯，发生了什么？你可以告诉我们的，没有关系。”

 

“没有关系？”西里斯哼了一声，“告诉我那个杂碎的名字——”坐在附近的彼得•佩蒂格鲁，听到西里斯使用这个粗鲁的词汇，倒吸了一口凉气。“——那个对你做了这些的人，他就会祈祷他自己从来没有生下来过！”

 

“没什么，真的，”莱姆斯小声说，飞快地想着借口。任何借口。但是就像以前那么多次面临压力的情况一样，他能想到的只有一个蹩脚的谎言，“我……我只是撞到了一扇门，就是这样。”

 

“你不能就这么向那些恶霸屈服，莱姆斯！”西里斯大叫，“告诉我他的名字，我会把他揍到下个星期二！”

奇怪得很，这次竟然是彼得解救了他。“让莱姆斯一个人静静吧。”他轻轻地说。他很少在其他男孩讲话的时候开口。“你是在暗示他在撒谎吗？”

 

西里斯闭上了嘴，但从那以后他和詹姆都持续密切地盯着莱姆斯。睁大眼睛等着潜在的胁迫者和行凶者。他们的关心，虽然被误导了，但还是令人心中一暖。莱姆斯开始感觉他属于这个小团体，好像他是他们真正的朋友之一，而不只是和他们同在一间宿舍的一个安静的、畏首畏尾的孩子。对这么多年没有同伴的他来说这好比啜饮醉人的蜂蜜酒，而他也迫不及待地想要追随西里斯和詹姆。

 

——第七章完——

 

附注：

1、埃弗里(Avery)：一个食死徒，大概和斯内普是同学。给伏地魔传达了错误的信息，说缄默人博德能从神秘事务司取出预言球，为此而遭到了惩罚。他是在魔法部神秘事务司袭击哈利的食死徒之一。（——据《哈利波特百科全书》）


	8. 第八章：出于好玩

“不行，你得弄比这更大的切片，”詹姆说，“书上说是四分之一英寸，这些更像是十六分之三。”

 

莱姆斯强忍住一声沮丧的叹息，把刚切的红花根拨到一边。他讨厌魔药。他一点也不擅长这门功课。空气中有一种浓稠的味道，在无数种千奇百怪的草药和酊剂的香气掩盖下，是无可错认的狼毒乌头的瘴气。只要一进教室，几分钟之内莱姆斯的肺部就会感到紧滞，胃里难以控制地开始搅动。这让集中注意力变得很难，这还不算这门课本身就很挑剔繁琐，精益求精，甚至高深莫测。

 

他飞快地忙着切根，一边用眼睛瞟着其他同学的进程。在邻桌，彼得心急火燎地向西里斯小声求助，但西里斯不耐烦地推开了他。剩下的同学们完整演绎了从迫不及待到心生厌倦再到狂暴躁郁的全过程。教室的另一头，莉莉•伊万斯忙着做她的魔药，轻声和西弗勒斯•斯内普说着话。他点了点头，指向那一小瓶薰衣草精油。

 

斯拉格霍恩教授正在他的班上四处转悠。像往常一样，他先从安德鲁斯兄妹开始。他圆圆的脸被期待点亮了。

 

“不错，不错！”他说道，“你们可以试着好好地深搅几圈——逆时针搅拌。得让靠近边缘那圈黑乎乎的泡沫沉下去。你们的祖父最近怎么样？很忙吧，我敢说，国务缠身之类的。”

 

“噢，是啊，他一直很忙，教授。”阿西娜很有礼貌地回答。

 

埃尔罗斯，不像他的妹妹那样喜欢老师的特别关照，对着他的坩埚沉下脸，“是啊，他忙得很，”他酸酸地说，“忙得两周都没有给我们写信了。”

 

斯拉格霍恩微微皱了皱眉，便接着走向了另一组斯莱特林。他和他们没有什么好说的，和他们旁边的那桌格兰芬多也一样。然后他走到了小夏洛特•怀特和高个子的贝塔•麦克法斯蒂一起忙活的那桌旁边。

 

“麦克法斯蒂小姐！”他心情愉快地说道，“你今天怎么样啊？”

 

“很好，谢谢。”她用她奔放洋溢的苏格兰口音回答道。“那您呢，先生？”

 

“好极了，好极了。我听说你的阿姨埃斯梅要结婚了——在所有人当中偏偏嫁给了亚力克西斯•费兹亨利！你和你姐姐会去参加婚礼的，对吧？”

 

“那还没有定下来，”贝塔说，“我意思是，婚礼要到七月之后才举行呢。”

 

“但是——亚力克西斯•费兹亨利！对两家来说这都是一桩多么好的联姻啊！”斯拉格霍恩欢欣地称赞道，“你知道亚力克西斯的长兄是有史以来任职圣芒戈董事会最年轻的医生吧？”

 

“不，先生，我不知道。”贝塔说着，声音里有一丝忍俊不禁的难以置信。

 

斯拉格霍恩精明地点点头，“他确实是！真不愧是我们这个时代最杰出的治疗师之一。我没见过几个在魔药上有他那样造诣的学生。这么多年来一只手都数的完。艾德里安•费兹亨利……我还记得有一次我们在NEWTs班上配制闪烁魔药，他创造性地在他那份里面加入了钴——就那么一点他能制作出来的最好的粉末。结果简直令人欢欣鼓舞。它有着极浅的蓝色光泽——几乎像贝壳一样。而且当然啦，钴提供了最不可思议的——”

 

他被一场巨大的爆炸打断了。滚烫的魔药四处飞溅。有几个人尖叫起来，而绝大多数人，包括莱姆斯在内，都蹲到了地上。一声尖利的啸声之后是连续的爆炸，斯拉格霍恩惊恐地大叫着“梅林的抽屉啊！”躲进了一张柜台下面。教室里乱成一锅粥，学生们呼叫着彼此，担心地问着发生了什么。一分钟过去了，没有再发生爆炸，莱姆斯猫腰钻到过道，向四周望了望。

 

彼得•佩蒂格鲁是唯一还站着的人。显然他已经被吓傻了，直愣愣地盯着他剩下的魔药。以莱姆斯目力之所及，它几乎全部飞出了坩埚，厚厚一层灰色的糊状物溅了彼得一身，柜台、周围的桌子上也全部都是。在一片狼藉之中西里斯的坩埚还在静静地小火慢煨着。而就在彼得历劫的书本右边，莱姆斯可以看到几个湿哒哒的团块挂在烧焦的灯芯上。

 

“瞧你干的好事，哈？”西里斯嘶声说，刚刚匆忙蹲下的他靠着柜台就地坐下。他的腿在石头地面上伸得长长的，非常自鸣得意地哂笑着。莱姆斯突然就知道了他的室友正是这场骚乱的源头。他瞪着他，完全说不出话来。

 

詹姆站了起来，“嘿，佩蒂格鲁，”他的语气十分随便，“还好吧？”

 

就在这时，彼得由于惊恐发出了一声长长的、带着哭腔的尖叫。于是莱姆斯意识到他可能也被严重地烫伤了。他爬了起来。

 

“教授！”他着急地叫道，“斯拉格霍恩教授！彼得受伤了！”

 

他挽起这个矮胖男孩的胳膊扶着他赶紧坐下。彼得抽抽搭搭地哭着，眼泪在他脏兮兮的脸上冲刷出两道泪痕。莱姆斯掏出他的手帕，为彼得擦干净魔药。但如此小小一张手帕远远不够，莱姆斯很快便放弃了手帕徒手上阵，还得时不时地停下来清理自己身上的。“教授！”他一再地呼喊道，“拜托了，教授！”

 

但是斯拉格霍恩依然藏在柜台下面不肯出来。大多数学生已经站了起来，好奇地想知道这场骚乱的原因。

 

“放着，让我来。”贝塔•麦克法斯蒂拨开莱姆斯，用她的魔杖对准彼得。

 

“不，你不能！”莱姆斯反对道。她也只不过是一个一年级生，彼得搞不好会真的受伤……

 

“冷静点，”她稳稳地说，“在这种情况下你必须冷静。消影无踪！”

 

让莱姆斯惊叹的是，好大一部分污垢都消失了。贝塔却皱起眉头。

 

“真是失败，”她不高兴地说，“你应该看看我妈妈是怎么对付它的。行了，冷静点，你没有受伤。”

 

“但是他被溅了满脸都是！”莱姆斯抗议道。一想到彼得可能受伤他就心疼不已。

 

“它又不烫。”贝塔在用手指剜了一块又顺手在彼得的袍子边蹭干净之后毫不客气地指出。“放心吧还炖不熟。幸运的小东西。消影无踪，消影无踪，消影无踪！”

 

效果立竿见影。彼得又有人样了，而不是看起来像个淋过雨的粘土模型。但是他还在哭哭啼啼，看起来伤心极了。

 

“啊，少来了，”詹姆说，眼里满是不耐烦，“这不挺好玩的嘛，况且你又没有受伤。”

 

“斯拉格霍恩教授！”莱姆斯坚持不懈地呼喊着，他极其想要一个成年人来掌控局势，但斯拉格霍恩打定了主意不出现。

 

幸运的是，贝塔•麦克法斯蒂很有主见。“哎，你也好得差不多了，”她不容置喙地对彼得说，“来吧，我们送你去医疗翼让庞弗雷夫人照顾你。你弄干净之后会好受点的。”她转向莱姆斯，“你得让他们知道谁是管事的，”她以一种将教条背得滚瓜烂熟的自信说道。“当他们惊慌失措的时候，他们需要一个人来接管。”

 

莱姆斯就很惊慌失措，他当然需要一个人来接管。他点点头。

 

“教授！”贝塔镇定自若地说，“我要带彼得去医疗翼。您能给我签个假条吗，教授？”没有回应。有几个学生窃笑着，斯拉格霍恩依然没有从他的藏身之处现身。贝塔叹了口气。“算了别管这个了，彼得，走吧。”

 

她扶着男孩的手，领着还在哭泣的他走出了教室。

 

西里斯在地上坐得很舒服。他不屑地哼了一声，“真是个软包，”他高傲地评论道，“一点幽默感都没有，我只不过是试着——”

 

“但是…但是…”莱姆斯抽着气。“但是你是怎么做到的？”

 

西里斯站起身来，在一堆乱七八糟之中捞着自己结成团块的东西。“爆竹，”他自鸣得意地说，“从埃尔德里奇•麦金农那儿买来的，以备不时之需。而且现在看来幸好我这么干了。得有人让斯拉格霍恩闭嘴啊！”

 

魔药教师立即站了起来，哆嗦的手指指着西里斯。

 

“是你……是你扰乱了我的课堂？”他说，“是你制造了这些混乱？关禁闭，布莱克先生，还有斯莱特林扣二十分！”

 

全班陷入了一阵短暂、惊愕的沉默，大家都在努力理解老师刚刚说了什么。詹姆开始捂脸狂笑。菲利普•埃弗里瞬间脸涨得通红。西里斯大声地、狗吠似的大笑一声，笑得弯了腰。

 

“很公平，哥们，”他懒洋洋地说，“老子是格兰芬多的！”

 

~discidium~

 

晚餐的时候詹姆和西里斯还在因为这事哈哈大笑，虽然斯拉格霍恩教授以扣了格兰芬多三十分的方式纠正了他的口误，并且以一个不靠谱的理由（他制作的魔药是班上最棒的）奖励了西弗勒斯•斯内普四十分。确实，随着这件事被传开来，高年级的格兰芬多们都对西里斯更看得顺眼了。但是还是有一个例外。她在晚餐的时候逮住了他。

 

“啧啧啧，西里斯•布莱克。”

 

“啧啧啧，多卡斯•梅多斯。”西里斯说道，他翘起嘴唇撕扯着一根鸡腿，津津有味地细咬着炸得金黄酥脆的皮。

 

级长没有善罢甘休。她抄起手臂，俯视着他。

 

“我猜你自以为自己聪明的不得了。”

 

“智力超群，没错。上一次变形课考试我是全班最高分。”

 

“听着，斯拉格霍恩教授可能不会想惩罚你，因为他看上去很好糊弄，但我可不会容忍某个自以为是的小东西玷污了格兰芬多的好名声一下午之内就拖了我们三十分，”多卡斯看着西里斯舔完了骨头又去拿另一个鸡腿，加重了斥责的力度。“到阿拉克尼教授那里去关三个晚上的禁闭。你要是再敢越雷池一步——”

 

“你就会釜底抽薪。谢了，梅多斯。我想我们彼此都很清楚自己的立场，”西里斯咬了一大口鸡肉，心满意足地整个咽下。“今晚别把你的帽子倒着放，我听说男学生会主席的蟾蜍在拉肚子。”

 

“四个晚上的禁闭。”多卡斯干脆地说，“最后一晚是因为你竟敢和级长顶嘴。”

 

西里斯坏笑了一下但没说什么。一直到这位五年级的学生回到她靠近格兰芬多餐桌顶端的座位时，他才干巴巴地评论道，“我觉得有人对她的幽默感施了一个消失咒。”

 

“我很惊讶你居然还笑得出来，”莱姆斯说，“你今天收获了一周的禁闭。”

 

“五天，”西里斯说，满不在乎地挥舞着他的鸡腿，“所以我只需要校正一下星盘，给一些古老的星图掸一下灰。这总比逼我坐着看‘霍拉斯•斯拉格霍恩的怀旧’第五幕好吧。”

 

詹姆对着他的南瓜汁笑喷了。“西里斯•布莱克，人民之星，”他庄严地说，“以一枚爆竹为代价让世界变得更加美好。”

 

西里斯起身对着他的群众敬了一个花哨的礼，然后一屁股坐回长凳上，伸手再拿了一块鸡肉。

 

莱姆斯，突然之间就失去了胃口，起身想要离开。西里斯伸出油腻腻的拇指和食指揪住了他的袍角。

 

“等一下，卢平。你这是要去哪儿？”他问道。

 

“医疗翼，”莱姆斯尽可能强硬地说，“去看看彼得是不是没事了。”

 

那双灰色的眼睛眯了起来，有那么一瞬间莱姆斯很害怕从这个高个男孩的嘴里又会吐出什么冷酷伤人的话。但西里斯只是笑了一下，耸耸肩，“啊，随你便好了，”他说，“向老佩蒂格鲁带去我衷心的祝愿。”

 

“还有我的。”詹姆边说边切下了一大块肉馅饼。“另外告诉他应该把自己的坩埚盯紧点。”

 

莱姆斯在他们继续说下去之前逃也似地离开了。这一点也不公平，他快步穿过熟悉的走廊时想着，在西里斯和詹姆无缘无故地把彼得拖下水之后还能开他的玩笑。换作是莱姆斯，他肯定不会高兴有人仅仅因为无聊就对他搞恶作剧。但是他又想起了西里斯对多卡斯•梅多斯缺乏幽默感的评论，没准莱姆斯就是搞不懂什么是好玩的。

 

莱姆斯到达医疗翼的时候庞弗雷夫人正在她的储物柜里忙活。他安静地等在一边，直到她找到了她想找的东西，拿着一瓶旋转着的淡紫色液体出现。

 

“莱姆斯！”她说，“天哪，亲爱的，有什么事吗？你不舒服吗？”

 

他使劲摇摇头，“我是来看彼得的，”他轻声说道，“彼得•佩蒂格鲁。他昨天在魔药课上受伤了。”

 

“哦，是啊，小彼得，”庞弗雷夫人说道，“他没有受伤，事实上。他只是被吓坏了。我正要给他一点睡眠药剂呢，但如果你想的话可以来和他道晚安。”

 

莱姆斯跟着她走到靠窗的一张床边，彼得正侧身蜷缩着。他伸出手触摸到彼得肉乎乎的小手。彼得怔了一下睁开了眼。

 

“嘿，我在这儿，”莱姆斯轻声说道，“你感觉怎么样？”

 

彼得的下唇颤抖着，“这只不过是个恶作剧罢了，”他悲伤地说，“我不可能真正受伤的，你知道。”

 

“我知道。西里斯为自己感到羞耻。”莱姆斯说这话的时候只是稍微脸红了一下。至少，彼得听了会很高兴，而且自然西里斯会在明天彼得出院之前稍微感到羞耻的吧。“他被关了五个晚上的禁闭，而且斯拉格霍恩教授扣了格兰芬多三十分。”

 

“哦，天啊！”彼得焦虑地说，“我不想格兰芬多丢哪怕一丁点的分。”

 

“别担心了，好好休息。”这是他妈妈最喜欢说的话之一；莱姆斯烦恼一些力所不能及的问题时她常会这么说。“早上起来的时候事情就会好转的。一定会的，相信我。”

 

这句也算不上是真话。但是彼得不会在自己的血泊中醒来所以这句陈词滥调还是适用的。

 

彼得开心地笑了，“好的，”他小声说，“谢谢，莱姆斯。”

 

“别客气。”莱姆斯拍了拍彼得的手，从床边退开了。庞弗雷夫人进来哄着彼得把药吃了。

 

“你这么做真是太善良了，”庞弗雷夫人说，在莱姆斯溜进走廊之前追上了他。她用拇指抚摸着他的下巴，“你是个好孩子。”

 

莱姆斯淡淡地笑了一下。他一点都不觉得自己是个好孩子。他觉得自己是西里斯•布莱克那个不高明的玩笑的同谋。“晚安，夫人，”他轻声说，“请照顾好彼得。”

 

他慢慢地走回格兰芬多塔楼，在光滑的大理石地板上磨蹭着他的鞋子。就在他走到肖像画洞口时他听到身后传来了脚步声。贝塔•麦克法斯蒂大步流星地走过来。

 

“噢，你好啊，”她说，“我刚刚下去看望彼得，但他睡着了。我猜他应该没事了。今天干得不错啊。”

 

“我什么都没帮上忙，”莱姆斯说，“我一点用都没有。你才是那个收拾烂摊子的人。”

 

“啊，那没什么！只不过是一个歇斯底里的男孩子罢了。你应该看看龙宝宝们恐慌起来是什么样子，如果没有人管的话他们能把自己给烧了。在驯龙世家长大你就能学会这一点：保持清醒，”她笑了一下，“你做得很好。下一次你会做得更好。”

 

她拍了拍他的肩膀，说出口令，走进了公共休息室。莱姆斯赶紧在肖像画关闭之前也爬了进去。他看着贝塔消失在女生宿舍的楼梯上，这才迈步走回自己的宿舍。

 

西里斯，当然了，正在关他的第一次禁闭。詹姆躺在床上，一只脚在空中晃荡着，专心地阅读着最新一期的《世界魁地奇》杂志。莱姆斯默默地盯着他直到他终于忍不住抬起头来。

 

“干嘛？”他快活地问道。

 

“你就没有一点难为情吗？”莱姆斯问道，他为自己的大胆感到吃惊。“彼得吓坏了。”

 

“我为什么要难为情？”詹姆问道，他看起来迷茫得很无辜。“又不是我干的。再说了，不都是为了好玩嘛，而且没人受伤啊。高兴点吧，卢平。你需要学会哈哈大笑。”他又重新看起杂志来，没有调子地哼着歌。

 

这句话里隐含的批评伤到他了。所以他的猜想是对的，他们认为他没有幽默感。但嘲笑彼得还是不对的，就像嘲笑斯内普也是不对的。拉下帷幕之后莱姆斯脱下了衣服，换上睡衣，爬进被窝。他很长时间都没有睡着，一直在担忧和思考。西里斯在11点45回来的时候他还醒着，但他没有和这个黑头发的男孩说话。他不想再接受指责了。 

 

——第八章完——

 

附注：

1、闪烁魔药（Scintillating Solution）：One of the students who found the Kwikspell course helpful wrotethat people were now begging for her recipe for Scintillating Solution.

有个学生发现快速念咒课程对她很有帮助。她写道，人们现在都向她讨要闪烁魔药的配方。（密室第8章）

2、消影无踪（Evanesco）即消失咒。The "Evanesco" spell apparently doesn't need an objectword (you don't have to say "Evaesco Potion, " for example). Theintent of the caster provides the needed focus on a particular object. “消失”咒显然不需要加上消失对象名字（例如：你不需要说“魔药消失”）。施咒者只要将意念集中在一个特定的目标上即可。


	9. 第九章：争执与魁地奇

第二天彼得非常健康地来吃早饭了，虽然带着点可以理解的小埋怨。他那天没有用崇拜的眼神仰望西里斯，而是闷闷不乐地坐在长凳上，在能够自如地使用左胳膊的前提下尽可能地朝莱姆斯靠拢。正好那天早晨的莱姆斯完全不知道该怎样面对他一直以来的同伴（译注：指西里斯，他俩以前一直坐在一起），便高兴地为这个众多格兰芬多中的熟悉面孔腾出了位置。

 

“再次感谢你来看望我，”彼得小声说，瞟着三个座位开外坐在一起的西里斯和詹姆，他俩正不知为了什么而放声大笑。“没有其他人愿意。”

 

“还有贝塔•麦克法斯蒂，但她来的时候你已经睡着了。”莱姆斯说，他顿了一分钟又补充道，虽然他也不是很相信自己这番话，“西里斯不是故意要伤害你的，他只是没有想那么多。”

 

邮差到了。詹姆高兴地搓着手，他父母气派的猫头鹰盘旋着下降带给他来自家里的最新包裹。莱姆斯望着头顶飞来飞去的鸟儿，盼望着有家里的一封信。他都没有注意到落在西里斯面前的那只猫头鹰，直到周围的学生都倒吸了一口凉气。

 

西里斯正举着一个红得发亮的信封，瞪着它，就像它威胁要把他吃掉一样。

 

詹姆扮了一个鬼脸，“噢哦，有人有麻烦了。”他轻声说。

 

西里斯的脸上失去了血色，他的下巴紧张地绷紧了。“她——她一定是怒不可遏，”他小声说道，他的声音紧滞而嘶哑，“布莱克们通常不会把家丑外扬的。”

 

“我觉得你最好打开它，”莱姆斯建议道。信封的边角开始不祥地冒起烟。

 

西里斯的手在抖。他摸索着信缄，但是信封掉在了桌子上。很快桌子上都是烟雾，信封开始剧烈地振动。

 

“如果你不打开的话会更糟，”詹姆警告道，一把抓起吼叫信拆开了它。

 

一个带着回音的声音，比正常的音量放大了许多倍，尖酸刻薄地充斥了整个大厅。“……我的骨肉！就像你给家族丢脸、让可怜的堂姐们蒙羞还不够似的！你无视了我写给你的每一个字！你这个肮脏的小东西，居然像个动物一样扑上去打架！像个巨怪！像个泥巴种！不，我不会就这么算了的。你这个可憎的、肆意的淘气鬼，你这个我被污染了的骨血，你的堕落还有止境吗？在你的课堂上捣乱，给我们的学院抹黑……”

 

所有人都在听着。坐在西里斯附近的格兰芬多都捂住了耳朵，但那个女人的声音是那么地声如洪钟、无孔不入，这些措施都无济于事。礼堂里，坐在其他地方的学生们或震惊或惊骇地听着这尖酸刻薄的长篇大论滔滔不绝。很多都带着一种感到好笑的表情，只有少数几个混合着对得以共享这尴尬时刻的感激。彼得似乎同时既感到惊吓又感到正义。

 

在斯莱特林长桌上，纳西莎•布莱克抱着胳膊坐着，姿态高傲。西弗勒斯带着某种热切的自我辩白隔岸观火。大多数的斯莱特林都偷笑着，在吼叫信的咆哮声中傲慢地小声交流。

 

然而西里斯却坐得笔直，手紧紧地抓住凳子边缘。他面无表情、带着警戒地盯着桌子上方，但他的眼睛里却有其他什么东西在闪光——恐怖，也许，或者是憎恨。短短几分钟之前，莱姆斯还对西里斯感到忿忿和生气，但没有人活该听到吼叫信现在叫嚣着的话语——更不要说叫嚣得让全校都听见。

 

“……对你太好了！一旦让我看见你，你这个我生出来的贱骨头，你会后悔你扎根在我体内的那一天！”最后恐怖地颤抖了一下，信烧成了灰烬。

 

鸦雀无声的一刻之后，礼堂里的谈话声又恢复了。有很多大笑声和偷笑声，莱姆斯还听到一些讥讽的声音引用吼叫信里面的话。他从位置上站了起来，向西里斯走去。詹姆，脸上带着从未有过的同情，滑到一边给这个男孩让位。

 

“我猜她知道了禁闭的事。”莱姆斯轻声说。

 

西里斯盯着他。那一刻他的脸上暴露出恐慌和脆弱。但接着他的眼神变沉，嘴唇坚毅。“忘了它吧，卢平，”他说，“她的软帽里钻进了一只蜜蜂，仅此而已。”

 

“没事了，”詹姆令人鼓舞地说道，把吼叫信的灰烬扫在地上，又给自己倒了一杯牛奶，“生活总是要继续的嘛。”

 

西里斯用令人枯萎的目光扫了他一眼，“难以想象你会有收到吼叫信的担忧，是吧，波特？”他危险地问道。

 

詹姆耸耸肩，“时间自会证明，”他优雅地说道，“至今为止，我还没有炸了任何人。”

 

西里斯•布莱克发出一声不知道是嘲弄还是好笑的哼声。他拾起他的叉子，看着莱姆斯。“你呢？”他问，“你觉得你妈妈会把这种恐怖匆匆塞进那些漂亮的手工手帕里吗？”

 

莱姆斯无助地用一只手打了个手势，“我觉得她不能，”他说，“她是个——”

 

“好吧，好吧，麻瓜。”西里斯挥了挥手。“你真不是在幸运星下出生的吗？”

 

格兰芬多潺潺的谈话荡起了一丝涟漪。一个高挑的、带着贵族气质的斯莱特林（至少应该有16岁了）大步流星地沿着长桌走来。她在西里斯身边停下，以评估的目光看了莱姆斯和詹姆一眼。莱姆斯试图挪开一点，但他旁边的詹姆坐得稳稳的。于是这位年轻的女士高傲地瞥了坐在西里斯左边的一位二年级学生一眼。那姑娘连忙往旁边让以使这位高年级的学生坐在格兰芬多长凳上。她带着懒洋洋的优雅坐下，背靠着桌子，一只胳膊垂下。她的腿，仍然在长凳的另一边，利落地翘起二郎腿，现出一双价值不菲的火龙皮靴子，有着很高的线轴跟和极其尖的鞋头。

 

“你还好吧？”她问西里斯，听起来真心实意地关心。

 

“我好得很，”他暴躁地咕哝着，“我又不是没听她嚷过。”

 

“她一定是气坏了，”她说，“家丑外扬可不像沃尔布加姨妈——”

 

“这话我们已经说过了，安多米达，”西里斯说，作了一个简单粗暴、不屑一顾的手势，“现在，如果你不介意的话，我想继续回去在这场晨间公演上挣扎着活下去了。”

 

这位斯莱特林姑娘久久地、严肃地看着他，最后无可奈何地点了头。同情地拍了拍他的胳膊，她动作流畅地起身，脚步轻盈地回到了她的学院餐桌。

 

詹姆看着她离开的背影。“我猜那是你另一个堂姐，”他温和地说，“不像上一个那么讨人嫌，对吧？”

 

西里斯没有回答。他专心致志地吃着早餐。就在这时，莱姆斯觉得机会来了。

 

“当众出丑的滋味并不好受，对吧？”他静静地问道。

 

西里斯恶狠狠地看了他一眼。“你又怎么会知道？”他反问道。

 

莱姆斯感觉像是有人抽走了他脚下的毯子。他试图规劝西里斯从彼得的角度看待问题的意图倾塌成为一滩羞耻、担心和恐惧的回忆。他的勇气抛弃了他，他退出了战场。“你说得对，”他匆忙地说道，谎言像是保护性的瘴气一样流泻而出，“你说得很对，我不知道。”

 

“正是。”西里斯说。

 

~discidium~

 

早餐时的插曲似乎没能教会西里斯•布莱克一点点的卑微。他自得其乐地去关了他的禁闭，并且在魔咒课上以一系列堪称典范的表现赢回了他丢失的分数。他带着一种懒洋洋的活力进行着他的日常事务，虽然吼叫信的阴影数周仍挥之不去。最古老、最有名望的纯血家族之一的继承人，竟是如此丢人现眼的故事的主角，似乎给斯莱特林们带来了无尽的欢乐。西里斯若无其事地忍受了很久斯莱特林们的吃吃窃笑——久地超出了莱姆斯的想象。但每一次这样的事件积攒起来的压力还是不言而喻的。看起来，一个布莱克，不会那么轻易地就忍受羞辱。随着时间的流逝，西里斯到达他的忍耐极限并向折磨他的人爆发是必然的事。

 

那发生在十月的最后一个星期六。那一天以一种喜气洋洋的基调开场。院际魁地奇联赛激战正酣，而那个周末正是格兰芬多对阵斯莱特林的第一场比赛。莱姆斯醒来的时候，宿舍里充满了欢声笑语和对胜利的渴切预测。詹姆和西里斯，已经用红色和金色装饰好了自己，正对他们黑色的校袍施咒以使相配，而彼得——他早已忘记了在魔药教室的不愉快——带着崇拜的愉快看着他们。

 

看到他醒了，西里斯把魔杖扔给詹姆，走过来把莱姆斯拉出被窝。莱姆斯不得不爬着才能让睡衣下摆遮住布满伤疤的小腿。

 

“现在赶快，双倍速度穿好衣服！”西里斯说，“今天没时间在床上慢慢穿了；我们必须马上下去吃早餐，否则就抢不到靠近球场的好座位了！”

 

莱姆斯无力地看着西里斯开始在他的橱柜里翻找起来，丢出折得整整齐齐的袍子和一套亚麻衫。“事实上，我并不真的打算要去。”他说着，蹲下身捡起他四散的衣物。

 

西里斯愣住了，呆呆地瞪着他。“不去？”他茫然地问。

 

“我不是告诉过你吗，”詹姆说，“莱姆斯对魁地奇没有多大兴趣。”

 

“对魁地奇没有多大兴趣？”西里斯重复道。他同情地笑了，“查德里火炮队的粉丝，是吧？他们真该改改他们的格言了。”

 

莱姆斯摇头。“我不看的。”他承认道。

 

“不看魁地奇……”西里斯似乎理解这个概念有困难。“我简直不能相信！”他大叫道，“你真的不看魁地奇？”

 

莱姆斯咬着嘴唇。他无法忍受哪怕一丁点的排斥，而他朋友的惊愕很吓人。“我只是一直没有真正的机会……”他急忙说道，试图挽回。

 

西里斯弹了一下舌头。“难以置信，”他说，“好吧，那么，你看过谁打球呢？”

 

“从来没有。”莱姆斯小声说，退后一小步好抓住床柱。

 

“从来没有？”西里斯重复道，“真的吗？一次都没有？”

 

莱姆斯无言地点点头，暗自希望地板能够把他吞下去。詹姆看起来对这个真相也很震惊。彼得脸上有一种愉快的惊讶——因为，毫无疑问，他是看过魁地奇的。

 

西里斯吹了声口哨。“天啊，”他说，“从来没有看过魁地奇比赛。混合婚姻果然不是什么好事。”看到莱姆斯没有说话，他明快地继续说道，“那么，好吧，今天的比赛将会成为你看的第一场！你一定得去啊！”

 

莱姆斯看向詹姆，詹姆笑了，“不管你要做什么，快点下定决心，好吗？我真的不想错过进球。”

 

半个多小时之后，顶着早晨的寒冷仔细地穿好衣服，莱姆斯发现自己正急匆匆地穿过场地，西里斯坚定不移地抓着他的手肘。太阳带着秋天特有的冷淡暖意闪耀着，禁林的每一片阴影都染上了绛色和橙色。

 

比赛还有一个小时才开始，但看台上已经快坐满了学生。詹姆一步两级地跨上格兰芬多看台，西里斯拉着莱姆斯跟在后面。彼得•佩蒂格鲁试着跟上步伐，但不得不落后于不断超过他的其他男孩们。

 

“第二排，”詹姆无奈地说，占了一个座。“好吧，将就了。过来，西里斯，挨着我坐。”

 

“没门，”西里斯说，他把手移到莱姆斯的肩上，按着他坐下。“这家伙看起来有半点机会就会夺路而逃。你守着他左边。”

 

莱姆斯感到一股尴尬的红晕爬上他的锁骨。他低头盯着他的手套。拥挤的包厢令他感到不舒服，他可以感觉得到其他人停留在他身上的视线。

 

“莱姆斯，”詹姆的声音很恳切，带着一点疑惑的关心；“你不必紧张。我们只是在跟你开玩笑，你懂的吧。”

 

他无法回答说他不懂。他分不清友好的取笑和恶意的嘲弄之间的区别。就像他的幽默感一样，他识别友好玩笑的能力也不幸地没有得到发展。“我懂。”他小声说。

 

“你知道比赛规则吗？”西里斯问，莱姆斯的胸腔弥漫起对他改变了话题的温暖的感激。“每队有七名队员……”

 

到比赛开始的时候，莱姆斯已经知道了魁地奇的基本规则、几种流行动作的复杂原理和这项运动的简单历史。像往常一样他说得很少，更喜欢看另外两个男孩急切地跟他讲话时朝气蓬勃的脸上挂着的大大的笑容。时不时地，他们俩其中一个在讲的时候会漏掉在另一个人看来不容忽略的部分，于是就会展开一场简短、高兴的辩论。每当这种时候莱姆斯就会情不自禁地傻笑起来，回忆起早些时候那些争执的凶残。

 

当两支球队出来绕场飞行时，他几乎感到失望，因为詹姆和西里斯立刻停止了说话，急切地前倾身子观看比赛。

 

坐在欢声雷动的人群中，大家都为了一个共同的目标欢呼，这种感觉奇妙地愉悦。场上的动作对莱姆斯来说太快了，但每当格兰芬多做出一个优秀的动作时还是很好辨认的。看台都会因为观众的喝彩而震动。莱姆斯激动地和大家一起鼓掌，有一次甚至还庆祝地叫了出来。每一次格兰芬多守门员救起一个特别好的球时，詹姆都会猛拍他的肩胛骨。至于西里斯，他会利用叫得他自己声嘶力竭的欢呼间隙给莱姆斯解释那些特别有趣的动作的原理。

 

格兰芬多队实力很强，但斯莱特林队也不弱。比分咬得很紧，从五十一路升到一百依然不分上下。两队的追球手在球场上飞速疾驰，快得只剩两个颜色鲜亮的光影。天气变得暖意融融，有几个追球手放慢了速度。到格兰芬多队长请求中场休息时比赛已经进行了快两个小时。

 

就在队员们挤在一起讨论战术、喝点水的同时，观众们进行着激烈的讨论。詹姆站起来快步掠过莱姆斯。西里斯起身抓住了他的袖子，“你要去哪儿？”他问。

 

“还能去哪儿？”詹姆说，“去问问他们为什么让斯莱特林有机可乘！”

 

莱姆斯瞄了一眼计分板。“我们领先了十分呢。”他指出。

 

“没错。我们应该至少领先六十分的！要不然我们的追球手没有做好他们的本职工作，要不然就是埃尔德里奇•麦金农根本没在状态。不管是哪种，他们都需要一小点激励。”

 

西里斯轻声笑了一下，“你要去对院队的队长指手画脚？这我倒要看看了。”他放开詹姆的袖子，站了起来。“帮我们占着位子，好吗？”他对莱姆斯说。然后他和詹姆就走了，飞快地踏下楼梯，走出了格兰芬多看台。

 

莱姆斯看着他们冲向下面的球场。有些观众发现了这两个年轻的入侵者，哄笑了起来。阿维安也看到了他们，但这时詹姆已经左突右挤进到了穿着红色队袍的格兰芬多球员中间，西里斯紧随其后。格兰芬多队一时对此感到手忙脚乱。守门员对詹姆打着手势，其他人不明就里地看着。西里斯倾身向前，无疑是想提供他自己的一点看法。这时飞行课老师赶到了，他把詹姆和西里斯赶了出去。

 

詹姆把注意力转到了这位成年人身上，开始情绪高涨地给他讲自己的理论。西里斯正试着给一位击球手提一点建议，这时斯莱特林的找球手——他也是一个五年级的级长——离开了他的团队走过来把手责备地放在西里斯肩上。西里斯转过身来看是谁碰了他，然后他的身体不自觉地摆出了高傲的不耐烦。他的嘴唇轻蔑地翕动着，试图甩开那个级长的手。

 

这个斯莱特林一定是说了什么，因为西里斯立刻就采取了行动。他一拳打在高年级男孩的脸上，退后四步举起魔杖。一道闪光之后，这位追球手捂着他的眉心，血在他淡金色的头发映衬下显得发暗。他没带武器，当然，但他摸索到了他的扫帚，用来代替棍棒扫向西里斯。西里斯跳开了，俯下身又发射了一个咒语。詹姆发现了这场打斗，他躲闪着阿维安教授抽出了自己的魔杖。他吼叫着射出一个咒语的隐约回声吓呆了看台上的观众。

 

飞行课教授手伸进袍子里想掏出魔杖，就在这时麦格教授跑进了球场。她已经拿着魔杖准备好了，一扬手一个坚定的咒语，两个男孩的魔杖便飞向了空中。詹姆和西里斯呆住了，惊恐地望着他们的院长向他们走来，满脸怒容。

 

斯莱特林队聚集在他们的找球手周围，阿维安教授转向了他们。其他的教职工们也出现在了球场上：小巧的弗立维教授，看上去少见地严厉；斯拉格霍恩教授，明显地焦虑不安；还有邓布利多教授，他在西里斯能够向麦格挥拳之前用手指扣住了他的手腕。

 

埃德加•伯恩斯从格兰芬多看台走过来，与此同时安多米达•布莱克也从一群斯莱特林之中跑了出来。她的表情不可捉摸，但她顾不得优雅地拽起了长袍，看都不看那位摔倒在地的找球手一眼便径直奔向校长，一把抓住了西里斯的另一只胳膊。她似乎在训斥他；西里斯下巴的线条冷漠而又顽固，但无论是邓布利多还是麦格都没有出言阻止她。

 

男学生会主席小跑着来到球场，捡起了那两根魔杖。他把它们别在自己腰间，向邓布利多询问下一步的指示。埃德加领着詹姆走了，离开了球场走到了看台上看不到的地方。校长仍然抓着西里斯，他正忙着对付他的堂姐无法抽身。

 

此时还有另一场争执正在进行。麦格和斯拉格霍恩围住了阿维安。而在弗立维的监管之下，另外两个斯莱特林级长正扶着他们的找球手站起来。但他的脸上全是血，一只袖子里流出了绿色的什么东西，还在蠕动着。在他被领着离开之后，斯拉格霍恩开始上蹦下跳，甩着手表示抗议。麦格向他投去倨傲的一瞥，继续和阿维安开始她严正的讨论。

 

显然觉得他的教职工们需要某种仲裁，邓布利多把西里斯交给了安多米达•布莱克，亲自过去安抚斯拉格霍恩。两支魁地奇球队，一支还少了一位重要的队员，也闹得很大声。西里斯被他的堂姐抓着手腕坚定地拉离了球场，他回过头长长地看了一眼。

 

莱姆斯站了起来，好不容易才挤出了聚集在底层看台看热闹的人群。他跑下楼梯，出球场的时候正好碰上刚刚出现的西里斯和安多米达。

 

“——不能那么随便地就咒一个级长，”他的堂姐说道，她的声音充满了恼怒，“至少不能当着全校的面吧。你真的觉得你能就这么混过去吗，西里斯•布莱克？”

 

他小跑着才能跟上她。“嗷，多米，放开我的手…”他任性地说。

 

她转身向他俯下身子，仍然紧抓着他的手不放，“你瞧，我知道你在做什么而且我也能理解，”她强调说，“在霍格沃茨你第一次尝到了独立的甜头，但你真的认为这是使用它的最好方式吗？你觉得当你母亲听说了这件事她会怎么样？”

 

西里斯愠怒地说，“如果西茜能把她该死的嘴闭上的话她根本就不会听说一个字。”

 

“爆竹的事不是纳西莎写信告诉家里的，”安多米达说道，“你收到那封吼叫信的时候她和我一样惊讶。而且就算她对此缄口不言你也知道卢修斯总会找到法子让沃尔布加知道。你为什么要这么做，西里斯？”她的语气里带着绝望和恳求。

 

“因为他就是个只会欺负人的混蛋，而且他咕哝着复述她说的关于我扎根什么的……哎你知道的。”西里斯的脸因厌恶而抽搐着，“就像我想回忆起那个似的。”

 

安多米达的表情稍微缓和了点。“你不能那么随便地就咒一个级长，”她又说了一遍，“特别是还是卢修斯。你得为你的烦恼找一个更有创意的发泄口，西里斯，不然的话你剩下七年的每一个假期都得被禁言——”

 

突然她看到了莱姆斯的身影，紧张地站在球场的阴影里。她的嘴唇抿了起来，她挺直了背，高贵地抬了抬下巴。“到处乱跑，你这个爱窥探的小东西。”她的声音里带着刺骨的寒意，“这儿没什么好看的，如果你再瞪着我我就把你喂给巨乌贼。”

 

西里斯迅速转过头，并且终于从他堂姐的控制中抽出了手。“安啦，多米：他是我的一个朋友。”他急忙跑向莱姆斯，几乎不动嘴唇地对他说道，“如果我是你的话我会赶快逃跑的，哥们。我有种感觉我的禁闭要创纪录了。”在安多米达来抓回他之前，他慢悠悠地向她走回去，投降似的举起手，“我们走吧，”他说，“麦格的办公室，听他们的。”

 

~discidium~

 

莱姆斯那天再没有见过他那两个朋友。当他们第一次关禁闭终于结束回到宿舍时他已经睡着了。第二天早晨，西里斯收到了来自他母亲的一封信。这一次终于不是一封吼叫信了，而是一张写在黑色羊皮纸上的不祥便条。西里斯嘴唇泛白地读完了，然后便把它塞进了长袍。那天晚些时候莱姆斯注意到他在格兰芬多公共休息室的炉火里烧掉了它。他什么都没有说，并且在西里斯发现他之前溜走了。

 

当大家都在享受美味的万圣节宴会时，西里斯和詹姆却还在服役。想起两个月前西里斯给他带的一盘食物，莱姆斯在一个大盘子里堆了各种各样的美食留给他的朋友。

 

“你带着这个要去哪儿？” 多卡斯•梅多斯在他起身离开的时候问道，眼神犀利地看着他，“宿舍里不准进食。”

 

“放过他吧，”埃德加•伯恩斯说，从他的一份巧克力蛋糕上抬起头来。“毕竟一年只有一次，”他对莱姆斯微笑着，“那么，你觉得霍格沃茨怎么样呀？”他问道。

 

“非常喜欢，先生，谢谢。”莱姆斯礼貌地回答。

 

男学生会主席大笑起来。“你不用叫我‘先生’，”他说，“我还没那么德高望重，是吧？去年秋天我带他逛了学校。”他对多卡斯说，“麻瓜母亲：有时他们会采取一些安抚措施。”他又叉了一块蛋糕，对莱姆斯点点头，“去吧，在麦格抓住你之前快离开这儿。”

 

莱姆斯急忙想走，不忘偷偷往教工餐桌瞄了一眼，格兰芬多学院的院长正一边小口咬着南瓜馅饼一边高兴地和斯普劳特教授聊天。

 

西里斯和詹姆在午夜之前一点点才赶回来，浑身又脏又累，而且闻起来隐隐有股发霉的味道。当莱姆斯自豪地献出他的战利品时他们的脸一瞬点亮了。

 

“巫师王子。”西里斯宣布道，一屁股坐在地上，挑出了一个覆盖着紫罗兰糖霜的小蛋糕。“我们在那个油腻腻的管理员办公室只有三明治吃。鸡蛋和咸菜。”他说着，做了个鬼脸。

 

“你是怎么把这些带上来的？”詹姆问道，显然很敬佩。

 

莱姆斯觉得这个故事算不上精彩，于是耸耸肩，“我有自己的方法。”试图令自己听上去精明又懂得多。他开心地看着他们两个狼吞虎咽的样子。

 

“你真是个救世主，真心的。”西里斯口齿不清地说，他的嘴里塞满了焦糖苹果。“五个小时擦洗某些从创世之初就没人踏足过的阁楼，要是再不来点好吃的真不知道我要怎么活到早上。”

 

“我很自豪地看到你表现出了一点独立精神，”詹姆告诉莱姆斯，“你太内向了。”

 

房间的远端传来窸窣的声音，彼得•佩蒂格鲁从被窝里钻出来，睡意朦胧地揉着眼睛。“发生什么了？”他困倦地咕哝道。然后他看到了食物的影子，笑得很渴望。

 

西里斯瞥向彼得的眼光里充满了奇怪的主权性，但詹姆拍了拍他身旁的地板。“你最好也加入我们，”他笑着说，“这样你就是我们的共犯了。没法告发我们。”

 

彼得高兴地坐下来，伸手去拿一块奶油馅饼。

 

“还剩多少天？”西里斯问道，试图用手指算出来。

 

“四天，”詹姆说，“但是我听说马尔福还在医院里；庞弗雷夫人还没找到方法除掉触手。”

 

“你从哪儿学到这一招的？”西里斯问，“国际决斗巫师父亲可不能教这些。”

 

詹姆耸耸肩。“这是上次鼻涕精试图咒我们的其中一个。我觉得可以用一下，没想到会变成这样。”

 

“嘿！”西里斯叫道，拍开了彼得去拿一块厚厚的巧克力蛋糕的手，“那是我的！”他朝莱姆斯灿烂地笑了一下，然后拿走了它。“但是，你是怎么知道的？”

 

“知道什么？”詹姆帮莱姆斯问道。

 

“我的生日。”西里斯说，“已经有二十几分钟了。”

 

“你个混蛋，你怎么不说呢？”詹姆问道，“我还能送你个礼物什么的。”

 

西里斯耸耸肩，“反正也不重要，”他说，“我是不期待有人会把月亮装盘送来啦，而且现在我当然也不想回家。阿尔法德叔叔要在比勒陀利亚（注1）一直待到圣诞节。多米的礼物一般比较有用，但是她现在还在生我的气。但是，”他补充说，对莱姆斯眨眨眼，“有人记得还是很幸福的。”

 

真相就翻滚在莱姆斯的舌尖，但他实在没有办法说出口。西里斯看起来是那么高兴有人居然记得他的生日，而且他的高兴话听起来那么像表扬，像赞同。他微笑道：“生日快乐。”

 

“我们需要给你合唱一首‘他是个欢乐的好巫师’吗？”詹姆问，“还是说布莱克家更像是‘我们衷心祝愿你生日快乐’（注2）类型的家庭？永远纯粹。（注3）”他敬了一个礼。

 

“事实上，他们更像是‘你怎么总也长不大’那种类型的家庭。”西里斯说，“还有，你是怎么懂那么多法语的？”

 

詹姆耸耸肩，“去年春天我在马赛，换你你也会。”

 

“我们不能唱歌，”彼得包着一口软糖说，“我们会把大家都吵醒的。”

 

“他是对的，”西里斯说，心照不宣地转向詹姆，“到时候我们就不得不得把这些拿来分享。”

 

“有道理，有道理，”詹姆精明地点点头，他又拿了一块饼干，朝莱姆斯充满希望地笑着说，“这不只是生日才有的福利吧，是吗？”他问道，“你以后每天晚上都会这么做的，对吧？”

 

莱姆斯没有回答。就算他敢再次违规，也还有糟糕的例行公事缭绕在不远的前方（注4）。一阵恐惧的颤抖涌过他的脊椎。他把下巴搁在膝盖上，就这么看着西里斯分发一大块肉桂饼。他下定决定要享受它，这种友谊（注5）和接纳的美妙感觉，直到他被排除在外的那一天。

 

~discidium~

 

星期一早餐时，西里斯从邮差那儿收到了一封信。他只扫了一眼他的名字就装进了长袍里，但莱姆斯还是看到了那优雅的字体。它属于那位通常寄信给西里斯让他烦恼的第三种字体的主人。不出意外地，那天两位布莱克家的女孩还是跟西里斯保持着距离。再没有任何人提起西里斯的生日，就连詹姆也没那个胆子挑起话头。除非他在他们一起关禁闭的时候说起过。

 

星期二一下课莱姆斯就去了医疗翼，却恐惧地发现，那位斯莱特林级长还没有出院。他躺在病床上似乎比在魁地奇球场上更加气宇轩昂，锐利的眼睛落在这个竟然胆敢闯进病房的一年级身上。莱姆斯被抓了个现行，他慌张得甚至没有费心查一下有没有其他的病人。他直直地站着，不知所措，然后退了几步抵到门上。门把手戳在他的尾椎骨上，他伸出一只颤抖的手抓住了它。

 

就在他考虑着要不要逃跑的时候，庞弗雷夫人从她的办公室里走了出来。“啊，你好啊，”她说，就像她见到他很惊讶似的。“有点感冒了吧，我敢说。哎是到每年的那个时候啦。坐到那张床上去，亲爱的，我马上就来给你看看。”

 

莱姆斯听话地照做了，他的膝盖发着抖。她指的那张床在主病房，他充满渴望地瞄了一眼通往他的小房间的门。不过当然了，她不能在另一个学生的眼皮底下带他进去。他抓紧床垫的边缘好让他酸痛的腿能在床边轻轻晃荡着。

 

庞弗雷夫人正在照顾级长，拍鼓他的枕头后递给他满满一杯闻起来很刺鼻的魔药。“喝完它。”她干脆利落地说。“再喝三剂我们就能治好你。现在你好好休息，我去看看那个小家伙好让他能回宿舍。我预感一周之内整个一年级都会染上流感，我真会忙到脚不沾地的。”

 

她回到莱姆斯身边，开始分配他惯用的药剂。她一背对那个斯莱特林男孩，就用食指轻触嘴唇，令人安心地微笑着。“喝掉它，亲爱的，然后我们就想办法让你请到明天的假。卧床一两天会对你很有好处。来吧，就现在，趁着麦格教授还在她的办公室。”

 

她拉起莱姆斯的手，轻柔地将他带离病房。一进到走廊她便转了弯，不是去麦格的办公室，而是去那条通出城堡的暗道。莱姆斯跟在她后面，努力才能跟上她穿过草坪奔向打人柳的轻盈步伐。

 

“庞弗雷夫人，我还没有换衣服呢！”他揪着他的校袍说。他从来不在变形那天晚上穿他好一点的衣服；那些衣服上有人类的气味，那头狼不止一次地追杀它们。

 

她焦虑地望着他。“我知道，莱姆斯，我很抱歉。我一整个下午都在说服他他已经康复了可以回宿舍了，但我想他喜欢有人伺候着。”她已走到树跟前，迅速令它静止下来。“要是我们还有时间就好了，”她说，带路走进隧道。“但今天4点45太阳便会落山。”

 

莱姆斯对此知道得不能更清楚。漫长的冬夜，月光照耀的时间从12个小时拉长到14，然后15，然后16，痛苦至极。随着夜晚的延长，那头狼也变得更饥饿，后果是早上就得承受更难受的复苏。

 

“你要怎么把我带回医疗翼呢？”他问道，猝不及防地想到了这可怕的前景。

 

庞弗雷夫人脸上带着坚毅地拉起活板门，借给他她的肩膀好让他撑着爬上去。“我会想办法的，”她保证道，“或许斯拉格霍恩教授可以和马尔福先生谈一谈。总有人可以让他不能再继续装病下去。”她也爬了上来，温柔地、久久地凝视着莱姆斯。“别担心，亲爱的。我们会把你安全而又不被人看见地送进医疗翼的，我保证。”

 

她的声音是如此地安抚人心。莱姆斯勉强挤出了一个微笑，“谢谢。”他轻轻地说。

 

她抱了他一下，说了几句安慰的话，但是然后她就走了。现在四点过了，莱姆斯脱下了衣服。他爬到了他惯常坐的那把椅子上，胸口紧紧贴着膝盖。房间里充斥着刺入骨髓的阴冷。就在他的牙齿开始打颤时，他充满渴望地望向那坚固的大理石壁炉。他极度希望自己能有火，但是当然了这太危险。点燃自己再引燃整个房子对那头狼来说轻而易举。莱姆斯不知道狼人能否烧得起来，但他可以想象……

 

他紧紧地闭上眼睛，试图把那些梦魇关在脑海之外。他回想着星期天晚上——其实是星期一早上——詹姆不知说了什么逗得西里斯哈哈大笑。小彼得开心地咀嚼着一块糖蜜软糖。莱姆斯看着他们，嘴唇上沾着的巧克力碎屑甜甜的。比那更甜的是友谊的味道。他的四肢开始颤抖，颈骨开始扭曲变形，他依然拼尽全力地想着这个。

 

——第九章完——

 

注1：南非政治首都

注2：原文为法语

注3：原文为法语

注4：指莱姆斯每月一次的变形

注5：原文为camaraderie，亦有同志之爱的意思。


	10. 第十章：恢复元气

莱姆斯一直到星期五晚上才被允许回到宿舍。他的右脚伤得太严重了，庞弗雷夫人做了六次治疗才让它恢复原位。治疗过程缓慢而痛苦，但莱姆斯满怀感激。从以往的经验来看，这样的伤势远远超过了父亲能够治疗的范围，而如果在家的话这就意味着一次可怕的伦敦圣芒戈医院之行在所难免。莱姆斯知道这都得归功于庞弗雷夫人这三个月来的精心照顾。

 

但是，一想到他这三天来错过的课莱姆斯还是无比忧虑。他的变形课本来就不好，现在看来魔咒课也要落下了。魔法史还好，他卧床的时候已经读了一周的材料，并且很怀疑宾斯教授上周的课会讲得和平时有什么区别。但是还有黑魔法防御术课啊。一想到阿夫斯汀教授某一天会联系起他的缺课并发现他的身份就令他毛骨悚然。有传言说二年级已经在狐媚子身上做实验了，莱姆斯挥之不去地想到一个狼人难道不会成为三年级很好的教具么。

 

他同样错过了一节魔药课，但打心底里来说，莱姆斯不觉得有多沮丧。他反正也会糟蹋了调制的魔药，这样一来他还用不着再擦洗坩埚。这天晚上有一节天文课，所以至少他不会错过这个。他没有把这个特别的计划告诉庞弗雷夫人，她放他走的时候叮嘱他这个周末务必好生休养，尽可能不要下地走路。

 

西里斯在宿舍，窝在床脚打盹以免弄乱床单。夕阳的余晖穿过窗棂洒在他心满意足的脸上。莱姆斯轻手轻脚地走进房间，尽可能避免发出一丁点会吵醒他的声音。他打开他的橱柜，拿出他的望远镜、课本和两天前就应该完成的星图。

 

还差二十分钟到午夜的时候詹姆走了进来，毛手毛脚地吵醒了西里斯。“起床啦，懒骨头。”他说，笑着看西里斯不高兴地咕哝着。“我知道你已经很久没有早睡过了，但如果你现在还不动的话阿拉克尼会让你周末回去画详图的。”

 

突然他注意到了莱姆斯。“你去哪儿啦？”他问，疑虑地皱着眉，歪着头的样子令他的眼镜看起来像沙漏的中间。“你可错过了好多课呢。”

 

“所以我不想再错过天文课了。”莱姆斯轻声说，卷起他的星图。墨迹还未干，他祈祷着它不会花。“我们应该穿暖点，”他说，又翻出一双袜子套在他已经穿上的那一双上。“一年的这个时候晚上可冷了。”

 

他屏住呼吸，等待着问题的狂轰滥炸——至少是一句西里斯嘲讽他听起来多像一位老太太。但另外两个人迅速穿上了他们斗篷和冬装。詹姆戴上了一顶帽子和一双柔软的皮手套，衬有珍贵的皮毛花纹。他的围巾是一样的猩红色，绣着格兰芬多的狮子（看起来似乎真的是金丝线）。西里斯戴着黑色的手套，一顶黑色的毛帽子，围着一条暗色的丝绸围巾。莱姆斯穿戴着他陈旧的毛线帽和妈妈去年给他织的蓝色连指手套，觉得自己站在他们俩旁边显得十分幼稚。他围着他父亲的灰色围巾，很保暖但是有点单调。他包好了自己的脖颈和耳朵，把围巾尾巴塞进斗篷的领子里。他犹豫了一下，想着要不要再拿一双袜子，但另外两人已经要出发了。他急忙跟了上去。

 

公共休息室已经快没有人了；阿洛伊修斯•卡莱尔坐在炉火边看着书，好履行他级长的职责盯着外出的一年级生，角落里一个书生气的六年级姑娘趴在一篇冗长的召唤咒论文上睡得正香。莉莉•伊万斯和夏洛特•怀特——裹在兔毛披肩和羽毛边帽子里的夏洛特•怀特看起来就像个精致的瓷娃娃——正从肖像画洞口向外爬。詹姆在一把又厚又软的椅子旁停了一下，戳了戳坐在上面睡意朦胧的人。

 

“快醒醒，佩蒂格鲁！你会迟到的！”他大声地说。然后，在另一个男孩还在咕哝着揉眼睛时，他已经冲到了走廊里。

 

彼得急忙想上楼，莱姆斯好心提醒他穿暖点，话还没说完，西里斯就拉着他的胳膊肘，朝门那边扬了扬头，“詹姆说得对，”他说，“我们要迟到了。”

 

他的眼睛里有一丝恶作剧的闪光，但莱姆斯无暇注意。他不得不小跑着跟在西里斯后面去追上詹姆，一只戴着连指手套的手笨拙地抓着他的望远镜。西里斯和詹姆走得很快，但就在莱姆斯努力跟上的时候他反应过来他们走得并不比平常快，是他慢了。他想叫他们慢一点，但是这样一来他们就会想知道为什么他不能跟上。没有办法，他只好以一个自己能忍受的速度落后了。

 

西里斯和詹姆消失在拐角处，但莱姆斯还不知道他有多么地落后，直到连彼得•佩蒂格鲁都上气不接下气地追上了他。他的胳膊上搭着他的斗篷和冬衣。“快点，我们不能迟到！”他小声尖叫道。

 

莱姆斯没说话，只是点头，把望远镜换到他拿着匆忙完成的作业的那只手上，好帮助彼得穿上斗篷。他们继续走着，彼得边走边穿衣服。当他们走到通往天文塔的楼梯时，时间已快到午夜了。

 

彼得急忙开始爬楼梯，莱姆斯抓住扶手跟在后面。麦克格雷格家的姑娘们从后面冒出来，两级并作一步地超过他时，她们几乎把他撞倒在地，莱姆斯扭断的脚踝开始钻心地疼痛。他的双脚再也无法支持他全部的重量，他必须每跨一级就歇一会；一级，两级，三级。

 

但是最后，奇迹般地，莱姆斯爬到了塔顶。他顶着寒冷的夜风慢慢挪到城垛边时，十二点的钟声刚好敲响。阿拉克尼教授严厉的看了他一眼，但她不能说什么：他确实准时到了。

 

戴着手套根本没有办法操作望远镜。莱姆斯扯下了右手手套夹在胳膊下面，但是冰冷的黄铜按钮很快就冻得他的手指失去了知觉，他不得不又重新戴上。他努力了很久，依然没有办法让毕宿五（注1）出现在视野中。

 

阿拉克尼一边巡视一边严厉地讲课。没有人在听，大家都太困太冷了。一声玻璃破碎的声音宣告着彼得在更换镜头的时候失手掉在了地上。从安德鲁斯双胞胎的方向传来不满的嘟囔。詹姆对西里斯耳语了几句，后者报之以嘲弄的哼声。莱姆斯再次扯下了他的手套，勇敢地和冰冷的金属作着调整光圈的搏斗。

 

“不好意思，教授，”西里斯开口说道，用的是他经常对阿夫斯汀用的那种礼貌、慎重的语气，“我能说一句话吗？”

 

“说吧，布莱克。”她冷漠地说道，挥了挥魔杖修好彼得的镜头。

 

“今晚真是寒风刺骨，”西里斯说，“我看大家都没怎么集中注意力。”

 

“你以为我没注意到吗？”阿拉克尼说，“你们早就被提醒过要多穿点。现在，专心上课！”

 

“但是教授，我有一个提议，”西里斯说，“您瞧，我们不如今晚就不管观测了，您可以变出火苗——或者炭火盆也好。然后我们喝点热巧克力，上陆地近日点和冬季自转模式的课。这个内容反正我们下周也得上，我们那时观测毕宿五也不迟。我相信它不会跑了的。”

 

格兰芬多们都笑了，呼出一口口白色的蒸汽。每个人都看着阿拉克尼，等着瞧她会不会屈服于这个极具诱惑力的计划。教授看了看周围脸蛋被冻得通红的学生，抿了抿嘴唇。

 

“但是，你们凭什么下周就会更集中注意力呢？”她问。西里斯的嘴唇翕动着，却发不出声音，他也想不到一个完美的答复。“好了，”阿拉克尼说，“现在散开吧。我知道很冷，但我提醒过你们了。赶快上课，不然我们就要在这冻一个晚上。”

 

格兰芬多们不满地小声抱怨着，但还是都回到了自己的望远镜旁边。莱姆斯僵硬地移动着，右脚踝的疼痛已经被从脚趾尖蔓延上来的冰冷冻得麻木了。他本来想直接干正事的，但是一个明亮的圆点俘虏了他眼角的目光。他不自觉的看了过去。月亮，亏凸月，悬于湖水上方。如果是不熟悉的人来看多半会以为是满月；毕竟只消减了几度。但对莱姆斯，它正迅速地消减着，非常迅速。还有26天，他想着，就是下一次变形。

 

“看前面，卢平。”阿拉克尼从他身后经过，说道。“你明年有的是时间观察月亮，”她用戴着手套的手轻敲他的望远镜，“现在，毕宿五。天哪，安德鲁斯，你能别跺脚了吗。我提醒过这天气的……”

 

这课似乎要上到永远去，幸好12点45的时候阿拉克尼终于拍拍手，“行了，”她说，“回去睡觉，我但愿你们都得到教训了？暖帽子，毛线袜，还有厚斗篷。”

 

“热巧克力是没可能了，对吧？”西里斯咕哝道，其他人都挤到了楼梯口。

 

“布莱克，你要是不想再关一次禁闭的话，最好乖乖回去睡觉。”阿拉克尼说着快步走进了城堡的避风港里。

 

詹姆呼出一口白汽。“我可真欣赏她，”他说，“这儿外面真是冷死了，我们还穿着冬衣呢！我们又不傻，是吧？”

 

“至少她让我们提前下课了，”莱姆斯说，牙齿不受控制地咯咯打颤。他已经感觉不到他的脚趾了，而且关节因为寒冷和变形留下的创伤又开始疼痛起来。

 

“我觉得我的提议完全有道理，”西里斯说，他听上去很愤慨，甚至有一点受伤。“我又不是提议说我们逃课什么的，只是一杯热饮，一盆炭火，做点不那么要命的事。你们说呢？你们两个同意我吗？”

 

“你说得对，她就是个老巫婆。”詹姆义正言辞地说，“现在拜托我们可以进去了吗？大家早都走了。”

 

“不，我意思是你们同意我吗？”西里斯重复道，“热气腾腾的巧克力和熊熊燃烧的火苗。”

 

詹姆邪恶地会心一笑，他的牙齿在月光下闪着光。莱姆斯的大脑负担过度，身体也疲惫不堪，除了离开这该死的寒冷，他已经什么都无法思考了。

 

“那么，”西里斯直直的看着他，问道，“你要入伙吗？”

 

“他当然要啦！”詹姆高兴地说，拍拍莱姆斯的手臂，“我们都冻得半死；正需要这个。”

 

谢天谢地西里斯似乎把这个看成他们应该进去的讯号。阿拉克尼正等着关上塔楼的安全门。她表情很不耐烦，然后消失在了正在转向的楼梯上。

 

“放她一马，”西里斯轻声说，他扯下手套，活动着手指。“你怎么想的，冻坏了的小可怜？”他抬起手用手背贴着莱姆斯的鼻梁，跟莱姆斯冰凉的皮肤比起来非常温暖，所以当他放下手的时候莱姆斯感到有些失望。“我觉得我们应该可以。”

 

詹姆也摘掉了手套，正把它们塞进叠在臂弯中的帽子里。“所以计划具体是什么？”他问道，“礼堂晚上是不开放的。还是说你知道某个教授的秘密储藏室在哪儿？”

 

“当然不是，”西里斯说，“闯进一个老师的房间是很愚蠢的。我们直接去找食物源。”

 

莱姆斯取下他的连指手套，向手上呵气好让它暖和一点，他并没有认真听西里斯在说什么。他基本上是被一个熊熊火焰的许诺稀里糊涂地骗进了坑，虽然没有这个他也会很高兴地回到他梦寐以求的温暖小床上去。

 

但是詹姆已经下了好几级楼梯了，西里斯也迈开了步子。莱姆斯急于想让自己不要落后，笨拙地向前走了几步。他停下来把手套放回兜里，双手扶住栏杆才开始下楼梯。他受伤的那只脚疼得打颤，但幸好还没有罢工。当他终于下到底层的时候，另两个人已经等得有些不耐烦了。

 

“你不会滚下来的，你知道吧，”詹姆轻蔑地说，“你从没提过你还恐高。”

 

“这就是为什么我不打魁地奇。”莱姆斯试图开个玩笑。显然他的这个努力成功了，詹姆微笑了，西里斯更是笑出了声。

 

“好了，布莱克，”詹姆转向西里斯，“你画了一个很大的饼，最好把它兑现了。我们要怎么进入厨房？”

 

西里斯挠了挠鼻翼，“跟着我，”他用一种故意装出的预言家颤音腔调说，“时间自会证明一切。”

 

他带路走进礼堂，然后选了一条莱姆斯从来没有走过的通道。顺着它下去是一条长长的拱廊，两侧全是栩栩如生的油画，多数都和食物有关。西里斯在一幅有着各种水果的巨型画像前停了下来。“就是这儿，”他说，“厨房就在这扇门后面。”

 

詹姆挑起一根眉毛，“真有用，”他说，“你知道口令吗？”

 

“它不用口令，这幅画上没有人。”西里斯说，“得想别的办法进去。”

 

“所以你用美酒佳肴的承诺在凌晨一点把我们拉到这下面来，”詹姆慢慢地说，“而你却连怎么进去都不知道。”

 

西里斯看上去受到了冒犯。“我作出了如此重大的一个发现，”他模仿着詹姆的语气回击道，“你却连谢都不说一声。”

 

“如果我们连门都进不去的话你的重大发现对我们没有任何意义，”詹姆指出，“还有，你到底是怎么发现这个地方的？”

 

“一位睿智的老巫婆告诉我得为我的精力找个更有创意的发泄口，”西里斯坏笑道，“所以我一直在探险。”

 

“关禁闭之前还是之后？”詹姆问道。

 

“为什么不是之中呢？”西里斯厚颜无耻地说，“你到底要不要来帮我？”

 

詹姆思考了一会，“你试过解锁它吗？”他问。

 

“你看到锁眼了吗？”西里斯反问。

 

“你试过解锁魔咒吗？”他拿出魔杖，“阿拉霍洞开！”什么都没有发生。

 

“我觉得这儿肯定有个开关或者触发器，”西里斯说，“说不定是某种面板，要不就是框架上有机关…”

 

他们讨论得正激烈的时候，莱姆斯靠着墙滑到了地上。他知道他还太虚弱，不该在城堡里乱跑。他的太阳穴突突地跳着，“现在算是毁了”的脚疼得厉害。而且他现在依然很冷，从里到外地冷。他找出他的手套，但融化的霜让它变得潮湿，他没法戴上。于是他只好把手夹在胳膊下面，专心让自己暖和起来。

 

西里斯踮起脚尖，竭尽所能地想看到画框后面。詹姆又试了几个咒语，魔杖挥得有如音乐家的指挥棒。莱姆斯想叫他们放弃了这样大家好回去睡觉，但他觉得他没有资格这么做。他们已经如此慷慨地邀请他加入他们的冒险，而丢下他一个人是世上最简单不过的事。更何况，他觉得他现在连回格兰芬多塔楼的力气都没有了。

 

“也许我们要戳戳它。”詹姆说。西里斯看了看他的魔杖。“不，是用手，像这样。”他的手指与帆布相碰，发出轻轻的砰砰声。

 

“我们要不要舔舔它？”西里斯嗤之以鼻。

 

“我还以为你能更聪明点。”詹姆有点生气了。

 

“冷静点，哥们，”西里斯说，“我们本应该是来找乐子的。”

 

“现在都要凌晨两点了，”詹姆说，“有人保证要给我热巧克力，结果什么都没有，乐子在哪里？”

 

“这是一个挑战！”西里斯声称，“一次智力的对决！”

 

“如果是一次你和门之间的智力对决，我押门赢。”

 

这就像是眼睁睁地看着几步之外争吵即将爆发。这么多天以来好不容易建立起来的友谊又要倾塌了，随时随地，因为大家都饥寒交迫。莱姆斯抱着自己的膝盖，既害怕争吵的爆发又实在打不起精神来调停。

 

但西里斯精明地说，“十个加隆？”

 

“什么？”这更像是一句嘲笑而不是一句问话。

 

“你愿意在门上押十个加隆吗？在我和门的智力对决中，我意思是。”西里斯说。

 

“绝对啊。”詹姆说。

 

“握手成交吗？”

 

显然他们握了，因为一秒钟之后詹姆笑了，“照这个速度下去，你在圣诞节之前就会变成穷光蛋的。”

 

“我可不会这么想，波特，”西里斯说，“你知道吗，四楼有一扇门喜欢被挠痒痒，你只…需要…找对…地方…啊哈！”一声合页开启的沙沙声，西里斯非常得意，“你欠我十个加隆啦。”

 

有人抓住了莱姆斯的胳膊肘。朦胧中他挣扎着站起来，西里斯凑在他耳边说着鼓励的话，拉着他走进那扇刚打开的门。他眨着模糊的双眼，努力想看清霍格沃茨厨房的景观。房间很大，跟上面的大礼堂一模一样，也有四张长长的桌子，另一端墙被一张巨大的灶台填满了。三个男孩继续往里走，突然就出现了一群只到他们膝盖的小不点，激动地问他们能帮什么忙。

 

“三杯巧克力，要热的，加糖，”西里斯发号施令地说，“再来一大盘饼干，一份罂粟籽卷。”

 

“还有炉火旁的椅子，谢谢。”詹姆补充道，很有礼貌。

 

莱姆斯任凭其他人领着他走到灶台边，努力装作不跛脚的样子。当他在为他拉来的木质扶手椅上坐下的时候，不由得感到一阵轻松。

 

不到五分钟家养小精灵们就捧着一壶热巧克力和各种甜点过来了。

 

“请您原谅，先生，”其中一个说，朝西里斯深深地鞠躬，“但我们现在没有罂粟籽卷。如果先生要的话，我们可以现做。”

 

“好吧，”西里斯简明扼要、趾高气昂地说，“但得快点，现在都快凌晨两点了，你知道的。”

 

“别闹了，”詹姆说，“我们不需要罂粟籽卷，这儿吃的已经够多了。天哪，莱姆斯，你究竟是要喝了它还是要把它倒进火里？”

 

莱姆斯强打起精神喝了一大口巧克力，正好是适合入口的温度。积蓄在他胸口的寒意被驱走了，他把另一只手也扣在温暖的高脚杯上。

 

“给我一个那种黑色的，”西里斯说，指着一块饼干，“然后你们之中的谁再去帮我拿个撒在可可上的固体奶油。”

 

一阵风似的，他的命令被拿去执行了。莱姆斯被他声音中漠不关心的自信震惊了。西里斯显然习惯于这样发号施令，并且能毫无怨言地立刻得到执行。

 

詹姆递给他一块饼干，莱姆斯接了过来，顺从地咬了一口。其实，莱姆斯更想喝热巧克力，那让他从内暖到外，为他的四肢注入了一丝力气。当另外两人吃饱喝足时他觉得他已经可以勉强站起来了——虽然他还满脑子都是他疼痛的脚。他们返回了格兰芬多塔楼，不得不把胖夫人从睡梦中吵醒好让他们进去。他们两个在宿舍里脱了衣服，但莱姆斯解开斗篷蹬掉鞋子就爬上了床。

 

~discidium~

 

星期六早晨十一点，莱姆斯终于醒了。他惊恐地发现他的脚踝肿了有原先两倍大。他都没法把它塞进鞋子里，于是只好穿着袜子一瘸一拐地走下楼梯到热闹的公共休息室。当他下完楼梯时他绝望地意识到没人帮忙他是走不到医疗翼的。

 

公共休息室里没有西里斯和詹姆的影子，多半是去看魁地奇训练了。莱姆斯也不想找他们帮忙，他们会问些他没法回答的问题，而且他知道庞弗雷夫人好心想保守他的秘密却很可能会不小心说漏嘴。一年级生被教导说有事找级长，但级长也不见人影。

 

“早上好！”一个深沉、欢快的声音说道，“你的万圣节小晚宴吃得开心吗？”

 

莱姆斯转身，看到埃德加•伯恩斯正俯身看着他。“开心，谢谢，”他说，“我拿的时候不知道那是违反……”

 

“没关系，别成习惯就行。你今天打算去哪儿啊？”男学生会主席问道。

 

莱姆斯脸红了，他盯着地毯，“我扭伤了脚，”他说，“我得去医疗翼。”

 

埃德加顿时意识到事情的严重性，“让我看看，”他非常关心地蹲下，伸出手。莱姆斯抬起脚，撩起袍子好让他看到肿起来的脚踝。埃德加轻轻吹了声口哨，“这可真糟糕。你以为你能自己一路走过去吗？”

 

莱姆斯摇摇头，他点头表示同意。“来吧，靠着我，”他说，“我们能搞定你的。”

 

莱姆斯感激地靠在这个七年级生身上，单脚跳向肖像画洞口。这个动作让他的好腿承受着巨大的压力，而那条腿才刚刚从变形留下的伤口开始愈合。他难过地意识到这样他也没法走到医疗翼。

 

显然男学生会会长也得出了同样的结论，因为他们一走到空旷的走廊上，没有了其他人的监视，他就单膝跪在了地上。

 

“来，抱住我的脖子。”他指示道，“你总不能那样一次跳四级楼梯跳十七次吧。”

 

莱姆斯犹豫了。他知道伯恩斯说的是对的，但他也知道要是伯恩斯知道他是什么的话，他看都不会看他，更不要说被他碰了。

 

“上来吧，男子汉气概在断了的腿面前算的了什么，”埃德加抓起小男孩的右手臂绕过自己的脖子，然后一手抬着他的膝盖下面，一手扶着他的背，轻而易举地把他横抱了起来。“嗯。你真是皮包骨头，就算对个一年级生来说都太轻了。他们没有好好喂你吗？”他笑了一下，“哦当然没有啦，既然你都要偷拿食物的话。”

 

莱姆斯知道他应该觉得尴尬，任何这个年级的其他孩子都会以被别人像个巨大的婴儿一样抱在怀里为耻。但他真的非常庆幸有人能施以援手，如此慷慨、毫不迟疑，他找不到理由为他的虚弱烦恼。

 

“我的朋友当时在关禁闭，”他承认道，“他们不得不缺席宴会，而我希望他们也能享受到。那儿还有那么多，我觉得大家应该不会发现。”

 

“说得有道理，”伯恩斯说，“但你最好留点心。如果你在为你关禁闭的朋友违反校规的话，你可能跟不好的人混在了一起。”

 

“不，他们人很好，”莱姆斯说，语气里有少见的勇敢，“一切都只是……运气不好。”

 

“是你的那些朋友刺激你去做了什么扭断了你的脚吗？”埃德加问道。

 

他为詹姆和西里斯辩护的勇敢退缩成了一团火烧火燎的羞耻。“不是，”他小声说，“是我自己弄的。”

 

埃德加看起来并不完全信服，但他没有深究。他转了一点好通过一个窄到莱姆斯绝对不可能自己通过的楼梯。“我们到了，”他说，穿过一道小门走进熟悉的走廊，“请等到学生会主席特快完全进站后再下车。”

 

庞弗雷夫人被他们的到来吓到了。她谢过埃德加，把他送走之后，开始数落她的病人。

 

“我说了，别用那只脚走路！”她告诫道，脱下莱姆斯的袜子，用训练有素的手指探了探他的关节。“你做了什么？绕着湖跑圈吗？去霍格莫德爬山洞了吧，还是在禁林里像个野东西一样横冲直撞？我告诉你要休息，要一个周末才能愈合伤口，而你干了什么？你——”

 

她看见了莱姆斯眼中的泪水，才发现自己都说了些什么。“哦，莱姆斯，你知道我不是那个意思，”她叹口气，摸出条手帕给他。“来，来，亲爱的。你不是野东西；你就是个不听话的傻孩子，结果伤到自己了吧。你做了什么啊？”

 

“我去上了昨晚的天文课，”莱姆斯坦白道，“爬楼梯，后来……”他停顿了一下，他不能告诉她之后他去了哪儿，“后来我知道我不该这么做。”

 

“我得说你确实不该，”庞弗雷夫人粗声说，“你应该卧床，不就少上一节课嘛，这才是你应该做的。”

 

“我不能，”莱姆斯小声说，“他们会起疑的。西里斯和詹姆。他们会知道的。”

 

“别傻了。一次不上天文课没什么可疑的。”她拿出了魔杖，重新修复他弄坏的那只脚，之前她花了那么多功夫才医好的。

 

“你可以看见月亮，”莱姆斯说，“从天文塔上。九月我变形前那天他们也上了天文课，上个月是我回到宿舍之后的那一天，这个月我再不去他们就会——”

 

庞弗雷夫人看起来非常不以为然，“这是我听过最荒唐的事了，孩子，”她说，“你每周都有天文课，而你还一次都没有缺过。不是说你昨晚应该打破这个完美的记录。如果我没法信任放你回宿舍，那我就只有把你留到我觉得好了为止。”

 

莱姆斯马上很紧张。她意思是把他留在这儿。其他人会奇怪。他昨晚看见他们这样了的，纠缠一个问题不放，直到——千方百计地——解决了它。如果他们在凌晨两点又冷又饿都不放弃一扇门的话，一旦发觉他有秘密他们也不会轻易放过他的。“哦，夫人！别！”他大叫道，“您不能！别这样！”

 

“安静点，”她说，“如果你保证以后再不做这么愚蠢的事，我会再给你一次机会。但你必须开始更好地照看自己，我不会让你在一阵被误导的偏执中毁掉我的成果的。”

 

“好的，夫人，”莱姆斯轻声说，“我保证会按您说的做。”

 

护士赞许地拍拍他的膝盖，接着用长长的绷带包扎他的脚踝。“好孩子。”她说道。

 

~discidium~

 

他的第一次考验那天晚上就来了，西里斯和詹姆决定再去一次厨房。莱姆斯鼓起所有勇气才告诉他们，如果他们不反对的话，他想继续待在床上。他们两个似乎一点都不介意，他们回来的时候还给他带了三明治和茶点心。星期天他们没出宿舍，詹姆帮莱姆斯带回了他所有的家庭作业，西里斯慷慨地把自己的课堂笔记借给了他。莱姆斯做功课的时候他们俩就坐在地上下棋，莱姆斯一碰到什么不懂的地方他们就高声喊出答案。

 

星期一开始正常的上课，生活又回到了那种慢慢开始在每次满月之间形成的令人舒心、熟悉的模式。

 

——第十章完——

 

注1：毕宿五（Aldebaran）金牛星座中的一等星。


	11. 第十一章：共犯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN：《孙子兵法》是人类的共有财产没错，但是，嘿！人与人之间基本的信任呢？

“今天，”十一月中旬一个星期三早上，西里斯宣布道；“就是我们在变形术课上大展身手的日子。”

 

莱姆斯从正在整理的昨晚作业上抬起头来，“我不认为……”

 

“不，没得商量，”西里斯坚决地说，干脆地抑制了反对的声音，高贵优雅地摇着头。“过去的这段时间里我们都太自私了，下课后悄悄溜进厨房只是为了偷点吃的。也是时候我们为照亮我们周围人的生活作出些努力了。”

 

詹姆爬到他的床底下找着他的左鞋。“你打算怎么办呢？”他说，“你肯定撑不到扔爆竹的时候，麦格看起来绝对是那种你一拿出口袋就嗅到味道的人。”

 

“反正也没剩下爆竹了。”西里斯有点生气，“自从那次该死的魁地奇球场事件之后……”

 

“你是说你攻击了一个五年级生，因此打乱了我好心好意鼓舞士气的努力，我还不得不替你出头，于是我妈妈收到了一封很糟糕的信，气得她一周都没给我寄任何烘焙的事吗？”詹姆问道。他停顿了一下，偏着头做出沉思的姿势，“不，我什么都想不起来。”

 

“那是因为你脑子里什么都没装，”西里斯说，当提及波特夫人的特别惩罚时，他的脸上一瞬间闪过酸酸的表情。“反正就是那次该死的事件之后，埃尔德里奇•麦金农连话都不跟我说，更不要说向我兜售他的霍格莫德战利品了。不，我们要靠自己。”

 

“靠我的智商，你引以为傲的漂亮脸蛋，和莱姆斯的…呃…某种称得上是温顺的乖乖坐在他的桌前？”

 

西里斯翻了个大大的白眼。“我说的是靠我们的魔杖，你这个胡说八道的大巨怪。还有靠你最后说的莱姆斯乖乖坐在桌前什么的。”

 

“哦，对啦，”詹姆说，声音绷着笑，“我们就只需要跳着华尔兹走进变形术教室，然后抽出我们的魔杖，浇每个人一脸火星。麦格教授永远都不会追究的。”

 

“谁规定恶作剧都必须和火有关？”西里斯说，“你真得努力展开你的想象力了，波特。”

 

“我的想象力不需要展开，”詹姆说，“而且容我提醒你，坩埚爆炸的幕后主使就是你。更重要的是，你真觉得我们知道什么咒语可以在麦格鼻子底下捣乱却不被抓住吗？”

 

西里斯居高临下地微笑着，“哦，詹姆，重点不在于不被抓住，”他循循善诱，“重点在于不被当场抓住。”

 

“我觉得这不是个好主意。”莱姆斯羞怯地反对道，合起书包背到肩上。

 

“我也觉得。”彼得坐在他的床尾杆上说。

 

西里斯怒气冲冲地剜了他一眼。“你不是要去什么地方吗？”他说，睁着大大的灰眼睛盯着彼得，直盯得彼得明显不好意思地抓起书包冲出宿舍。西里斯转向莱姆斯，“其实吧这是个非常好的主意，我会让你知道的。而且你的人身危险系数非常低。由詹姆和我来做魔杖的活，你就负责当诱饵就好。”

 

“诱、诱饵？”

 

西里斯发出一声胜利的大笑，跳到床上去够放在柜顶的学院帽。“看看这张脸呐！”他嚷道，指着莱姆斯对詹姆绽开笑脸，“睁着无辜的大眼睛，可爱到犯规。我就是练几年也练不出来啊。”他非常漂亮地跳到地上，拍了拍莱姆斯的肩膀，“打起精神来，老伙计，会很有趣的。”

 

他朝詹姆屈起一根手指，詹姆凑了过来。然后，西里斯神神秘秘地环顾了一下宿舍（就好像宿舍里除了他们三个还有其他人似的）倾身向前，用非常大声的悄悄话说出了他计划的细节。

 

~discidium~

 

在弗立维教授的整堂关于半空中稳定下落物体的课上，莱姆斯都坐着扯他的羽毛笔。他记忆中的新月周从来没觉得这么不安过，小个子老师讲了什么他一个字都没听进去。一下课，他就抓起他的书和没碰过的笔记追上了西里斯。

 

“我们不能这么做！”他嘶声说，把高个子的男孩堵在了教室外面的一套盔甲旁。“这……偷点吃的是一回事，但她抓住了我们就会被开除的！”

 

西里斯轻声笑了，带着一种怜爱的哀悼表情低头看着他。“我们不会被开除的。”他保证道。“你看我，霸占了一节飞行课，炸了一间教室，还咒了一位级长，我不还在这儿吗，是不是？詹姆也是。”说完他用拇指和食指提起莱姆斯的手腕就溜走了。

 

“但为什么偏偏要选变形课？”莱姆斯追问道，赶紧追上他，同时压低自己的声音免得被附近的同学听到。“你为什么要惹麦格教授呢？”

 

“因为这样更富挑战，”西里斯快活地说，“而且因为我在按逆字母排序来研究这里的教职工。”

 

“那你不应该先挑斯普劳特下手吗？而不是斯拉格霍恩？”詹姆问道。他从莱姆斯的后面冒出来，速度之快吓得莱姆斯差点跳起来。

 

“哦，现在你才说，”西里斯笑着说，“别担心，最后每个人我都会照顾到的。你能别表现得像一条龙吃了你的小猫一样吗？”他叫道，再次捕捉到莱姆斯过于担心的表情。“她最多能怎么样？”

 

“她可以写信告诉你妈妈。”詹姆明快地说。

 

西里斯的脸上顿时失去了血色。“她不会，”他扼要地说，“麦格不是那种找别人帮她解决问题的人。不会，你和我会被关禁闭——而这，让我们实话实说吧，点亮了又一个乏善可陈的晚上——然后我们的弗雷特之队（注1）就像压好的枕头一样重生了。”

 

詹姆对这个奇特的比喻挑起了一边眉毛。

 

“别那样看我。你敢说你没有拿莱姆斯当过烟雾弹。上课的第一天就卓有成效，对吧？”

 

另一个男孩看起来很得意。“还以为你没注意到呢。”他说。

 

“是啊，嗯，知己知彼百战不殆什么的。”西里斯说，“我相当确信这句谚语很适合那时的你。”

 

“啊，那都过去好久了，”詹姆怀念地说。他侧身对莱姆斯笑了笑，“别担心；他有点疯癫但他说得没错。你不会被牵扯进来的，按照计划行事就好。”

 

他们现在马上就要到变形课教室了，西里斯做了个手势示意噤声。莱姆斯走进去溜到了他惯常的座位上，紧张地朝教室前面看了一眼，麦格教授正坐在她的桌前。她的后背笔直，她的头略微低着，方便她越过架在鼻梁上的眼镜批改眼前的论文。全班进来的时候她头都没有抬一下，甚至连贝塔•麦克法斯蒂的声音生气地响起时也没有。

 

“那是我的座位，布莱克。”她说。

 

西里斯，并没有像往常一样坐在莱姆斯旁边，泰然自若地坐在椅子上，无辜地抬起双眼，“是吗？”他说，语气非常惊讶，“我竟不知道一年级生可以自己购置家具。他们也撤消了我们买扫帚的禁令吗？”

 

这姑娘丝毫不为所动，“这是我通常坐的位置，”她说，“你现在为什么不像你往常一样往后坐两排，别再打扰睡龙了呢？”

 

西里斯稳稳地坐在椅子上，还开始铺开自己的课堂用品。“如果你是那条龙的话我宁可待在原地，多谢。”他欢快地说，“非常欢迎你去坐我的位置；莱姆斯不咬人的。”

 

莱姆斯非常确信他不可能感觉更糟糕了，那位苏格兰姑娘在他身边坐下时他把脸藏在了手心里。他知道西里斯就是随口那么一说，但其中意味离真相近得可怕。

 

“我不知道你是怎么和这些男孩一起生活下来的，”贝塔同情地说，误解了他绝望的姿势，“那一定非常累人。”

 

詹姆占了夏洛特•怀特的座位，就在西里斯后面一排的左边。她，不像麦克法斯蒂，没敢提出异议，安静地在第一排找了个空位。

 

快要上课的时候，同学们都坐好了说着悄悄话。麦格教授干脆利落地把她批改的作业放到一边站了起来。教室里马上安静了下来，开始上课了。

 

麦格教授有个习惯，边讲话边巡视，她锐利的眼睛监视着走私的糖果、偷摸的笔记或者其他捣乱的苗头。就算西里斯坐拥军火，他也永远不可能在她的教室放出爆竹。但现在他就那么坐着，礼貌地专注学习，他的魔杖无害地躺在教材旁边以备他不时之需。詹姆用一只眼睛小心地追踪着老师的进程，同时勤奋地用羽毛笔乱涂。

 

莱姆斯试图专心听老师在讲什么，但他的视线不停地在詹姆和西里斯身上来回闪烁。他想要是他一直不开口，就能打乱他们转移老师注意的计划。那样的话他们所做的一切就都与他无关。但是他们很可能不管不顾地继续进行，虽然不会持续多久。而且他们就会觉得他畏首畏尾、毫无用处，那样他们就没有理由再和他继续做朋友。

 

所以当詹姆在他的位置上扭来扭去，用嘴型说道“现在”时，莱姆斯飞快地举起了手，就像有人在他的胳膊肘下面点了一团火。

 

麦格教授向他这一排走过来，停在他桌前，“什么事，卢平？”她说道，很惊讶，因为他以前从未在她的课上发过言。

 

莱姆斯绞尽脑汁，后悔自己没更仔细地听讲，“我—我不明白，教授，”他说，“如果物质守恒——有限且确定——的话，那怎么可能如此大幅地改变一件物体的大小呢？我是说，把一张桌子变成一头猪可以理解，但把一根铅笔变成一个篮子呢——或者把一把椅子变成一张手帕？”

 

他屏住呼吸，希望自己的问题不要太偏离主题。麦格教授抬手推了推镜框，似乎还在奇怪从她最安静的学生之一口中听到如此长篇大论，“这是个很有趣的问题，有几个很高级的理论解释这个问题——这些理论你们会在以后学到，现在简单来说，把一件物体变形为大小相似的物体确实容易得多，在形状和组成方面的差异越小，越容易……”

 

她在说话的时候，詹姆和西里斯举起了魔杖。麦格背对着他们所以没有注意到他们指着她的桌椅。莱姆斯努力保持一副对学术感兴趣的样子，随着麦格的讲解不时点头，但他忍不住去看教室前面的桌椅。缓慢而又平稳地，桌子开始上升，椅子也随之一起。詹姆操作着前者，而西里斯，兴奋地咬着下唇，小心地让后者与之持平。

 

当然，其他同学不可能没注意到老师的桌椅漂浮在半空，教室里响起低声的赞叹。麦格教授讲解得正起劲，似乎没有听到。

 

“……选择你的源物体的时候。所以当我们把桃核变成骰子的时候，举个例子，我们就是在重组所有可利用物质使之成为新的……”

 

桌子现在已经离地六英尺了，而西里斯明显厌倦了。他转动了一下魔杖，让椅子以精心设计的芭蕾立地旋转方式绕着圈儿，围着桌子以椭圆形的轨道懒洋洋地跳舞、摆动。窃窃私语现在变成了咯咯轻笑，麦格教授在她的学术演讲中短暂停顿了一下，瞟了一眼坐在后排的同学。

 

“那我们能控制我们想要引起的变化的精确度吗？”莱姆斯说，让她的注意力重新回到自己身上。

 

她简略地点点头，“可以，卢平，”她说，“每一位巫师或女巫都有自己的优先次序。但在我的课上你会发现强调得更多的是精确度和准确性而不是炫耀的表现——这是什么意思？”

 

大笑声已经升级成单调的吼叫，全班都在看平稳升起的桌子和它旋转着的卫星。麦格教授腾地转过身，莱姆斯很庆幸看不到她眼底的神色。她迅速向前迈了一步，越过埃尔西•爱普比揪住了西里斯•布莱克的耳朵。

 

“嗷！”他大叫道，跳出他的座位，失去了对椅子的控制。它掉在了地上，摔成了半打碎片。

 

詹姆依然控制着桌子，并在麦格转向他的时候试图让它降低点。“马上把它放下，波特。” 她冷漠地说道，仍然紧抓着西里斯的耳朵不放，“小心点。”

 

詹姆点点头，全神贯注地引导着桌子轻柔地落下。但他走了下神，桌子摇晃起来，危险地冲夏洛特•怀特倾斜过来，羊皮纸、羽毛笔和一大盒墨水散落在第一排。

 

闪电般地，麦格放开了西里斯，抽出她的魔杖。一声尖利的咔擦声，桌子不见了。

 

莱姆斯呼出一口他都没有意识到自己在屏住的呼吸。麦格的魔杖朝教室前面点了一下，她的桌子又重新出现了。又一下轻轻抖动，一个快速的“恢复如初”让椅子也恢复了原状。然后她简单地扫过四散的纸张和杂物。破碎的墨水瓶自动装满，黑色的墨渍从第一排学生的脸蛋和长袍上消失了。

 

做完这些麦格教授转过身来，她的嘴唇抿得非常薄，严厉的眼睛危险地闪着光。她紧盯着詹姆和西里斯，“你们两个，”她冷冷地说，“到我的办公室等到下课。我那时再来处理你们。至于你们剩下的同学…”她审视着其他的格兰芬多们，“翻到书127页，接下来的时间安静地阅读。”

 

西里斯和詹姆收起他们的书向门口走去。他们经过莱姆斯的时候，詹姆朝他笑了一下，眨眨眼睛。莱姆斯看着他们离开，然后重新看回他的桌子，这时他才发现麦格教授洞悉的双眼正看着他。

 

莱姆斯努力表现得漠不关心的样子翻开书，找寻布置的任务。他挣扎着安慰自己一切都按照计划在走，完全和詹姆和西里斯说的一样。他们现在等待着期待已久的惩罚，而他不受怀疑地全身而退。但是麦格教授看他的样子明显暗示了不相信，虽然他确定——几乎确定——如果麦格教授怀疑他也参与其中的话早就把他也一起请出去了。

 

麦格教授还有另外一个不信任他的理由，这个痛苦的念头压得他的头埋到了桌上。麦格教授知道他的身份。她知道。那是他的想象吗，还是她躲闪着在他举手时避开和他对视？他是不是在她念他的名字时听出了一丝嫌恶？她是不是在监视着他，等待着一个无论多么微不足道的借口，让他被学校开除？他不经考虑的行为是不是已经不知不觉中给了她这样的由头？

 

他无法回答自己的问题，但这些疑问已经足够压垮他了。莱姆斯一动不动地坐着，脑中天旋地转的全是“如果麦格教授没有遵守对邓布利多教授的保证，开除了她学院的狼人”的可怕情景。要不是贝塔•麦克法斯蒂出去时擦了他一下，他甚至都意识不到已经下课了。

 

他站起来慢慢地收拾东西，等着教授命令他留下来。但是他发现教室都空了这句命令也没有来。麦格从她的椅子上站起来，挑了挑眉毛。

 

“你有事吗，卢平？”她问道。

 

“没有，教授，”他轻声说，战栗地后退了一步，“没…没事……”

 

这话听起来太假了，他自己都觉得。他要真没事的话，为什么在别人都赶着去礼堂吃午餐的时候在后面磨磨蹭蹭？他搜肠刮肚地编了个理由。

 

“西里斯，”他突然说，“您要…您必须写信告诉他父母这件事吗？”

 

麦格的眼里闪过一丝好奇。“这不关你的事，”她说，“但事实上我不打算这么做。父母选择如何教育孩子我管不着，但我不喜欢有人破坏我的早餐，”她仔细地研究着他的表情，“你关心西里斯•布莱克干嘛？”

 

“他是我的室友，”莱姆斯说，话一出口他就后悔了，“他是我的朋友。”

 

麦格沉吟着，但是微微点了点头。“现在快走吧，”她简短地说，“我要锁门了。”

 

莱姆斯听话地慢慢走下去。他在格兰芬多长桌尾找了个座位，装满了他的盘子，虽然他还吃不下。他卷着一个热乎的蛋卷，同时不忘盯着大门。

 

一阵叮叮当当的声音响起，格兰芬多的学生们都抬起了头。看到学院计分的沙漏中一把红宝石飞回了上面，他们都不满地嘀咕着。二十分，莱姆斯数了一下。不算太坏，真的，当着全校最严厉的老师之一捣乱来说。他等待着，还在一边揉捻着面包，终于等到西里斯和詹姆——看上去毫无悔意——出现在大门口。

 

西里斯先看到他，立刻推搡着挤出一条路坐到莱姆斯旁边。“我告诉过你的，是不是？完美无缺。”

 

“干得好！”詹姆补充道，一屁股坐在莱姆斯另一边，伸手拿南瓜汁，“真是很有想法啊，以那样的方式转移她的注意力。问题也令人信服。”

 

“她一点都不知道内情，是不是？”西里斯高兴地追问道。

 

“我不这么觉得，”莱姆斯说，“但是——”

 

“但是什么？它实施得天衣无缝，看着吧，晚餐之前大家就都会谈论这事。把那些鸡肉三明治递给我。”西里斯饿狼扑食般地伸出手。

 

“那桌子差点就撞上了夏洛特•怀特。”莱姆斯说，试图给詹姆一个“我不赞同”的表情。

 

“才没有！”詹姆狼吞虎咽，“我不会让它发生的，那就太出格了。”

 

“你失去了对它的控制，”莱姆斯反对道，“你马上就要掉了。”

 

“就算我要让它掉了，麦格也会阻止这一切的，”詹姆耸耸肩，“我很惊讶你那么担心当时干嘛不自己做点什么。魔咒课上我们刚讲过这类事。”

 

莱姆斯的耳朵变成了粉红色。“今天早上我没有仔细听弗立维教授讲课。”他承认道。

 

西里斯似乎认为这非常好笑。“第一次嘛，”他振奋地说，“接着说，承认你很享受。”

 

一个小小的微笑挂在莱姆斯的嘴角。“看着那把椅子在半空中跳舞确实很搞笑。”他小声说。

 

一声狗吠似的大笑吓呆了坐在他们对面的两个三年级女生。“我就知道！”西里斯得意地大笑，“那些安静的人；他们总是很有迷惑性。你还以为你可以放心地背对他们呢…”

 

“…然后事实证明你应该追根究底的，因为你背后的两个捣蛋鬼正在孕育着一场阴谋，”詹姆接着说完。他给自己切了一大片牛肉腰花派，兴高采烈地塞进嘴里。“接下来轮到谁？”

 

“弗立维，”西里斯说，“除非你真觉得我们应该倒回去弄斯普劳特。”

 

“好吧。我就想想而已，做决定的事交给你。而莱姆斯…”

 

莱姆斯知道该怎么做。“我来当诱饵？”他问，冒险一笑。

 

西里斯父亲般地拍拍他的肩膀。“他们学得多快啊。”他故作老成地说。

 

~discidium~

 

似乎是命运的眷顾，西里斯和詹姆把他们的捣乱计划定在12月1号。之前的整个周末莱姆斯都在担心他们会决定留到3号；那天刚好是满月后的一天，他将不得不躺在床上养伤。他不能说自己有多急于打断另一堂课，但他确实渴望证明对另两个男孩的价值。他们都很满意他在“变形术远征”上扮演的角色，而他想要再一次这样的肯定。

 

有一个讨厌的、琐碎的小声音也在告诉他，如果他的消失对他们的计划产生太大的影响，他们会逼问原因的。他脆弱的小谎言经不起比现在更严格的审查。

 

那天早上，宿舍的窗户积了一层厚厚的霜。彼得不愿离开他温暖的被窝，但詹姆和西里斯自觉承担起了剥夺他毛毯的责任，在他穿衣服的时候快乐地戳他的肋骨。

 

“你又有计划了，是不是？”彼得说，他的声音里渴望多于躁动。“你要再让麦格教授的东西飞起来吗？我能帮忙吗？”

 

“我不知道，佩蒂格鲁，”西里斯说，“你在魔咒课上让羽毛漂浮起来就够困难了。”

 

“何况，”詹姆告诉他，“短时间之内我们不会再那样做了。第一个把女人比作鲜花的是天才,第二个把女人比作鲜花的是庸才,第三个把女人比作鲜花的是蠢才。”

 

“而梅林不允许我们堕落到第二个人，”西里斯宣布道，他假装厌恶地怒视着莱姆斯撩起他床边的帷幔。“我说了梅林不允许。”他大声地又说了一遍。

 

“我记得我们已经讨论过，不管莱姆斯在他床上做什么都是他的事，别人管不着，”詹姆说，他充满希望地伸出手关上四柱床尾的帷幔，“记住我的话；总有一天你也会想得到这些特权的。”

 

西里斯哼了一声，“到我他妈羞涩到不敢换衣服的那一天，就是你可以锁上门然后扔掉钥匙的一天。快点好吗卢平，弗立维总是不锁门，这样我们如果能赶在其他人之前到就能毫无障碍地占到有利的位置。”

 

“你的计划是什么？”彼得按捺不住激动之情地问。莱姆斯正忙着不花太大动作的情况下整理袍子，但他可以想象那个小点的男孩一定围着詹姆蹦蹦跳跳。“我打赌肯定很有趣。我打赌肯定天才极了。”

 

“那当然，”詹姆得意地说，“但你瞧，正如那些缜密的计划一样我们这需要对外保密，而很遗憾你不在里面，彼得。”

 

“我可以加入，”彼得说，“我也可以问问题引开老师。我可以帮上忙的。或许我可以让弗立维教授的帽子漂浮起来？那不可能比羽毛难上多少……”

 

“我们不会让任何东西漂浮起来！”西里斯恼怒地嚷道，“你是故意装傻还是怎么的？”

 

“瞧，彼得，计划已经订好了，”詹姆试着听上去很诚恳。“我们只需要三个人，就这么多。我们一旦发现还需要人我保证你会是我们想到的第一个人，好吗。就像魁地奇，总会有真正上场的，也会有替补。你就是我们的替补。”

 

“对，”西里斯干巴巴地说，“第三候补击球手，一百年上一次场，还是当第二候补痔疮化脓无法上场时。嘿，卢平，你在那里面搞完没有？该死的纳西莎倒腾她的衣服都比你花的时间少！”

 

莱姆斯掀开他的帷幔钻了出来，努力系上鞋带。“你可以做我的那部分工作，彼得，”他慷慨地提议道，“那很简单。”

 

“噢，我简直能想象他会问出什么样的问题！”西里斯很不屑，他把声音提了半个八度，刻意用气音说话。“哦，弗立维教授！当你挥动魔杖冒出星星时，它们为什么是蓝色而不是橙色的呢？”

 

“你知道吗，我还真有点想知道，”詹姆沉思地说。他的语气里带着善意的嘲讽，但彼得似乎没有听懂，他崇拜地向詹姆微笑着。“但是，说真的，莱姆斯，我还是希望你来做这个。你连麦格都能完美对付。”

 

莱姆斯的脸上绽开一个愉悦的笑容，牵动着嘴角旁边从未这样笑过的肌肉。“我尽力了。”他承认道。

 

“定了，就这样，”西里斯说，“我们走！”

 

“我能不能……”彼得再一次地尝试着。

 

“小跑到礼堂去，”西里斯说，“我们不会吃早餐，而我认为你的体质达不到这个标准？还不去！”

 

彼得看起来有点失落，虽然莱姆斯说不准是因为西里斯话里的尖刻还是因为想到要错过早餐。他没有再说什么，迅速地离开了宿舍。经过最后几分钟的小小准备后，三个男孩也离开了格兰芬多塔楼。

 

正如他们所预料的一样，魔咒课教室没有锁门。西里斯挑了第三排中间一个位子。詹姆坐到了左前方的角落里。莱姆斯最后坐在了教室的右边，不是很后面。西里斯解释的计划是诱使矮个子的魔咒课教授离开他的讲台，这样就能修改他黑板上的板书。

 

大约在莱姆斯的肚子因为没吃早餐而咕咕响的时候，同学们开始鱼贯而入。埃尔罗斯•安德鲁斯不悦地看了他一眼，因为他占了他平常的位子，但并没有因此发生口角。弗立维教授走了进来，大家迅速安静了。

 

弗立维看了一圈学生们，眼睛在詹姆身上逗留得稍微久了一些。莱姆斯意识到，可惜太晚了，他肯定听说了两个星期前麦格教授课上发生的事。

 

“我认为…”弗立维教授尖着嗓子说，“我认为…我们今天上实践课好了。收起课本，把这些桌子移开…”

 

西里斯和詹姆一时有点凌乱。他们交换了一个会意的眼神，但他们似乎一致同意一堂实践课就和原本打算的恶作剧一样有趣。西里斯转头对上莱姆斯的视线，对他比了个左手的手指划过喉咙的动作。莱姆斯点点头，努力告诉自己应该觉得解脱而不是失落。

 

~discidium~

 

“我们的心血啊，”詹姆叹着气，看着他花了两天施魔法的粉笔在他的床柱上写着粗话。“我觉得他盯上我们了。”

 

“他当然盯上我们了，”西里斯说，翻了个白眼，“我不懂的是他是怎么看出来的。”

 

“是我们坐的方式，”莱姆斯告诉他，“我很确定。”

 

“你什么意思？”西里斯听上去几乎有点屈辱，“我坐的方式非常，非常随意。不信你瞧！”说着他非常慵懒地靠在床头板上。“你脸上就写着‘我是个纯良的小一年级’，我的姿势表明‘黄油都不会在我口中融化’。”

 

“不，我意思是我们坐的位置，”莱姆斯认真地说，“我们每次都那样坐，我坐右边，你坐我旁边，詹姆坐你后面。他看见我们都没有坐在一起，他就知道肯定坏了。”

 

“看见西里斯和我没坐在一起，你意思是。”詹姆说。

 

“西里斯和我。”莱姆斯很快纠正。他的母亲就总是强调特定的代词。

 

“不，不是你，”詹姆说，“我是说，他为什么要特别关注你？麦格多半告诉所有教职工要留心西里斯和我。”

 

“西里斯和我。”西里斯学舌道。

 

“好吧。西里斯和西里斯。但我觉得你真抓住了一些东西，卢平，”詹姆说，“我们突然选择坐在不同的地方确实很可疑。”

 

“我们照平常那样坐的话也不行，”西里斯指出，“莱姆斯就那样坐在前面…就算他让弗立维站在他桌子上那小家伙也能密切监视我们。我们还能干什么？”

 

“这是个问题，好吧，”詹姆叹气，“你和你的逆字母顺序表。我们应该把麦格留到最后的。她太聪明了。”

 

“你知不知道那东西把‘sod off’（滚开）拼错了，嗯？”西里斯温和地问。

 

“那应该是‘sodding naff’（他妈的不时髦），”詹姆扭过脖子眯眼看着粉笔写下的字迹说，“或许我的拼写魔法需要改进。”

 

“真可恶我们得浪费它，”西里斯说，“你觉得我们星期五要试一试吗？”

 

莱姆斯一惊。星期五。他们肯定会追究在有这么严谨的计划下他去了哪儿，又为何不告而别。

 

“不行，布莱克！”詹姆强烈地反对，“如果我们被抓住了星期六就得关禁闭，这样我们就看不成魁地奇复赛。如果你让我看不成魁地奇，我就会成为霍格沃茨有史以来第一个试图谋杀的一年级生。”

 

“好吧，那下周吧。”西里斯建议道。

 

詹姆摇头。“圣诞节之后，”他说，一锤定音，“那样也能让弗立维有个适应我们乱坐的时间。他不设防的时候更好下手。”

 

“我能做点什么吗？”彼得问。他背对他们坐着，有点被那支亵渎的粉笔吓到了。“我能帮忙吗？我想帮忙做点什么…”

 

“你不流脓了再说。”西里斯恼怒地说。

 

“过段时间吧，啊，”詹姆说，“圣诞节之后。”

 

“你保证？”彼得充满希望地问，鼓起勇气转过身来看着其他的男孩子们。

 

西里斯耸耸肩。“当然。为什么不？我保证，只要你不流脓了。”他用手捂着嘴，对莱姆斯唱起歌来，浅唱低吟（注2）；“我会后悔的，是不是啊？”

 

——第十一章完——

注1：原文team Fretter. Fret有烦恼、焦躁的意思。

注2：原文为意大利语sotto voce


	12. 第十二章：草率的决断

莱姆斯感到肺部被疼痛包裹着，情不自禁地呜咽了一声。他无法呼吸。稍微尝试一下都疼得不行。他紧紧闭上双眼，一动不动地躺着。终于，他的大脑叫嚣着需要氧气，他不得不吸一口气。它甚至比不上被勒死之前的喘息。可是这个小动作带来的剧痛都几乎无法忍受。

 

“哦，我可怜的孩子！”护士长熟悉的声音划破了痛苦折磨的迷雾，莱姆斯感觉到感激的泪水湿润了眼眶。

 

终于结束了。

 

“别动，莱姆斯亲爱的。现在不要动。你到底是怎么弄成这样的？”

 

他不知道他是怎么弄成这样的。他甚至不知道他都做了什么。他不记得当狼统治夜晚的时候都发生了什么，他只记得愤怒、憎恨和恐惧，以及总是如影随形的疼痛。那头狼厌恶被关起来，它想要自由地游荡，去猎捕，去杀人。它知道这附近有人类的存在，它能在空气中尝到他们诱人的气息。当它意识到不能接近这些人类时，它从来毫不犹豫投入到欲求不满的自虐行为中去。

 

“握紧，亲爱的，”庞弗雷夫人说道。莱姆斯感觉到她的左手圈住他的右手。“越用力越好，我恐怕这会有点疼。”

 

她挥动魔杖，将他断掉的肋骨修补复位，他疼得眼前发黑。他的脊椎硌在冰冷的地板上，他本来会大叫一声，但是前一晚疯狂地嗥叫耗尽了他的嗓子。他死死地握住庞弗雷夫人的手指。突然骨折之处的疼痛被轻微的麻木所取代，他脱力瘫倒在地板上。

 

“真是个好孩子。真是我勇敢的年轻人，”庞弗雷小声念叨着，把一条毛毯裹在他身上。“我不能继续在这里做剩下的治疗工作，你肯定会冻死在这老房子里的。我们得把你送回城堡里，放到一张温暖的小床上，然后你会立刻好起来的。”

 

莱姆斯任由自己漂浮在想要吞噬他的迷雾中。他依然能听到护士长那善良的声音，努力安抚他，但词句模糊不清。他感觉到自己漂浮起来，远离地板。然后他身下出现了一副担架，他们一起移动着。隧道的黑暗和他头脑中的黑暗混在了一起，他们出现在灰色的十二月清晨中时他都差点没有体会出二者的差别。暴露在室外的空气中很冷。他皮肤上的血液和汗珠瞬间结冰，毛毯也抵抗不了寒意的刺骨侵袭。

 

然后突然之间温度就变暖了，温度突变让他一抖，差点从担架上摔下去。一只手伸出来稳住了他，平稳又轻柔，但它触碰到了那头狼用来撞击封死的窗户的肩膀，剧烈的疼痛立刻传到关节，一声模糊的呻吟从男孩肿起的喉头发出。

 

庞弗雷夫人又开始说着什么，她的话和一阵阵的魔法暖流交织在一起。莱姆斯突然意识到自己不再躺在担架上，而是在温暖坚实的床上。然后一双娴熟的手扶住他的头，喂了他一勺又浓又酸的东西。他努力想咽下，却做不到。于是粘稠的液体从他的嘴角慢慢滴下。勺子又伸过来一次，这次一根手指非常轻柔地按压着他的喉管。尽管疼痛，条件反射依然在，魔药终于下去了。

 

她又开始处理他的肩膀，一只手仔细地检查着，另一只手握着魔杖。她一直在轻柔地、令人安心地说着他昏迷得听不清的话。另一阵魔法的光芒和一股轻松的感觉之后，他睡着了。

 

~discidium~

 

他是被隔壁房间的声音吵醒的。他机械地紧张起来，下意识地等待着在家里总有的变形后低声却剑拔弩张的交谈。但是麦格教授平静的声音滤进了他的耳朵。

 

“给你，波比，”她说，“这些东西可真糟透了！”

 

庞弗雷夫人轻声笑了。“呵，米勒娃，你总不能指望他穿上最好的袍子爬过隧道吧，是不是？上个月他没来得及换衣服，你真该看看他烦恼的模样！谢谢你帮我拿过来，我手忙脚乱给忘得一干二净。”

 

“还忘记把伤口清理得一干二净，”麦格轻声说，突然很忧郁，“我好久没见过这么多血了，自从……”她没有再说下去。当她重新开口时，声音听上去很克制。“他伤的严重吗？”

 

“我处理了最糟糕的几个地方，”庞弗雷夫人语带悲伤，“几根断掉的肋骨，一边错位的肩膀，深处的淤血和伤口。我要等一会再处理其他的。一下子全部来我害怕这个小身体承受不了。”

 

一阵沉默。“我想和他说几句话，如果可以的话。”麦格最后说道。

 

“他还在睡觉，米勒娃…”

 

“他多半没有。隔着五十米我都能看出一个孩子是否熟睡，这是我能当上一个称职的学院院长的能力之一。”通向秘密小隔间的门开了，突然进入的光线迫使莱姆斯不得不闭上眼睛。变形课教授仔细地关上门，在他床边的椅子上坐了下来。

 

“咳，卢平先生。你现在感觉怎么样？”她问。

 

莱姆斯睁开眼睛，朦胧地眨了眨眼。“我…”他声音滞涩，舌头徒劳无功地抵住牙齿。“我…”

 

麦格教授拿起魔杖朝床头柜挥了一下，上面立刻出现了一杯凉水。她把胳膊垫在莱姆斯肩膀下面，把杯子凑近他的嘴唇。他贪婪地呷了一口，重重地倒回枕头上，光是这样就累得不行。

 

“我没事的，教授，”他嘶哑着说，“庞、庞弗雷夫人对我很好。”

 

麦格几乎微笑了。“她就是这样的人。我很抱歉我以前没来看过你，卢平，我…真找不到什么借口。你在我的学院里，我有义务照顾你。”

 

莱姆斯在黯淡的光线下注视着她的脸。那一闪而逝的反感抽搐是他想象的吗？她同情的目光后面藏着掩饰不掉的厌恶吗？熟悉的感觉：被发现的恐惧、被排斥的害怕，和几周以来的怀疑啮咬着他。

 

“教、教授？”他静静地问，“您不喜欢狼人，对吗？”

 

麦格眼中盛满的懊悔刺痛了他。她沉思着抿紧嘴唇，斟酌着用词。“在你之前我从没遇到过狼人，”她小心地说，“我必须说迄今为止你的表现良好，爱学习，爱干净，体谅他人。狼人是不是都是这样我不知道，但在一年级中肯定是少有的。作为学生，卢平先生，我非常喜欢你。我希望能更深入地了解你。”

 

这不算正面回答，但莱姆斯不打算深究。他陶醉在这句话中：我非常喜欢你。他闭上沉重的眼皮，深吸一口气，好像这样就能从荨麻皂的香气里嗅到接受的意味。他擦破的嘴唇弯成一个小小的微笑。

 

“我也很喜欢你，教授，”他说，“很抱歉我在变形术课上那么没用。”

 

这次麦格确实笑了。“你的功课很好，我保证。变形术需要练习和努力。”

 

“我会努力的，”莱姆斯热忱地保证道，“我会加倍努力。”

 

“好的，但你可以等几天，”她说着，俯身过来抹平床罩。“现在我要你好好休息。明天比赛结束后我会再过来；格兰芬多对斯莱特林的复赛，希望到时候我有好消息告诉你。”

 

她怜爱地拍拍他的手，直起身，轻手轻脚地离开了。一分钟之后，庞弗雷夫人带着一个药瓶和一盘姜汁饼干走了进来。

 

“有哪儿疼吗，莱姆斯亲爱的？”她问道。

 

莱姆斯犹豫了一下。变形之后总是有疼痛的：肌肉里绷紧的结，重新接合的骨头里无形地痛，每一处饱受蹂躏的关节火烧火燎。他转动了一下肩关节，深吸了一口气，这次没有疼得他在心里尖叫。他扭动着脚趾，低头看着自己绑满绷带的手。“不疼，夫人。”他最后说。

 

她了然地点点头，还是倒出了一打兰（注1）的魔药。他乖乖地张开嘴咽了下去。这药很苦，闻起来有点像欧蓍草（注2）。护士长把杯子和勺子放到一边，给了他一块饼干。

 

“小口小口地咬，这个可以缓解药味，”她哄劝道，“睡觉之前得吃点什么填肚子。”

 

饼干很美味，带着才从烤箱出来的热度，但莱姆斯只勉强吃下一半。他的胃不舒服地翻搅着，他的头又开始痛起来。庞弗雷夫人默默地拿走了剩下的一半，拨开他额前汗湿的头发。她弯下腰抱了抱他，无比温柔。

 

“我的好孩子，”她轻声说，“现在睡觉吧，好吗？”

 

“好，夫人。”

 

她起身离开房间，轻轻带上了门。莱姆斯侧身蜷缩着，忍住了一阵恶心。他咬紧牙关等它过去。后来关于夜晚迷糊和倦怠的感觉渗进他的四肢。他闭上了眼睛沉沉入睡。

 

~discidium~

 

麦格教授很守信，第二天下午果然又来拜访了他。莱姆斯觉得好点了；她来的时候他已经在床上坐了起来，变形术课本靠在支起的膝盖上。

 

“努力学习着呢，真守信用，”麦格赞赏地说，拉过前一晚坐的那把椅子坐下。

 

“是的，教授。庞弗雷夫人不让我练习，但我看书还是可以的。”莱姆斯合上书，从腿上拿开。妈妈总是说，谈话的时候还看书很不礼貌。

 

“你看起来好多了。睡得好吗？”莱姆斯点点头，麦格微笑起来。她的微笑其实很好看，那让她年轻的面庞没那么严肃。“我恐怕我没有令人鼓舞的胜利消息；斯莱特林赢了比赛。”

 

“哦，天哪，”莱姆斯委婉地说。他现在还是觉得他对魁地奇知之甚少，所以这不是个展开对话的好话题。“下次应该我们队表现就会更好。”

 

他不觉得自己说了什么俏皮话，但是麦格的眼中闪烁着被逗乐的光芒。“应该吧，”她同意道。她越过莱姆斯拿到那本变形术课本，打开来翻到夹着缎带书签的那一页。“啊，基础颜色变形。一个很有用的小技能。窍门在于合适的可视化。多数学生不会花时间去精心选择目标明暗度。精度很必要；第一次学的时候，用一个参考视点是个好办法。房间里的某样东西，油画上的某一点，或者——”

 

“教授，您不必这样做的。”莱姆斯静静地说道。她说要来看他的承诺是在他最虚弱无助的时候许下的。现在应该给她一个机会优雅地收回才显得公平，万一她改变主意的话。

 

“做什么？”她问道，坐直身子，好奇地透过镜片望着他。

 

“您知道的，”他悲哀地小声说，“坐在这里，对我好。我知道您其实不想这样做。”

 

麦格的眼神突然变得非常严厉，嘴唇紧紧地抿成一条生气的线。“你怎么会这么想？”她冷冷地质问道。

 

莱姆斯感到自己脸红了。他低头盯着自己的手，上面的新伤疤还泛着恼人的红色。“您试着对我好，”他喃喃道，“但您不喜欢狼人。您不喜欢。”

 

她下巴上的一根筋抽搐了一下。“我了解了，”她说。她放下课本，端正地交叉双手。“我们最好把这个问题说清，以绝后患。看着我，卢平。”他立刻听话，有些被她语气里的说教吓到。

 

“一直以来我都生活在巫师世界里，”麦格说，“虽然这很羞耻我还是要承认我没能完全摆脱它灌输给我的恐惧和偏见。但这是我在努力克服的。我说过我觉得你是个聪明可爱的男孩，而我是以我自己的视角在评判你。我对你在我的学院没有反感之情，并且我对你一样有权在霍格沃茨读书深信不疑。我承认我还并不能轻易看淡你的变形，而且要面对之后的情形也很困难——但这并不是出于你所认为的憎恶，而是因为我无法眼睁睁地看着一个孩子忍受不该的折磨。”

 

她往后靠了点，调整着她的眼镜。“假如你不给其他人怀疑的权利，卢平先生，你将度过非常艰难而孤独的一生。你必须学着给别人一个证明自己价值的机会，正如你自己也想要这样的机会。你明白我说的吗？”

 

莱姆斯无力地点点头。

 

麦格看起来很满意。“我们都不喜欢被贴上标签，卢平，”她说，“你超脱了你遭遇的境地，而我超脱了我接受的教育。让我们试着和彼此做朋友吧。”

 

一滴眼泪挂在莱姆斯的左眼。“好的，女士，”他小声说，抹去眼泪，“我愿意，女士。”

 

她伸出手拍拍他的头，似乎并没有被他饱经蹂躏留下的鲜红印记所吓到。“很好，”她说，“那么现在我们重新讨论刚才的颜色变形，你说怎么样？我可不经常开小灶的。”

 

~discidium~

星期天晚上，莱姆斯在向庞弗雷夫人至少保证了七次不会过度劳累自己之后终于获准回到宿舍。格兰芬多公共休息室比往常安静许多，空气中弥漫着失利的低落气氛，无疑是来自昨天悲催的比赛结果。莱姆斯在踏上楼梯之前没有碰到一个熟面孔。他在宿舍门口停了下来。里面传来生气的吵吵嚷嚷。

 

“……斯莱特林混蛋！我要把他们的扫帚捅进他们的鼻孔。”西里斯咆哮道。

 

“如果你问我，要怪就怪弗里森。自从她和那个大块头赫奇帕奇分手之后心思就一直不在球场上，”说话的是詹姆，“专心比赛有他妈那么难吗？”

 

“别—别骂人。”彼得小声说。

 

莱姆斯深吸了一口气，推开了门。三双眼睛转向他。

 

“你去哪儿了？”西里斯问道，“你错过了格兰芬多二十年来最惨烈的失败！斯莱特林对我们简直就是碾压。”他的语气说得好像莱姆斯应该为这样的暴行负一定责任似的。

 

“魔咒课上我们来了个随堂测验，”詹姆说，“我是你的话就会看一下简单生火咒。”

 

“你还好吗，莱姆斯？”彼得关心道，“你看起来有点累。”

 

“你的嘴唇怎么了？”西里斯一针见血。

 

莱姆斯想都没想就摸了一下，于是不得不把袖子扯到指关节好遮住手背上的新伤。“这没什么，这很愚蠢。”他回答，暗暗希望他们能不要深究。他转身面向储物柜，这样就不用直视落在他身上的目光。

 

“不你不蠢，”西里斯说，爬下他的床大步走过来握住莱姆斯的胳膊。他的另一只手挑起莱姆斯的下巴，对着光以便更好地观察伤口。“怎么受的伤？”

 

“我摔倒了，”莱姆斯迅速说道，这是他能想到的第一个谎言。“我在天文塔的楼梯上摔倒了，磕破了嘴皮。”

 

西里斯用指尖扫过伤口，明显不信地哼了一声。他放开了莱姆斯的手臂，“哦，真的吗？”他说。

 

莱姆斯点点头。“我告诉过你了，这很愚蠢。”

 

他绝望地想要被相信的信念一定是通过他的眼睛显现出来了，因为西里斯懒洋洋地耸了耸肩，迈开步子回到他自己的床上去了。“随便你怎么说，卢平。”

 

“你星期五没来上天文课。”詹姆指出，看上去若有所思。

 

“我那是去拿作业，”莱姆斯撒了个小谎，“星期四晚上。”

 

这个谎言难以自圆其说，莱姆斯说完立刻意识到。那种奇怪的、饥渴的表情又出现在了西里斯的脸上，就像猎犬咬着难以抗拒的气味不放。他笔直地坐起来，一条腿弯曲着压在另一条腿膝下。

 

“你星期四晚上去拿家庭作业。”他一字一句地说。

 

“是啊，”莱姆斯小声说。

 

“阿拉克尼星期五才布置给我们的家庭作业。”

 

“是啊，”莱姆斯几乎是耳语了。

 

“意味着你知道你上不了星期五的课，”推理的齿轮开始转动，缓慢而又无情。莱姆斯突然希望他说的是其他任何课程而不要是天文课。他们星期五整晚都没有睡，一直在观察刚刚满月后的月亮。让他们回忆起这个可一点好处都没有。

 

“是、是的，”他结巴着。透过眼角余光他目测着到门口的距离。他逃离这个房间需要多长时间？变形后的他还精疲力竭体力不支，而且西里斯的腿还比他长。他来不及跑到安全的医疗翼就会被那个高个的男孩抓住，伤害……

 

“但你不可能是病了，”西里斯沉思道，“因为如果那样的话你就不会跑去天文塔；你该直接去医疗翼才对。所以我的问题是这三天你跑哪儿去了，还有为什么，既然你星期四晚上就知道你那晚不会在，却不告诉我们？”

 

“我…这个…我…”他说不出完整的句子来，提心吊胆地等待着。但是此刻没有人说话。他们都充满希望地看着他，等着他的解释。“是因为我的母亲！”莱姆斯脱口而出，“我回去探望我的母亲！她生病了。病得很严重，有可能会死，甚至。”

 

突然之间他的审判者们都现出担心的神色。詹姆爬上莱姆斯的床，拖着他坐下，拽着他的胳膊狠狠拥抱了他。西里斯赶紧跑过来同情地把手搭在他的肩上，彼得在床脚晃悠着。

 

“那真糟糕，”詹姆真心地说，“我很抱歉。出了什么事？他们不能医治她吗？我父亲是圣芒戈的董事长之一；他能让她转进来看最好的治疗师。”

 

“那是……”莱姆斯搜肠刮肚地编着又一条谎言，“那是种麻瓜疾病，圣芒戈的人做不了什么。”

 

“听着，我很抱歉哥们，”西里斯粗声说，“我不是故意要这样戳你痛处的。我以为你又在袒护某些欺负人的恶棍了。听我说，要是有能用得到我的任何地方……”

 

“可怜的莱姆斯！”彼得说，从一边床脚跳到另一边。“要是我妈妈病了我不知道我会怎么办。我想我会离开学校每时每刻都陪着她。”光是想想就让他快哭出来了，他退回到了自己床的角落。

 

“我没事，”莱姆斯说，“真的。我只是累了，没别的。我想我最好洗洗睡了吧。”

 

西里斯和詹姆都喃喃着说好，让莱姆斯一个人拿起睡衣离开。当他回来的时候，带着刚洗完的水珠和干净的香气，和藏在长睡衣下最狰狞的伤疤，其他人都已经在床上，坐着等他。他们看着他钻到毯子下，西里斯才熄了灯。

 

“晚安，莱姆斯。”他说。但过了很久莱姆斯才遵从了这条嘱咐。

 

~discidium~

 

圣诞节要来了，像往常这个时间一样，莱姆斯纠结着要送什么礼物给父母。在家漫长而孤单的日子里，莱姆斯总是有充足的时间用在计划、制作和包装要在圣诞节早晨送出的小礼物。去年他存了好几个月的零花钱为妈妈买了新的梳子刷子和一片蓝色的火龙皮，后者他用来给爸爸做了一个粗糙却耐用的钱夹。

 

今年，鉴于他的学校什物已经花了一大笔，他没有什么零花钱。无论如何，霍格沃茨也没有商店，霍格莫德村也不对一年级开放。他知道他不得不在学校里自己找材料，多数休闲时间他也花在绞尽脑汁上了。

 

这个月的第二个星期二，詹姆收到了家里的一大篮零食。包括各种品名的圣诞饼干，软糖、自制太妃糖、薄荷华夫饼和一大堆巧克力。还有一个装满复古缎带糖的曲木小盒子。

 

詹姆急切地分发他的战利品，但莱姆斯只盯着那个盒子。詹姆问他为什么不拿时，莱姆斯说，“那个能给我吗？你吃完了之后，我意思是。”

 

“哈，都拿去吧。妈妈总是觉得圣诞应该买一磅的东西，因为她还是个小女孩的时候大家都这样，但是糖果真是无聊透顶了。”詹姆打开盖子伸手递过来。

 

“不是糖果，”莱姆斯说，“是盒子。”

 

詹姆很不解。“盒子？”他看了一眼那朴实无华的东西，好像之前他根本没注意到它的存在。“这个盒子？”

 

莱姆斯点点头。“拜托了？”

 

一秒钟之后无数明亮的棒棒糖杂乱地堆在詹姆的魔药书上，莱姆斯手中捧着垂涎已久的盒子。他客气地打量着它，手指顺着无比光滑的边缘游走，感受着盖子几乎无缝的接合。“谢谢你。”他屏息说。

 

詹姆无所谓地耸耸肩。“你开心就好。”

 

~discidium~

 

那一周的每个晚上莱姆斯都在思考着他的作品。他去图书馆临摹下某本英国植物学的书上的一张图。他在无数张羊皮纸上做练习直到他确信他能干净利落地复刻出他的设计。他放了点金色和绿色在盒子表面；这些颜色很容易找到。接下来他去哪儿都留心看有没有合适的蓝色。

 

星期五他终于找到了，就在魔咒课上他走神的一瞬间。剩下的一天里他都在积攒勇气实施行动，晚餐后他终于成功了。

 

“夏—夏洛特？”他有点结巴。

 

她从书上抬起头。“噢，你好啊，”她说，“你是莱姆斯•卢平，对不对？贝塔•麦克法斯蒂说你可聪明了。”

 

莱姆斯知道他应该也赞美一下贝塔，可他说不出口。他才刚学会如何自如地和詹姆西里斯聊天。和一个陌生的女孩也太难为他了。

 

“我、我能借一下你的发圈吗？”

 

这话说出来比莱姆斯想的更尴尬和大声。好几个附近的学生——都是高年级——饶有兴趣地看着他。他咬着唇，等着夏洛特嘲笑他。

 

她没有。她的眼神深邃，表情严肃。

 

“你要对它做什么？”她问，抬起一只手触摸发间长春花丝绸的蝴蝶结。

 

“只是看一下，”莱姆斯尴尬地说，“看颜色。”

 

她皱起眉。“你在说什么？”

 

他闭上眼睛，抑制着逃跑的冲动。“我在尝试一个变形的咒语，需要一个参考颜色以确保得到正确的明暗度。”他非常快速地说道。

 

“噢，”她突然很感兴趣。莱姆斯偷看了她一眼，看到她摘下发圈伸手递给自己。“我能看看吗？”她问。

 

他没法拒绝她。他们走到休息室角落的一张桌子旁，他放下他的草图和早先的半成品，叠好发圈平放在桌上。然后他揭开小盒子的盖子，将它摆正。他拿出魔杖点在盖子上，眼睛盯住发圈。

 

“速速变色。”他坚定地说。

 

一小股力量从他的杖尖射出，盖子上奇迹般地出现了五片花瓣，每一瓣都正好是夏洛特•怀特发圈那种完美的紫罗兰蓝色。

 

这姑娘倒吸了口气。“真厉害！”她说，“我可永远都比不上呢！”

 

“强烈的视觉冲击，这就是关键，”莱姆斯说。他知道自己笑得像个傻瓜，但他情不自禁地盯着自己的手工成果看。盒盖上现在有一朵漂亮的勿忘我，中间是格兰芬多金色，叶子是（虽然他永远不会向他的朋友们承认）斯莱特林绿色。“多数学生不会花时间去盯着他们想要的颜色，所以结果就不尽如人意。”

 

夏洛特笑起来，“再来一次吧！”她鼓励道。

 

莱姆斯再高兴不过。他已经在盒子侧面描好了一圈盛开的羽扇豆（注3），他也将它变了颜色好与盒盖上的花瓣相配。然后他盖上盒盖，坐下来欣赏他的作品。

 

“你可以拿回你的发圈了，”他对夏洛特说，“谢谢你让我借用它。”

 

“谢谢你的变形术建议才对，”她回答道，“你要用这盒子干什么呢？”

 

他有点脸红，害怕她会戏谑他。“这是给我妈妈的圣诞礼物。”他说。

 

夏洛特赞赏地点点头。“我相信她会非常喜欢的。”她告诉他。

 

~discidium~

 

事实证明一旦莱姆斯确定了大方向，给父亲的圣诞礼物就容易准备多了。星期六他去了趟猫头鹰棚屋，花了一早上的时间搜寻地上堆积的绒毛和颗粒，直到他找到半打的长羽毛，每一根都有其独特的颜色和花纹。有两根棕色的（一根暗一点，另一根有金色的斑点），一根就跟焦糖一个颜色，一根有斑点的灰色，还有一根雪白的；甚至有一根巨大的黑羽毛，想必是来自西里斯的赫梅斯。

 

莱姆斯把它们拿回宿舍，轻轻地放在温热的肥皂水里洗干净。然后摊在一张偷来的《预言家日报》上晾干，梳理整齐羽毛。他用小刀切下根部有绒毛的部分，削出整齐、细长的笔尖。它们摆在他的床头柜上看起来非常漂亮；爸爸可以带去工作的六根崭新的羽毛笔。

 

莱姆斯用在公共休息室里找到的薄纱将两件礼物包起来；薄纱是明艳的红色和金色，被放在休息室里（莱姆斯觉得）就是为了这个用途。他小心地把礼物和他的衣服放在一起，因为明天霍格沃茨特快就会载着学生们回到伦敦和家人欢度圣诞。

 

——第十二章完——

注1：【药衡制】打兰(英制重量单位，为1／8盎司，合60格令，3.89克)

注2：yallow欧蓍草的特征是叶边有很深的锯齿刻纹，因为生叶子可以治疗伤口，以前就被称为“士兵的伤药”。据说古希腊的英雄阿基里斯在特洛伊战争中，就是用这种叶子为负伤的士兵疗伤的，而因其学名被取为“Achillea”。泡出来的冷茶也可以用来消毒伤口。功效：清血、利尿、发汗，改善畏寒、高血压、自律神经失调症、更年期障碍、黑斑。

注4：羽扇豆 英文是lupin，好像也叫鲁冰花。


	13. 第十三章：家里的圣诞

夕阳西沉，冬日的天空在伦敦的远光下投射出橘黄色的光芒。

 

“你该换上麻瓜衣服了，”詹姆说，“我们马上就要到了。”

 

莱姆斯低头看着自己的校袍，咬了咬下唇，不自觉地触摸左臂。

 

“哦，说真的，”西里斯嘲弄道，“我还以为到现在你已经习惯我们了呢。你什么时候才能记住你身上没有我们没看过的东西啊！”

 

隔着袖子的衣料，莱姆斯仍然能感觉到纵横的伤疤和周围凸起的嵴。“我还是不在火车上换了吧。”他轻声说。

 

“我们可以到过道上去，”彼得好心地提议道。另外两个男孩看着他就像忘记了他在那儿一样——看样子多半这也是事实。詹姆和西里斯之所以忍受彼得的存在是因为他们没得选择。他到哪儿都跟着他们，而且他太了解他们私下偷偷摸摸的小活动了。但是他们整趟旅途都没和他说话。

 

“别闹，”西里斯说，“他不想在火车上换就不换，”他打了个哈欠，夸张地伸展四肢。“有人想和我一起藏在行李架上重新被运回霍格沃茨吗？”

 

“我很确定他们会把特快停在伦敦，”詹姆说，“再说，我说什么都不会错过在家的圣诞节的。”

 

“但是想想一旦我们在学校可以有多少探险啊！”西里斯望眼欲穿，“城堡里完全没有人。没有讨厌的斯莱特林级长，没有像只复仇的兔子一样从盔甲后面突然跳出来的弗立维教授……”

 

莱姆斯大笑起来。两天前他们偷偷溜进教工休息室时被抓住了。小个子的魔咒课教授非常不满，严厉地说了三个男孩一通才把他们撵走，临走他的魔杖还迸出了火花。当时莱姆斯非常害怕他们会受到处罚，但是弗立维没有再追究。

 

“说不定我们现在就可以找到邓布利多的办公室。”西里斯下结论。

 

“只可惜邓布利多圣诞也在学校。很多教职工都会留下。当然啦还有一些无家可归的学生，”詹姆说，仁慈地皱皱鼻子，“可怜的家伙们。”

 

“我简直能想象罗兰•波特先生家的圣诞是什么样子，”西里斯干巴巴地说，“你们是不是有新摘的冬青树枝从栏杆垂下？代代相传的丝绸织锦长袜？围着熊熊燃烧的圣诞原木唱赞歌？装饰着金蜡烛的圣诞树？”

 

“啊，是的，实事求是地说，这些东西我们都有，”詹姆说，“但那些蜡烛只是金染的蜡。我们家可不是一群穷奢极侈的享乐主义者。”

 

火车开始减速，车站的灯从窗外一闪而过。

 

“我猜你们家有塞了满满馅料的火鸡，六种蔬菜，还有一盏盛满肉汁的大银船的丰盛晚餐？”西里斯继续说。

 

“通常还有火腿，”詹姆同意道，“糖霜无花果、蔓越莓蜜饯、肉沫馅饼和梅子布丁。当然啦还有妈妈的拿手好戏糖浆蛋挞——爸爸的最爱。”

 

“然后波特老爷爷讲起年代久远的圣诞欢乐故事。”西里斯边说边翻了个白眼。

 

“呃，不，事实上没有。我的祖父母都死了，”詹姆实话实说的语气让莱姆斯知道这想必是发生在很久以前的事。

 

西里斯哼了一声，突然变得阴郁起来，“没有更好。”他说。

 

詹姆的眼睛眯了起来。“等一下。你是在戏弄我吗？”

 

“完全没有，”西里斯平心静气地说，“有什么可取笑的？我是在写一本书：《詹姆•波特和繁花似锦的圣诞》。说不定能卖出一百万本。”

 

詹姆哈哈大笑。猛拍着他的朋友，起身从行李架上拖下箱子。“肯定不及《和西里斯•布莱克一起关的二十一次禁闭》卖出的一半，”他顺势说，“我会慷慨地允许你在签售会坐在我的旁边。”

 

伴随着一声尖利的汽笛声，火车到站了。莱姆斯看见窗外站满了等候的家人；父母祖父母和弟弟妹妹们都迫不及待地迎接回家的学生们。他在座位上扭动了一下，搜寻着他自己的家人。人群太拥挤了。

 

“来吧，让我们忍过这个，”西里斯说，站起来到处握手，“大家圣诞节快乐。我们闪亮的新年再见！”

 

“圣诞快乐！”詹姆高兴地说，“圣诞快乐，莱姆斯。圣诞快乐，佩蒂格鲁。圣诞快乐！”

 

他冲出了包厢。彼得抓起他的东西撒开小短腿飞快地跑掉了。莱姆斯伸手去拿书包，然后给了西里斯一个微笑。

 

“一定要过个快乐地圣诞节，”他真诚地说，“我们很快就会回到学校的。”

 

“没我想的那么快。”西里斯咕哝道。他咬咬牙下定决心朝门走去。

 

莱姆斯踏上站台。他被人潮推来搡去。他伸长了脖子，视线扫过无数张脸，终于看到了他的爸爸，正站在一边。莱姆斯急切地推开人群，这种动作是四个月前的他想都不敢想的。

 

“爸爸！”他呼喊道，冲过去拥抱他。“妈妈！你们一定要来见见我的朋友们。西里斯和詹姆，他们棒极了！你们一定要……”

 

他转过头去突然住了嘴。詹姆站在二十码开外，一个高大气派戴着银丝眼镜的巫师正自豪地拥抱着他。旁边一位银发飞舞的女巫亲吻着他害羞地抬起的脸颊。詹姆脸上洋溢着幸福；他们宠爱他，而他自己也知道。更远一点，西里斯挨着一位满脸严肃的男人站着，一个热切的小男孩（看样子只能是他弟弟）在他脚边跳来跳去，兴高采烈地对着他喋喋不休。那双灰色的眼睛凝视了莱姆斯半秒，但是西里斯又坚决地望向了别处。

 

莱姆斯转回面对他的父母。父亲皱着眉，“怎么了？”他不解地问道，“出什么事了？”

 

“没事，”莱姆斯急忙说，试图藏起他的失落，“没事。他们很忙，仅此而已。”他又转向他的母亲，她正坐在长凳一角。她弯下身紧紧地抱住他。“圣诞快乐！”他立刻说，享受着她怀抱的温暖。

 

她亲了他一下。“欢迎回来，”她说，声音里满是想念。她握住他的双臂，微笑起来——触及心灵、容光焕发的微笑，让她年轻了好几十岁。“你看起来真健康，亲爱的。我之前一直担心他们会不会喂不饱你，但看来我多虑了。”

 

莱姆斯望向他的父亲，他看着他俩怎么都看不够。他伸出一只手压了压莱姆斯的肩膀。“的确，你看上去很健康，”他说，“但我们得出发了；回家的路还很长。”

 

~discidium~

 

一路开车从伦敦到法尔茅斯确实是个不短的旅程。卢平夫人拒绝让她丈夫用随从显形带她旅行，不到万不得已也绝不用飞路粉。莱姆斯倒是不介意。旅途的头四个小时里，他几乎不歇气地在讲。一回到父母身边，因为羞涩的经验不足导致的失语症就彻底不见了。他热情地讴歌了西里斯和詹姆，还有他们漂亮的所作所为。他讲了他在魔咒课上取得的进展，在魔法史上得过的最高分，以及他骑飞天扫帚付出的努力。为了妈妈着想他还细心地描绘了霍格沃茨的流光溢彩；有带魔法天花板的大礼堂，移动变换的楼梯，肖像画、猫头鹰棚屋和格兰芬多塔楼。

 

他只字未提魔药课、天文课和他过去几次月圆遭受的痛苦。他也没有说吼叫信的事，和斯莱特林们的打架，深更半夜潜入厨房偷东西吃，西里斯对彼得•佩蒂格鲁开的恶毒的小玩笑，抑或是魁地奇球场事件。但话说回来莱姆斯现在也想不到这些，他的脑海中只充满了过去几个月的美好回忆。

 

终于，他说累了。他在后座上躺平，听着父母轻声交流。他们低沉、熟悉的声音很舒服，虽然他没听清他们在说什么还是心满意足地听着。摩托汽车在潮湿的冬夜里一路向西。

 

他一定是半路上就睡着了。因为妈妈熄灭引擎的时候他轻哼着醒了过来。她坐在座位里转过身来，粲然一笑，“到家了。”她说，犹如说着天底下最甜蜜的话。“来吧，快去睡觉；都要两点了。”

 

莱姆斯揉揉眼睛，爬了出来，迎面是冰冷咸湿的海风。他在通往前门的小径上走了一半，突然转身回头看了一眼那车。“它是什么种类的？”他问道，“什么牌子？”

 

“1959年的莫里斯房车，我们在知道有你的时候买的。”妈妈告诉他，转了一圈走过去打开副驾驶的车门，“怎么了？”

 

莱姆斯耸耸肩。“西里斯问过。”

 

“啊，”妈妈打开了车门，探身进去摇了摇丈夫的肩膀。“罗斯，我们到家了。”

 

父亲也轻哼着醒来，声音很像他的儿子。他钻出汽车靠在上面，摇了摇头保持清醒。他朝妈妈眨了眨眼，露出那种惯常的悲伤笑容。“家。”他睡眼惺忪的说。他关上车门，一只温暖的手掌扶上莱姆斯的肩。他们一起走进了房子里。

 

一进房子莱姆斯立刻跑上楼去换衣服。他打开自己房间的门，摸索着电源开关。每一样东西都原封不动；他的被子小心地叠起来，他的书按主题整齐地放在书架上，他的旧拖鞋——太破了所以没有带到霍格沃茨去——安稳地待在门边的地板上。但是有什么东西不见了。空气里的味道很奇怪，他意识到，凝滞而老旧。就像是另一间卧室的味道，第三间卧室。

 

一股恐惧攫住了他，他跳到床上推开窗户。冰凉潮湿的海风灌了进来，他深深地吸了一大口这干净新鲜的味道。他就这么站了几分钟，直到新鲜的空气充满了屋子赶走了那坟墓般的气息。即使这样他也没有关上窗子，而是迅速脱了衣服就去刷牙，特地绕开了长廊尽头那扇关上的门。

 

他听到他的父母走上楼的声音，轻声地在一起交谈。

 

“……一定把你累坏了。我可以一个人去接他，六小时前就可以幻影移形到家了。”爸爸说。

 

“哦，不，罗斯，”妈妈伤心地说，“不，我不能不去。你看见他下火车时的表情了吗？他看上去那么开心，那么……”

 

“孩子气。”爸爸接道。

 

莱姆斯的牙刷停在了门牙上，他瞪着自己的镜像。孩子气？他看上去没什么不同：有点儿苍白，可能，对一个11岁的男孩来说，但和以前一样健康而且不比以前小。但他确实有点傻，他想道，嘴巴张着，牙膏沫流到了下巴。

 

“开车到伦敦再回来不算什么；只要能见他，我可以徒步从兰兹角（注1）一路走到约翰奥格罗茨，”妈妈小声说，“罗斯，我觉得…你不觉得…这可能是我们做过最正确的事吗？”

 

莱姆斯狠狠地刷着牙龈，希望自己没听见这句话。他突然觉得自己好自私。这几个月来，他好好地待在霍格沃茨，而他的妈妈却一直在担心他。她本可以休息的，享受自己的私人时光，每一周都可以抛开为满月而准备的苦恼，但她却担惊受怕，质疑自己送他去学校读书的决定是否正确。就算他不在家也还在给她添麻烦。

 

门上响起轻轻的敲门声。“莱姆斯？”是爸爸。

 

“请进。”莱姆斯含着一口牙膏说。

 

他望着镜子，父亲走进这间小小的盥洗室，站在他身后。他的灰眼睛很温柔，嘴唇也没有抿成以前忧郁僵硬的线条。“快漱口吧，”他说，“不然你可以媲美邓布利多的胡子了。”

 

莱姆斯笑得差点呛着了，连忙弯腰吐出薄荷味的泡沫。他往脸上泼了几捧水，又仔细地擦干后才转过身来。他抬头看着他的父亲，等待着，疑惑着。

 

“本来不该让你听到你妈妈刚才说的话的，你对她也不是个负担，莱姆斯，”卢平先生轻声说，伸手拨开他儿子眼前的一绺头发。看到男孩惊讶的表情，他狡猾地微笑了一下。“我知道你是怎么想的。而且我要感谢你寄回来的那些信。她相当期待。”

 

“我本应该写得更频繁的，”莱姆斯急忙说，“我本应该每天都写的——”

 

“一周一封就足够了，”爸爸几乎被逗乐了，“听上去，你有点忙啊。”

 

莱姆斯点头，那种幸福的温暖光芒又回来了。“我有朋友了，”他小声说，生怕一说出口就会让这奇迹消失。

 

爸爸的嘴唇抿紧了，但却不是因为担忧、焦虑或是恶心。他的手抚摸着莱姆斯的后脑勺，把他拉进了一个紧紧的拥抱中。“我知道，”他耳语道，声音轻得几乎听不见。

 

他们就这样站了好久。父亲终于放开了他。“现在去睡觉吧，”他说着，顽皮地拧了一下莱姆斯的耳朵。“你可不能整个假期都熬夜熬到凌晨三点才睡啊。”

 

“是，长官。”莱姆斯礼貌地说着。他回到自己的房间，有点冷，充斥着海风的味道，他奋力关上窗户，爬上他紧实的小床。

 

~discidium~

卢平家的圣诞节通常都很安静。没有成群的亲戚，没有喧闹的圣诞颂歌，没有冗长的礼物交换。平安夜他们三人坐在餐桌前，面对着一桌虽不丰盛却精心准备的烤鹅和冬季蔬菜，接下来还有妈妈的假日布丁。然后大家坐在起居室的小松树旁听无线广播。爸爸妈妈喝着热棕榈酒，莱姆斯则喝肉桂牛奶。不知不觉就到了上床休息的时间。

 

第二天早上起来便是早餐：各种可口的菜肴和新鲜的烘焙。重头戏依然在起居室里。莱姆斯打开他的长袜，里面的东西还是老样子：一个装满了薄荷棒的小网兜，三双新羊毛袜（倒是正适合他的天文课），一个小蜜橘，和一块金光闪闪的加隆。

 

之后，这家人开始交换礼物。莱姆斯收到了一本从夏天就开始垂涎的书，一双新鞋（他旧的那双已经开始夹脚了），一盒巧克力蛙，一副图画会变动的拼图，以及——最棒的是——新的冬装！有一顶绒线帽，一条妈妈亲手织的红金条纹的长围巾，一双商店买的羊毛衬里手套，当然啦，这些东西都来自他的父母。没有别人会给他寄礼物。

 

和往年一样，卢平夫妇同意省略掉给对方的礼物。和往年一样，他们还是给彼此准备了一个小惊喜。妈妈的礼物是一双尼龙长袜和一盒巧克力松露，爸爸有了一顶他急需的帽子。他们俩都很高兴地表达了对莱姆斯送的礼物的喜爱。爸爸说那些羽毛笔摆在他的书桌上会很漂亮。妈妈对那个小盒子更是爱不释手。莱姆斯详细地描述了他改变木头颜色的经过，省略了和麦格教授讨论狼人的那部分。

 

在吃过午餐后，卢平一家人准备过一个平静的下午。莱姆斯在壁炉边铺开他的七巧板，爸爸拿着一本书坐了下来，穿戴着旧法兰绒礼服长袍和整洁的新帽子的他看起来有点傻。妈妈从卧室里拿出来一床被子，在沙发上蜷起来打算小睡。

 

莱姆斯大概拼了有三分之二的时候，听到有什么东西在坚持不懈地拍打着窗户。他猛地转过身，试图辨认出窗台上的黑影。父亲从正在看的书上抬起头来，被震惊了。

 

“是只猫头鹰！”莱姆斯大叫道，罗斯走到窗前拔出窗闩。

 

一只气派的猫头鹰单脚跳进了房子。它的另一条腿拴着一封信和一个包装得很喜庆的小包裹。父亲帮它解下了负担，猫头鹰扑腾着反抗。他仔细地瞧了瞧信封背面，然后微笑着递给莱姆斯。

 

“猜猜是给谁的。”他说。

 

莱姆斯立刻跳起来拿信。他在家几乎从没收到过信，那个光鲜亮丽的小包裹更是极其诱人。他打开信封上的封缄，掏出里面的信。信是用深红色的墨水写的，他一下就认出了那漫不经心、懒洋洋的笔迹。上面写道：

 

圣诞快乐，莱姆斯！

 

祝你度过一个美妙的假期。我的假期棒极了！但我很忙，没时间写了，回学校我会慢慢讲给你听。

 

不管怎样，这是给你的圣诞礼物。西里斯和我一起送的。他本来也要写信的，但他猜放假的时候他大概会被禁止使用猫头鹰。鉴于我已经给他寄了七张便条而他一条也没回我，看起来他猜对了。

 

新年快乐！火车上见。

 

詹姆•波特，依然不邪恶。

 

莱姆斯抬头看着他的父亲，他的父亲正以一种奇怪的表情看着他。“信是詹姆写的，”他急切地说，过去几周来他几乎光谈他的朋友了。他原地坐下，盘起腿，小心地扯下魔法胶带以免破坏闪闪发光的包装纸。里面是一个会咬鼻子的茶杯和一包薄荷蟾蜍。莱姆斯仔细地检查了一番那个茶杯，不禁哈哈大笑起来。

 

就在这时他发现妈妈已经醒了，一只胳膊肘撑着，从沙发上看着他。她的脸上带着一种好奇而难以言说的表情，就像她在抗拒着某种强烈的感情。莱姆斯低头瞟了一眼手中的茶杯，它正静静地躺着，预备咬人。他突然感觉很抱歉。他正要保证这只是一个玩笑并且他永远永远不会把它用在任何人身上时，妈妈开口说话了。

 

“你的朋友送的吗？”她问道。莱姆斯点点头。妈妈的下唇颤抖着，“我不记得……”

 

她及时止住了话头，但莱姆斯已知道她想说什么。她不记得上次有人送他礼物是什么时候了。以他们任何人所能记得的，他的世界很小，他与人类的接触止于他的父母和几起与不友善的陌生人的遭遇。但他之前没有意识到的是，他的孤独对他的妈妈来说和对他自己一样痛苦。

 

莱姆斯小心地把茶杯收好，站起来走到沙发旁。他想抱一抱妈妈，因为他知道她有多喜欢这样。她用双臂环绕着他，将他拉到自己腿上，虽然他已十二岁，早已不适合坐在她的膝头。她紧紧地抱住他，他可以嗅到她头发里的玫瑰香味。他就这样满足地坐在那儿，温暖，舒适，被爱包围。他的母亲抱着他，他的父亲在一旁静静地看着。

 

圣诞节很安静，但却很美妙。

 

~discidium~

 

旧年的最后一周，圣诞节时充斥着整栋房子的平和安心的气氛如晨雾般迅速消散。母亲日渐苍白和焦虑，而节礼日（注2）之后就得上班的父亲，每天晚上都怀着紧张不安的心情回到家中。他们俩人都没有抱怨什么，但莱姆斯知道得再清楚不过，自己正是这阴魂不散的焦虑源头。31日晚便是满月。他们的新年将被暴力和血腥包围。

 

那是1971年的第十三次满月；这个事实让莱姆斯觉得尤为不幸。虽然无论怎样他每二十九天都得经历一次这样的仪式，但是一个日历月里来两次多少显得有些不公平。通常每个月只有一次月圆，每年也只有十二次。今年今月是个例外，带着孩子气的不满莱姆斯控制不住地觉得这太不公平了。

 

他其实有点希望他在霍格沃茨。在那里，快到变形的日子里没人会用异样的眼光看他。在那里，没人会在深夜焦虑地小声交谈让他无法入睡。在那里他有庞弗雷夫人带他去藏身之处并在完事之后来接他，虽然她很善良但她不必和他一起受苦，

 

满月那天早上，父亲在莱姆斯醒来之前就离开了。他几乎为此感到高兴。父亲总是比母亲更难接受儿子是个狼人的事实。他爱莱姆斯；非常爱。但当变化临近的时候他会觉得无法正视这个即将变成嗜血猛兽的孩子。他知道在那扇沉重的地下室门后发生了什么，他知道变形意味着的耻辱，而卢平夫人永远不会懂。

 

莱姆斯轻轻地下楼走到厨房，他的妈妈已经在此努力工作了，用一把锋利纤薄的刀切着防风根和土豆。厨具背后，一口锅里正咕嘟咕嘟地熬着骨头汤，香气里带着点骨髓的味道，这是妈妈煮来备用的。莱姆斯爬上厨房的高脚凳，关节痛得他咬紧了牙关。他带着陌生人的着迷看着这熟悉的模式，就像他以前从没有看过这些准备工作一样。

 

满月的早上，妈妈总是会炖汤。食谱是从她曾祖母那里一代代传下来的。一度它只是作为寒冷的夜晚一道舒适的菜肴，但在卢平家它有着另一项更重要的功能。这一大锅文火慢煨的汤见证了那漫长的折磨。它保证了爸爸和妈妈——还有莱姆斯，当之后他的力气和食欲回来的时候——有些热乎、丰盛、有营养的东西来支撑他们捱过梦魇和复原。在那血与泪的日子里，很容易就会忘记吃东西，而做饭根本没有时间。母亲的炖汤是他们一无所有时候的保障。

 

她朝莱姆斯微笑了一下，开始将洋葱切成块。他虚弱地回了一个表情，连嘴角都没法扯动。他知道是因为洋葱的缘故才有眼泪飚出眼眶，但他还是无法抑制地感到冰冷的愧疚之手攫住了他的肠子。骨头汤的味道令人兴奋，他渴望地朝沸腾着的锅里瞄了一眼。突然他的嗅觉捕捉到了一股强烈而细微的味道，他低头看向他旁边的水平面。

 

妈妈已经切好了羊肉。她总是用新鲜的羊肉，找到这样的食材在除夕夜肯定要颇费一番功夫。这些羊肉块，几乎全都是标准的一寸长宽高，整整齐齐地码放在一个有缺口的柳条瓷盘里。莱姆斯凝视着这些完美的形状，情不自禁地想他妈妈一定比他在魔药课上做得好。但是这个想法没有萦绕很长时间，因为他正盯着那些肉，嘴里不住地分泌唾液。深红色的瘦肉和白色的肥肉如大理石花纹般相间，可以看到暗红色的血慢慢从缝隙中渗出。

 

他偷偷地瞥了妈妈一眼。她现在正背对着他，在灶上加热煎锅。她伸出手检查了一下原料。她完全没有注意。

 

莱姆斯以一种食肉动物的敏捷用食指和拇指拿起一团羊肉扔进嘴里。生肉的强烈味道充斥着他的鼻腔，他的胃饥渴难耐地吼了一声。他缓慢、尴尬地咀嚼着。他平整的人类臼齿不是用来干这项工作的。他终于咽下了，贪婪地伸手去再拿一块。

 

“莱姆斯！”妈妈的声音尖利而难以置信。

 

他愣住了，不可逆转地感到内疚，一只手还伸在盘子上方，抓着另一块生肉。他咬着唇，太清楚唇边的油渍早已暴露了真相。

 

他一定看上去很惊恐，但是妈妈的表情缓和下来，从他手里拿走了羊肉。“至少让我为你煮一煮吧，亲爱的，”她说，“只是煮到不见血，我保证。好不好？”

 

莱姆斯痛苦地点点头，无法向她坦承可怕的真相，其实他渴望的就是血，只是血。他把手指伸进嘴里，吮吸着杀戮的残留气息，然后一波热辣的羞耻席卷了他。在这种时候他觉得自己是如此地不像人类。他野蛮，兽性——他是一头向往饕餮生肉的野兽。更糟的是，他甚至没有那个自制力来抵抗这欲望。

 

妈妈从茶柜里拿出一个托盘，又回到她的煎锅旁。一阵滚油的咝咝声后，她在小盘子里装了半打的羊肉块，外面烤得有点焦，里面却是又生又嫩。她从装银餐具的抽屉里拿出一把叉子，然后把它端给莱姆斯。

 

“谢谢，”莱姆斯小声说，埋头盯着那一堆半生不熟的东西。他强迫自己僵硬的手指握住叉子，叉起一块羊肉喂进嘴里。他仔细地嚼着，但他的嘴里干干的。它现在尝起来不对劲了，又热又涩口，像灰。鲜嫩多汁的味道不见了，剩下的只有橡胶一样的口感和黄油一般倒胃口的味道。

 

他把它放在灶台上，滑下高脚凳。“我不想吃了，”他悲哀地咕哝道，逃也似地离开了厨房。

 

妈妈没有来追他，她明白他需要一个人静静。莱姆斯飞快地跑上楼梯，把自己扔进床里。他知道妈妈会把那些煮得半生的肉和剩下的一起放进锅里煮熟，然后和切好的根、洋葱一并加进她的大炖锅里，再撒点淀粉。莱姆斯知道她只是想帮帮他，但他觉得难受又羞耻，并再一次地希望他在学校里，这样他就不会伤害到他爱的人。

 

——第十三章完——

 

注1：Land’s End：兰兹角，位于苏格兰西南极端的康沃尔半岛的海角，直译为陆地尽头，也被称为英国的天涯海角

注2： 节礼日 Boxing Day 圣诞节后的第一个工作日


	14. 第十四章：等候床位

过了一会儿母亲来到他的房间，一手拖着从厨房里搬来的一把椅子，一手拿着她的编织筐。她坐下来陪着他，专心致志地为父亲织围巾——虽然每次莱姆斯微微一动或者变换位置她都会漏织一针然后不得不回头重新织过。

 

一点钟的时候她下楼去给他取来一杯水和一片冷舌。那尝起来又咸又腥，几乎快要合他的胃口，但莱姆斯咬了几口就再也不想吃。他的胃紧张地打成了结。他试着起来走几步，但他的膝盖不听话地打着颤。所以他只好在起居室的沙发上躺下，母亲坐在他身旁，一边揉着他的背一边重温她那些古老的叙事体诗歌。

 

父亲应该在三点钟从伦敦回来。魔法部的教育司在除夕夜关得很早，但其实就算他们不那么早下班他也得回来，才能安全关好地下室的门。他的妻子无法设置必要的魔法和守护咒。莱姆斯期待地望着壁炉，等待着第一束绿色的火苗，但它没有出现。已经过了三点半，依然没有父亲的踪影。太阳四点二十就会落山。

 

差几分四点的时候莱姆斯起身，挪上了通向他卧室的十二阶楼梯。他脱下衣服，光着身子套上他破旧的老袍子。他去了趟盥洗室洗了把脸。然后下楼。母亲坐在餐桌旁，一只手捧着一杯没碰过的茶，正望着时钟发呆。

 

“我要去地下室了，”莱姆斯静静地说。“要、要是爸爸赶不回来怎么办？”

 

“他会回来的，”母亲说，用力得面前的桌子都摇晃起来。“他马上就会回来。他一定会的。”

 

“万一…万一他没有……”莱姆斯结巴着说。

 

“他会回来的。”

 

“万一他没有，我、我可以试一试。我可以自己锁上，”他说，努力无视他心里对此付诸实践的恐惧，“但那样你就不能待在屋里。你得开上车，开得远远的，去一个我找不到你的地方以防我…”他顺着水槽边脆弱的玻璃窗看过去，“以防我逃出来…”

 

“够了别胡说了！”妈妈叫道，她的声音支离破碎。“你下去准备着。你父亲到时候会在那儿的。我不会把你一个人丢在屋子里，一分钟都不行。你听到了吗？”

 

她的眼睛睁得大大的，由于恐慌几近疯狂。以前曾经有一次她的丈夫没能按时到家。事实上，是没能到家。那时，那头狼不过是只小狼崽，小得没法爬上地下室的楼梯，更不要说冲破一道上锁的门了。但现在要采取更多的预防措施才能安全度过变形。莱姆斯想到了霍格沃茨的那间房子，有着厚重的墙和封死的窗户——而且都被魔法加固过。他还记得他断掉的肋骨和错位的肩膀：上一次那头狼真是拼了命想要逃脱。地下室的门是橡木的，结实沉重还带着铁链——但没有魔法加持它是没法承受那样的虐待的。

 

或许他们可以联系邓布利多，接莱姆斯回霍格沃茨…哦不行，时间已经不够了。在学校里他至少半个小时之前就已经下去。隧道太长了。没时间了。

 

突然起居室里发出响动；壁炉发出嘈杂的哗啦声。父亲从转角处奔过来，长袍上尘土飞扬。他没戴帽子，斗篷也不见了，他急得快疯了。

 

“快！”他领着莱姆斯走向楼梯，“已经黄昏，我们时间不多。”

 

莱姆斯不用说也知道现在没时间解释。他跑下楼梯，最后三级的时候绊了一下。房间已经为他收拾好了：毛毯铺在地板上，没有他可以搬动、啮咬或者割伤自己的东西。他的父亲如雷般赶下来，毫不客气地帮他脱下袍子。

 

“对不起，”他喃喃说，迅速地抱了莱姆斯一下，“非常对不起；我知道你不喜欢赶时间，我真的很抱歉。”

 

然后他就不见了，随着门砰地关上门口的光线也一并消失。一声上锁的咔哒声传来，同时莱姆斯可以感觉到魔法施放时能量的爆裂声。他的心在胸腔里咚咚作响，他走到角落里蜷缩起来，努力使自己在变形之前平静下来。但他只走了三步他的四肢便开始战栗，她的脊椎开始拉长，他的人类意识就此抛弃了他。

 

~discidium~

 

他的母亲总是在月圆之后第一个下来看他的人。她能为他做的很少，除了拭去他眼角的血渍和保证一切都会好起来的，仿佛她可以凭愿望就让它实现一般。她只是需要待在他身旁，就那么简单，因为她在之前漫漫长夜的折磨中无法这样做。

 

莱姆斯感觉到她的手抚过他的眉毛。他只是隐约知道她在说话，但他一个字都听不出来。有什么温暖湿润的东西滴在他的鼻子上，他意识到她哭了。

 

与其说是听到不如说是他觉得父亲在低声喃喃。他能感觉到远远的右腿上治愈魔咒的热度。他的母亲正在试图梳理他的头发，但她的手指不断地被凝结的血块卡住。他的身侧感到可怕的重压，就在上一次月圆折断的肋骨下面。莱姆斯能感觉到一股尖锐的刺痛穿过他的内脏钻进他的脊椎。他咬紧了牙关，打定主意不叫出声来。他知道看到自己这样对妈妈来说有多痛苦。他不会再用抱怨来使她更难过。

 

妈妈的声音变了。她不再小声说着空洞的安慰话。问题从她的唇间泻出，尖锐而绝望。爸爸努力简明扼要地回答她。莱姆斯可以感觉到血液在冲撞着他的耳膜。他的眼皮沉得不得了。无意识的欢迎之口在他面前打着哈欠，他如释重负地沉了进去。

 

~discidium~

 

当他恢复意识的时候他知道自己并没有昏迷多久。依然全身都疼，每一根神经每一处关节。他试着睁开眼睛，但一边眼皮上结了痂。他不再躺在地下室地板上，身下的表面是光滑而柔软的。他的头躺在妈妈的肚子上；他可以感觉到她呼吸时浅浅的起伏。

 

他的父亲开口说话，声音因为挫败而沉重。“没用的，多萝西，”他说，“我没法让它止住。他一定是用牙齿咬的。”

 

“你不能让它闭合吗？”妈妈问，“那样我们就可以用绷带包扎起来然后每隔一个小时换一次，就像上次他腿上大动脉破裂时我们做的那样。”

 

“没有足够的好皮肤来让它闭合，”他疲倦地回答道，“而且我不喜欢这个灰色东西的样子。它不是肌肉也不是脂肪。我不知道该怎么做；他需要一个合格的治疗师。”

 

妈妈忍住了一个极其像呜咽的声音。“哦，罗斯，不。不要再来一次。”

 

“我们还有什么选择呢，女人？”父亲咆哮道。莱姆斯畏缩了一下。他很长时间没有听到爸爸像这样大声叫喊过了。

 

“嘘，莱姆斯在这儿呢，”妈妈小声说，拍拍他的面颊又极其轻柔地摇了摇他。“小声点，亲爱的。我们可以带他去看医生。”

 

“你以为一个医生能对他有多大用？”父亲问，“而且你要怎么跟一个麻瓜解释这是怎么搞的？我会尽我所能地收拾一下，但我们必须得走。”

 

妈妈没有再反对。莱姆斯等到爸爸的脚步声上楼之后，才强迫自己睁开干净的那只眼睛，声音嘶哑地说：“我…我们要去哪…哪里？”

 

妈妈没想到他会突然说话。她低下头努力作出微笑的样子。“去医院，亲爱的。你受伤太严重了，爸爸没法治好。”

 

莱姆斯觉得自己心跳加速了。“哦，不要，求你了，”他说，声带和干燥的喉咙摩擦震动时很疼。“我们不能回学校去吗？庞弗雷夫人可、可以——”

 

母亲摇摇头。“她不在学校；这是圣诞节啊，她肯定在哪儿和家人欢度新年呢。别担心，莱姆斯。我相信不会再像上次那样了。”

 

“别许你实现不了的诺言，多萝西，”回到房间的父亲轻声说。他在沙发旁蹲下，带着一种协商的努力，看着莱姆斯的眼睛。“我们需要找人来帮你，而且越快越好。我只能做到把血止住，但没法让伤口闭合。我知道你不想这么做，但我们必须这样。”

 

莱姆斯无力地点了点头。他懂；他们不需要这么小心地尊重他的感受。他的不安不重要。没有其他的办法。

 

他的父亲压住他的伤口，痛得莱姆斯哼出声。母亲握住他的手，让他可以捏她的手指，这样好多了。然后不知怎的他们竟成功把他的旧袍子套过他的头拉到腰下。爸爸用妈妈的豌豆绿羊毛大衣裹住他，然后一个公主抱一把将他抱起来。妈妈想要抗议，但他对她嘶声说，“别说了，快点把飞路粉拿过来。”

 

莱姆斯把头垂到父亲肩上。他突然觉得很厌恶，他希望自己不要生病。他紧紧地闭上眼睛，结果这让睫毛上凝结的血在脸上碎成粉末。跨过房间时的摇晃近乎让他昏死过去。到他终于能重新集中注意感受疼痛以外的东西时，父亲踏进了壁炉，他感觉到火焰痒痒地舔他。

 

“煤气！”母亲心烦意乱地喊道，“我还没关煤气……”

 

卢平先生什么都没说；他已经在火焰里面了。

 

“圣芒戈。”他宣布道。莱姆斯的耳边呼呼作响，他快要坚持不住了。他放任世界离他而去。

 

~discidium~

 

他恢复意识的时候，父亲把他放在三张摇摇晃晃的木椅躺下，头枕在妈妈腿上。不熟练地在他身下临时垫了一些衣物后，他便离开了。

 

莱姆斯微微睁开他的眼睛，刚好可以感知到周围环境的程度。圣芒戈的入院接待室挤满了各种症状的男巫女巫。他们中很多人看上去都是乱用咒语的受害者。他模糊记得那天是新年，所以想必这些人前晚都喝了酒吧。醉醺醺的巫师可是很危险的。

 

他的母亲僵硬地坐着，眼睛一刻也没离开她儿子的脸。她看起来倦容满面，两颊上泛着发烧一样的酡红。或许她是在羞愧。莱姆斯知道现在的情景一定是这样的：妈妈穿着她褪色的麻瓜居家裙，而他顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，从旧袍子下露出来的光脚还留着血渍。他觉得他可以感受到无数双眼睛盯着他，盯着这只狼人。

 

“我的天哪，这是发生了什么？”一个女人的声音从左边传来，愉快而充满同情。

 

“这是一个意外。”妈妈空洞地说。

 

“啊，哎。男孩子总归是男孩子，”这位上了年纪的女人说道。她在卢平夫人旁边坐下，椅子发出不祥的咔咔声。“我的儿子赫克托这么大的时候，用快速切片剪修剪我们家篱笆很不小心。把自己切成了四部分。幸好我在五分钟之内就把他拼回来了。照顾一个巫师小孩一定很不容易吧，对一个麻瓜来说，我意思是。”

 

“我们相处得很好，谢谢。”妈妈说，依然没有将目光从莱姆斯身上移开。

 

“我认识一位嫁给了麻瓜的小姐。他就是不能理解有了一丁点魔法之后生活将变得多么容易。他总是坚持用麻瓜的方式做事。他们有次去斯凯格内斯度假，你猜他干了什么？他开车去的！一辆麻瓜汽车！开了快三个小时才到。你能想象吗？哦，我真傻，你当然能。好吧我不知道你是否了解，用魔法的话至少有四种方法能在一分钟之内从地点A到地点B。”

 

“是的，我知道，”妈妈说，“无意冒犯，但是我儿子真的很需要一点安静。”

 

“当然，当然，”那位女巫说道，“你愿意让我看看能不能帮忙吗，亲爱的？有可能只是一个失手的小创伤，我立刻就能治好。今天的队排得可长了，有那么多倒霉的纵酒狂欢之人等着看呢。快点带他回家享受假期不好吗？”

 

妈妈现在生气了。莱姆斯可以从眼角看到她左边鼻翼在抽动。当他还小的时候，他一直相信那是她积蓄怒意直到什么时候像爸爸一样爆发的地方。

 

“感谢你的好意，”她说道，语气简明客气，“但我丈夫是一位在治愈魔咒方面经验丰富的好巫师，而他认为莱姆斯需要看一位合格的治疗师。他现在正在和接待女巫说话，我相信他们很快就会见我们的。你不需要回去陪你正在一起等的病人身边吗？”

 

“嗨，那是我老爸而已，昨晚不小心多喝了一口睡眠药剂，于是昏昏欲睡。他在椅子上睡的正香呢，能在该进医疗室的时候醒过来就不错了。你知道人老了是什么样，上帝保佑他们。”说着女巫弯过身来，她圆圆的脸出现在莱姆斯的视线里。“好嘞现在，你叫莱姆斯，是不是？好的，莱姆斯，我猜你得到教训啦？你不会再风风火火地去闯祸了，对不对？”

 

“请离我儿子远点，”妈妈说。现在她的声音非常冷酷。“他过了艰难的一夜，但这不关你的事。我非常希望你能走开不要打搅我们。”

 

“好！”那个女人愤慨地大声说道，“好！我只不过是好心想帮忙而已。没必要那么粗鲁吧。你表现得那么防卫干嘛？我倒是奇怪。他到底是怎么伤成这样的？他腿上的这个伤看上去很古怪。更像是咬伤而不是割伤如果你问我的话。宠物失控了？我认为父母应该为此感到羞愧，把危险的魔法生物养在可能会撕裂孩子的地方。现在的年轻人真荒唐，养着火螃蟹、马型水鬼、如尼纹蛇之类的。哎，上周《预言家日报》上一篇文章还报道了莱斯特郡的一对夫妇在后花园里养了一条十个月大的秘鲁毒牙龙！如果你问我——”

 

“我没有问你！”妈妈说，语气非常尖锐，“走开。”

 

那女巫的嘴巴无力地张合，她看上去有点像一条出水的鱼。“我真是没见过！”她说，但她还是起身，怒气冲冲地走开了。

 

“不要理她，莱姆斯，”妈妈轻声说道，拨开他额前黏黏的头发，“她不知道自己在说些什么。”

 

莱姆斯没有回答，但他觉得那女人是对的。他变形的时候不该被留在家里。地下室以前是算安全，但和邓布利多教授完备的保护措施一比简直不堪一击。如果他的父亲再晚回来一分钟，那头狼就要在家里肆虐了。或许他还可能冲破窗户跑到街上去。妈妈可能会被咬，谁知道还有其他多少人呢？莱姆斯觉得那股恶心的感觉又在体内升腾起来了。

 

“罗斯。谢天谢地。”母亲如释重负地叹了一口气，她的丈夫在她身边坐了下来。“他们现在可以见我们了吗？”

 

“不，多萝西，还不行。看起来我们还要等一会儿。”

 

“但他还在流血啊，”她抗议道，“你跟他们解释情况了吗？”

 

“我当然解释了，”父亲咕哝说。莱姆斯可以听出他声音里的屈辱。“她说诊疗室已经都满了，我们只能等。她说他是他们今天接收的第五个了，还说我们应该预料到这个的，应该做好预防措施。她还建议……”

 

他没有说完，但他把手放在莱姆斯头顶。“别担心，”他轻声说，安慰他的儿子，“很快就会结束的。”

 

莱姆斯想起之前父亲说过别许实现不了的诺言的话，但他没有说出口。反正，他也累得说不了话。他累得无法思考。他就这么躺着，茫然地盯着坐在对面的老女巫的膝盖发呆。她的袍子是一种非常安抚人心的蓝色，他让这种颜色充斥着大脑。疼痛似乎不那么剧烈了，侧面突突跳动的伤口几乎都可以忍受了——这至少证明他的心还在跳动。他的指尖脚尖冰凉无比。

 

突然一片明亮的橙绿色冲进了莱姆斯的视野，鲜明得他想要躲开。但是，他没有那个力气挪远，所以结果只是他的头在母亲腿上晃动了一下。

 

“姓名？”这位年轻的治疗师粗暴地问道。莱姆斯不用抬头都知道他拿着一个夹着入院表格的写字板。

 

“莱姆斯•约翰•卢平。”父亲无奈地说。

 

“年龄？”

 

“十一岁。”

 

“症状？”

 

一阵不自在的停顿。“我告诉过那个柜台上的女人。”父亲犹豫着说。

 

“我知道了。那么她是一位合格的治疗师吗？”

 

“他在流血，”卢平先生咕哝说，“是个魔法咬伤，太深了，我没法让它闭合。”

 

“拜托了，”母亲柔声道，“难道现在没人能看看他吗？”

 

“到时候会的，夫人。嗯，你刚刚说是魔法造成的？你想说是被危险的野兽攻击了吗？”

 

“不。”父亲小声说。

 

“那你想说他是半人类攻击的受害者？彭赞斯（注1）有人看见过吸血鬼……”

 

这次的回答没有声音：父亲一定是摇了头。

 

“好吧，那到底是怎么回事？”

 

卢平先生咕哝了一些莱姆斯都没听清的话。

 

“我没听清，先生。抱歉。”那个男人听上去有点恼火了。

 

“我说这是自己造成的，”父亲沙哑地回答，他声音里的痛苦有如刀割。

 

一阵沉默。“我知道了，”治疗师冷冷地说。“请等在这里，别走开。”

 

绿袍子沙沙地离开了，莱姆斯伤心地注意到那位蓝袍子的女士也走了。摇晃不已的老椅子构成了一幅非常悲凉的场景。

 

“他们为什么要这样做？”母亲小声问。她听上去快哭了。“他们为什么都喋喋不休地问问题？他们就不能先看看他为他做手术，等会再来盘问我们吗？”

 

父亲什么也没说，母亲似乎也没指望他会说。他们坐在那儿，静静地，一言不发似乎这样就能逃避现实。莱姆斯没有办法计数他们等待的时间，但感觉就像是永远。此时他开始发抖，而这个不自觉的动作让他的肌肉火烧火燎地痛。他向往地思念着霍格沃茨医疗翼里的小房间，有着温暖的床和仔细调暗的床头灯。庞弗雷夫人现在肯定已经把他包扎好让他睡觉了。在她照料下的四次变形都比这容易得多……

 

“你介意吗？”一个如雷般大、不高兴的声音问道，“他都占了三把椅子了。”

 

“我非常介意。走开，离我们远点。”回答的人竟然是母亲，她的语气因为愤怒而生硬。她极少生气外露。莱姆斯哆嗦了一下，然后就感觉到她的手放下来轻轻地抚摸着他的头。

 

他突然感觉天旋地转，虽然他平躺地好好的。他的胃搅动着，他开始觉得恶心反胃。他可以尝到血液和胆汁，一路烧到喉咙涌进鼻腔和嘴巴。他很害怕他会把胃里肮脏的内容物全都吐在妈妈腿上，但一双有力的手扶着他的头，转到一个马口铁便盆上方。爸爸小声说着安慰的话，妈妈用一块皱巴巴的手帕轻拍着他的嘴唇，试图擦走那难受的酸味。

 

吐完了似乎就要好点。莱姆斯觉得意识似乎清晰了一些。他的视线几乎都能聚焦了。别的什么人在和父亲说话，低声却紧迫地问着问题。母亲变得很紧张：她的手不住地拍着莱姆斯的脸庞和肩膀，就像是必须要找点事做。然后一个冰冷的女声说道，“带上它，跟着我来。”

 

父亲抱他起来的时候莱姆斯没忍住痛哼了一声。“对不起，实在是对不起。”父亲立刻喃喃道，母亲小声抱怨着他们连一个担架都懒得提供。

 

他们头顶悬浮的气泡里点着的明亮的蜡烛灼伤了莱姆斯的眼，他转过头埋进爸爸肩膀里。他们沿着一条长长的走廊移动，然后突然急转弯。莱姆斯感觉到父亲把他抓得更紧了，艰难地爬上楼梯。

 

他们被带进一间暗室，照着那位向导的指示莱姆斯被放在一个坚硬的检验台上。大衣被从他身上掀开，治疗师拿出她的魔杖划开他破烂的旧袍子。然后她随手一挥魔杖变出一个明亮的气泡球照在他身体上方。

 

“往后站，让我看看，”她说，严厉地瞪着卢平先生。他走到墙边，但他的妻子一脸挑衅地站在莱姆斯脑袋旁边没动，一只手放在他脸颊上。

 

一阵戴上火龙皮手套的摩擦声后，治疗师剥开了棉质绷带，弯腰检查伤口边缘。“再深点就咬进盲肠了，”她说，她的声音不带感情客观专业。“十一岁，你刚才说。被咬多久了？”

 

“七年，”妈妈说，“你能帮帮他吗？”

 

“我能闭合伤口，但失血太多了。接下来几周你得小心照顾，看看能不能恢复到可以撑过下一次变形，”她严厉地看着莱姆斯的眼睛，“不许动，听到没有狼人？动一下你一截肠子可能就没有了。”

 

“你不能这样对我儿子说话，”妈妈严阵以待地说，她的声音虽然满是反责却十分低沉。“你应该是来帮助他的，而不是摧残他的自尊。如果一个麻瓜医生像你这样——”

 

“那下次带他去看麻瓜医生吧，然后看他们拿一个狼人自己贯穿腹部的伤口怎么办，”治疗师尖刻地说。她把左手压在莱姆斯的胸骨上，右手的魔杖低下对着伤口。“要是你动了我就什么也帮不了你了。”她严厉地告诉他。

 

莱姆斯恐惧地屏住呼吸。当治疗师开始工作的时候，他咬紧了牙关忍住腹胁部拉扯的痛楚。他想握住妈妈的手，但他连动一根手指都不敢。眼泪在他的眼眶中打转，但他不敢眨眼。

 

“好了，”治疗师说道，听上去对她自己非常满意，“干净利落。我倒想看看一个麻瓜医生能不能做到这样。”

 

莱姆斯如蒙大赦地吸了一口气，迅速填满自己极度缺氧的肺部。他的手指掠过一个个曾经的伤口，呼吸随之被扰乱成浅浅的喘息。他可以摸到一条新的伤疤，又宽又长，摸起来还是温的，就在他的骨盆顶上一点。他的手落回桌面。他好累，无法言说的累。

 

妈妈发出一个半哭半笑的声音。“谢谢你！”，她说，她看着之前那个恐怖的伤口所在的地方，如释重负之潮冲走了被侮辱的义愤。“谢谢你！”

 

“我们要让它留院观察，”治疗师边说边在莱姆斯的表格上龙飞凤舞，“明天我们就可以制定长期疗程计划，”她向门走去，在门槛边停下来说道，“一有床位空出来我就会派一名助理过来。别离开这个房间。”

 

卢平一家人被单独留在那。父亲翻找着检验室里一排排的橱柜，成功找到了一床毛毯。母亲卷起被毁坏的袍子枕在莱姆斯脑袋下方，然后帮助他翻身到没受伤的那一侧，曲起一条腿作为支撑。她小心地为他盖上毛毯，在他和冰冷的台面间留了一条缝。她把为治疗师准备的凳子端过来坐在桌子一端，一只手撑在莱姆斯头侧，用指尖描绘着他的脸颊。卢平先生此时非常没精打采，他退到一个角落里靠在墙上。就在莱姆斯失去意识的时候他觉得他看到了父亲羞愧地别开了看自己的视线。

 

~discidium~

 

在那个长长的夜晚的某个时候，终于在病房里找到了一个位置，然后莱姆斯就搬过去了。万幸的是全程他都睡着。当他醒过来的时候他正躺在一个昏暗的房间里的病床上。妈妈坐在床脚的一张椅子里，但她的双臂交叠在床垫上，头枕在上面。没有看见爸爸。

 

莱姆斯眯着眼睛看向黑暗。房间里一共有六张床：他的右边有两张，对面顺着墙还有三张。远处角落里的那张床被两道高高的屏风隔离了起来。另外四张床上都有人，但莱姆斯注意到他们似乎都是成年人。他觉得有点不舒服。他不喜欢被置身于成年人的世界；黯淡，有时候还很恐怖。他心里清楚自己年纪很小，照理应该被放到儿童病房。但是当然，正常孩子的父母不会喜欢病房里有个狼人存在的。

 

他试着坐起来，但他没那个力气。他只成功地把头抬起了一分钟就又坠回了枕头。他屏住呼吸，希望自己没有吵醒妈妈。她没有动。

 

但是却有别人听见了他的动作。一位年轻的治疗师端着一杯烟雾缭绕的魔药脸色阴沉地走到角落这边来。他一言不发地把杯子凑近莱姆斯的嘴巴，于是莱姆斯乖乖地喝了。然后那个治疗师摸了摸他的脉搏。

 

“我要检查一下你的伤口包扎情况，”他简短地小声说着，掀开被子撩起病服的下摆。情况应该挺好的，因为他很快又重新为莱姆斯盖好了被子。“回去睡觉吧；这是最好的治疗。”他的脸上闪过一丝小小的痛苦的鬼脸，他摇了摇头，“我是说最好的药。”

 

莱姆斯的嘴巴干极了，舌头也肿着，很难说出话来。“求你了，”他声音嘶哑着说，“能让我喝口水吗？”

 

治疗师阴郁地点点头消失了。他回来的时候带了一个茶杯，摇高了床头好让莱姆斯可以坐起来喝水。莱姆斯很虚弱因此动作僵硬，反应也不太灵活，他洒了好大一部分在胸前，但最终好歹还是解了渴。

 

治疗师抿起嘴唇。“还有点笨拙，是吧？”他说，语气有点冲。莱姆斯悲伤地低头盯着自己冰冷湿润的病服。

 

“是的，先生。”他温顺地低语，祈祷着自己能不挨骂。他还没有听到那个词，那个总是充满了敌意和厌恶的词。莱姆斯在心里暗下决心，要是这个年轻的巫师没有说出那个词，他不介意整晚都在湿润的被窝里发抖。

 

“我想这应该是预料之中吧，”他轻声说，拉起男孩的手抚过颤抖的肌腱。“颤抖一般会持续多久？”

 

“一、一两天，先生。”莱姆斯说。

 

“嗯，”治疗师瞧着他手掌上深深的刮痕，研究着伤口的边缘，无疑还在想象着它是怎样造成的。“别动。”

 

莱姆斯闭上眼睛，悲哀地等待着在这样的命令之后，下一句与那个女人无异的吓人的威胁。但他只感到一股温暖的魔法涌动，沟壑纵横的伤口被合上了。治疗师放开他的手之后，莱姆斯才敢看着他。

 

“谢谢您，先生。”他小声说，活动着手指，庆幸没有疼痛的感觉。

 

线条阴郁的嘴唇痉挛般地抽搐着。“清水如泉，”他说，重新倒满了茶杯。这次治疗师帮莱姆斯端着，只有一点点水顺着流了下来，“啪”地轻轻一声落在他湿润的袍子上。

 

莱姆斯差点就想请求这个巫师为他施一个干燥咒，但还是没有说出口。庞弗雷夫人在的话已经这么做了，一边还会轻声说些她不想让他着凉的话，但他不能希望这个陌生人也以这样的温柔善良对待自己。他抓紧滴水的布料，盯着自己的大腿。他已经得到了超额的照顾。

 

“你饿吗？”治疗师突然问道，几乎是脱口而出。他的声音里有种奇怪的感情。“要到早餐才有食物供应给你，但我可以帮你搞到一点，如果你想要的话。”

 

莱姆斯摇摇头，他还没有恢复到可以进食的地步。他只觉得寒冷和羞愧，他迫切地想睡上一觉。

 

“那，好吧，”他说道，又恢复了先前粗暴的状态，“快睡。”

 

“我饿了，”房间另一头响起一个沙哑的声音，“还是说你只给那些年少可怜的人？”

 

“当然不是，安斯洛先生，”治疗师回答道，从莱姆斯的病床前走过去，换上一副故意隐忍但又明显不耐烦的语气，“我会尽我所能的。”

 

正当莱姆斯闭眼假寐努力控制自己不要发抖时，那个巫师带着一碗汤和半个看上去很可疑的三明治折了回来。那个叫安斯洛的男人非常大声地喝着汤，一口吃掉了三明治，那声音另莱姆斯想吐。“就给我这些？”他质问道。

 

这下那个治疗师毛了。“将就着。早餐在六个小时之内供应。现在安静休息。我以为你伤得很严重需要几天来休养。”

 

他走到另一张床边，看了一眼上面熟睡的病人。然后消失在了屏风后面。

 

莱姆斯困倦的眼睛扫过母亲沉睡的头颅看向对面的那个男人。安斯洛坐了起来靠在床头板上，他的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光。“那个是你妈妈？”他问，“幸运的小东西。可一定要尽力抓住她的围裙线。”他邪恶地笑了，莱姆斯这才发现他少了几颗牙。

 

“够了，”那位治疗师说，他从屏风后面重新出现。“要是你吵醒了其他的病人，安斯洛先生，我会立刻把你扔到大街上，速度快到你来不及说杰克•罗宾逊。”

 

哇，他是麻瓜出身的，莱姆斯暗想，他记得这句俚语。这就说得通了，为什么他能不那么憎恶地和一个狼人对视。这个想法非常令人舒心，尽管他还维持着一种半俯卧式的姿势，衣服也都湿透了，带着这个想法莱姆斯还是进入了梦乡。

 

——第十四章完——

注1：Penzance彭赞斯，英国英格兰康沃尔郡西南部城市，临英吉利海峡


	15. 第十五章：病房里的狼人

莱姆斯是被早餐餐车吵醒的。白天的病房并不比晚上更敞亮，因为只有一扇灰扑扑的窗户，绝大多数的光源来自高高的天花板上一团团的光球。深色的壁板和角落里棕色的帘布使房间很压抑。甚至连墙上的画像都是冷酷而不祥的：一个丑陋的巫师阴测测地俯视着病床。

 

一位穿着樱桃粉长袍却面露不悦的女巫正在分发早餐盘。安斯洛已经开吃了，他撕开一片火腿的样子活像一头流涎的猛兽。在他旁边的床上坐着一位干瘪的老人，长着蓬乱的灰胡子。他的皮肤像一层包住颧骨的纸，看上去非常脆弱；端茶的时候手抖个不停。穿粉色的女巫换上了一副微笑的嘴脸，短暂地消失在屏风后面。出来后才把餐盘端到莱姆斯所在的这个小角落里。

 

莱姆斯看着她忙来忙去，突然明白过来这儿至少还有另一个未成年病人：距他最远的那张床属于一个高瘦的男孩，大概只比他自己大三四岁。他一头散乱的金发垂到肩头，眼里带着某种难过、苦涩的神情。他没有费神感谢那位女巫，而是一把从他的餐盘里抓起吐司，放到鼻子底下深深地吸了一口，然后张开嘴巴一口咬下，一条细细的口水线顺着他的下巴流下。

 

莱姆斯旁边的床上住着一位女士。她年龄不算大——肯定比他妈妈年轻——但她瘦得可怕。他可以清晰地看见她手背上血管的淡蓝色突起，双眼在她凹陷的脸颊衬托下显得格外地大。她的一条腿从脚踝到大腿都用绷带缠了起来，厚厚的包扎使得它与另一条瘦弱不堪的腿相比粗多了。当那位女巫放下她的托盘时她挤出了一个感激的微笑。

 

最后那女巫来到莱姆斯床前，将床几放在他的腿上。

 

“谢谢你，小姐，”他说着，低头看着自己的食物。有火腿和鸡蛋，吐司，半个橘子，一小杯不加冰的南瓜汁，还有一小盒粥，没有牛奶也没有糖。看起来并不十分可口，不过反正莱姆斯也不是很饿。他一发现妈妈不见了之后便胃口全无。

 

“有什么问题吗？”粉袍子的女巫凶巴巴地问道。她指了指其他人，他们都吃得狼吞虎咽。“别人都吃得好好的。”

 

“我妈妈去哪儿了？”莱姆斯焦急地问，他的声音因缺水和担忧而沙哑。

 

女巫皱了皱鼻子，好像一个狼人居然也有妈妈这件事让她觉得很不可思议。“我怎么知道？回家了吧，我猜。现在抓紧吃，半个小时后我会来收餐盘，午餐之前可都没有吃的了。”她推着餐车走向角落，门在她身后砰地一声关上。

 

安斯洛先生快如闪电地从床上爬起来扑到莱姆斯身上。“给我，”他说，来抢莱姆斯的托盘，“你不吃我吃。”

 

他的眼睛闪着贪婪的光。莱姆斯双手紧紧抓着不放。他抬起下巴，希望能勉强模仿出西里斯•布莱克的“固执脸”。“你先告诉我妈妈去哪儿了，我就给你。”他摆出自己最坚决的样子说。

 

男人的脸上绽开一个得意的笑容，露出他两排参差不齐的残留牙齿。“这就是你的要求？很公平。她在大概十五分钟前去接一杯茶，还告诉那个下贱的实习治疗师告诉你她一会就回来。”

 

莱姆斯还想问那位实习治疗师去哪儿了，为什么没把口信带到，但安斯洛的手已经开始拽餐盘了。他已经完成了交易，所以莱姆斯不得不眼睁睁地看着他抢走他的早餐。安斯洛急忙回到自己的床上，享受他的第二顿早餐。莱姆斯盯着自己的大腿，安斯洛呼哧吸溜的声音很恶心。

 

隔壁床上的女人悲伤地望着他，她大大的眼睛不可捉摸。莱姆斯别过了头，不顾身侧的刺痛支起膝盖。他又开始渴望起霍格沃茨医疗翼那个单独的小房间。

 

病房的门再次打开，昨晚的那位治疗师走了进来。他石板一般的脸上疲惫不堪，表情阴郁。他看也不看其他病人一眼便径直走到屏风后面。屏风的作用仅止于避开窥探的视线，同在一间病房里真没有什么隐私可言。莱姆斯听到一个生气的男声说道，“也是时候来个人了。我要求换床。”

 

“汤森德先生，我昨天就跟您解释过了，没有其他的空床位了，”实习治疗师耐心地说，“这里是重度咬伤区，那只沼泽挖子（注1）对您脚踝所做的事显然是被定义为重度咬伤的。”

 

“这里是狼人区，我可不会坐以待毙！”汤森德大叫，“一次来五个？这世界堕落成什么样了！”

 

“这在冬天并非罕见，”治疗师听上去非常疲倦，“冬夜那么长——”

 

“你不是在暗示你居然同情这些败类吧？”汤森德先生啐了一口，“我要求立刻和你们主管说话。那个正式的治疗师哪儿去了？我看她倒还有些理智，我和她说。”

 

“塞尔温治疗师会在10点上轮班。你到时候可以跟她说。在这之前，请容许我建议您享受您的早餐并休息一会？”年轻的治疗师退出了屏风，但男人生气的声音仍不依不饶。

 

“享受我的早餐？”他痛骂道，“这点垃圾喂家养小精灵它们都不吃。我不要待在一间满是动物的病房，我要能吃得下去的食物……”

 

治疗师走了出去。莱姆斯重新研究起他的病友们，同时好奇他们是否也带着同样的想法检视自己。五只狼人，他暗忖；都因为自残来到这里。他觉得心里很难受，万分庆幸自己的餐盘已经被收走了，他一想到食物就想吐。

 

病房门开的声音将他从昏沉中惊醒，他的妈妈走了进来。她的头发有些乱，外套也皱皱巴巴的，皮肤的黯淡无光暴露了她的精疲力竭，但对莱姆斯来说她却很美。她的脸庞还是那么熟悉，还有那双善良的眼睛。她弯下腰单手抱了他一下，他笑了起来，尽管他还很不舒服。妈妈的另一只手提着一壶水，大拇指上套着一只空茶杯。

 

“早上好，亲爱的，”她说，语气尽量轻快，“你睡得好吗？”

 

莱姆斯点点头，这才感觉到那威胁着要撕裂他喉咙的灼热渴觉，便贪心地望了一眼那一壶水。妈妈倒了一杯凑到他嘴边，喝完之后莱姆斯觉得胃里有种奇异的饱胀感，他满足地轻哼了一声，倒回他蓬松的枕头上。

 

“爸爸呢？”他问道，眉毛担忧地拧在一起。

 

“他回家清理一下，顺便睡一觉，”妈妈说，“他明天得上班，”她的眼神暗下来，她又补了一句，嘴角有痛苦之意，“莱姆斯，你明白他不是故意在最后一刻才赶回来的吧。”

 

莱姆斯点点头。他很想说出自己一直想说的话，他应该待在学校的。但那会很伤妈妈，所以莱姆斯忍住了自己。

 

“他被工作缠住了，那不是他的错。”妈妈的嘴唇不高兴地颤抖着。卢平先生工作上的事从没在莱姆斯面前谈起过，但莱姆斯通过碎片串起来的认知远比他们想象的要清晰。他知道他的父亲曾是督查霍格沃茨和魔法家教教育质量单位前途无量的成员，那时的他有自己的办公室，自己的秘书，在部里有极好的声望。

 

而现在他的工作却只是为小学生提供课程援助，为家长们撰写如何教育小孩子读写和基本算术的指导小册子。这是一项烦人且吃力不讨好的工作，而且工资很低。莱姆斯并不知道究竟是什么导致了财富上的巨变，但他可以想象。多年的绝望和分心自然会影响他工作的质量，每个月还不可避免地有一次迟到早退——有时候因为家里离不开他还会消失好几天——当然他不再是当年那个模范员工。

 

“我们很快就会把你接回家，亲爱的，”他妈妈说，抚摸他的头顶，“休息好了再去上学，那样好不好？回到霍——”

 

“嘘！”莱姆斯情急之下叫道，发出这样尖利的声音对他的喉咙来说是不折不扣的折磨。这些人知道他是狼人还不够吗，要是让他们知道他在霍格沃茨上学——连霍格沃茨的学生都不知道。“别，”他小声说，“不，不能说…”

 

妈妈疑惑地露出一丝受伤的表情，但她已经习惯他变形后的性格变化，没有往心里去。“睡一觉吧，宝贝。”她轻声安慰，又喂了他一口水。

 

~discidium~

 

莱姆斯无精打采地闭上眼睛，没过多久就被汤森德先生拔高的声音惊醒。

 

“——他就是个狼人的同谋！同谋！你应该教训他一下，一个在他那种位置的巫师怎么能把黑暗生物和正当病人相提并论！我要求和董事会的人谈谈。”

 

“我完全理解，先生，”一个女人说。莱姆斯听出了这声音：她正是昨晚为他愈合伤口的那位治疗师。“但是我很抱歉，恐怕您今天无法从高层得到什么满意的答复。因为放假的缘故现在只有一位董事在医院，而他恰好对这种事的看法有些不合常理。”

 

“好吧。那个年轻的家伙是你的学生吧，我认为你真的应该告诉他这种事实在是令人无法接受。”汤森德继续说，“他叫什么名字来着？我会写一封措辞严厉的信……”

 

一道灰绿的影子闪过莱姆斯的床脚。

 

“塞尔温小姐，我要抗议，”年轻的治疗师听上去十分激动恼怒，“病房里的其他病人有权休息和静养，而不是听这些…伤人的…”

 

“我让你去睡一会儿，费因比，”那女人说，“你已经开始表现得有点力不从心精神错乱了。”

 

实习治疗师哼了一声，“精神错乱？我已经两天两夜没睡了，就为了照顾这些可怜的人们，而你却好，在医院里到处说闲话。你置我们病人的隐私权于何地？你怎么敢和这个男人讨论他们的病情？还说这种不堪入耳的话，他们能听见的…真是丑恶、无耻，简直就是残忍。”

 

“冷静，”塞尔温冷冷地说，“在你扔掉自己的饭碗之前还是去睡一觉吧。相信我，这些特殊的病人不值得你为他们这么做。”

 

“我知道他们很危险，”费因比说道，“但他们也是人啊！伦德尔小姐一个月没吃上饭了，安斯洛发了疯地想要一个温暖的地方睡觉我认为他自己用一把生锈的刀刺了自己大腿，还有那个可爱的小男孩，他差点把自己撕成两半因为——”

 

“无声无息！”塞尔温治疗师的咒语在天花板上回荡。“好了，我很了解泥巴种相亲相爱的荒谬倾向，但说真的，我的孩子，你扯太远了。”她语气里的轻蔑几乎要溢出来，“这次我打算原谅你，因为你还很年轻，经验不足，还刚上了又长又累的轮班，但你要是再敢用这种语气跟我说话你就会在我的投诉信墨迹未干之前被解除职务，明白了吗？”

 

一阵静默，然后那年轻人大概给了某种回应。

 

“很好。现在为你的失职道歉，然后去找个值班室蜷起来吧。”

 

“我为我的失职道歉，”费因比说道，他低声下气的语气里小心地藏着愤恨。“我道歉，汤森德先生。如塞尔温治疗师所说，我非常缺乏经验。”

 

莱姆斯看着那个年轻人走出屏风。他在隔壁床那个瘦弱的女人旁边停了下来。“我很抱歉令你听到这些，伦德尔小姐，”他小声说道。然后他努力挤出一个微笑，却失败了。“我会和费正里先生谈谈，他是董事。我向你保证，在你体重超过7英石（注2）之前他不会允许他们让你出院的。”

 

女人感激的笑容倒不如说是痛苦的咧嘴，令她的头更像骷髅。她点点头，抓住治疗师的胳膊以示感谢，但他似乎无法忍受她的触摸太久，旋即离开了病房。

 

门关上的时候，莱姆斯听见汤森德先生咕哝着，“他应该更小心地挑选敌我双方的，那小子。照事情这么发展下去他会给自己惹上麻烦的。”

 

“非常正确，”塞尔温治疗师冷冷地说，“非常正确。”

 

~discidium~

 

妈妈回来的时候正是上晚餐的时候。她哄着莱姆斯喝下半杯温温的牛肉茶（注3），但莱姆斯没法吃下更多了。对床的安斯洛先生贪婪地盯着没怎么动的餐盘，但有卢平夫人在场的情况下不太敢从它的主人手里抢走。餐盘被收走之后，莱姆斯侧躺在他没受伤的那边，妈妈帮他揉着疼痛的肩膀。塞尔温治疗师粗暴地巡视了一圈病房，分发一种难喝的魔药，这种魔药让胃很难受，而且似乎对缓解疼痛一点作用也没有。快到茶点时间时，她带来一位壮实的警卫巫师。那边角落里的男孩被从病房里转移出去，他一边穿上破烂的麻瓜长裤和一双海军剩下的靴子，一边低声骂着格拉斯哥脏话。

 

那位老人绝大多数时间都在睡觉，但莱姆斯旁边那个女人几乎从不睡觉。不管莱姆斯什么时候醒来，都看到她靠在床头板上，瞪着自己瘦骨嶙峋的双手。她脸上那种深深的挫败让莱姆斯无法正视她。

 

下午妈妈短暂地离开了一会，去洗了个手梳了头。茶点已经送来了，她试图劝莱姆斯吃一点。但他现在一点胃口也没有，早先吃过的两口黄油面包就像石头一样堵在他的胃里。

 

“给我！你简直是在浪费！”安斯洛粗鲁地说，显然再也忍受不了那些几乎未动的食物的诱惑。

 

卢平夫人奇怪地看着他，“您说什么？”

 

“如果那个被宠坏了的小混蛋不想吃，我来吃，”他说，“拿过来。”

 

妈妈皱起眉，“你怎么敢！”她说，声音骤然冰冷，“我的儿子一点都没有被宠坏；他只是生病了。他不吃是因为吃不下，我谢谢你还是管好自己的事吧。”她防卫性地把一只手搭在莱姆斯的头顶。

 

安斯洛冷笑了一声，“如果一个狼人有资格拒绝上好的食物，那他就是被宠坏了，”他说，“我是你的话就会拿过来，女人。你不可能永远娇纵这小家伙（注4）的，总有一天他会连别人的残汤剩饭也高兴都还来不及。就当是为以后积德吧。”

 

妈妈脸上仅有的一点血色也消失了。她的另一只手迅速抓住莱姆斯的胳膊，指尖划过某个伤口的一瞬间他忍不住痛呼了一声。“你根本不知道你在说些什么！”妈妈气得说不出话来，“我儿子长大后会成为一名了不起的巫师。他会有一个光明的未来，就算他生病了也不会有一丁点影响！”

 

“妈妈，别…”莱姆斯喃喃，但安斯洛尖利的大笑淹没了他的话。

 

“那么谁会来教他？”他嘲笑道，“一个半人类怎么可能拿到魔杖？长大之后如何找到工作？谁会雇佣一个他们连看都不屑看一眼的人？”

 

“给这个可怜的女人留点希望吧！”说话的竟然是隔壁床那个瘦弱的女人。她的声音嘶哑而刺耳，似乎她并不常开口说话。她巨大的眼睛里泪光闪闪。“上帝知道这希望持续不了多久。”

 

屏风后面传来汤森德先生洪亮生气的声音：“你们这些畜生再不安静点我就要叫狼人捕捉协会把你们拖到…”

 

“安静！所有人！”他们头上一个声音厉声说道，是那个墙上不高兴巫师的画像。“这是间医院，不是菜市场。有生之年我从未见过如此离谱的行为…”他走出了画框，边离开边摇头。

 

妈妈站了起来，一把抓过餐盘大步走到对面。“拿去，”她咬牙切齿地说，“拿去，你这个厌恶的人。闭上你的嘴。我的儿子和你不一样，而且永远不会变成你这样。不要谈论你理解不了的东西。”

 

安斯洛怨毒阴森地瞪了她一眼，但他毕竟得到了他想要的，所以他二话没说便开始进攻莱姆斯的食物。妈妈回到了她的椅子上。她在发抖。

 

“那不是真的，”她耳语道，俯身梳理莱姆斯的头发，“一句话也别理他们，宝贝。那不是真的。”

 

莱姆斯闭上眼睛，尽力不去听另一张床上狼吞虎咽的声音。

 

病房的门被踢开，塞尔温治疗师大步走进病房，灰绿色的长袍在她身后翻飞。

 

“长本事了啊，居然在病房里吵架？”她斥道，眯眼打量着外面的四个病人。她的视线落在安斯洛身上。“你，那个装病的半人渣滓。拿着你的东西快滚。这儿不要你了。”

 

一个恶毒的、皮笑肉不笑的笑容浮现在狼人崎岖的脸上。“可是我受伤了，小姐，”他甜言蜜语道，“这是个很严重的咬伤呐，我需要好好休息。要我说，至少还要三天吧。”

 

“严重的咬伤？你还不如说我是个妖精！”治疗师说，“你自己用锈刀子割的好有个地方住，你以为我不知道？哼，我这里可不做慈善，你的宽限期到了。现在给我滚。”

 

她抽出魔杖胁迫性地指着安斯洛。意识到她是来真的以后，他翻身下床，从床边的桌子上捞起一堆肮脏的衣服。另一只手还不忘从莱姆斯的餐盘上顺走剩下的三明治和苹果。他向门口走去，路上投给了卢平夫人一个邪恶的眼神。

 

治疗师又把魔杖重新插回腰带，然后转向伦德尔小姐。“看来你在高位有些朋友啊，”她冷冷地说道，捡起那女人的表格在上面潦草地画了几行。“我接到命令说要让你增重到七英石才能让你走。那么好，每餐之间我会给你鸡蛋和牛奶，并且我希望你能把它们都吃了。这儿不是堕落人的休息室。”

 

她走到莱姆斯床前，一句话没说直接掀开了被子。莱姆斯被突如其来的冷风刺激倒吸了一口凉气，然后挣扎着想用病服遮住大腿。治疗师检查了他腿上的咬伤。那里还没有接受治疗，正缓缓地向床单渗出清亮的液体。她用她的魔杖戳了一下，随着一个温暖跳动的感觉，皮肤随即自动长到了一起。她把魔杖放到一边，抬起他的右脚，用拇指探了一下他的骨头。接着又这么瞧了瞧左脚，然后拿起魔杖对准他的小脚趾——它畸形地弯曲着，变成了紫色。那里疼痛地抽动了一下伸直了，但那个可怕的颜色并没有褪去。

 

莱姆斯咬着下唇柔软的肉，一声不吭地忍下了这些毫不客气的举动。他渴望庞弗雷夫人，她就从来不会招呼也不打一声就戳他。他感觉到那双冰冷颀长的手从他的腿往上伸，按压肌肉看还有没有瘀伤。她摸到他的大腿，无礼地撩开了他的病服。莱姆斯闭上眼睛，假装自己没有在她检查他的骨盆和下腹新结的伤疤时感到多么屈辱。她先后抬起他的左右手，用自己的手臂顺着比划了一下。她摸了摸他手掌上的伤疤，那是一道前天晚上实习治疗师才帮他合上的切口。然后她用食指和拇指扣住他的下巴，把他的脑袋晃来晃去。

 

“很好。”她冷漠地说，抽回手并在她的长袍上擦了擦，就好像刚刚摸了什么不洁的东西。

 

妈妈倾身向前，一边用小心翼翼的眼神盯着治疗师，一边努力帮莱姆斯拉下长袍。“他需要洗个澡，”她轻声说，“他的头发里还有血，一直发烧还让他不停地冒虚汗。”

 

“下周二才能洗，”她心不在焉地说，一只手龙飞凤舞。“轮到它的时候再说吧。”

 

“那给我个浴缸和海绵，我自己来，”妈妈合理地要求道，“他身上脏的时候就浑身不舒服。”

 

“探访者无权为病人洗澡。”

 

“我管你什么权不权的！我儿子必须洗澡！”妈妈大叫道。

 

“不，”莱姆斯悄声说，他拉扯着她的袖子，摇了摇头，“没事的，我可以不洗，真的。”

 

妈妈长长地看了他一眼，眼里满是痛苦。然后她转向治疗师。“那么他康复到可以出院了吗？”

 

“出院？绝对不行，还太虚弱。”治疗师放下表格，转而研究起她的指甲来。“我建议至少再待五天。一周更好。”

 

“我希望能带他回家，”妈妈措辞小心地说，“我感觉他在熟悉的环境中恢复得更好。”

 

“哼，你感觉？”治疗师嗤之以鼻，她翻了个白眼，以最最目中无人的方式用鼻孔看人。“请再说一遍谢谢。显然一个肮脏的麻瓜家庭主妇的感觉比一位在魔法伤口领域经过正规训练的专家的见解有分量多了。”她绕过病床，猛地转了个身。“这狼人必须待到他可以走路为止。我就说这么多。”

 

说完她快步走出病房，门在她身后晃悠。

 

卢平夫人假装忙着抚平床单，始终拒绝看莱姆斯的眼睛。“莱姆斯，我很抱歉，”她说，声音里带着哭腔，“我们会尽快把你从这儿弄出去的。我保证。”

 

“一、一周吗？”他的声音很不稳，他无意增加她的负担，但他克制不住自己的恐惧。“可是我周六就得返校了啊。”

 

她费力地咽了一下。“我知道，”她小声地对着毛毯说，“我知道。我马上用飞路联系你爸爸。他…他应该知道怎么办。”

 

一句话梗在莱姆斯的喉咙里。他想求她留下来陪自己，别把他一个人留在这糟糕的地方，但他终究还是没有说出口。他只是微微点了点头，转过脸去靠在枕头上。那个瘦削的女人仍然在哀伤地望着他。

 

~discidium~

莱姆斯的意识游荡在梦境与现实边缘的朦胧国度里。他躺在爸爸的臂弯中，妈妈的大衣裹住他的躯体。织物蹭着他的皮肤有点痒。他还很渴，但他没有那个力气抬头要水喝。

 

他们在离开医院的壁炉前排队。此时正值下班，许多医院职工也忙着回家过夜。莱姆斯可以听见他右边传来他们嗡嗡的声音，他的左耳贴在爸爸胸前，他缓慢有力的心跳声让人安心。

 

妈妈走了过来，一只手抓着一卷羊皮纸。“这上面写着他说我们会需要的东西，”她轻声说，“他说我们当地的药房药材可能不齐，明天早上你得去趟对角巷。你要怎么跟魔法部交代？还有，我们怎么可能——”

 

“我们会给他弄到他需要的一切，多萝西。我今天晚上去。”父亲小声说，偏头看着怀中的儿子。他轻轻摇了摇他，却不知道区区这样普通的安慰性姿势就让莱姆斯的胃翻个不停。“一把他放到他的小床上我就去。”

 

“去哪儿？”妈妈问，“都这么晚了，今天还是周日…”

 

“伦敦这么大，总有地方可去的。”父亲很固执，他抱紧了莱姆斯。

 

“我早就知道我们不该来这儿，”过了一分钟，母亲开口说道，“这儿太可怕了，罗斯。那个残酷的女人…”

 

“她没有心。她是个塞尔温，含着金汤匙出生的塞尔温。正如……”他顿了一下，低头看莱姆斯似乎是睡着了，于是接着说，“…正如他那个好朋友一样。”

 

“给他寄魔法茶壶和糖果的那个男孩？我还一直觉得他很有心呢。”

 

“不是他。布莱克家的那个，”父亲说，“他的家族很麻烦。阿克图勒斯•布莱克（注5）把半个魔法部都捏在手里。他们家富得流油，不择手段地遵循古老的血统习俗。”父亲的心跳声冲击着莱姆斯的耳膜，“我真心希望莱姆斯是和一个没这么危险的人黏在一块。”

 

妈妈似乎不自在地笑了一下，“罗斯，西里斯•布莱克还只是个小孩子，而且这两周莱姆斯一直在说他的好话。他不可能对莱姆斯构成威胁吧。”

 

“现在还不是，或许，”爸爸阴沉地说，换了个姿势将怀中的重量抱得更紧，“但我不愿去想一旦他猜出真相后会发生什么。”

 

“下一位，”那位引导病人通过壁炉的巫师听上去百无聊赖，“出院单？”

 

妈妈递了过去。

 

“两个成年人，一个小孩。那就是两趟旅程——我假定这孩子不是自己走吧？不是？我也这么想的。看起来他应该待在上面的病房里才对。两把飞路粉，六个纳特。”

 

妈妈仔细地数出钱币。

 

“大声清晰地说出目的地，夹紧双臂，小心别把孩子掉了。”那位男巫以一种自动化的声音说道，“感谢您造访圣芒戈。希望您身体安好，不用急着回来。”

 

一股巨大的离心力拉扯着旋转中的莱姆斯。但和他同在涡流中的父亲抓紧了他。有什么东西撞到了他的脚，他为此僵硬了一下。他的脑袋天旋地转，空空如也的胃里翻江倒海。就在他再也受不了的时候，爸爸往前跨了一步，世界停止了旋转。

 

“带着个生病的孩子这一趟可真够呛，”妈妈在他们后面从壁炉里爬出来时说。一只冰凉的手抚上莱姆斯的眉毛。“我来抱他上床，罗斯。你得出去买那些药。”

 

“别傻了；怎么能让你来呢？”爸爸告诉她。上楼的时候不可避免地有点晃，莱姆斯咬紧了牙齿。爸爸把他放到床垫上，他的头歪向了右边。他可以感觉到一双轻柔的手帮他脱去沾满煤灰的外套换上干净的睡衣。

 

“莱姆斯？”妈妈拿着一张温暖潮湿的帕子正为他擦脸，“莱姆斯，你能听见我说话吗？”

 

他微微睁开眼睛，刚好能就着楼梯上的灯光看到妈妈轮廓的剪影。他没有力气点头，于是弹了一下舌。

 

她似乎明白了。一只茶匙——普通的铁制那种——贴上他的齿间，一缕清水滑入他的嘴唇。这样省去了抬起他的头的麻烦。她一次又一次地喂他喝水，直到他用舌头推开茶匙表示自己不渴了。他筋疲力尽，疲倦抓挠着他的胸口，似乎想要封住他的喉咙。他便沉默地屈服了。 

——第十五章完——

 

注1：沼泽挖子 Dogbog：（魔法部分类级别：XXX）沼泽挖子是一种生活在沼泽地区的动物，可见于欧洲、美洲大陆。它不动的时候，就像一块木头，可是细细检查以后，你会发现它有爪子，爪子上长着鳍，还有非常锋利的牙齿。它在沼泽中滑行，主要以小型哺乳动物为食，还会对行人的脚脖子造成严重的伤害。然而，沼泽挖子最喜爱的食物还是曼德拉草。据了解，由于沼泽挖子的殷勤厚待，种植曼德拉草的人揪住一棵他种植的那宝贝的叶子，就会发现下面有一团血淋淋、乱糟糟纠缠在一起的玩意儿。——来自网络

注2：英石stone：英制重量单位，相当于14磅。

注3：牛肉茶beef tea：我不是很确定要翻成牛肉茶还是牛肉汁，两种叫法都有。

注4： ankle biter：澳大利亚俚语，小家伙，小不点。从这儿我们可以猜出安斯洛有可能是澳大利亚人。

注5：阿克图勒斯•布莱克 Arcturus Black：小天狼星布莱克的爷爷。亦为小天狼星的弟弟雷古勒斯Regulus的中名。Arcturus意为大角星。


	16. 第十六章：被发现的恐惧

这周剩下的时间莱姆斯都卧病在床。回到家的第三天下午他才恢复到能蹒跚着独自去上厕所而不要人搀扶。他阅读了他的圣诞书，预习了变形术和魔咒学。他断断续续地做着梦，梦里充斥着在医院经历的断片，还有父亲说的关于西里斯的那些不好的话。他的身体迟迟不见好转，他都开始担心自己不能跟同学们一起返校了。

 

但是还好，周六早晨九点，妈妈过来叫他起床。她帮他穿好校袍，下楼梯的时候走在他前面一步，以防他摔倒。莱姆斯为了证明自己能胜任长途旅行，每一步都走得小心翼翼，成功地走到了厨房餐桌边。

 

父亲已经就坐了，心不在焉地戳着《预言家日报》上的字谜。他朝莱姆斯温暖地笑了一下，满月的阴影从他的眼睛里消失了；莱姆斯知道现在他眼中只有他的儿子，而不是那个怪物。“你准备好返校了吗？”他问道。

 

“是的，准备好了。”莱姆斯说。他的声音有点沙哑，因此他喝光了面前整整一杯水才开始动他的鸡蛋。他朝挂钟瞥了一眼，“我们会赶不上火车的，”他担忧地说。

 

“我会带你幻影移形到国王十字车站；你和你母亲都没法再颠簸那么远了。”父亲说，他担心地望了妻子一眼。

 

妈妈倒满了莱姆斯的杯子，这才坐了下来。她眼睛下面有黑眼圈，看起来比以前更瘦了。莱姆斯低头看着他的盘子。这几天她不眠不休一直在照顾自己，至少他走了她能睡个好觉。

 

“我打包好了你的一切东西，”她轻快地说，“我不确定你想不想把拼图带到学校，要是不想的话你可以拿出来，它就放在最上面。”

 

“我想带去，”莱姆斯说。妈妈看上去很高兴。他怀疑这个圣诞礼物正是她挑选的。“庞弗雷夫人喜欢我干点安静的事儿，在我…”他突然住口。他的父母都专注地看着他，等着他的下文，“…在我应该休息的时候。”他尴尬地补完。

 

“说到庞弗雷夫人，她给我回信了，”妈妈说，指了指粘在冰箱上的信封。她的声音有点迟疑，但她挤出了一丝笑容，“她想让你一回学校就到她那儿去。行吗，亲爱的？只是再检查一下。”

 

莱姆斯不开心地点点头。他很确定在霍格沃茨历史上，再没有别的学生一下火车就被拖到医疗翼做检查了。他要怎么跟詹姆和西里斯解释？

 

早餐之后，父亲走到后花园去，让莱姆斯和母亲说再见。他一直在外面等着，直到莱姆斯穿戴整齐走过来。

 

“伸出双手，”他说，接过莱姆斯的书包，伸出左臂让莱姆斯扶着。“幸好你没把整个箱子都拖回来。抓紧，我数到三。一，二，三…”

 

莱姆斯缓缓地吐出肺里的空气，他和父亲被紧紧地挤在一起。他们在一个脏乱的小灰屋里冒出来，这里似乎是某个停用的厕所。有那么一瞬间莱姆斯害怕他们走错了地方，但当他的父亲推开门，忙碌的国王十字车站便映入眼前。

 

他们很快走到第十站台。他走路的时候还是会痛，每一个动作都拉扯着伤口。但他克服了不适与疼痛加快速度。现在已经十点半了，而且麻瓜们还看着他们。莱姆斯觉得这种侧目不仅仅是因为他们的装束：他们的斗篷和那些麻瓜们御寒的大衣没差多少，他们的围巾和羊毛帽还是麻瓜制造的呢。他紧张地好奇有多少陌生人会停下来用凹陷的眼睛瞪着这个瘦弱、病怏怏的小男孩。

 

在他们穿越墙壁走到九又四分之三站台的时候，他的恐惧似乎被证实了。一个尖利的声音响起，“莱姆斯，瞧你！”

 

莱姆斯愣住了，他感觉身边的父亲也僵硬起来。彼得•佩蒂格鲁朝他们跑过来，圆脸上的一对小眼睛睁得大大的，下巴掉了下来。莱姆斯试图编造一个谎言，但他想不出来，至少爸爸在旁边看着时没法。

 

“瞧你！”彼得又说了一遍。这时莱姆斯才发现彼得的表情是微笑的，还高兴地拍着手。“格兰芬多的颜色！哦，真希望我妈妈也会针织！”

 

莱姆斯紧张地笑了一声，摸了一下毛线帽的卷边。“是挺不错的，对不对？”他害羞地说，“你圣诞节过得好吗？”

 

“好极了，”彼得说，使劲点头，“所有亲戚都从伯明翰赶过来了，我们在圣诞节那天好好聚了一餐。新年我们还到村庄广场上去看烟火了呢！我得到了一堆新玩意——可惜没有像你那样的一顶格兰芬多帽子——妈妈和爸爸甚至给我买了一副巫师棋！它们也是白镴做的；可好了！”他皱起眉，“你觉得詹姆或者西里斯会抽时间陪我玩吗？”

 

“我看不出来为什么不，”莱姆斯说，希望自己所言为真。“要是他们不，我说不定可以借西里斯的那副陪你。”他很擅长下棋，妈妈亲自教的。但是因为他的父亲不下棋，所以他从来没有机会碰巫师棋。

 

彼得绽开一个大大的笑脸。“他们已经在最后一节车厢了，”他边说边鬼鬼祟祟地望了一眼等待的列车。“我想等你，因为…呃…”

 

莱姆斯觉得心底好像有个结。因为彼得害怕单独和詹姆西里斯待在一起。虽然他对两个黑头发的男孩崇拜得五体投地，他还是难以忘怀西里斯对他做的事，而那时詹姆只是站在一边笑。彼得看上去有点窘迫，莱姆斯觉得自己必须说点什么来缓解这尴尬。“因为三人不欢（注1）嘛，没事，”他说，“我们现在就过去。”

 

他犹豫了一下，转向父亲。“我得走了。”他静静地说。

 

卢平先生点点头。他的眼睛明亮，几乎算得上高兴。“去吧，玩得开心，”他说，“别忘了你妈妈说的话。”

 

“我一到学校就去办。”他保证道，暗暗希望父亲不要提起庞弗雷夫人或者医疗翼。他急忙拥抱了父亲，接过书包。“那再见了？”

 

“再见。”父亲说。彼得抓起莱姆斯的手，莱姆斯不由自主地被拉向霍格沃茨特快。

 

过道里乱哄哄的；几个五年级正和他们的行李混战。但莱姆斯和彼得还是没费多大劲就走到了最后一节车厢。莱姆斯在开门之前顿了一下，不确定自己是否能不那么像个残废一样推开它。就在他鼓起勇气准备一试的时候，门以猎鹰俯冲之势打开了。

 

“莱姆斯！”西里斯•布莱克吼道，重重地拍了他的背一下，莱姆斯在这力道之下跌进了车厢。“新年快乐！哦，你也好啊，佩蒂格鲁，”他似乎刚想起还有彼得的存在。彼得激动地笑了，连忙坐在詹姆旁边。

 

“圣诞快乐吗？”戴眼镜的男孩问道，笑容满面。他还穿着麻瓜衣服，养尊处优地一条腿踩在座位上。

 

“非常棒！”彼得激动地说，虽然詹姆看着的是莱姆斯。“我得到了一副巫师棋——很好的一副。我们能一起下吗？”

 

“在火车上不行，”詹姆随意地说，“我把我那副留在霍格沃茨了。你记得提醒我欠你一盘棋。”

 

彼得的整张脸都被惊讶和欢喜点亮了，他差点咬掉了自己的舌头。莱姆斯瞧了一眼詹姆，他似乎浑然不觉自己的承诺对另一个男孩意味多么重大。然后他转向行李架，可是却遇到了麻烦。他还不能把胳膊举过头顶呢，更不要说把塞满行李的包放上去。

 

“你不热吗？”西里斯难以置信地问道，他从莱姆斯头上摘下针织帽，抓着上面的小绒球。“卢平妈妈的手工活？”

 

莱姆斯警惕地回头看着自己珍爱的新帽子在他够不到的地方被抛来抛去。“是、是的。”他说，等着被嘲笑。

 

“幸运的家伙，”西里斯说道，顺手把它扔到行李架上，然后一把夺过莱姆斯手中的行李包一起放到架子上。“我妈就是死了你也见不着她碰一根针，更不要说格兰芬多红的羊毛了。”他打了个响指，莱姆斯迷茫地望着他。“你的围巾，”他说，“不过反正火车开动之后你的汗水也会把它湿透的。”

 

莱姆斯解下他的围巾，让西里斯把它和行李放在一起。他选了窗边的位置坐下，正好在詹姆对面。西里斯扫了一眼坐在波特旁边的彼得，但没有像大家以为的那样命令他让开。相反他在莱姆斯旁边坐下，侧过头来盯着他看。

 

“你看起来整个假期都没合眼，”他说，他的高兴听起来有点刻意，“你们这些康沃尔人的圣诞舞会有那么疯狂吗？”

 

“你妈妈怎么样了？”詹姆问，一脸真挚的关切。

 

“她…她也很累，”莱姆斯说。这句不算谎言，他紧张地想道，回忆起早餐时她的脸。他的胃不舒服地跳了一下，他还以为是他自己的状况，结果是因为列车向前猛冲，沿着轨道加速了。

 

“啊，我保证过我会挥手的。”詹姆咕哝道，他站了起来，把鼻子压到窗户上，挥了挥手。外面站台上一位气派的巫师和他的妻子向他飞吻，笑得很开心。

 

莱姆斯瞄见了他的父亲，站在墙壁旁边，向往地望着霍格沃茨特快驶出站台。他抬手挥舞，但太晚了。他们已经开到了空旷地带，国王十字车站消失在身后。

 

“好了，大家圣诞都得到什么礼物了啊？”詹姆问道，他坐了回去，十指交叉在脑后。“佩蒂格鲁……有巫师棋，你说过了。”

 

彼得急切地点头，不需有人鼓励便长篇大论他的礼物清单。詹姆礼貌地竖起耳朵听着，但他同时也在玩弄着他的魔杖，似乎并不是特别感兴趣。西里斯更是懒得隐藏他的百无聊赖。当彼得终于说完了他的新玩具，游戏和什物，詹姆充满期待地看着莱姆斯。

 

“谢谢你送我那个咬鼻子的茶杯，”他说，生怕自己失礼，“还有薄荷蟾蜍。它们可爱极了。”其实，它们现在正躺在他的书包底部，丝毫未动。他的胃目前还只能接受鸡蛋，吐司、牛奶和粥；糖果想都别想。“谢谢你，西里斯。”他转向右边，说道。

 

“哈？”西里斯哼了一声坐起来，环视着车厢，好像他刚刚从一个错误的壁炉里掉出来。“哦。你说茶杯。那个，总得给它想个归处吧。”

 

“我很抱歉我没有东西给你们，”莱姆斯说，他突然懊悔自己居然想都没想过要动用圣诞加隆来为他的朋友们置办礼物——它现在正安全地塞在家里的一个抽屉里。他在假期里没时间去购物似乎是个很烂的借口。

 

“别担心那个，”詹姆满足地说，“我很确定我家里已经有对角巷一半的存货了。爸爸给我买了一套赞爆了的天平——迅速称重，自动填充，清除残余——但是斯拉格霍恩肯定不会高兴我在课堂上使用的。噢！你们有人知道窥镜吗？妈妈逼我把它留在家里。我猜她觉得这有点令人分心。你们得到过的最棒的礼物是什么？”

 

他们不会理解的，莱姆斯想，如果他告诉他们是那本新书或者那双不夹脚的新鞋。“我的格兰芬多围巾，”他静静地说，瞟了一眼彼得，他那么喜欢它。

 

这个回答为他赢得了詹姆一个灿烂的、赞赏的笑容。“现在你可以相当有范地为格兰芬多队加油，”他热情地说，“下周末他们对赫奇帕奇。我希望弗里森在这个假期好好哭了一场然后决定生活还是要继续。失恋的追求手可是一点用处都没有。”

 

他没有从西里斯那儿得到预想中的赞同，他缩在座位上，下巴搁在胸前，精神萎靡。詹姆眯起眼睛向前靠过去，“嘿，布莱克！”他说，“你睡着了吗？”

 

“什么？”西里斯坐直了，一只手揉着下巴，“哦，现在醒了，”他说，有点生气，“你要干嘛？”

 

詹姆耸耸肩，“没什么，”他说，“只是担心你是不是死了。”

 

“不，不，我没死。”西里斯在座位上伸展四肢，把脸埋进垫子里双手抱头，“我只是累了。”他用右脚蹭了蹭莱姆斯的腿。“跟你差不多。”

 

“你确实看起来没什么精神，”詹姆同情地说，同时也指莱姆斯。“你想让我把他赶到地上你好坐吗？”

 

“不不不，不用了，”莱姆斯说道，他看着西里斯——她似乎已经睡着了。他朝窗户挪了点，好让他的朋友不用蜷缩得那么辛苦。他把头枕在冰冷的玻璃上。窗外闪过的原野是灰和棕的颜色。火车北上，雨点打击着窗户。天气很阴暗；比起他九月第一次坐在同一节车厢里害怕得动不了时的艳阳天，今天简直就是暗无天日。现在他一心只想回到学校，安全愉快地和他的室友待在一块。甚至西里斯的脚，此刻鬼使神差地伸到了他的腿上，也让他觉得温暖和被需要。在医院的不幸记忆和他痛苦的恢复过程似乎都离他很远。莱姆斯闭上眼睛，他感觉到昏昏欲睡的平静。

 

但是他依然挥之不去地感觉詹姆在研究他脸上的伤痕，好奇到底是什么榨干了他的力气……

 

~discidium~

 

莱姆斯看着庞弗雷夫人把山金车（注2）酒倒在一卷纱布上，蘸在他腹部那道恐怖结痂的伤疤上。“敷衍了事，”她咕哝着，“粗心大意。我就算半睡着倒吊在钟楼上，被皮皮鬼挠脚板心也能比这做得好！真是可耻，现在的医疗标准都堕落成什么样了…”

 

她看着他，心疼地笑了一下。“我会尽力治好你的，亲爱的，但我恐怕它没法恢复原状了。你妈妈没有坚持看一位合格的治疗师吗？”

 

“我认为她不认识其他的治疗师，夫人”莱姆斯轻声说，“我们等了一天才见到这一个。”

 

“真丢脸，”庞弗雷夫人拉下他的校袍，并为他整理好。“往前倾一点，莱姆斯。让我检查一下你的头。我猜她也省了这步吧，是不是？”

 

“嗯，”莱姆斯应道，庞弗雷夫人轻柔熟练的手指分开他的头发，沿着他后脑勺的分路检查。被她检查的感觉截然不同。她懂得那些戳刺有多么伤人，尽力使其变得可以忍受。而且，她在乎他是死是活。这是最重要的。

 

“啊，感谢上帝所有东西都在它们该在的地方，其他的伤口怎么样？”她转身从几个小黑瓶里量出药的剂量。

 

“她处理了最糟糕的几处，”莱姆斯咕哝着，“剩下的爸爸回家都医好了。”

 

庞弗雷夫人生气地撇了撇嘴，但她控制住了自己。“好吧，”她说，递给他第一小杯，“这杯是止痛的。我敢说伤口还在疼吧。”

 

莱姆斯喝了。味道似乎和医院喝的一样糟糕，但是这个一喝下立刻就起作用了。他的身侧感觉迟钝许多，僵硬的肩膀也不再刺痛。

 

“这杯是补血的，”庞弗雷夫人说着，又递给他一杯，“而这个是针对伤疤的。我还会给你一个搽剂，记得早晚都要使用。均匀抹开，擦完要洗手哦。小心别弄到眼睛里去了。”

 

“好的，夫人。”莱姆斯喃喃。

 

她盯着他看了一会。“有什么在困扰你吗？”她问。莱姆斯试图躲开，但她弯曲手指蹭着他的脸颊，弯腰直视他的眼睛。“莱姆斯？怎么了？”

 

他那么努力地试着默默忍受。他成功地没把自己的烦恼传给妈妈，在爸爸面前也把嘴闭得紧紧的，不愿让自己的糟糕处境被带回家里。但护士长声音里温柔的关心让他前功尽弃。在莱姆斯能够阻止自己之前，他的的故事和眼泪一起涌出：治疗师尖刻的话，汤森德先生的抱怨，被扫地出门的安斯洛，还有邻床那个有着大大的哀伤的眼睛的女人。

 

“她是那么的瘦！”他抽噎道，做了个无助的手势试图解释。不知什么时候庞弗雷夫人已经坐到床上来，抱住他，一只手揽过他颤抖的肩头，另一只手抚摸着他的头发。“而、而且她一直盯着我看。她为什么要这么做？她为什么要那样看我？”

 

庞弗雷夫人没有直接回答。她把他抱得更紧了，轻轻摇晃着，拍着他的头，直到他平静下来，慌乱和悲伤导致的痉挛变成间或的打嗝，这时莱姆斯开始慌忙摸索自己的手帕。

 

“我想是因为看见你那样让她很伤心，你受了伤，很虚弱。她很可能在为你担心，她知道他们没有好好照顾你。”她最后这么说道，稍微放开了点莱姆斯。

 

“但也没有人照顾她啊，”莱姆斯反驳道，“她还那么瘦…为什么她不能得到食物？为什么没有人给她吃的？”

 

庞弗雷夫人低声叹了口气。“我不知道，亲爱的莱姆斯。这个世界对有些人来说很残酷。”

 

“安斯洛先生还说…”莱姆斯抬起头，他想到圣芒戈那位女士的情形，又想到自己，觉得此刻还想着自己真是非常自私，但他就是忍不住，“他说我也会这样；某一天我会满足于…他说我妈妈不会总是在我身边照顾我。”

 

“至少最后那句是真的，”庞弗雷夫人说，“没有人的妈妈可以永远照顾他们。某一天她会不在了，但早在那之前我们就会让你受到教育长大成人，能够自己照顾自己。”

 

莱姆斯吸吸鼻子。“真的吗？”他问。

 

“当然啦！”庞弗雷夫人笑了，鼓励性地捏捏他的胳膊。“不然你认为我们为什么要费这么大劲让你进霍格沃茨？到你需要自立的那一天，你就会是一位合格的巫师，手握一堆NEWTs证书和邓布利多的亲笔推荐信。在你准备好之前，你不会被随便扔进这个世界的。”

 

看着她诚挚可爱的面孔，莱姆斯觉得他可以轻易想象出她为他勾勒出的美好未来。要相信它很难，但现在，知道有人相信就足够了。

 

“现在洗把脸跑下去吧，亲爱的，”庞弗雷夫人说道，“你可不能错过晚餐；我们得把你喂得饱饱的。我会把擦剂送到你宿舍的。”她在他开口之前补充道。

 

莱姆斯谢过她便动身离开，他慢慢地走向礼堂，一路思索着有什么貌似可信的理由可以搪塞他的朋友们。

 

~discidium~

 

西里斯•布莱克无情地眯起双眼，显然对听到的话一个字也不相信。

 

“不可能，不可能有人会被灯柱割伤。”他咆哮着说。

 

莱姆斯不由得退了一步，抓住自己的后腰，新伤疤疼痛的触角深深地伸进了腹部。“我、我跌倒了，”他结结巴巴地解释，“我太笨、笨手笨脚……”

 

“不可能，”西里斯怒吼道，“不可能有人那么笨手笨脚。”

 

“我说的不是灯柱，是门柱…”莱姆斯努力着，“我正在攀爬，就滑倒——”

 

“撒谎！”

 

灰色的眼睛闪烁着愤怒的火焰，西里斯如野狗扑食般走上前来。莱姆斯双膝颤抖，摇摇欲坠地并在一起。他又战栗着后退了一步，撞到了身后的独眼女巫雕像上，他听到自己骨骼发出喀拉的声响。

 

“那条小巷里有一条龙，”莱姆斯绝望地说，“爆炸。车祸。我拼命跑，没注意方向——”

 

“撒谎！”

 

莱姆斯现在甚至能听到他的心脏在胸腔里嗡嗡作响。他的眼睛瞟了一眼他的左边，寻找着逃生的可能。西里斯步步逼近，来势汹汹地伸出双臂。他比平常看起来高大了好多，他的愤怒给了他恐怖的新身高。他的黑色头发似乎在走廊的阴暗中飞扬。他露出了牙齿。

 

滚烫的泪水从莱姆斯的眼中涌出，顺着脸颊流下两道深深的泪痕。“我陷进了篱笆丛里，”他尖声细气地说，这些话说得非常容易。“我摔下了楼梯。有一片碎玻璃……是我用一把生锈的刀割的行了吧！”

 

“撒谎！”

 

“有一个手持十字弓的男人跑过我家街道——”

 

西里斯的眼睛闪着光。他的嘴唇可怕地抽搐着。“说实话。”他用一种假装的甜蜜声音柔声说。

 

“我被金伯利公园的一只猞猁攻击了……”

 

西里斯摇摇头。“是你自己造成的。”

 

“用那、那把生锈的刀，”莱姆斯歇斯底里地说，“我告诉过你了。”

 

“用你的牙齿…”

 

“我在梦游——”

 

“用你的尖牙（注2）……”

 

“我当时饿了——”

 

“你是个狼人！”

 

他深吸一口气，咬牙切齿地嘶声说。就在他的双手掐住莱姆斯脖子的前一刻，莱姆斯闪躲到了右边。西里斯撞到了雕像上，蹒跚着退了几步，捂住自己的鼻子。鲜血从指间汩汩流出，憎恨在他眼中熊熊燃烧。

 

莱姆斯开始后退，试图强迫自己跑起来，却发现自己无法背对身后的恐怖，曾经的朋友。西里斯大步向他走来，慢慢放下捂住脸的手，别有用心地甩了甩。猩红的液体溅到墙上、地上和他的长袍前襟上。一道红色的小河从他的鼻孔流出，让他整个下半张脸都沾满鲜血。

 

“狼人。”他咆哮道。

 

莱姆斯一个重心不稳，狠狠地坐到地上。他的双脚狂乱地蹬地，拼命想要挪开。身侧的疼痛让他眼前一黑。

 

“野兽。怪物。撒谎的半人类。”一个个单词吐出，带着无限的刻薄与憎恶。“肮脏、恶心的黑暗生物。狼人。”

 

他一跃而起，预备掐死莱姆斯的双手张开，飞奔而来。不知怎地，仿佛是奇迹，莱姆斯爬了起来。他拼命跑，新鞋子与走廊的地板发出刺耳的刮擦声。他飞快地转过一个弯，东倒西歪得差点撞到一副盔甲。墙上的一幅画像——画着一位穿戴紧身衣和绉领的小女孩——被他吓得尖叫起来。他跑到了楼梯处，急忙往下走。他径直穿过了血人巴罗，刺骨的冰凉窜过他的脊椎。

 

“混账！无知的懦夫！”鬼魂大声斥骂，“布莱克！布莱克！走这边！”

 

他能听到西里斯就在他身后，呼吸沉重而愤怒。莱姆斯一步跳下最后三级楼梯，在走廊里迈开颤抖的双腿奔跑起来。他的肋部开始剧痛，就在那道新伤口下方。莱姆斯几乎喘不过气来。他跌跌撞撞地跑过阿夫斯汀教授的办公室，奔向另一个楼梯。

 

“狼人！”西里斯吼道。他追上了莱姆斯，炽热的呼吸喷在莱姆斯的后颈。他抓住莱姆斯的袖子，一把扯下了那块黑色的布料。莱姆斯想要挣脱，但他却一个没踩稳，从几十级楼梯上滚下，一直滚到礼堂大厅的地板上。

 

“狼人！”

 

西里斯的声音似乎比平常放大了许多倍。它在拱形的大厅里回响，与周围的墙壁共鸣。莱姆斯用手和膝盖撑起自己的身体，抬起头环顾周围。礼堂里满是学生，所有人都贴墙站着，好围成一个包围圈。他们充满敌意的脸散发着憎恨和厌恶。他们多数人都拔出了魔杖，其中，那个有着长长的淡金色头发的斯莱特林级长玩弄着一根邪恶的马鞭。

 

绝望之中，莱姆斯试图爬起来。他踩到了自己的长袍下摆，再次听到了衣料撕裂的声响。于是他把长袍拢到膝盖上方，又试了一次，但他脚下——他什么时候变成了光脚？——光滑的大理石地板变成了鹅卵石（注3），他滑倒了，摔下之前伸出双手乱挥妄图阻止这一切。

 

有人在靠近他；黑色的校袍下方露出一双昂贵的黑色皮鞋。莱姆斯像一只快被打的小狗一样弓起背，偏过头好看清这新的威胁。

 

“詹、詹姆！”他结巴着，如释重负，“詹姆，救救我。别让他们伤害我……”

 

“狼人。”西里斯走下楼梯，高举魔杖懒洋洋地走过来。“狼人！”

 

“詹、詹姆，求求你！”莱姆斯抽噎道，用沾满鲜血的手指抓住男孩的长袍下摆。“求你了……”

 

圆圆的眼镜闪过一丝光芒，詹姆微笑起来——让他整张脸都变形的恐怖笑容。他蹲下来，头歪到左边，斜睨着莱姆斯，他还畏缩在詹姆脚边，一副可怜兮兮的样子。

 

“狼人。”他轻声念道。

 

“不！”莱姆斯哀号着说，“不，詹姆，求你……”

 

西里斯•布莱克的手最终还是扼上了他的咽喉，指尖陷进他的肌腱，切断了他的颈静脉。莱姆斯发出一声尖利的濒死尖叫，整个城堡的根基都随之震动。

 

~discidium~

 

“老天爷啊！”

 

“真他妈见鬼！”

 

莱姆斯猛地坐起来，揪住胸膛大口呼吸。他可以感觉到他的眼皮在突突跳动，他的睡衣也被汗水湿透了。突然，他左右两边的帷幕在同一时刻被拉开，仍然陷入混乱和梦魇之中的莱姆斯又发出一声窒息的大叫。

 

“嘿，你还好吗？”一只手摸着他的右手肘，莱姆斯条件反射般地躲开，盲目地朝攻击者的方向乱蹬乱踢。他本想驱使自己跳下床，但一双长长的手臂抓住了他。

 

“莱姆斯！”是西里斯的声音，就在他的耳畔。焦急，迫切。莱姆斯想要挣脱，但另一个男孩一只手环过他的胸膛，紧紧地抱住了他。“莱姆斯，醒醒！这只是个梦！”

 

“该死的噩梦，肯定是，”詹姆咕哝道。他的手按在莱姆斯扑腾的脚踝上，让他动弹不得。

 

莱姆斯挣扎了一会，然后软了下来，无力地靠在西里斯身上。“好了，”那个熟悉、令人振奋的声音对他的头发说，“深呼吸一下，你会清醒过来的。”

 

他清浅地呼吸了几下，左手自然而然地抓住抱着他的手臂。他在宿舍里啊，他迟钝地意识到。今晚是他圣诞节后回到霍格沃茨的第一晚。没人过问他晚餐前去了哪儿。也没人会猜到他去见了庞弗雷夫人。没人知道他腹部的新伤疤。没人知道。

 

“好了，”西里斯安慰他。詹姆放开了莱姆斯的腿。“没事了，只是个梦罢了。”

 

莱姆斯浑身哆嗦着点点头，依然无法自己坐起来。他的心跳渐渐恢复了正常。“一个梦……”他喘着气。

 

“是的，没错。”西里斯放开了他，托着他的身体扶他坐起来。高个男孩屈起腿坐在莱姆斯身后的床沿上，一只手掌在他汗湿的背上令人舒心地画着圈。

 

“你想谈谈这个梦吗？”詹姆好心地问道，他爬上床盘腿坐在一片狼藉的床单上。

 

新一轮的恐惧攫住了莱姆斯。“我有说梦话吗？”他紧张地问，“有吗？”

 

“我只听到一声凄厉的惨叫，”西里斯说，“你该不会是梦到被龙吃了吧？”

 

“我有一次梦到我被一头老虎整个吞下，”詹姆沉思道，“那很痒。”

 

“其实没什么，”莱姆斯说，“我跑着跑着就摔倒了…摔下了几级台阶…”

 

“啊，那种坠落的梦，”西里斯睿智地点点头，“我再熟悉不过。（注4）”

 

莱姆斯用双手搓了搓脸，努力赶跑那些幻象。他抬起袖子想擦去脸颊上的泪水，这才发现睡衣都黏在了胳膊和后背上。他开始打冷战。

 

“你真是湿透了，哥们。”西里斯说，他起身走向储物柜，拿出莱姆斯的另一套睡衣。“来让我们帮你把衣服换了吧。”

 

“不要！”莱姆斯大声叫道，西里斯正拉起他的衣服下摆试图举过他的头顶。他慌忙爬到他的枕头上，紧紧地贴着床头板。“不，别碰我！”

 

西里斯后退了半步。“好吧，”他说，听起来很受伤，“我只是想帮帮你。”

 

“我知道，”莱姆斯痛苦地说，抓过干净的那套睡衣塞在脚踝旁边。“我都知道。”

 

詹姆已经回到了他自己的床边。“荧光闪烁，”他念道，魔杖尖发出光芒，照亮了乱七八糟的床单和蜷缩在一堆垫子上面的红眼男孩。莱姆斯低头瞧见了自己的腿，伸手将睡衣下摆往下扯遮住脚踝。

 

“你想喝杯水吗？”西里斯问道。他身上每一根贵族的线条都刻着无所适从的不安。“我们要去帮你找个老师吗？”

 

莱姆斯摇摇头。他不再那么恐慌，但却感到羞耻。他盯着自己的大腿，全心全意地希望自己能够掉进床垫里消失不见。

 

有人敲门。“里面发生了什么事？”原来是埃尔罗斯•安德鲁斯，他听上去很震惊，甚至还有点生气。

 

“是莱姆斯！”彼得•佩蒂格鲁尖声尖气的声音从角落里传来，“他的某种痉挛病发作了。”

 

“那不是痉挛，那只不过是场噩梦，”西里斯恼怒地说。他大踏步走到门前，猛地拉开。“滚去睡觉，”他恶狠狠地呛埃尔罗斯，“关你屁事。你什么时候成了级长了？”

 

“他的意思是，”詹姆以外交口气解释，“我们很好，多谢你的关心。”

 

埃尔罗斯伸长了脖子，想要一瞥这场麻烦的源头。莱姆斯揪着帷幔，试图挡住自己满是泪痕的脸。

 

“我说了滚去睡觉。”西里斯咆哮着说，语气和梦里他恐吓说没人会笨拙到被灯柱割伤时一模一样。莱姆斯打了个哆嗦。

 

埃尔罗斯屈服了，西里斯摔上了门。他转过身，抱着胸靠在门上。“自以为外公是魔法部部长就了不起了，多管闲事。”他咕哝着，重又踏回莱姆斯身边。他脸上的怒容软化成温柔的关心。“要不你去洗把脸吧，”他亲切地建议道，“你可以独自换掉这些湿透的衣服，詹姆和我会帮你铺好床。”见莱姆斯没有动，西里斯又重复了一遍，“我说詹姆和我会帮你铺好床。”

 

“詹、詹姆和‘我’（注5），”莱姆斯小声说，挤出一个小小的微笑。

 

西里斯笑了。“你说得对，”他说，倾身过来点亮台灯。“快去吧，把衣服换了。”

 

于是莱姆斯便离开了房间，装作没有听到门一关上宿舍里便响起的焦虑的小声交谈。他静静地站了一分钟，屏息聆听。但詹姆和西里斯很聪明，他们没有听到水池的声响，便突然安静下来。莱姆斯用颤抖的双手洗着脸，知道与此同时隔壁房间里的秘密谈话正在进行。

 

当莱姆斯从卫生间出来时，重新温暖干净起来的感觉让他觉得自己又变回了人类。他看见自己的床单被抹平，被角被塞好，其光洁整齐程度几乎可以媲美家养小精灵的水平。他们还帮他拍好了枕头，放下了帷幔。已经没有他恐慌发作的丝毫痕迹。

 

或者说，也没有他们背着他讨论过他的痕迹。彼得的帷幔扎得严严实实，可以听见里面轻微的鼾声。詹姆侧身躺着，一只手撩起帷幔。他微笑着问道，“好些了吗？”

 

莱姆斯点点头。詹姆便放手任帷幔垂落。

 

西里斯坐在他自己的床沿，一双长腿伸得远远的。他站起来，合上莱姆斯的床右边的帷幔，然后掀开被子好让莱姆斯爬进去。“你要我守在这儿等你睡着吗？”他问，声音非常地低沉、温柔。

 

莱姆斯摇摇头。“我没事的，”他小声说，“只是个梦罢了。”

 

“说得好，”西里斯坚决地赞许道，俯身拍了拍他的肩膀。他放下所有的帷幔，熄灭了灯光。莱姆斯听着他上床的声音。不久，唯一的声音便只剩大家均匀、缓慢的呼吸声。

 

莱姆斯弓身侧躺着，右手滑下按压着自己的伤疤。直到黎明他也没有睡着，无法摆脱西里斯的声音在他耳边嘶声叫着“狼人”。

——第十六章完——

 

注1：Three’s a crowd：英国谚语Two’scompany, three’s a crowd 两人成伴，三人不欢

注2：arnica 山金车是一种属于菊科分布于北美的药草，含有植物精油的成份，传统中是一种治疗跌打损伤与抗瘀血的疗伤药草。 

注3：莱姆斯被咬前曾摔倒在自家后花园的鹅卵石小径上，详情参见第一章。

注4：有一种说法是做坠落的梦代表要长高，而西里斯的身高在一年级中出类拔萃。

注5：西里斯说的是James and me，莱姆斯纠正应该用主格而不是宾格James and I。第十章里西里斯也犯过同样的语法错误，但那次被他鹦鹉学舌蒙混过去了。


	17. 第十七章：回到学校

城堡的场地变成了一座冰雪乐园。白霜让禁林看起来像一幅精美的织锦，从高处落下的雪花在地上变成一个湿润的小圆点，结冰的湖面闪烁着耀眼的光芒，魁地奇球场被厚重的雪堆所掩埋。猎场看守海格在他小屋旁边的草地上挖了一个小池塘，水面结了冰，光滑如镜；学生们穿着魔法溜冰鞋在上面滑来滑去。拉文克劳和斯莱特林的四年级姑娘们组织了一场冰雕比赛，因此场地上堆满了各种各样奇幻的神奇生物。路边还有雪人——确切地说是雪妖精和雪鳄鱼，打人柳的南边更是布满了蔚为壮观的壕沟和护墙，这些防御工事是为热闹的打雪仗所准备的，詹姆和西里斯现在正玩得不亦乐乎。

 

莱姆斯站在一边，没有太靠近那棵树。他看着那群格兰芬多男孩摆好架势对阵一二年级的赫奇帕奇，投掷雪球，或者用魔杖指挥雪堆浇对手一身。每个人都开怀大笑，还有几个大点的男孩站在边线，怂恿小点的男孩参加。西里斯自命为某个将军，他的黑色脑袋不时探出，对他的军队发号施令。詹姆因为不得不花好多时间调整眼镜，所以改用某种咒语让他的雪球像回飞镖一样打旋，然后击中目标的后脑勺。就连彼得•佩蒂格鲁也开心地加入进去，虽然他大多数时间都为了躲过攻击而躲在壁垒后面。

 

一团雪球呼啸而来，莱姆斯不得不闪避。躲过之后他抬起头，想知道是哪个赫奇帕奇把他当成了目标，却看到另一个雪球径直飞向他，罪魁祸首正是西里斯•布莱克。

 

“过来帮我们，卢平！”他呼唤道，这时一个雪球就在他的脑袋旁边爆炸，他放声大笑起来。“他们人数是我们两倍！”

 

这话绝对有夸张的成分，但莱姆斯欣然接受了邀请。他快速进入战场，尽管他全速跑过无人地带时伤口痛得要命。当他爬过设防摔进这群格兰芬多之中时，一个赫奇帕奇的雪球擦过他的肩膀。

 

“也是时候了！”詹姆大声说，快步跑到壕沟边缘，站起身把又一个雪球扔出去。“你不需要等别人明明白白地邀请你，你知道吧，直接加入就好了。”

 

“来吧，”西里斯催促他，“让莫兰特也尝尝这滋味！他可是差一点就打到你了呢。”

 

莱姆斯目不转睛地盯着西里斯飞舞的双手，因为娴熟而不费吹灰之力地将雪挤压成球，扔向空中。他试着模仿西里斯的动作，抓起一把雪挤压起来。有那么一秒钟似乎是成功了，但是接着它便又碎成了粉末。

 

西里斯笑了起来。“你技术可不太好，”他好脾气地问，“你从来没有玩过雪球吗？”

 

莱姆斯摇摇头，“法尔茅斯不怎么下雪。”他承认道。

 

“好吧。手掌别那么平，”西里斯站了起来，又快又准地扔了好几个雪球出去。然后他单膝跪下，亲自示范给他看。“蜷起你的手指，想象你在测量它的重量。抓一把雪，把它按紧实。别担心那些掉下去的雪粉，那些之后可以再补上去。你可以——嘿，琼斯！掩护左边那个缺口！”西里斯低头，检查了一下莱姆斯的成果。“这个就不错，”他慷慨地表扬道，“现在你可以把它扔出去了。”

 

“扔向谁？”莱姆斯问。

 

“是谁不重要，”西里斯大笑，“只要是对方就成！”

 

莱姆斯低头看着自己手中的雪球，然后站起来踮脚越过壕沟，但是面对漫天飞雪又躲了回来。

 

“快扔啊！”西里斯撞了他一肘。

 

莱姆斯咬着下唇，缓缓地深深地吸了一口气。然后他飞快起身，用尽他纤细的小胳膊所有力气将他的雪球扔了出去。它飞过了对方的壁垒，然后只听赫奇帕奇们之中传来一声尖叫。

 

莱姆斯一动不动地站了几秒，惊异于自己大胆的冲动。一抹惊讶的微笑爬上他的嘴角，他几乎快忍不住大笑起来。

 

然后一团冰冷潮湿的东西砸中他的胸口，西里斯赶紧抓住他的胳膊把他拉进壕沟下的安全地带，结果用力过猛莱姆斯一下摔进了雪里。

 

“你得找掩护！”他吼道，肩膀因为大笑颤抖不止。

 

莱姆斯用沾满雪的手套抹了一把脸，依然止不住脸上大大的笑容。“我觉得我肯定击中了谁！”他大声宣布。

 

西里斯笑得说不出话来，眼泪都笑出来了，划过他冻得红扑扑的脸蛋。他伸出一根手指，还戴着手套，指着莱姆斯，笑得直不起腰，害的他只好捂住自己的肚子。

 

“是真的…”莱姆斯说，他也不确定自己是要跟着大笑还是说他两句。他轻轻地、实验性地笑了两声，结果这让西里斯笑得更起劲了，他一巴掌锤在雪墙上，一大团雪都掉了下来滚到一边。

 

詹姆摸了过来，他的头埋得低低的，以免给空中穿梭的导弹提供目标，这让他看起来有点像只螃蟹。他古怪地看了西里斯一眼，他现在终于能喘过气来了，然后戳了戳莱姆斯。

 

“敢不敢打他？”他嘶声说，朝小径扬了扬头。

 

莱姆斯顺着詹姆视线的方向看过去。一个矮小、瘦削的人影正从城堡里走出，步伐笨拙动作抽搐。在一群兴致高昂的学生中间，他显得孤独而又格格不入。他没戴帽子，细长的软发像帘子一样遮住他的脸庞，双手插在长袍口袋里。他慢吞吞地走过雪地，动作很难看，而且很明显地郁郁寡欢。没错，他正是西弗勒斯•斯内普。

 

“哦，不，詹姆…”

 

“快动手，他马上就要进入射程之内了。”詹姆抓起一把雪团成球，递给莱姆斯。

 

“但他根本没有在玩啊，”莱姆斯反对道，回头看着那群男孩子们，他们仍在快乐地轰炸彼此。

 

“那有什么？你当时也没有玩，西里斯还不是照样打了你？”

 

“但我是想的，”莱姆斯轻声说。

 

詹姆嘲弄地看着他，“那你干嘛不直接加入？”他问道，暂时分了神，“我们又不是在为英格兰而战。”

 

莱姆斯张开嘴巴，想要解释，但是他无话可说。他的喜悦现在消失殆尽，他的膝盖因为跪的太久开始感觉到冰冷和潮湿。

 

“给你，”詹姆边说边抓住他的手，把雪球塞给他，“动手吧，会很好玩的。”

 

莱姆斯再次看向那个走过来的斯莱特林。就算是对莱姆斯这样经验不足的人来说，击中他也很容易。他走得很慢，路线笔直，而且他一点都没注意周围。再走十步，莱姆斯几乎肯定自己能正中目标。这是向詹姆和西里斯证明自己的又一次机会——在昨晚的丢人现眼之后洗刷自己的最好机会。但这样很残忍，攻击一个毫不设防的对象，尤其是他还穿得很薄的情况下。

 

“哦，你是要准备打他吗？”西里斯问道，他坐了起来，揉着自己的侧腰。他仍没有止住笑意，但当他看到斯内普时，眼睛里闪着恶意。“来吧，我会在你之后马上补一个，他不被打趴下才是怪事了。”

 

“我…我不能，”莱姆斯说，“他没有在玩。”

 

“那又怎样？”西里斯说，“我扔向了你，你也没有…”

 

“这话我已经说过了。”詹姆告诉他。

 

“哦。”西里斯看着莱姆斯的眼睛说，“这会让你感觉非常好的，”他诚恳地说，“相信我。”

 

“我真的不觉得…”莱姆斯别开了视线。

 

此时詹姆看着他的表情带着点无可奈何。“你呀，就是太软了，”他说着，从莱姆斯的手里拿回了他的雪球。他用魔杖尖点了一下，瞬间它外面就包了一层光滑的冰壳。

 

西里斯狗吠般地大笑一声，立刻做出了自己的导弹。“快，给我的也弄上！”他催促道。

 

詹姆照做了，然后匍匐前进，抬起胳膊准备发射。

 

“不，别——”莱姆斯试图阻止，但没用。

 

“嘿！鼻涕精！”詹姆叫道，飞快起身扔出雪球。

 

西弗勒斯转过身，警惕地抬起头。冰球准确地击中他的下巴，打得他踉跄了几步。一秒钟之后，西里斯的也呼啸而至，打中了他的左眼下方。

 

詹姆弯下腰，铲起又一捧雪，但西弗勒斯有更好的报复方式。他掏出他的魔杖，很快摆出一个吓人的决斗姿势。

 

莱姆斯听不懂他说的是什么咒语，但那道咒语击中了詹姆的腹部。他蹒跚着后退，重重地撞在雪做的壁垒上。他的下颌抽动着，似乎快吐了，接着某种绿色的气泡状物质开始从他的嘴里流出来。

 

“全部定身！”西里斯吼道，魔杖愤怒地戳向目标。魔咒打偏了，刚好擦过斯内普的脚跟。他回敬的咒语却打中了西里斯的斗篷边。昂贵的羊毛噼啪地冒出几点火星，又无害地自然熄灭。西里斯又射出另一个咒语，却被斯内普挡开了。

 

“这是在干嘛？”一把生气的女声质问道。女学生会会长从禁林方向的小山坡上跑下来。她褐色的头发从精致的发髻中散开，看上去像极了盛怒之中的火焰精灵。“除你武器！”她叫道。魔杖自西里斯和斯内普的手中飞出，塔利亚•斯迈思利落地接住了它。

 

“决斗是严令禁止的！”她说。她走近斯内普，抓住他的肩膀摇晃，“真为你感到羞耻！”

 

多卡斯•梅多斯也从她的朋友们中间赶过来；在溜冰湖边，埃德加•伯恩斯正和他一个肌肉发达的赫奇帕奇同学帮助彼此炸掉鞋底的冰刃。

 

女学生会会长拽着斯内普走向三个格兰芬多。其他的掷雪球者都停了下来，像白鼬一般站在拥挤的壕沟中间，热切地观看事态的发展。她以品评的眼光扫了詹姆一眼，他现在吐得腰都直不起来。

 

“送他去医疗翼，”她命令道。她朝跟着伯恩斯一起慢跑过来的赫奇帕奇扬了扬下巴，“泰德，医疗翼。立刻。”

 

大个男孩弯腰把詹姆扛到肩上，詹姆挣扎着不想这么狼狈。但他的挣扎只是象征性的，因为他连呼吸都很困难。狂舞的双臂碰掉了他的眼镜，但那位赫奇帕奇似乎没有注意到。塔利亚看着他们走向城堡，这才转向西里斯。

 

“决斗，”她又说了一遍，“是严令禁止的。”

 

埃德加一只手搭在西里斯的肩上。他看起来很严肃，但他没有说话，显然是先等他的女同事做出她的惩罚决定。

 

“斯莱特林和格兰芬多各扣20分，”女学生会会长宣布。她轮流用生气的目光审视着两名罪犯。“谁发出的第一道咒语？”

 

“你觉得呢？”西里斯啐道，他向斯内普发射眼刀，“当然是这个斯莱特林小懦夫。”

 

斯迈思盯着她抓住的男孩。“他说的是真的吗？”她问道。

 

斯内普犹豫了一下，黑色的眼睛闪向西里斯。“是的。”他阴沉地说。

 

“很好，”女学生会会长换了个姿势抓住他，开始朝学校走去。“你跟我去找斯拉格霍恩教授谈谈，决斗……”

 

“是严令禁止的，”埃德加说道，低头朝西里斯皱眉。“是不是他先动手的我不管；你不应该回击。你应该举报他，周围这么多级长。”

 

“他一直不停地攻击我怎么举报？”西里斯反驳，耸了耸肩膀试图甩开他的手。“放开我。”

 

“布莱克！又是你！”多卡斯•梅多斯赶到了，脸蛋因为寒冷和运动泛红，眼镜在她的呼吸下结雾。“关于再给格兰芬多丢分我是怎么说的，嗯？”

 

“你得公正啊，”男学生会会长说，他似乎被逗乐了。

 

“他先咒詹姆的！”西里斯说道，“还有，难道你没注意到吗，斯内普才是那个唯一真正打中的人。”

 

“那不是借口，”伯恩斯说，“要是再被我逮到你决斗，你就会成为那个和院长促膝长谈的人。而我向你保证麦格比斯拉格霍恩厉害多了。”

 

他放开了西里斯，后者退后两步，极为愤愤不平地扫开长袍上的雪。

 

男学生会会长看了一眼莱姆斯，他还蹲在地上，“你在这一切中扮演了什么角色？”他问。

 

他不知道该如何回答。幸运的是，有西里斯在。“这跟他一点关系都没有。你有看到他的魔杖吗？我们只是在玩耍而已。”

 

伯恩斯长长地看了他一眼，然后摇了摇头。“不许再决斗了。”他严肃地说完，然后转身向城堡走去。

 

多卡斯•梅多斯伸出一只手指在西里斯鼻子底下摇晃。“要是你这学期再给我丢一分，布莱克，我发誓会把你的耳朵变成睡莲叶。”

 

“决斗是严令禁止的，”西里斯以牙还牙地说着，朝她坏笑。

 

多卡斯气急败坏地顿了一下，然后抿起嘴唇，那样子像极了麦格教授。“非常好，”她简短地说，“那你就给我抄一百遍：我不会再当一个莽撞的小混蛋。明天一早就交给我。”

 

说完她就掉头走了，不给西里斯任何反击的机会。

 

“要我说这结果还凑合，”他说，向莱姆斯伸出手想拉他起来，“我们要去庞弗雷夫人那儿看看詹姆吗？”

 

“你向男学生会会长撒谎了，”莱姆斯轻声说，“不是西弗勒斯先动手的。”

 

“我怎么可能撒谎！”西里斯哼了一声，甩了甩头，“她问我谁发的第一道咒语，那我就说咯。连他自己都没法反驳我，提醒你。”

 

莱姆斯几乎脱口而出，斯内普是害怕反驳之后被报复，但他忍住了没说。在拒绝参加男孩子们的行动之后，莱姆斯担心再揪着这事不放会让自己失去在他们之中的位子。莱姆斯温顺地跟在西里斯身后走回学校，走之前还不忘蹲下帮詹姆捡起他掉落的眼镜。

 

~discidium~

 

庞弗雷夫人很轻松地就治好了詹姆，虽然他和西里斯、莱姆斯去吃晚饭的时候一路上都在抱怨嘴里残留的味道。护士长把莱姆斯拉到一边，悄悄塞给他圣芒戈那位实习治疗师要求的药剂，并对那次惨痛经历深表同情。他们落座之后莱姆斯注意到，坐在斯莱特林餐桌的西弗勒斯顶着一个黑眼圈，下巴上也有淤青。他在其他人吃完之前便早早离开——因为他还得去关禁闭。

 

他们一起爬上格兰芬多塔楼的时候，詹姆比往常乖多了。他脸上挂着一种呆滞、迟钝的微笑——无疑是他治疗的某种副作用。他们一上楼他便脱了衣服爬上床。晚些回来的彼得吃饱得心满意足，他也立刻上了床。

 

“过来，”西里斯说，他快步跑到自己床上，拍了拍床单，“我们得谈谈。”

 

莱姆斯警惕地挪向西里斯的床，仅仅坐在床沿上，双腿绷紧随时准备逃跑。“对不起，”他条件反射地说，“我知道你和詹姆觉得那很有趣什么的，但我就是——他都没有加入，还有你看见那些冰块在他脸上留下的痕迹了吗？对不起。”他低头盯着自己的脚尖。“我就是做不到。”

 

西里斯疑惑地看了他一会，这才反应过来他在说什么。他翻了个白眼。“不说那个，”他说，“朝谁扔雪球是你自己的事。不，我们要谈的是这个。”

 

他大幅度地比划了一下。莱姆斯艰难地咽了一口口水，一只手抱住自己腰侧。“我不懂你在说什么。”他无力地说。

 

“你懂的，”西里斯的眼神变得阴沉，“你放假回家，回来的时候却像具尸体。”

 

莱姆斯抬起头，震惊于这夸张的比喻。“我哪有。”他抗议道。

 

“你就是。不信你自己照镜子？”高个男孩的眉毛担忧地扭到一起，“你的眼窝都陷进去了，你瘦了好多。”他的声音变得很低，他说下一句的时候都不敢看莱姆斯的眼睛。“他们没有让你好好吃饭吗？”

 

莱姆斯想着他的母亲，做出各种美味的食物来满足他挑剔的胃。黄瓜三明治、新口味的奶油甜粥，还有无数杯热巧克力——可惜基本都没被动过。“怎么没有，”他说，“他们当然好好地喂饱了我。”

 

然后突然他就想起了圣芒戈那位瘦得可怜的女士，费因比治疗师说她几个月都没吃上一顿好饭了。他觉得很害怕。

 

西里斯还在看着他，眼睛里盛满痛苦。“然后呢？”他轻声问道。

 

“我…我觉得……”莱姆斯低着头，一句谎言也想不出来。

 

“那传染吗？”西里斯问。这个问题是随口问的，就像调查者排除不可能的情况。“我意思是你妈妈的病。你是不是也得了？”

 

“是的。我生病了。”莱姆斯说，接得太快了。“流感。某种麻瓜病毒。我暂时没有什么胃口，所以瘦了点。”

 

长长的沉默。莱姆斯不敢看他朋友的眼睛。最后，西里斯开口说道。

 

“其实，你可以告诉我的，”他的声音低得几乎听不见，“不管是什么，你都可以告诉我。我会理解的。”

 

“只是流感，”莱姆斯说，这些话比铅还重，“仅此而已。我的圣诞节很快乐。”

 

他的声音一点说服力都没有，但西里斯还是强迫自己笑了。“我也是，”他空洞地说，伸出手来挤了挤莱姆斯的手，“但是回来总归是好的，是吧？”他小声说，声音有点颤抖。

 

莱姆斯努力点头，“非常好。”他诚恳地耳语。

 

他们就这么坐了一两分钟，西里斯才抽回他的手指。“我得去洗澡了。”他说，从床上起来到橱柜里翻找。他笑了一下，驱散了眼里的阴霾，“穿着这厚斗篷，我热得像头鹰头马身有翼兽。”

 

莱姆斯看着他离开房间。滑下西里斯的床，掩嘴打了个哈欠。他的身体又累又酸。他看了一眼其他两张床，他们的帷幔已经放下。然后他又看了一眼盥洗室的门，他能听到那里面流水在哗哗地响。莱姆斯认定自己够安全了，于是鼓起勇气站在地板上换了衣服，而不是像以前那样挣扎着在床上换。他换得很快，只停了一下检查侧边的伤疤。西里斯回来的时候，已经穿着睡衣，正用毛巾擦头发。莱姆斯已经叠好衣服，正准备爬进被子下面。

 

“你觉得你今晚会没事吗？”西里斯高兴地问，“我是说，不会再做恶梦了吧。”

 

“我希望如此。”莱姆斯极度渴望所说成真。

 

西里斯似乎满意了。他掀开被子钻了进去。他张开手脚，躺成大字形，满足地望着头上的顶棚。

 

“回来真是太好了。”他开心地感叹道。

 

~discidium~

 

星期一早晨，三个好朋友离开礼堂的时间比往常迟了些。西里斯在早餐餐桌上不停地狼吞虎咽，剩下两个人就一直陪着等他。他们走进长廊的时候那儿几乎已经空了，但一个靠在顶层楼梯的矮墙上的人影显然已等候多时——安多米达•布莱克。

 

西里斯一看见她便立刻停步不前，转身想要逃跑。但她只弯了弯食指，他就只好慢吞吞地挪到了离她一臂远的地方。

 

“如果你是想说场地决斗的事，”他说，大大地翻了个白眼，“我已经知道了。那是严格禁止的。”

 

“不是，”她简短地说，嘴巴抿得很紧。她伸出手，用指节抬起他的下巴，仔细地观察他的脸色。“你还好吗？”她问。

 

“好得不得了，”他说，粗暴地扭开头，“詹姆才是那个被斯内普的魔咒击中的人。”

 

安多米达的眼神朝还站在门边的两个男孩闪了一下。她看起来很想把他们赶走，但詹姆抄起了他的手，挂着一副非常不耐烦的表情。她把注意力重新转回到她的堂弟身上。

 

“你知道我指的不是这个。”她轻声说。

 

“我很好，”西里斯说。他有点生气了，双手在身侧握成拳。“我不需要你来提醒我。”

 

她抬起手想要抓住他的胳膊，但又觉得不太好，于是改成了研究她的指甲。“你当然不需要，”她无聊地拖长音说，“我只是来看看小结局，没别的。”

 

“结束了，”西里斯非常草率地说，“行行好，我们还要上魔咒课呢。”

 

“没问题，”安多米达再次看着她堂弟的眼睛说，“如果你需要我的话，你知道在哪儿能找到我。”

 

“到底发生了什么？”等三人组离开安多米达之后詹姆问道。

 

“多米觉得你带着我在毁灭的路上一去不复返，”西里斯说，未免回得有点太快了，“她刚刚只是确认一下你没有对我用夺魂咒让我和鼻涕精再吵一架。”

 

他的语气表明他再也不想提这件事。

 

~discidium~

 

与日常课程一同回归正轨的，还有测试霍格沃茨校规有多宽容的诱惑。西里斯和詹姆痴迷于混乱，偶尔的课上捣乱已经不能满足他们。星期五下午当大家都在外面玩雪的时候，三个朋友留在了格兰芬多公共休息室里。

 

“我建议我们应该努力找出邓布利多的办公室在哪儿。”西里斯说着，横着摔进一把扶手椅里，懒散地晃悠着双腿。

 

“为什么呢？”詹姆问，“你该不是想着要和分院帽争个你死我活吧，嗯？”

 

“当然不是。我只是不喜欢这种一无所知的感觉。”西里斯懒洋洋地向后仰着头，对他的朋友微笑，“我们已经来这儿好几个月了，却连城堡一半都没见过。难道你不觉得难受吗？”

 

“哦，我懂你了，”詹姆弹了一下舌头，“你就是那种在大型郊外周末聚会上开车载着所有人的那个孩子，疯狂地在麦金农庄园的每一个角落横冲直撞，惊吓食尸鬼，扰乱家养小精灵。最后在你乱翻达利娅祖母的嫁妆柜被抓的时候，我们大家都会幸灾乐祸地看着你被揪到图书馆门后面去思过。”

 

“事实上应该是林肯郡的莱斯特兰奇庄园，”西里斯说，“我总得做点什么来摆脱和堂姐们的下午茶吧。”

 

詹姆哼了一声。“好吧。那你这次又有什么好摆脱的呢？明天可是有魁地奇。”

 

“所以明天我不会无聊，”西里斯说，“但今天可不然。”

 

“我们真的应该在晚上的天文课之前小睡一会儿。”莱姆斯建议，其他两个男孩饶有兴趣地看了他一眼。

 

“请便，”西里斯说，“反正我要去找邓布利多的办公室。波特？你要一起来吗？”

 

“你去我就去，”詹姆说，“莱姆斯？”

 

当然了，莱姆斯在知道自己被需要的时候总是没什么说服力。他默默地跟着他俩走到走廊。

 

“你怎么没提起过你圣诞节得到了这么好的礼物。”在他们转过一个弯的时候，詹姆侧头上下打量着西里斯。

 

“哦，是啊，一堆东西。”西里斯翻了个白眼，“我得到了这套新的礼服长袍，全是丝织锦、银袖扣之类的。整个大概有30磅重，花的钱够买一座小岛了。不懂他们为什么觉得我会需要它。到夏天我肯定就穿不下了。”

 

“礼服长袍？天哪，真是个无聊透顶的礼物。他们为什么不送你本好书呢？”詹姆讽刺道。

 

“事实上，我还真收到了一本无与伦比的书——是讲麻瓜汽车的，”西里斯说，“阿尔法德叔叔送给我的；全是说明书啦图解啦，还有好多好多照片。当然了，是麻瓜照片，但是彩色的，”他的脸拉了下来，“被我妈没收了。”

 

“说到汽车，”莱姆斯开口说，想要让西里斯高兴点，“我问了妈妈，她说我们的是莫里斯房车。”

 

不幸的是，西里斯并不觉得这个消息令人高兴。“该死。我还希望是莲花（注1）或者劳斯莱斯之类的。你觉得她会允许我开一下吗？”

 

“我不知道…”莱姆斯犹豫着说，“连爸爸都不开。”

 

“你说不定会撞烂它。”詹姆说。

 

西里斯瞪了他一眼。“你要是什么都和我对着干的话，我就回去了。”他闷闷不乐地说。

 

“这一开始本来就是你的主意！”詹姆大笑道。

 

“别这样，”莱姆斯喃喃说。他鼓起勇气抓住西里斯的胳膊。“我不知道她会不会准你开，但我确信她肯定会愿意带你兜风的。”

 

西里斯对这个许诺非常高兴。“双行道，开着窗户，行不行？”

 

莱姆斯耸耸肩，其实他没大听懂这个问题。“怎么不行。”

 

“哈。今年夏天我应该能去待一周。康沃尔不算太坏，对吧？有悬崖、海滩什么的。还有天空，大片大片的天空。”西里斯突然左转，沿着另一条走廊走下去，显然已沉浸在他的白日梦中。

 

“我想他刚刚不请自来地要去你家，”詹姆警告说，“你父母可能不会太高兴。”

 

“我相信他在暑假之前就会改变主意的，”莱姆斯恋恋不舍地说。要是有一个朋友能过来待一周他会高兴坏了的，但他还不能想那么远。父亲的话像梦魇一样萦绕在耳畔。我不愿去想一旦他猜出真相后会发生什么……早在暑假之前西里斯就发现真相是完全可能的，那么——

 

莱姆斯不敢再想下去。他加快了步伐，没有去管身侧的疼痛。他已经下定决心，在他还可以的时候，就要尽可能地享受这个正常人之梦。

 

他们逛了快两个小时，发现了几间废弃的教室，一些扫帚柜，还有一个看上去曾经关押过某种非常巨大的生物的房间。但是，他们却连校长办公室的影子都没见着。他们已经走到第六层，身处一个几世纪以来都无人涉足过的走廊。詹姆在一根柱子的基座上坐了下来。

 

“我们能停下来了吗？”他问，“我饿死了，我们要赶不上晚餐了。”

 

“了不起的詹姆•波特居然是个半途而废之人？”西里斯嘲弄说，“而我则不达目的誓不罢休。对吧，莱姆斯？”

 

莱姆斯也累极了，而且他非常清楚要是庞弗雷夫人看到他现在这样会怎么说。“看起来它不想被我们发现。”他大着胆子说。

 

“完全正确，”詹姆说，“接受现实吧，布莱克。能找到邓布利多办公室的唯一方法就是你淘气到麦格把你拖到那儿去开除你。”

 

西里斯邪恶地笑了。“那我们为什么不那么干呢？”他问。

 

詹姆笑了两声，但莱姆斯没有，他感觉到一只冰冷的恐惧之手捏住了他的心脏。“我们不能这么做！”他大叫道，“邓布利多那么好心地让我来上学！我不能！他会怎么看我？他会怎么说？”

 

“不要激动，卢平，”西里斯大笑道，伸出一只友好的手揽住莱姆斯的肩膀，循循善诱地靠过来。“你要当级长吗？我的意思当然不是说真的让我们被开除。我可一点都不想成为最高贵古老的布莱克家族第三层楼梯墙壁上的装饰品。我是说……我们之中某个人可以让麦格带我们去校长办公室。”

 

“我们干脆直接问邓布利多本人算了，”詹姆挖苦说，“或者，给魔法部部长写信问他知不知道。”

 

“我一直不停地教导你要扩展你的想象力，波特，”西里斯说，“我们只需要施一个障眼法。”

 

“你是不是受过专业训练啊？”詹姆问，“我是说，我也小打小闹没错，但你动不动就出口成章。你写书了吗？”

 

“要是你在伦敦巫师上层阶级中长大，”西里斯吟诵道，垂下眼睑的他看上去像极了他的表姐安多米达，“要么你被同化，就像我的小弟弟，要么你就得学会自己找乐子，”他露齿一笑，“职业恶作剧家，看来我的职业生涯有规划了。”

 

“寻找校长办公室可不是什么世纪大阴谋，”詹姆指出，“我们就不能去吃点东西吗？”

 

“唉，小波特不吃晚饭没法睡觉，”西里斯装出一副母亲的语气，“好吧，你赢了。但就算要耗上一整个晚上我们也得完成这事！”

 

他摇摇晃晃地沿着走廊走下去，消失在拐角。詹姆站了起来，准备和莱姆斯一起跟上去，却突然看到他折了回来，飞快地擦过他们身边。

 

“此路不通，”他边说边急匆匆往另一头走，“快点，跟上！”

 

詹姆带着疑惑看了莱姆斯一眼，耸了耸肩。他们追西里斯去了。

 

~discidium~

 

“我提名莱姆斯，”西里斯说，伸手拿第二个布丁。

 

“我就知道你会这么说，”詹姆评论道，“为什么选莱姆斯？”

 

“因为他那张无辜的脸，”西里斯说，“而且因为邓布利多已经认识他了。你可以去问他有没有收到你妈妈的信什么的，装出一副惊慌失措的一年级生的样子。让他带你去办公室，因为你不想让高年级学生看到你哭泣。”

 

“这障眼法可不够高明，对吧？”詹姆说，“他离家还不到一周呢。再说，你不能利用一个人生病的妈妈。不在考虑范围之内。”

 

“我觉得我们完全不必自找烦恼，”莱姆斯静静地说，“校长办公室到底在哪儿又有什么关系呢？”

 

“如果我们一直这样下去总有一天会去那儿的。”詹姆用唱歌般的声音说道。

 

“这是规矩！”西里斯嚷道，做了个焦虑的手势，“跟你们俩解释是没用的。你们不觉得难受吗？不知道？”

 

詹姆耸了耸肩。“我不知道的事多了去了，”他说，“知道邓布利多的办公室在哪儿并不能让这个清单短多少。”

 

西里斯甩了甩他的头，使得他的头发朝各个方向立起。他看着莱姆斯，艺术性地撩开刘海，换上一副恳求的表情。“你能去做吗？”他乞求道，“拜托了？我也想自己去，但我觉得一里外他就该怀疑我了。”

 

“我去！”一个急切的声音响起。彼得•佩蒂格鲁站在西里斯的肘边，急切得踮起脚尖跳来跳去。“告诉我该怎么做我马上就去！呃……你想让莱姆斯做什么来着？”

 

西里斯像一只毛发竖起的獒犬一样转过身来，用令人枯萎的眼神死盯着这个胖胖的男孩。“你就不能走开吗？”他命令道。

 

“啊，让他去吧，”詹姆说，“反正损失最多也只是你的好奇心罢了。”

 

西里斯看上去已经准备好反驳他的好奇心比彼得•佩蒂格鲁想要加入进来的想法重要多了，但他最后只是耸了耸肩。“好吧，”他说，“他是个惊慌失措的一年级生我倒是相信，”他伸出一根手指在彼得的鼻子底下摇晃。“但要是你敢搞砸了，我就把你整晚挂在宿舍窗户上。”

 

“不会的！”彼得热烈地保证道，虽然他看上去有点吓坏了，“我不会搞砸的。”

 

“那就去吧！”詹姆怂恿道，“证明你的机会来了。”

 

彼得脸变白了。“我、我——你们还没有告诉我计划是什么呢。”他说。

 

西里斯翻了个白眼。詹姆喷到了他的牛奶中。于是只好由莱姆斯来解释。

 

“西里斯想找出校长办公室在哪儿，”他说，“你得去侦察一番。你需要去找邓布利多教授谈话，并且让他带你上去。”

 

“假装哭一下，”西里斯建议道，“或者真哭也没关系；你看上去已经快了。”

 

“完事之后，回来告诉我们它在哪儿，”詹姆说，“够简单了吧？”

 

彼得看上去觉得一点都不简单。

 

“成功，”西里斯“你会得到丰厚的奖赏，失败……你会死的很惨。”

 

“你不一定非得去的，彼得。”莱姆斯安慰他。

 

“这只不过是布莱克作茧自缚罢了。”詹姆补充道。

 

“我也不会再理你了，”西里斯一脸灿烂对彼得笑，“我还挺喜欢待在我的茧里。”

 

彼得挺了挺胸，“我会去的，”他坚定地说，“你们就瞧好吧，我会做好的。”

 

他不再多说，径直沿格兰芬多长桌走过去。剩下的男孩们注视着他爬上高台羞怯地走近半空的教工餐桌。一瞬的慌乱过后，他朝弗立维教授走去，随即反应过来邓布利多坐在三个座位开外。他开始跟校长说话，与此同时手紧张得发抖。一分钟之后邓布利多站了起来，严肃地点了点头，走向教工餐桌后面的侧门。彼得小跑着跟上去，边绕过餐桌边说个不停。他跟着邓布利多穿过侧门走出了礼堂大厅。

 

“啊，好了，”詹姆说，“你觉得他能成功吗？”

 

西里斯朝施了魔法的天花板翻了个白眼，“你觉得事成之后他能放过我们吗？”

 

——第十七章完——


	18. 第十八章：管理员的猫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：有人能看出我的Regency梗嘛，给他加分！不，说真的，得发个奖才行。

西里斯不耐烦地用指尖依次敲打着床柱。詹姆趴在地板中央，专心致志地将他的《预言家日报》撕成条。莱姆斯则一心扑在天文课的笔记上为当晚的课程做准备。已经九点过了，还是不见彼得的踪影。

 

“两个加隆赌他噎得说不出话来，又怕得要死不敢回来承认。”西里斯说。

 

“五个加隆赌邓布利多识破了他，他现在正因浪费校长的宝贵时间被关禁闭。”詹姆不甘示弱。

 

“我只有二十三纳特，我赌他成功了。”莱姆斯轻声说，加入到他们的游戏中来。

 

西里斯哼了一声。“这才叫有信心！一言为定。”

 

莱姆斯没有争辩。与其向他们承认真相，不如就让他们以为他是在洗刷彼得。“我赢定了。”他警告道，头也没抬地盯着羊皮纸。

 

“我们很快就会知道了。”詹姆说着，把那堆破破烂烂的报纸扫到一边。楼梯上沉重的脚步声越来越近。彼得刚一进门，三个男孩便都不约而同地抬起头。

 

他满脸通红，小眼睛闪着光。气喘吁吁地用双手撑着膝盖，半晌说不出话来。尖利地大喘气的时候似乎有点苦涩。但接下来他就笑了，很开怀。

 

“我成功了！”他呼出一口气，“我说我很担心下周的变形课考试，然后我就开始哭，我说我想回家，我朋友的妈妈病了甚至可能会死，斯莱特林级长好凶，他就带我去了他的办公室！口令是甘草什锦糖，然后楼梯就会自动出来，你上去就是了。里面挂满了画像，架子上有各种各样好玩的东西，他还给了我一张手帕和一杯冰冻柠檬露，我们谈了好一会儿…我成功了！”

 

西里斯盯着他，被他连珠炮似的话惊得下巴都掉了下来。“呃，好吧，”他很快恢复过来说道，“很好，就知道你能行的。天文课后带我们去吧。”

 

彼得看上去很惶恐，“带、带你们去……”

 

“废话！”西里斯说，“如果不把成果和大家分享，先遣部队还有什么意义呢？记好了，是你自己自告奋勇的。你最好有始有终。”

 

“这才是整个过程中有趣的部分，彼得，”詹姆告诉他，“事成之后我们会顺路去厨房夜访一番。”

 

彼得似乎被这个愿景安抚了，他奔向他的床铺。“到时候你能叫醒我吗，莱姆斯？”他问。

 

“他是你的贴身男仆吗？”西里斯冷笑一声。

 

“当然可以。”莱姆斯说，就当西里斯从来没有说过话。

 

彼得发出一声大概是表示感激的困倦哼哼，便把头埋进了枕头里。

 

“给钱，布莱克。你欠卢平二十三纳特。”詹姆说。

 

“我们走着瞧，”西里斯说，“成功还包括成功地找回去，就你我之间说一句，我觉得他办不到。”

 

“你在技术性地努力赖账啊。”詹姆打趣道。

 

这句话换来了西里斯一个大大的耸肩。“谁叫你开这个先河的。”

 

“只要你别因为莱姆斯心肠软到不会追究就耍赖。”詹姆警告道。他戴好眼镜，仔细审视着莱姆斯。“你是要把这几页书背下来吗？”他问。

 

“我想表现好点，”莱姆斯说，“在这儿下面暖和些，思考也要容易些。”

 

“说得太对了。”西里斯滚了过来，仰面躺着，头垂在床边。“你看起来好多了，你知道吗？”他评论道，语气不是那么冷淡。

 

“我很高兴听到你这么说，”莱姆斯说。这一整周以来，西里斯一直像一只鹰隼一样观察他，估测他的胃口，监控他的一言一行，距离近到莱姆斯肯定他都可以算出自己的呼吸频率。西里斯想找出些什么莱姆斯无从猜测，但他无比希望他能尽快失去兴趣。新月明天开始就会变满，西里斯还有两周多就有另外的东西可以无情地追根究底。

 

~discidium~

 

“我觉得我们在绕圈子。”詹姆凑到彼得的肩上悄声说，吓得这个小男孩跳了起来。

 

“它就在这上面什么地方，”彼得尖声说，“要不就在四层。”

 

“你连它在几层都不知道？”西里斯呻吟道。他转向莱姆斯。“这都是你的错，知道吧。你才是那个方向感该死地强的人；你去就好了。”

 

莱姆斯几乎确定西里斯是在开玩笑，但他还是低了低头。“我很抱歉。”他说。

 

“再抱歉也不会有他抱歉，”西里斯朝彼得竖了竖拇指，“这能有多难？”

 

“我们当时是从礼堂大厅出发的，不是天文塔。”彼得委屈地说。“在黑暗里很、很容易迷路的。”

 

“也没那么黑啦，”詹姆生气地说，挥舞着发光的魔杖。他顺着左边的墙壁往上看，然后他的手臂就垂了下来。“哦，我可以肯定我们是在绕圈子了，”他说，“一个城堡里能有多少长得像怀孕的犀牛的烛台？”

 

西里斯举起他的魔杖。“我觉得它更像一头臃肿的海狮，”他说，“或者是消瘦的斯拉格霍恩。”

 

“撇开建筑小缺点不说，”詹姆说，“我确信我们回到了开始的地方。”

 

“这样，好吧，如果我们回到了开始的地方我们就回到了天文塔上面……”西里斯开始说废话。

 

“你小点声，”莱姆斯小声说，“我们不想打扰到任何人。”

 

“太晚了，”西里斯说，“我就被打扰了。我居然听了你的话选佩蒂格鲁为代表。要不是他这么没本事我们早偷到邓布利多的睡帽了。”

 

“你可没说过任何关于偷睡帽的事，”詹姆精明地说。“你什么时候才打算把我们其他人真正纳入你的小计划里面？”

 

“睡帽，茶壶套，拖鞋，都无所谓，”西里斯说，“但要是什么都不拿，溜进校长办公室还有什么意义呢？”

 

“就是这种态度才让你和达利娅祖母纠缠不休，”詹姆警告道。

 

“嘘！”

 

其他人都转过来看着莱姆斯，他指向长廊尽头。“有人。”他小声说。

 

这下他们都听到了脚步声，沉重、急促的脚步声回响在石墙上。西里斯迅速转头，搜寻藏身之处。詹姆熄灭了魔杖，插回他的皮带上。彼得看上去已经被恐惧石化了。

 

“这边！”莱姆斯嘘声道，向远离脚步声的长廊另一端移动。西里斯闪电般跟在他身后，詹姆也追了上来——在他拉上彼得一起之后。

 

他们试的前三扇门都上了锁，但第四扇开了，四个男孩立即挤了进去。西里斯关上了门，但没有让弹舌发出响声。

 

他们屏住呼吸等待脚步声的靠近。一道手电筒的光出现在门缝下，随着它的持有者的靠近在他们的脚上扫来扫去。他们能听到那低沉、气愤的咕哝，而这声音他们立马就认了出来。莱姆斯的胃紧张地跳了一下。

 

那是管理员费尔奇。

 

“哪儿来的声音，”他边向他们所在的门靠近边气鼓鼓地抱怨道，“幻听还差不多。老头子失去他的灵敏啦。退休的老巫师变得偏执妄想了，就是这么回事。你问我的话，是时候解除他的职务了。说什么三层走廊里有声音……”

 

西里斯用空着的那只手捂住嘴巴，抑制住了一声大笑。詹姆瞪了他一眼，西里斯无可救药地扭了扭眉毛。

 

光柱停止了移动。走廊里一片寂静。西里斯的肩膀因为忍住不笑不停地颤抖，他放在门把上的手也危险地振动着。彼得张开嘴巴似乎想要尖叫，幸亏詹姆眼疾手快一把堵住了他。莱姆斯缓缓伸出手覆盖在西里斯的手上，按住他欢乐的打击乐。他努力不去看另一个男孩的脸。因为努力保持安静，西里斯的眉毛搞笑地扭成一团，莱姆斯害怕自己要是和他对视自己也会忍不住的。

 

他们能听见管理员沉重的呼吸，就在咫尺之遥的门另一边。有那么糟糕的一瞬间，莱姆斯觉得他们肯定要被发现了。但随后伴随着一声嘲弄的哼声，脚步声又重新响起，并带走了光亮。费尔奇嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，“不分时间地把我从床上拖起来，让我累死累活地为这些忘恩负义的人工作，而他们对待我就像我是他们的私人奴仆。我倒要让他看看三层走廊里的声音……”

 

当沉默降临整整三分钟之后，詹姆放开了彼得，开玩笑地打了一下西里斯的头。

 

“你这个混蛋！”他喷着鼻息，“差点害我们被发现！”

 

西里斯仍然笑得喘不过气来。“我忍不住，”他挤出几句，“阿夫斯汀‘听到了声音’，我就知道他神神叨叨的。”

 

“你是不是傻，他听到的正是我们！”詹姆叫道，“我们刚才肯定就在他的办公室上面。”

 

“现在当务之急是趁着还没被抓到赶快回去睡觉。”莱姆斯适时地建议。

 

“那厨房呢？”彼得看上去又害怕又失望。

 

西里斯瞪了他一眼。“那邓布利多的办公室呢？”

 

“我们应该能在回宿舍的路上顺便去厨房，”莱姆斯说，“我也有点饿了。再说校长办公室随时都可以找嘛。”

 

西里斯看他的眼神非常阴沉，但还是耸了耸肩。“好吧，”他说，“至少我可以谋杀一块鸡肉三明治。那我们走吧。”

 

他们非常小心地移动到走廊，没敢点亮魔杖。他们沿着走廊走啊走，莱姆斯感觉到有短粗的手指握住了他的手，他安慰地捏了捏：他知道彼得怕黑。

 

这时他们蹑手蹑脚地走到了楼梯口，然后沿着，好巧不巧，正是围绕着黑魔法防御术办公室的二楼楼梯走下去。最后他们终于抵达了通往厨房入口的地下通道。

 

西里斯带着他与生俱来的主人气质昂首阔步走进厨房房间。“鸡肉三明治，”他一进来就下命令，快得令热情的家养小精灵都措手不及，“南瓜汁，黄瓜，再来点甜的。蛋糕最好。”

 

“请给我来一份烤牛肉，别放太多芥末。”詹姆愉快地接着说。他看着另外两个男孩，“莱姆斯你要什么？佩蒂格鲁呢？”

 

“鸡肉就好。”莱姆斯说。

 

“鱼子酱。”彼得说。西里斯不屑地哼了一声，他便又防卫性地补充道，“我喜欢鱼子酱。加奶酪的那种。”

 

很快三大盘三明治就送到了他们面前，还有一大块巧克力蛋糕，一碟整齐的黄瓜片，和一大壶冰镇南瓜汁。大多数家养小精灵都不见了，大概是回去睡觉了吧，但还有一小部分徘徊在墙根，用急切的小眼神等待着再次被召唤。

 

莱姆斯狼吞虎咽地吃着。他身体恢复之后胃口也回来了，而这有滋有味的三明治正合他意。西里斯也以差不多的专注对付着他的食物，相比之下詹姆就吃的懒洋洋的。而彼得，还沉浸在自己能被囊括进这个夜晚的捣蛋之行的狂喜之中，几乎疯了般地在往嘴里塞鱼味三明治。

 

最后，西里斯心满意足地向后靠在椅子上，拍了拍肚皮，打了个大大的哈欠。“好了，我想睡觉了，”他说，“饱餐一顿多少抵消了失败的痛楚。”

 

“这不能怪我，”彼得小小的声音颤抖着，“我告诉过你们了，邓布利多教授是从礼堂大厅向上走的，不是从天文塔往下。”

 

“所以要是我们从礼堂出发你一定就能找到了。”詹姆不怀好意地说。

 

“哦，我不知道……”彼得很紧张。

 

“不不，你就是这个意思，”詹姆竖起手指指了指天花板，“我们现在就在它正下方。值得一试，对不对？你说呢，布莱克？介意延迟回家的征程吗？”

 

西里斯重新坐直了，一脸兴奋地朝他的朋友笑。“当然，”他说，“睡眠还是留给老太太，小婴儿和赫奇帕奇的级长吧。”他当即站了起来，抓起最后一片黄瓜，“上吧佩蒂格鲁，你将功赎罪的机会来了。”

 

他们向门走去，彼得停下来又再多拿了两块鱼子酱三明治。眼看着他们上到礼堂大厅接近双开大门，他紧张地大声咀嚼起第一块。

 

詹姆推开其中一扇大门，刚好够四个男孩挤进去的样子。他考虑了一秒轻轻松手，但想了想又放弃了。“会响。”他喃喃着说完，领头经过学院餐桌走向房间尽头的高台。

 

大厅里星光熠熠；施了魔法的天花板映射着上方澄澈的冬日天空。银色的光芒洒在静谧的房间里，给学院旗帜染上了不同色阶的黑与灰。空旷的空间让莱姆斯感到诡异，他只见过它熙熙攘攘的样子。他一个激灵。

 

“怎么了？”西里斯担心地看着他。

 

“没什么，”莱姆斯说，母亲教过的一句爱尔兰格言浮现在他的脑海，“只是突然感到一阵寒意（注2）。”

 

他们走到小边门，詹姆率先打开之后，只见在门后面，一条弯曲的小走廊迂回地通向狭窄的楼梯。詹姆退了一步，示意让彼得领头。“前进吧，好先生。”他说，滑稽地欠了欠身。

 

“还有把那个臭烘烘的东西拿远点。”西里斯咕哝道，不快地乜了一眼残留的鱼子酱三明治。

 

莱姆斯惊恐地看着彼得紧张地把三明治揣进了兜里。这个胖胖的小男孩开始爬楼梯，其他人跟在后面。

 

他们走到了一条长长的走廊，两侧有很多分支。彼得激动地笑了，“走这边！”他说着，走向第二道拱门。“我就知道是这条路没错！”

 

詹姆和西里斯交换了一个顽皮的眼神，但没说什么，继续跟上。不到十分钟。就在彼得带着他们爬到第五层楼梯时，西里斯终于忍不住了。

 

“梅林的胡子啊！你拉着我们一路下到一楼就为了再走回六楼？”他大叫道，“你就真这么没救了吗？”

 

彼得急忙道歉，却被一个充满敌意的声音打断了。四个男孩转过身，向下望着礼堂大厅。在那儿，从一扇高窗里撒下的一汪星光中，站着管理员的猫。

 

~discidium~

 

达什伍德夫人是一只身形瘦长的猫，丑陋蓬乱，性情阴郁。学生们当中流行的说法是，它至少有一半的猫狸子血统，因为她有一种能嗅出捣乱的离奇本能。但是从外表看来，她就是一只普普通通的猫——如果不算特别丑这一点的话——姜黄色的花斑皮毛总是难看地一簇簇耸立着。她是一只可恶、霸凌的小东西，那些养猫的学生都小心地让自己的宠物远离她。有谣言说，自从她秋天和新的管理员一道来到霍格沃茨，已经吃掉了两只宠物蟾蜍和埃尔西•爱普比的小猫。

 

大家都知道她是费尔奇先生的耳目；有她漫游的地方，总有他迈开大步的身影和暴力威胁的咕哝。

 

而现在她就在这里，弓起背，粗劣的毛发根根直立。露出尖牙的她恐吓地朝四个格兰芬多男孩发出嘶声。

 

“你们怎么看？”詹姆几乎不动嘴唇地说，“跑？”

 

“她一副猛扑过来的样子是把我们当夜宵了吗？”西里斯不相信地问。

 

莱姆斯绝望地渐渐意识到，一直以来詹姆•波特和西里斯•布莱克的战功卓著他也有份，却逃避了好几个月之后，今天他终于要被抓个现行了。他已经可以想象得到麦格教授眼中的愤怒和失望——校长会是什么反应是他想都不敢想的。

 

“你们觉得我们能在她尖叫引来费尔奇之前撂个咒语吗？”詹姆小声说。

 

西里斯伸手想拿魔杖，达什伍德夫人立刻踮起脚尖，甩着尾巴。“想都别想。”他悄悄说，收回了手。

 

这时，一直藏在其他男孩身后的彼得从莱姆斯和西里斯之间走出来，朝走廊里扔了块什么柔软的东西，刚好擦过那猫的肩膀。达什伍德夫人跳将起来，转了个身想要接住它。它落在她身后，发出啪嗒一声。她立时扑了过去开始用餐，喉咙里发出可怖的响声。鱼子酱的味道还残留在彼得手上。

 

西里斯和詹姆盯着这个小个子男孩，一脸的震惊和折服。但此时那猫已经快吃完三明治了，他们没有时间拿来浪费。“快跑！”莱姆斯悄声说，抓起彼得的胳膊就往走廊跑。西里斯和詹姆立刻跟上，詹姆很快超过了这两个比他矮的男孩，西里斯则殿后，同时转头注意身后。就在他们抵达通往七层的楼梯时，他们听到了猫叫，顿时警铃大作。

 

他们朝着大厅一路狂奔，掠过睡的正香的肖像画和一副副盔甲。他们路过了一个石头的怪兽状滴水嘴，彼得热切地指着它，激动地说一些大家听不懂的话。其他的男孩子们没有注意到他，他们带着他一直奔回格兰芬多塔楼的肖像画洞口。

 

“散花痘！”詹姆几乎是用吼的说出口令。胖夫人正在睡觉，双手交叠在丰满的肚子上，她似乎没听见。“散花痘！该死，散花痘！”

 

“嘿，醒醒！”西里斯叫道。胖夫人哼了一声，眨了眨眼睛。“让我们进去，你这个懒惰的老母猪！”

 

她生气了。“我一点都不喜欢你的语气，年轻人，”她生硬地说，“没有口令你们不能进去。再说，都这个时候了你们还在外面干嘛？一年级生应该待在床上睡觉。”

 

“请让我们进去吧，夫人，”莱姆斯挤开西里斯和詹姆，“口令是散花痘。”

 

“啊，你好啊亲爱的！”她说着，给了他一个大大的微笑。“好的，进来吧。”肖像画旋到一边，四个男孩涌进了公共休息室。詹姆迅速关上门，他们听见了走廊里响起费尔奇沉重的脚步声，正向格兰芬多塔楼快速前进。

 

他们在肖像画后面挤作一团，凝神细听他的逼近。

 

“谁进了这扇门？”他质问道，一边喘着粗气试图平稳呼吸。

 

“晚上好啊！”胖夫人说道，假装打了个哈欠。“天啊，这个时候还在城堡里到处跑真是够晚的，是吧？你不用睡觉的吗？”

 

“那是因为有学生不睡觉起来乱逛！谁进了这扇门？”

 

“我不懂您什么意思，”肖像画甜蜜地回答，“我放进这扇门的只有我的小格兰芬多们。而他们现在早已睡了好几个小时，因为那些小家伙们的天文课也上完了。”

 

西里斯和詹姆笑得很开心。彼得像一滩烂泥般倒进最近的扶手椅，一边啃着手指甲一边听着。

 

“别跟我打太极！”费尔奇怒斥道，“我的小猫抓住了他们；他们逃的就是这边；除了这儿他们无处可去！给我名字，你听清楚了吗？否则我就要告诉校长！”

 

“这个嘛……”胖夫人沉思道，“今晚我让整个一年级的学生都进去了，但那是两个小时之前的事了…”

 

管理员跺了跺脚。“我知道他们进了这里！你要么告诉我名字，要么让我进去，我自己把他们逮出来！”

 

“口令？”她甜甜地问。

 

“我他妈怎么会知道口令？”

 

“哎，恐怕我不能让说不出正确口令的人进去。”胖夫人一本正经地告诉他。

 

费尔奇发出一声愤怒的嚎叫，令西里斯嗤笑不已。“诅咒你的眼睛；谁刚刚进了这扇门？”

 

“刚刚？”胖夫人问，她的声音突然非常淘气。“哦，刚刚啊，你怎么不早说？是那个一年级的高个子男孩。有着一头漂亮的黑发和英挺的鼻梁的那个。你知道的，没礼貌的那个。”

 

“西里斯•布莱克。”费尔奇粗声粗气地说。“很好，很好。我们走着瞧。”

 

他迈着笨重的脚步走开了，一边骂骂咧咧地咕哝着。

 

西里斯还没缓过神来。他目瞪口呆，脸上是一种混合着震惊和厌恶的表情，这让莱姆斯有点不舒服。

 

“她出卖了我！”他嚷道，束手无策地瞪着肖像画的背面。“她把我出卖给了费尔奇！我自己学院的画像……出卖了我！”

 

“你不该骂她的。”詹姆说，耸了耸肩，调整了自己的眼镜。

 

“那你们仨呢？为什么是我？”

 

“我刚不告诉你了吗，你骂了她。”詹姆说。

 

“这不公平，”西里斯麻木地说，背靠着肖像画洞口滑到了地板上。

 

“哦，难说，”詹姆说，“我觉得这很公平。毕竟，这整个荒唐的计划原本就是你的主意。而且以你的智商，你应该知道最好不要去到处侮辱画像的。”

 

“你觉得他会怎么办？”莱姆斯问，担心地看着西里斯。

 

高个男孩露齿而笑。“关禁闭呗，”他说，“多大点事。坦白说，我很惊讶我们居然差点就逃过一劫。当那只猫拦住我们去路的时候，我已经确信我们没救了。”

 

“我也是，”詹姆转身对彼得说，彼得此时已经困得不行了。“脑子转的挺快，佩蒂格鲁，”他慷慨地赞扬道，“干得好。”

 

彼得一下子就来了精神，小眼睛溢满闪着泪光的喜悦。“只是运气罢了，”他急切地说，“我意思是，我想着‘它虽然很讨厌，但总归是只猫’啊。而猫都喜欢鱼子酱，对不对？”

 

“对，是啊。但别令这冲昏了你的头脑，”西里斯酸酸地说，“你还是没有把我们成功地带到邓布利多的办公室。”

 

“但我有试着告诉过你！”彼得说，高兴地在地上蹦跶。“它就在我们经过的那个石像滴水嘴后面。你只要说出口令，楼梯就会出现，你就可以上去了！”

 

詹姆大笑。“怎么样，布莱克，满意了吗？这值得你那么头痛吗？”

 

“当我了解费尔奇在禁闭的时候会布置什么之后我自会告诉你。”西里斯瞪着他的朋友说。他猛地站了起来，“我受够了。我要睡觉去了。”

 

他漫步爬上楼梯。消失在视野之中。

 

“干得好，彼得，”莱姆斯说，注意力转回他胖胖的同伴。“我觉得现在你真正是我们之中一员了，是不是？”

 

“还有待观察哦，”詹姆说，伸手拉彼得起来。“你也不坏嘛。”

 

彼得的样子就像他刚刚被授予了梅林爵士勋章。“哦，谢谢你！”他不停地说，“谢谢，谢谢！”

 

“没事儿。现在去睡觉吧，嗯？说不定明天我们俩可以把那盘棋下了，那个时候布莱克还不知道在哪儿擦窗子呢。”詹姆笑着揉了揉彼得浓密的金发。“现在去吧。”

 

彼得听话地走了。詹姆带着屈尊俯就的兴味注视着他离去的背影。

 

“那孩子还挺不错的，真的。”他说。

 

“我就知道他一定能成功的。”莱姆斯轻声说。

 

詹姆笑道，“别跟我说；跟西里斯说去。他才是那个欠了你二十三纳特的人。”

 

~discidium~

 

第二天吃早餐时，四个男孩坐在一起。彼得开心地聊着即将到来的魁地奇比赛，詹姆甚至费神和他聊起了这个他喜欢的话题。莱姆斯累得不想开口，要是能按他自己的意思，他现在还想回去补觉。西里斯似乎已向命运妥协，开心地一个人背下了整个黑锅。他朝粥里撒胡桃和枣子时甚至是乐呵呵的。

 

邮差到了，詹姆迫不及待地伸手去够他的《预言家日报》。像往常一样，他直接翻到了体育版，略过了头版头条：伦敦企业家至今下落不明。莱姆斯装好妈妈的信待稍后详读。彼得家给他寄了一小包焦糖。

 

一只猫头鹰在西里斯头顶叫了一声，他整个人顿时僵硬了。这只巨大、威风的猫头鹰以前总是带来他母亲的信，此刻却正在盘旋着寻找落脚点。它弯曲的爪子紧抓着一个又大又平的包裹，用牛皮纸包好，绿丝带扎结。西里斯看着这只鸟儿落下，往日阴郁的优雅碍于爪间的重量无法施展。他惴惴不安地接过包裹。

 

“那是什么？”詹姆从他的报纸上方瞥过来，“我还没见过你收到除了信以外的东西呢。”

 

“除了吼叫信。”彼得傻乎乎地补充道。

 

“我也不知道……”西里斯翻来覆去地检查了一番手中的包裹，取下了用魔法胶带粘在包裹上的信封。地址是用那种规规矩矩的手写字母写的，就是通常让他看了就阴沉半天的那种。他打开封蜡，小心翼翼地取出信。

 

莱姆斯这才发现自己不知从何时开始屏住了呼吸，他强迫自己慢慢地呼出一口气。西里斯正在读那张便条，眉毛疑惑地皱起。他把信随手扔在糖碗旁边，用食指和拇指拉起缎带拆开包裹。随着包装纸被他撕开，他情不自禁地发出一声兴奋的呐喊，从板凳上跳了起来，差点撞翻一大罐牛奶。

 

“我真不敢相信！”他叫道，高兴地把包装扔到一边，把他的奖赏高高举起。“这是我的那本书！讲摩托车的那本！快瞧！看见了吗？我说过它棒极了，是不是？”

 

他举着它朝詹姆一通乱挥，詹姆无可奈何地看着这本封面闪闪发光的麻瓜书卷。“非常好，”他说，“你妈妈心情变好了吗？”

 

西里斯摇了摇头，伸手拿过那封信。“是雷吉，”他说，近乎宠溺地看着那漂亮整洁的字迹。“他说他很抱歉没能早点寄给我，但他找了好久才找到她把它藏在哪儿。他叫我不要声张，顺便能不能帮他问候一下纳西莎和多米。”他倨傲地吸吸鼻子，“这个嘛，最后一点就算了。要是这小笨蛋那么想她们的话自己写信好了。”

 

他看了这封信最后一眼，仔细抚平之后塞进了那本书的后封里。“从她的鼻子底下偷了出来，”他得意地说道，“有的时候也不难相信他是我亲弟弟嘛。”

 

他开始匆匆翻阅这本书。“哦，这里，快看，看哪！”他急切地说道，翻到书中间的一页，指着某张示意图。“这是个A系列四缸内燃机。莱姆斯，你妈妈的车的引擎就是这种。”

 

莱姆斯研究了一下那些复杂的线条，却什么也没看懂。“这真有趣。”他礼貌地说。

 

“我想要的是这款，”西里斯翻出了一张光洁的黑色汽车的图片，它有着非常长的引擎罩。“它叫银影（注2）。”

 

詹姆吃吃地笑了起来。“听起来像个扫帚的名字，”他说，“说到扫帚，要是我们想要好位置的话现在就得走了。你要不要和我们坐在一起，彼得？”

 

小个子男孩此时此刻的狂喜之情让刚得到书的西里斯都相形见绌。 

——第十八章完——

 

注1：Just someone walking over my grave.直译是此时有人跨过我的坟墓，真是令人不寒而栗对吧？另外，美国诗人Samuel Menashe有一首诗歌也叫这个名字《Someone walked over my grave》

注2：60年代劳斯莱斯生产了该公司近代史上最重要的车型silver shadow，这是第一辆采用承载式车身的劳斯莱斯，也是销量最大的劳斯莱斯，在16年中共售出了34000辆，同时它还是最后一辆仍保持几分经典特色的劳斯莱斯。


	19. 第十九章：历任校长的肖像画

莱姆斯猛地从梦中惊醒，狠狠地咬住舌头以免自己尖叫出声。他的心脏像在擂鼓，太阳穴突突的跳动震耳欲聋。他睁大眼睛望向黑暗，努力使自己平复下来，热泪顺着他的眼角流出。终于，在他的脉搏慢下一点之后，他翻了个身，屈膝蜷缩，裹在湿透的睡衣里瑟瑟发抖。他的下唇控制不住地颤抖着。

 

这已经是一周之内的第四次了，他无意识的头脑再也承受不住梦中的惊恐而从梦魇中惊醒。每一次的梦境都栩栩如生，像焦油般牢牢地黏在他的脑海中挥之不去。他本以为自己可以默默忍受，但梦里的恐惧太详细太生动太本能，他得抓紧每一分意志来告诉自己，梦中发生的一切都不是真的。然而随着他的失眠，他的意志力在削弱。

 

他蜷成一个球，紧紧环抱自己的腹部，在床上哆嗦着想要摆脱这个梦境。可就在他紧闭的眼皮后面，西里斯和詹姆肩并着肩，举起魔杖的画面扑面而来。西里斯傲慢地仰着头，詹姆透过他的眼镜俯视着他，他们正准备……

 

一阵抽泣让莱姆斯的双肩颤抖起来，他连忙咬住自己的拳头来忍住。他想离开，想逃跑，于是他挪到床脚，撩起床帘。他爬过自己的箱子，逃向宿舍门。他的手在颤抖，但他还是设法无声地打开了门。溜进走廊之后，他关上门，被锁舌自动弹出的咔哒声吓得全身一抖。

 

他慌忙冲向空无一人的公共休息室，楼梯在他的踩踏下发出轻柔的节奏。壁炉里还燃着余烬，他蹲到壁炉边，抱住自己的双腿，下巴搁在膝盖上，尽可能地靠近那橘红色的温暖。他的背部凉嗖嗖的，湿透了的棉布黏在上面，但至少现在他的脚尖和脸是暖和的。有了这深红色的光芒，梦魇似乎也变得遥远了起来。

 

只有此时，到了他的室友们听不到的地方，莱姆斯才长长地吁出一口气，颤抖的气息在空旷的房间里回荡。泪痕在他的脸颊上干涸，他的恐惧终于慢慢消退。尽管还有奄奄一息的火苗，莱姆斯还是感觉有点冷。他多希望自己离开宿舍之前记得带上斗篷。在这种状态下他不可能回宿舍去；要是有人醒了他就不得不承认自己又被噩梦吓哭了——这场景想想都觉得丢人。

 

詹姆和西里斯很勇敢；根本无法想象他俩会被噩梦吓到。甚至连胆怯的小彼得也不曾在深夜中用尖叫将大家吵醒。返校第一天晚上发生的事让莱姆斯羞于启齿，整整两周都无法面对。他确定要是让人发现他还在做这些梦他一定会羞愤致死的。而且自然，这难免会招致怀疑。他们会好奇他究竟梦到了什么，他“坠落的梦”的可怜借口拖不了他们多久。

 

他的背开始硌得发疼，于是他躺了下来，伸直四肢只弯曲一条腿好让他的脊椎与温暖的地面贴的更紧一些。这下面也挺不错，他暗自想到，把脸转向将灭的火苗。这里很平静，周遭的环境丰富到足以分散他老是回想噩梦——或者真正让噩梦那么可怕的源头——的注意力。

 

一直到炉火重新发出噼啪声，一块木炭飞溅出来，惊醒的莱姆斯才发觉自己竟不知不觉睡着了。他赶紧爬了起来。在公共休息室的地板上睡着从来就不是一个好主意。他的膝盖疲软无力，但他还是走完了通往宿舍的曲折楼梯。他悄悄地溜进门，屏住呼吸直到确定剩下三个人仍在熟睡。然后他才爬回他的床，争取在课堂开始之前再睡上几个小时。

 

~discidium~

 

那天下午莱姆斯给妈妈写了一封长信。他写到了格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇的魁地奇——以及当晚赫奇帕奇们的欢庆。他写到了詹姆和彼得的下棋。詹姆让彼得执白棋（莱姆斯觉得他这样做相当有风度），但他还是在八步之内就完胜了彼得。莱姆斯写信的时候他们正再下一盘，而莱姆斯不时停笔给出意见。

 

“不，别动你的卒子，”莱姆斯帮忙道，“看到詹姆的主教了吗？移走你的骑士，不然他就拿下了。”

 

彼得向他的棋子转达了相同的命令，骑士跳开了。

 

“不公平，你不能在一旁给他出主意，”詹姆恼火地说，戳着他不愿移动的车。“要是你想下，就应该亲自来下啊。”

 

“我在写信呢，”莱姆斯说，“彼得，留意你的王后……”

 

“所以你到底为什么要给她写信？”西里斯从他的摩托车书上抬头问道。问题本身无害极了，但他随意的语气是装出来的。

 

“我不写的话她会担心。”莱姆斯告诉他。

 

“但每周都写？你每天在学校干什么不关她的事吧。”西里斯的语气变得尖锐了。

 

“我喜欢写字。”莱姆斯说。

 

“你要是那么喜欢写字的话不如帮我抄一下句子，”詹姆提出。他和西里斯在魔法史课上捣乱——并且终于引起了足够的骚乱使得宾斯教授从他的讲义上抬起头来。他们每人被罚抄两百遍：教科书不是用来扔的。

 

“啊，波特，一人做事一人当！”西里斯揶揄道。

 

“站着说话不腰疼，你倒是写完了。不，你这个愚蠢的叫花子。向左！”生气的主教不情不愿地照做了。“好了，将军。”

 

“该死。”彼得说，茫然地盯着棋盘。他抬起头，用手支着下巴。“我这次表现的怎么样？”

 

“嗯，可以说有两位数了吧，”詹姆大度地说，“我觉得你在进步。”

 

“别担心，彼得；我们慢慢来，”莱姆斯说，“总有一天你会打败他的。”

 

“一个自己不下的男孩的大话。”詹姆说。

 

“我没有棋子。”莱姆斯指出。

 

“用我的，”西里斯说。“不过我得先警告你他们脾气有点坏。阿尔法德叔叔在直布罗陀得到的它们，我觉得它们很不喜欢英国的湿润气候。”

 

“不然你用我的吧，”彼得提出，“它们很好。”

 

“算你走运，”詹姆说，“换一副有自尊的棋子就会无情地为难你。”

 

莱姆斯放下他的羽毛笔，轻轻地吹了吹羊皮纸后折好，然后爬下床。彼得给他让了个位，于是他慢慢踩到地上，努力在身侧伤疤刺痛时不表现出来。他趴到地上，正准备伸手去摆棋盘。

 

“不用这么做！”詹姆扑哧一笑，“他们可以自己站好。看着，快集合！”他重整他的棋子。

 

“嗯……大家都到棋盘上去，好吗？”莱姆斯说。看到彼得的棋子乖乖地各就各位，虽然他有准备还是稍微震了一下。

 

“你想走白棋吗？”詹姆问。

 

莱姆斯微笑着摇了摇头。

 

詹姆让他的王卒（注1）开局。

 

“后翼象前兵前进两格。”莱姆斯指示道，开心地看着棋子依样执行。

 

詹姆疑惑地望着他。“你确定吗？”他问。

 

“我确定。”莱姆斯说。

 

詹姆耸了耸肩，移了一格他的后卒。莱姆斯拉出他的王骑士，获得彼得棋子们的一致赞同。

 

“他们喜欢你哎，”彼得说，看上去很高兴。他从棋盘一边倾身靠过来，热切地观望着。

 

詹姆让他最左边的卒前进。

 

彼得急切地检视着棋盘中央。“吃掉他的卒！快吃掉！”

 

莱姆斯摇了摇头，指着那象牙白的棋子。“那样的话他会吃掉我的骑士的。”他解释道，“骑士比卒有价值多了。卒走到国王骑士第三格。”

 

“你在干什么？”詹姆问道，命令另一枚卒子向前。

 

“主教走到国王骑士第二格。”莱姆斯回答道。

 

两步之后，青灰色的主教猛扑着吃掉了詹姆左手边的骑士。“将。”莱姆斯说。

 

詹姆呆呆地看着棋盘。“这就将了一军了？”他问道，手指划过空气努力想要描摹失败之路。“你这个笑面虎。”

 

“棋面虎（注2）不是更贴切吗？”西里斯从角落里应道。

 

“该你了。”莱姆斯和蔼地说。

 

詹姆让他的国王缓缓离开了危险之地，莱姆斯拿下了他的车，他扮了个鬼脸。彼得高兴地小声尖叫起来。卒子们有点小骚动，接着莱姆斯吃掉了詹姆的第二个骑士，他自己的则成为了白王的牺牲品。

 

“我们要赢了！”彼得欢呼道。

 

“还早。”詹姆笑了笑说。

 

但就在四分钟之后他又被一枚前进的黑卒将了一军。詹姆兵行险着让他的主教走到莱姆斯的那半边棋盘上。

 

“将。”莱姆斯移动着他自己的主教第三次这样说道。又走了精心设计的两步之后，他把詹姆的王后逼到了棋盘中央。他出动了一枚卒子。“将。”

 

他屏住呼吸等待着国王吃掉他的主教，但詹姆似乎被纠结环伺虎视眈眈的棋子弄昏了头，没有看到这大好机会。他退后了一格。

 

莱姆斯走后，詹姆走卒。黑王后一个俯身用她的权杖横扫主教，彼得捂住了眼睛。“将。”莱姆斯说。

 

西里斯也过来围观，他坐在莱姆斯的箱子上。他在走棋之前就精心算好了，开心地搓着手看着詹姆撤回她的国王。“主教吃掉王后，”莱姆斯说，“将军。”

 

詹姆痛苦地嚎叫着，“你你你……你玩阴的！”

 

“什么阴的？”莱姆斯无辜地问，“他在那个角落待了有十分钟了；你把它给忘了可不是我的错。”

 

莱姆斯有枚卒子还差一格就可以越级，于是詹姆动用了他剩下的主教来阻止它。这样一来就给莱姆斯的王后打开了局面，破碎的牧师碎片被从棋盘上拖了下去。现在詹姆只剩两个选择，而这两个都不是什么好选择。他将国王退到棋盘边缘，扮了个鬼脸准备迎接失败。

 

“卒走到王后第八格，”莱姆斯说，“卒越级到王后，将军。”

 

詹姆往前一扑，一头磕在棋盘沿上。“五枚棋子，”他说，“你只丢掉了五枚棋子。”他抬起头望着他自己被俘的十排棋子。“好了，从现在起你被禁止玩这个游戏。”他干巴巴地说。

 

“那是你不行，波特，”西里斯说，他把詹姆挤到一边，坐在他的位置上，打开装着他的棋子的桃花心木盒，然后一把将詹姆剩下的棋子扫了下去。黑曜石做成的棋子很快进军布阵。“打败我可没那么容易。”他警告道。

 

他说的没错，但在半个小时之内游戏还是结束了，彼得青灰色的棋子洋洋得意地在棋盘上整理服装，黑曜石棋子则在一边抱怨咒骂。詹姆和彼得吵闹地嘲笑着西里斯的挫败，他直直地盯着自己被吞噬的国王。莱姆斯允许自己高兴地笑了一下。

 

“战无不胜，”西里斯咕哝道。然后他依次用严厉的眼神扫过三个男孩。彼得立刻不笑了，变得有点紧张，就连詹姆也把笑声放轻了。

 

“不许，”西里斯一字一句地说，“不许向外吐露一个字，你们听到没？直到我们研究出利用这一点的最好方式。这可以变成我们的一大优势，我们需要在别人发现之前决定下来。”

 

他伸出一根手指指着莱姆斯，难以置信地摇着头。“你太棒了，你真是太棒了。”

 

“熟能生巧罢了，”莱姆斯不承认，虽然因为这句赞美他高兴得要发光。在很多方面他不是他朋友们的对手；有一样事可以胜过他们还是很令人欣喜的。

 

“这是我们的秘密，你们听到了吗？”西里斯说道，再次检阅着房间里的人。“沉默的契约。”

 

“哦，太好了！”彼得开心地拍着手，“我也是其中的一份子，对吧？”

 

西里斯没有答话。他对他的棋子们打了个响指命令他们重新列队站好。“我们再下一局，”他说，定定地看着莱姆斯。“准备好防守吧。”

 

~discidium~

 

一月的最后一个星期二，邓布利多教授没有出现在早餐时的教工餐桌。午餐时他也没有出现，当晚餐他还是缺席时，谣言开始传说他被魔法部部长奥菲斯?安德鲁斯（注3）亲自请到了伦敦。许多高年级学生似乎认为这是某种预兆，但对西里斯?布莱克来说这只意味着一件事。

“今晚我们就将潜入他的办公室。”四个人离开礼堂的时候他说道。

“你还没放弃啊？”詹姆不相信地问道。

“今晚他不在；这正是绝好的机会。”西里斯对自己的聪明感到得意。“而且，要是我们再不加紧行动，说不定哪天口令就换了。”

“你怎么知道口令没有已经换了？”詹姆争辩道，但不管怎么说他还是跟着西里斯去了七层。

找到他们想要的那条走廊颇费了一番功夫，但是最后他们还是站在了经过彼得确认的那只石像滴水嘴面前。

“口令是甘草什锦糖，”彼得说；“那个——”

石像滴水嘴跳到一边，它身后的墙壁打开，现出一条螺旋楼梯，缓缓地向上旋转。

“太好了！”西里斯叹道，“来吧，快走！”

他跳到了最近的台阶上，召唤着剩下的人。詹姆走上前去，拉着身后的彼得。莱姆斯赶在石像滴水嘴的开口合拢之前跳到了下一级台阶上。他们坐着移动旋梯来到了一扇宏伟的门前，那门是用抛光的橡木做成，有着华丽的铜环。可是上面既没有把手也没有门锁。

“现在怎么办？”西里斯扫兴地问道。

“不然敲敲门？”詹姆建议说，并伸出手这么做了。门立刻向内旋开，他笑了。“简单的问题就是要用简单的办法。”他狡黠地说道。

他们四人一起走进这个豪华的圆形房间。夕阳透过高窗洒进余辉，给房间里的一切镀上了一层玫瑰色的光芒。莱姆斯敬畏地环视着房间里漂亮的陈设——支柱是爪足的大书桌，摆着神秘银质器具的桌子，还有几打厚重的、皮质封面的书。

“分院帽在那儿，”詹姆指着校长书桌上的一个架子说。他戳了戳西里斯的肋骨，“你确定你不想要去斯莱特林的第二次机会吗？”

西里斯打了他一下。“别那么混蛋好吗，”他笑着说，“你明明知道我和你一样是个彻头彻尾的格兰芬多……哦我操！”

他游荡的眼神定在了最近的一幅肖像画上，他立刻以一种灰狗才有的迅速和敏捷闪到了邓布利多的书桌下，留着剩下三个人站在那里不知所措。

詹姆拖着脚走到书桌旁，敲了敲桌面。“啊，西里斯……”他说道。

“闭嘴！”从那个沉重的家具下面某个地方传来一声嘘声，“别说我的名字！”

“怎么了？”莱姆斯问道。西里斯之前注视的那副肖像画上画着一位有着银色大发卷的美丽女巫。她正看着这群男孩子们，表情和他们一样不解。

“该死，佩蒂格鲁；你怎么没提有肖像画？”西里斯愤怒地小声说，“现在我该怎么办？”

“我说过的，”彼得回答道，语气很受伤，“我说这儿有图画……”

“你他妈没说那是前任校长的肖像！”西里斯嚷道。一声闷响，他的头撞到了书桌顶，他又低声咒骂了一句。

莱姆斯再次看向那位面善的女巫。她正沉思地审视着他。

“我们以前见过，是不是？”她问道。

“我想没有，夫人。”他说。

“哦，哦我们见过的——还就是最近呢……”她深沉地皱着眉，“不过现在你已经清理干净了。”

“谢谢，夫人。”莱姆斯说，不舒服地想着她到底什么意思。

“卢平！”西里斯的声音从书桌下面传来。“别再跟肖像画调情了，赶紧过来！”

乐于助人的莱姆斯只好跪下来，爬进那巨大的书桌下面。西里斯贴着右边蜷缩着，他伸出一只手示意莱姆斯不用再前进了。“抬头帮我看一下有没有画像是空的。”

莱姆斯略微起身，扶着书桌边缘才稳住身子。“是的，有三个。”他说。

“哪三个？”西里斯紧张地问道。

从莱姆斯蹲的地方他看不清楚铭牌。于是他说，“詹姆？能帮我念一下那些空画像下面的名字吗？”

詹姆看起来满腹疑惑，但还是走向了最近的那幅。“德克斯特?福斯科（注4），”他念道，“哈，谁猜得到呢？卡洛琳?斯迈思。啊。我现在知道为什么了。”他以一种了然的轻快语气念到最后一个名字。“菲尼亚斯?奈古勒斯?布莱克。”

“感谢我的幸运星！”西里斯说，立马从书桌下面钻出来，差点撞倒莱姆斯。“快撤，趁他还没决定拜访他在别处的画——”

“看哪，看哪。这不正是我耻辱的继承人嘛。”一个令人不愉快的声音油滑地说道。一位有着敏锐双眼和尖胡子的巫师溜进了画框。莱姆斯一边站起来，一边看着那幅画像。正走到离门一半的西里斯顿时立在原地，他肩膀垮着，背部线条僵硬。

“我认为我听出来了那个粗鲁的声音。你在校长办公室干嘛？该不是你干了什么不该干的事被抓住了吧？我在跟你说话的时候看着我，小子！”

西里斯慢慢转过身来。他的嘴唇紧闭，眼神充满了憎恨。

 

“这就是你问候你显赫的先祖的方式吗，你这忘恩负义的小鬼？” 菲尼亚斯•奈古勒斯傲慢地问道。“说日安，曾曾祖父。”

 

詹姆扬起了一边嘴角，显然期待着西里斯会毫不留情地还嘴。但他听到的却是西里斯的小声咕哝，“日安，曾曾祖父。”

“站直了，把背给我挺起来，”肖像画并未善罢甘休，“你就像个泥巴种一样缩手缩脚。拿出点骄傲来，你真是我们家族的悲哀。”西里斯听话地调整自己的姿势，始终低垂着眼睛不看画框，菲尼亚斯•奈古勒斯扭曲着嘴唇。“格兰芬多，”他看到西里斯长袍上的徽章轻蔑地啐了一口。“奇耻大辱，我的子孙居然不够格继承萨拉查•斯莱特林的衣钵。你真是让你的母亲颜面扫地。”

彼得正努力使自己藏在詹姆身后，他看画像的样子就好像它随时会爆炸。詹姆脸上的表情很痛苦，似乎在为自己掺合了这一本该是非常私密的见面尴尬不已。莱姆斯赶紧观察西里斯。他迅猛地眨着眼，死死地绷着下颌。

“要是她知道你被叫到校长面前还不如让她死了算了，”那巫师轻声边说边从他银绿色的长袍上掸开并不存在的灰尘。“我很好奇老邓布利多会怎么处罚你。他太仁慈了。在我那个时候，严重到犯事者的院长都处理不了的话，最少也要鞭刑。虽然我要说，鞭刑对你来说太轻了，是不是？”

恐怖的抽搐扭曲了西里斯的脸。他的表情阴沉下来。“你还是管好你自己吧！”他说，“我没干什么坏事。”

菲尼亚斯•奈古勒斯弹了一下舌。“你真该学学如何尊重长辈，”他说，“难怪校长要找你。前两周晚上你在六层走廊干什么？拍拍屁股转身就跑，我还以为格兰芬多很勇敢呢。或许你该被扔到赫奇帕奇才对。”

“我们不必站在这儿听这些废话。”詹姆说，拉着西里斯的胳膊想带他走。但西里斯挣脱了他。

画像里的巫师满怀恶意地哼了一声。“看来你还是清楚自己的位置的，”他轻轻地说，“我保证会向你母亲提及你有悔改之意的举动……”

“不要，求你！”西里斯大叫道，瞪大了眼睛朝前迈了一步。但是马上他又整理好自己，漠然地别开头。“随便你，”他说，转身背对肖像画，朝门那边扬了扬下巴。“我们走吧。”

“是啊，是啊，逃避你的问题。年轻人没有一点骨气，毫无意志力，更别提尊严感……”

四个男孩急匆匆地走向旋转扶梯，詹姆关上了身后的橡木大门。他看起来想说点什么，但是没有耐心等待楼梯旋转的西里斯已经冲了下去，其他人只好赶快跟上。

当他们赶到走廊里的时候，菲尼亚斯•奈古勒斯的恶毒声音从旁边传来，他正大步走过别人的画像，画上画着一幅坐在河边的年轻情侣。

“……让我蒙羞。和我高贵的兄弟同名却像个杂种小偷一样鬼鬼祟祟。你是我见过最差劲的家伙；有时我甚至怀疑你是不是在出生时被掉包了……”

“他说这话真不要脸，”詹姆在他们走到一条幸运地没有画像的岔路时小声说，“你们俩的鼻子长得可是一模一样。”

“闭嘴吧。闭嘴。”西里斯说，迈开大长腿走得更快了。他的手插在兜里，眼睛执着地盯着地板向前走去。

“……一想到我们还对你寄予如此高的厚望！”此时他们正经过一位矮胖老人的画像，他愤慨地抗议着菲尼亚斯•奈古勒斯用胳膊肘把他推到一边的行为。“格兰芬多。真可悲。拉文克劳我都还可以理解；至少那还可以解释为聪明的头脑，但是格兰芬多……”

两个斯莱特林姑娘从走廊那边向男孩们迎面走来。她们停住脚步，好奇地打量着西里斯涨红的脸和画像中生气的校长。

“……我总是说宠溺你们两个不会有什么好结果。我只能寄希望于你弟弟能稍微正常点。以梅林之名，小子，你能不能把背挺直！你看起来活像个驼背的巨怪！”

姑娘们吃吃地笑了。西里斯猛地刹住脚，无法再在这长篇大论的攻击下移动半步。

“脊梁骨的软弱显示出性格的软弱，” 菲尼亚斯•奈古勒斯继续说。“佝偻的肩膀暗示着自尊心的缺乏——虽然我们讨论的对象如此乏善可陈，这自然也没有什么好奇怪的。但是你胸膛上的那道曲线，那象征着一种欺骗的天性。这就更麻烦了。难怪你连亲自告诉你母亲那丢脸的消息都做不到……”

“别说了！”莱姆斯再也忍受不了，“回你的画像里去，放过西里斯吧。”

巫师停了下来。他瘪着嘴巴，眯起眼睛。“看哪，”他居高临下地说，“我倒要看看你这病怏怏的小崽子以为自己算老几。泥巴种，我敢担保。真是令人震惊啊，邓布利多都容许了些什么怪物进霍格沃茨。我那会儿你早就被塞进烟囱里了。”

“或许吧，”莱姆斯镇静地说，假装没有听到“怪物”这个词。“但我以为黄金年代的肖像画至少不会拿充满仇恨的侮辱对自己的曾孙围追堵截！”

菲尼亚斯•奈古勒斯惊讶地倒抽了一口冷气，正了正肩膀，调整好袍子。他始终用杀人的眼光盯着莱姆斯——那眼神神奇地像极了他年轻的继承人——然后抬起下巴。“没礼貌，”他咕哝着，迈着大步走出了那位老人的画框；“现在的年轻人继承的都是些什么行为举止啊……”

“谢谢你！”在走廊重又安静下来之后詹姆长出了一口气。他转向西里斯，眼神焦虑；“在家里他们就是这么——”

“别在这儿说，”莱姆斯小声说，朝那两个斯莱特林点点头，她们正偷笑着，竖起耳朵想听到每一个字。他把手放在西里斯肘上，领着西里斯一起走。彼得跟在他们后面，詹姆在最后，拿着魔杖，一直盯着那两个姑娘直到她们走过拐角。

带着无言的统一，他们走过嘈杂的格兰芬多公共休息室，回到了宿舍的安全庇护下。詹姆点亮了灯，彼得关好门。

“我不想谈。”西里斯的声音坚定又苦涩。

詹姆似乎找不出话说。他带着震惊混合着同情的感情注视着他的朋友。

“真是个讨厌的人。我猜你家里也有一幅他的画像？”彼得问道。但他在西里斯扫向他的目光中瑟缩了。

“我们准备上床好不好，”莱姆斯平和地建议道。他有很多问题想问，但是西里斯不想谈。他不能侵犯他朋友的隐私权，特别是他自己还想隐藏一个比这要命得多的秘密。

西里斯看向他的小眼神里充满了可怜兮兮的感激。“我要去洗个澡，”他说完，迅速去他的橱柜拿好他的睡衣，然后离开了屋子。剩下的人都没说话，直到水流声响起。莱姆斯坐在他的床沿，解开鞋带。

“你觉得他家里人是不是就那样对他说话？”詹姆声音沙哑地问。

“我们不应该背着西里斯谈论他，”莱姆斯说，“如果他不想谈我们就应该尊重这一点。”

“没错，但是——”

“这样做不好，”莱姆斯轻轻地说，“不能因为他们听不见就在背地里讨论朋友们。”

詹姆突然很不好意思，这验证了莱姆斯的怀疑：他和西里斯喜欢经常讨论他。“好吧，那么，我们应该做什么呢？”他问道。

“离校长办公室远点是个不错的开始，”莱姆斯说，“然后假装这一切都没发生过，如果这是西里斯想要的的话。”

詹姆托着腮，叹了口气。“你是个好哥们，你知道吗？”他说。

莱姆斯感到胸腔里升腾起一股暖意。他被接受了，他被需要着。至少现在，他心有所属。他品尝着此时此刻，把它锁起来好永久珍藏。就算万劫不复，至少他还可以回忆。

“我们是不是该准备上床睡觉了？”彼得问，起身去拿他的法兰绒睡裤。“我是说，这样看起来我们就有事可忙的样子。”

莱姆斯微笑着点点头。“好主意。”但是他的赞同不是彼得最想听的，所以他又加了一句；“是不是，詹姆？”

“当然。”戴眼镜的男孩说。彼得开心地笑了。

西里斯回来的时候，脸上挂着一个准备好的微笑。其他三个人都待在地上，彼得在莱姆斯的指导下和詹姆再次对弈。西里斯爬到莱姆斯的箱子上，一条腿屈到胸前，另一条腿搭在地上。热水似乎已洗去他大半的糟糕心情。他只在彼得下得特别差的几步插言打断了几次，语气更像玩笑而不是冷酷。

~discidium~

 

第二天早上西里斯又变回了原来那个活泼的样子，大笑着看詹姆把彼得从床上弄起来，好脾气地帮莱姆斯捡起掉了一地的羊皮纸。去吃早饭的路上甚至哼起了不成曲调的歌，彼得还没开口就把蜂蜜罐递给了他。一切就像前一晚的灾难根本没有发生过——直到邮差的到来，他被迫重新再经历一次整个过程，每一个细节还都被加倍放大。

 

“你可以试试看逃跑。”詹姆在猫头鹰扔下吼叫信后建议道。

 

“你要是愿意的话，我可以帮你拆。”彼得说，羞怯地朝那个猩红的信封伸出手。

 

西里斯拍掉了他的手。“我自己来。”他简洁地说，尽管他的脸色非常苍白，打开信缄的手都在抖。

 

当愤怒的咆哮声充满了整个大厅的时候，莱姆斯克制住了想捂住耳朵的欲望。他觉得，最起码，他得陪着西里斯一起面对。那个憎恶的声音不断地喷出菲尼亚斯奈古勒斯曾经用过的谩骂之词——甚至更难听。西里斯的手放在桌子下，眼睛一动不动地瞪着他的盘子。如果这情境不是这么糟糕的话，莱姆斯很可能会被这狂乱的女人如此丰富的词汇量所折服。但既然它是，他只好坚韧不拔地坐着，尽量不去听她在说什么，直到最后那封信燃成灰烬。

 

对话声又慢慢在大厅响起，三个男孩都没动，等着西里斯的动作。

 

“吃饭啊，该死。”他嘶声说，攥着叉子戳他的煎蛋。

 

“啊，西里斯……”詹姆咕哝着，朝教工餐桌的方向示意。

 

“吃饭！”西里斯打断道。

 

“西里斯……”

 

“去你的，你能不能闭上嘴巴乖乖吃饭？”

 

“我觉得那挺有难度，”一个文雅宏亮的声音评价道，“虽然好的礼仪确实要求闭上嘴巴咀嚼食物，但不张嘴你怎么能吃进去呢？”

 

西里斯痛苦地咽了一口口水，抬头对上邓布利多教授湛蓝的眼睛，“我……”

 

“当你们几位吃完了之后，我有几句话想和你们说。”校长说。他的表情不可捉摸，但莱姆斯觉得他在校长的眼睛里看到一抹奇妙的闪光。

 

“我们已经吃完了。”詹姆说，急切地从长椅上站起来，“先生。”

 

西里斯痉挛着点点头，站了起来。莱姆斯也起身，非常小心没有绊倒。

 

“还有你，佩蒂格鲁先生，”邓布利多说，“我们借一步说话，如果你们不介意的话。我觉得这一早上引起大家注意的事已经够多了。”

 

四个格兰芬多跟着他走到走廊，邓布利多在楼梯最上面一级停了下来。

 

“我知道昨晚我去伦敦的时候我的办公室来了几位访客。”他说。

 

“是的，先生。”詹姆说。彼得睁大眼睛点点头。西里斯耸了耸肩。而莱姆斯则羞愧得盯着自己的鞋子不敢抬头。

 

“我能问问你们想干什么吗？”邓布利多说，“我很遗憾昨晚我不在，但或许我现在依然可以帮上忙。”

 

其他人此时也别开了目光。“是我，先生。”西里斯悲壮地说，“我很好奇。我只是，嗯，我不喜欢一无所知的感觉，然后当时……”

 

“……似乎那是个不错的主意，先生。”詹姆帮他说完。

 

“我明白了，”校长说。他看着彼得，“我猜这也是之前这个月你来见我的小小原因？你是，嗯我们不妨这么说，先遣警卫？”

 

“是的，先生，”彼得尖声尖气地说，“您要惩罚我们吗，先生？”

 

邓布利多微笑了。“这次就算了，”他说，“你们什么都没碰，也没有造成严重的后果。更换口令再告知全体员工非常麻烦，但我恐怕我还是得尽量这么做。”他的视线落到了西里斯身上，”而且我敢说你们的领袖已经为他的好奇心付出了不小的代价。”

 

西里斯脸红了。“我猜那幅讨厌的画像把什么都告诉你了，是不是？”他咕哝着。

 

“就算他没说，我也能从今早你母亲的反应猜个八九不离十，”邓布利多温和地说。令人难以置信的是，西里斯的脸更红了。“这事就这样了吧。但我相信你们都会尊重我想有点隐私，我希望将来的拜访者能够更正式地通告一声。好吗？”

 

“好的，先生。”詹姆说，看上去如释重负。

 

“好的，先生！谢谢。”西里斯说，虽然此时心情还很懊恼，依然展现了微笑。

 

“好、好的，先生！一定，先生！”彼得跟着说。

 

“很好。现在你们走吧；早餐时间马上就要结束了，要是你们动作快点还可以去魔咒课上选个好位置。”

 

四个男孩转身离开，但邓布利多抓住了莱姆斯的袖子。他停下脚步，渴望地看着其他人离开的背影。他昂起头，转过身，打定主意勇敢面对他自己行为带来的后果——我自己来，就像西里斯说的。

 

“我很抱歉，先生，”他小声说，“我知道我让您失望了。我……我没想那么多。我只是……他们喜欢我。”他无助地结尾。

 

邓布利多摸了摸他的脸颊。“没有造成什么严重的后果呀，”他说，“我没有生气，也没有失望。莱姆斯，看着我。”

 

莱姆斯抬起头，咬着下唇看着校长和蔼的脸庞。

 

“我知道假期期间发生了什么，”校长轻声说，“你妈妈写信来让这个月特别照料。如果你有什么想谈的，我的大门随时敞开。”

 

莱姆斯努力挤出半个微笑。“可您刚刚还说要换口令呢。”他试着开个玩笑。

 

邓布利多的眼睛眨了眨。“薄荷威化。”他说，“不过，这只能在你有需要的时候用。要是我发现你们还想心血来潮拜访菲尼亚斯奈古勒斯，那我就有的忙了。”他微笑起来，“别给自己惹太多乱子，莱姆斯。”

 

“是，先生。”莱姆斯小声说。邓布利多停了一分钟，打量着他的脸，然后轻快地走下了楼梯。莱姆斯看着他远去，心里还在犯迷糊他们四个究竟是怎么躲过一劫的。

 

这时，菲利普埃弗里和他那帮一年级斯莱特林从礼堂里走出来，用难听的鼻音大笑着模仿那封吼叫信的内容。莱姆斯赶紧躲到一边，紧张地避开他们的视线。他听着他们无比兴奋地羞辱西里斯，难过地意识到，又一次，其实只有三个人真正地免于受难。

 

——第十九章完——

注1：在此我抱歉地表示不会下象棋也从来没有研究过，我勉强的翻译真实性和准确性相当存疑，强烈欢迎讨论！敬请指正！鞠躬致歉……

附上原文和我蹩脚的翻译对照：

King’s pawn：王卒

Pawn to queen bishop four：后翼象前兵前进两格

Pawn to king's knight three：卒走到国王骑士第三格

Bishop to king's knight two：主教走到国王骑士第二格

Pawn to queen eight：卒走到王后第八格

Pawn promoted to queen, checkmate：卒越级到王后，将军。

注2：cheeky devil我译成笑面虎，小天说的checkydevil姑且译为棋面虎。Checky源于“将军”checkmate，同时checky与cheeky谐音。

注3：Orpheus Andrews：奥菲斯•安德鲁斯，作者自创人物。安德鲁斯双胞胎的祖父，魔法部部长。名字Orpheus来自于希腊神话人物俄耳甫斯。根据古希腊神话传说的描述，古希腊色雷斯地方有个著名的诗人与歌手叫俄耳浦斯，他的父亲便是太阳、畜牧、音乐之神阿波罗，母亲是司管文艺的缪斯女神卡利俄帕。善弹竖琴的俄耳甫斯曾顺利的通过善以歌声迷惑别人的女妖塞壬居住的地方，因为他用自己的琴声压倒了塞壬的歌声。（来源网络）

 

注4：Dexter Fortescue德克斯特•福斯科： FloreanFortescue, owner of an ice-cream parlour in Diagon Alley, is the subject of aghost plot (a narrative that never made it into the final books). Harry meetshim in Prisoner of Azkaban, where he finds out that Florean knows a lot aboutmedieval wizards. Later, Harry discovers that an ex-headmaster of Hogwarts wascalled Dexter Fortescue.对角巷的冰淇淋店主弗洛林•福斯科，是一段幽灵情节（最终没有出现在成书中的情节）的主角。哈利在《囚徒》中遇见过他，惊讶地发现弗洛林对中世纪巫师知之甚多。后来，哈利又发现霍格沃茨有一位前校长叫德克斯特•福斯科。  
Rowling’sidea: Florean is a descendant of Dexter, and I originally planned Florean to bethe conduit for clues that I needed to give Harry during his quest for theHallows, which is why I established an acquaintance fairly early on. At thisstage, I imagined the historically-minded Florean might have a smattering ofinformation on matters as diverse as the Elder Wand and the diadem ofRavenclaw, the information having been passed down in the Fortescue family fromtheir august ancestor. As I worked my way nearer to the point where suchinformation would become necessary, I caused Florean to be kidnapped, intendinghim to be found or rescued by Harry and his friends. The problem was that whenI came to write the key parts of Deathly Hallows I decided that PhineasNigellus Black was a much more satisfactory means of conveying clues. Florean’sinformation on the diadem also felt redundant, as i could give the readereverything he or she needed by interviewing the Grey Lady. All in all, I seemedto have had him kidnapped and killed for no reason. He is not the first wizardwhom Voldemort murdered because he knew too much (or too little), but he is theonly one I feel guilty about, because it was all my fault.罗婶的想法：弗洛林是德克斯特的一位后人，而我原本计划让弗洛林担任哈利找到魂器的线人，这就是为什么我要早早地安排这一次见面。在那时，我想象沉迷历史的弗洛林很可能对古早多样如老魔杖和拉文克劳的冠冕也略知一二，有关于此的信息在福斯科家族里代代相传。在我快写到需要这个信息的时候，我安排弗洛林被绑架，打算让哈利和他的朋友们找到并救出他。问题是，当我写到《死亡圣器》的关键部分时，我觉得菲尼亚斯•奈古勒斯••布莱克是个传递线索的更好人选。弗洛林了解拉文克劳的冠冕也显得有些多余，因为我可以通过采访格雷女士就让我的读者们获悉一切他或她想知道的信息。总之，我似乎让他不明不白地就被绑架杀害了。他不是伏地魔杀害的第一个知道的太多（或太少）的巫师，但他是唯一一个我心存愧疚的，因为这全都是由我一手造成。（——原文来源Pottermore第六本书第六章第一个情景book6/chapter6/moment1，翻译是我）


	20. 第二十章：现在我们是四个人了

星期四下午的魔药课，莱姆斯被老师留下来了。他烧焦了他的坩埚，又不知道除去那层厚厚的焦黑物质的正确咒语。詹姆留下来以表示道义上的支持，靠在讲台上看着莱姆斯用钢丝绒球擦洗。他的袖子不停地扫下来，因此，虽然莱姆斯很感激他朋友的关心，心底里还是无比希望他能一走了之，好让他不用顾忌满是伤疤的小臂撩起袖子。

“你得更专注于手头的事情，”詹姆百无聊赖地说，“要是你视线离开太久的话，它当然会烧焦。”

莱姆斯闭上眼睛，又在眼球上施加了点压力。没必要反驳詹姆。他因为前几天晚上一直做噩梦失眠，又在这个冰冷幽暗的教室待了两个半小时，反胃头晕，连呼吸都不顺畅。现在他的手还擦破了皮，袍子也弄湿了，更不用说离满月只有三天，他感到躁郁，感到酸痛……

“好了，我认为你得到的教训足够了，”斯拉格霍恩教授蹦蹦跳跳地回到教室，挥挥手把莱姆斯从坩埚旁赶走。“清理一新。”他念道，把魔杖对准那团物质。坩埚里泛出肥皂泡沫，不一会便恢复原状。“我希望这能让你学会专注于学习。”

“我说什么来着？”詹姆在老师离开的时候说，“快点，别浪费时间了。”

莱姆斯抓上书包跟在他的朋友后面，一起走进低矮的走廊，西里斯正在那里等着他们。他倚靠在墙上，用魔杖变出烟圈玩。

“终于出来了，”他笑容灿烂地说，“我差点都想派出巡逻队了。”看到莱姆斯泛红的手他皱了皱眉。“难道斯拉格霍恩没有给你手套吗？”他质问道。

“我忘了要，”莱姆斯说，把他的手缩回袖子里，埋怨自己怎么没早点这么做，“没事儿，真的。”

西里斯看上去还想说点什么，但詹姆皱了皱鼻子。“放松，布莱克。我可是全程都看着呢。他只是还不习惯做这种事。多关关禁闭就好了。”

“哦，不行，我不能……”莱姆斯焦虑地说。

詹姆哈哈大笑。“你知道吗，我就赌你的反应肯定是这样。只可惜我找不到人傻到来跟我赌你不是安静又神经质。说到安静和神经质，佩蒂格鲁去哪儿了？”

西里斯耸了耸肩。“大概十五分钟前就走了。饿了吧，多半。没一点耐性的家伙。”

“你别对他这么凶，”莱姆斯说，“他现在是我们的人了，你说是吧？’

“哪儿来的’我们’？”西里斯问。

莱姆斯身体一僵，就好似被人扇了一巴掌。他一厢情愿地想太多了，而现在另一个男孩逼他看清自己真正的位置。他本来就没有权利和西里斯和詹姆平起平坐。他应该满足于游离在他们的友谊边缘，盛飨着他们屈尊俯就恩赐的友谊碎屑。即便这些都已经是他来霍格沃茨之前想都不敢想的，现在他从心底里骂着自己怎么如此随便地就把它丢到了一边。

西里斯应该注意到了他眼里受伤的表情，因为他后悔不迭地扮了个苦脸。“我意思不是没有‘我们’那个我们，”他说，指了指他们三人，“我只是说没有‘包括佩蒂格鲁’的那个我们。”

“我不知道该怎么说，”詹姆说，“我们给他设置了考验，他也通过了——至少结果是——而且这几周他差不多都算我们的固定成员了。我觉得这足够让他加入我们了，你说呢？”

西里斯垂眼俯视自己雕塑般笔直的鼻梁。“我可没那么确定，”他说，“我们是一个非常精挑细选的团队，你知道的。不能让随便什么人都加入吧。”

“彼得也不是随便什么人，”詹姆说，“他已经证明了自己是个很有用的伙伴，他住在我们宿舍，而且他还是个格兰芬多。”

“哦，天哪，如果他是个格兰芬多都算优先条件的话，我们为什么不直接去找多卡斯•梅多思？”西里斯嘲讽道，“我觉得——”

“什么声音？”詹姆问道，他竖起耳朵，抬起一只手示意不要说话。

“什么什么声音？”西里斯说。

“嘘。”  
那是隐约的谈话声，从左手边的走廊里传来的。西里斯皱眉倾听。“是笑声。”他说。

“不是什么友善的笑声。”莱姆斯轻声补充。

詹姆露出一个邪恶的笑容。“是斯莱特林。”

“好极了，”西里斯说道。他撸起袖子，眼里几乎是饥渴的眼神。“我可以找点乐子了。”

莱姆斯正想指出他们这一周已经陷入够多的麻烦之时，一声惊恐的尖叫穿破嘈杂的噪音，而斯莱特林们则笑得更大声了。“是彼得。”莱姆斯被吓坏了。

詹姆向西里斯抛去一个责难的眼神。“你说他吃晚餐去了！”

“我说他多半是饿了，”西里斯争辩道。这时另一条走廊里又传来一声大叫，他僵住了。“我们快走！”

他闪电般地冲向声音传来的方向，詹姆毫不犹豫地跟着他，仿佛他俩演练过无数遍作战队形。莱姆斯追上他们，一边在长袍里摸索着魔杖。

他们很快便赶到了事发中心。只见一圈黑色长袍挡住了走廊，都不同程度地纹饰着斯莱特林学院的绿色和银色。他们的年龄差别很大，最大的至少上三年级或四年级，而有几个莱姆斯则认出是自己的同学。

“快看这头小猪啊！” 菲利普•埃弗里嘲弄道。“难道他看起来不像头猪吗，埃文？”

埃文•罗齐尔偏着头，掂量着这个问题。“不知道，”他说，“我觉得他更像只老鼠。就是那种眼睛血红令人厌恶的小白鼠。”

“你倒是跑啊，小耗子，”一个大点的男孩戏弄道，他长得很瘦，眼珠不停乱转。他把彼得踢进了圈子中央。

“瞧瞧瞧，”西里斯开口了，他拿魔杖指着刚刚说话的那个男孩，脸上的表情阴郁而恶毒。“这是在干什么呢，罗道夫斯？你不应该上哪儿扯苍蝇翅膀或者折磨地精什么的吗？”

大点的男孩抬起头，震惊于有人敢打断自己，然后一道令人恶心的笑容出现在他瘦削的脸上。“这是那个驼背的巨怪！”他宣布道。斯莱特林们大笑，有几个还转过身来。在圈子里面，可以听见彼得惊恐的呼吸声。“把背挺直了，布莱克。脊梁骨的软弱显示出性格的软弱。”

“软弱，你是说？这对你来说真是太不容易了，莱斯特兰奇，”西里斯懒洋洋地说，虽然他的耳朵尖已经开始变粉。“你会写么？你知道它什么意思么？”

“哦，别不高兴嘛，”莱斯特兰奇嘲弄道，“你终于决定要回你天生的权利了吗？很欢迎你加入我们；来吧，我们不介意分享。”

就在这个时候，埃弗里和他旁边那个男孩退后了一点点，打开一个缺口刚好让彼得可以被看见。他蹲在地上，圆圆的脸埋在手里，而且他在发抖。

“你知道吗，”詹姆说着，挺身而出和西里斯并肩站立，“有一个词是专门用来形容成群结队欺负一年级生的斯莱特林混蛋的。懦夫。”

“噢噢，是小领主波特！”埃文说着，用胳膊肘推开伊德沃尔•麦凯。“要我们亲吻你的脚吗？我觉得你肯定愿意吻他的脚，是不是？”他嘲讽着，用鞋尖戳了戳彼得。彼得呜咽着，试图护住自己的后脑勺。

“不想失去你的脚趾头的话，就管好它。”詹姆说。

“小小一年级生要念恶咒啦！”一个大点的男孩逗弄道，“求别伤害我，波特。求你了，别对我施咒。”

“放了他，我就没那个必要。”詹姆平静地说。

彼得从喉咙深处发出一个表示感谢的声音，想从埃弗里旁边那个缺口逃出来，但是那个斯莱特林一脚踩在了他的背上。

“退后，埃弗里，”西里斯警告道。他的魔杖开始发出不祥的光芒。

“否则怎样？”菲利普讥讽道，“想阻止我？就凭你们俩？”

西里斯露齿一笑。“没错。就凭我们俩。”

埃弗里冷笑一声，狠狠往下踩了一脚。脊椎受压使彼得不由得发出一声痛苦的呻吟。莱姆斯看不下去了。他正了正自己单薄的肩膀，站到詹姆身边。肩并肩的三人几乎填满了过道。几乎。

“还有我。”他轻声说。

斯莱特林们哄然大笑。三个一年级生——其中一个是大家公然的嘲笑对象，另一个长手长脚还戴着眼镜，剩下一个矮小而消瘦——显然无法构成有力的威胁。而斯莱特林有九个人，一半都比格兰芬多的男孩们大。但是詹姆转头给了莱姆斯一个小小的笑容，让他只感觉到归属的喜悦。西里斯还盯着埃弗里，恨不得用眼神就将他碎尸万段。

“如果你们之中有人想要离开，”西里斯优雅地主动提出，“现在还来得及。”他的魔杖和坚定的灰眼睛挨个扫过每一个斯莱特林。

脸色苍白不安的伊德沃尔•麦凯退出了圈子里，手指抚过走廊的墙壁。

“聪明人，”詹姆说着，朝他点点头。“走吧，离开这儿。记得告诉你的小朋友们彼得•佩蒂格鲁是碰不得的。”

伊德沃尔转了个身跑开了。剩下的斯莱特林冷笑着。莱姆斯重新数了一遍人数。奇怪的是，还剩了九个人。

“看看这是谁啊！”西里斯大声说道，他的魔杖指着先前被麦凯和一个结实的三年级挡住的小人影。“你好啊，鼻涕精，总算找到朋友了，是吧？不是什么高明的选择，但我也不能对你期望太高。”

斯内普拨开眼前柔软的头发。他左看看右看看，显然是在估量自己有没有开口的权利。他最终认为自己没有，于是咬紧下颚，转了转魔杖。

“最后一次机会。”詹姆说。他声音里的虚张声势非常唬人，但站得够近的莱姆斯却可以听见他紧张的心跳。知道詹姆也觉得他们可能寡不敌众反而奇怪地令人感到安慰。“我们大可现在全身而退。”

“那我也提个建议，”莱斯特兰奇冷笑着说，“我们留着这只小老鼠直到我们玩够了为止，附加你引以为傲的布莱克家族的荣耀——这次我们就放你和你的小朋友走。你最好仔细考虑，这是个很慷慨的提议。”

“你大概能变出耳朵和尾巴吧，斯内普？”埃弗里咯咯直笑，又戳了戳彼得。“要一根变态长的粉色尾巴，好和他胖嘟嘟的脸相配。”

詹姆和西里斯迅速交换了一个眼神，从彼此的信心里获得了勇气。詹姆看着埃弗里。“我还是那句话，”他居高临下地朗声说道，“彼得是碰不得的。”

一切都好像是一瞬间的事，而且事后莱姆斯也没能理清头绪。詹姆向埃弗里发射了一记恶咒，击中了他拿魔杖的那只手。西里斯大声吼叫着什么听不清楚，莱斯特兰奇放出盔甲护身却打中了埃文•罗齐尔的后脑勺，让他摔了一跤。好几根魔杖同时指向西里斯和詹姆，不知道任何恶咒的莱姆斯努力回想开学第二天他看见女学生会主席用的那个缴械咒。

“除你武器！”他大叫道。咒语比他想象的有效得多。五根斯莱特林的魔杖飞向半空，弹到天花板上落到各个方向。当它们落地时，它们的主人赶紧跪到地上，发了疯般摸索着自己的魔杖。

斯内普——只有他，莱斯特兰奇，罗齐尔和一个像患了黄疸的二年级成功保住了自己的魔杖——对准莱姆斯的头，发射了一个咒语，莱姆斯见状迅速趴下。西里斯回敬了一个咒语，可惜没打中斯内普，倒是打中了那个结实的三年级背部。他倒到地上，双腿狂乱地抽搐着。

詹姆正和莱斯特兰奇决斗，双方都试图击中对方并努力挡开恶咒。西里斯在斯内普朝他射来一道黄光时敏捷地跳开了，然后发射了一个咒语，低低擦过彼得的后背。

就是在这个时候，莱姆斯才突然看到他的朋友依然无助地被困在这场骚乱中央。莱姆斯手脚并用地向前爬，堪堪避过一只想来抢走他魔杖的手。他扯了扯彼得的胳膊。彼得尖叫着想要挣脱，但当他看清是谁抓住他时，立刻跟着莱姆斯由他将自己拉出包围圈。他把彼得藏到自己身后，让他坐在那儿掏出他的魔杖。然后莱姆斯冲回那些激烈的决斗者中间。四个被他缴械的斯莱特林正跪坐在一块，还没分出那些魔杖谁是谁的。

莱姆斯以前很讨厌自己的动作在盈凸月周时总是带着某种肉食动物的敏捷，但此时他正是用这样的敏捷飞快地抢走了两根地上的魔杖，在它们的主人能拦住他之前逃之夭夭。他闪避到西里斯和詹姆之间，他们俩背靠背才能与斯莱特林抗衡。罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇瞥见了莱姆斯手里偷来的魔杖，立刻扑过来抢它。但他冷不防趔趄起来，嚎叫着握住自己的脚踝。

还趴在地上的彼得胆怯地朝莱姆斯笑了一下。“这是蛰人咒。”他不无自豪地说。

“再施一次！”莱姆斯指着埃弗里催促道。彼得照做了，击中了那个斯莱特林的大腿。

场上只剩下五个人还顽强地挺立着：拼命想占上风的詹姆和西里斯，埃文罗齐尔，西弗勒斯斯内普，还有那个一脸冷酷的二年级。莱姆斯把视线集中到第五个男孩，再次发射了缴械咒。这次他更加专注，魔杖在半空中画了个弧线落到他手里。

那个二年级沉默地朝莱姆斯冲过来，但彼得早有准备。这次他的魔咒命中了目标的肩膀，因此彼得和莱姆斯得以逃脱。

詹姆和西弗勒斯正在一对一单挑。他们基本上势均力敌，双方似乎都没能打中对方，只是绕着还在地上摸索的斯莱特林兜圈子。另一方面，西里斯和伊凡缓慢紧张地绕着小圈，两人都伸直了胳膊，魔杖直指对方的鼻尖。  
“有种你就动手啊，”西里斯嘲弄道，他贪婪地盯着那个斯莱特林。“但我要先提醒你，这次没有阿姨在旁边把我从你身上拉开了。”

“谁说我需要她在旁边？”罗齐尔大声嚷道，“我自己完全能干掉你，你也清楚！”

“是么？”西里斯轻蔑地哼了一声，“我怎么似乎记得一个吓得尿裤子的小屁孩哭着找妈咪’因为他不知道如何才能解开缠住的衣服’。”

“这儿可没有该死的麻瓜篱笆，”埃文说，“我倒想看看你能不能用魔法做些真正有用的事。你知道这就是为什么你不够格进斯莱特林的原因吧，嗯？因为你差不多就是半个哑炮。”

西里斯还没来得及回答，一块黑色的东西就猛地打到他的膝盖上。罗道夫斯莱斯特兰奇压到他的身上，忘记了魔杖只顾徒手掐西里斯的脖子。这样转移注意力的诡计让莱姆斯义愤填膺，顾不得自己根本打不过这个高年级的男孩，他正想冲过去和他决斗，被詹姆抢先一步，一个回转射出一道咒语让莱斯特兰奇眩晕不已。他的鼻子里发出呼哧喘气的声音，黄色黏稠的液体从他的鼻孔里流的到处都是。他乱蹬的时候绊倒了罗齐尔，罗齐尔又倒在了埃弗里身上。

西里斯扭动着从他身下爬了出来，捡回自己的魔杖，单膝跪地指着西弗勒斯。现在他是他们那群人中唯一还站着的。“我是你的话我就会跑。”西里斯粗哑地咆哮着说。

西弗勒斯看了一圈满地狼藉的斯莱特林，向后退了一大步，举起魔杖。

“这是我们的走廊，”他冷冷地说，“要跑也是你跑。”

那个面色蜡黄的二年级站了起来，魔杖还在莱姆斯手里的两个男孩也开始向前进。丧失了行动能力的莱斯特兰奇在分泌黏液的攻击下勉强呼吸，但其他人似乎都恢复得差不多了。詹姆看着西里斯。“是时候跑路了吗？”他问道。

西里斯点点头。“你先走，我来甩掉鼻涕精。”

詹姆转身，一把捞起彼得。“快走，迈开你的腿！”他大声说。彼得挣扎着跟上。

西里斯站了一分钟，威胁性地举着魔杖。但他没法同时攻击四个男孩。

“我来掩护你，”莱姆斯说道，说出这句话自然得有些荒唐。“我数三声。一，二……”

没等数到三，西里斯闪电般地转身就跑。他转身的那一瞬间斯莱特林们试图前倾抓住他，但莱姆斯早料到了。他翻了下手腕，将偷来的魔杖朝冲到最前面的两个男孩头上扔去。他们立刻抬起手臂护住眼睛，然后蹲下去寻找自己的魔杖。这一瞬间的混乱已经足够西里斯倒回来抓住莱姆斯的胳膊。两个格兰芬多急忙沿着走廊去追詹姆和彼得。

他们四个人一路狂奔，上楼梯的时候爬得太急莱姆斯还摔了一跤，下巴杵在了台阶沿上。西里斯停都没停就用空着的那只手抓住莱姆斯的肩膀把他拽了起来。没有人追来的声音，但他们没有因此松懈，他们跑得就像莱斯特兰奇那帮人就在他们身后一样快。他们一直跑到了相对安全的礼堂大厅才停了下来，正下去到大厅里用餐的众多学生，为他们提供了公共场所的安全保障。

他们瘫倒在大理石台阶脚下，气喘吁吁颤抖不止。彼得看上去马上就能昏死过去。詹姆出了好多汗，脖子上有一道很深的伤口，鲜血染红了领口。西里斯的右手袖子被扯烂了，耳朵后面还有杏子那么大个包，那是莱斯特兰奇把他的头往石头地上撞的时候弄的。莱姆斯的腿从它与台阶接触的地方开始酸胀，他身体的每一个关节都因为在满月前过度伸展而疼痛。他闭上眼睛，让脸颊靠着上一级冰冷的台阶，努力平复自己。

“你还好吗？”西里斯问彼得。“他们在我们赶到之前对你做了什么？”

“什－什么都没做，”彼得结巴着说，“除了把我推到地上。他们在争论——争论应该把我怎么办。”

“那就好，”西里斯说，听上去他不比彼得更轻松。“你没受伤就好。”

“詹姆在流血，”彼得担忧地说。他把手伸进兜里，“噢，我把手帕忘在了寝室里！”

莱姆斯找到了他的递了过去，还是不想抬头。现在那阵恐慌过去了，莱姆斯可以感觉到他贫乏的力气衰退殆尽。詹姆接过手帕开始擦拭脖子。

“这都是斯内普搞的，”他恨恨地说，“什么样的一年级生会知道能真正留下伤口的咒语？”

“我不知道，”西里斯说，“但是显然我们需要提高我们的咒语水平了。我想我命中了三个，你呢？”

“至少四个吧，不算莱斯特兰奇，”詹姆说，“但幸运女神站在我们这边。他们没有组织，还不停地绊倒彼此——那个缴械咒真是天才，莱姆斯。我敢打赌他们现在还没分出来谁是谁的呢。”

“彼得发出了一个超级厉害的蛰人咒，”莱姆斯说，他终于不情不愿地直起身，靠在自己的大腿上，揉着他酸痛的小腿。“超级厉害。”

詹姆给了彼得一个笑脸。“干得好。”他真心实意地夸赞道。

胖胖的小男孩受宠若惊地笑了。“谢谢你们来帮我，”他说，“我真不知道他们一旦达成一致之后会发生什么……”

西里斯拍了拍他的肩膀。“别提了，哥们。”他说，“都是份内的事；毕竟，你是我们之中的一员了。”

莱姆斯微笑了。

~discidium~

周六吃过晚餐，四个男孩便去猫头鹰棚屋拜访赫梅斯。莱姆斯已经感觉到满月的影响，他全身上下都在痛。他背靠着墙坐下来，看着其他男孩欣赏这只神气的黑色猫头鹰。虽然莱姆斯知道这样不对，可他还是忍不住有点嫉妒彼得。花了几个月的功夫才让詹姆和西里斯注意到他，但他们一勉强地对他表示接受，他就毫不迟疑地相信了。他成为了他们之中的一员，就这么简单，他似乎从来没想过这样的安排有可能只是一时的。他不用每晚入睡时都提心吊胆，担心明天就是唇边的欢乐之杯洒掉的那一天。他不需要担心，因为他已经通过了考验，大家可以接受他了。

他现在和他们站在一起，激动地说个不停。西里斯脸上带着一丝不易察觉的不耐烦，放低胳膊好让彼得平视猫头鹰。能够这样简单、快乐地生活该有多好啊，莱姆斯想着，他的心疼得比哪一次变形都厉害，能够拥有普通男孩的担忧该有多好啊。

他好奇西里斯是否也是这么想的。

“你离那么远做什么？”詹姆问道，从他们身边走过来蹲到莱姆斯面前，“你今天格外安静。”

“我只是累了，”莱姆斯说，“天文课之后我总是很累。”

“你就编吧，”詹姆显然觉得这个理由站不住脚，“你在烦恼什么？”

“我为什么要烦恼？”莱姆斯反问道。以问还问很容易引起不想要的追问，但莱姆斯没力气再想一个更有说服力的故事了。

“烦恼莱斯特兰奇和那帮斯莱特林们。我告诉过你了；他们一个字都不敢说。是他们先挑事儿的，我们只是在保护我们的朋友。”詹姆咧嘴笑着，抬了抬头，脖子上正在愈合的伤口若隐若现。它恢复得很好，已经开始脱痂了。莱姆斯小小地嫉妒了一下，人类孩子愈合得真快啊。

“我没在烦恼，”莱姆斯静静地说，“我累了。”

他右边的伤口又开始痒了，但他不敢挠。他懂得，出卖一个人的总是细节。没有哪一个单独的行为指向“狼人”，但串在一起的小线索就像用十英尺的字母写下真相。詹姆和西里斯很聪明，甚至聪明得有些过了头，有着发泄不完的精力，让他们起疑心是不会有好处的。

“我们马上就会回塔楼了，我保证，”詹姆说，扭头看了看，“我不知道那猫头鹰还要多少夸赞才够。”

莱姆斯轻轻笑了笑。在彼得的关注下赫梅斯是显得有点趾高气昂。它竖起脖子上的翎毛，时不时地朝彼得胖乎乎的手指的方向啄一口。西里斯已经放弃了在它这么做的时候惩罚性地拍它的喙，这表明他也开始厌倦这项消遣了。

“那鸟真漂亮，”詹姆压低声音说，“至少得花四五十加隆。他真是要风得风要雨得雨，是吧？我意思是，如果他父母肯给他那么贵重的礼物那也坏不到哪儿去。”

莱姆斯想到了他的父母，他们像宝贝任何一个正常孩子一样宝贝他，在他遍体鳞伤时照顾他，在他吐了一床时清理干净他。他想起自己的妈妈，在他虚弱得拿不起书时为他大声朗读几个小时，用自己的闲暇午后为他织一条格兰芬多红的围巾；还有爸爸，在魔法部加班加点地工作，就为了给他买校袍、二手书和昂贵的魔药。他们从没给他买过四十加隆的礼物，十个加隆也没有，但他知道他们是非常好的父母。

“我想，”他慢慢地说，“我想他想要的应该是别的什么东西，用钱买不到的东西。”

詹姆笑了一下，“比如一辆麻瓜摩托？”他开玩笑道。

莱姆斯试图大笑，但他内心太沉重了。詹姆完全不明白。

赫梅斯抖了抖羽毛，飞走了。西里斯目送它旋转着上升飞向自己的栖息处，这才大步朝詹姆和莱姆斯走过来。

“这是怎么了？”他问，“我们是要精密计划如何统治世界吗？搞的这么严肃。”

莱姆斯挤出了一个微笑，希望没人注意到他的眼睛没有笑意。“我只是有点累。”他说。

詹姆给了西里斯一个尖锐的眼神，西里斯眯了眯眼睛。就在这时彼得走了过来，笑的十分开心。

“我们现在做什么？”他问，“要不出去玩雪吧。詹姆，你不是说你知道怎么用冰做出溜冰鞋吗？”

“我们恐怕不会出去了，彼得，”詹姆温和地说，侧眼瞥了瞥莱姆斯，“或许我们回宿舍玩玩牌什么的。”

“下棋也行。”西里斯说，邪恶地朝彼得笑了笑，“我还没机会彻底打败你呢。”

“你真的愿意和我下棋吗？”小个子的男孩问道，滑冰一下子被抛到了脑后。

“可以啊，”西里斯说，“当然，我肯定能赢你……”

彼得已经走到了门边，急切地等其他人跟上。詹姆伸直膝盖站起身。西里斯向莱姆斯伸出手。有那么一瞬间莱姆斯想过拒绝，但他的身体太僵硬酸痛了，他很怀疑自己能不能在没有外力的帮助下站起来。莱姆斯握住高个男孩的手，强忍想要呻吟的冲动，平稳地被拉了起来。

于是大家一下午都待在宿舍，詹姆和西里斯轮流在棋盘上打败彼得。莱姆斯盖着被子蜷在床角，昏昏欲睡地在一旁观战。到了要吃晚饭的时间，他终于觉得自己可以勉强吃几口。晚餐有各种花式的烤肉，莱姆斯很幸运地找到了肩膀正中央还透着粉色的一片。当晚入睡时他几乎确信自己不会再做噩梦了。

~discidium~

周日的时候莱姆斯才发现，有三个朋友还是有一个坏处的。有彼得严守他的社交阵地，现在又多了一双盯着他的眼睛。他不好说他们是不是商量好了的，但他发现溜到校医院变得更困难了。

“你要去哪儿？”西里斯在他们吃完午餐离开礼堂时问。

“哪儿也不去。”莱姆斯说，他只好又倒回来。

“你的好胃口怎么不见了？”西里斯问，“我都好久没见你那样吃饭了。”

莱姆斯本想耸耸肩，但他肩膀上的疼痛阻止了他。“我没觉得多饿，”他说，“派不怎么好吃。”

“我觉得美味极了。”詹姆说，“不过你要是想吃什么，我们去厨房偷就是了。”

“别在白天，”彼得说，“我们肯定会被抓住的。”

于是他们就回了格兰芬多塔楼。詹姆和西里斯加入了一群玩爆炸牌的二年级，莱姆斯成功地顺利回到寝室更衣。他轻手轻脚地下楼，暗自希望没人会注意到他溜出肖像画洞口。

“你穿的这是什么啊？”詹姆难以置信地问，甩甩手站起来呆看着他的朋友。“你看起来像捡破烂的孩子。”

还不只他一个人在瞪着眼睛看，好几个人都从他们的游戏或者作业或者魔杖上抬起头，激动地看热闹。莱姆斯盯着地毯，努力屏蔽这些炽热的目光，无比希望自己当初选择穿那件第二破的。母亲已经在塞尔温治疗师剪烂它之后竭尽所能地缝补了，但无论她如何小心细密的针脚还是留下了几道歪歪扭扭的缝线；一道在前襟中央下面，一道在左袖，还有两道在右边。它还能穿，说不定还能再撑过几次变形，但莱姆斯从来没有想过会被人看到。

“这只是一件家居服，”他小声说着，紧紧地拽着自己的斗篷，努力藏起尴尬和里面的衣服。“我的校袍需要洗了。”

詹姆很容易就被这个答案打发了，重新投入到游戏中——但现在悄没声地溜走就成了问题。莱姆斯走过去坐在壁炉前，紧紧地拉住衣服包裹自己。一两个占据着最好椅子的高年级生给了他奇怪的眼神，但好在谁都没有说什么。

半个小时过去了，爆炸牌变成了看谁能在它爆炸之前堆的房子大，莱姆斯决定再试一次。他的关节变得僵硬，站起来的时候差点跌倒。多卡斯梅多思不安地看了他一眼，但马上又埋头看她的书去了。詹姆和西里斯正忙着搭建他们宝塔的第五层，就在莱姆斯快要成功走到肖像画洞口时，彼得抬起头尖声说，“你要去哪儿？我能跟你一起去吗？等等我上楼拿衣服。”

这下西里斯和詹姆也看着他了，显然准备不请自来地参加他们以为的冒险。“哦，不是的，说真的，我哪儿也不打算去。”莱姆斯急忙说，尽量淡定地走到休息室另一边，“我只不过起来伸伸腿。”

不久之后西里斯厌倦了玩牌，宣布他要上楼拿摩托车画册。

“很好，”詹姆说，“妈妈给我寄的太妃糖放在橱柜里，能把那个顺便带下来吗？”

上帝保佑，西里斯昂起头，一副被冒犯的模样。“我不是你的看护人，波特。收起你的娇生惯养，自己拿去。”

所以詹姆也不得不上楼，一路上推搡着西里斯。这样一来莱姆斯就只需要对付彼得了，而他的注意力都在楼梯上面，毫无疑问正想一尝波特夫人的手艺。莱姆斯的心砰砰地跳，万幸成功地通过了肖像画洞口。

莱姆斯到达校医院的时候，庞弗雷夫人正坐在她的摇椅上，聚精会神地读一本杂志，似乎是某本麻瓜医疗期刊。

“你好，亲爱的。我以为你45分钟前就该到了呢，”她说。她的声音里不带一丝指责，对此莱姆斯万分感激。“我本来希望给你好好洗一个热水澡——你妈妈写信来说在家里的时候你喜欢这样——但我恐怕现在没时间了。来，喝了这个——”她递给他一个小杯子，里面装的是抑制他潮热的魔药。“——你要是喜欢的话我们可以加一大杯巧克力。”

莱姆斯摇了摇头，咽下那难喝的液体。“那样味道就不对了。”他承认道。

他们一道离开城堡穿过狩猎场走向打人柳。夕阳西沉，四周的雪闪着金色的光芒。不像她往常那样静悄悄地走，今天庞弗雷夫人似乎打定主意要找点话说。

“你的课上得怎么样，莱姆斯？”她问，“麦格教授那天还说呢，你在变形课上表现可好了。”

“我不知道，”莱姆斯谦虚地说，“我算不上班上拔尖的，掌握咒语也很慢。”

“但是非常精确，她说的。”护士长告诉他。“米勒娃欣赏执著于细节的人。静下心来做事远胜花里胡哨的技巧。”

他们到了，莱姆斯爬进了地道。他抬头看着护士长。

“您不用跟我一起下去，”他轻声说，“来回要走很长的路。我自己能行。”

她笑了。“别傻了，你可别想那么轻易地就摆脱我。快让开，不然打人柳要醒了。”

他们在庞弗雷夫人魔杖的光芒照射下一路前进的过程中，她继续开心地说来说去。莱姆斯觉得这奇迹般地令人心安。很高兴能够在迫在眉睫的折磨之前想些别的东西，哪怕一会也好，很快他就开始给她讲彼得在下棋方面做出的努力和自己的小小胜利。他知道西里斯会有反对意见，但是庞弗雷夫人既然能够守住莱姆斯可怕的小秘密，那么肯定也不会八卦棋艺的。

他们走到屋子里之后，莱姆斯习惯性地走向那把椅子，但是护士长伸出了她的手。“跟我来，亲爱的。今晚我们把你好好安顿在楼上。这儿太冷了；等待的时候温暖点不好吗？”

莱姆斯一头雾水地跟上，一点都不确定她是什么意思。他小心地攀爬狭窄的楼梯，忽视掉四肢的酸痛。庞弗雷夫人领着他走进一间装修得像卧室的房间，有床头柜，四柱床，毛毯，帷幔……应有尽有。

“就是这儿，瞧，”她说，俯身整理床单，“你可以在等待的时候脱了衣服缩在这下面。床单破了可以再换，这样的话你至少有东西可以保暖。你觉得怎么样？”

莱姆斯已经被冻得瑟瑟发抖，无比向往地看着厚厚的被褥。“可是狼……狼会扯烂它的。”他结结巴巴地说。

“我告诉过你了不用担心那个，”庞弗雷夫人和蔼地说。“这些都是用旧了的；烂了也没有任何损失。你想要我帮你脱衣服吗？还是给你留一点隐私？”

“隐私吧，谢谢您，夫人。”莱姆斯小声说，有点脸红。她会在月圆之后来接他，赤裸裸血淋淋的他——但至少他还可以抓着最后一点不被人观赏脱衣的尊严。

“那好吧，小可爱，”庞弗雷夫人弯腰把他拉进温暖的怀抱。她把脸颊短暂地贴在他的头顶，“祝你好运，亲爱的莱姆斯。”

他谢过她，于是她离开以便他脱衣服。他很快地脱完了，将衣服堆在最高的柜子上面。现在的他冷得发抖，爬进被窝美妙至极。他拉过被子盖在自己疼痛的身体上，颤抖渐渐平息。他觉得自己在等待变形的时候竟然变得平静和迷糊。

——第二十章完——


	21. 第二十一章：报纸头条

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：现在，给大家插播一个Stoplight Delight的生活趣事。我七岁的时候，给我的偶像寄了一张自制卡片，其时正值他92岁生日。他给我回信了。这一章的标题也是他写的。谢谢您，卡特先生，谢谢。

有那么可怕的一瞬间，莱姆斯还以为自己吵醒了妈妈。有人穿着宽松的晨衣急匆匆地推开门跑过来坐在他的床边，紧紧地把他拉入怀中。这位午夜访客温柔能干的手指环住他的后脑，令人舒心的声音在他的耳边低低地发出嘘声，同时轻轻地摇晃着他。

 

但萦绕在他鼻尖的不是玫瑰水，而是亚麻和胡椒药水的味道。那个嘘声变为喃喃，“没事，没事了，莱姆斯乖乖，没事了，没事了。”他认出来这是庞弗雷夫人。

 

他于是躺在她的怀抱里，接受她的抚慰。他遍体鳞伤的身体交给护士长坚实的手臂，他的头枕在她的肩上。不久，当他的心脏不再努力跳出他的胸口，她放开他让他坐起来，自己点亮了台灯。

“谢谢您，夫人。我很抱歉。”莱姆斯小声说，拿起她递过的手帕擦了擦脸上的泪痕。“我做噩梦了。”

“我猜也是这样。”她柔声说道，挥了挥魔杖，一杯水出现在小桌上。

莱姆斯接过了水。他渴得要命，所以喝得太急了——洒了一身。

护士长毫无迟疑地用魔杖烘干了他的长袍和被单。“不好意思，亲爱的，”她说，“我在想什么呢，让我来帮你吧。”

她伸手扶住了杯子，等莱姆斯再喝一口。但莱姆斯一个没忍住，眼泪飙了下来。幸好有庞弗雷夫人稳住杯子，莱姆斯的手早捂住了脸。他用手腕堵住张开的嘴，挣扎着平复情绪。

护士长的手指在他的背上打着圈，耐心地等待他主动开口说话。莱姆斯一直到认为自己不会哽咽才说道，“抱歉，我真的非常抱歉。您对我那么好，我——我却把您吵醒了。”

“我更关心的是什么弄醒了你，”庞弗雷夫人一边说，一边理好他睡袍的领子，检查上臂包扎的绷带。“一定是个非常糟糕的梦。我从没听过你发出如此可怕的声音。”

莱姆斯苦涩地想着她真该听听他变形时的声音，但他说出口的却是，“只是个愚蠢的噩梦罢了。”

护士长用深沉的眼神盯着他的脸。“说出来，”她说，“会有帮助的。你会发现一旦你讲出来就没那么可怕了。它也不会老是阴魂不散。”

“它会的。”莱姆斯痛苦地说，“它总是这样。”

庞弗雷夫人的眼睛很悲伤。“你做噩梦多长时间了？”她问道。

“自从……”莱姆斯觉得自己的脸烧了起来，“自从我从医院回来。”

她用手指抓住他的手，轻压以示安慰。“没人能为此怪你，可怜的小家伙，”她说，“在经历了这么不幸的事情之后。你一定得想办法忘记，莱姆斯。从现在起我们会尽最大努力让你远离那儿。”

“不是那样的，”莱姆斯耳语道，我……我不是有意要偷听；爸爸以为我睡着了，但、但是他说……”

他紧闭上眼睛，努力控制自己不要再哭出来。他能感觉到庞弗雷夫人在看着他，他也知道她想让他接着说，但是他做不到。

“莱姆斯，我相信你父亲非常爱你。无论他可能说了什么都只是因为他太累了，又过于担心你……”

“他说要是一旦西里斯发现我是个……是个……”那个词如鲠在喉，几乎令他窒息。“狼人。”他吐出这个音，听上去尖锐又恶毒。

“西里斯？”庞弗雷夫人听起来很困惑。“噢，我想起来了，是你的朋友，亲爱的。我相信是你理解错了。”

莱姆斯哆嗦着摇摇头。“他是对的。我知道他是对的。西里斯和詹姆……他们永远不会明白的。要是他们发现了我该怎么办？”他大叫道，睁着一双大大的、绝望的眼睛望着她。“他们会讨厌我的。说不定还会伤害我。我该怎么办？”一波新的恐惧攫住了他。“我要睡在哪儿？他们不会再允许我住在宿舍了。”

“胡说，”庞弗雷夫人严正地说。“他们是不能将你赶出宿舍的，就算他们想。”

“但、但是如果他们这样做了我也不会怪他们，”莱姆斯可怜地说。“你愿意邻床睡着个狼人吗？在圣芒戈的时候还有治疗师和警卫巫师值班，他们都不准我和其他孩子们住一个病房。我不得不去和……我的同类待在一起。”

“这是荒唐的，更是错误的，”护士长说，听上去很愤怒，“不让你和其他孩子待在一块简直是毫无道理。你不会是任何威胁。”

莱姆斯无法直视她的眼睛。他环视着这间小小的、无窗的房间。“我能住在这儿吗？”他恳求道，声音非常小。“如果他们一旦发现了的话，我意思是。我……我不会被赶回家吧？会吗？邓布利多教授不会同意的吧？”

“莱姆斯……”他的名字是一声叹息，沉重而心酸。庞弗雷夫人握紧了他的手。

“或者我睡在外面的屋子里也行，变形的那间屋子。”莱姆斯继续说道。他开始喋喋不休，他的恐惧以开碑裂石之势汹涌回来。“只要……只要我能在最冷的那几天烧个火就可以了。饭我也可以在厨房吃，上课的时候单独坐在一边。别人毋需和我说话或者一起合作……只要我能待在霍格沃茨。我－如果我不能成为一名合格的巫师……”他的脑中闪现出安斯洛先生贪婪地张开尖牙的样子，感到一阵恶寒。“我需要拿到我的O.W.Ls证书，”他呜咽道，胸口随着紧张的呼吸起伏。“拜托了，至少让我拿到O.W.Ls……”

“莱姆斯！”护士长现在听上去凶巴巴的。她把手放在他的双肩上，无比轻柔地摇晃着他。“莱姆斯，冷静下来！你会伤害到自己的！来，好了好了，”她说道。他颤抖着深吸了一口气。“好了好了，没事了。”她坐到他的面前。“莱姆斯，听我说。”

他想别过头，但她轻柔却坚定地捧起他的脸。

“你在胡说八道，孩子，”她轻声说，拇指刮擦着他的鼻翼。“你的朋友们绝无可能发现的，而且即使他们发现了，不管是校长还是我都不会眼看着你被踢出宿舍。你更不可能离开学校。有我们在这儿帮你呢，莱姆斯。我们要怎样做才能让你相信我们呢？”

“我很相信您，夫人。”莱姆斯小声说，泪水盈满他的眼眶。“但西里斯和詹姆……”

“我不懂他们怎么可能发现，”护士长说，“他们都还只不过是小孩子。”

“他们很聪明，”莱姆斯说，“非常聪明，而且不达目的决不罢休。他们经常问起我消失的时候去哪儿了。”

“那你是怎么说的？”庞弗雷夫人说。

莱姆斯的耳尖红了，他为自己撒谎赶到惭愧。“我说……我说妈妈生病了，我得回去照顾她。”他承认道。

神奇的是，庞弗雷夫人并不觉得害怕。“那他们相信你了吗？”她问。

“我想是的，”莱姆斯咕哝道。“大概。”

“瞧，这就是了。他们有什么好深究的呢？”庞弗雷夫人的话听上去如此有道理，如此安慰人心，莱姆斯想要相信的渴望几乎痛彻心扉。

“我回去的时候，状态很不好……”他无望地叹了一口气，“这就不对劲了，您知道吗，西里斯已经开始有点怀疑了。他认为……我也不知道他是怎么认为的，但他肯定觉得不对劲。”

“我懂了。这样说吧，如果西里斯时不时地消失一段时间，回来的时候又看上去病恹恹的，你会觉得他是个狼人吗？”护士长问道。

莱姆斯摇摇头。“他身上没有伤疤。他都在寝室里换衣服的，毫无顾忌，身上一条伤疤都没有。”他无法遏制一缕嫉妒爬入自己的声音。

“那他们看到过你的吗？”庞弗雷夫人问道。她的眼睛不自觉地瞟了一眼他的右胁，莱姆斯条件反射地伸手挡住了他将自己咬伤的那里。

“没有，”他小声说，“我从来都是关着帘子换的，要不就是洗完澡换。他们以为我只是害羞。”

“很多你这个年纪的男孩儿都害羞，”夫人好心地说，“没什么不对头。”

“但还有月亮……”莱姆斯喃喃，“天文课……”

庞弗雷夫人挑起了一边眉毛。“莱姆斯，”她干巴巴地说，“那件事我们已经谈过了。不管月亮阴晴圆缺，你每周都上了天文课。你这是在犯傻，庸人自扰。老是用这些东西吓自己难怪你一直做噩梦，我不许你这样。你这好比是还没买原料，何来烧蛋糕一说呢？”

她叹了口气，朝他的脸又凑近了点。“你太敏感了，莱姆斯。相信你自己也发现了，这样无谓的担心只会让你状态越来越不好。”

“是，夫人。”他小声说，短暂地移开了视线。他知道，他当然知道。但他不明白为什么她看不到一个明摆着的、真实的危险。虽然他知道他欠庞弗雷夫人太多了，她总是对他这么好，他至少应该乖乖冷静下来——要不是他的噩梦也不会把她从床上吵起来。

“好孩子。现在，把这杯巧克力喝了吧。然后我去给你拿杯睡眠药水，这些胡话就别再说了。”她怜爱地拍了拍他的手，离开了房间。

莱姆斯在床上翻身，不停地调整枕头好让自己舒服地靠着。他的腿还因为前一晚的扭曲而疼痛，他的拇指也还僵硬着。他勉强做出了个靠枕支撑，然后往后一靠。他的思绪又开始在他一直恐惧的地方徘徊，但他强迫自己不要去想。他把自己的注意力集中在要给妈妈写的信上，他要告诉她彼得被他们的小团体接纳了，他们去了猫头鹰棚屋，他甚至有可能告诉她尖叫棚屋里有床。

庞弗雷夫人回来了，一手端着一杯起泡的巧克力，另一只手拿着一小瓶睡眠药水。她将杯子递给莱姆斯，小心地用手指轻轻垫在杯底以防莱姆斯端不住。莱姆斯喝了一大口，让可可甜蜜的味道充盈在舌尖。温暖从胃里流向四肢百骸，驱走了梦魇。他又喝了一小口。

“夫人？”他轻声问道，他已经喝完了杯中的巧克力，护士长正在给他量出药水的剂量。她微笑着等他说完，“您不会告诉我母亲的，对吧？”莱姆斯耳语道，“就是，我说了关于她的谎言。求您了？”

庞弗雷夫人充满悲伤地注视着他。“哦，莱姆斯，我相信她不会介意的，”她说，“她会理解你的，你这样做只是为了保护自己。”她把药瓶递给他，“喝完它，今晚就不会再做梦了。”

莱姆斯喝下了，几乎是立刻就感到了困意。他的头开始往下沉，当庞弗雷夫人帮他拍好枕头让他躺下的时候他只有朦胧的一点意识。她为他盖上被单，他无比珍惜地睡着了。

~discidium~

周三早晨莱姆斯重返魔咒课堂，他的三个朋友们满脸关切和担心地围住了他。

“她怎么样了？”詹姆问，“她的病情没有加重吧？”

莱姆斯点点头。“事发突然，”他说，“但她现在好一点了。”

“昨天的魔法史试卷我帮你拿了，”彼得说，掏出一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，努力在莱姆斯的桌子上抚平。“你的红叉比我少多了。”

“你看起来很累，”西里斯说。他的表情是亲切的关心，但他的灰眼睛非常严厉。“你得为她守夜吗？你爸爸哪儿去了？”

“我们能不谈这个了吗？”莱姆斯问道，暗自希望同样有见不得人的秘密的西里斯能同情自己。“黑魔法防御术课上讲了什么？”

“我们讲了缴械咒，”詹姆满不在乎地说，“对你来说没什么可听的。”他看了一眼西里斯，加了一句，“你爸爸哪儿去了？”

“当然在家了。他还能去哪儿？”莱姆斯畏缩了。他又犯了同一个错误：用问题来回答一个问题，从而招致更多的疑问。

“那你为什么还要忙不迭地赶回家？”西里斯问，“我意思是，你大可以周末再回家呀；这样才正常。你为什么非得在星期天下午消失呢？”

“不是非得；是我想。”莱姆斯说。奇怪的是，他们问的越多，谎言来的越容易。“我在她身边她会好受一些。”

“但你却没什么好受了，对吧？”西里斯咕哝着，甩过一条长腿坐在椅子上。

詹姆把一只手放在莱姆斯的胳膊上。“有什么需要我们帮忙的，”他善意地说，“打声招呼就是了。别客气啊！”

莱姆斯挤出一个可以称得上是笑容的表情。“谢谢，詹姆，”他说，“你能这样说我就很感激了，真的。”

弗立维教授走进教室开始上课。之后四个格兰芬多的男孩一起去上变形术。莱姆斯挣扎着背起沉重的书包，努力不让自己表现出这有多困难。

麦格教授让他们把橘子变成针垫，大家的结果各式各样。詹姆变出了一个优雅的丝织品，缠绕着格兰芬多红的小卷。西里斯变出了某个灰色的东西，看上去像极了大象的头：包括象鼻、象牙、耳朵和锐利的黑眼睛。彼得努力的结果看上去更像长毛的番茄，但他一挤橘子汁就流出来了。莱姆斯几乎花了他们两倍的时间，但最后成功做出了母亲的针垫的完美复制品，简单的白色法兰绒，边缘有着锁边绣，还有一个她常用来磨针尖的草莓形砂粒。

麦格教授在教室里转悠着，收集做得最好的样品给同学们看。她拿了莉莉·伊万斯的针垫，顶上有一朵牵牛花作装饰（注1）；还有贝塔·麦克法斯蒂的，看上去有火龙皮的质感。她从阿西娜·安德鲁斯那儿拿的那个形状像一只大腹便便的猫头鹰。当然，她还拿了詹姆的和西里斯的，然后她在莱姆斯的桌前停留了一会，研究了好久莱姆斯的作品，最后也拿走了。

当他看到自己平淡无奇的作品陈列在其他人精致的针垫中间时，他第一个想法是麦格教授选它是用来作为反面教材的。但是教授将六个针垫排成一排，然后盯着下面的同学。

“非常好的作品，”她轮流看着前面五个针垫的主人。“华丽，没得说，而且你们都完成得很干净利落。我只能推测，”她补充了一句，拿起那块割下的象头，透过她的镜片审视着，“这些花式附件是你故意而为，布莱克先生；它们当然达到了异想天开的效果。但是，”她抚摸着贝塔的针垫的火龙皮；“我有一个问题。你们有谁见过真的针垫吗？”

詹姆和西里斯对视一眼，耸了耸肩。阿西娜似乎没有理解这个问题。莉莉点了点头，但她好像明白了为什么麦格要问这个问题，因为她看起来没那么开心了。贝塔麦克法斯蒂用她的羽毛笔敲击着桌面，显然无聊了。

麦格教授拿起那块小法兰绒针垫，放在她的手掌中央。“简单，”她说，“实用，结实。合适的材质和质量。”她用拇指和食指捏住那颗草莓。“注重细节。非常好，卢平。满分，格兰芬多再加五分。”

就连他们去礼堂吃饭的时候莱姆斯惊喜的笑容还挂在脸上。以前他在变形术课上从来没得过满分，当着全班的面被夸“非常好”实在有点令人陶醉。

“看看谁才是老师的新宠啊，”西里斯打趣道，亲昵地用手肘撞了下莱姆斯的肋骨。他不会知道他撞到了一个敏感的地方，紫色的淤青藏在校袍之下；所以莱姆斯咬着脸颊内侧让自己的笑容别走形得太厉害。“别太得意了。个人认为麦格对大象有种隐秘的恐惧。”

“我只是比你更听老师的话，”莱姆斯有礼貌地说，“你的魔法其实比我厉害多了。”

“你应该在你的月桂宝座上休息，知道吧，而不是吃掉它，”詹姆大笑着说，他滑进长凳，开始往盘中添菜。“你都是班上第一了还不能得意一下啊。”

“哦，不要。”看清面前壶里的内容物后，彼得瘫倒在座位上。他低头看着自己的手，他才刚刚洗干净橘子汁的黏腻。“不要是橘子汁……”

~discidium~

星期四早餐莱姆斯收到了从家里寄来的信。像往常一样他把信揣起来了，同时不舒服地感觉到西里斯在看着他做这一切。詹姆家里给他寄了一盒奶油蛋糕，他把它递给了彼得，然后展开他的《预言家日报》开始阅读。他习惯性地直接翻到魁地奇比赛结果，坐在对面的莱姆斯却一眼看到了首页的照片，那似乎是一张证件照，一个熟悉的人正微笑地看着莱姆斯。

 

照片里展现的右侧脸颊没有莱姆斯记忆中那么憔悴与疲惫，薄薄的嘴唇自豪而喜悦地笑着。但他绝对是莱姆斯住院期间帮助过他的实习治疗师费因比，不会错的。他感到胃里一阵兴奋的搅动，他抬眼想看一下标题，以为自己会看到这位善良的年轻巫师被授予什么荣誉称号或者获奖的消息。

 

但是当他读到那黑色的字母时他的心跌到了谷底。

 

圣芒戈新人失踪

 

莱姆斯想也没想地伸手拿报纸，结果詹姆不高兴地叫了一声。“啊不好意思……”他结结巴巴地说，“头版，能给我看看头版吗？”

 

詹姆没把目光从他正在读的比赛热点上移开半分，直接把头版抽了出来。莱姆斯折叠了一下，用颤抖的手指抓住报纸读了起来。

 

周一，圣芒戈魔法伤病医院的官方已联系魔法法律执行司，请求支援寻找霍斯顿的尼尔·费因比。费因比是魔法生物致伤科的一名实习治疗师，已证实于上周四失踪，他离开医院回到住处后便再无音讯。

 

针对费因比的公寓搜索毫无结果。没有暴力闯入和反常行为的痕迹，也没有现象表明有重要的私人物品被移动。官方问询了失踪治疗师的母亲，从事麻瓜话务员工作的温迪·费因比夫人。费因比夫人也无法提供关于她儿子失踪的有用信息，她补充道，“这真是太不像他了。他一直都是个好孩子，绝不会不按时上班的。”

 

费因比的导师科迪莉亚·塞尔温，告诉记者她一点都不奇怪她学生的失踪。“他从来就不是特别热爱他的工作，”她宣称，“他对病人没什么礼貌，还曾不经合格的治疗师同意就擅自让还未康复完全的病人出院。”塞尔温夫人还评论道，很可能费因比选择放弃这份“没多大前途”的职业，又“没有骨气”公开辞职。

 

在圣芒戈治疗师兼董事艾德里安·费正里的请求下，魔法法律执行司正在继续调查尼尔·费因比失踪一案。如有知道他的下落，请立即向魔法部汇报。

 

“什么这么有意思？”西里斯越过他的肩头问道，“一位失踪的治疗师？你认识他？”

 

莱姆斯没有听他的朋友说了什么。他正盯着第三段落，愤怒在心头积聚。谎言，厚颜无耻的谎言。他不明白《预言家日报》怎么能把这种话印出来。

 

他的目光移到了文章结尾。他不知道费因比的下落，但他觉得魔法部真的有必要知道塞尔温治疗师在恶意地歪曲事实。他必须得做点什么，告诉别人他知道的一切。他想过给爸爸写信，爸爸至少知道该找魔法部的谁。但或许莱姆斯弄错了，那些恶意的话不会造成任何结果。他希望有人能告诉他该干什么。

 

西里斯和詹姆在兴高采烈地讨论查德里火炮队的最近一次失利。连莱姆斯起身、跨过长凳的时候差点被鞋子绊倒也没注意。“我得……我得走了……”他含糊地说，依然盯着报纸看。他们看了他一眼，便继续他们的聊天。

 

他都快走到教工餐桌了才想到，他不能就这样接近邓布利多，当着全校的面。他无法在别的老师——阿夫斯汀、阿拉克妮、弗立维、宾斯，他们都还不知道实情——在场的情况下承认他曾经在重度咬伤病房见过这位失踪的巫师，就在他灾难性的新年那次变形之后。

 

他急忙转身向反方向走去，朝着礼堂大门。西里斯抓住他的袖子，一叠声地问”你要往哪儿去？“但莱姆斯无视了他。他一直走到七楼的石像滴水嘴，双腿颤抖，两侧疼痛，但他还是强撑着说出口令走进了邓布利多的办公室。

 

他等了似乎有好几个小时，一会儿如坐针毡地坐在会客椅上，一会儿不停地踱步直到他累得走不下去，才又坐下来。最后门终于开了，莱姆斯蹭地跳了起来。

 

即使邓布利多惊讶于办公室出现了一只焦躁的狼人，他也没有表现出来。他小心地关上门，一脸平静地站在门边。

 

“校长，快看这个！”莱姆斯拿着报纸大叫。邓布利多接过它，扫了一眼头条和照片。

 

“啊，是的，我恐怕这不是什么好消息，”他说，“尼尔是个好人；他本来曾有一片大好前程。”

 

“本来，先生？”莱姆斯不安地重复道，“曾有？”

 

邓布利多深邃的蓝眼睛注视着他。“我猜你是在最近去医院的时候碰到他的。”他说。

 

“是的，先生，”莱姆斯说，“我——”

 

“请稍等一下，”邓布利多说。他走过房间，掏出魔杖。一帘厚重的天鹅绒帷幔遮住了属于菲尼亚斯·奈古勒斯的空画框。“好了。继续说吧。”

 

莱姆斯停顿了一下，暂时把自己的任务抛到了脑后。他看着那幅被遮挡住的画像，胃里一阵翻滚。所以，邓布利多也担心西里斯知道事实真相。

 

但他现在还有更急迫的问题。他指着《预言家日报》，脑中回响着那些恶意中伤的流言。“那不是真的！”他说，“她不能说那样的话；说他不关心病人。他对我就很好，教授。反正，比那儿的所有人对我都好。而且他还让我回家。未经她的允许就让还未康复完全的病人出院——说的是我，教授。是我的父母求着他这么做的；爸爸坚持这样，他就签字同意了。她不能说那样的话，教授。她不能！”

 

邓布利多深沉地抚摸着他的胡子。“坐下吧，莱姆斯，”他最后说道，绕过书桌在他自己的椅子上坐下。“请坐。你想喝点什么吗？牛奶行吗？还是南瓜汁？”

 

“不用，先生，”莱姆斯不解，校长怎么能在听到这样的诽谤时还谈什么南瓜汁？

 

“那喝点水吧至少。”邓布利多拿出他的魔杖，出现了一只杯子。他又挥了一下让它注满水，还加了两块冰。“莱姆斯，我需要你告诉我所有你听到和看到的关于尼尔·费因比的事。现在仔细想想，别遗漏任何事。你的话可能事关重大。”

 

等莱姆斯说完差不多都正午了。他慢慢地讲述那段地狱般的日子发生过的事，想要尽力帮上校长的忙。邓布利多专注地听着，不时点头和提问。最后莱姆斯终于讲完了他的故事，伸手将杯中的水一饮而尽。

 

“这就是全部了吗？”邓布利多问道。

 

莱姆斯点头。“所以您也明白，先生；那不是真的，没有一句话是真的。”

 

“当然。”邓布利多教授的眼睛里有一种奇怪的、倍感压力的神色，但他还是给出了一个善良的微笑。“谢谢你来找我，莱姆斯。我保证这些信息会传达给对的人。现在，我需要你在这儿等几分钟。我很快就会派人来接你。”

 

他走出书桌，停下来赞许地拍了拍莱姆斯的肩膀。然后匆匆离开了房间，他的长袍在身后飞扬。

 

莱姆斯坐立不安地待在沉重的椅子里，环顾着这个房间。此时大多数的画框都是空的，但那位银色头发的女巫正深思地注视着他。

 

“我就知道我们曾经见过，”她说，“我曾看见他们带着你经过我在医院的画像。可怜的孩子。你还这么小就要经历这些。”

 

“是，夫人，”莱姆斯机械地说，“谢谢您，夫人。”

 

这位前女校长似乎没别的话要说了，所以莱姆斯又开始打量起这间房间。他的视线落在了那张《预言家日报》，它正躺在邓布利多的吸墨板上。他伸手越过书桌，不得不踮起脚尖才够到。他小心地抚平报纸，看着封面上微笑着的年轻巫师。图片下面的小字写着“离奇失踪的尼尔·费因比近照”。

 

敲门声响起，门被推开了。走进房间的是麦格教授。她伸出手，“跟我来，卢平先生，”她说，“你的午餐已经迟到了。”

 

莱姆斯走向她，不确定她是否真的想让他牵起她的手。但是他不用问出这个尴尬的问题，因为麦格直接搭着他的肩膀领他朝楼梯走了出去。

 

“邓布利多教授去哪儿了？”他紧张地问。

 

麦格的嘴唇抿成一条薄线。她的眼神里似乎装着别的事。“他被叫走了。”她简短地说。“他叫我来送你去礼堂。”

 

当他们走进长廊时，她左右看了一圈，像是在确定没有人在周围。她严肃地低头看着他。

 

“卢平，我必须要求你一个字也不能说出去，”她说，“这些关于年轻的尼尔·费因比的事……事情还未解决，保密是头等大事。邓布利多教授授意我来请求你，千万要保守秘密。就像，我多句嘴，我们为你所做的一样。”

 

“当然，”莱姆斯大气都不敢喘。“但是教授，到底发生了什么？我只是……认为报纸不应该印出这样的谎言。但它为什么如此重要呢？”

 

她似乎在斟酌着怎么回答。“真相总是重要的，卢平，”她说，“我相信你告诉校长的信息会很有用的。我们都很庆幸你这么做了。”

 

她说的“我们”指的是谁的疑惑在莱姆斯的脑海中一闪而过。因为不可能所有教职工都会对一个远在伦敦失踪的实习治疗师感兴趣。但他没敢问。他乖乖地跟在麦格教授的身后走向礼堂。

 

“我已经和你的老师们说过了，你今早的缺课都一笔勾销，”她说，“至于你要怎么向你的朋友们交代，我建议你只要说邓布利多想和你单独谈话，并且不许你讨论它。”

 

“他们对这个答案不会满意的，教授，”莱姆斯轻声说。“他们的好奇心永无止境。”

 

“那好吧，”麦格说着推开了礼堂巨大的门，“看来只有我亲自去和他们说了。”

 

～discidium～

 

詹姆和西里斯居然等到了当天晚上，四个人都回到格兰芬多塔楼时，才试图从莱姆斯嘴里套出更多的话。

 

“好了，老实交代吧，”西里斯说，“今天早上发生了什么？”

 

“还有不许再说麦格搪塞我们的那些长篇大论，什么和校长的单独谈话啦不关我们的事啦，”詹姆插话道。“你可顺走了我四页报纸呢，你知道吧。你欠我些答案的。”

 

“真的没什么，”莱姆斯说，“我只是想找邓布利多教授谈谈，没别的。”

 

“谈什么？”西里斯追问道，“你能相信我们的，你知道。”

 

“那不重要，”莱姆斯说。他犹豫了一下，然后挑了最能让西里斯三思而后行的话说。“是有关我的家庭的。”

 

“哦，梅林啊！”詹姆大叫道。“你妈妈……她不会……她是不是……”他重重地咽了一口口水，“她要死了吗？”

 

莱姆斯摇头。“不是那种事，”他说，“我真的不能说。”

 

“你不会和那个你读到的失踪治疗师是亲戚吧？”西里斯问，“我抢了多米的那份报纸看；他的母亲是个麻瓜。”

 

“又不是所有的麻瓜母亲都是亲戚，”詹姆挖苦道，“莱姆斯，如果有重要的事你一定会告诉我们的，对吧？”

 

“当然了，”莱姆斯撒谎道。

 

彼得走过来拍拍他的手臂。“她会没事的，”他关心地说，“她一定会好起来。”

 

莱姆斯试图微笑。“谢谢，彼得，”他说，“很高兴听到有人这么说，虽然这不一定是对的。有些人不会好起来的。”

 

詹姆的眼神很悲伤。“你不能这么想，莱姆斯。我相信你妈妈肯定会好起来的。”

 

~discidium~

 

第二天早上邓布利多教授就回来了，像往常一样欢乐地主持着早餐。莱姆斯想问问他有没有什么新消息，魔法部是否觉得了解塞尔温治疗师对《预言家日报》说的那些话是谎言会有用。但他没敢。这只会增长詹姆和西里斯的好奇，而这正是他不顾一切想避免的。他强烈地感到身上信任沉甸甸的重量，下决心一定要守住邓布利多教授的秘密——不管它到底是什么——和守住他自己的一样用心和谨慎。

 

然而守口如瓶的诺言并没能阻止他提心吊胆地关注报纸上是否有关于费因比治疗师的进一步消息。詹姆很高兴地就在读完之后把报纸给他了，甚至都没问莱姆斯为什么想看。西里斯随口说了几句他怎么突然关心时事的玩笑话，但就算是他也没觉得此事可疑。

 

每天，莱姆斯都从头到尾地读完《预言家日报》，认真地研究每一个字。可是报纸再也没提过费因比，甚至连调查是否在继续也没说。自然，也没有任何证据表明他是否被找到了。莱姆斯希望他真的是从圣芒戈逃走了——在他导师无休无尽的折磨之下这份疲惫很能被理解。他不知道还能有什么解释，但他有个挥之不去的念头，可怕到他连想都不敢想。

 

——第二十一章完——

注1:莉莉的姐姐佩妮Petunia名字意为牵牛花，大家都知道吧？


	22. 第二十二章：缺乏常识

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：今晚满月，别假装你们没注意到哦……

整个二月份，詹姆和西里斯花在图书馆的时间多到不正常。他们没在学习，因为他们从来就不需要额外的努力才能出类拔萃。其实，他们是在研究恶咒和咒语，努力建立起自己的知识储备，以防日后再碰到兰道夫斯莱斯特兰奇和他那帮斯莱特林。

 

“当然了，”詹姆某天下午伤心地说，“所有真正精彩的咒语都在那里面呢。”他朝身后被绳子与其它地方隔开的区域竖起拇指。

 

莱姆斯正坐在一张自习书桌的角落里，面前摊开着魔咒课的作业，他偷偷笑了。当他第一次知道有禁书区的存在时，就在想要多久他的朋友们才会准备偷袭。

 

“所以呢？”西里斯问，“它又没上锁。我们大可以大摇大摆地走进去。”

 

“是啊，”詹姆说，“除非我们能绕过她。”

 

三个男孩都转头去看前台，巨大的桌子后面坐着图书管理员。她鹰隼一般的目光扫视着房间，看上去像某种超大的食腐猛禽。这儿至少有20组学生，各自忙着各自的事——但她依然给人一种难言的印象，那就是她在一直不停地盯着每一个人。

 

“怎么？干瘪的老处女就不睡觉了？她们不吃饭？不上厕所？”西里斯嘲讽道。“她不可能每时每刻都待在图书馆。”

 

“我开始觉得我们不该再在晚上到处乱闯了，”莱姆斯建议道，声音压得很低，“我们差点就被抓住了。”

 

“就那一次！”西里斯说，太大声了。平斯夫人生气地瞪了他一眼，他朝她的方向无辜地笑了笑。“就那一次，”他耳语道，“而且我确实被抓到了，如果你还记得的话。”

 

“那是因为你惹恼了胖夫人，”詹姆说。“仔细一想，你似乎老跟肖像画过不去，是不是？”

 

西里斯冲他扮了个鬼脸。“我的重点是，”他重新转向莱姆斯，“你还一次都没被抓到过呢。我希望你能对我们保证你平安无事的能力多点信心。”

 

“再努把力，布莱克，”詹姆轻声笑道，“只不过，没有我们，莱姆斯根本就不会到外面惹任何乱子。”他拿起他正在细读的书，翻转过来，推向桌子对面，指着第四段问道：“你觉得这个怎么样？”

 

“嗯。”西里斯思考着阅读，“没错，听上去是很好，可是我们怎么知道它管不管用呢？”

 

詹姆检查了一遍护封。“这个嘛，它是泽维尔·普里威特（注1）写的，不知道你有没有听说过他，但他是1932年国际决斗年度巡回赛的总冠军。”

 

“不知道你听没听说过，泽维尔最后是被一架钢琴杀死的。”西里斯轻蔑地说。“一个被钢琴杀死的人说的话我一个字也不相信。”

 

莱姆斯笑出声。“不会吧？”他说，“他真的是被一架钢琴杀死的？”

 

“真的，”西里斯说，庄严地点点头。“那真是场悲剧。最惨的是，他们不得不找一架破旧的拨弦键琴来在葬礼上奏乐，为了照顾死人的情绪，你懂的。”

 

詹姆对着他的手掌嗤了一声，莱姆斯还没弄明白西里斯是不是在调笑他。彼得忧虑地皱眉。

 

“一个人怎么能被钢琴杀死呢？”他问，“我们的晨练室就有一架钢琴。”

 

“别管钢琴了，”詹姆说，“至于这个恶咒嘛，布莱克，确保它管用的唯一方法就是试一试咯。”

 

“太好了！”西里斯带着恶魔的欢欣摩拳擦掌。“我们来抽签，赢的人可以在斯内普身上试验新恶咒。”

 

“我们带着未经测试的咒语去找斯内普是不明智的，”詹姆说，“我在想还不如我们抽签，赢家在输家身上试验。”

 

“向彼此施恶咒？”彼得的眼睛瞪得老大。显然现在会杀人的钢琴不再位列他的恐惧榜首了。

 

西里斯翻了个白眼。“如果你不想参加，直说好了。”

 

“我不想参加。”彼得急忙说。

 

“莱姆斯？”詹姆说，“你来吗？”

 

尽管莱姆斯心里有另一个更好的声音，他还是点了点头。

 

“好极了，”詹姆在袍子上擦擦手，向四周望望。“我们拿什么做签呢？”

 

西里斯转过他的座椅。“嘿，梅多思！”他向隔壁桌喊道，“愿意帮一群可爱的一年级生变出几根签子吗？”

 

多卡斯从她正在翻译的一大篇古代如尼文上抬起头来。“我为什么要多此一举？”

 

西里斯给出一个灿烂的微笑。“因为迷人的我请你这么做？”

 

她无比轻微地摇了摇头，似乎要把什么东西从脑子里甩出去。“乖乖看书去，”她说，“还有，小点声；这可是图书馆，你知道吧。”

 

西里斯耸耸肩，挺直了背。“值得一试。”他说。

 

“实在不行我们可以掷西可。”詹姆建议道。

 

“你见过三个面的西可啊？”西里斯问。

 

“那我们等会顺路去趟猫头鹰棚屋。”詹姆说。

 

“等会？”

 

“好！吧！”詹姆把手伸进书包里，摸出他的削笔刀和三支细长的猎鹰羽毛笔。莱姆斯还没反应过来，他就已经切掉了所有的羽毛，把三支笔杆削成同样的长度。

 

“你就这样毁了它们？”莱姆斯错愕地叫起来。

 

詹姆挑起一边眉毛。“这有什么？我再写信向家里要不就完了吗。”他又把这支根部切掉一英寸，那支切掉一英寸半。然后一把交给彼得。“把它们都握在你的拳头里，让它们看上去都一样长。”他指示说，“现在背过身去搅一搅，别让我们看见。”

 

“长签施咒，短签受，”西里斯说，“抽到中间那根的，之后送短签去医疗翼。”

 

“你确定你分得清签和羽毛吗，城里男孩？”詹姆诙谐地问。

 

西里斯一本正经地抽了抽鼻子。“废话少说，快抽，波特。”

 

“一起抽，这是最公平的。”詹姆说。

 

三人伸出手。莱姆斯不确定哪样更糟糕：抽到短的还是长的。他当然不希望被恶咒攻击，但要是让他来施咒他也做不到。他深吸了一口气，握住其中一根。他们同时抽出。

 

“哈！”西里斯欢快地叫道，平斯夫人又不高兴地瞪了他一眼。他得意地挥舞着那根长羽毛。“走背字了啊，詹姆。看来你和莱姆斯要去医院咯！”

 

“下次就轮到我了。”詹姆毫不在意地说，将短羽毛扔到桌上。“我们走吗？”

 

“我就不去了，”彼得说，寻找任何一个回避的借口。“我得解决这些天文课的问题。”

 

其他人起身要走的当儿，莱姆斯拢起三支羽毛，塞进了书包的外层口袋。这样的话，他想，下一次他们有事需要抽签的时候，詹姆就不用再浪费三支羽毛笔了。

 

~discidium~

 

“这究竟是……”

 

莱姆斯还从来没见庞弗雷夫人惊讶过；她对他总是那么镇定自若温柔可亲。而现在她大睁着眼睛一副恼怒的表情。

 

“这是怎么搞的？”她问道，急忙过来从另一个男孩瘦削的肩膀上接过詹姆的胳膊。“走廊口角，我敢说是。过来，孩子，我们马上开始治疗。”

 

她领着他来到主病房的一张床边，一边摇头一边帮助詹姆躺上去。他乖乖地坐着等她去储藏柜里拿东西。莱姆斯站在原地，努力不去看他朋友的舌头。它比它应有的原本大小至少长了六倍，晃悠在他的长袍前。詹姆已经放弃了闭上嘴巴的努力，就让它荒诞地大张着。恶心的口水从他的嘴角流下来，他不得不主要依靠鼻子呼吸，而他的眼里还闪烁着开心的光芒。护士一路骂骂咧咧地走回来时他还朝莱姆斯眨了眨眼。

 

“……搞不懂为什么你们这些男孩老是要互相施恶咒。你们有那么好的天赋，却拿来让彼此难堪，真是羞耻又罪过。我猜你的对手和你也半斤八两吧，嗯？不出几分钟我肯定就能看见他，不是耳朵肿得像巴掌叶一样大，就是触手从睫毛里长了出来。我真不明白——仰起头，亲爱的，试着张嘴——你们怎么就不能像我们那时候一样理智地处理事情。天啊，我当学生的时候，我们做梦也不会把同学当成活靶子。就算在——好的；我知道它不好喝，但是它有效啊——我们吵得像一群女妖一样不可开交的时候也绝不会掏魔杖。你们现在这些孩子啊，还不如兔子有脑子——行了。好多了，是不是？”

 

詹姆活动了几下他的下巴，扭了扭嘴唇，用他恢复正常大小的舌头舔了舔牙齿。“好多啦，”他阳光地说。“多谢。”

 

他起身想跳下床，但庞弗雷夫人把他推了回去，将一个便盆塞给他。“你敢从这张床上下来试试。从现在开始任何时候你都可能吐药，我可不想你把礼堂地板弄得一团糟。”

 

她走向莱姆斯，抓住他的肩膀，转了个身不让詹姆看见她的表情。“还有你，”她以耳语的声音说，“你不许像这样到处乱跑劳累自己。半个他你都抬不起。”

 

“我没有抬着他，夫人，”莱姆斯温和地说，“他只是靠在我身上。恶咒让他挺头晕的；我总不能放任不管吧，他可是詹姆，”他又补充了一句，带着难以掩盖的自豪，“我的朋友。”

 

“嗯。好吧，但是你可不能去为他报仇。”庞弗雷夫人说，“我不想下一个修好的是你的舌头。”她微笑着碰了碰他的鼻尖。“你帮他是好事，亲爱的。现在你该走啦，我不确定他想不想让你看到他呕吐的样子。”

 

莱姆斯瞟了一眼詹姆，他已经有点想吐了。“走吧，离开这儿，”他难受地笑着说，“我一会来追你。”

 

莱姆斯刚退出屋子，呕吐的声音就出现了。西里斯和彼得还在走廊尽头等候。

 

“怎么样？”西里斯充满期待地问。

 

“她治好了他，但是那魔药让他有点反胃。”莱姆斯报告。

 

“哦，挺好，还有附加作用。”西里斯说，“反正是他自己选的这个。我们再回图书馆帮他找点咒语来对付我吧，你们觉得怎么样？”

 

看到西里斯的表情简直不可能认为这不是一个好主意，他是那么的激动和高兴。被他的兴奋感染到，莱姆斯和彼得顺从地跟上了他。

 

~discidium~

 

莱姆斯周六早晨回到宿舍，西里斯和詹姆还在关禁闭。门开了，彼得抬起头。圆圆的脸上挂满关心。

 

“你妈妈情况如何？”他问道。

 

莱姆斯本来都打算咕哝几句惯常的借口，但他太累了。其他两人不在场这一套就没多大必要了，彼得不会死缠不放的。所以他仅耸了耸肩膀以示回答，拖着脚走向他的床，爬进了床单里。他断断续续地打着瞌睡，亲切的声音侵入他的意识边缘。

 

“我还是觉得她没有理解，”一个声音说，“我想说的是——”

 

“去年的一年级生不用在二月二十九号做功课，明年的一年级生也不用，所以今年的一年级生也不应该做，”第二个声音背诵道，语气里的无聊都快溢出来了，“你不会真以为她会买你的帐吧？”

 

“我的想法不重要。重要的是她——莱姆斯？”

 

“嘘，”第三个声音说道，“他在睡觉。”

 

“他妈妈怎么样？”第二个声音问。

 

“他没说。”

 

“他回来了。”第一个声音慢吞吞地说，语气里带着沉思与不安。

 

“显而易见。”第二个声音说。

 

“不，好好想想，”第一个声音喃喃，“他为什么不待在家过周末？为什么要在周六早晨回来？这说不通，我告诉你。”

 

“人有时候就是不按常理出牌。”第二个人说，但也有点将信将疑。

 

“这就是你的解释？不按常理出牌？”

 

“你有更好的解释吗？”第二个声音问。

 

“没有，”第一个说，词句轻轻滚落他的舌尖，“但我会找出来的。”

 

这很奇怪，莱姆斯迷糊地想着。他正堕入疲惫之后的深层睡眠，而这一次噩梦没有再用谴责和暴力来侵袭他。

 

～discidium～

 

星期五早晨，莱姆斯是被西里斯握着肩膀晃醒的。

 

“莱姆斯，快起来！”他焦急地说，“你的床脚有些奇怪的东西！”

 

莱姆斯慢慢地睁开眼，眨着眼睛适应早晨的光线。“东西？”他含混地说。

 

“是啊，”詹姆从左边某个地方冒出来。“还有，我要求一个解释。我们不是说好了不再有秘密的吗？”

 

莱姆斯被吓到了，他半睡半醒地坐起来揉了揉眼睛。“秘密？”他咕哝道，他的心跳加快了。

 

“别再重复我们的词啦，快看！”詹姆急迫地说。他站在莱姆斯的床脚，束起帷幔。

 

莱姆斯蜷起双腿，小心地拽住了睡衣下摆，这才爬过床垫，靠在床柱上。在他的箱子上面放着四个包装明艳的包裹。

 

詹姆咧嘴笑了。“有人故意隐瞒实情哦。”他说。

 

“生日快乐！”彼得嚷道，上蹦下跳地激动拍手。他顿了一下，“今天是你的生日吧？西里斯和詹姆说他们确定……”

 

“当然是，”西里斯说，“不然他怎么会有礼物？”

 

“是的，”莱姆斯说，一个开心的笑容浮现在他的脸上。他自己都差点忘了。今天他就满十二岁了。

 

“那还等什么？”詹姆一把抄起包裹全部堆到莱姆斯腿上。“快拆开吧！”

 

其他人都围过来，急切地注视着莱姆斯仔细地撕开第一份礼物的魔法胶带。他拆开包装纸，掏出里面包着的一盒巧克力。他无比开心地叠好包装纸，把它放到一边。第二份礼物大小差不多，重量却重多了。莱姆斯根本不用拆就知道这肯定是本书。

 

“《残缺骑士》（注2）？”西里斯歪着头辨认书脊上的字。“听都没听过。”

 

“这是一本麻瓜的书。”莱姆斯说，把它放在手上翻来覆去地查看，翻到扉页，看见妈妈用优雅的字体写着他的名字。“我读过前两卷，写的真的很好。”

 

西里斯在莱姆斯折包装纸的时候拿过书，好奇地翻起来。“一本关于骑士和魔法的麻瓜书？”他怀疑地说，“大概离谱得可笑吧。”

 

“这是它魅力的一部分。”莱姆斯引用爸爸的话说。詹姆和西里斯哈哈大笑。莱姆斯很高兴，他讲了个笑话，而他们都笑了。

 

“再拆一个！”彼得催促道，拿起最大的那个包裹塞进莱姆斯手里。

 

他小心翼翼地拆开，认出是那个盒子，他的心狂跳不已。他抬起扣件，打开盒盖。里面整整齐齐地排成四排的，正是他妈妈的玻璃棋子——当年她代表牛津大学第一组参加比赛的时候用的就是它。带铰链的木板固定在盒盖上。他从陈旧的天鹅绒垫里拿起一枚磨砂的棋子，感受着手掌上冰凉、熟悉的重量。

 

“它们怎么没有脸。”詹姆很疑惑。

 

“这是一套麻瓜棋，傻瓜。”西里斯说。他拿起透明的白皇后，手指摩挲着它光滑的边缘。“它们有点旧了。”

 

“它们属于我的母亲，”莱姆斯轻声说，直到现在依然无法把惊叹的眼睛从这份礼物上移开。他了解她有多么珍惜这套棋子，它是美好而又无忧无虑的青春时光留下的神圣遗物，那时她还不用挑起家庭和孩子的重担。她把她的棋子交给他让他感到自豪而又骄傲，感到被珍视，感到好像一夜之间就长大了。

 

“现在属于你了。”詹姆快人快语地说，“麻瓜棋的规则有什么不一样吗？”

 

莱姆斯摇摇头。“你只用自己移动棋子，别的都一样。”他放下棋子，对着它微笑，就这么看着它静静地盛放在另外两枚棋子中间。西里斯把白皇后放回原位，莱姆斯仔细地合上盖子。

 

“你还有一份礼物，”詹姆说，“本来应该有两份，可是你从来没提过你的生日要到了！”

 

他似乎把这看成是对他个人的冒犯。

 

“我们从来也没谈过这个话题啊，除了十一月那次，”莱姆斯解释道，“我压根没想到。我不需要礼物。”

 

“所有人都需要礼物，”彼得实话实说。他看向詹姆，“我的生日在五月，”他说，“五月十三号。”

 

西里斯翻了个白眼，但看到莱姆斯向他投来的眼神以后吞下了他想扔在彼得头上的刻薄言论。“快拆开吧，好不好？我受不了这悬念了。”

 

莱姆斯最后一个小礼物拆得有些艰难，它比别的包装得更笨拙，需要撕掉的胶带也多得多。最后好不容易拆开来，发现躺在他腿上的竟是一个明晃晃的锡箔纸包。他狐疑地拎起它，“爆竹？”他说。他的父母可绝不会送这种礼物给他。

 

“更妙，”西里斯的笑咧到耳根，“它们是会唱歌的爆竹。一个就可以扰乱大半节课。”

 

詹姆瞪着他。“你知道了居然没有告诉我？”他生气地质问。

 

“你是怎么知道的？”莱姆斯问，“我没说过呀。”

 

西里斯笑了。“和麦格一起关禁闭的时候，”他说，“有那么大概五分钟她离开了教室，我就翻了翻她的文件柜。她那儿有我们所有人的资料——反正至少是所有格兰芬多的。我就顺手记下了你的生日，你的家庭住址，还有你父母的名字什么的。”

 

莱姆斯慌乱地猜测资料上会不会写着他的秘密——但是很显然，这是不可能的。所有教职工都有权限查阅这些资料，邓布利多不会不明智到暴露任何有危险的事。

 

“这还是无法解释你为什么不跟我们分享这一信息，”詹姆说着，从莱姆斯的箱子上起身到他的橱柜一通好找，抓了一大把硬币塞给他的朋友。“拿着。给你自己买点好东西。”

 

莱姆斯瞪着这笔钱。五枚，不，六枚金加隆。“我不能要，”莱姆斯的声音由于尴尬有些不稳，“谢谢你，詹姆，但是——”

 

“这有点没人情味，你不觉得吗？”西里斯委婉地说，他锐利的眼睛把莱姆斯的窘迫都看在眼里。“直接给钱的话，我是说。”

 

“好吧，”詹姆说，把硬币塞回兜里。“这样吧；我会把这钱寄出去，为你订阅你自己的一份《预言家日报》，既然你那么喜欢读报。这样怎么样？”

 

“你看完了我再读就挺好的。”莱姆斯说。

 

“胡说！那垃圾玩意儿你比我看得认真多了。我会帮你订一份的。生日快乐！”詹姆朝他高兴地笑着，显然很满意自己想出了完美的解决方案。

 

莱姆斯反复考量应不应该拒绝他，但是他朋友脸上的激动太有诱惑力了。于是他最终诚恳地说，“谢谢，这份礼物很贴心。”

 

“好，那就这么定了。”詹姆说着，重新一屁股坐回莱姆斯的箱子上。他拿起莱姆斯的新书，打量着书封。“你真觉得它很有趣吗？”他有点不知该说什么好。

 

“嘿！别瞎评论人家的生日礼物，”西里斯说，一把抽走了书。他瞟了一眼窗户。“大概是时候下去吃早饭了。”

 

他们一起下楼的时候，莱姆斯抓住西里斯的袖子。“詹姆的生日是什么时候？”他问。

 

“二十七号，”西里斯说，“就快到了，不瞒你说。但今年恰好逢上假期。怎么？你要准备礼物吗？”

 

莱姆斯犹豫了，想起楼上他橱柜里的四十六个铜纳特，这点儿钱能买到什么呢。“我是想送他点什么，”他说，“你觉得他会喜欢自制的礼物吗？”

 

“我觉得他大概会非常喜欢搞一个戏剧性的大恶作剧，真的，”西里斯说，“但既然我们不在学校那就有点难度了。我在想我们要不直接给他寄点糖果算了。”

 

莱姆斯微笑起来。嗯，一点糖果他至少还是负担得起的。“好吧，”他高兴地说。“多谢。”

 

西里斯哼了一声。“只有你他妈的才会在自己的生日想要给波特送些什么。”他深情地（注3）说。

 

——第二十二章完——

 

注1:Xavier Prewett的名泽维尔，同《X战警》里面的X教授。

注2:The Ill-made Knight，《残缺骑士》，作者 T. H. White(Terence Hanbury White，1906——1964)。《残缺骑士》是亚瑟王传奇经典《永恒之王》（The Once and Future King）系列的第三卷，这一卷围绕着残缺骑士兰斯洛特（Sir Lancelot）的生平传奇、大起大落，讲述亚瑟王的圆桌骑士的故事。尽管兰斯洛特是圆桌骑士里最勇猛的一位，但他却面貌丑陋，形似猩猩。因此他自嘲是chevalier mal fet——“残缺骑士”。兰斯洛特从小就爱戴亚瑟王，更是花费了整个童年努力训练以求成为圆桌骑士。当他终于成为亚瑟王的骑士之一时，他同时也成为了亚瑟王最好的朋友。然而这却引起了某种矛盾，他嫉妒着亚瑟王的新婚妻子桂妮薇尔（Guinevere）。桂妮薇尔为了讨丈夫欢心，有意与兰斯洛特交好，最终两人坠入爱河。《永恒之王》共分为四部，分别是《石中剑》（The Sword in the Stone）、《空暗女王》（The Queen of Air and Darkness）、《残缺骑士》（The Ill-made Knight）、《风中之烛》（The Candle in the Wind）。

注3:原文He said fondly。我是夹带私货了啦，有更好的翻译请不吝赐教！


	23. 第二十三章：家里召唤

周六早晨，麦格教授走进公共休息室张贴布告，通知复活节想要留校的同学在上面签字。她过来找莱姆斯的时候，莱姆斯正坐在他的朋友们中间，给父母写一封长长的感谢信。西里斯和詹姆全神贯注于一本高级黑魔法防御术教材，天知道他们是怎么从男学生会主席那儿偷来的。他们似乎没有注意到他们的院长把莱姆斯叫到一边，又邀请到办公室小谈一会。

 

“你妈妈给我写了一封信，”她关上门之后说，走到壁炉面前。“请我和你讨论一下你的假期计划。”

 

“我的计划？”莱姆斯不知所云。

 

“嗯。她非常急切地向你保证家里很希望你回去，她和你父亲会非常高兴来接你的，”麦格说，“但她同时也表示，有鉴于圣诞假期的不幸遭遇，你可能会希望留在学校变形。”

 

“哦。”

 

莱姆斯感到胃里一沉。复活节一过，就是满月。他一想到新年，就想起在一个忙碌的假期到医院排队有多糟糕。今年的满月是个星期三，但他还是不由自主地害怕起来。这次可不会有好心而又善解人意的实习治疗师了，他绝望地意识到，只有那个满口谎言的讨厌女人，还有会拍她马屁的新跟班。

 

“我要留下，”他声音嘶哑地说，“我必须留下。”他突然想起另一件事。“但是庞弗雷夫人——她不该错过复活节和家人团聚的机会啊。”

 

“这个假期庞弗雷夫人是一定会留校的，”麦格教授说，“如果有人可以照料，对她来说那应该再好不过。”她严肃地看着他。“卢平，我想你明白，没有人在向你施加压力，逼你做出决定吧。如果你想回家，你的父母会很高兴见到你。如果你想留下来，他们也会欣慰地知道你受到了安全的照顾。决定权完全在你。”

 

“并不完全在我，教授，”莱姆斯小声说，“如果是的话我会选择——”他及时地制止了自己。梦想着永远不可能成真的事是没有好处的。他闭上眼睛。“我要留下。这样会更好。这样对妈妈也更好。”

 

麦格的嘴唇抿紧了。“卢平，她就是害怕你会觉得家里不想要你了。我必须代表她向你保证家里很欢迎你，她和你父亲会非常高兴让你回去。他们把选择权交给你只是因为，我猜，他们为圣诞节没能照顾好你感到内疚。”

 

“妈妈或许是吧，教授，”莱姆斯说，“但是爸爸不想让我回家变形，他只是不忍心说出口。”

 

老师看着他，敏锐的眼神不可捉摸。她似乎不知道该怎么回答。“我不知道你父亲怎么想，”她最后说，“信是你母亲写来的。而我确信不管是否满月，她都会无比欢欣地迎接你。她只是觉得你已经长大了，有权决定自己的事。”

 

 

“我会留校的，教授，”莱姆斯轻声说。“这才是正确的选择。在这儿我的威胁更小，还有庞弗雷夫人可以照顾我……在那一切之后。”

 

麦格教授掏出手绢。她取下眼镜，仔细地擦拭了镜片之后又戴回去。然后整齐地折好手绢，塞进长袍。这时她注视着莱姆斯的脸。“很好，”她说，“要我写信通知你妈妈吗？还是你愿意自己来？”

 

“我来吧，”莱姆斯说，“您来找我的时候我正在给家里写信。我这就告诉她。她会理解的，这是最好的选择。”

 

“行，就这么办吧。你可以走了，卢平。”她停了一下，“我希望你能理解。”

 

“我理解，教授，”莱姆斯保证道。他犹豫着。这次对话让他想起另外一件事，她是他唯一可以问的人。“呃，教授？”

 

“什么事，卢平？”她说，语气就像他刚在变形术课上举手提问。

 

“我想问问有关治疗师费因比，教授，”他不好意思地说。“我关注报纸好几周了，可还是一点消息都没有。您有什么新消息吗？”

 

麦格教授摇了摇头。突然之间她看上去非常疲惫。“我恐怕没有，卢平先生，”她说，“我们还在搜寻中。”

 

莱姆斯很难过，如受当头一击。“我知道了。谢谢您，教授。”

 

他拖着脚走出她的办公室，关上身后的门。

 

他回到格兰芬多塔楼，从詹姆肘边拿起自己的羽毛笔，径直把自己的名字写在复活节留校名单上。他是第一个签名的。

 

“太好了！”西里斯嚷道，从桌边一跃而起，急急忙忙从他的朋友手里夺过羽毛笔。“你要留下来吗？我也是！这下我们有好日子过了！”他潦草地把自己的名字用花体签在莱姆斯下面。“你们俩呢？”他扭头问，“这地方是我们的天下了！”

 

“我不留，”詹姆说，“我得回家过复活节。你不能就这么抛弃我！没有你火车上谁来陪我啊？”

 

“我会陪你的，”彼得说，“我也要回家。每年这个时候村庄里都有游行，还有莫里斯舞者和盛大的复活节寻蛋活动。我说什么也不会错过的。”

 

“那就只剩你和我啦。”西里斯说，眉飞色舞地朝莱姆斯挤眉弄眼。

 

莱姆斯试图微笑，但他的内脏早已紧张得卷成一团。他不知道怎样才能在一个半空的学校在西里斯眼皮底下溜走，还没有课程来分他的心，也没有詹姆来陪他练习恶咒可以提供几分钟的掩护。

 

“别那么闷闷不乐嘛！”西里斯说，“这可比在家过复活节好多了。”

 

～discidium～

 

周二早晨，西里斯收到了他母亲的信。他边读边冷笑，邪恶地微笑着。

 

“你读家信还笑得出来我可是第一次见，”詹姆说，“她是终于放弃了唠叨你分院的事了么？”

 

“等到马形水鬼（注1）会跑那天还差不多，”西里斯不屑地说，“没有，她只是写信来让我一定要准时在伦敦下火车，因为不能让我神圣的父亲等久了。她知道什么呀！”他从书包里摸出他的羽毛笔和墨水。在他母亲的短笺底部草草写下：不必担心，我复活节留在学校，所以他根本不用来接我。SB。

 

西里斯吹了声尖利的口哨，属于他父母的那只面目可憎的猫头鹰立刻盘旋着从一个窗口里飞了进来。西里斯把信塞回信封，系到猫头鹰腿上。“回家吧。”他说，对那只猫头鹰撇了撇嘴。它冲向天空，弯曲的爪子险些擦到彼得的头皮。

 

“好啦，搞定！”西里斯说，拍拍手上的灰，对自己感到很满意。

 

“你这么简短的回复她不会生气吗？”莱姆斯轻声问，布莱克太太和她的吼叫信令人记忆犹新。

 

“呵呵，一直到学期结束都不用再看到我，她绝对高兴得要命，”西里斯欢快地说，“我在家里不受欢迎。”

 

但是第二天，他又收到了一封信。这次是他爸爸写来的，他读完有点生气，将信撕成了碎片。

 

“这才符合你一贯拆信的作风，”詹姆说，“信上说什么了？”

 

“什么都没说（注2），”西里斯大发牢骚，“我得读才知道。好吧，看来她还是想要我回家的。而他建议我乖乖听话。”西里斯阴郁地瞪了那只鸟一眼，它正歇在一道拱门上。“他还是死了这条心吧。我偏要留在这儿，我会和莱姆斯度过一个愉快的复活节。滚开，滚！”他朝那只猫头鹰嘘道，挥手驱赶它。鸟儿轻蔑地看着他，好一会才飞走。

 

周四，西里斯再次收到了母亲的信，字体依旧细密难辨。西里斯只是扫了一眼，就拿出魔杖把它烧成了灰。

 

“你这样做不太好吧，”彼得紧张地说，“你妈妈好像不太喜欢被忽视。”

 

“真遗憾呐，”西里斯挖苦道，“我就爱跟她对着干。”

 

周五的信遭到了同样粗暴的对待，这次西里斯连信封都没拆。周六的时候他更是一次收到了三封信。一封来自爸爸，一封来自弟弟，还有一封的笔迹莱姆斯从没见过。最后一封是由一只不大不小的棕色猫头鹰送来的，它还戴着绿色的天鹅绒项圈。西里斯先看了雷古勒斯的信。

 

“真是江河日下啊，”他冷笑道，语气里充满了不屑。“现在都沦落到利用我的小弟弟来帮她干脏活了。听听：西里斯，求你了，能不能回信说你要回家过复活节呀？我真的好想你，而且妈妈这次真的打定了主意。你知道她不会允许你说不的，西里斯。求你了，西里斯。求你别走到让她亲自来学校接你那一步……真可悲。”他把信一撕两半，“我简直不敢相信她居然使出感情操控这一招，太低级了。她通常都用吼的。”

 

他都懒得拆父亲的封缄，当场就直接焚毁了。第三封他倒是小心翼翼地拆开，不高兴地认真读完了。他摇摇头，“说得好听。”

 

他把信放下，却不料被詹姆一把抢过，弄得他愤慨地叫了起来。詹姆把信举到西里斯够不着的地方，大声地朗读道，“亲爱的西里斯——不错啊，他叫你’亲爱的’——请务必三思。你妈妈坚持你应该回来和家人待在一起，你知道她总有办法搞到她想要的。马上回信告诉她你会乘火车回来。我也有被邀请，所以不会没人陪你。说不定等那结束以后你和我还可以单独呆上一两天——等什么结束以后？——我保证让你大开眼界。别那么干，西里斯。不值得。你的叔叔阿尔法德。”

 

“还给我！”西里斯一脚踩在凳子上，倾身过去把信夺了回来。他重新坐下，把信塞进长袍。“如果有什么比爱打听的亲戚更烦人的话，那就是抢你信的朋友了。”

 

“他在说什么呀？”詹姆不屈不挠地问，没有在意西里斯的不悦。“听上去挺严肃的。”

 

“不，我才是西里斯（注3），他是阿尔法德。他也跟着他们脑子坏掉了。我就待在这儿怎么着了吧，她来校门口揪着我的领子拖我也没用。”

 

但在这些狠话背后，莱姆斯隐约看见了一丝恐惧闪过西里斯.布莱克的灰眼睛。

 

~discidium~

 

星期天没有信来烦西里斯，但是星期一，大家下课去吃晚饭时，麦格教授把西里斯叫到了讲台前面。詹姆和莱姆斯都自觉地留下等他，彼得想溜，但詹姆把他抓了回来。他们站在教室后面看着西里斯侧身走向讲台。

 

“怎么啦？”他嬉皮笑脸地说，“您说让我们变出雪花玻璃杯，可没规定它不能长獠牙啊。”

 

麦格教授无言地打开书桌柜门，拿出一个圆锥纸筒。她把它倒过来，一堆红色的灰掉在吸墨纸上。“你知道这是什么吗，布莱克？”她问。

 

“我出色的学业的遗体吗（注4）？”西里斯勇敢地挑了挑眉，试图调侃。

 

“是吼叫信，布莱克。今早送到我办公室的。”麦格教授的嘴唇抿得很薄。“这到底是怎么回事？没有父母的同意你想留校？”

 

西里斯有点脸红。“我没想到她居然给您寄了一封吼叫信，教授。”他咕哝道，耻辱感几乎要溢出来。

 

“事实如此。请正面回答我的问题，布莱克。”

 

“我就是宁愿待在这儿，仅此而已。”西里斯开启了自我保护机制。

 

“好吧。但是学校没有那个权力帮助一个学生心血来潮地违背他的合法监护人的意思，”麦格教授扶了扶眼镜，“除非你给我一个正当的理由，否则恐怕你只有按你妈妈说的回家过复活节。”

 

西里斯低着头，一只手紧紧地攥成拳头，另一只手止不住地颤抖。

 

“布莱克先生？”教授的声音柔软下来，“有没有正当的理由让你留下呢？”

 

“没有，”他气急败坏地说，“没有，我就是不想回家，不行吗。我宁愿待在学校。”

 

“哪怕给我一个理由？”麦格教授非常温柔地再次问道。

 

“我说了没有！”西里斯打断道。“好，你赢了。她赢了。我他妈这就回家，行了吧？”

 

麦格的脸沉了下来。“格兰芬多扣五分，因为你粗鲁的言辞，”她说，“我会立即把你的名字从名单上划掉，并且希望你能如约登上霍格沃茨特快。你可以走了。”

 

西里斯转过身，有那么一瞬间，他脸上挂着无力的微笑，就像终于输掉了早知必败无疑的战争。但很快他便戴上无所谓的面具，目不斜视地跨过其他人走进走廊。

 

“这么轻易就屈服了可不是你的风格啊，”詹姆追上西里斯。“难不成麦格知道什么内情？（注5）”

 

西里斯瞪了他一眼，“闭嘴吧，波特，”他气冲冲地说，“我会陪你坐火车的，这下你该高兴了吧？”

 

他扭头就走，留下詹姆一个人目瞪口呆。“他什么毛病？”詹姆疑惑地站在走廊中间。

 

“他不想回家过复活节，”莱姆斯如鲠在喉，他一语道破的事实是那么明显又是那么痛苦。

 

“嗯，为什么呢？他叔叔会来，对吧？我还以为西里斯喜欢他那个叔叔。”

 

莱姆斯没说话。他不知道自己能说什么，才不会违反“可以让西里斯有自己的小秘密”的决心。

 

~discidium~

 

假期第一天，莱姆斯起了个大早，好为其他人送行。彼得高兴又急切，正在打包的詹姆兴致也很高。西里斯呢，则像一团乌云，阴郁地在房间里转来转去，就是不看大家的眼睛。终于，他们三人都下楼去了公共休息室，宿舍空空如也，只剩莱姆斯一个人。他在床沿坐下，不禁想西里斯将面对什么样的命运。未来的十天对他来说肯定很难过，他母亲少不了对他的数落，什么“家庭荣誉”啦，什么“有个格兰芬多的儿子真是耻辱”啦。莱姆斯暗暗祈祷他的叔叔在能让他好受些，至少让他能撑到返校。

 

放假头几天对莱姆斯也不好过。几乎所有同学都离开了霍格沃茨，连大部分的教职工也不在了。只有一小撮拉文克劳的五年级学生，为了复习OWLS考试留了下来。还有就是一些六年级和七年级的学生，但他们大部分时间都在四楼一间封闭的教室上课，由校长邓布利多和弗利维教授单独辅导。个别其他年纪稍小点的学生，则都为自己不能回家感到郁闷。一直到星期四晚上，莱姆斯都以为自己是唯一一个留校的一年级生。

 

但那晚晚餐时分，他正独自一人坐在格兰芬多长桌末尾，他瞥见了一个熟悉的人影。那人缩着肩膀，坐在剩下的那群斯莱特林边缘位置。西弗勒斯.斯内普闷闷不乐地拨拉着盘里的菜，不时偷偷瞧他们一眼，但那些高年级的斯莱特林似乎都不太搭理他。

 

这四天以来，除了埃德加.伯恩斯，他现在已经离开餐桌，上楼复习NEWTs了，西弗勒斯是莱姆斯唯一熟悉的面孔。他看起来好低落好孤独，莱姆斯忍不住跟上了他。

 

“西弗？”莱姆斯跨出礼堂的时候怯怯地喊道。

 

脸色灰黄的男孩转过身来，有点惊讶，因为西弗是莉莉才会用的昵称。当他看清来者是莱姆斯后，他眯起了眼睛。“你想干嘛？”他阴沉地问，“你家里也不想要你，是不是？”

 

“我想问你最近过得好不好，”莱姆斯说，他的心跳咚咚作响。他竟然主动找一个他不熟的人攀谈，这个人还不受詹姆和西里斯待见，更别说还在地牢那次冲突中对他下过毒手。“火车相遇之后我们就没有好好聊过。”

 

“我们不是同一类人，”斯内普冷冷地说。“如果你要接替你朋友来找我的茬……”

 

“不不不，你误会了，”莱姆斯急忙说，举起双手示好，“我只是……现在城堡里的一年级生就剩我们俩了，我想或许我们可以……我们能不能聊聊天？”

 

西弗勒斯谨慎地打量着他，往前迈了一小步。右手保持插兜的姿势，无疑握紧了他的魔杖。“聊什么？”他问。

 

“嗯，我也不知道，”莱姆斯无力地说，他最后一丝勇气也用光了。“课程呀、魁地奇呀，随便什么，就普通一年级生会聊的那些。”

 

“我不知道普通一年级生会聊些什么，”斯内普听上去苦涩又悲哀。

 

“要不然，嗯，我们一起去图书馆怎么样？坐在一起写写变形课论文什么的。我们不用非得交流，如果你不想说话。”莱姆斯低头盯着自己的鞋子，承认道：“大家都走了，一个人挺孤独的。”

 

西弗勒斯盯着他，黑色的眼睛紧张地游移不定，看来他对莱姆斯的提议真是斟酌再三。“好吧，”最后，他终于打破长长的沉默，慢吞吞地说道，“我们可以找张桌子坐在一起，就明晚吧。”

 

莱姆斯垂头丧气地说道，“明晚不行……”

 

斯内普的脸沉了下来。显然他觉得自己被耍了。他抿了抿嘴，又退了回去。“那你就一个人慢慢忍受孤独吧。”他带着故意的轻蔑说。然后他转身下楼，迈着奇怪的有点痉挛的步子走回地牢。

 

莱姆斯咽了一大口口水，试图不往心里去。他一开始就不该伸出橄榄枝，不该接近斯内普，不该和其他人交流。他太傻了，斯内普很明显视他为眼中钉肉中刺，而且，他能和詹姆、西里斯和彼得滔滔不绝，就自以为也能自如地和其他人正常交流了吗？月圆之前的最后几天保持人性就够难的了，没有朋友的支持他还妄想表现得像个人吗？

 

他伤心地回到空无一人的宿舍。此刻，他唯一的安慰就是，如果他凌晨三点尖叫着从噩梦中惊醒，一边发抖一边冷汗直流，至少他不会吵到旁边的人。

 

~discidium~

 

周三，莱姆斯甚至顾不得吃早餐就收拾东西。他穿上破旧的变形专用长袍和斗篷，装好拼图和《残缺骑士》，然后径直朝校医院出发。

 

和庞弗雷夫人一起度过的早晨甚至称得上愉快，她支起了一张小桌子，坐下来和他一块玩拼图。中午，莱姆斯味同嚼蜡地咬了几口午餐的三明治，便躺下休息。没过多久，就到该去打人柳的时间了。天气已经转暖，狩猎场弥漫着初春的气息。隧道比以前更湿润、更泥泞，使莱姆斯后悔没穿那双挤脚的旧鞋。然而终于他们还是抵达了尖叫棚屋。庞弗雷夫人抱了抱他，祝他好运。最后便只剩他一人。

 

费因比治疗师曾经说过，激动会使狼人变得暴躁。这个月让莱姆斯学习到悲伤也有同样的作用。当他终于在医疗翼的小房间醒过来时，他一点都不记得变形之后的事。但是，庞弗雷夫人过来喂他清水和药剂时，说的第一句话就是：“亲爱的，幸好你决定留在学校，要是你回家了的话肯定又得进圣芒戈。”

 

这次终于不用急急忙忙赶着出院了。放假了没有课，也不用担心回去晚了朋友会问“怎么去的比平时久”，所以莱姆斯一直在庞弗雷夫人的悉心照料下待到周末下午，才在她的劝诱下起床去礼堂参加复活节晚宴。

 

他去之前挺不情不愿的，但当他一踏入大厅，便暗自庆幸还好来了。礼堂里到处装饰着百合花和鲜艳的横幅，留下来的教职工都穿上了他们最好的袍子，绝大部分时间看上去都很高兴。学生们都围坐在各自的学院长桌一头，莱姆斯正打算坐他平时的位置，埃德加便呼唤他的名字，邀请他过去一起坐。莱姆斯有点不好意思，但那些高年级的学长学姐们都热烈地欢迎他，纷纷给他腾地方让座。

 

这一顿饭莱姆斯几乎没怎么说话，除了开口请别人把够不着的东西递给他。但这种感觉很棒，坐在一群欢乐的格兰芬多中间，他们甚至不知道他是谁，却毫不犹豫地接受了他。他不许自己去想，假如这些人了解真相会是怎样一幅光景。他肯定会被扔到长桌末尾一个人坐，就像不受欢迎的斯内普一样。食物自然是丰盛无比，有火腿和野鸡，八种不同的蔬菜，热乎乎的十字面包和好多果馅饼，当然啦，还有绚丽多彩的复活节彩蛋和巧克力。莱姆斯专心对付他的食物，零星捕捉到几句周围人欢乐的闲谈。

 

周一，莱姆斯泡了一天图书馆。毫无疑问，是一个人。学习的时候一个人好像也没那么所谓了，事实上，没有詹姆和西里斯在旁边捣乱，他还更能集中注意力写论文。那晚他睡得很香，第二天下楼吃早饭，并盼望着晚上朋友们的回归。

 

这天早上有他的猫头鹰，带来父母的家信和他订阅的《预言家日报》。因为不用担心有人会偷看，所以莱姆斯大大方方地就展信阅读了。妈妈送来她的爱意，并祝他早日康复，她已经迫不及待地想接他回去过暑假了。在信末祝福和妈妈的签名后面，居然有爸爸的短笺，这对莱姆斯来说可是稀事。

 

莱姆斯把父母关心的话翻来覆去地读，直到几乎能背下来，这时，礼堂里的学生全都走光了。教工餐桌上也只剩邓布利多和正在歪头打瞌睡的老宾斯。莱姆斯唯恐逗留被抓个现行，连忙站起来离开礼堂。他拿上还没来得及读的《预言家日报》，瞄了一眼头版头条。哈，连这个都是好消息，魔法部颁发复活节荣誉奖。莱姆斯满意地卷起报纸夹在胳膊底下。他现在还不想读，就让他保持对内版坏消息的未知吧。他走回宿舍，一路上想的只有马上就要回来的朋友们。

 

——第二十三章完——

注1: kelpies，马形水鬼，苏格兰民间传说中能诱人自溺或预告人们将溺死的生物。

注2:此处西里斯是在反驳詹姆这并不是一封会自己说话的吼叫信。

注3:原文詹姆说”sounds serious.” 西里斯没有正面回答问题，而是用了双关“No, I’m Sirius. He’s Alphard.”

注4:The sorry remains of my promising academic career?西里斯把抽象的学业具体化了。

注5:Does McGonagall know where the bodies are buried or something?我不太确定这个俚语是什么意思，敬请指教。


	24. 第二十四章：名流晚宴

莱姆斯坐在大理石楼梯口焦灼地等待着。夜色降临，马车很快就会满载学生从霍格莫德而来。他坐立难安，激动的心情久久不能平复。时间怎么过的这么慢。一整天他的心思都在朋友们身上，完全没办法集中精神做任何事。于是他干脆放弃了预习课文，下楼等待日落。

 

礼堂的大门缓缓打开，走出了埃德加.伯恩斯。他抚平长袍，正了正胸前的男学生会会长徽章。他抬头看见莱姆斯，便冲他眨了眨眼。

 

“他们马上就到啦。”他说着走上高处，以便组织即将返校的同学们。

 

莱姆斯微笑，眼睛因为兴奋亮晶晶的。他的朋友们就要回来了，而且这个月不用面对尴尬的问题。下楼之前他仔细地照了镜子，黑眼圈消得差不多了，也没比他们离开的时候瘦多少。距离变形已经过去一周了，应该不会有什么可疑之处。

 

城堡大门大开，第一波学生涌入。打头的是斯迈思四姐妹，一模一样的拉文克劳徽章和一头卷发。塔利亚怜爱地揉了揉小罗伊娜的头发，走到楼梯底部一根柱子旁，友好地朝楼上的同伴挥挥手。跟着大部分是级长，包括那个白金色头发的斯莱特林。接下来是安德鲁斯双胞胎，形影不离一如往常。离他们几步远的地方，莱姆斯看见了贝塔.麦克法斯蒂和她的朋友们。莉莉和她们同路，但一走到楼梯口，她就和她们分开了。莱姆斯望着她的背影，猜测她应该是去找西弗勒斯了。莱姆斯替他感到高兴。

 

门厅变得拥挤起来，大堆大堆的学生你推我搡，彼此招呼着挤上楼梯。莱姆斯不得不站起来以免被踩到，他只有抓住栏杆才不会被人流挤走。 

 

他首先听到的是詹姆的声音，这不是他那标志性的大笑吗。莱姆斯踮起脚尖翘首以盼。紧接着他又听见了彼得的声音，但是因为人声嘈杂听不清他在说什么。

 

“……十五分钟内七次，”詹姆正在说话。莱姆斯终于看见他了，他们正走到楼梯中央，彼得在他左边，西里斯拖着脚落在最后。

 

“詹姆！”莱姆斯呼唤道，他朝他们招手。詹姆也看见了他，绽开一个灿烂的笑容，从人群中挤了过来。

 

“嗨呀！”詹姆说，“假期都好吗？”

 

“蛮安静的，我完成了很多功课，”莱姆斯告诉他。“生日快乐！”他想起了什么，迅速补充道。

 

詹姆笑了。“谢谢你的礼物，”他说，“但贺卡不是你写的吧？”

 

“是阿尔法德叔叔写的，”西里斯咕哝道。他双手抱着书包，肩带松松垮垮地垂在胸前。他的脸色比平时苍白。虽然他努力微笑，但是笑意没有蔓延到眼睛。他看向莱姆斯，“我让他帮我们寄的，抱歉。”

 

“没事，”莱姆斯回答道，不安的目光从拉长脸的西里斯转向喜气洋洋的詹姆。“火车上是不是发生了什么？”

 

“什么都没发生，”西里斯说。他眯起眼睛仔细检查了一下莱姆斯。“你还好吧？看上去有点疲倦。”

“我六点钟就起床等你们啦，”莱姆斯不动声色地掩饰道。这句话里只有那么一点点不实的成分：他是八点起的。他提前准备好了这个谎言，但它很可信，似乎骗过了西里斯，他不置可否地点了头。

 

 

“走吧，”詹姆说着一把挽住莱姆斯，他只好放开栏杆；“咱们赶紧去找位子坐下，我饿了。”

 

他转过身，想拍拍西里斯的肩膀。谁知高个子男孩微微屈膝，在脚不离地的情况下躲开了他。“我告诉过你别对我动手动脚的！”他吼道，脸上仅存的那点强颜欢笑也消失了。

 

“对不起嘛，”詹姆无可奈何地皱眉。“你干嘛老摆着个臭脸？之前搞出那么多事不想走，我还以为你会很高兴回来呢。”

 

“詹姆，”莱姆斯微不可见地摇摇头，“别说了。我们去吃饭吧。”

 

“对，走吧！”彼得兴高采烈地说，所有的烦恼都在他这儿一扫而光。詹姆跟着他走向礼堂，莱姆斯则慢了一步，想等着西里斯。

 

“我很遗憾你没能留下。”莱姆斯小声说。

 

“是啊，我也遗憾。”西里斯敷衍道，他提了提怀中的书包，追詹姆去了。

 

莱姆斯跟上去，心里升起一股愧疚。其实他一点也不遗憾，相反，他很庆幸西里斯不在学校。不然他肯定会不依不饶想知道莱姆斯假期跑哪儿去了。莱姆斯本来想使自己相信，只要西里斯的叔叔在他也会过得很开心，但是显然，西里斯这个假期吃了不少苦头。

 

莱姆斯像往常一样坐在西里斯左边，詹姆和彼得坐在对面。詹姆一坐下就滔滔不绝地说开了，事无巨细地复述他的生日聚会。

 

“……妈妈还对蛋糕施了魔法，所以我一切开，一只格兰芬多狮子就跳了出来。至于生日礼物，我收到了一个魁地奇头盔，是用产自赫布里底群岛（注1）的龙皮做的。还有全套崭新的魁地奇球——真正专业的那种，不是过家家玩的。要是明年九月我想进院队的话，今年夏天可得好好训练了。哦，莱姆斯！”虽说这好像不可能，但他的笑容竟然咧得更开、眼睛更有神了。“等着瞧爸爸给我的礼物吧，你们绝对想不到！”

 

“你今天说十八次了，波特，”西里斯说，不耐烦地用叉子敲击桌子，“就算你不打算放过我们，拜托行行好能别搞这么神神秘秘的吗。”

 

“二十六次啦，”彼得说，“你睡着的时候他还说了九次呢。”

 

“那就应该是二十七次了，我说的对吧？”西里斯不满地说。他转着手中的盘子，伸长了脖子朝礼堂大门望。同学们正稀稀拉拉地走进来。“这些人就不能走快点嘛？”

 

“这可怪不了别人。是你自己睡过去了，所以错过了推零食车的女巫。”詹姆说，“你能不能振作点啊，你这样搞得大家都不开心。”

 

西里斯本来要愤怒地反驳，但恰好就在此时菜肴出现了。他立刻抛开一切只顾往盘中盛菜，有一次，彼得和他同时伸手拿舀烤土豆的勺子，他字面意义地朝彼得亮出了尖牙。詹姆笑了一声，埋头继续吃饭。但莱姆斯觉得很难过，他突然想起圣诞节假期过后，西里斯还关心莱姆斯是不是没吃饱饭。

 

“天哪，”坐在不远处的莉莉.伊万斯终于看不过去西里斯了，“老派巫师家庭是不是连餐桌礼仪都不教啊？”

 

难为西里斯还腾出时间朝莉莉比了一个非常下流的手势。莱姆斯急忙扭头看级长，幸好他们没有注意。

 

詹姆在吃焗豆芽，彼得则开心地大啖牛肉腰子派。终于，莱姆斯决定开始吃饭，而这时西里斯已经在拿第二轮了。

 

“慢点行吗？”詹姆说，“它不会消失的。”

 

西里斯含混不清地说了几句话，但是因为他的嘴里都是食物，没人能听懂他在说些什么。詹姆象征性地点了点头，继续讲复活节期间他们拜访麦金农一家的故事。不消说，麦金农是他父母的好朋友。

 

“埃尔德里奇说了，只要我肯下功夫好好训练，肯定能进格兰芬多院队的，”他推开盘子，满足地叹了一口气，结束了他的故事。格兰芬多守门员就坐在他妹妹旁边，詹姆找他核实：“对吧，麦金农？”

 

“啥？”麦金农一头雾水地看着他。

 

“我。训练。院队。”詹姆总结道。

 

“我可什么都没保证哦，”麦金农晃了晃手指。“我只说了琴.麦克法斯蒂今年参加NEWTs考试，所以我们少一个追球手。”

 

“而且他们还非常想换掉弗里森。”詹姆悄悄说道，给西里斯使了个眼色。“妈妈听说的。”

 

“能给我再递个馅饼吗？还有那个梨。”西里斯对詹姆说。詹姆照做了，于是西里斯拿出丝绸手绢，包好食物放进了书包。面对詹姆异样的眼神，他毛了。“我今晚没力气去厨房了，不行吗？”

 

“三点钟方向，那个女斯莱特林。”詹姆小声警告西里斯。

 

西里斯转身，看是谁来了。安多米达.布莱克。“我靠，”他慌忙起身，抱起书包就跑。“我们快离开这儿，今晚我可不想应付她。”

 

他几乎落荒而逃。其余三人尽力跟上他的脚步。莱姆斯听见安多米达呼唤堂弟的名字，但西里斯没有回头。直到宿舍他才停下，随手把书包扔在床上，毫不在意食物会不会被压坏。他一屁股坐到床边，踢下脚上的靴子。

 

“好啦，”詹姆关上门，背部贴着门背后。他严肃地扫视着三个男孩，莱姆斯抱着胸，准备好帮西里斯应付接下来的拷问。“现在，我要向你们展示的是一份神圣的信任，一个你们永远不能暴露的秘密，”詹姆笑了一下，“尤其别让我妈知道。”

 

他走到西里斯床边，示意彼得靠近点。“是这样的，我告诉了爸爸我们去厨房的事……”

 

彼得惊恐万状地叫了一声，莱姆斯皱眉道：“你告诉你父亲我们违反校规？”他难以置信地问。

 

“我们又不是抢了古灵阁，”詹姆不以为然。“在家我想什么时候去厨房就什么时候去，在这儿为什么不行？反正，他说既然我们要夜里溜出去，那最好不要被抓到。”

 

“说重点。”西里斯不耐烦地说。

 

“坐稳了！”詹姆大声说，从口袋里抽出某样东西，在面前抖开。它一直拖到地上，倾泻着令人难以直视的银灰色光芒。莱姆斯不停地眨眼，试图让双眼聚焦；彼得看呆了眼，手指还咬在唇边忘了放下。

 

西里斯站了起来，他露出了今晚第一个真正的微笑。“不是吧，”他轻言细语地说，“我的天。”

 

“哈哈，正是！”詹姆高兴地说。他捏住另一个角，反手披在身上。

 

突然，他消失了。

 

彼得大叫了一声，他咬到了自己的手指。他连忙拿出来，痛苦不已地甩着手。他在地上边跳边问，“他去哪儿了？他去哪儿了？”

 

西里斯的脸上带着恶魔般的狡黠，“噢，我们将所向披靡！”他在詹姆消失的地方挥舞着手臂，“我们哪儿都可以去！我们什么都可以干！我们再也不用担心费尔奇！再也不用担心那些该死的画像！”

 

“我不明白……”莱姆斯磕磕绊绊地说，“詹姆，这难道是……”

 

“隐形衣！”詹姆一下子掀开，彼得颤抖着尖叫一声。他把隐形衣搭在手臂上，兴奋地在床上蹦了起来。“我们再也不会被抓住了！”他像是想起了什么，转头看向西里斯。“你说呢，布莱克？这下想去厨房了吗？”

 

“今晚就算了吧，”莱姆斯说，“大家一路旅途劳顿，明早还有课呢。我说要不大家上床睡觉吧。”

 

“等我试了那玩意先！”西里斯身手敏捷地从詹姆手里抢走隐形衣，一下子就消失不见了。“太棒了，”他的声音不知从哪儿传来，低声赞叹道，“太棒了，太他妈棒了！”

 

突然，他重新在莱姆斯的床对面出现。他的脸被高兴点亮，坏心情一扫而光。他脱下斗篷还给詹姆，詹姆把它折叠得很小，好装进口袋。

 

“好啦，这是我们之间的秘密，你们听到了吗？”他说，严厉地看着彼得。“我相信你们能保守住秘密吧？”

 

莱姆斯差点笑出来。他就是保守秘密长大的。不过他及时制止了自己，跟着大家一起郑重点头。西里斯的高兴劲儿还没有褪去，他走开去翻出昂贵的睡衣。莱姆斯看着西里斯，想着他的感受和心情。西里斯是詹姆最好的朋友，詹姆在照顾朋友感受方面有点迟钝，但他给予西里斯的欢欣鼓舞是莱姆斯永远无法做到的。他感激地朝詹姆腼腆一笑，詹姆眨了个眼，开始脱衣服。

 

“那这就解决了禁书区的问题，是不是？”西里斯边解开皮带边说，然后脱下长袍，“我们可以随时走进去，就在那货眼皮子底下，想拿哪本书都行。”

 

“直觉告诉我不会那么简单，”詹姆大笑着说。“肯定有保护魔咒之类的。还记得彼得上次忘还书的后果吗，那本讲简易悬浮咒的？”

 

西里斯也笑了。“好吧，有道理，”他说，“但至少混进那儿没问题。我想明天就去。”他一把拽下撩到头顶的袍子，任它随意地落在脚边。接着脱背心。“我觉得你绝对手痒想碰一本，我说的对不对，卢平？”

 

莱姆斯关上储物柜的门，转身想说他不打算为他的朋友们提供借口去乱惹麻烦。但是眼前所见令他瞪大了眼睛，他只能挣扎着说出一句，“哦，西里斯……”

 

高个子男孩一时还没反应过来，此时的他只穿着袜子和内裤站在床边。西里斯一脸迷惑，但很快恐惧就包围了他，他的手飞快地挡到胸前，好像这样就可以遮住自己。

 

两边锁骨上离肩一卡（注2）的距离，都有黑色的淤青，几乎一路延伸到腋下和肩胛骨。红肿的地方紫红色的肌肉纹理清晰可见，边缘已经能看到青色。

 

“我的妈……”詹姆压低了声音，手中的鞋“啪”地一声落到地上。

 

西里斯神采飞扬的笑容变成了绝望。他看起来像一只被逼到死角的困兽，嘴唇无声地翕动着，手指在左边的伤痕边缘颤抖。

 

“西、西里斯，”莱姆斯小声说道，他被眼前的一切吓坏了，西里斯从前光洁无瑕的身躯现在伤痕遍布。“发生了什么？”

 

西里斯的嘴唇蠕动了好久才发出声音。他的声音嘶哑而怨毒。“我来告诉你发生了什么，”他拇指翘向詹姆，“他的父亲送了他一件隐形衣。我的父亲呢，给了我一套三十磅重的礼服。”

 

“礼服？”詹姆无能为力地重复了一遍，“圣诞礼物吗？”

 

“是啊，圣诞礼物。”西里斯狠狠地说，痛苦和愤怒在他的眼中交织。“当你在和埃尔德里奇.麦金农扔鬼飞球的时候，我他妈被困在魔法部整整十三个小时，被拿出来像个违和的服装人偶一样展览。”他握紧拳头，盯着地面。“妈妈说这伤是因为我弯腰驼背地走路像个泥巴种，阿尔法德叔叔说这是因为穿了一件比你人四分之一还重的衣服。”

 

“你去魔法部干什么？”詹姆仍然觉得不可思议。

 

西里斯冷笑了一声。“预言家日报在你身上真是浪费。你就只知道魁地奇。”他朝莱姆斯扬扬头，“你现在也订了报纸，你来告诉他。”

 

“我，我还没看今天的。”莱姆斯指着箱子上卷起的报纸说。

 

西里斯俯身抄起报纸，翻到头版，铺在莱姆斯床上。他强压着怒气指向封面的照片，莱姆斯和詹姆都凑过去一看究竟。

 

照片上，一位高大严肃、身披绶带的巫师在和魔法部部长俄耳甫斯.安德鲁斯握手。照片的一侧站着一小群衣着华美的贵族，其中大多数脸上都带着高傲的神色。他们中有一个小男孩，脸上挂着笑容，骄傲地挺起胸膛。在他旁边，没精打采地垂着头的，正是一个非常熟悉的人影。他身上的礼服长袍有多华丽就有多沉重。

莱姆斯咽了一下，仔细瞧了瞧照片下面的注释：“新晋梅林爵士阿克图勒斯.布莱克，正接受魔法部授爵。”他的目光又不由自主地飘回照片中的西里斯，他和身边自得其乐的人群格格不入，莱姆斯为他感到难受。“这才是他们要你回家的原因。”他轻声说。

 

“非常正确，”西里斯愤怒地说，“他们才不会送我礼物，过问我的课堂表现，或是带我去魁地奇选手家里喝茶。这么急要我回去，就因为我亲爱的祖父，了不起的阿克图勒斯.布莱克获封梅林爵士了，他非得炫耀一把他的家族不可！操、他、妈、的、纯、血、家、族！”他一字一顿，每吐出一个词都狠狠地踢莱姆斯的箱子一脚。

 

寂静，死一般的寂静。彼得缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖。詹姆看上去快吐了。莱姆斯定在原地，充满了惊骇和同情。发泄完的西里斯疲惫地坐到地上，背靠他的床，将头埋到膝盖。

 

最后还是莱姆斯先动了。他跪到西里斯身边，伸出手轻轻抓住他的手肘。“没事了，”他柔声说，“现在回到学校了。”

 

“我都没能和阿尔法德叔叔过星期一，”西里斯的声音突然显得幼小又受伤，“因、因为我抱怨了袍子，她就……”他闭上眼睛，打了个颤，向莱姆斯靠过去。“他也不敢反抗她。”他最后只悄悄说了这句，但莱姆斯明白他原来想说的不是这个。

 

詹姆无言地走向他的橱柜，拿出他的柔软的羊毛睡袍。他小心地绕过莱姆斯的床，也跪在地上，把衣服套在西里斯头顶。“伸头。”西里斯乖乖听话，詹姆把睡袍拉下来，盖住他身上触目惊心的伤痕。“对不起，”他说，“我不该没完没了地说我的生日，我不是有意要让你感觉……”他无助地比了个手势，一时找不到合适的词语。“难过的。”

 

彼得此刻站在床脚，一手扶着床柱。“你妈妈怎么能这么狠心呢？”他无力地问。

 

“很简单。她不关心我。只要我们能像温莎皇室一样出去见人就行。”西里斯的额头抵住膝盖。他的声音又变得充满痛苦和憎恨。“雷古勒斯就不用穿那该死的十八盎司重的衣服，衣服袖子上还有纯银绲边。纯银，你们信吗？居然有半英寸厚！他是次子，他就可以穿切合实际的丝缎，还有好看的银线刺绣。而我是长子，不管进没进格兰芬多，在我们家继承顺序都排第二。我必须看上去像我爸奥赖恩的缩小版。问题在于他是个成年人了……而且他也不垂头丧气。”

 

他安静了一会，整理好自己。然后他正了正酸痛的肩膀，昂起头，交叉双腿。“当然了，这还不算最糟糕的，”他一板一眼地说。

 

“这都不算？”詹姆看上去受到了心灵创伤，莱姆斯很惊讶他还说得出话来。

 

“不算，”西里斯歪嘴笑了一下，“最糟的部分是演讲。该死的授爵仪式花了他妈五个小时，然后是宴会，更多的演讲。要我说，阿尔罗斯.安德鲁斯可有的受了。他祖父大概是全英国最啰嗦的人了。当然，除了我自己的祖父。唯一速战速决的是某个圣芒戈董事会的代表，给一个退休的老治疗师颁发终身成就奖。唱了首歌什么的。”

 

詹姆被逗乐了，西里斯几乎给了他一个笑脸。“真希望我当时手里有烟花啊。”他补了一句。

 

詹姆弹了下舌头。“那算温柔了，布莱克。”他点评了一句试水。

 

“是啊，哎，今天就这样吧。”西里斯站了起来，抖掉詹姆的睡袍。“反正我都脱得一丝不挂了，还不如去冲个澡。”说着，他拿起自己的睡衣，走出了寝室。

水声响起，詹姆转向莱姆斯。

 

“还是不能谈，对吧？”他问。

 

“没错。”莱姆斯轻声说。

 

詹姆不满地皱眉。“你怎么知道他希望这样呢？”

 

“因为换作是我，我就会如此希望。”莱姆斯小声说道，别开了头。他站起身，捡起刚刚掉落的睡衣，爬回床上。这时，他发现詹姆一直在背后盯着他。

 

“莱姆斯……”詹姆欲言又止。

 

“什么事？”

 

“你不会……那个，也有淤青藏起来不给我们看吧？别误会，我这么问是因为你一直关着床帘换衣服。”詹姆不敢直视他的眼睛。

 

莱姆斯摇摇头。淤青倒是没有，莱姆斯无望地想。“我只是不好意思，我说过的，还记得吗？”

 

詹姆做了个“噢”的口型，莱姆斯放下了帘子。等他换完衣服撩开帘子，看见西里斯正走进房间。

 

“顺便一说，波特，过了今晚我们就别聊我家的事了。”他轻快地说，大步走向他的床，扑了上去。

 

“我压根没想聊。”詹姆笑道。

 

“还有卢平，别伤心啦，”他又说道，“不就是复活节荣誉奖和重死人的礼袍嘛，他们又没把我拴在地牢里，每隔四十分钟来上一次钻心咒。家家有本难念的经——除了这位完美的波特先生。但这并不妨碍我们成为开心快乐、适应生活的强者啊！你说对吧？”

 

詹姆手里拿着莱姆斯的报纸，盯着照片上的脸看了半天。“最后再问一个问题，”他说。“你堂姐安多米达怎么不在？难闻的纳西莎小姐呢？她们这么幸运可以不来啊？”

 

“她们是妈妈那边儿的。”西里斯翻了个身，四仰八叉地躺在床上，满足地叹了口气。“她们也参加了仪式，这是自然，只不过没出现在照片里而已。站在雷古勒斯背后的就是内特叔叔和卢克丽霞阿姨。”

 

“他们看上去不错啊，”詹姆说，试图往好处想。“骄傲是骄傲，讲究过了头，但不算坏吧。”

 

“我不知道；我们很少来往。”西里斯故意咬文嚼字，“他们的圈子跟我们不一样。而且说实话，我觉得比起我和雷古勒斯，他们更喜欢普雷威特那边的侄子侄女。他们还是新婚夫妇的时候就一直和普雷威特们一起玩——那是我出生之前好久的事了。还有，我似乎记得我说过不要讨论我的家事？”

 

西里斯的招牌防御术：讽刺，黑色幽默，和懒洋洋的笑容。全然没有刚才那个蹲在地上哭的小男孩的脆弱与不安。莱姆斯很佩服西里斯的自控力，但又隐隐为他感到悲伤。詹姆和彼得也准备上床了，莱姆斯侧躺着看西里斯在床上摆成大字，心满意足地晃着他的脚丫。詹姆熄灭了床头灯，莱姆斯放下床帘，盖好被子。

 

～discidium～

 

半夜，莱姆斯听到闷闷的抽泣声。他花了几分钟才意识到这声音并非来自于自己。他连忙爬出被窝，结果因为起的太快而头晕，不得不在床边站了一下。他光脚走向隔壁床，轻轻撩开一边床帘。看到埋进枕头里的黑色脑袋，他微颤着伸出手，抚摸他的头发。

 

西里斯感觉到他的触摸，身体僵硬了一下，滚到一边，吸吸鼻子，用手背抹掉眼泪。他在逃避。

 

“别担心，”莱姆斯耳语道，几个月前上一次撞见西里斯哭泣时他也是这么安慰他的。“我不会告诉别人的。”

 

西里斯坐了起来，挪过去靠着另一边床头板。“魔杖给我，”他嘘声说，“赶紧进来，别把詹姆吵醒了。”

 

莱姆斯照做了，他把魔杖递给西里斯，爬上了他的床。他跪在床边塞好帘子，然后盘腿坐在大床中央，以免挤到他的朋友。

 

“荧光闪烁。”西里斯说。他的杖尖射出耀眼的光芒，使莱姆斯短暂地目眩了几秒。他把亮度调低，光线在他泪眼婆娑的脸和珍珠纽扣的睡衣上反射。“我没想吵醒你的，”他发出了一个介乎叹气和轻笑之间的声音。“我听起来真像你啊，有没有？”

 

“那我也模仿你一下吧，”莱姆斯说，“做噩梦了？”

 

西里斯摇摇头。“压根没睡，”他咕哝道，“多半因为在火车上睡多了。”

 

听了这话莱姆斯的心猛地疼了一下。如果西里斯不是从噩梦中惊醒的，那就是说这些眼泪都来自于他清醒时的思想。“你想聊聊吗？”莱姆斯说，“我是个好倾听者。”

 

“这下你听起来真像我了，”西里斯怒道，“我说这句话的时候也这么讨厌吗？”

 

“差不多吧，”莱姆斯笑了一下。他几乎谢天谢地西里斯的嘴角也上扬了。

 

然而这个笑容转瞬即逝。西里斯在袖子上擦了擦眼睛，看上去还是那么伤心憔悴。“我把自己搞得像个大混蛋，”他咕哝道，“我本来不想让你们知道这些破事儿的，梅林爵士什么的。我当然没法阻止它在报纸头版上张牙舞爪，但是这个……你懂吧。”他模糊地指了指自己的肩膀。

 

“这真的是衣服造成的吗？”莱姆斯大着胆子问道。

 

西里斯点头。“真的。不知道什么样的疯子才会设计出这么恐怖的东西，但是我发誓，以后我就算什么都不穿也不会再让她把那衣服套在我身上了。”他垂下眼睛。“其实我本来可以说动她打消这个念头的，只是我一开始就把她惹毛了，”他小声说。“早知道我第一次就写一封愚蠢的回信了。”

 

莱姆斯不知道该说什么。他甚至不确定西里斯是否需要他回应，或许他只是需要一个人倾听，就像庞弗雷夫人经常为莱姆斯所扮演的角色。他等待着。

 

“怎么说呢……跟她唱反调我就很开心，你懂吗？”西里斯说，“就好像我有了控制的能力，有选择的余地。但在五百里之外做出选择很容易，跟她在同一屋檐下就不是很聪明了。”西里斯埋头玩弄着他的手指。“我真的以为……我没想到……我写那封短笺的时候是真的以为这正合她意。没人跟我说这他妈关梅林爵士什么事啊。”

 

“你跟她解释了没？”莱姆斯说。心想还是不要提醒他有几封信他看都没看就烧了。

 

西里斯挖苦地大笑。“我试过，”他说，“但谁让我先无视了她呢？彼得说的对，她不喜欢被忽视。”他深深地叹了一口气。“她真是倒了血霉，生了我这么个没出息的儿子。”

 

“别这么说你自己，”莱姆斯说，心如刀绞地意识到原话应该是西里斯的妈妈说的。“说多了你也会开始相信的。”

 

“说的对，”西里斯更像是告诉自己，“没错。如果我真信了她的邪，那她岂不是就赢了？”

 

莱姆斯没说话。西里斯自顾自地点头。“是的。不能让她赢。她在我朋友面前羞辱了我——第几次了？但这一点我绝不能让步。”他抬头，微笑，笑得像个孩子。“我回到学校了，她能拿我怎样？最多就是吼叫信轰炸。至少吼叫信不会唾沫横飞。”

 

莱姆斯假装笑了笑，因为他知道这种时候就该这么做。西里斯高兴地歪歪头，但马上他又正经起来。

“我能求你件事吗？”他说，“别告诉詹姆和彼得。我不想让他们知道，他们不理解。但你理解我，对吗？”

 

西里斯的声音很低，有点颤抖。莱姆斯很庆幸自己能如实地点头。

 

“那就好。”西里斯停顿了很长时间。“莱姆斯？”他忽然低声问道。“你有没有觉得，有时候真的很难？”

 

“什么很难？”莱姆斯明知故问，努力赶走发生在自己身上的噩梦。

 

“不去嫉妒别人。”他的声音几不可闻。“就好比詹姆，当他说起他的魔法蛋糕和法国之旅，或是他吹嘘他昂贵的生日礼物，而你得到的却只是一本书和一套二手的象棋？”

 

“那可是妈妈在牛津大学读书时候的象棋！”莱姆斯不满地捍卫道，声音过于大了点。他压低声音继续说，“你不懂，西里斯。她把她最宝贝的东西都给我了，而我——”他住了口，暗自责骂自己太不体贴，西里斯如果有那样的母亲，自己再说妈妈的好真是雪上加霜。这简直比詹姆的无心之谈更伤人。

 

西里斯倒没想那么多。“但是他的生活怎么就那么完美呢？”他微弱地抗议。“还和麦金农家一起过复活节……你知道吗，我自从夏天以来就没摸过扫帚了。”他犹豫着加了一句，“我真的好想和阿尔法德叔叔一起过周一啊，那会让一切都……哎，好受点。”

 

即使是那么黯淡的光也掩盖不了西里斯羞愧的脸红。“我知道，我不该嫉妒詹姆。”他咕哝道。“我应该为之高兴，至少我们其中一人拥有美满的生活。你看他的时候就不会红眼，对吧？我想你不会。”

 

“有时候吧，”莱姆斯坦白道。他想到詹姆拥有强壮、健康的身体——完全的人类身体，他与人交往和蔼可亲，他从不掩饰自己的所思所想。“有时候我还是会嫉妒的，就那么一点点。”

 

西里斯微微点了点头，飞快地向莱姆斯投去一个感激不尽的眼神。“我也是，”他小声说道，叹了口气，用手掌揉了揉脸。“我想我还是睡一会好了，”他掀开被子伸进腿，“你也去睡吧，你不是六点就起床了吗。”

 

莱姆斯点点头。他爬到床边，摸到床帘缝。“好好睡吧，”他说，“你放心，我不说。”

 

“我知道，”西里斯回给他一个小小的、腼腆的笑。“你也可以相信我，莱姆斯。什么时候找我说都行。”

 

莱姆斯痛苦地吞咽了一下。“呃，我没什么可说的。”他卡壳了。

 

西里斯注视了他很久。浅灰色的眼睛在魔杖的光芒里显得执著热烈而洞穿一切。“当然，没什么可说的。”他最后说道，令人难以捉摸。“诺克斯。”

 

他们又被扔回了黑暗。莱姆斯感觉有一根光滑的木头戳着他的手臂。

 

“帮我放回去好不好？”西里斯小声说。他躺下来拱进舒适的被窝，床垫因为他的动作微微摇晃。

 

莱姆斯滑下另一个男孩的床，把魔杖放回原处。回到自己的床上，床单已经变冷，他蜷缩在被子下面，久久无法入眠。一方面他忧虑西里斯明显看穿了自己遮遮掩掩，另一方面，他很确定西里斯自己也有所隐瞒。他没有完全吐露这个假期布莱克老宅里到底发生了些什么，但最糟糕的是，他所讲出来的就已经够可怕了。

——第二十四章完——

注1:赫布里底群岛：贝塔.麦克法斯蒂的故乡，她家以驯龙闻名。


	25. 第二十五章：出师未捷

第二天，詹姆安静得反常。他没有一大早的就活蹦乱跳地戳彼得的肋骨，而是留给莱姆斯去温柔地叫醒。他没有在下楼吃早饭的路上唧唧喳喳说个不停，而是低着头安静地走在西里斯背后。他没有打开家里的爱心包裹向大家高调展示，而是无言地递给彼得让他替自己分发。他没有在弗利维教授的课上小声接话，而是正襟危坐埋头盯着课本。

 

“我受不了了！”四位好朋友离开变形术教室后西里斯突然大声说。他一个转身，对詹姆说道，“你能不能说点什么？”

 

詹姆抬头看着他，琥珀色的眼睛现出难色。“你想要我说什么？”他问。

 

“说你饿了。说夏洛特.怀特真烦，不就是用手帕变出的蛋壳更像个袜子么，至于哭唧唧个没完。说彼得别再那样拽着你的胳膊了行不行。随便，说什么都行！”西里斯手舞足蹈。“这了无生气虐得我一分一秒都受不了了！”

 

“我没有了无生气，我只是不想自吹自擂。”詹姆说。

 

西里斯哼了一声。“说什么啊你？你要是不自吹自擂我们就无话可说了。行，那我们大家都闭嘴吧。”他摆出一个经典的姿势，伸出双手，偏过头，就像压在一块看不见的玻璃上。

 

“我昨天就一直在自吹自擂，然后就惹你生气了啊。”詹姆试图讲道理。“如果我闭嘴能让你高兴的话，我愿意这么做。”

 

“不能。”西里斯蛮不讲理地说，“我只想忘掉假期、我妈和那该死的梅林爵士，回归我的正常生活。我正常生活的很大一部分就是听你自吹自擂。所以请你继续。这会让你感觉更像你。”

 

“但什么才能让你感觉更像你自己呢？”詹姆问。但他已经有了答案，一抹顽皮的微笑爬上他的嘴角。

 

他的话有着神奇的魔力。西里斯邪恶地笑了。“我让你猜三次。”他兴奋地说。

 

~discidium~

 

坐在行李箱上的莱姆斯乐不可支地旁观西里斯和詹姆练习披着隐形衣一起行动。不过，他看到的其实只是撩动的床帘、掉落的书本和胡乱散落的衣服。他当然知道自己该去看黑魔法防御术课的作业，但眼前的景象太可爱了，令人无法装作若无其事。他听着他俩无形的声音互相瞎指挥。

 

“先迈左脚，预备——嗷，波特，你踩到我的脚了！” 

 

“把你的胳膊肘从我的耳边拿开！你这个笨拙的大巨怪。” 

 

“大哥，你能先别把脑袋塞在我胳膊下面吗？” 

 

“闭上嘴走行不行？我们走到门口。准备好了吗？右——” 

 

“我说先迈左脚！迈右脚我脑子反应不过来。” 

 

“这是我的隐形衣，所以由我来喊口令。你只有听话的份儿。右——该死！我的眼镜！” 

 

“搞不懂你为什么不摘了，这里面跟起雾的窗户一样。我连方向都看不清。” 

 

“那是因为你面前堆了好几层。来，我们把它朝左边拉一点。” 

 

“我的左边还是你的左边？” 

 

“逆时针方向，懂了吧？” 

 

“脚。”莱姆斯提醒道。有两双鞋凭空出现。

 

“都怪你，谁让你长那么长的胳膊的？”他们遮好下面，詹姆埋怨道。

 

“啊！看着点，往哪儿戳呢？我以后还要用我的脾脏呢。”

 

“我们再来一遍。右脚，一二一……”

 

有个庞然大物撞上了彼得的床柱，晃得整个床都在动，彼得尖叫着。接着一声吃痛的叫声，“你不是负责带路的吗？带哪儿去了？”西里斯吭哧吭哧地问。

 

“你看下路也不会死啊。”詹姆生气地说。

 

“你父母没让你上过舞蹈课吗？领舞的人负责看路，我就负责微笑就好了。”

 

“舞蹈课？”

 

“尽管笑吧，波特，但是记住，莱姆斯看不见你，所以你可没有观众。”

 

“哪种舞？华尔兹？加沃特？别告诉我……是加亚尔德舞。”

 

“我就知道！你没上过你怎么知道——嗷！你这一下子是故意的！”

 

“你要是再不走我就还打你。这次我们按你的方法来，好不好？一、二、三，左脚……”

 

“这下就对了嘛，”西里斯听起来非常得意，“我就跟你说左——老天爷啊！”

 

詹姆床脚旁边有一堆皱巴巴的校袍，它们跳了一下，绊到地上。只听一声巨大的碰撞声，詹姆滚进了视线，算他反应快，翻了一个干净利落的前滚翻。西里斯的头、腿和左边肩膀出现在地板中央，怪异地散开着。他坐了起来，露出一只胳膊肘，恼怒地瞪着詹姆。

 

他们互相干瞪眼，显然不知该哭还是该笑。突然，詹姆没忍住大笑起来，顿时两个人便笑作一团，气都喘不过来。

 

莱姆斯看见彼得一脸崇拜，再转头看詹姆，他拿着眼镜的手很不稳，正忙着用长袍袖口蹭掉笑出来的眼泪。西里斯缺胳膊少腿地躺在地上，笑到无法自理，抽搐的样子活像一只翻过来的瓢虫。

 

“你……看起来……就像……把自己分体了！”詹姆哈哈大笑，把眼镜戴回鼻子上，“只是……没……没流血……”

 

“……翻滚得……像条……彩球鱼……”西里斯挣扎着说。他抓着自己的腰——这就是说他的左手看上去抓着空气，却用力得指关节都发白了。

 

“生气……告诉你的……先……右……脚……”

 

“我——嗷！停——噢。别笑，我们不能笑了……”西里斯气喘吁吁地说，他的眉毛痛苦地扭在一起，依然无法抑制笑意。詹姆的嘴唇因为喘不过气来而发青，但他也停不下来。

 

一股火辣辣的刺痛感结束了莱姆斯的愉悦。他摸着长袍下收缩的伤疤，倒吸了一口气。他小心地呼吸了几次，痛得笑不出来。

 

西里斯和詹姆张大嘴呼吸了好几次，也终于平静下来。西里斯躺在地板上，应该是四仰八叉地，因为看不见他的右手，这也很难说。詹姆站直了身体，脸上挂着大大的微笑，揉着肋骨。西里斯从地上爬起来，终于想起脱掉隐形衣。詹姆整理好自己，非常郑重地望着他的朋友。

 

“我们还没准备好。”他尽量严肃地说。

 

西里斯嗤之以鼻，结果却不得不叫唤着抓住自己笑弯了的腰。“停下，”他恳求道，然而笑容顽固地待在他脸上。“说真的，停一会。”

 

当大家都能自如地呼吸，隐形衣折好放进兜里后，詹姆开口说道：“我是认真的，我们真的没有准备好。”

 

西里斯点头表示赞同。“我们要是像这样夜游，全校都得知道了，”他貌似无辜地扭了扭眉毛。“那没办法，看来你只好先借给我一个人使用了。”

 

“哦，没门，”詹姆说。“你可不许私自行动。按你的性格，下一秒就该偷邓布利多的魔杖，在斯拉格霍恩教授的办公室门外指挥鬼魂交响乐团了。再说了，这是我的。就算我们要单独冒险，我想也应该由我来开这个先河吧。”

 

西里斯嘟起嘴。“我以为这个练习的意义在于让我找回原来的自己，”他闹脾气了。“这不应该是我们的任务嘛？”

 

“哦，当然，”詹姆拖长音调说。“首要任务，但前提是不能让我爸爸心爱的隐形衣在开学第一天就被没收了。我原以为现在你已经学会磨刀不误砍柴工的道理了。”

 

西里斯打了个响指。“磨刀。正是我现在最需要的。谢了朋友，你提醒我了。” 

 

詹姆不解地皱眉。“我不懂你什么意思。”他说。 

 

“我们几乎一学期都在练习这些可爱的咒语。不应该给它们一个机会闪亮登场吗？”灰色的眼镜里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。 

 

“你意思是终于要向鼻涕精动手了吗？”詹姆急不可待地问。莱姆斯艰难地咽了一口口水。 

 

“事实上，我心目中有个更好的人选，”西里斯激动地搓着手。“伊凡.罗齐尔。” 

 

“斯内普大概更有挑战性点吧，”詹姆指出。“我不记得罗齐尔何时施过哪怕一个像样的咒语。”

 

“那更好，”西里斯恶毒地说，“我就是要让他看看到底谁才是哑炮。”

 

“有故事？”詹姆偏头问道。“你们俩很熟？”

 

“可以这么说吧，”西里斯告诉他。“我们是堂亲。好吧，不是严格意义上的那种，但我们共享同一个极其讨厌的阿姨。幸运的是，我可不是跟她有直系血缘关系的那一个。反正，有也是八杆子都打不着的关系。”

 

“我懂了。”詹姆明了地点头。“既然你没法直接向你家庭反抗，这算最好的替代品了。”

 

“我想或者也可以挑纳西莎，”西里斯考虑道，一脸坏笑；“但是悄悄告诉你吧，我害怕她会找她姐姐半夜把我杀了。”

 

詹姆扑哧一乐，摇摇头。“安多米达哪儿会谋杀你。在我看来她更像那种’西里斯我对你失望至极’的类型。”

 

从西里斯.布莱克的表情来看，莱姆斯可以下定论詹姆的评论并没有达到揶揄的效果，虽然他不觉得自己能做得更好。“我承认，向四年级下手当然刺激多了，”西里斯说，“但今晚就是伊凡了。”

 

“今晚？”詹姆说，“今晚我们上哪儿找他去？这个点儿他肯定已经回到斯莱特林的老巢了。我们连他们的公共休息室在哪都不知道。”

 

“别告诉他，”莱姆斯轻声说，他鼓起勇气插话，因为他有把握一定能把大家逗笑。“他只会说’让彼得去找好了’。”

 

詹姆吃吃笑了，彼得也紧张地笑了。西里斯装作十分愤慨。“如果你们不注意生活处处留心的话，我也帮不了你们。”他吸了吸鼻子。紧接着他笑了，眨眨眼。“你们真以为有布莱克会不知道斯莱特林公共休息室在哪吗？”

 

詹姆张嘴本打算说句什么俏皮话，但很快闭嘴把话咽了回去。莱姆斯意识到这句玩笑肯定跟西里斯的家庭有关。很好，他想道，詹姆终于开始意识到有些玩笑话是不太合时宜的。但是，他的不言语留下了一阵尴尬的沉默，而莱姆斯不知该说什么才能填满这个空缺。

 

“嗯，那，它在哪儿呢？”彼得问，“还是说要让我们猜呀？”

 

“在地牢啊，这不明摆着吗。”西里斯说着，从地上站起来，挑剔地弹了弹他的长袍。“大家不要那么惊讶嘛。”

 

“要我说，真是太配他们了。”詹姆高兴地说。“好了，现在我们知道罗齐尔住在哪里。但是我们要怎么进去呢？我们不知道口令。”

 

西里斯淘气地扭动着眉毛，一上一下完全互不干扰，看起来真是有趣又诡异。“噢这简单。”他说。

 

~discidium~

 

“我不知道——”

 

“放宽心，”西里斯说，“隐形衣下不会有别人踩你的脚，”西里斯不悦地瞪了詹姆一眼，“或者拿魔杖戳你。”

 

“我担心——”

 

“别担心，”詹姆安慰他。“你只要隐藏好自己，剩下的事水到渠成。只需要走进去，扔下便条，等门开的时候再溜出来。”

 

“我以为如果有单人冒险的机会，你会想试试看。”莱姆斯赶在他俩再次打断他之前迅速说完。

 

“这算不上单人冒险，”詹姆坚决地说。“这是集体行动，因此需要我们分工合作。彼得负责放风，西里斯负责上阵，我来做他的副手。下战书的就只剩你了。”

 

“这不应该是副手的工作吗？”莱姆斯弱弱地抗议。

 

“理论上来说，是的，”西里斯仔细考虑了一下说，“但如果他做了，你有什么乐趣可言呢？”

 

不用溜进斯莱特林公共休息室的乐趣，莱姆斯暗想。但他不能大声说出口；他们会认为他胆小怕事。

“要是我被抓到了怎么办？”莱姆斯屏气凝神，脚尖摩擦着大理石地板。

 

詹姆和西里斯对视了一眼。西里斯耸耸肩。“那我建议你不要被抓到。”他懒洋洋地说。莱姆斯想，要是他这话是想安慰他，那他可完全没达到效果。

 

楼上的走廊传来一声尖利的口哨声，紧接着是彼得极度紧张的声音：“哦，不好意思。我正要去猫头鹰棚屋……它是在楼上吗？”

 

“时机到了！”西里斯嘶声说道。他飞快地贴着墙根坐下，慵懒地靠着墙壁，一双长腿拦住过道。

 

“进去，放下信，出来，”詹姆谆谆教导。他拿出隐形衣，展开后披在莱姆斯身上。“别这样杵在路中央；虽然穿了隐形衣你还是有实体的。”

 

莱姆斯迈开碎步跑到西里斯鉴定为入口的墙边。转角处传来脚步声，詹姆靠着拱门，双手插兜，努力扮出一脸无辜。西里斯头向后仰，双手交叉置于脑后，坐直了一点点，装出一副非常可信的焦虑样子。

 

然而，当看清来者是谁后，他就不屑伪装了。白金色的头发，斯莱特林的找球手和级长。莱姆斯绞尽脑汁回忆他叫什么，却听到西里斯说出了他的名字。

 

“卢修斯.马尔福。”他冷冷地说，成功做到了迅速站起来和一脸冷漠两件事。

 

这位级长轻蔑地扭曲着嘴唇，但他的手伸进了长袍，不由分说地掏出了魔杖。“布莱克，”他冷冷地说，“这么晚了一年级生应该待在他们的公共休息室。”

 

“好好看看你的规章手册，级长，”西里斯说，“还有手表。现在才七点半。”

 

莱姆斯咬住舌尖。计划不是这样的，按照计划西里斯应该表现得惊慌失措，请求见见安多米达。这么桀骜不驯的态度可不会给他们好果子吃。

 

马尔福冷漠地打量着他。“那也没有理由在斯莱特林走廊里闲逛。趁我还没关你俩禁闭赶紧走。”

 

“谁说我们是在闲逛？”詹姆带着胜利般的微笑说，“我们有正事。”

 

“是吗？”这位级长说，“什么样的正事？”

 

“我要见我的堂姐。”西里斯傲慢地说。莱姆斯几乎同时在心里纠正他：是“需要”，不是“要”，而且他的语气应该是着急的，睁大眼睛一脸无辜，他发誓莱姆斯一定能成功的时候做的就挺好。

 

“我可以向你保证她不想见你，布莱克。”马尔福说，他握魔杖的那只手抽动着。

 

“要是我在你的学院，你就不会是这个语气了。”西里斯说，掂量着眼前年长点的男孩。他抬起下巴，脸上一副非常高傲的神色。“我向你保证，她很想见我，有眼力见的话现在就进去把她给我叫出来。”他给出一种令人毛骨悚然的微笑，莱姆斯以前从未在他脸上见过类似的表情。“我似乎记得，通常情况下马尔福是不敢违逆布莱克的吧。”

 

“或许是吧，”他妥协道，“但通常情况下这个布莱克也不该受尽白眼呀，对不对？”

 

“白眼？”西里斯冷笑了一声，“我不指望你会阅读，马尔福，但至少报纸上的图片总看得懂吧？”

 

“啊，是啊，”大点的男孩说，“梅林爵士。我听说你母亲的爸爸又没选上（注1）。可惜。”

 

“可惜你的祖父只是一个打肿脸充胖子的乡绅农民。”西里斯嘲笑道。詹姆非常努力想和他对上视线，他和莱姆斯一样紧张这场对话会有什么下场。他们的工作应该只是让一个斯莱特林开门，好让莱姆斯溜进去，然后找到安多米达，这样他就有机会再出来。如果西里斯再这么继续无法无天，他们很可能会面临跟一个五年级决斗——还是一个很厉害的五年级。莱姆斯把隐形衣抓得更紧了一点。

 

马尔福作势向前一倾，顺手递出魔杖。西里斯粲然一笑，也抽出他的魔杖。詹姆介入了他俩之间。

 

“我们没想惹麻烦的，”詹姆和事佬般地说，“能不能拜托你就去告诉他堂姐一声？那什么，级长不应该向低年级学生伸出援手吗？”

 

大点的男孩收回魔杖，却仍然小心对准了西里斯。“很好，”他冷冰冰地说，声音因为强压怒火而紧绷。“去另一条走廊上等着。我们不想要自命不凡的格兰芬多小崽子在我们门外闲逛。”

 

詹姆和西里斯没有再提出异议，虽然西里斯是横着走的，小心不把自己的背部暴露给敌人。

 

他们走了之后，级长转过身。莱姆斯的一颗心提到了嗓子眼；那双冰冷、愤怒的眼睛正盯着他的方向。马尔福向前跨了两大步，距离近到莱姆斯的鼻尖差点就能碰上他的手臂。

 

“泽蝮蛇。”马尔福轻声低语，墙壁打开，他走了进去。

 

莱姆斯迟疑了一秒。詹姆和西里斯都指望着他呢，他绝望地想。他做了一次深呼吸，向大门迈去。但还没等他鼓足勇气，门就关上了，差点夹到他的鼻子。

 

莱姆斯惊恐地伸手去推那块石头。隐形衣无法隔绝寒意的渗入。他心跳加速，几乎要跳出胸腔。他搞砸了。他们给了他那么简单一个任务——进去，放下信，出来——他却在第一步就搞砸了。都怪他犹豫了那么一下，机会就此错过。

 

他认识到，现在他必须等另一个斯莱特林进去，或者等安多米达出来。但说不定马尔福根本就不会去找她；西里斯和詹姆对他来说当然没什么好怕的，看刚才那个样子他也不是很情愿去帮西里斯做事。但是应该很快就有下一个人出现。或者他也可以自己说出口令——但是门开了却没有斯莱特林学生进去会显得很奇怪。

 

正当他急得团团转时，脚步声再次响起。是詹姆和西里斯，他们有说有笑地一起回来了。

 

“现在干嘛？”詹姆问。 

 

“现在我们等，只需一小会，”西里斯说。“她马上就会下来；你也看到她昨晚着急的样了。一心只想知道我没事。多米总是担心这担心那。” 

 

“我在想那里面会是怎样一幅光景，”詹姆说，目光转向斯莱特林的入口墙。

 

“一水的绿色和银色，有很多厚重的大椅子，”西里斯说。看见詹姆惊讶的表情，他耸耸肩解释道，“去年夏天我和多米聊过。她说了很多。不过，呃，那是以前了。” 

 

莱姆斯感到此刻他应该现身才对，承认他搞砸了并承担相应的后果。但他们应该会很失望吧；他们如此信任他，把最关键的第一步都交给他，他却辜负了他们。他再说什么都无济于事了，他们大概都不愿相信他努力过。他满脑子都是他们会怎么批评他，以前听过无数遍的污言秽语充斥着他的脑海，他发现自己无法移动一分。他无助地站在原地，他们看不见也帮不了他。这时候詹姆挠了挠脖子。

 

“你觉得马尔福真的会去找她吗？他看上去想把你给炸了。他不见得会突然转性听你差遣。” 

 

西里斯耸耸肩。“管他呢，反正很快也会有别人来。莱姆斯很聪明，他知道见机行事。” 

 

“要我说应该我亲自出马，”詹姆说。“他看起来吓得半死，不是吗？” 

 

莱姆斯感到自己的耳朵尖烧了起来。詹姆不相信他有能力办到，他这不是正应了詹姆的话吗。他们再也不会想要他加入什么冒险了。他失去了所有力气。或许如果他一直站在这儿，他们就会等不及然后先回宿舍。他可以等到所有人都睡着了再偷偷回去。这样至少可以把失败推迟到明天早上。

 

“他没问题，”西里斯坚定地说。他的信心比詹姆的怀疑更让人难受。“他是个坚强的孩子。” 

 

詹姆轻声笑了。“我可以想到很多词来描述莱姆斯.卢平，坚强可不会是其中之一。” 

 

西里斯长长地盯了他一会。“那我建议你可以检查一下眼镜了，波特，”他阴沉地说，“有时候你连眼皮子底下发生的事都看不见。” 

 

“你小心千万别近视，不然有的损你的。”詹姆保证道。他又看了一眼墙。“应该我来的，”他又说了一遍，“他连恶作剧是什么都不知道。” 

 

这话很伤人，却又无法反驳。莱姆斯咬住颤抖的下唇。他们这时候就已经开始说这些话了，在他们以为他在墙另一边的时候。 

 

“一回生二回熟，”西里斯顽固地说。“他还没有转过弯来，但是慢慢地他一定会发现违反校规的好。令人放松。惬意。大有裨益。” 

 

詹姆翻了个白眼，显然懒得去琢磨西里斯的短句子。他开始踱步。“她到底下不下来？能不能快点？其他人去哪儿了？不可能所有的斯莱特林今晚都窝在地牢里了吧？彼得呢？”

 

“我去看看，”西里斯说完，朝对面动身。他与莱姆斯擦肩而过，莱姆斯躲避不及，两人的手臂险些蹭上。

 

詹姆继续踱步，摇头晃脑，偶尔抬头望着天花板。后来他无聊得不行，开始拿出魔杖来抛接着玩。西里斯拖着彼得回来了。

 

“看样子整个地牢都空了，”西里斯埋怨道，“佩蒂格鲁说除了马尔福他再也没见到其他任何人。”

“他用恶目（注2）看了我一眼。”彼得惊魂未定地说。

 

西里斯哂笑道，“别紧张，”他说，“那是怒目，不是恶目，而且安多米达说他一直都那样。这是马尔福家族传统，就跟圣灵降临节把家养小精灵推下屋顶看他们会不会弹起来一样。”

 

“你内部消息知道得真多耶！”詹姆表示钦佩。然后他不耐烦地跺跺脚。“为什么还没人出来啊？”

 

“你们说，他不会暴露了吧？”彼得不安地说，“他们该不会——该不会对他做什么吧？”

 

西里斯的脸刷地变白了。“嘿，你说的对，”他看着詹姆。“他说的对。万一他被发现了呢？”他卷起袖子，抽出魔杖。“我们必须得进去。我们必须得帮他！不能让莱姆斯独自面对那群斯莱特林，这是他们的地盘！”

 

“我们能做什么呢？”詹姆问，“我们又不知道口令。”

 

“我们……我们可以去找梅多斯！”西里斯说。他听上去已经有点狂乱，到处张望，好像答案会自己从地里冒出来似的。“就这么办。梅多斯。当然，我们肯定会因为想潜入别的学院而受罚，但是跟卢修斯.马尔福和罗道夫斯.莱斯特兰奇这种人比起来麦格算什么啊。我……我留在这儿看能不能伺机进去，你俩快去找梅多斯。”

 

詹姆默然点了点头。彼得吓坏了。“可、可是我们会被关禁闭的！”他抗议道。

 

“那又怎样？”詹姆大声说，他的担心不逊于西里斯。“莱姆斯是我们的朋友；我们不能把他丢到蛇窝里不管！是我们教唆他这么做的——”

 

“逼他这么做的，”西里斯纠正道。

 

“我们一定要把他救出来！”

 

这比跟上马尔福更需要勇气，但莱姆斯还是做到了。他挺直自己瘦弱的小肩膀，抖落了隐形衣。其他人长出了一口气，迅速围住了他。大家七嘴八舌的，莱姆斯都弄不清谁说了什么。

 

“你没事吧？”

 

“他们看见你了吗？”

 

“他们对你动手了吗？”

 

“你把便条放在哪儿了？”

 

“你是怎么出来的？门都没开！”

 

“告诉我他们对你做了什么！”

 

莱姆斯盯着自己的鞋子，一声不吭地抬起颤抖的手给他们看，西里斯约伊凡.罗齐尔出来的便条还握在他手里。“我、我没成功，”他小声说，“我、我努力了，但是门关得太快了，我……”

 

他说不下去了。他站在原地，身体因为难过而僵硬。他低着头，不想看见朋友失望的脸。

 

詹姆捡起地上的斗篷。西里斯抽走了莱姆斯手里的便条。“门关得太快了？”他重复了一遍。

 

在莱姆斯听来这就是谴责。他的脸因为羞愧而烧了起来。“我等得太久了。我不想离他太近，而、而且我等得太久了。”他希望他们能快点朝他吼。他眨眨眼，逼回自我厌恶的泪水。他真是什么事都做不好。

 

“早说了我来嘛，”詹姆温和地说。

 

莱姆斯轻轻点了点头。“对不起，”他小声说，无法控制自己的声音不要颤抖。

 

“嘿！”西里斯抓住他的肩膀轻轻摇晃。“嘿！”

 

莱姆斯咽了一口，强迫自己和那双严峻的灰眼睛对视。西里斯弯了弯嘴唇。

 

“你该不会是要哭了吧？嗯？”詹姆不舒服地问。

 

“当然不会，”西里斯干脆地说。他的目光紧紧锁住莱姆斯，不许他别开视线。“这没什么大不了，”他说，“你不必那么自责。”

 

莱姆斯终于看向一边，垂下头。“我辜负了你们，”他小声说，“我连进都没进去。”

 

“天啊，原来你担心的是这个？”詹姆大笑道，“进不去就进不去呗。又不是世界末日了。试想，万一你进去了却没法出来……”

 

“我知道，”莱姆斯说，“我听见你们说的话了。”

 

詹姆有点脸红。“听着，我不是说不信任你能办到……”

 

“他意思是他那么逼你就是个混蛋。”西里斯帮他说完。他瞥了一眼詹姆，詹姆迅速点头表示附和。

 

莱姆斯再次热泪盈眶，但这次是感激的泪水。他们没有生气。就算他们有点失望也很努力不让他看出来。“对不起，”他又说了一遍。

 

“计划有误而已啦，”西里斯说，“还记得那次弗利维和粉笔吗？”

 

莱姆斯想起当时的情景，点头微笑。

 

“计划总是赶不上变化，”詹姆同意，“看来我们得另想法子弄他出来了。”

 

“我已经有主意了。”西里斯煞有介事地说。

 

“什么主意？”彼得说。

 

西里斯露齿一笑。“明天我亲自去问。魔药课之后。这样还更有乐趣。”

 

莱姆斯感到他的内脏又搅作一团。“明天？可我们今晚不就是为了让你高兴才出来的吗？”

 

话一出口他就后悔了。傻瓜，他告诉自己，枉费西里斯还看好他。

 

西里斯却笑得很开心。“给那个自以为是的家伙点颜色比咒昏六个伊凡.罗齐尔还爽，”他说，眼神迷离起来。“你们知道吗，我三岁的时候，在他父母的庄园里他带我去了鸟类饲养场——去看看孔雀，他是这么说的。但实际上他把我推进了观赏池。毁掉了我最好的袍子，还让我挨了一顿——好骂。幸运的是我不是个哑炮，不然我早就淹死了。真是个好孩子啊，小卢修斯。”

 

“早知道我就不拦着你对他动手了。”詹姆干巴巴地说。

 

西里斯坏笑着。“不着急，我们一步一步慢慢来——就像变形术的要求。我们已经玩腻了互相施咒，接下来就是罗齐尔，再接下来是斯内普。最后会轮到马尔福的。”他伸出优雅的长手指数着每一步，面带微笑地说，“离他毕业还有两年，我们有的是时间慢慢磨刀。”

 

詹姆后退半步敬了个礼。“是，长官，”他严肃地说，“您的话就是命令。”

 

西里斯沾沾自喜了一下，对自己的表现非常满意。然后他亲密地搂着莱姆斯，领着他走出走廊。“我们走，”他说，“在斯拉格霍恩来之前快离开这儿。”

 

莱姆斯小跑着，努力跟上西里斯的大长腿。詹姆倒是毫不费力地与他们并排。在朋友簇拥下的莱姆斯几乎不敢相信自己的运气。他失败了，他们却不仅没有怪罪他，还反过来安慰他这压根不算事。

 

“谢谢，”他小声说。詹姆和西里斯越过他的头顶欢乐地叽叽喳喳，似乎并没有听见他。但他还是又说了一遍，声音非常轻，“谢谢你们。”

 

——第二十五章完——

注1:得奖的是西里斯的祖父、奥赖恩的父亲阿克图勒斯.布莱克。西里斯以前说过自己的外公和爷爷是堂亲，父母是近亲结婚，参见第六章：西里斯.布莱克

注2: Evil Eye: the magic power to harm sb. by looking at them.恶目，传说能伤人。


	26. 第二十六章：发春

Chapter Twenty-Six: Spring Fever

第二十六章：发春

 

詹姆和西里斯又被关禁闭了。然而他们对此不能更高兴，因为他们知道，伊凡.罗齐尔和他那帮二年级同学被他俩送进了医院，出院以后也会受到公正的处罚。

 

没了他们俩，宿舍很安静。莱姆斯趴在床上，面前摊着一堆从图书馆借来的书。他正在写草药课的期末论文：为一户普通魔法家庭设计一个功能性花园。因为莱姆斯的家庭不普通，所以他觉得这项作业挺有挑战性。他非常想加入鼠尾草、细香葱之类的元素。虽然这些植物都不是魔法植物，但却是他妈妈口中的厨房必需品。不过，他的额外研究还是有用的，至少为种欧芹找了个相当令人信服的理由。他非常满意了。

 

他拿起羽毛笔画花园设计草图，纸上发出叽叽的声音。他检查后发现笔尖有点开叉，有一个角卷起来了。于是他用嘴叼着笔，在床上翻了个身，伸长手臂去够书包里的卷笔刀。没够着，于是他又再向外伸了伸，翘起左脚以保持平衡。终于，他的手指摸到了光滑的骨质把手，他滚回床上。

 

“那儿怎么了？”彼得问道。他坐在詹姆的箱子上，手里拿着剪刀，用预言家日报剪了半个小时的雪花，身子已经有些僵硬。他的目光越过了莱姆斯的头顶。

 

莱姆斯顺着他的目光转过头，恍然发现他的睡裤被拉起来了，露出脚上的袜子和小腿。苍白的皮肤上赫然是一道鲜艳的新月形伤疤，犬科动物的杰作，上一次变形的礼物。他慌忙把脚藏到枕头底下，想办法盖住自己。

 

“没事，”他快速说，“好久以前的了。”

 

“看上去好疼呀，”彼得担心地喃喃，“还疼吗？”

 

“不疼，”莱姆斯说，“只是擦伤。我一不小心撞到了腿。”

 

“怎么会呢，”彼得沉思道，“你一直都是个细心的人，至少我看到的是这样。难道一个人在和朋友一起的时候很小心，自己一个人的时候反而不小心了？这可能吗？”

 

莱姆斯闭上眼，希望彼得不要追究那么深。莱姆斯倒不是担心彼得会猜出他的秘密，但是万一彼得告诉西里斯了呢。他知道西里斯已经有所怀疑，而且他不可能永远分心——哪儿有那么多斯莱特林可咒呢？

 

“可能呀，”他有意用一种非常理性的声音说道，希望能让他完全站不住脚的说法多一点说服力。“你有没有发现，明明你一个人的时候游刃有余，可是妈妈一请人喝茶，不是弄撒了奶油，就是绊到了猫咪？”

 

“确实。”彼得有点脸红。

 

“我呢，刚好相反，”莱姆斯说，“我是在没别人的时候不小心。”

 

“哦。”彼得想了想后说道，“那真好，你妈妈可以大方地请人来喝茶了。”

 

莱姆斯难过地想到，妈妈从来没有请人喝过茶。她寂寞吗？一个人在法尔茅斯，无亲无故。爸爸平时又要上班，莱姆斯上学走了之后，妈妈要怎么打发时间？“嗯。”他轻轻说。

 

彼得不再深究。他注意到莱姆斯床上摊开的书，评论道：“你好用功啊。西里斯说这作业小菜一碟，他半小时就能搞定，要交之前连夜再赶也不迟。”

 

“我觉得就算是西里斯，半小时也搞不定吧。况且我不及他一半聪明。”莱姆斯削着笔说，削尖最后几刀总是特别棘手。

 

他衷心祈祷彼得能听出他含蓄的言外之意。这个胖胖的小男孩对功课不怎么上心，经常被詹姆和西里斯带着留到最后一刻才赶。问题是彼得一点都没有他俩聪明——甚至不如莱姆斯——所以结局通常很惨。莱姆斯能看出问题所在，也知道解决办法，可惜实在无法既不伤害他感情，又能委婉地提醒他。

 

“现在是做作业的好时候，”莱姆斯再次旁敲侧击，脸上挂着充满希望的笑容。“趁着安静。詹姆和西里斯在周围蹦来跳去，我就很难集中精力做作业，你不觉得吗？”

 

“我觉得什么时候都很难，”彼得闷闷不乐地说，“你是怎么做到集中精力的？”

 

“大概我习惯了一个人默默做事吧，”莱姆斯的思绪飘到很久以前，那些漫长、寂寞的时光，他在厨房桌子上做作业，妈妈在一旁做家务。“你没在家里学习过吗？”

 

彼得摇摇头。“妈妈把我送到当地小学念书，”他说，“我们那儿没有多少魔法家庭，她觉得如果我能和其他孩子打成一片也挺好。”

 

“是吗？”莱姆斯有点伤感起来。在那些悲伤、静默的日子里，他是多么渴望能和同龄人一起玩啊。不曾想现在美梦竟然成真了！

 

“不好。村里的孩子一点都不友善，尽欺负人。我敢打赌，如果他们不是麻瓜，肯定会被分到斯莱特林。”彼得扮了个鬼脸。

 

“斯莱特林也不都是坏蛋吧。”莱姆斯理性地说。

 

“哈。”彼得不买账。“所有的斯莱特林都是坏蛋，所有的吸血鬼都是恶魔，所有的老师都想让你出丑。”

 

莱姆斯装作忙于吮吸指尖的墨迹。彼得说的那一套吸血鬼的理论是不是也包括其他所有半人类呢？

“如果课前准备充分，上课就不会那么难熬了。”莱姆斯努力微笑道，“如果你需要的话，我可以帮你。”

 

彼得整张脸都亮了。“可以吗？”他颤抖着问道，感激之情溢于言表。“我的变形术真是没救了；再这样下去我都不知道该怎么办。”

 

“当然可以，”莱姆斯很庆幸有一个机会来证明自己的用武之地。他放下羽毛笔，爬过堆积如山的书。抓了一本《魔法理论》坐到彼得身边，拨开心形和菱形的报纸碎屑。“好了，告诉我你有什么问题？”他问道，把书摊开放到两人腿上。彼得靠了过来，埋头看向课文。

 

～disciudium～

 

一小时后，西里斯和詹姆回到宿舍时，莱姆斯和彼得还保持着这个姿势。西里斯和詹姆衣衫不整，手上和脸上都是银器的污渍。在门口站了好一会没人注意，西里斯才开口说道：

 

“他们看起来像不像一幅画儿，詹姆？”他的语气就像他是他们的爸爸。

 

“完全同意，”詹姆说。他走进房间，拍了拍莱姆斯的肩膀。“你怎么不告诉我你还当上小老师了？”

 

“呃，哦，不是这样的，”莱姆斯磕磕绊绊地说道，他没反应过来詹姆在开玩笑。“我只是……彼得有几个问题忘问麦格教授了，所以我就帮忙回答一下。”

 

“他就是小老师，”西里斯翻译道。他漫步走过来，双肘撑在彼得肩上。“啊，著名的手帕变鸡蛋问题。我有个问题，教授。为什么会有人想把手帕变成鸡蛋呢？”

 

莱姆斯回忆着老师说过的话。“结果变成什么不重要，关键在于技巧的培养。你瞧，在这个过程中，我们把一种柔软的物质变为另一种坚硬的……”

 

西里斯故意打了一个好大好大的呵欠，一边用手拍嘴发出哇哇哇的声音。“无～聊～”他唱到，从彼得身上蹦起来，跳到莱姆斯床上，突然发现床上那一大堆参考书。“你在干嘛，写学术论文吗？”他举起其中一本皮质封面的书，翻到莱姆斯做了标记的那一页。“《欧芹对控制地精数量的影响》？这就是个花园设计作业啊！你不会真在读这种东西吧？”

 

莱姆斯快速点了点头，别开了目光。“一点点啦，”他轻声说，“我想做好一点。离期末只有六周了，这个作业可占百分之二十呢。”

 

“随手写写画画不就得了。”詹姆说着，蹬掉鞋子跳上床。他发现自己长袍前襟上有一滴抛光剂，于是低头刮了一下，深色的布料上留下一抹蓝色的道。“呕。肯定洗不掉了。”

 

“她让你们干什么呀？”彼得问道。

 

“你说呢？”西里斯反问道，“擦洗银器。再让我看到一根咖啡勺……”他挥了挥手。“波特，为了第一个进去洗澡我可是会和你决斗的。”

 

“我们不就是因为决斗才被关的禁闭吗？”詹姆好心提醒道。“你去洗吧，我等就是了。”

 

西里斯行了个鞠躬礼表示感谢，闪出了房间。詹姆盘腿而坐，胳膊肘支在膝盖上，脏兮兮的手捧着脸，看着莱姆斯和彼得。

 

“你们继续啊，不用管我。”他说。

 

莱姆斯拿不准詹姆是不是在取笑他，不过也不重要了。彼得的心思明显已经飞了。他跳了起来，差点把书抖到地上。他坐在自己的床边，开心地晃动着身体。

 

“我们今晚去厨房吗？”他期待地问。“我盼了好久的奶油蛋糕了，可就是没出现过。”

 

“实话跟你说吧，今晚西里斯和我受够厨房了，”詹姆说，“我在想要不要去五楼，看能不能闯进那间有百叶窗的房间。”

 

莱姆斯仔细抚平折皱的书页，转身面对詹姆，鼓起勇气说道，“我们不是说好要等练习好了再一起用隐形衣出去吗？”

 

“就这个还用不上隐形衣。”詹姆哼了一声，“这几个月没有它我们也过来了。带上只是以防万一，免得碰到费尔奇。如果点儿真那么背，也不用发慌找一间没上锁的房间，随便一个角落也能藏在隐形衣下。”

 

“我觉得我们今晚还是待在宿舍比较好。”莱姆斯小声说。他忐忑地强迫自己说出心里话。

 

“那好吧。”詹姆同意了。莱姆斯吃了一惊，没想到自己的意见居然作数。但是詹姆接下去马上补充说：“我们等西里斯回来投票表决，公平吧？”

 

莱姆斯能说什么呢？他点点头。他想，就听大家的吧。毕竟，他们对他那么好。

 

～discidium～

霍格沃茨的春天令人心旷神怡。他们打开了城堡内每一扇窗户，迎接阳光和新鲜空气。弗立维教授的教室里摆着风铃草，就连宾斯教授也听从莉莉.伊万斯的建议，打开了他教室里万年不开的窗帘。每周五的天文课不再是寒意刺骨的折磨，同学们吹着凉爽的夜风，抬头观察夜空中不同的星象排列组合。麦格教授似乎也没往常那么严肃了，年轻的斯普劳特教授更是喜迎新一季的到来。

 

这个月倒数第二个周六，离满月还有六天。霍格沃茨场地上活跃着余兴未尽的学生。上午的魁地奇比赛中，赫奇帕奇大败斯莱特林。鉴于大家都不怎么待见斯莱特林，拉文克劳和格兰芬多也纵情狂欢。当然，赫奇帕奇是最高兴的。本赛季只剩三场比赛，而他们在魁地奇杯中遥遥领先。

 

莱姆斯躺在芳香的新草地上，望着头顶满天棉花糖似的白云。耳边传来湖畔赫奇帕奇队的嬉闹声。詹姆和西里斯坐在不远处，试图在斜坡上来一局高布石。彼得正在大嚼一袋比比多味豆。

“不好说，”詹姆垮着脸说，“我有种不好的预感，今年格兰芬多赢不了。”

 

“你从哪儿看出来的？”西里斯扑哧笑了，“那个赫奇帕奇的击球手真是无敌了。有他在，谁都休想碰他们追球手一根寒毛。”

 

“相比之下，我们的追球手还差得远呢，”詹姆哀叹道。“真搞不懂乔丹选他们的时候在想什么。”

 

“麦克法斯蒂还行。”西里斯指出。

 

“三个追球手就一个还行。我……哦，该死。”

 

莱姆斯转头一看，詹姆正小跑着去追滚下山坡的高布石，离湖还有十码的时候终于给他截住了。他拿着高布石重新爬坡，西里斯哈哈大笑。

 

“下次我再提议扔西可决定谁坐坡上的时候，你可不会不把我当回事了吧。”他说。

 

“哦，怎么可能不把你当回斯呢（注1）？”詹姆一步一步地爬回来。说话间他看见了彼得，伸出手要了一颗比比多味豆。“给我来一颗，”他说，“以弥补我内心的创伤。”

 

彼得绽开笑颜，乐意之极地给了詹姆一颗豆子。詹姆接过去，充满怀疑地打量着豆子浅黄的颜色。

“这要是泥巴味的，小心我把你变成蟾蜍。”他恐吓完，抬手把豆子扔进嘴里。

 

他闭上眼睛细细品味。西里斯乐不可支，彼得却一脸担惊受怕。詹姆终于咽下。彼得的下唇轻轻颤抖。

 

“算你走运，”詹姆说，“是威廉梨。”

 

彼得长出了一口气。西里斯很不屑，“你不会真以为他知道怎么把人变成蟾蜍吧？至少现在他肯定不行。”

 

“不可不防啊，”詹姆充满哲理地说。“你想，要是我知道我在做什么的话，还有什么好怕的呢？”

 

“有道理。”西里斯同意了。说罢他也向彼得伸出手。“要不要猜猜我会干出什么事来？”

 

彼得紧张地找出一颗蓝色的豆子，显然在他看来这颗不会有什么危险。西里斯把豆子放入齿间，坏笑着咬开。马上，他就装出被呛到的样子，呸呸着吐到草坪上。“肥皂！”他大声叫道，吐出舌头在手背上蹭。“啊，佩蒂格鲁，我就知道你最爱詹姆！我要……哈。”

 

他挺直了背，聚精会神地盯着湖边。“嘿，莱姆斯，”他歪头低声说道，“你也看见了吗？”

 

莱姆斯坐起来，顺着西里斯的目光看向那群赫奇帕奇。他们的传奇击球手离开了人群，大步迎向一个高挑、优雅的姑娘。莱姆斯一下没认出来这个四肢纤细，黑发飘飘，迈着轻快的脚步越过草坪的姑娘是谁，但猛然想起——她是安多米达.布莱克。

 

她在离那个击球手还有半步远的地方停下脚步，看上去来者不善地说了句重话。奇怪的很，那个年轻人也不恼，笑嘻嘻地朝她伸出手。安多米达偷偷环顾四周，确定没人后才一把握住。她用另一只手提起裙摆，踏着长靴优美地跟上赫奇帕奇男孩的大步子。

 

西里斯目瞪口呆地看着两人渐行渐远的背影。安多米达时不时会回头张望，但她好像并没发现什么异常。即便隔得这么远，莱姆斯也能看到安多米达笑得有多灿烂。她和她的这位击球手路过打人柳，消失在了海格的小屋后面。

 

西里斯吹了个长长的的口哨。“见鬼了，”他咕哝道。彼得听到这句咒骂嘤了一声，但西里斯没理睬他。“她知不知道自己在做什么？”

 

詹姆挑眉看着他。“嗯，你说呢，大白天的，两个七年级溜到海格的小屋背后。一个魁地奇明星，一个迷死人不偿命的姑娘……他们能干什么呢？”

 

“哎呀，我意思是她知不知道那男孩是谁，”西里斯恼火地说，“他是什么样的人？你是魁地奇万事通，帮我看看他是谁。”

 

“他是胜利之神，”詹姆不耐烦地说，“我们不是讨论过了吗，他是赫奇帕奇队无往不胜的王牌。有他在我们就拿不了魁地奇杯。”

 

“我知道，但我不是问这个。我想知道他叫什么名字？他该不会是戈沙克（注2）家的人吧？”西里斯并不罢休，继续追问道。他蹙起眉头，使劲往小屋那边打望，好像他用目光就能打开那扇门一样。

 

“不像。就算用水泥把游走球封起来戈沙克们也拦不住，”詹姆说，“你关心这个干嘛？”

 

“我只是想知道她见的是什么人，”西里斯辩解道，“我有这个权利吧？”

 

詹姆摸了摸下巴。“一般不都是哥哥审查妹妹的男朋友吗？”他说，“我可没听说过堂弟干这种事。”

 

“这个嘛，她不是没有哥哥么，而我比伊凡大六个月，”西里斯说，“也就是说，我是她最大的男性直系血亲了。我理所当然有权这么做。快说，他叫什么名字？”

 

“我不知道，”詹姆说。“我不关心七年级学生，反正九月份他们就离开球队了。我只知道他的搭档是五年级的南希罗万。她球技还行，就是左边防守差点。”

 

“好吧，那谁会比较了解？”西里斯失去耐心了。

 

“要不然你直接问她？”莱姆斯建议道。

 

西里斯摇摇头。“不行，那样的话她就会知道我看到她了，她会以为我……还有谁会了解呢？”他跳了起来，转了个圈，扫视着周围的学生。“那些斯莱特林都去哪儿了？”

 

“在城堡里吧，我猜，”詹姆说，“舔舐伤口，维护自尊——瞧着吧，等几周之后赫奇帕奇打得我们落花流水，我们也会的。”

 

“你倒提醒我了！”西里斯打了个响指，“埃尔德里奇麦金农肯定知道！”

 

“大概吧……”詹姆朝西里斯眯起眼，“你管那么多干嘛，我们又不是四年级的小女生，成天八卦谁亲了谁。”

 

“我不关心谁亲了谁，”西里斯说，“但我关心谁亲了安多米达。”

 

詹姆夸张地比划了一下，表示自己无话可说。“随便你。去问他好了。他就在城堡那边。”

 

西里斯犹豫着。“问题是，他不太喜欢我，”他说，“我觉得他大概还在生我的气，就上次和斯莱特林的复赛那事（注3）。你能不能……”

 

詹姆翻了个白眼，但敌不住西里斯哀怨的眼神。“好吧！”他长叹一声，站了起来。“为了你，赴汤蹈火，在所不辞。”

 

“好哥们，谢了，”西里斯说，一屁股坐到草坪上，挨着莱姆斯。众人望着詹姆走向城堡的背影。

 

“你为什么那么感兴趣？”莱姆斯静静地问，观察着西里斯不自在的表情。“和谁在一起是她的自由啊。”

 

“啊，没错。直到被纳西莎发现，”西里斯嗤之以鼻，“我就是想知道不行吗？还需要别的理由？”

 

又来了；那种难以抑制的、刨根究底的好奇和勇气。西里斯的脑回路就是，如果一个疑点让他给碰上了，他就非解决不可。不管这件事的主角愿不愿意。莱姆斯不说话了，心情很沉重。

 

詹姆终于慢悠悠地走回来了。他双手插兜，脸上一抹自得的坏笑。“麦金农说他叫唐克斯，”他宣布道。“十八岁，家住谢菲尔德。据麦金农所知他没有女朋友，不喜欢扎堆，去霍格莫德过周末的时候，通常都一个人去村子上面的山洞探险。他进了斯拉格霍恩的NEWTs班，不过变形术不怎么样。他还选了古代如尼文和占卜课。去年大洗牌的时候他弃了黑魔法防御术，因为现在赫奇帕奇和格兰芬多一起上这个课，之前是跟斯莱特林。据埃尔德里奇说，他没有兄弟姐妹，不喝酒不赌博。照我看也不像是会家暴的人（注4）。我觉得他挺人畜无害的；你堂姐很安全。”

 

“唐克斯，”西里斯小声嘀咕。“唐克斯不是个巫师家族的姓……但他应该是个混血吧？他妈妈一定是个巴诺德（注5）或者菲兹亨利（注6）什么的。”

 

“不知道，没问，”詹姆双手交叠枕在脑后，躺到草坪上。“怎么，我应该问吗？”

 

“不不不，不用不用，”西里斯含混不清地说，但他似乎沉思着什么。“来自谢菲尔德的唐克斯……”

 

“他们过来了，”彼得指着海格的小屋说。两个七年级手挽手从小屋背后转出来，安多米达一脸的幸福与甜蜜。她从拉起的兜帽下含情脉脉地注视着赫奇帕奇的击球手。看上去，他们相谈甚欢，完全达到了忘我的境界。

 

“她看上去很开心。”莱姆斯注意到，试图以此鼓励西里斯。

 

“那个男生也是。”詹姆咧嘴笑着说，“他下巴上那个印，要不是他们偷了蓝莓，就是她的口红蹭上去了。”

 

“啊啊啊！别说了！”西里斯捂住自己的耳朵。“我不听我不听！多米的爱情生活不关我们的事！”

 

“某人突然转性了嘛，”詹姆开玩笑说。“不是号称自己‘理所当然有这个权利’吗？”

 

他接着刺激西里斯，但莱姆斯的注意力却被别的事吸引了。安多米达和那个赫奇帕奇聊得太开心，以致于完全没注意自己走到了哪儿。现在，他们离打人柳仅一步之遥。

 

“西里斯，”莱姆斯心跳加速，但他强作镇定地说，“我觉得我们应该去阻止他们。”

 

“哦，相信我吧，塞格纳斯叔叔很快就会棒打鸳鸯了，”西里斯不无悲伤地说，“如果他连半个菲兹亨利都不是的话，塞格纳斯叔叔用指甲刀都会把他阉了。”

 

“不，我是说他们马上就要走到……”

 

莱姆斯话还没说完，他们俩就已经走进了打人柳的攻击范围。一根筋骨遒劲的枝条扫下来，狠狠地打在唐克斯脸上。他向后倒去，安多米达尖叫起来，扑到他身上，背后一连串凶猛的树枝接二连三地打下来。一根正好打中了安多米达的背，痛得她蜷起膝盖。她用一只手护住自己的脑袋，使劲想拉走她的同伴。又一根枝条打在了草坪上，差一点碰到唐克斯的肩膀。他本想抬起上身，但又忙着挡住安多米达，保护她不被张牙舞爪的藤蔓打到。安多米达一面匍匐着躲避树枝，一面慌忙掏出魔杖，朝树干发射了一个昏迷咒，然而并没有什么作用。

 

唐克斯跌跌撞撞地站了起来，抓住安多米达的肩膀，想带她远离打人柳。但一缕粗大的垂须把他拦腰卷起，扔了出去。安多米达连忙追过去，却一不小心踩到了自己的裙角。她的靴跟裂了一个，步伐不稳。此时一根树枝打中她的后腰，她一个趔趄，摔到地上。但她很快坐了起来，一把脱下鞋子扔向树根。突然的变故让打人柳始料未及，为安多米达赶到唐克斯身边争取了时间。

 

唐克斯在地上蠕动着，双臂无力地摆动着，想要远离打人柳。他似乎被打懵了；安多米达揪着他的长袍前襟猛烈摇晃，但他没什么反应。无计可施的安多米达倒在他身上。就在这时，打人柳重新对他们发起攻势，安多米达用尽全力抱住唐克斯，带着两人向斜坡下滚。当两人获得动能之后，剩下的事就交给重力了。

 

打人柳对入侵者发起两记最后的猛烈攻势，但他们已经滚到了它的范围之外。等到他们终于停下来时，安多米达在唐克斯上方，依然紧紧抓着击球手明亮的黄色长袍。她翻身下来，和他并肩躺在草坪上，胸脯剧烈地起伏着。

 

各个学院的高年级学生都跑了过来，包括赫奇帕奇魁地奇队的大多数球员。他们紧紧围住唐克斯，显然为他们明星球员的安危紧张不已。女学生会会长跪在安多米达身边，扶她起身。她递给安多米达一张手帕，并怜惜地抚摸着她开线的袖子。安多米达展现出一个最无辜的笑容，余光瞥见她的年轻人已经被队友搀扶起来。突然之间，她开始不可抑制地大笑。

 

“好了，现在看来他们没事了。”詹姆干巴巴地说。“不过他们下次真得注意点脚下的路。”

 

“我们要不要下去看看？”莱姆斯转向西里斯问。

 

他正盯着他的堂姐，脸上的表情不可捉摸。“她差点就死了，”他难以置信地说。他甩了甩头，似乎这样就能把这个不愉快的想法甩出去。“我有几句话要跟她说。”

 

“当然可以，哥们。走吧。”詹姆说。

 

西里斯摇摇头。“晚饭之后，等她一个人了再说。”他表示，“我不想给她丢人现眼。这件事引起的轰动够大了。”

 

～discidium~

 

还没到晚餐时间，全校就已经疯传泰德唐克斯是怎样英雄救美，从打人柳手下救出了安多米达布莱克。没人知道这两人怎么会离打人柳那么近，但这则传闻本身够劲爆，细节都不重要。赫奇帕奇们骄傲得不行，而安多米达则整顿晚餐都在安慰她的同学们，她没事，她很好，这只不过是个小插曲罢了，她下次会小心的。

 

看礼堂里的学生走得差不多了，西里斯带着大家来到一条走廊，这是通往斯莱特林地牢的必经之路。他们尽量耐心地等待着，直到听见高跟鞋的声音由远而近地响起。安多米达一边走一边漫不经心地捋着头发，没想到刚转过弯就被四个一年级小男生堵在了墙角。

 

“你们这是——西里斯。”她眯起眼睛，“我想我大概知道了你们为什么会在这儿。”

 

“知道就好。”西里斯说，“我全都看见了。我还打听过，他是泥——”

 

安多米达炸了，手伸向魔杖。西里斯举起双手以示投降。

 

“他是你麻瓜出身的男友。”他迅速说。“天啊，多米，我以为你很了解我呢。有多久了？”

 

“什么多久了？”她嘶声说，“我不知道你在说些什么。”她的视线掠过彼得的头顶，好像她期盼着谁会在拐角出现一样。

 

“你和那个赫奇帕奇击球手。你们在一起多久了？”西里斯不依不饶。

 

安多米达一下子愣住了。但她很快恢复了常态，理了理长袍，镇定自若地说：“算上今天，一个下午吧。”

 

“编，接着编。（注7）”西里斯哼了一声。

 

“不，我说真的。我们是一直都互有好感，”安多米达懒洋洋地说，“但直到今天下午，看到他在球场上那么帅，我才临时起意——为什么不呢？我可能一辈子也亲不了几个魁地奇英雄啊。”她坏笑道——这个坏笑让她看起来像极了西里斯。“那个吻真值。”

 

西里斯嫌弃地皱起脸。“嗷，多米。”他呻吟道。

 

她哈哈大笑。“怎么？我们又没滚床单。再说了，这种事发生第一次，又不代表就会发生第二次。春天到了，我有点燥热，仅此而已。等你长大了你自然会懂的。”

 

西里斯现在紧紧捂住了耳朵，不高兴地扭来扭去。“谁要听你说这些啊！”他嚷道。

 

“你自己问的嘛，”安多米达一脸无辜地说。

 

“呃！啊！恶心！你经常干这种事吗？”西里斯说。

 

“我不是告诉你了嘛，”她说，莱姆斯觉得她的语气稍微有点刻意。“临时起意而已啦。”

 

“不，我是指和其他男生？”但是在安多米达张嘴之前西里斯又急忙捂住了耳朵。“算了！我不想知道。就一句话……那个，以后小心点，走路看路。”

 

安多米达笑了。“记住啦！”她保证道。“你也答应我一件事好不好？以后不提这件事了。”

“行。”西里斯喃喃道，退后一步给她让路。“放心吧，我连想都不会再想。”

 

“真乖，”安多米达高兴地说着，伸出食指点了一下西里斯的鼻尖。“待会见。”她迈着轻盈优雅的步子，轻晃脑袋离开了。

 

詹姆望着她的背影。“你觉得她说的是真的吗？”他问。“他俩才认识一个下午？因为她看那个男生的样子，就像我爸看我妈——”

 

西里斯迅速捂上他的嘴。“住嘴，”他蛮不讲理地说，“多米说只有一个下午那就只有一个下午。如果你再听到有人传她和那个击球手的绯闻，记得告诉他们这句话：他赢了魁地奇，她得了春热病，他们那天下午才认识。听到没有？”

 

詹姆点头，一瞬间他的眼中突然闪过恶作剧的光芒。一秒钟之后西里斯猛地抽回手，充满嫌弃地使劲甩手。“你这家伙，居然舔我的手！”他大声叫道，誓要把口水擦在詹姆袖子上。

 

詹姆开心地笑了。“别告诉我你没料到，”他说，“现在我们快走吧。比起研究你堂姐的恋情，难度我们没有更有意思的事可做了吗？”

 

～discidium~

 

这起事件还产生了两个比绯闻更重要的结果。第一，全校现在都知道了，原来场地上那棵盘根错节的树是打人柳。有个三年级的学生想出了一项比赛，于是无数个下午都可以看到男孩子们相互较劲，看谁敢离打人柳最近。

 

从另一个方面来说，这对莱姆斯倒是件好事。因为自打那天起，西里斯现在满脑子想的都是他的堂姐。他会故意绕远路，经过NEWTs学生上课的教室；他往常坐的位置背对斯莱特林餐桌，所以现在他坐到了对面，以便掌握某个斯莱特林的一切动向。他还会在晚上随机侦查猫头鹰棚屋、图书馆或者天文塔。四个小伙伴到外面场地上去玩的时候，他都会对海格的小屋保持高度警惕。

 

因此，莱姆斯非常庆幸能在下一周的周五偷偷溜到医疗翼。他吃过晚饭，悄悄动身的时候，西里斯依然沉浸在安多米达侦察行动中。

 

——第二十六章完——

 

注1:原文 'Next time I offer to flip a Sickle for the uphill seat maybe you'll take me seriously,' he said.

'Oh, it's impossible to take you anything but Siriusly.' James said, trudging back.

喜闻乐见Sirius梗。取西里斯名字中的“斯”字。抱歉想不出更好的翻译。

 

注2:Goshawk，原著中哈利的教材《标准咒语》系列的作者是Miranda Goshawk

 

注3: 西里斯上次直接冲进球场打了卢修斯，详情参见第12章。

 

注4: 因为唐克斯是击球手beater，所以詹姆说he doesn’t beat his wife。

 

注5: 米丽森·巴诺德（Millicent Bagnold，1980年-1990年，能力超强的一个部长。在哈利·波特逃过伏地魔的袭击后的一天一夜，《国际保密法》被无数次违反。她也因此不得不接受国际魔法师联合会的问询。她表现极好，说了这些现在已臭名昭著的话：“我维护我们不可剥夺的庆祝的权利。”并因此获得了在场所有人的欢呼。

 

注6: 作者自创巫师家庭，设定是不支持血统论的纯血家庭。Adrian Fizhenry是圣芒戈董事会成员。之前莱姆斯在圣诞节住进圣芒戈时（参第15章），邻床有一个瘦骨嶙峋的女人。就是Fizhenry下令说要善待狼人，保证她至少长6磅。

 

注7: 原文伦敦土话cobblers。关于西里斯为什么要这么说请参见ATM补充材料。


	27. 第二十七章：似是而非

Chapter twenty-seven: A Credible Hypothesis

第二十七章：似是而非

 

庞弗雷夫人举着一面小镜子，莱姆斯望着镜中的自己，情不自禁地摸了摸下巴上的淤青。“您能想办法帮我消除吗？”他睁大眼睛，伤心地抬头问道。

 

她叹了口气，无奈地摇了摇头。“恐怕得等它自己愈合了。我只能勉强修复那些断骨，亲爱的。真无法想象你都经历了些什么。”

 

莱姆斯垂下眼帘。其实，要是他愿意，他是能想起来的。但，他恨不能忘得一干二净。骨折往往意味着狼想逃跑，如果他任由自己细想，会连做好几个礼拜的噩梦。

 

而噩梦，自从他和朋友的关系变得越来越轻松、越来越安全，已经很久没来造访他了。尽管在内心深处，一个残忍而又现实的小声音时刻不忘提醒他，这种快乐注定不会长久，而且因为曾经拥有，失去就会分外难受。但至少现在，他会珍惜每一分每一秒：他有朋友了，真心喜爱他、会为他腼腆开口讲的笑话开怀大笑的朋友，会心甘情愿为他冲进斯莱特林公共休息室的朋友，为了保护他甚至敢于挑战麦格教授权威的朋友。

 

不幸的是，也正是这种他万分珍视的友谊与忠诚，会让形势变得非常棘手。他们看到瘀伤会为他打抱不平。西里斯一定会质问是怎么弄的。詹姆会主动提出帮他报仇。彼得会绞着他胖胖的小手，笨拙地挤出安慰的话，就好像这一切不是莱姆斯自作自受一样。

 

“我该怎么和我朋友们交代？”他瞧着镜中人憔悴的模样小声说，语气里是抑制不住的绝望。

 

庞弗雷夫人努力微笑着说，“这要看你了，莱姆斯。要不直接跟他们说，“这不关他们的事”？”看到莱姆斯生无可恋的表情，庞弗雷夫人把镜子放在床罩上，安慰性地捏了捏他的肩膀，小心地避开了他仍然僵硬酸痛的关节。“亲爱的，如果你想多待几天，等它完全愈合了再走，完全没有问题。”

 

“不行，”莱姆斯难过地说。现在已经是周三早晨了，他已经在医院待了四天，算上满月已经消失了五天。“马上就要考试了，我不能落下学习。”

 

“这个嘛，我相信你不用担心，”庞弗雷夫人以溺爱的口吻说，她瞥了一眼床头的小桌子，上面摞满了书。“别的孩子来医疗翼都巴不得有借口不学习。”

 

莱姆斯觉得有什么堵住了嗓子眼，每二十九天就要在医疗翼待四五天的孩子，庞弗雷夫人也没接收过别人了吧。但他没有说出口。这些话只会让庞弗雷夫人自觉失言，而他是多么渴望得到她的肯定啊！这是他欠他们的，大家都对他那么好，还力排众议让他来上学，他理应用勤奋和好成绩呈上回报。

 

“我今天必须回去上课，夫人，”他重新下定决心后说道。他的手指再次触碰到下巴上那处敏感的肌肤，胃里不舒服地翻腾了一下。别无他法。他掀开被子，翻身下床。庞弗雷夫人连忙伸出手扶着他，他又细又长的双腿只颤抖了一下。

 

“好吧，我很高兴你这么说，”她微笑着说，拨开他眼睛前面的刘海。“你的头发真该剪剪了，亲爱的。要不你快点冲个澡，我帮你修剪一下？”

 

莱姆斯不自觉地抬起手，突然，他想到了一个主意。他拾起床上的小镜子，对着它整理额前几绺棕色的鬈发，看了看效果，转头对夫人说道：“谢谢您，夫人。但是不用了，我觉得我这样挺好的。”

 

护士带着不可捉摸的表情看着他，但她没有多说什么。“行吧。但你还是应该去洗个澡，我帮你拿点早餐。”

 

~discidium~

 

莱姆斯总是很感激弗立维教授上课不关门的习惯。这个月他弄伤了下颌骨，只能进食流食，所以在医院多待了一天。正因如此，他感觉自己恢复得比往常好，但在城堡里走这么长的路还是累得他气喘吁吁。他挑了个后排的位置坐下，神经质地拨弄着他的头发。在医疗翼里，他已经仔细地把一边头发拨到了另一边。但他还希望自己的头发能再长点。就像西弗勒斯那样，他想。哎，要是他的头发能再粗一点、厚一点，没这么细若游丝就好了！他必须克制，不要老是去摸它，以免引起别人注意。

 

他已经坐了快半个小时，不停地告诉自己不要杞人忧天。终于，他看到有格兰芬多走进教室。他焦虑地抬起头，指尖揉捻着碎发。幸好只是莉莉伊万斯和她的朋友们。她们并没有过多地注意他，一坐到老位置上便开心地聊起了天。

 

其他同学们陆陆续续地走进教室，莱姆斯难过地察觉到大家好像都不愿意坐到他身边。以往，最后三排的座位可是抢手货，但他右边和前面两个位置到现在还空着。当形影不离的安德鲁斯兄妹为了不坐在他前面而不得不分开坐时，莱姆斯开始感到事情的严重性。如果说大家今天都不想坐在后面，还可以被解释为是偶然的话；埃尔罗斯和阿西娜宁愿分开都不要坐在他身边，就很能说明问题了。

 

教室里人差不多都来齐了，却依然不见詹姆、西里斯和彼得的影子。莱姆斯已经放弃摆弄他的头发了，他把头埋得低低的，抱紧小腹，遏制住恐慌的冲动。为什么他的同学们都躲着他？为什么他的朋友们还不见踪影？在他看来，只有一个可能的解释。那就是他的秘密已经泄露。

 

他突然意识到，西里斯对安多米达的关注说不定只是个幌子，就是为了让他放松警惕。这样，当他还躺在医疗翼的病床上，连水都吞不进去的时候，他们就已经把消息传遍了整个学校。莱姆斯猜想他的同学们多半接到了邓布利多教授的授意，所以才没有公然挑衅他，而仅仅是选择无视他。

 

一想到剩下两个月——不，确切地说，是剩下六年——都要在这种环境下度过，他感觉就像被人在肚子上捅了两刀。他还要假装无事发生过，假装他是个再正常不过的小孩，但实际上周围每一个人都知道他的秘密。他努力不去想会有多少憎恶的眼神，多少辱骂“杂种”、“半人”、“怪物”、“野兽”的嘘声。他现在就能感受到来自同学们灼热的目光，他们似乎能穿透他的长袍，直视他遍体鳞伤、形销骨立的身体。

 

“你看起来很不好，”一个低沉的声音说。苏格兰口音，错不了。

 

莱姆斯愣住了。贝塔麦克法斯蒂，她家是干什么的来着？对了，驯龙！无怪所有人中只有她不怕接近一个黑暗生物。她说不定饶有趣味，对她来说莱姆斯是个全新的挑战。莱姆斯拿不准自己该不该庆幸，至少他比一条龙温和点。

 

“你该去庞弗雷夫人那儿看看，”贝塔继续实事求是地说。“她是个通情达理的女巫，我相信她能帮帮你的。”

 

莱姆斯抬起眼睛直视她，她的话，还有她的语气，都让他惊讶不已。她既然什么都知道了，还能保持这样一副平淡无奇的语调，那是不是说明，还有希望？说不定他的孤独积攒到难以忍受时，还可以打动她对自己说两句话。

 

“如果你愿意，我可以陪你过去。”她微笑着主动提出，“庞弗雷夫人认识我。”

 

莱姆斯过了好久才理解她的意思。他摇摇头，垂下目光看着自己颤抖的双手。“哦，不用了，真的，我很好，”他喃喃道。“请告诉我，大家是不是都——”

 

“嘿！麦克法斯蒂！我不是警告过你了吗！”

 

西里斯盛气凌人的声音穿过整间教室。莱姆斯瑟缩了一下，然而贝塔握拳叉腰，转过身去。

 

“我连一根手指都没碰他，布莱克，而且我也没有打扰他，”她义愤填膺地说完，转向莱姆斯。“你说是不是？”

 

他摇头，接着才意识到，完了，他弄乱了精心设计的头发。贝塔麦克法斯蒂瞪大了眼睛，他急忙伸手理好——就好像大家还不清楚彼此心照不宣的事似的。

 

“嗯，那你快去坐下吧。”詹姆说着，侧身从埃尔希爱普比身后挤过去，占据了莱姆斯旁边的空位。西里斯从后门走过来，彼得也从前面走来。

 

贝塔看上去还想再争两句。她的余光瞥到莱姆斯，而他则给了她一个恳求的目光。他不想吸引大家的注意力。如果她能就此打住，说不定其他人就不会借题发挥，在众目睽睽之下质问他。

 

她似乎懂了，所以她走回了座位。西里斯盯着她背影的样子，就像一个城市哨兵看被押送的土匪。詹姆靠过来，捏了捏莱姆斯的左手。

 

“你可算回来了，”他小声说，“你妈妈身体如何？”

 

他的问话很真挚。詹姆脸上的同情和好奇显然也是发自内心。莱姆斯看着他，说不出话来。那么，有可能，大家还不知道真相？詹姆如果知道实情，为什么还要顺着莱姆斯编的故事？为什么还会触碰一个狼人？

 

“莱姆斯？”后排的彼得拱到前面担心地问道，他弯腰看着莱姆斯的眼睛。“她、她是不是很糟糕？”

 

“你以前离开从没超过四天。”詹姆轻声补充。“如果她的情况恶化，你不会瞒着我们吧？”

 

“不……我是说，不会的，我当然会告诉你们。”莱姆斯磕磕绊绊地说。他从詹姆看到彼得，最后看向西里斯。他双手交叉在胸前，斜倚着书桌，脸上一副非常戒备的神态。“没有，她的情况没那么糟糕。她……我想再过几周她就会没事的。”

 

他屏住呼吸，试着掂量他们是不是依然相信他。詹姆懂事地点点头，拍了拍他的手臂。“我还是那句话，”他说，“只要你一句话，我爸爸就可以跟圣芒戈打声招呼。谁知道呢，说不定他们还是能派上用场的。”

 

弗立维教授站到了讲桌后一堆书上，宣布开始上课。彼得坐到了莱姆斯正前方，詹姆坐在他旁边。西里斯坐在过道另一边，俯身过来说道：

 

“除了贝塔还有其他人找你麻烦吗？”他问。“我们警告过他们所有人了，让他们给你点空间。”

 

“空间？”莱姆斯呆呆地重复道。他看着他的三位朋友。“是你们让他们不要来打扰我……”

 

他情难自已。他把手交叠着放在桌上，埋头吐出一口气。憋了很久的恐慌烟消云散。原来其他人不是因为不想挨着一个狼人坐才躲着他啊：都是詹姆和西里斯恐吓的。

 

“没错，”詹姆听起来有点不自在。“我意思是，你每次从家里回来都很疲惫的样子，所以我们不想让他们拿些蠢问题来烦你。”

 

“你还好吗？”彼得担心地问。

 

莱姆斯抬起头，小心翼翼地用头发盖住脸上的淤青。“我很好，”他的声音非常小；他不敢再大声。“真的，我没事的。”

 

不过他还是注意到，西里斯脸上又是那种阴沉、洞悉一切的表情。

 

~discidium~

 

“我们又不瞎，你知道的，”他们走进麦格教授的变形课教室时，西里斯把莱姆斯拉到一边说。

 

“嗯？”莱姆斯装作一脸无辜，但他叛徒般的的右手还是条件反射地又梳了梳右颊的鬈发。他脸红了，硬着头皮说，“这个呀，嗨，小事。”

 

“这看起来可不像小事。”西里斯轻声说。他温柔的指尖扫开莱姆斯的头发，把整个伤疤暴露在阳光之下。“看上去就像有人照着你的脑袋来了一脚。”

 

莱姆斯转过头，心里祈祷着能有别人来转移话题。但詹姆和彼得已经在各自的座位上坐好了。“这……你这话真好笑，”他虚弱地说，“谁会这么干啊？”

 

西里斯的眼里燃起愤怒的光芒。“你不必的，”他说，声音嘶哑。“你不必回家。你也听到麦格教授跟我说的了；假如你有非留不可的理由，他们就不能把你怎么样。我们可以跟她说。我们现在就去给她看你的伤痕。她看了就不会再让你回家的！”

 

他的操心令人心碎。西里斯那么想对他好，那么想帮他。但是他不明白，这个世界上没有可以帮助莱姆斯的东西。他的父母不是没有试过。什么都试了。他们殚精竭虑，倾家荡产，甚至连房子都抵押给了妖精。然而无法可想。无路可逃。

 

“事情不是你想的那样，”莱姆斯喃喃道，不敢再看西里斯一眼。“我必须回去。我没得选。”

 

“你可以选的！”西里斯大叫。有点过于大声了。好几个附近的学生都转过头来，就连在批改卷子的麦格教授都抬起头。西里斯咬着下唇，压低声音再次说道：“你只需要告诉她真相，她一定会帮你的。”

 

莱姆斯真的很不想说下面这句话，因为他知道那很伤人。但他想不到别的方法来打消西里斯愈发坚定的信念了。“那你当时有告诉她真相吗？”他问。

 

不出所料，西里斯瞠目结舌，无言以对。莱姆斯瞬间感觉他的身体被后悔充斥。这么久以来他一直小心尊重西里斯的隐私，陪他一起守护他的秘密，陪他假装别人对他的话深信不疑。现在这些努力都白费了。他看见羞愤的红晕在西里斯的颧骨上蔓延开来，古怪、冷漠的感情让他的灰眼睛变成煤炭的那种深灰色。

 

“你说的对，”他滞涩地说，“本来也不关我的事。”他的嘴唇几不可见地颤抖着。“但我把你当朋友。”

 

最后这句话狠狠地击中了莱姆斯的心，比眼前西里斯受伤的表情更有杀伤力。有那么一下子莱姆斯简直想把所有事情和盘托出，但是最后他选择移开目光，垂下头。“我知道。”他小声说。

 

“先生们，快坐下。”麦格教授说道。他们这才意识到全班只有他俩还站着。

莱姆斯不知道自己是怎么找到位置又怎么坐下的。老师讲的内容他一个字也听不进去。他只是低眉顺眼地坐在那儿，手规矩地叠在膝盖上，眼睛呆滞地盯着木桌的纹理。有一次麦格教授走到他身旁，显然本打算说他两句，但一看到他脸上的淤青，就一言不发地走开了。所有人都在尝试着把瓶盖变成纽扣，他却一动不动地坐着，用尽所有力气控制自己不要哭泣——不要思考。

 

他甚至不知道什么时候下的课，直到一双手搭在他的肩上。詹姆的手。

 

“走吗？”他问，“西里斯和彼得先走了。听说今晚的布丁有奶油蛋糕。”

 

莱姆斯平复好情绪，再次伸手拨头发挡住脸颊。詹姆悲伤地望着他。

 

“你不用遮遮掩掩的。我们都看见了。”他静静地说，“愿意告诉我是怎么回事吗？”

 

莱姆斯可怜兮兮地摇摇头。

 

詹姆叹了一口气，扶他起来。“我猜也是。”他说。

 

莱姆斯弯腰想拿起书包，但因为旧伤顿了一下。詹姆注意到了，或许是因为莱姆斯短暂的停顿，或许是因为他不自觉地扯了扯嘴角，总之他帮莱姆斯捞起书包，轻松地甩到自己背上。他一只手搭在莱姆斯肩上，另一只手拍了拍他的肩胛骨。

 

“我们走吧，”他说，“他们等着呢。”

 

他们无言地一起离开。当他们走到礼堂大门时，莱姆斯终于忍不住了。他转向他的朋友问道：”你是不是有很多问题想问？“他细小的声音瞬间淹没在人海之中。

 

詹姆耸了耸肩。”你说过不想回答问题。“他简单地说。

 

莱姆斯暗自希望他的感激不要看起来太可悲。他从没想过，学期之初的对话詹姆都还记得，并且就此照做了。

 

”当然啦，“詹姆说，”要是你改变主意了，千万记得跟我说。“

 

诱人，真是太诱人了。很容易想象，詹姆这么善良的人，就算知道了莱姆斯肮脏的小秘密，也还是会接纳他的。詹姆领着他走下楼梯的样子那么绅士，还故意放慢了步子好让莱姆斯不用费劲就能跟上。对归属感的渴望在莱姆斯的心底隐隐作痛，就像一块永远无法被填补的空缺。他知道他的友谊虚无缥缈，建立在谎言和欺骗之上。但是友谊的幻觉总好过一无所有，他不能贸然赌上他现在所拥有的一切，一着不慎，满盘皆输。

 

所以，他由着詹姆领着自己走进礼堂，看见西里斯和彼得正兴高采烈地往盘子里盛食物。西里斯看他们进来，滑到一边，拍了拍自己身旁的座位，明显是在邀请莱姆斯入座。莱姆斯坐了，西里斯露齿而笑。

 

”蒸芦笋，“他急切地说，递给莱姆斯那盘多肉绿色植物，”你的最爱，我没记错吧？“

 

莱姆斯点头，添了一点到自己盘中。真感人，西里斯居然还记得。“对不起。”他小声说。

 

“干嘛要说对不起？”西里斯好心情地问。

 

“我、我不该说那些话……”

 

西里斯随意地甩甩头。“几百年前的事啦！”他毫不在乎地挥挥手，“来，尝尝这个鸡肉派。好吃死了。”

 

随着午餐的进行，莱姆斯的心情也好起来。下午的黑魔法防御术课似乎也没那么可怕了。他感觉自己好像在暗无天日的水下游了几百米，而现在终于浮上水面。他可以舒一口气了：西里斯压根没往心里去，詹姆也决定不问问题。或许这个月他又逃过一劫。

 

阿夫斯汀教授今天的心情也好得出奇。他们两人一组练习盔甲护身咒。破天荒地，他一次都没有口出恶言，也没有叫他们排队站好。他只是在教室里转来转去，瞪他们几眼，说两句风凉话。

 

“可怜那些NEWTs学生了，”课间，西里斯耳语道，“多米说，他简直是在把他们当预备役奥罗训练。气都撒在他们身上了。”

 

“我听说他威胁要挖出所有OWLs拿不到E（Exceeds Expectation，超越预期）的人的肠子。”詹姆补充道。

 

“你们几位先生有事吗？”教授突然从他们身后冒出来，詹姆都差点吓跳起来。

 

“不，先生。没事，先生。”西里斯迅速说。

 

像往常一样，西里斯每次在阿夫斯汀面前都表现得很乖，不敢有一丝轻慢无礼。

 

“很好，布莱克。”阿夫斯汀转身，令人闻风丧胆的视线落在莱姆斯身上。“那儿怎么了？”他质问道。

 

莱姆斯知道老师想问什么，但他还是努力装出一副懵懂的样子。“您指什么，教授？”

 

阿夫斯汀一把抓住莱姆斯的下巴，用魔杖尖挑开他的头发。他扳起莱姆斯的头，皱眉道，“伤得不轻啊，”他沉吟着，“怎么弄的？”

 

詹姆腾地就火了，西里斯则整个人都僵住了。莱姆斯强迫自己看着教授的眼睛。因为他知道，这位前奥罗训练者最讨厌的就是软弱。他本来就很看不惯莱姆斯病怏怏的样子了，莱姆斯不能再给他任何机会抓住把柄。“我真的不能说，先生。”他温和地回答道。

 

阿夫斯汀哼了一声。他叼住魔杖，用食指戳上那块擦伤。疼痛窜过莱姆斯的脊髓，但他忍住了。教授又咂了咂嘴，这次的声音听起来似乎是赞许。他的气场还是那么令人生畏，但他恶狠狠的表情软化了一点。

 

“看来你总算长点骨气了，”他说。“不错。下一步好好练练你那芦苇杆般的小身板。一天吃两个生鸡蛋，加强锻炼。”

 

他一定是觉得逞够了威风，便移向了下一组学生。他一背过身，詹姆就捂嘴吃吃地笑了。“生鸡蛋加锻炼？”他不屑地说。

 

“你还好吧？”西里斯不动嘴唇地问。

 

“我很好。”莱姆斯向他保证道。他没忘把头发放下来挡住下巴。莉莉伊万斯正用充满同情的目光紧盯着他。

 

“别担心，”詹姆装模作样地说，“今晚我们就去厨房偷几枚生鸡蛋。可以让西里斯教你如何吮吸。”

 

西里斯坏笑着吐了吐舌头。

 

~discidium~

 

当晚，詹姆和西里斯带上隐形衣，卡着宵禁的点离开了宿舍。他们行动如风，安静利落，让莱姆斯有种不好的预感：这将会成为某种常态。

 

“他们去干嘛啦？”他问道。

 

“多米守护行动，”彼得边穿睡裤边说。莱姆斯挑眉，他便补充道：“我猜的。据西里斯说，她肯定会在某个时候偷偷溜出来和那个击球手幽会。西里斯认为还没搜完所有可能的地方。他们从来不邀请我。”他委屈地以这句话结尾。

 

“别担心，”莱姆斯慷慨地说，“他们也从来不邀请我。”

 

“那是因为你那时候不在，”彼得说，“我知道他们觉得你比我更勇敢。你确实比我更勇敢。”

 

莱姆斯知道，此时他应该说些什么来安慰彼得受挫的自尊心。但是他突然脑筋一转，冒出另一个想法。彼得可以是很好的突破口。“我不在的时候他们都说我什么？”他小心地问。

 

“没说什么，”彼得说，“就，你没在黑魔法防御术课上出现，西里斯骂了两句，说他不敢相信居然把你放跑了。詹姆说不知道你妈妈出了什么事。我说肯定挺严重的，不然你也不会翘课回家。”

 

“没别的了？”莱姆斯继续问道。他消失了整整五天，他们肯定说了不止这些。

 

彼得耸了耸肩。“詹姆说我们应该帮你记笔记，所以我们分工合作。西里斯承担了黑魔法防御术课、魔咒课和魔药课。詹姆选了草药课和变形术。所以我就只剩魔法史了。我希望你能看懂我的字。”

 

他伸手从书包里掏出一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，上面沾了点像巧克力的东西。

 

“谢谢，”莱姆斯努力真诚地说。他从彼得手里接过那张黏糊糊的纸，放在他的箱子上面。“那天文课呢？”

 

“天文课取消了，”彼得开心地说，“因为月亮太亮了。”

 

莱姆斯觉得自己刚才那一下可能把声带都咽下去了。那晚月圆，自己被关在霍格莫德的棚屋，发起疯来撞到下巴脱臼，而其他人却因为月亮太明亮没法观星早早回房睡觉？！试问他们怎么能不发现其中的联系呢？

 

他肯定没能很好地掩饰住自己的情绪，因为彼得突然一脸担心。“莱姆斯？”他大着胆子轻轻问道。

 

莱姆斯眨了眨眼，清醒过来。他试图微笑。“嗯？”

 

“你的脸到底怎么了？”彼得问。

 

他好想重重地叹一口气。“没什么，真的。别问了，彼得。”他说。

 

彼得点点头，但眉间的担忧依然挥之不去。“疼吗？”他小声问。

 

莱姆斯摇头。“不疼，”他撒谎道，“一点都不疼。”

 

彼得似乎对这个答案很满意；他总是比西里斯和詹姆好糊弄一些。于是两个男孩在友好的静默中上床睡觉了。

 

~discidium~

 

第二天早上起来，莱姆斯的脸有了起色，乌黑的伤痕变成紫色，边缘开始泛青。他手里拿着梳子，站在镜子面前，凝视着死人一般惨白的自己，暗自觉得好笑，他怎么会以为用头发就能遮住伤痕呢？琥珀色的发卷根本够不着他的下巴，碎发之间的空隙更是完全将它暴露无遗。好吧，就算有人看走了眼，一晃以为那是头发投下的阴影，但明眼人多看两眼就知道发生了什么。

 

他走出盥洗室，回到房间。庆幸的是，没人多说什么。只有西里斯耳下的一块肌肉威胁似的抽搐了一下。不过，当莱姆斯跟他说早安时，他还是咧开嘴笑了。之后四个男孩子便下楼去吃早餐。

 

通常来说他们四个不会在同一天早上都收到猫头鹰来信，但今天早上奇妙的事情发生了。詹姆和莱姆斯都订了报纸，除此以外，詹姆还收到了一大包家里自制的软糖，附上一条短笺。西里斯正在阅读他弟弟的来信，从他耐着性子的表情来看，应该没有以前那些信那么讨人厌。彼得的妈妈也给他写了信，显然是要敦促他好好学习。莱姆斯看着妈妈手写的大信封，正要往怀里揣，留着之后再慢慢品味，没想到却被西里斯一把夺去。

 

“她怎么敢！”西里斯怒不可遏，“你才刚回来就来找你的麻烦？”

 

“西里斯，还给我。”莱姆斯尽量冷静地说，想从他手里把信抢回来。

 

西里斯跳了起来，占了身高的优势，把手举得高高的，使莱姆斯够不着。“我不！”他说，“她无权这么做！你不许这么快就回去——你的伤都还没好呢！”

 

“西里斯，”詹姆用眼神警告西里斯注意周围越聚越多的学生。

 

“我才不会坐视不管！”西里斯大叫，“我们必须跟麦格说，今天就去！你他妈每周都给那个女人写信，她还想干什么？她不能为所欲为，想把你叫回去就叫回去。还有没有天理了？要点脸吗？”

 

“还给我吧！”莱姆斯恳求道，他艰难地跨过长凳，再次伸出手去。“西里斯，求你了。”

 

“不！我不能眼睁睁看着她这么对你！这是不对的！”他两只手抓着信封，一怒之下将信撕成两半，扔到地上。

 

莱姆斯发出一声几不可闻的绝望呻吟，一下子跪在地上，捡起母亲的信的残骸。滚烫的泪水在他的眼眶中打转，他低下头，祈祷自己过长的刘海能遮住它。他爬到凳子下面，捡起最后一张碎片，然后就地坐下，做着无谓的挣扎，想把它捋平。

 

“你这个毫无用处、自以为是的傻瓜，”詹姆瞪了一眼西里斯，滑下长凳，从桌子对面钻过来，跪在莱姆斯旁边，安慰地揽过他瘦弱的肩膀。“别担心，”詹姆善良地说，“我书包里还有些魔法胶带，我可以帮你粘好它。”

 

“我、我自己来就可以了。”莱姆斯抽泣道，他告诉自己不要哭。

 

“你疯啦？为什么要这么做？”詹姆站起身来，质问西里斯。“你不读你的信，就当我们其他人都不读吗？”

 

“这儿又怎么了？”多卡斯梅多斯走过来问。莱姆斯没有抬头，手里还紧紧攥着碎纸片。“布莱克，其他的事我都忍了，欺负别人我可绝不姑息。关两晚禁——”

 

“他没有欺负我，”莱姆斯声音嘶哑着说。“他……他是我的朋友。他本是好意，真的。”

 

“是啊，”詹姆的语气有点凶，“他的心意是好的，就是想法有点蠢。”

 

“这样啊，那好吧。改成写句子，”梅多斯说，“就写这句：我再也不抢我同学的信了。”

 

说完她转身离开，莱姆斯这才敢抬眼偷瞄他的朋友们，双手抱胸的詹姆气呼呼地瞪着他的镜片，西里斯此时终于意识到自己闯了大祸。

 

“对不起，”他茫然地说，“对不起。我想错了。我以为……”

 

“是啊，你个混蛋，”詹姆毫不客气地说，“彼得，帮我把我书包里的胶带递给我。”接过胶带，他重新蹲到莱姆斯身边，伸出手：“你确定不要我帮你粘吗？”他问道，“我技术可好了，粘完几乎跟原来一样。你可以一口气读完。”

 

莱姆斯拿着胶带，摇了摇头。“我自己来就好，晚餐的时候能搞定。”他含混不清地说，“要上课了，快走吧。”

 

他沉默地挨过了草药课，又熬到了魔法史结束。下课铃一响，别的孩子都去礼堂吃午餐，他迈着沉重的步伐回到了格兰芬多塔楼。公共休息室里没有别人，他跪在壁炉面前，铺开信纸碎片，想把它粘回原样。

 

莱姆斯沉浸在手头的工作里，没有注意到肖像画洞口开了又关。信封的颜色很好认，其余的碎片应该来自四张完整的信纸。他伸手去摸魔法胶带，却发现它不翼而飞，捏在一双纤长、古典的手指间。

 

“让我帮你吧，”西里斯轻声说着，为他抻开一截。莱姆斯无言接过，粘上其中一条缝隙。

 

他们谁都没有再说话。最后，信粘好了。莱姆斯小心翼翼地折好它们，生怕再弄坏了。他不可能当着西里斯的面读信，别的不说，他现在没那个心思。他坐在壁炉前面，抱着膝盖，下巴搁在膝盖上。

 

“你上来干嘛？”他静静地问。

 

西里斯的脸痛苦地皱成一团。“我想请求你原谅我。我当时不知道自己在干什么。”

 

“我喜欢妈妈的信，”莱姆斯轻声说，“这一周我都在盼着这一天。我想知道她写了什么。她不是写信来要我回家的，西里斯。她不会那么做。”

 

“我明白，”西里斯闭上眼睛，沉重地叹了一口气。“我现在明白了。我真是个白痴。你妈妈——她没有伤害你，对吧？她不会吼你、打你、把你关进小黑屋不给你饭吃。她——你爱她。她也爱你。她给你写温暖的长信，给你织羊毛帽子，她还亲手给你缝手帕……”他呻吟了一下，“我怎么会蠢到看不见呢？那套她送你的棋，你宝贝得跟什么似的。你每次给她写信的样子，就好像世界都亮了。你妈妈把你叫回去没有虐待你。”

 

“对啊，”莱姆斯惊恐地说，“她不会那么做，永远不会。她爱我。”

 

“那么，你回家是为了照顾她，”西里斯喃喃，“帮她渡过难关，因为她’病了‘。”

 

莱姆斯点点头。“是啊，”他悄声说，“我不是一直都这么说的吗？”

 

西里斯睁开眼睛，深灰色的瞳仁死死地盯着莱姆斯，蕴含的力量令人退缩。“只不过，她其实并没有生病。我说的对吗，莱姆斯？”

 

莱姆斯犹豫着。所以还是被西里斯猜中了。突然他好希望公共休息室里还有别人。此时此刻他像只被逼到墙角的小兽，没有任何人可以解救他。梅多斯级长，麦格教授，还有公正、体贴的男学生会主席都不在。这一幕就像他的噩梦变成了现实：在只有撒谎才能脱困的情况下，他却连一个说得过去的借口都编不出来。

 

“她病了，”他有点结巴，“她、她真的病了，我发誓。”

 

西里斯摇摇头。“我一直在想，你为什么从来不提你爸爸，”他半是自言自语地说道，“我不懂他为什么不站出来帮忙解决问题。我却从来没想到，他正是问题所在。”

 

“我爸爸？”莱姆斯一头雾水，“问题所在？”

 

西里斯话里的心痛明显到看得见摸得着。“他家暴她，对不对？”他的声音非常轻，“他打她，所以你才需要回家照顾她。他、他还打了你。”他的视线落在莱姆斯下巴的淤青上，“我说的对吗？”他耳语。

 

莱姆斯说不出话来。西里斯又猜错了。难以相信，那么聪明、那么固执的西里斯布莱克居然又猜错了。这简直就是奇迹。莱姆斯明白，现在最聪明的做法就是顺着他的梯子下。毕竟，这个理论说得通，符合目前为止他观察到的所有证据。西里斯已经深信不疑，如果再经过莱姆斯的亲口承认，他肯定不会再追究。莱姆斯自己也说了那么久的谎——但这不一样。声称妈妈病了是一码事，诽谤爸爸是另一码。生病并不会给妈妈的名声造成不好的影响，更何况圣诞节事故之后她身体确实一直不好；可是接受这个新的解释，就相当于承认爸爸做了很坏的事。这是不对的，这是忘恩负义、信口雌黄。莱姆斯很难拒绝，因为他自己想不出更好的解释。他绝望地想抓住一个借口——任何借口——来解释他糟糕的症状。但无论如何他都不能这么做。

 

不过，西里斯好像也没指望他会回应。他双膝并行，跪到莱姆斯身边。莱姆斯立刻靠在他肩头。“没事的，”西里斯小声说，伸出手温柔地摸摸他的头。“我不会告诉别人的。”

 

莱姆斯什么也不说，什么也不做，静静地感受着这如沐春风的安慰。他努力假装这不是因为一个丑陋的谎言，假装这是西里斯最后知道真相，依然对他不离不弃。假装总是可以的。

 

——第二十七章完——


	28. 第二十八章：未雨绸缪

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Planning Ahead

第二十八章：未雨绸缪

 

西里斯·布莱克决不允许他在乎的人伤心太久，这可事关做人的尊严。待莱姆斯平复好情绪，他便护送他去礼堂，哄着他稍微吃点东西。下午的魔药课他选择坐在莱姆斯旁边，对莱姆斯的坩埚比他自己的还上心。拜他所赐，有史以来第一次，莱姆斯能上交一份成功的魔药。斯拉格霍恩教授对此非常满意，在兴头上的他不吝溢美之词。走出教室，莱姆斯终于可以呼吸自如。三个朋友都笑嘻嘻地看着他。

 

“好啦，”西里斯说，“鉴于你没能参加前几天的大扫荡，今晚我们干什么由你说了算。”

 

“哦，说定了！”詹姆夸张地大叫道。“这家伙折磨我们一周了。我发誓，要是今晚还得再来一次’多米守护行动’，我就投湖自尽！”

 

“真是等不及想看你跳下去，”西里斯真心诚意地说，“不过取消一晚上的’多米守护行动’应该也没关系。所以，你是怎么想的，卢平？我们是去找拉文克劳公共休息室呢，还是闯进麦格的教室用巧克力蛙卡片糊墙？要不我们试试看能不能让胖夫人把口令改成一句脏话吧？”

 

“我还有好多功课要预习呢，”莱姆斯静静地说，“我原本打算回宿舍学习的。”

 

“那怎么行，”西里斯一个劲地摇头。“你现在需要的是找点乐子。”

 

“大笑一场。”詹姆补充说。

 

“去一趟厨房！”彼得总结道。

 

西里斯哼了一声。“我们还没吃晚餐呢！”

 

“那又怎样？”彼得反问。“我提前计划一下可以吧？我喜欢厨房，那儿的家养小精灵都好热心。”

 

“不过呢，今晚决定权不归你，”詹姆说，“莱姆斯，你怎么看？”

 

莱姆斯十分希望自己能想出什么聪明的鬼点子，哪怕是什么有趣的探险。但他没有他的朋友们那种一往无前的冲劲儿。“厨房不错，”他说，“不过你们要是非要去找拉文克劳公共休息室我也不拦着。”

 

西里斯弹了下舌头。“听听，多么官方！你不用讨好我们每一个人。想好你要做什么，去做就是了。”

 

“我们大家都会听你的。”詹姆鼓励道。

 

“以后你们也会让我来决定晚上干什么吗？”彼得问。

 

这话逗乐了西里斯，他伸出手揉了揉彼得亚麻色的头发。“真快啊，他们这就长大了，”他怀念地说，“嗯，行吧，以后要是你也需要高兴高兴，决定权就交给你。”

 

彼得看上去高兴坏了。西里斯重新把注意力放到莱姆斯身上。“想好了吗？”他问。“你希望我们晚上去干什么？”

 

莱姆斯犹豫了，他能不能说实话呢？三张充满包容和希望的脸非常有说服力。“我累了，“他最后承认道，”我今晚真的只想待在格兰芬多塔楼。“

 

西里斯歪嘴沉思，转向詹姆。詹姆耸耸肩，说道，”行啊，你说了算。不过，“他伸出食指，恐吓地摇了摇，”不、许、做、作、业！明天再做也不迟，今晚好好玩。“

 

于是，这一晚大家一边轮流玩巫师棋和爆炸牌，一边心满意足地嚼着波特夫人的自制软糖。唯一有点不高兴的人应该是詹姆，因为，在莱姆斯和彼得准备上床睡觉之后，西里斯又拽着他非要再去“守护多米”几小时。

 

彼得睡熟了，其他两人也不在，莱姆斯终于可以放心大胆地读信。用魔法胶带粘起的信纸要厚一些，但并不影响阅读。妈妈似乎心情不错；她谈到要打理花园，还有一窝燕子在屋前草坪的梣树上安了家。她说爸爸工作很忙，有消息称霍格沃茨的魔法史课评估一职会有空缺，她觉得卢平先生说不定可以拿到这个职位。不过这种消息莱姆斯听过太多次了，也就没当真。她一如既往地送上她的爱意和思念，祝莱姆斯好好复习，考试顺利。最后她提醒莱姆斯还有几周就可以回家啦，她等不及想见到他。

 

莱姆斯正在写回信，西里斯和詹姆就回来了。隐形衣搭在詹姆的胳膊上，西里斯端着一大盘各种各样的小吃。

 

“彼得睡了，”莱姆斯朝远端的床扬了扬头，轻声说道。“你们不是说不去厨房吗？”

 

西里斯耸耸肩。“厨房正好在赫奇帕奇公共休息室旁边，顺路。”他说。

 

“我还以为你们是去’守护多米’了，”莱姆斯说，“我记得她是斯莱特林。”

 

“谢谢你啊，我还不知道她哪个学院呢，”西里斯把盘子放在莱姆斯床尾，坐到他的箱子上。“我只是觉得半夜跑到斯莱特林公共休息室太冒险了。”

 

“所以我们这一周基本就在盯梢赫奇帕奇！”詹姆哀嚎着，坐到莱姆斯床边，拿了一块乳蛋糕。”你知道这有多无聊吗？“

 

”这很合理好吗，“西里斯轻快地说，”如果多米要和击球手见面的话，那家伙总得出来吧。因此，我们只用把他盯紧了……“

 

”我们就能看到多米。“詹姆疲倦地说，”天衣无缝。可是你想过没有，这根本行不通。“

 

”行不通？怎么行不通？“西里斯说。他把盘子推向莱姆斯，”来块黄瓜三明治吗？“

 

莱姆斯腼腆地笑了一下，接过一块。他边小口啃着三明治，边听詹姆列举西里斯的逻辑漏洞。”第一，她说了那次是个意外，所以很可能她和他之间根本就没有一腿。第二，如果那次不是偶然，即便她确实和他有点什么，那她在被你撞破之后肯定会加倍小心。第三，他们俩同级，也就是说他们上的课都差不多。如果他们想聊天，上课有的是时间聊。而那会儿你自己也得上课。第四，这条是最重要的，上次那事之后，你过了一周才好奇心作祟想要调查，这当儿他们早就把来龙去脉都理清了。“

 

”有本事你再想一条出来证明我是个笨蛋啊！“西里斯撅起嘴，”你那只手还剩一根手指没用呢。“

 

”说就说，“詹姆伸出大拇指，”第五，我们只监控了一条走廊。他完全可以选另一条路，绕开我们。“

 

西里斯闭上眼睛，不服气地吸了吸鼻子。”这条你倒是不早说。“他说。

 

詹姆翻了个白眼。”我说你就会听吗？“

 

西里斯开心地笑了，拿起一个焦糖苹果，咬得咔咔作响。就在这时，房间的另一头传来一声睡意朦胧的哼哼，彼得的脑袋从他的帷幔后面伸了出来。”我听到你们在吃东西，“他睡眼惺忪地说。

 

”那快过来一起吃吧，“詹姆大笑着说，他挪到一边给彼得腾出位置。莱姆斯的墨水瓶差点翻倒，幸好他眼疾手快。

 

西里斯用下巴朝那张羊皮纸示意。”在给你妈妈写信吗？“他随意地问道。

 

”嗯。“莱姆斯轻声回答。

 

西里斯给了一个微笑，但他的眼神却盛满悲伤。”好吧。“然后就假装忙着啃苹果。

 

詹姆迅速向他投以谴责的目光，但没说什么。正在拿鸡肉三明治的彼得笑着说，”我妈妈上一封信里还抱怨说我从不给她写回信呢。你怎么有那么多东西可写啊？还每周都写？“

 

莱姆斯耸耸肩。“课程啊，你们啊，我都写。我刚刚还在跟她讲，詹姆上次刚想拿走整叠霹雳爆炸牌，牌桌就爆炸的故事。”

 

詹姆嘿嘿一笑。

 

“你怎么写我的呀？”彼得问。

 

“嗯，我准备告诉她你的棋艺大有长进，今晚差点就赢了西里斯。”莱姆斯说。

 

西里斯喷了詹姆一脸的苹果汁。“才没有！”他不服气地说，“想赢我他还差得远呢！”

 

“哦，这话我可不同意，”莱姆斯愉快地说，“如果他吃掉你的骑士而不是主教的话，他就赢了。”

 

“你是怎么记得这么清楚的？”詹姆取下眼镜在袖子上擦拭，“我们今晚下了有十多盘吧。”

 

“值得一记啊，”莱姆斯说，“我本来想提醒你的，彼得；但我不知道这算不算犯规。”

 

“不算，”西里斯含混不清地说。他最后咬了一口苹果，舔了舔粘乎乎的手指。“真爽啊！”他伸了个懒腰，“现在干嘛呢？”

 

“睡觉。”詹姆打了个大大的哈欠说。“明天有很多事要做，周六我们还要精神抖擞地早起去看格兰芬多比赛。”

 

“哦！魁地奇！”彼得激动地说，“你觉得我们会赢吗？”

 

“有安多米达布莱克的绯闻男友在，不可能，”詹姆发起牢骚，“真遗憾，打人柳没能弄断他的髋骨。”

 

“要真弄断了，我们观察他就容易得多，”西里斯说，“直接在医疗翼外面支个帐篷就行了。”

 

“那真是谢天谢地他没有受伤！”莱姆斯说道，后知后觉地发现自己竟把脑中的想法大声说了出来。

 

詹姆笑了一下，“嗷，我不是真的希望他受伤啦，开个玩笑而已啦。”

 

“这种事可不好开玩笑。”彼得说。

 

“等你抓到他和你最喜欢的堂姐在一起，再说这话也不迟。”西里斯脸色阴沉地咕哝道。

 

莱姆斯埋头写信，匆匆画上句号和签名。他提醒自己，以后在朋友面前更要三思而言。他在他们面前太有安全感了，警惕已经开始松懈。虽然西里斯暂时对那个新理论坚信不疑，但总归还是小心为好，不能再引起他的怀疑。

 

~discidium~

 

星期五的“多米守护行动”因为天文课而不得不取消，但西里斯打定了主意整个周六晚上都去巡逻斯莱特林地牢。赫奇帕奇赢了格兰芬多，让詹姆愤恨不已，也让西里斯认为他的堂姐和击球手一定会趁机再次见面。三个朋友全部被他征召来一起巡逻，于是大家在阴森的走廊里一直游荡到凌晨三点，詹姆才实在受不了，要求回去睡觉。

 

周日，大家基本都呆在宿舍。彼得十分努力地想要复习考试，然而悲惨地失败了。莱姆斯固执地要清完积压的功课，之后和詹姆互相交换草药课论文，检查有没有语法错误或是思路不清的地方。无聊至死的西里斯则一整天都趴在地板中央，对着盥洗室扔高布石。上床之前，他拉着不情不愿的詹姆去地牢蹓跶了九十分钟。

 

周一晚，快到例行“巡逻”时间，西里斯拿出他的《千种神奇草药及蕈类》和一沓羊皮纸。

 

“莱姆斯，今晚你替我和詹姆去，行吗？”他问，“我得写我的草药课作业。”

 

“你还没写完吗？”莱姆斯惊讶地问。

 

詹姆翻了个白眼。“他还没开始写。”

 

这太可怕了。“可是明早就要交了呀！”

 

“那又怎样？”西里斯耸了耸肩。“能有多难？我不是说了吗，要交之前我半个小时就能搞定。对吧，彼得？”

 

“对，”彼得一个劲地点头。“他是这么说的。”他转头向其余两人宣布。

“行吧，那祝你好运；我就说这么多。”詹姆告诉他，然后抽出隐形衣，动作花哨地献给莱姆斯。“那我们走吧？”

 

莱姆斯披上隐形衣，两人下楼到公共休息室。距一年级生的就寝时间只有15分钟，但詹姆毫无愧意地大步走到肖像画洞口。没人阻拦，也没人出言喝止。阿洛伊修斯卡莱尔只是抬头看了一眼，又马上回到他那堆积如山的羊皮纸中去了。进入走廊，詹姆伸出手在面前一通横扫。

 

“你在这儿吗？”他问道。

 

莱姆斯马上点点头，但旋即意识到，另一个男孩自然是看不见他的。“我在。”他嘶哑着说。

 

詹姆笑了。“太好了，”他说，“那我们现在去哪儿？”

 

“我们不是要去“多米守护行动”吗？”莱姆斯悄声说。他紧张地扫描整条走廊，担心有人会突然出现。虽然莱姆斯确信詹姆可以泰然自若地假装他喜欢自己和自己说话，但为什么空气会回话就比较难解释了。

 

詹姆满不在乎地挥挥手。“西里斯疯了。那姑娘不喜欢那个击球手，更不会在午夜偷跑出来和他在走廊幽会。这种事情只会发生在四年级女生爱读的浪漫小说里。事实上，就像我已经说过的，这整件事都更适合四年级女生，而不是我们这些体面的一年级男生。”

 

他的严肃把莱姆斯逗得哈哈大笑。詹姆也笑了，显然很满意。“那，去哪儿？”他说。“厨房？拉文克劳公共休息室？我可以带你去看赫奇帕奇们住在哪儿，但这样一来逃避“多米守护行动”就没有意义了。”

 

“不管要做什么，我们先离开这儿，”莱姆斯说，再次不安地扫了扫走廊。

 

“好。那你走前面还是我走前面？”詹姆高兴地问。

 

莱姆斯本想说随便，但又想到詹姆肯定没法跟着一团空气。便干笑一声，自动走在詹姆身后。他们走下三层楼梯，又爬上一层，转了个大弯走进一条倾斜的走廊，最后到达的是三楼的拱廊。詹姆走向其中一道大拱门，靠在石栏杆上，从那儿望出去能看到校园的湖。

 

“上这儿来，”他发出邀请。莱姆斯立刻照做，但过了一分钟詹姆还是没有听到声音，便又问道：“你究竟在不在这儿？”

 

“我在这儿。”莱姆斯轻声说。詹姆吓了一跳，猛地转头，好像他本来以为莱姆斯会在另一边。

 

“把隐形衣脱了吧，好吗？你动作太轻了。不像西里斯，他在隐形衣下就从没消停过。”

 

“抱歉，”莱姆斯边说边脱下隐形衣，递给詹姆。詹姆把它卷了起来，塞进口袋，回到他刚才的位置。他深深地吸了一口凉爽的夜风。

 

“真可惜没有月亮，”他温和地说，“月光好的时候什么都看得见。”

 

其实是有月亮的——不到三小时，一轮弯弯的月亮就会升起。但莱姆斯觉得没必要告诉詹姆。他走到詹姆身边，怯生生地伸出一只手，抓住冰冷的石栏杆。

 

“今晚木星很明亮。”他指着天空说道。

 

詹姆顺着他手指的方向看去，点了点头。“非常明亮。这可是好兆头。”

 

“那我想我们回去的路上就不会被抓住了。”莱姆斯苦笑着说。詹姆嗤笑一声。

 

突然，他们听到左边传来一个声音：门开了。

 

“啊，糟糕，有人来了！”詹姆嘶声说，急忙扯出隐形衣，抖开来。“靠近点！快！”他说。莱姆斯向前迈了一步，但显然詹姆觉得还不够，便一把揪住莱姆斯的长袍前襟，把他扯向自己。隐形衣下，他握住莱姆斯的手腕，竖起一根手指按住嘴唇。

 

沉重的脚步声愈来愈近，一个硕大的身形停在旁边的拱门处，和詹姆一样，他也探身出去研究满天星辰。这人的背影很熟悉：宽阔的肩膀，结实的手臂。詹姆因为震惊而瞪大眼睛，而莱姆斯还没反应过来，这人正是赫奇帕奇的击球手，泰德唐克斯。

 

两个男孩原地站着，一动也不敢动。高年级男生盯着远处的湖面。夜晚的寒意逐渐侵入莱姆斯的袍子，他开始发抖。这时，另一扇门开了，高跟鞋的鞋跟撞击着地面的石头。詹姆一巴掌捂住嘴巴，怀着愉悦的难以置信看着安多米达飘过他们，走到那个赫奇帕奇身边。

 

他转身，朝她微笑。“你来啦。”他说。

 

她斜倚着雕花栏杆，在袍子上蹭着指甲。“我当然会来。”

 

“我听说昨天的事了。你没事吧？”唐克斯听上去很生气。

 

“我好的很。有点酸痛，但没什么大碍。我不确定格温多琳诺特还能不能恢复——不过多锻炼总是有好处的，特别是就她的身材而言。”安多米达嫌弃地皱起鼻子。

 

“阿夫斯汀准是撞坏了脑子；应该有人举报他，”唐克斯低吼道，“要是我在他的课上……”

 

“你肯定会比我们大多数人表现都好，”安多米达羞答答地说，她的手搭上他肌肉发达的手臂。詹姆当着莱姆斯的面翻了个白眼，伸出舌头。“我相信那肯定会是个相当搞笑的场面。显然胖修士是这么想的。

”

“我承认，一想到你穿着那种鞋子做俯卧撑……”年轻人喃喃着，靠过来想吻她。

 

但她伸出两根手指抵住他的下唇，阻止了他的进一步举动。“嗯啊。我们可是说好了的。”

 

他喉咙深处发出不满的咕哝。“你说过明天早上一年级格兰芬多要交草药课大作业。”

 

“根据我的线报，是这样没错，”安多米达说。“但还是不要冒险为好。再说，你把我叫到这儿来也不是为了这个。”

 

“你怎么知道不是？”唐克斯不满地说。

 

“请允许我重新说一遍，我希望你把我叫到这儿来不是为了这个。”

 

击球手无可奈何地摇了摇头，就好像他对真相感到后悔。“不。我们需要谈谈。有很多事要安排。”

 

“我们需要准备NEWTs，”安多米达明智地说。“等我们的未来明朗了，有的是时间谈别的。”

 

“真是个货真价实的斯莱特林。”唐克斯喜爱地说。这话要是从詹姆或西里斯嘴里说出来，指不定有多不屑和嘲弄；但这位赫奇帕奇的语气充满了宠溺，就像他在夸她。“我猜这未来肯定光辉灿烂吧？”

 

“我自然是这么计划的，”年轻的女巫端庄地说。“但如果你不全力以赴好好复习，迎接我们的可能就是一个光辉灿烂的未来和一个待业家居巫师。”

 

唐克斯忍俊不禁，再次作势要亲吻她。她迅速移开脸。

 

“还有一个原因，我必须等这么久，”她说，“我还没有完全放弃我应得的东西。”

 

“我记得你说过他们不会——”

 

她的手指再次贴上他的唇。“多对我有点信心，”她说，“我正在想办法，但这需要时间。作为一个布莱克，我如果连几个金加隆都赢不到，那也太对不起你对我的信任了。”

 

唐克斯重重地叹了一口气。“所以我们只有等了。”他说，很明显不情愿。

“我们只有等。”安多米达确认道。

 

长长的沉默。

 

“那我现在可以吻你了吗？”击球手问道。

 

“好吧，”她唐突地说。“我允许你吻我的脸颊，就一下，像老朋友那样。然后就去睡觉。这个月我希望看到你在图书馆不眠不休地血战到天明，魁地奇训练可以破例。每一门考试都必须得“超过预期”，听见没有？”

 

“是，长官，”他说。他俯下身轻啄她的嘴角。“晚安。保持联系，好吗？在树下救了我一命之后，这点要求不过分吧？”

 

她轻声大笑。“我怎么听说是你救了我？”她说。

 

“在我印象中，你可不是听信传闻的人。”唐克斯喃喃道，他的手扶上她的腰，詹姆见状捂住了眼睛。唐克斯凑近道，“我现在——请问现在可以好好吻你一下吗？”

 

她钻出他的怀抱，开始朝拱廊那边走。“等你拿给我顶尖的NEWTs成绩单，”她转过头说，“我就让你见识一下斯莱特林的奖赏。”然后她甩了甩头，消失在尽头。

 

赫奇帕奇转身，双手抓住栏杆，对着夜色深深地呼出一口气。他扬起头，星辉照在他的眼睑。过了一会，他似乎放松了一些。他从窗边走开，原路返回。

 

门关上之后，詹姆足足等了三分钟才掀开隐形衣。

 

“我的天哪，”他屏住呼吸道。他不知道除了这句话还该说什么。

 

“似乎西里斯是对的。”莱姆斯温和地说。

 

“我们不能告诉西里斯他是对的！”詹姆哀嚎道。“我觉得我们今晚看到的东西不能证明什么——除了他真的很想亲她。你想想，要是布莱克听说了那就没完了，我们这一学期都得跟踪他们！”

 

“我们不告诉他还是得跟踪啊，”莱姆斯指出。“我觉得我们应该如实相告；毕竟西里斯是我们的朋友。”

 

他话一出口就意识到了他自己都言行不一，但詹姆扮了个鬼脸，同意了。

 

“你说的对。你为什么总是那么正确？我们告诉他就是了。但让我来说，可以吗？我看能不能复述得委婉点，让他不要发疯。”

 

~discidium~

 

西里斯沉默了很长一段时间，嘴巴微张，左边眉毛都快挑到发际线了。最后，他眨了眨眼睛，动作非常缓慢。他艰难地开口道，“超过预期？不眠不休？图书馆？”

 

詹姆点头。他基本还原了整个故事，小心地不提任何击球手试图亲吻安多米达的挫败。他还略去了“家居巫师”这个词的前两个字。

 

“所以她……在干嘛？辅导他NEWTs吗？”西里斯一脸疑惑，羽毛笔刮着下巴。

 

詹姆耸耸肩。“我告诉过你这一切不会有什么结果的，”他说。“我们就不能放过他们吗？他们都是要毕业的人了。”

 

“那鞋子和俯卧撑是怎么回事（注1）？”西里斯问。他还是想搞清楚偷听到的对话。

 

“你问我啊，我怎么知道，”詹姆说。他朝西里斯床上七零八落的羊皮纸点了点头。“话说半个小时解决那玩意感觉如何呀？”他问。

 

西里斯扮鬼脸。“好吧，我可能有点过于乐观了。我还剩……”他快速心算了一下，“7小时55分钟才能做完。我现在可以做了吗？”

 

“你先答应我永远结束“多米守护行动”。”詹姆固执地说。

 

“但是想想鞋子！”西里斯抗议。“还有那个什么赢钱……多米可不赌马。这些话是什么意思？”

 

“如果要我猜，那多半是……管他是什么！”詹姆感到无聊透顶。“我受够了满城堡追着你的女性亲戚跑。你要是不答应结束这事，我就整晚都烦你，让你明早没法交作业。”

 

西里斯撅起嘴，很不高兴他最好的朋友勒索他。“好吧，”他最后咕哝道。“你赢了。不再有“多米守护行动”。反正，她显然脑子坏掉了。”

 

这之后宿舍安静下来，莱姆斯爬上床脱衣服。他睡着的时候已经是两点过，西里斯的台灯还亮着，羽毛笔依然在疯狂地沙沙作响。

 

~discidium~

 

两周后，格兰芬多穿过湿润的草坪走向一号温室，西里斯拉着莱姆斯的胳膊肘把他拽到一边。

 

“嘿，”他鬼鬼祟祟地四处张望，声音很轻，“你今天不会突然消失吧？”

 

“不会啊，”莱姆斯有点惊讶，“为什么这么问？”

 

“呃，你上次……那个之后已经有好几周了。我只是……我有点好奇，这样。”西里斯不自然地动来动去。“如果你想和麦格谈，我可以陪你。”

 

“我不去，”莱姆斯说。他没想到自己这么轻易就坚定地吐出了这几个字，他的声音一点都没有颤抖。壮着胆子，他又补充道：“我会不定时回去。我……我妈妈，她需要我。”

 

西里斯咽了一下。“但你还只是个孩子呀。”他无力地反驳道。

 

莱姆斯正了正肩膀。“我已经十二岁了。”他说，有点不服气。

 

高个子男孩轻笑一声。“好吧，就算你是。”他说。

 

“赶快过来！”斯普劳特教授召唤道。她抱着许多卷羊皮纸，不少都蹭上了脏兮兮的指印。“我整个周末都窝在办公室，总算把你们的大作业批改完了。现在请大家排好队，我叫到名字的同学到前面来。”她小心翼翼地拢好纸堆，扯出第一份。“特里夫莎 麦克格雷格。”

 

总的说来，发作业的过程还是井然有序的。艾尔西 安普比出了点小状况，她半路摔了一跤，差点没撞倒斯普劳特教授。埃尔罗斯 安德鲁斯和扎拉 卡尔不知怎的拿到了对方的作业。不过，最后大家都还是物归原主。于是，斯普劳特教授告诉大家可以看分数了。

 

詹姆看着他的分数，脸上露出满意的微笑。彼得有点失望，但似乎在他意料之中。莱姆斯慢慢展开他的羊皮纸，咬着嘴唇注意到边缘的红笔批注。不过，当他看到顶部的分数时，顿时松了一口气。他笑逐颜开，重新静下心来研究老师的批语，发现它们其实都是好话。他感到某种好好做完事才有的的快慰。

 

“我不信！”坐在他身边的西里斯气急败坏地说，“我才不……你多少分？”

他抓过莱姆斯的作业，扫了一眼之后发出窒息的声音。“波特，你呢？”

 

“满分，”詹姆不无得意地说。“而且我用时比你少一半哦，莱姆斯。参考资料大概只有你的四分之一。”

 

“我刚刚及格。”彼得羞怯地说，不过他对自己的小成果很满意了。

 

“你都及格了？”西里斯呻吟道。他瞪着他的羊皮纸，好像指望它化成一缕青烟。他举起手。“教授？”他叫道。“教授，这其中一定有什么误会。”

 

“什么事，布莱克先生？”斯普劳特教授缓步走过来，瞧了一眼他手中的羊皮纸。“哦，我恐怕这没有误会。我能看出你确实没花多大心思。”

 

“我……”西里斯语无伦次。“但这个课很简单啊！”

 

“噢，或许你太瞧不起它了。你所有的参考书目加起来只有《千种神奇草药及蕈类》和那篇洛夫古德（注2）关于欧芹和地精的文章。既然你通篇都没有提到欧芹——”她眼含笑意地看了一眼莱姆斯。“——我不禁好奇你为什么要费心列出来。”

 

“但是……”

 

“我的要求是至少三个课外资源，并且为你选择的每一种植物提出一个合理的原因，”斯普劳特教授兴致勃勃地说。“你写出了腮囊草，却只字不提它对家庭有什么作用，而且也没有说它需要的特殊灌溉系统。这完全就是不按要求乱来。不过别担心，布莱克：你期末考好点就行了。”

 

“但是……”

 

“下次别再小瞧你的作业了，”教授说，“这就是教训。”她安慰性地拍了拍西里斯的胳膊。”吃一堑，长一智。现在，小伙子们，收起作业吧，我们要开始动手实践了。离期末只有几周，而你们大多数人的栽培技术都还有待提高。”

 

～discidium～

一直到坐进魔法史课教室，西里斯都还在生闷气。

 

“我简直无法相信！”他说，“彼得——彼得的分数都比我高？”他猛地转向那个胖胖的小男孩。“你的分数怎么都比我高？”

 

“让我猜猜，”詹姆说，“大概他不像某人是前一天晚上才赶的吧，还得记挂着堂姐的学习搭档。”

 

“哼，三个课外资源。我会给她三个课外资源的。”西里斯咕哝道，他的眼睛闪着邪恶的光。“我突然想起来，我们的恶搞老师名单上下一个就是斯普劳特。”

 

“不对，”詹姆说。“我们上一个对付的是阿拉克尼，在她的天文望远镜上抹了糖蜜。下一个是阿夫斯汀，最后一个才是斯普劳特。”

 

西里斯在座位上不自然地扭来扭去。“啊……那个，”他含糊不清地说，“我在想……我们能不能把阿夫斯汀放到九月？”

 

“九月？”詹姆重复道，“但下学期我们就上二年级了！说好的逆字母顺序呢？”

 

“我只是……觉得九月份更好。”西里斯说。

 

詹姆怀疑地看着他。

 

“好吧好吧，我只是不想惹事行了吧！”西里斯说，“假如我们整了阿夫斯汀，我父母一定会知道的。我还想这个暑假去看望你们几个呢。所以我们现在先放过他可以吗？”

 

“完全可以，”莱姆斯鼓起勇气发出自己的声音。他屏住呼吸，看其他人如何反应。

“九月？”詹姆不高兴地说。

 

“就当帮我一个忙，”西里斯说，“我们已经发现麦格不会告状，我看斯普劳特也不会。我可给她准备了个大礼……她那么傻说不定还会觉得很搞笑呢。阿夫斯汀可以等嘛，他又不会跑了。你说呢？”

 

最终，詹姆还是同意了。但很明显，他感到失望。

 

不过他还是加入西里斯，一头扎进新计划中。这个计划其实蛮好的，莱姆斯想。无害且有趣，而且正如西里斯所说，说不定会逗乐他们好脾气的小老师。他自己也无形之中卷进了这股浪潮，着迷于西里斯 布莱克计划中的精妙之处。在这样充实的生活中，他几乎要忘掉窗外低垂的月亮，忘掉它所暗示的日日逼近的折磨。

 

——第二十八章完——

注1: 按照上下文推测和作者的邮件，阿夫斯汀让高年级学生做了200个俯卧撑，惩罚他们没能成功施出守护神咒（不要看哈利很容易就学会了，其实是个很高深的魔咒）。这个叫诺特的姑娘可能身材不大好，设定是原著中马尔福的朋友西奥多 诺特（Theodore Nott）家的人。

注2: lovegood 我猜是卢娜家的人


	29. 第二十九章：设计陷害

Chapter Twenty-nine: In the Frame

第二十九章：设计陷害

莱姆斯挽着庞弗雷夫人的手，步履蹒跚地走在她身边。他光顾着忽略掉腰上钻心般的疼痛，一时没有注意到庞弗雷夫人已经停住脚步。直到他感到手臂被往后拉扯，才忍着突突跳动的太阳穴，强迫自己抬起头。

庞弗雷夫人表情复杂，混杂着惊讶、惊喜和惊慌。“这都是些什么跟什么啊……”她喃喃念道。

莱姆斯不用看也知道她在说什么，但还是情不自禁地顺着她的视线望去。往常，三间温室沐浴在金色的夕阳下，反射出和谐的光芒。然而，今天，温室的色彩五彩斑斓。墙上和屋顶的小窗格被精心地变形过，不同的色阶和色调排列组合，构成一幅巨型画作。一号温室的图案是一只奇大无比的南瓜，头戴一顶松软的女帽。二号温室的图案俨然是立体派风格的毒触手（注1）。而在最大的三号温室，斯普劳特教授圆润漂亮的脸蛋正在外墙上微笑。构成她左眼的六个窗格被施了魔法，会不定时地变幻色彩，这样就给人一种她在顽皮地眨眼睛的错觉。

他们花了整整一周时间才想出这个方案。莱姆斯主要负责颜色部分，他先变出标准色块，其他人比照色块变出更多。彼得事先在方格纸上画过草图，用的蜡笔是向艾尔西借的。詹姆和西里斯则使尽全身解数寻找一个持久咒，以防老师们轻轻一挥魔杖就能毁掉他们的成果。鉴于这些图案已经坚挺地屹立了一天一夜，他们显然是成功了。

“莱姆斯！”庞弗雷夫人惊喜地说，“你在笑呢！”

的确如此，尽管他的下巴疼得厉害，但他实在抵抗不住这深深的笑意。他审视着他们的手工品——这是一群恶作剧爱好者通力合作的结果，而他无疑在其中发挥了至关重要的角色——他的心中充满了自豪和喜悦。将西里斯的计划付诸行动的记忆仿佛就在眼前。周六他们在暮色的掩护下偷溜出来，由詹姆打开温室的门。彼得负责用魔杖照明，他们三人则在植物特有的的温暖潮湿中开始干活。争分夺秒都足足花了快四个小时。

他们悄悄潜回格兰芬多塔楼的路上，莱姆斯意识到自己在变形前一晚本不该这么东奔西跑的。但是，哦，这都值了！那令人眩晕的亲密无间，那荣辱与共的喜不自胜！还有第二天的公开亮相，博得大家的阵阵欢呼。莱姆斯和詹姆、西里斯、彼得一起站在一堆哈哈大笑的学生中间，看着斯普劳特教授开心地接受了他们的作品，和蔼地朝围观的人群鞠躬。邓布利多教授的蓝眼睛里带着欢乐，就连麦格教授看上去都快绷不住笑了。

“挺好玩的，夫人，您觉得呢？”他轻声问。戏仿版草药学教授还在不遗余力地眨着眼。等他再度回来，玻璃一定已经恢复原状，他们的功劳也会被大家所忘记——但莱姆斯永远也不会忘记，他多留恋了一刻，决定把它贮藏到自己名为“快乐的回忆”的文件夹中。

“非常有想象力，”护士长说。她克制着自己的语气，但莱姆斯认为自己听出了她声音中的笑意。“真想知道是谁干的。”

莱姆斯尽力装作毫不知情的样子。目前还没人知道这件恶作剧的主人是他们四个，这正是他极力想保持的样子。詹姆和西里斯倒挺想承认，但莱姆斯偏爱匿名带来的安全感。这个玩笑本身无害，但莱姆斯相当确定整个过程中他们至少违反了好几条校规。他成功保持了九个月没有禁闭的记录（考虑到他选的朋友都是哪些人，不得不说这称得上是奇迹），他不想因此打破。

庞弗雷夫人又在看他，眼神深邃。“不管他们是谁，愿梅林保佑他们淘气的小心脏。”她一脸喜爱地说，“我还从没见过你在满月前笑过呢。”

他的笑容因为再度回到现实而消失了。他低下头。“我们该走了，夫人。”他的眼神掠过草坪上拉长的影子，“时间不早了。”

现在正是五月末，快要到夏天了，今晚他只需要忍受六个多小时的月光。想到这一点，他稍微有点安慰。他跟在庞弗雷夫人身后，走下潮湿的隧道。傍晚很温暖，房间里还保留着些许白天的热度。但莱姆斯在脱掉衣服之前就已经开始颤抖，不是因为寒冷而是因为恐惧。庞弗雷夫人给了他一个轻快的安慰性拥抱，这将是他变形回来之前最后一次与人接触。夫人走的时候，他努力笑了一下。然后，便只剩他孤零零一人。他脱掉衣服，蹲在角落里，静静等待。

毫无征兆的疼痛排山倒海地向他脆弱的小身体袭来，夺走了他最后一丝勇气和尊严。剧痛如长矛一般贯穿他的脊柱，直插到下颚。他试图尖叫，他的嘴巴全是血，獠牙穿透了他的牙床。他曾经读到过狼有四十二颗牙齿，而十二岁的小孩只有二十八颗。这意味着，每一个月，他都要在一瞬间长出十四颗新牙……

这是他失去理智之前最后一个连贯的想法，这之后，狼取代了男孩。

~discidium~

星期二下午，庞弗雷夫人从主病房走进这间单独的小卧室，看到她的病人，不禁皱起了眉头。

“今天做的作业够多了，”她说着，弯下腰收集他膝盖上的羊皮纸。“你现在需要的是睡眠，充足的睡眠。”

“哦，夫人，别！”莱姆斯叫道，扔下笔，抓住庞弗雷夫人试图移走的小书桌。“这不是作业，但我今天必须做完。”

她看了一眼他画的表格。“这上面写的都是一年级学的魔咒，分别是咒语、魔杖动作和预期效果。如果这不是作业，那我真不知道什么才是了。”

“真的不是，”莱姆斯说，他苍白的脸颊因为害羞而泛起红晕，“这是……给别人的生日礼物。”

庞弗雷夫人双手抱胸。“莱姆斯，这么多年来各种奇奇怪怪的借口我都听过，但如果这是生日礼物，我就把我的帽子吃了。我说了多少遍，你不要过度焦虑考试，不然怎么能发挥好呢？现在听话，把它给我——”

“不是，我没说明白，”莱姆斯告诉她，“这真的是一份生日礼物，送给彼得的。他今天满十二岁，但我没能亲口祝福他，但我明天见到他的时候总要有东西给他呀。上次给詹姆准备礼物的时候，我把所有的零花钱都给西里斯了。虽然是我们俩合送的礼物，但我觉得他比我多花了一倍的钱。但那已经是我全部积蓄，所以……”他的声音小下去，因为一下子说了这么多话稍微有点喘不过气。

护士长给了他一个小小的、不解的微笑。“学习表格？当生日礼物？”

莱姆斯点点头。“这个……这个是我唯一能想到可以在这里制作的，”他承认道，“而且他多半不会喜欢。但至少会很有用。”

“我相信他会很喜欢的，”庞弗雷夫人宣布道。但她还是抢走了他的床上小书桌，放在床边的椅子上。“你可以晚点再做。现在的你虚弱得像个影子，快休息一会。”

她把一只手垫在他的肩膀下面，稍微抬起他的身体，帮他拍好枕头。莱姆斯顺势躺下，侧身蜷缩在被子下面。庞弗雷夫人帮他掖好被角，安心地拍了拍他的背。“睡吧，”她呢喃道。这句话就像一句咒语，让莱姆斯立刻陷入沉沉的安睡。

~discidium~

周三早晨，莱姆斯从医疗翼回到宿舍，其他三人都在。詹姆和彼得像往常一样问他妈妈好，莱姆斯则礼节性地回答。他把礼物给了彼得，羊皮纸卷得整整齐齐，庞弗雷夫人还帮忙找了一段红丝带扎起来。彼得先开始感到很困惑，随即向他表示感谢。因为他也像莱姆斯一样，开始为考试感到焦虑，所以很开心有人提供帮助。

既然说到了生日，彼得自然而然地想给他展示他收到的礼物。他最喜欢的是一对龙的模型，它们会绕着圈飞，向彼此喷火。莱姆斯没有掩饰他的惊讶之情，这让彼得非常得意。于是莱姆斯揣测另外两人并没表现出太大兴趣。詹姆大致地给他讲了讲这两天上的课，莱姆斯花了大概二十分钟收拾书包。直到快下楼吃早餐，莱姆斯才意识到，西里斯还一句话都没跟他说。

“等一下，”他们正准备离开公共休息室时，西里斯抓住莱姆斯的袖子小声说。等周围都空得差不多了，他们俩谁都没先开口。莱姆斯有意不去看西里斯的眼睛，心痛地知道他正全神贯注地盯着自己的脸——不用说，准是在寻找这个月不存在的伤痕。

终于，只剩下他们两个了，西里斯说：“你没告诉我你要走。”

“嗯。”莱姆斯的声音几不可闻。

“为什么？”

这一次，他说的是实话。“我觉得你会阻止我。”他承认道。

西里斯的眼神暗下来。“我确实会，”他用力说，咬着下唇，他又犹豫着补了一句：“你这次看起来没那么糟了。”

“我很好，”莱姆斯说，“真的，没什么可担心的。”

“那你妈妈呢？”西里斯用手摩挲着颈项。“她怎么样？”

“和往常一样好，”莱姆斯闪烁其词。“拜托了，西里斯，别那么紧张。”

“詹姆又开始疑心了，”西里斯说，“我什么都没说，我发誓。但我觉得我们应该告诉他。我是说，我觉得你应该告诉他。你可以信任他。”

“事情没有那么简单，”莱姆斯喃喃道，“我以为你理解的。”

西里斯叹了一口气。“好吧，我想我理解，”他咕哝道。然后他又看了他的朋友一眼，摇摇头。“梅林的胡子啊，你看起来累坏了。”他说，“你是一路走到康沃尔的吗？”

莱姆斯挤出一个微笑，努力想要幽默。“不是，我翻跟头去的。去的路上倒没什么问题，因为都是下坡。但是回来挺困难的。”

西里斯发出一声狗吠般的大笑，把他们俩人都吓了一跳。“那就好，”他振作了精神说，“走去找点东西吃，嗯？”

~discidium~

那天下午，阿夫斯汀的脾气特别暴躁。他在黑魔法防御术课的教室里四下巡逻，把教鞭当军刀一样挥舞，在他觉得需要的时候，猛地击打在某个不幸的学生桌上以示强调。最初的几下惊吓过去之后，多数学生都能够做到波澜不惊，只在自己的桌子不幸中枪的时候才吓一跳。但彼得每一次都会僵在原地，倒吸一口凉气。莱姆斯觉得他这个紧张劲就会把自己累死。

今天他们再次复习缴械咒，因为期末的实践部分必考。莱姆斯对这个咒语掌握得很好，所以没什么好怕的，对那些惊涛骇浪般的教训也能泰然自若。

“懂了吗？”阿夫斯汀凶巴巴地说，他的教鞭“啪”地一下打在贝塔 麦克法斯蒂面前，贝塔竟然神奇地眼皮都没抬一下。“你们这些小白痴还有谁不懂的吗？”

没人敢说一句话。黑魔法防御术课上不鼓励公开讨论。

阿夫斯汀叹了一大口气。“不要光傻兮兮地在那儿坐着！你！安德鲁斯！说出尽快缴械对手的优势？”

双胞胎面面相觑，不知道老师在叫谁。

“你让她无法向你施咒，教授？”阿西娜说。

“你让他失去防卫，好先下手为强？”阿尔罗斯试探着说。

“正确，”阿夫斯汀说，大家并不知道他到底认可哪一个。“但给我记住，缴械咒只是权宜之计。千万别以为对方没了武器就安全了。他可能随身携带了备用魔杖，他可能会强大的无杖魔咒，或者他可能直接扑上来掐死你。”他倨傲地扫了一圈教室。“你们都不难掐死。”

艾尔西 安普比没忍住一声惊恐、细微的呜咽。

“无论如何，除你武器还是有用的，而你们每一个人都必须熟悉它的用途。上周你们居然只有几个人掌握了这么简单的咒语，真是令我大跌眼镜。希望你们回去都有好好练习。”

他走上讲台，站在讲桌边，终于放下了教鞭。“桌子移到墙边，把教室中间腾出来。”他命令道。“不是那样！”他喝斥了开始搬桌子的特里夫莎 麦克格雷格。“你个傻瓜，拿着魔杖干什么的？”

不过，这个命令显然没有经过深思熟虑。全班只有一半的人能熟练使用漂浮咒，詹姆和西里斯自然是其中之一。剩下的一半人要么只能让桌子抖动一下（虽然最后也能磕磕绊绊地到达目的地）要么就完全对咒语失去控制，一时间桌子东倒西歪，到处乱飞。还有可怜的彼得 佩蒂格鲁，他的桌子简直纹丝不动。

“怎么回事？”阿夫斯汀咆哮着，他的声音大到盖过了一切嘈杂。“你们连一个简单的咒语都不会吗？胆小如鼠、哭哭啼啼、没用的一年级！你们到底会干什么？你们何必来上学呢？收起魔杖！”他喊道。数张桌子落到地上，因为他们的主人不得不听话收起魔杖。

“真是够了！”教授怒吼，“小孩。我跟小孩有什么好说的？所有人都站到中间来，面对面站成两列——这个你们总办得到吧？速速对齐（注2）！”他一挥魔杖，顷刻间原本杂乱无章的课桌都整整齐齐地靠墙码在一起。

咆哮并不可怕，但这场力量的展示把格兰芬多们震住了，大家急忙按要求排好。班上一共有三十一个人，这意味着势必有一个人要落单。莱姆斯很高兴地发现，因为自己有三个好朋友，他不用担心这个问题。

西里斯和詹姆并肩而立，站在莱姆斯和彼得对面。倒霉鬼是埃尔罗斯 安德鲁斯，不知怎的他竟没能抢到他妹妹对面的位置。他站在队尾，有点恼火。

詹姆踮起脚和西里斯咬耳朵。西里斯瞪着他，干脆地摇了摇头。莱姆斯向他俩投去一个疑惑的眼神，但詹姆还没来得及偷偷回答，阿夫斯汀就大步走进了队列，检阅着两旁像步兵一样站着的学生。

“站直了！”他命令道，“双脚打开！与肩同宽！脚后跟并拢！不许低头！不要像个小婴儿！”

莉莉 伊万斯抬起头。阿夫斯汀猛地转身。“怎么？”

她下意识地想要退缩，但很快整理好自己，以批判的态度说：“教授，我觉得您不能这样对待我们。”她严肃认真地说。

“哦？是吗？”阿夫斯汀鼻孔朝天，“伊万斯小姐，我不同意！我从没见过像你们这么可怜的废物，要是我不教你们谁来教呢？”

“事实上，她说的对，”阿西娜 安德鲁斯一改往常的阿谀奉承。“我认为校董肯定不会同意这种方式。邓布利多教授也不会。”

阿夫斯汀的脸被愤怒笼罩。岁月的痕迹让他看起来像一颗干瘪的苹果，无数沟壑纵横的皱纹铺满被氧化一样的红棕色皮肤。他走到魔法部长的孙女面前，“你竟敢——”

后半句话变成一阵低沉嘶哑的呱呱声。阿夫斯汀顿了一下，百思不得其解而又怒火攻心。他再度尝试开口，还是那种声音。这次大家都听清楚了，那声音就像一只风烛残年的老蛙正在求偶。阿夫斯汀试了第三次，依然是同样的结果。现在有些学生感到不安了。

莱姆斯看向对面的詹姆和西里斯。詹姆非常努力才忍住没有笑出声，但西里斯明显很难受。他的手揣在兜里，眼睛就是不看老师。

阿夫斯汀抽出魔杖，对准自己的喉咙。他的眼里燃烧着熊熊怒火，挨个扫视着班上同学，低声怒吼。“谁干的？”

没人应答。

“我再问一遍，”阿夫斯汀提高音量说，“谁干的？”

彼得和艾尔西都瑟缩了一下。夏洛特 怀特看上去快吐了。詹姆为了忍住笑都快把嘴唇咬乌了。

“那你们就站着吧，”阿夫斯汀边说边沿着队列行走，他的头像蛇一样左右环顾，“直到有人承认为止。如果不行我们就站一晚上——呱！”

这一次莱姆斯看清了幕后凶手肯定不是詹姆。他的双手都握成拳呢，憋笑憋到呼吸困难。西里斯的手还是没有拿出来，而且打定了主意往别处看。

阿夫斯汀重新施了一次反咒。“很好，”他说，“格兰芬多扣二十分。如果再没人承认就扣五十。”

詹姆不笑了。他目光尖锐地盯着西里斯看，西里斯依然躲避着目光。詹姆捅了他一肘子，赢得西里斯恼怒的一瞥。

“格兰芬多扣五十分，”阿夫斯汀说，“还有一分钟，要不然所有人都关禁闭。”

现在詹姆有点想打人了。高个子男孩就是不看他的眼睛。莱姆斯突然明白了。西里斯不想承认——不能承认——因为事情很快就会传到他家，到时他妈妈又会给他寄吼叫信，斯莱特林又会群嘲他一个月，谁知道还会发生什么更糟的呢？他说过想在暑假来拜访其他人，如果他干出了什么出格的事，肯定就会被剥夺这个机会。但是，记录清白的莱姆斯，就没有后顾之忧了呀！他的父母会理解的，只要他跟他们解释清楚。他举起手。

“是我，教授，”他轻声说，“是我干的。”

“不是你！”詹姆叫道，他跺了跺脚，回头瞪了一眼西里斯。“教授，是我。我不喜欢你吼伊万斯，她的话完全有道理。你确实不应该吼我们。安德鲁斯说的也对，我们的父母送我们来霍格沃茨上学不是为了让我们像哑炮一样被人呼来喝去。至少，我的父亲一定不会赞成你的行为。”

阿夫斯汀看上去快中风了。他凌驾于詹姆头上，西里斯下意识地退了一步。“你以为你是谁，波特？你——”

“没错，”詹姆勇敢地扬起头，“您记住就好。”

“关禁闭。”阿夫斯汀气得什么都说不出来。“明天早上六点，城堡大门等我。”他转向莱姆斯。“还有你，也关。”

“他什么都没干！”詹姆大叫，“我告诉你了；是我干的！”

“他撒谎了，你没看到吗，波特？”阿夫斯汀冷冷地说。“这是个恶劣的习惯，而且积习难改。不过我们还是要看看能不能拯救他。”

莱姆斯听了这话脸上血色全无。他的确撒谎了；无论他这么做是不是出于义气。这不就是大家一直以来在说的吗，狼人满口谎言，毫无真话，歪曲事实，信口雌黄。撒谎精，半人半兽，欺骗和黑暗的造物。他刚刚为了西里斯挺身而出的自信荡然无存，留下的只有刺骨的寒意和仅存的人性。

阿夫斯汀踱到教室前方，故弄玄虚地理了理袍子，这才坐下。“至于你们剩下的人，既然你们连魔杖都用不好，今天的课就取消实践。将来也没有了。把桌子搬回原处——别用魔法——然后抄写你们教材第78页。”

房间里响起不满的嘟囔，但没人真的敢大声抱怨。桌子互相撞击的哐啷声和与地面的摩擦声此起彼伏，西里斯趁机拽住了詹姆的袖子。

“詹姆，你知道的，我——”

“懦夫，”詹姆嘘他。

西里斯愣住了。“但我没——”

“我没有戳穿你的唯一原因——唯一原因，就是因为我不是个告密的小人。”詹姆低声咆哮。“你没跟莱姆斯道歉之前，不要和我说话。”

他背过身，对西里斯喊他的名字充耳不闻。莱姆斯不愿让别人发现他看到了这一幕，于是急忙低头，握住桌角，开始在地板上拖起来。

“我来吧，我力气大些，”西里斯抓住另一边说道。但他并没有开始搬，而是俯身过来，眼神充满受伤和担忧。“莱姆斯，”他恳求道，“你一定得相信我。真的不是我。”

“那你为什么看起来那么心虚？”莱姆斯轻声问。

他的本意是问询，但在西里斯听来却是质疑。西里斯挺直了肩膀，咬紧后槽牙，他的灰眼睛一下子变得和岩石一样冷漠。“好，”他说，“很好。”

他愤怒地举起莱姆斯的课桌，抬到它该去的位置。回过头来，用令人退缩的高傲说：“椅子你自己搬吧。”

 

~discidium~

 

当晚晚餐，詹姆换到了长桌非常靠前的地方，都快挨到级长了。而西里斯则坐在长桌末尾，尽可能地靠近礼堂大门。莱姆斯和彼得无奈，还是坐在了他们往常靠中间的位置。回到宿舍以后，空气里依然悬浮着敌对的沉默。詹姆以军人的简洁迅速换好睡衣，西里斯则一言不发地一头扎进盥洗室洗漱。彼得坐在他的床上，鼓捣着他的棋子，努力装作他不紧张。莱姆斯不敢在西里斯随时会回来的情况下撂下詹姆，所以他暂时没有放下帷幔换衣服，开始先解皮带和鞋带，脱下袜子穿拖鞋。

詹姆上了床，但是没有关帷幔。西里斯回到房间，翻出他的魔药课本，坐在床单上开始阅读。

“把灯关了，”詹姆不客气地说。“我们有人明天还要六点起床去帮你服禁闭呢。”

西里斯怒视着他。“你问都不问到底是不是我！”他严厉控诉。

“需要问吗？”詹姆嘲笑道。“还说什么不想招惹他，我看你一直在心里盘算怎么惹他比较好吧——你只是没那个胆子一人做事一人当。”

“该死，波特，真不是我！”西里斯生气了，“我都说了要等到九月份了，为什么要突然脑子短路现在出手？我承认草药课论文是我犯傻了，但我也不至于蠢到去捅马蜂窝吧！”

詹姆的表情稍微柔和了一点。“好吧，可如果不是你，那是谁呢？”他转向莱姆斯。“不会真是你吧？”

莱姆斯摇摇头。“我以为是西里斯，所以才认了的，”他脸红了，抱歉地小声说，“你看起来很不自在。”

“我当然不自在！”西里斯大声说，“我就知道我们会是头号嫌疑犯。还没有人惹过阿夫斯汀。自从我们发现他幻听之后，这话我都说了好几个月了。”

“你是不是傻，那声音是我们呀（注3）！”詹姆说，但他现在是笑着的。不过他马上正经起来。“所以，你言下之意是，格兰芬多有人趁机咒了他，因为知道我们肯定会背锅。”

西里斯点头。“而且事情比他们预想得更顺利：莱姆斯直接站出来揽在了自己身上。”他有礼貌地朝莱姆斯一笑，“谢了，哥们，”他说，“你的好意我心领了。”

被理解的暖流暂时冲散了禁闭的阴霾。“那我们现在怎么办？”他问。

“首先，先去把禁闭关了，”詹姆说，“然后找出陷害我们的人。真是难以想象，格兰芬多也会背后捅刀。”

“我能帮上忙吗？”彼得不安地问。自从回到宿舍，他就一直没吭声，但现在很明显詹姆和西里斯不会拔刀相向，他大概觉得自己有必要主动请缨。

詹姆摇摇头。“今晚不用了，”他说，“但留个心眼，好吗？如果有人吹嘘扳倒了阿夫斯汀——或是扳倒我们——马上向我或西里斯汇报，明白吗？”

“明白。”彼得坚定地说。

“好，那就这样。我们真的该去睡觉了不过，”詹姆说着，扯下帷幔。“早上六点天杀的就要起床。”他念叨着。

“对不起，莱姆斯。”西里斯说，“你知道我永远不会让你替我顶罪的，对吗？”

莱姆斯点头。“我只是觉得……觉得我父母会比你家更容忍这些。”他试图解释。

他真希望他没说这句话，眼看西里斯因为悔恨难受得要死。他举起魔杖熄灭灯光时，莱姆斯看见他的手在颤抖。“晚安。”他声音沙哑地说。

莱姆斯孤零零地在黑暗中摸索他的毯子。他懒得换睡衣，直接穿着校袍钻进了被窝。至少刚刚结束变形的他能很容易进入梦乡。

 

～discidium~

 

詹姆叫醒他的时候天还没亮。此时莱姆斯觉得自己昨晚没换衣服睡觉非常明智，他的身体又僵又酸，他不认为自己有力气在床上和一堆衣物纠缠。他尽力抚平衣服的褶痕，跪下穿鞋。

“别穿这种鞋，”詹姆不出声地说，“谣传阿夫斯汀关你禁闭时，最好穿胶底帆布鞋。”他自己正在箱子最底下翻找，他的麻瓜衣物都放在那儿。最后，他成功找出了一双有着厚橡胶底的蓝色帆布鞋。他露齿而笑。

莱姆斯轻轻摇头。“我没有胶底帆布鞋，”他小声说道。他以前有过一双，但他很少跑步，也没有什么户外活动，所以那双鞋小了之后就没有浪费钱再买。他父亲总是给他买结实经用的巫师皮鞋，他圣诞节收到的那双也不例外。

“你别紧张，”詹姆说道，转过身友好地用胳膊戳了戳他。“禁闭也没那么糟啦。一两个小时就完事了，剩下的事就是怎么跟父母解释。如果你不想的话，我可以帮你写信。你又没做错什么。”

“我撒谎了，”莱姆斯说，脑中回放着那天老师说的这句话。阿夫斯汀不知道的是，他每天都在撒谎。说母亲生病了是谎言。说自己回家看望她也是谎言。误导西里斯相信父亲打他更是谎言。他在霍格沃茨的整个生活都是构筑在谎言之上，他内心一小部分甚至还为此次禁闭感到欣慰，因为他终于受到了惩罚。或许这次禁闭能稍微偿还他欠下的天大的债，这样他的报应说不定会来得晚些。

莱姆斯像个要上绞刑架的绑匪一样低下头，挣扎着站起来，跟在詹姆身后走出宿舍。

他们走到礼堂，却发现空无一人。詹姆环顾四周，又看了看表。“差五分六点，”他说，“他是不是迟到了。”

“你说，他该不会是要我们出去等吧？”莱姆斯喃喃道，不敢看另一个男孩的眼睛。他在想，当他的谎言堡垒崩塌的那天，詹姆会说什么呢？西里斯还是他最好的朋友，他都因为一件西里斯没有做过的事对他大发雷霆，那换做是莱姆斯，一个安静的小跟班，他又会怎么看他欺骗了自己那么久呢？

“不会吧，”詹姆耸了耸肩说。他走到大理石楼梯脚下，鞋底的橡胶与地面摩擦发出吱吱的声音。

“那说明你既缺乏想象力又缺乏常识。”一个尖酸的声音回荡在穹顶。阿夫斯汀教授出现在楼梯口，握住扶手以寻求支撑，膝盖僵硬地下楼。他饱经风霜的老脸扭曲成愤怒的面孔。“出去！”他指着大门命令道。

詹姆推开一扇门，朝莱姆斯点头示意他先走。莱姆斯照做了，迎接他的是清晨的冷冽。朝阳从远处山峦升起，大地浸润在柔和的玫瑰色中。阿夫斯汀关上城堡大门，莱姆斯不舒服地想，这个时间他们能做什么劳动。

“现在我明白了，”老巫师发着牢骚，“你们许多老师似乎接受了一种新式思想，枯燥琐碎的工作就能锻炼出自律的头脑。擦洗、扫地、掸灰，像哑炮一样端茶送水。我说一派胡言！枯燥琐碎的工作只会压弯了腰、累断了腿，榨干你们的自信。”他瞪了一眼莱姆斯。“你本来就没剩多少自信了，不然也不会看起来像只被痛打的落水狗。”

“是，先生。”莱姆斯小声应道。他知道自己应该抬起头，挺直肩膀，老师的言下之意就是这个。但老师一针见血的比喻对他脆弱、疲惫的小身板来说太过了，他只好把自己缩得更小些。

“我的自信够我们两个人分了，”詹姆勇敢地说，“有什么辱骂都冲我来。”

“不不不，”阿夫斯汀摇着头，他发黄的牙齿彼此碰撞。“波特，你有的，不过是傲慢罢了。傲慢，就该杀杀你的威风。正好，有一项惩罚，对你俩来说都适用。”

他踏到草坪上，挥了两次魔杖。场地上出现了两个闪闪发亮的椭圆，其中一个嵌套在另一个边缘五英尺内。莱姆斯觉得这一幕似曾相识，但他又想不起来眼前到底是什么东西。

幸运的是，詹姆还不傻。“跑道？”他怀疑地问。

阿夫斯汀的笑容隐藏得很好，但那股得意洋洋从他点头的姿势中昭然若揭。“正确。我要你们两个都给我跑步。跑步对身心都有益。有了健康的身体才能有健全的头脑，而且疲惫有助于减少顶撞。就像我说的，你们两个人的性格缺陷都能得到修正。”

他又舞了一下魔杖，变出一把椅子坐下，干瘪的手抓着扶手。“现在，跑起来，赶紧的。”

莱姆斯抿了抿嘴，强行压下焦虑感。他相当不确定自己现在能不能跑，但他很确定，庞弗雷夫人肯定会把他骂惨的，满月才刚刚过去。两天前他在床上坐起来画魔咒表格她都不赞成。这要是让她知道了还得了。

但是他能怎么办呢？他当着一个老师的面撒谎，还被发现了。那他现在必须接受惩罚。身边的詹姆一脸沉思。

“要跑多少圈，教授？”他问。

“跑到你的傲慢和汗水一起流尽为止。如果现在还不开始，就加倍。”阿夫斯汀尖酸地说。“我不想再说第二遍。”

詹姆给了莱姆斯一个鼓励性的微笑，朝草坪跑道扬了扬头。莱姆斯深吸了一口气，开始跑步。詹姆已经冲到了前面，步伐稳健。他想着，其实并没有那么糟糕。他的膝盖是还有点僵硬，但他能够保持呼吸，差不多也能跟上詹姆。他一定能坚持下去的。

 

——第二十九章完——

 

注1: 毒触手 Venomous Tentacular：长满尖刺的深红色植物，重在霍格沃茨的三号温室里。它会向人伸出长长的触手，但是一敲它就会悄悄地缩回去。这种植物被指定为C类禁止贸易物品，很难弄到手，是速效逃课糖的必要材料之一，韦斯莱家的双胞胎是在蒙顿格斯弗莱奇那里花了十个加隆买到的。（来自《哈利波特百科全书》）

注2: enthalpos 作者自创咒语。

注3: 参见第十八章：管理员的猫。当时四个小朋友在找校长办公室，突然听到费尔奇自言自语，因为阿夫斯汀说听到声音所以派他出来侦查。


	30. 第三十章：循规蹈矩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章感谢 @NowhereBird 姑娘校对！她改正了好多我自己绝不可能看出来的翻译腔，谢谢你抽出时间做这么细致认真的工作，love you xxx

Chapter Thirty: Methods of Discipline

第三十章：循规蹈矩

六圈之后，莱姆斯就知道自己高估了状况。他落后很多；詹姆已经领先了快半圈。沉重的鞋在湿润的草地上打滑。虽然他的膝盖已经使不上力，但是每跑一步都有一阵疼痛从脚踝传到腰部。他的呼吸越来越浅，越来越费劲。身体状况最好的时候，莱姆斯也不属于运动型男孩，更不要说月圆之后了。魁地奇球场那边，渐亏的满月正欲落下。

 

“我说的是跑！”阿夫斯汀咆哮道，“不是让你们慢悠悠地给我花园散步！娇生惯养的小崽子们，把腿抬起来！”

 

詹姆闻言加快了步伐，莱姆斯也挣扎着照做。下一圈还没结束，莱姆斯的心跳已如擂鼓。

 

“快点！”阿福斯汀吼道，“不要停！就这个速度抓什么犯人！快点，再快点！”

 

“你别听他的，”詹姆从后面追上莱姆斯，在他耳边说，“他压根都没往我们这边看。你只要动着，他看久了总会烦的。”

 

说完他一跃而过。莱姆斯颤抖着吸了一口气，努力听从朋友的建议。他坚持了几分钟，但他只有进气没有出气，侧腹钻心地疼。他不知道是缝合的伤疤撕裂了，还是旧伤又复发了。詹姆又超过了他一圈。他已经感觉不到自己的腿了，眼前出现了黑点。

 

教授又在吼些莱姆斯再也听不清的话，他只知道咬紧牙关，强迫自己用鼻呼吸。然而这只加剧了胸腔里的疼痛。他的意识开始模糊，只剩眼皮后突突的脉跳动。有人从他身边擦肩而过，应该还是詹姆，不过在他看来只是一个穿着黑色校袍的飞影。一秒钟之后黑影折了回来，抓住他的胳膊肘。

 

“莱姆斯，来，靠着我，”一个熟悉的声音鼓励道。莱姆斯努力想要聚焦，但视野里只能分辨出镜片的反光。他的后背被温暖的汗水打湿，与之形成鲜明对比的，是每吸一口都冰凉入骨的空气。这股凉意贯穿他的肺部，他能预感自己就要晕厥。

 

教授没有允许他们停下，但莱姆斯真的跑不动了。他一个趔趄摔到了草坪上，右手抓住一块草皮。有人还抓着他的左手臂，是詹姆吧，莱姆斯模糊地想，仿佛这段记忆来自前世。他想要呼吸，但就像有人用筒箍挤出了他肺里所有的空气。他挣脱了那只扶着他的手，条件反射般地捂住右小腹，那儿最疼。

 

“教授，我们得停了，”这个声音好熟悉，莱姆斯想，但他的认知已经被疼痛淹没。“莱姆斯不能再继续跑下去。”

 

“我说可以停了吗，波特？”一个遥远的声音居高临下地说，“继续跑，否则我保证你会后悔。”

 

“你要我跑一早上都没问题，”另一个声音坚定又骄傲地答道，“但你不能再逼莱姆斯了，他受不了。”

 

莱姆斯自知应该为自己的虚弱感到羞愧，但他连羞愧的力气都没有了。他的最后一丝力气耗在了如何能继续呼吸。他痛得再也抓不住小腹，左手也像右手一样抠进草坪，泥土没到关节。

 

“让我想想，”第二个声音冷冷地说，“一定的刺激说不定能让他重新找回力气，你说呢？”

 

爪子，莱姆斯绝望地想到，他的左手现在扭曲得就像一只爪子。清晨的露珠浸透了校服，打湿了膝盖。他想站起来，哪怕坐起来也好，但他就是动不了。他像一只小动物一样蜷缩着，连呼吸都困难。

 

“你、你要干嘛？”第一个声音突然很紧张，“嘿！收起那玩意！你不能——你不能对一个学生施魔法！”

 

这时莱姆斯隐约听到一个奇怪的响声，开门声。不对啊，他们在室外，哪儿来的门呢……他无法思考，不能呼吸。

 

“不能？幸好我也没那个打算。”

 

好像过了一个世纪那么久，莱姆斯终于呼吸到第一口新鲜空气，脑子也终于能转了，他认出来，这是阿夫斯汀教授的声音。他怎么那么笨啊，他生气地想。禁闭，他的第一次禁闭。邓布利多教授会怎么想？

 

“如果您没那个打算，那就把它收起来。”詹姆警惕地说。

 

“不行，”阿夫斯汀教授故意柔声说，“我倒要看看，他的鞋子开始咬人时，这个无力的小东西还能不能坐在那儿无动于衷。”

 

“不！”詹姆大声反抗，专横跋扈，无所畏惧。

 

“什么？”阿夫斯汀气急败坏，“你竟敢——”

 

“我就是敢，必要时我还会挺身而出，”詹姆英勇地说，“我比你年轻比你敏捷，我还一直在训练。而你，我看不过是一个被时代抛弃的糟老头子，只会欺负那些无力反抗的人。”

 

莱姆斯猛地眨眼，想要看清楚。什么情况？他必须了解发生了什么情况。詹姆不能因为保护他而受伤，他是个连实话都不敢说的懦夫。他不能任由他的朋友为他赴汤蹈火，而他自己躺在地上一动不动。

 

“你这个傲慢、无礼、不服管教的小王八蛋！”教授咆哮道，“让我来教教你多管闲事的下场……”

 

“奥里利乌斯！”一个严肃的女性声音厉声道。那个声音又来了：关门的声音。莱姆斯突然反应过来，是城堡的大门。“这是在干什么？”

 

“我在教训学生。”阿夫斯汀说，但他的语气变了，更像是自我辩护。

 

“不是这么个教训法吧。把你的魔杖收起来，波特；我在这儿呢。”是麦格教授，永远正直、永远通情达理的麦格教授。莱姆斯如释重负。

 

有人捏住他的肩膀，凑近他的脸。莱姆斯努力想要看清，但他的眼前还是朦胧一片。

 

“教授！”詹姆叫道，他的呼吸喷在莱姆斯冰冷潮湿的发间，所以莱姆斯知道他一定离自己很近——但这声音就像从塞满毛线的隧道尽头传来一样模糊。“我觉得他需要帮忙。”

 

“奥里利乌斯，请收起魔杖坐好。等我料理完这摊子事再来和你说。 ”脚步声，一片阴影掠过莱姆斯的手。“往后站，让我看看。”麦格对詹姆说。詹姆挪了挪位置，但手还扶在莱姆斯背上。“卢平？卢平，你能听见我说话吗？”

 

他点点头，一瞬间天旋地转的眩晕感袭来。他猛灌一口空气，强压住呕吐的冲动。

 

“别动，”一个恶狠狠的声音从远处传来。“你动一下试试。”

 

“是你！”阿夫斯汀厉声说，“我知道你是谁！阿克图勒斯的孩子，是不是？”

 

“好，来，喝点这个，会让你好受点。”麦格教授说。莱姆斯感觉到颀长的手指扶着他的下巴，有什么坚硬、光滑的东西抵住他的唇。玻璃杯，他后知后觉，水。他大口大口地喝，差点吸进鼻子里去。液体烧过他的喉管，不舒服地进入胃中。他虚弱地咳了两声，要不是詹姆在后面支撑着他，他早倒在地上了。

 

“不是，我是奥赖恩·布莱克的……我是说，好吧也对，先生。奥赖恩·布莱克。阿克图勒斯的孩子。你别动。”莱姆斯认出了这个声音。西里斯。怒气冲冲、发号施令的西里斯。

 

“拿着，”身边的麦格教授又说话了，把莱姆斯的注意力拉了回来。她递给詹姆一样东西。“清水如泉。每隔几分钟喂他喝一小口，我——我去去就来。”

 

莱姆斯感到自己后背的手移到手臂。他的呼吸逐渐平稳，视野也慢慢清晰。

 

“这一切有多久了？”麦格质问道。她好像在很远的地方，莱姆斯很庆幸她不是在对自己说话。“回答我，奥里利乌斯：你把这些孩子弄出来多久了？”

 

“六点他们就下来了，”西里斯低吼道。莱姆斯模模糊糊地想，现在几点了呢？

 

“多谢，布莱克先生，但我没有问你。你去照看你的朋友吧。”他们的院长冷淡但又合情合理地说。

 

莱姆斯听见踏过草坪的脚步声，忽然之间另一个男孩就凑到他身边，带来那股温暖又令人舒心的气息。一双手拂开他眼前的湿发。“他对他做了什么？”西里斯问道，痛楚渗出他的声音。

 

詹姆没有回答。他和莱姆斯一样，在竖起耳朵聆听背后的两位教授。

 

“奥里利乌斯，请你解释一下！”麦格教授命令道。虽然她极度克制，莱姆斯还是能听出她隐藏的怒火。

 

“关禁闭，”阿夫斯汀的声音回答道，“我在惩罚他们，这些小家伙乱施咒语、撒谎还不服从管教不听话。就让他们做了一件小事。”

 

“霍格沃茨有一大堆公允的惩罚，没听说过有在凌晨罚孩子们跑圈的！”麦格教授难掩怒气，“你被警告过，他们不是奥罗预备役！你不能像个长官一样训他们，不能辱骂他们，不能因为变不出实体守护神就罚七年级生做200个俯卧撑！更不能虐待这些本来就娇弱的小男孩！”

 

“虐待，胡扯！”阿夫斯汀不屑地哼哼。“跑步健全人格。对肺好，对心脏好，对自我成长好。完全无害。魔法部批准的教训方式。”

 

“那是批准给预选格斗巫师的，你这个老顽固，不是给十二岁的小孩！”一阵沉默，麦格教授似乎在重新找回她的自控力。“我会跟校长报告此事，”她用平稳的声音说，“现在，麻烦你在我发火之前离开那把椅子，回你的办公室待着。”

 

阿夫斯汀嘟嘟囔囔地走了，说什么松散的纪律和只会搞行政的人破坏了他的权威之类的鬼话。城堡大门打开又关上，回音久久不散。

 

莱姆斯的呼吸变得平稳，眼前的黑点也消失了。清晨的冷冽拂过汗湿的袍子，他一阵颤栗。但左边的詹姆和右边的西里斯都紧紧挨着他，手臂护着他的后背，不让他着凉。很快，麦格教授有力地拉着他的肩膀帮他站起来。他的膝盖和脚踝都在颤抖，但坚持住了。

 

麦格教授领他坐进阿夫斯汀留下的椅子。另外两个男孩连忙小跑着跟过来，一人一只手焦急地抓住他的胳膊肘。

 

“没事了，没事了，”格兰芬多院长低声说，“把头埋到两膝之间，做几次深呼吸。”

 

莱姆斯照做了。一个温暖、有点扎人的东西盖住了他的肩膀。是一条魔法变出来的毯子，还闪着魔法的光。

 

“他不该被关禁闭的，教授，”詹姆怒气冲冲地说，“他没做任何错事；他是在帮西……帮别人顶罪。”

 

“没必要告诉我，波特，”麦格说，“你俩都不用关禁闭了，我会亲自把这事汇报给校长。这个人真是越来越分不清过去和现在了——我不是说这是什么大问题，但他以前的学生都是成年巫师，准备从事一项高度危险的职业。”她不满地吸了吸鼻子。“卢平，你还好吗？能自己走路吗？需不需要去看看庞弗雷夫人？”

 

他抬起头，思考着这个问题。他的腿还在发抖，但他的脑子清楚多了。晕倒应该不至于。“是，夫人，”他说，“我意思是，不用了，夫人。我能走，不用去医疗翼。”

 

透过镜片，她仔细地审视他。“那好。你们三个人回宿舍吧。我会叫他们把早餐送到你们房间。今天早上的课你们都不用上了。”她停了一下，深思熟虑。“暂时不要离开格兰芬多塔楼；邓布利多教授可能需要问你们几个问题。”

 

等城堡大门再度关上，莱姆斯转向西里斯，那一刻他突然明白过来。“是你去找的她。但你怎么知道我们在哪儿？”

 

西里斯微弱地笑笑。“我跟着你们的呗，”他说。“五点就起来了，等你们走。”说着，他从口袋里掏出了隐形衣。

 

“还给我！”詹姆嘶声说，从他手里抢过，并回头确保麦格教授没有看见。他匆匆把隐形衣藏进校袍。“要是我招呼都不跟你打，就从你的柜子里拿东西，你好不好受？”

 

“幸好我拿了，”西里斯说，“我们不是说好了要照顾好莱姆斯的么。你怎么能容许阿夫斯汀折磨他跑步？”

 

“那你说我能怎么办？他是个老师，我在被他关禁闭，而原因就是我咒了他！”詹姆叹了一口气，伸出一只手捂住脸。“算了算了，我们不要吵这个。先进去再说。”

 

他们轻柔、可靠地扶着莱姆斯站了起来。走回格兰芬多塔楼似乎有一个世纪那么久，但这跟穿过公共休息室受到的瞩目一比，真算不了什么。他就像个被拉出来展览的残废。这会儿正赶上早餐时间，莱姆斯全程盯着自己的湿鞋子，任由詹姆和西里斯领他逆流而上。

 

“他怎么啦？”一个紧张的声音问道。

 

“闭嘴，伊万斯，管好你自己的事，”西里斯咬紧牙关说。

 

莱姆斯很想对他的朋友说不要对她那么凶，但那么多双眼睛都盯着他呢，他不好意思开口。他顺从地上楼，坐在床边。詹姆蹲在他面前，帮他解鞋带。

 

“你确定没事吗？”他问。“要是需要，我们送你去医疗翼。”

 

“他能不能走到医疗翼都是个问题，”西里斯咕哝道。他的手攀上莱姆斯的手臂。“我……我不想你为我受苦，”他说，有点难为情。

 

“我也不能眼睁睁看你和阿夫斯汀过不去，”莱姆斯小声说。他又开始头晕了，他现在只想躺下，但他的袍子还是湿的，沾满了草屑。“都怪我，跑都跑不动。”

 

“谁说的！”詹姆有力地说，他正在帮莱姆斯脱袜子。“明明都怪他，而且——天啊，莱姆斯！你的脚！”

 

他的脚。他的赤脚 。莱姆斯忍住一声呜咽，把脚缩到校袍下面。那些伤疤，无数月牙形的白色小伤疤，右脚踝上齿印的痕迹——左脚后跟的凹陷，六岁那年他撕下了一大块肉——他把头埋在膝盖上，瑟瑟发抖。

 

四只手搭上他的脊背，温柔与关切尽在不言中。

 

“我弄疼你了吗？”詹姆担忧地问。“对不起。你磨出了好多水泡，早知道我们绝对应该给你找双帆布鞋的。”

 

“赶紧把这些湿衣服脱了吧，”西里斯关心道，“要我们帮你脱吗？还是……”

 

“我自己脱，”这话说得太冲，另外两人都退了一步。他立刻想念那两双手抚摸他脊背的感觉。“我、我自己能行的……”

 

于是他们俩一个帮他放下床帘，另一个抱来一套干净的衣服。床帘后，莱姆斯颤抖着剥掉湿透的衣服，换上新的。没有袜子，莱姆斯不忘把双腿在长袍底下小心藏好，才撩开床帘。

 

詹姆和西里斯立刻围到床边，一人端一大盘早餐，盖子还没掀开。他们放到了他床上。

 

~discidium~

 

他们还没吃完，彼得就醒了。他想问问题，但又怕知道答案。莱姆斯没什么胃口，但他还是吃下了一片吐司和大半碗切桃片。剩下的被詹姆和西里斯风卷残云，彼得不情愿地独自出门上课。詹姆和西里斯安静地把餐盘移到莱姆斯的行李箱上。趁他俩没注意，莱姆斯下床，蹒跚着从橱柜里取出一双袜子。

 

他几乎不敢正视他的双脚，脚踵和拇指上全是苍白的小水泡。他匆匆套上袜子，顾不得摩擦的疼痛。整理好脚踝处的袍子，他侧躺到床上。

 

十点过一点，有人敲门。

 

“你要干嘛？”先不问门外是谁，西里斯只管质问。

 

“我来看望莱姆斯·卢平。”这个声音有点熟悉。埃德加·伯恩斯。“是麦格教授叫我来的。”

 

“他在休息。”西里斯凶巴巴地说。

 

“我不会打扰很久。”

 

西里斯不满地咕哝着，但毕竟门外是男学生会主席，背后还有老师撑腰，他只得开门。莱姆斯从余光中看到这位瘦高的年轻巫师向他走来。

 

“你好啊，莱姆斯，”埃德加的声音清脆友好。“我听说你和你的小伙伴和大家最喜欢的老师闹了点不愉快。”

 

莱姆斯点了点头，暗自希望自己能坐起来。但就目前他的头疼和反胃来看，他最好还是维持这个姿势。男学生会主席伸出一只手摸了摸他的额头，又试探着瞧了瞧他的脉搏，“我不是专业的治疗师，但你应该没什么大问题。累坏了吧，我猜？”

 

莱姆斯又点了点头。他可以感觉到角落里西里斯和詹姆的灼灼目光，不禁祈祷伯恩斯不要做出什么令人难堪的举动，虽然他深知他的好意。

 

埃德加同情地笑了。“你听说上个月他是怎么对NEWTs班的吗？两百个俯卧撑。”

 

麦格好像提过两句，但莱姆斯当时没往心里去。现在，他突然明白为什么那天赫奇帕奇的击球手要那样评论安多米达•布莱克的鞋子了。他颤抖着笑了一下，她的靴子甚至比自己的更不适合运动。

 

“希望你知道，你帮了我们所有人一个大忙，”埃德加说，“麦格气炸了。在邓布利多的办公室呆了两个小时，刚刚才出来。现在阿夫斯汀在上面。总算有人治治他了。欺负一年级生，真是不可理喻。”

 

他的目光掠过半躺的莱姆斯，看向另外两个男孩。“你们俩谁是詹姆·波特？”他问。

 

“我。”詹姆警惕地回答，不确定来人是好是坏。上一次他和这位男学生会会长照面，还是因为詹姆表现不好给格兰芬多丢了十分。

 

“你没事吧？”伯恩斯善意地问询。

 

“没事，”詹姆说，稍微放下心，“谢谢关心。”

 

男学生会会长满意地点点头，站起身。他看见剩下的早餐盘，便顺手一挥魔杖让它消失了。“如果你感觉好点，下午就回去上课吧，”他说，“还有什么需要的，尽管找级长。”

 

“好的。谢谢。再见。”西里斯干脆利落地打开宿舍门。

 

埃德加离开之后，两个男孩又回到莱姆斯床边。西里斯坐在床沿，一只腿靠着莱姆斯的背。“去他的爹妈，”他非常轻声地说，凑进来仔细观察莱姆斯苍白、疲倦的脸。“我要报复。”

 

~discidium~

 

宿舍门砰地一声打开，莱姆斯还昏昏沉沉犹在梦中。

 

“出大事了！你们一定要来看！”彼得嚷嚷着。

 

詹姆正在看杂志，他抬头问：“出什么事了？”

 

“你找出是谁陷害我们了吗？”西里斯问道。

 

“没有，跟那件事没关系，是关于阿夫斯汀教授！”彼得一刻不停地踮着脚尖跳来跳去，绞着他的手指。“他现在在礼堂大厅！他……我觉得他要被开除了！”

 

“因为我们吗？”莱姆斯担心地问，强迫自己坐起来。要是霍格沃茨因为他失去了一位老师……

 

“不管了，去了再说！”西里斯一下来劲了，抓住莱姆斯的胳膊拉他起来。“他在哪儿来着？”

 

“礼堂。”彼得说，“他拉着箱子，麦格把他一顿好骂——”

 

莱姆斯还没回过神来，就已经被西里斯和詹姆一左一右夹着走向前门，脚上只穿着袜子。神奇的是，他的双腿竟然顽强地支撑着他走下楼梯和走廊，最后站在大理石楼梯口。

 

大厅里挤满了学生，每一个都全神贯注地盯着大厅中央。阿福斯汀教授站在楼梯底端，两个大行李箱和一只笨重的手提箱漂浮在他身旁。他手握魔杖，向麦格教授挥舞着一只干瘪的拳头。而她站在对面，抱着手歪着头，丝毫不为所动。

 

“你听好了，我这就走！”他咆哮道，“我决不允许！决不允许我的权威受到质疑！你凭什么放走我关禁闭的学生——”

 

“好啊，那走吧。”麦格教授挑起一只眉。“你已经站在那儿叫嚣二十分钟了，奥里利乌斯。瞎子都看得出来没人要留你吧？”

 

“你会后悔的！我保证！”阿夫斯汀继续说。他的脸涨成了紫色，眼周的皱纹投下诡异的阴影。“你们剩下这半学期怎么办，嗯？我走了谁来教这些没用的小东西？你们会后悔的。”

 

“我后悔的是让你染指我的学生，”麦格冷冷地说。“如果你不能做到把他们当孩子，至少把他们当人看待吧。”

 

莱姆斯隐隐觉得她说这话的时候瞥了他一眼，但也可能是光线引起的错觉。

 

阿夫斯汀气得中风。“这事儿没完！我跟你说！我要去向董事会投诉！我要去向魔法部投诉！我获奖授勋的时候你还穿着尿布呢，小姑娘，我——”

 

所有的学生都屏息以待，看麦格教授会怎么回应有人叫她“小姑娘”，但他们要失望了。离礼堂最近的地方一阵骚动，随后大家给邓布利多教授让出了一条道。他的眼睛闪着庄严的光，笑容悲伤。

 

“唉，奥里利乌斯，”他温和地说，“这可一点都不适合你。”

 

“邓布利多！”阿福斯汀猛地转身，他的箱子随他而动，在空中划出一道弧线。“我绝不允许这种事发生！你要是不当众谴责这个对我指手画脚的女人，我就走！”

 

“如果我的理解没错的话，你已经下定决心要离开了，”邓布利多说，“不是吗，我记得刚刚在楼上，你严正声明说任何事都不会改变你的决定。”

 

阿福斯汀底气不足地还想再说什么。

 

“拜托，奥里利乌斯，”邓布利多说，还是那个平静、令人愉快的语气。“走吧，这是最体面的解决方式了。马车就等在大门外，正如你所要求的。”

 

“我……我……”阿福斯汀的目光从邓布利多转向满屋毫不同情的学生，转向冷眼旁观的麦格，最后又回到邓布利多。他闭近了微微颤抖的嘴巴，挺直了腰杆，义愤填膺地说，“很好，我早就知道我不受待见。”

 

“是吗，奥里利乌斯？”麦格教授冷冷地评论道，“那你怎么现在才走啊？”

 

“米勒娃……”邓布利多喃喃道，朝她投去略带责备的一瞥。麦格皱着嘴唇，站到一边给阿夫斯汀让道。他竭力想维持庄重的表面，但他使出吃奶的力气才能拗开大门的模样有损这副伪装。他的行李跟随魔杖的指挥漂出校门，最后他也出去了。

 

麦格魔杖一挥，大门啪地合上。门外传来一声叫嚷，依稀还能听见箱子在城堡的石头阶梯上的撞击声。学生中爆发出一阵哄笑。

 

“好啦，”邓布利多教授审视着聚集的人群，温和地说道。“大家去吃饭吧？今天下午的黑魔法防御术课取消。”

 

二年级和四年级的学生都欢呼起来。人群慢慢走向礼堂。邓布利多教授站在楼梯顶端，慈爱地看着下面。

 

“先生？”莱姆斯怯怯地说，“先生，我真的非常抱歉……”

 

“啊，是莱姆斯，”邓布利多转过头来，低头对他微笑。他一只手搭在莱姆斯肩上。“我想你没有受伤吧？”

 

“没有，先生。只是有点累，”莱姆斯说，“但是，教授，我不是故意要逼得阿夫斯汀教授辞职的。我很抱歉，先生。”

 

“没有的事，莱姆斯。该抱歉的人是我。恐怕我对他过于放任自流了。不过，唉，黑魔法防御术课的老师一空难求啊！我这学期还被其他的杂务缠身。”校长后悔地摇了摇头。“我至少应该找一个不讨厌小孩的人来教书的。”

 

他再次微笑着拍了拍莱姆斯的脸颊，然后也走向了礼堂。

 

西里斯和詹姆突然出现在莱姆斯身边，把他吓了一跳。“这下好了，”西里斯说，“他走了。都没机会报复他。”

 

“这可能最好，”詹姆说，“不然你只会干出一些蠢事，让你又收获一封吼叫信。这样倒好，省了你麻烦。再说，”他补了一句，一个邪恶的表情爬上他的脸，“我们还没找出是谁害得我们那么惨呢。”

 

“你刚刚说，还是什么消息都没有？”西里斯转身问彼得。

 

“没有，”彼得尖声尖气地回答。“一点风声都没有。”

 

西里斯摆出一副愤怒的面孔。“我料到如此。”他低吼道。

 

~discidium~

 

周五的黑魔法防御术课也取消了。周一是阿拉克尼教授代的班，她指示格兰芬多们安静地复习，她自己则坐在阿夫斯汀的讲桌旁批改星图表。下课铃一响，她就冲了出去，都没给任何人站起来的机会。

 

“我猜他是真的走了吧，”阿西娜·安德鲁斯说。大家都起身准备离开。

 

“是啊，”她哥哥洋洋自得地同意道。“嘿，波特！”

 

詹姆抱着一摞书，他转过身，友好地笑着。“有事，安德鲁斯？”他说。

 

“我想谢谢你，老伙计，”另一个男孩咧开大大的微笑。“那天挺身而出担下罪责。真是太高尚了。要是你父母想求魔法部任何事，跟我说一声，我保证会跟我祖父美言两句。够意思了吧，哥们？”

 

詹姆呆板地眨了几次眼睛。西里斯低吼着想要扑上去，但是詹姆抬起手，摇了摇头。“莱姆斯，”他声音平稳地说，“你能帮我拿下书吗？谢谢。”

 

莱姆斯接下了，不安地观察着。彼得紧张地后退了一步。

 

詹姆再次微笑，只是现在他的笑容充满恶意。“你说我太高尚了，是吗？”他好言好语地说。

 

“算是吧，”安德鲁斯同意道，“我是说，没人能吼我妹妹好吗？但要是被关禁闭就有点麻烦了。不光彩，你懂的。所以我欠你一个人情。”

 

“不不不，你会错意了。”詹姆冷静地说。谁也没看清是怎么回事，他已经一拳打到埃尔罗斯鼻子上。一声软骨断裂的脆响，鼻血沾得他衣服上到处都是。埃尔罗斯尖叫起来。詹姆甩了甩手，活动着通红的指关节。“这下我们扯平了，你说呢？”他问。

 

他转身昂首阔步离去。阿西娜赶紧跑过来，大惊小怪地呵护她哥哥。西里斯不屑地甩甩头，跟在詹姆身后。彼得也小跑着走了，莱姆斯蹒跚着跟上，不时转头回看他们身后那可怕的一幕。

 

——第三十章完——


	31. 第三十一章：期末的日子

Chapter Thirty One: The Last Days of Term

第三十一章：期末的日子

 

不过，至少埃尔罗斯·安德鲁斯没有跑去告状——无论是向麦格教授、埃德加·伯恩斯、多卡斯·梅多思还是庞弗雷夫人。他避而不谈是谁打断了他的鼻子。庞弗雷夫人眨眼间就治好了断骨，但他的黑眼圈可比莱姆斯脚上的水泡留得久多了。莱姆斯指出这点之后，詹姆和西里斯似乎觉得大仇已报，之后就没再找过埃尔罗斯的麻烦。但从此以后，他们看见他都绕路走，上课或者吃饭不得不擦肩而过时，西里斯都会赏他一个阴沉的厌恶表情。

 

这学期剩下的时间过得飞快。莱姆斯全身心地投入复习，都没太注意西里斯和詹姆又跑哪儿去了、干了什么，但大体来说他们好像没干什么出格事，一个禁闭都没关——连赫奇帕奇拿了魁地奇冠军都没让他们破戒！虽然詹姆丧了一个星期。眼看期末考试临近，彼得恐慌症发作，让其他两人很受不了，于是莱姆斯只好放下自己的学业帮助朋友。

 

不过呢，他发现教别人出乎意料地有用。深入浅出的讲解使莱姆斯对这些概念也有了更透彻的理解；发明记忆诀窍在不知不觉中帮他自己也记得更牢。他还写了一首歌来帮彼得记忆过去四百年来魔法部历任部长的名字和就职日期，这首歌连西里斯也忍不住在早餐桌上哼唱。

 

第一场考的是天文学，时间是新月晚上，因为当晚观星条件最佳。莱姆斯自认发挥不错，只是在上床睡觉的时候有一点点怀疑自己是不是弄混了天龙星和长蛇座。

 

草药学很简单，不过西里斯换盆的动作猛得有点吓人。

 

“我很庆幸我不是那根艾草秆，”四个人走回城堡的时候詹姆评论道，“你是在移栽还是在集结军队啊？”

 

“别站着说话不腰疼，波特，”西里斯阴郁地说，“草药课大作业你拿了满分，我们中有人没那么幸运。”

 

“你应该说有人没那么自负吧？”詹姆开他的玩笑。

 

魔法史是灾难——倒不是说莱姆斯没有准备，而是因为要写的字太多了，写到最后莱姆斯的脖子僵痛得不行，握笔的那只手都在抖。更令人分心的是，詹姆的速度比正常人快了两倍，两个小时的考试他四十分钟就交卷了。

 

一到三年级的黑魔法防御术课实践考试取消，麦格教授监考四、六年级，弗利维教授则协助魔法部监考五年级的OWL和七年级的NEWT。莱姆斯发现笔试简单得可以，他怀疑是去年的老师出的题，这位老师要么比阿夫斯汀温和，要么没阿夫斯汀聪明。不管是哪种情况，离开教室的时候他都对自己的成绩很有信心。

 

总而言之，他对期末考试感觉还蛮不错，直到他走进变形术课教室。一进教室就看到每张桌上都摆着一个带盖的小木盒。看清里面的内容物之后，艾尔西·安普比尖叫了一声，詹姆和西里斯则邪恶地笑了起来。

 

“期末考试的要求，”麦格教授穿行在一排排的课桌间宣布道，“是把小老鼠变成鼻烟盒。艺术样式和装饰图案会有加分，残留耳朵、胡须和四肢会扣分。你们有一个小时的时间。开始。”

 

大家各自行动起来。詹姆把老鼠稳稳地放在左手心，用魔杖一指，就变成了一个漂亮的金质鼻烟盒，剩下的一个小时他都在装饰金丝和珐琅。西里斯对他的老鼠又戳又捅，就为了看它满课桌乱跑，等到最后五分钟才变出某种石头盒子，表面刻满了扭曲的脸。莉莉·伊万斯花了一半的时间在草稿纸上画出设计图，又花了二十分钟付诸实施。而在这一个小时之内，彼得至少付出了十六次失败的尝试，每一次之后都伴随着小声的“哦，糟糕。”

 

莱姆斯没动，魔杖静静地握在手里，他就这么静静地看着这只啮齿动物探索盒子里的每一个角落。这是一只小睡鼠，有着大大的眼睛，和莱姆斯见过最小的粉鼻子。它微小的红爪子看起来几乎就像手，身后的长尾巴咻咻地扫来扫去。过了一阵，它厌倦了转来转去，便靠在墙根睡觉。它看起来那么小，那么无害，皮毛如此光滑，不管莱姆斯怎么努力，他就是狠不下心给它变形。

 

时间一到，所有人都走上前去交作业。莱姆斯也捧起木盒，小心翼翼地放在老师的讲桌上，生怕吵醒里面正在睡觉的小家伙。

 

麦格教授弯腰看了看盒子里面，皱起眉。“卢平先生，请留步。”她不带感情地指示。

 

西里斯和詹姆都快走到门口了，听了这话准备倒回来。麦格教授坚决地摇了摇头，挥挥手把他俩赶了出去。五分钟之后，教室里只剩莱姆斯和麦格教授，还有那只没被碰过的小睡鼠。

 

“卢平，”她说，“我知道变形术很难。我也不期待一年级学生能做到完美。在我的课上，付出多少努力就会得到多少分数。但我不希望看到听天由命的宿命论。无视我的命令——连试都不试一下——既是对你老师，我，的不尊重，也是对整个霍格沃茨的不尊重，你明白吗？”

 

“我明白，教授。”莱姆斯小声说，他的眼睛紧盯着小老鼠。

 

“就连你的朋友佩蒂格鲁都试过了，卢平。虽然结果差强人意。”她指了指一只毛茸茸的棕色盒子，还带着尾巴。“你能给我解释一下为什么你连试都不愿意试一下吗？”

 

莱姆斯痛苦地咽了一口水。“我做不到。”他喃喃道。

 

麦格看着他的眼神里透着失望。“卢平，如果你不尝试的话，是永远都无法成功的。”

 

“不是，教授，您没明白我的意思，”莱姆斯轻声说，“我知道该用什么咒语。我能变出来。我只是……我做不到。”

 

她的表情变了，但莱姆斯没看到。“你想说什么？”她问。

 

莱姆斯不知道该如何表达自己的感情，才能让背后的隐情不那么残忍。即便莱姆斯清楚，麦格教授已经知道他的秘密，而且对他只有同情和理解，也不够让他完全卸下防线。最后他还是开口了，声音低到几乎听不见，“万一他不想变成鼻烟盒呢？”

 

“请再说一遍？”麦格说。

 

“万、万一他不想变成鼻烟盒呢？”他重复道，紧闭双眼不让眼泪流出来。“万一他就想一直做老鼠呢？”

 

麦格教授沉默了很久，久到足够莱姆斯重新戴上那层脆弱的面具，强装镇定地睁眼。她抿紧嘴唇，目光灼灼地盯着他。

 

“我明白了，”她最后说，声音很轻，“你是出于道义反对这项作业。”

 

“是的，教授，”莱姆斯说，心中非常感激自己无需再多言，“我想可以这么说。”

 

“那好吧，卢平，”麦格拿出她的魔杖，“我允许你现在重考，我就在旁边批改你同学的成果。这次请把这只鼻烟盒——”她熟练地一挥魔杖，小老鼠随即变成一只银质鼻烟盒，盖子上的马赛克是苏格兰格子呢的样式——“变成一只小老鼠。”

 

“是，教授。”莱姆斯感恩地说。“谢谢您，教授。”

 

他非常小心地拿起鼻烟盒，抱着它走回座位。他的咒语比其他同学们用的那个更难，但最后他成功地恢复了小睡鼠的本来面貌，除了背上的格子纹。小老鼠不怕他，舒适地拱着他的手掌。他伸出小拇指抚摸它柔软的小耳朵。

 

麦格教授写完最后几句评语，把最后一只鼻烟盒变回了原来的样子。她抬头看了一眼莱姆斯，嘴角露出笑容。“变得不错嘛，把它拿过来让我看看。”

 

“好的，教授，”莱姆斯说，捧着小家伙来到讲桌前。“只不过‘它’应该是‘他’，他是有生命的。”

 

“你说得对，”她严肃地说。“好了，现在快去吃饭吧，再不去就赶不上了。”

 

莱姆斯收拾好东西，离开教室。走的时候，他认为自己听到麦格教授在对小老鼠喃喃私语——不过也许只是她在自言自语。

 

~discidium~

 

魔药课简直就是噩梦。莱姆斯为这门课付出了双倍的努力，但笔试的时候他根本集中不了注意力。实践考试也不难，就调制一副简单的止血剂。然而，莱姆斯打翻了薄荷酒，把温柏花瓣研磨得太细，还把黑刺李树汁搞得满手都是。这种汁液很难洗掉，所以第二天早餐时他的手还是紫色的。西里斯宣布，今天大家休息，不准复习。

 

“你本来也没在复习。”詹姆指出，他伸手去拿那瓶草莓酱。

 

“我是没有，但你们复习了啊——顺便说一句，我因此很受伤，因为我知道你不用复习——我无聊得快疯了！”西里斯可怜巴巴地撅嘴。

 

詹姆好笑又担心地看了一眼莱姆斯。莱姆斯会意。“发疯”这个形容挺准确的，阿夫斯汀的离开和期末考试接踵而至，一定程度上限制了西里斯的调皮捣蛋，但学期结束之前他肯定不会甘心的。

 

“那你有什么好建议？”詹姆问，“看来不得一个禁闭不行了。”

 

“行，怎么不行，”西里斯坚定地说，“我这个月都很收敛，我才不要在最后关头掉链子。这个暑假我们四个还要聚在一起呢。”

 

“我可能来不了，”彼得说，“妈妈不喜欢让我离开家。上学她就很舍不得了。”

 

“好吧，那就我们三个。”西里斯说，“说定了？”

 

“我没问题，”詹姆说，“莱姆斯你呢？”

 

“哦，好呀，当然没问题。”莱姆斯很高兴，他没想到西里斯居然真的把他纳入了自己的暑假计划，要是这两个月能见见朋友，日子兴许就不会那么长。

 

“所以不能违规。”詹姆说。

 

西里斯点点头。“但不意味着不能找乐子。今天天气这么好，我们去湖里玩好不好？”

 

“这违规了吧？”彼得问。

 

“胡说，”西里斯的语气暗示这是明摆着的事实，“如果是被禁止的，他们就应该把湖移到禁林里去，以免引起误会。再说，只要我们呆在浅水区，巨乌贼就抓不到我们。”

 

莱姆斯知道西里斯在开玩笑，但彼得明显紧张起来。

 

“我觉得游泳不错，”詹姆沉思着说，一口吃掉司康饼。“好嘞，我去。”

 

“那我也去。”彼得说，虽然还残留着一丝不安，但他不想被孤立。

 

莱姆斯没说话。他热爱游泳，作为一个康奈尔长大的男孩，他在会走路之前就学会了游泳。但他不能和朋友们一起游泳，小时候去安静的麻瓜海滩，他就是被害怕和同情的对象，不止一次有好心的陌生人问他是不是经历了什么惨痛的车祸。

 

其他三个人都在宿舍里翻箱倒柜找合适的衣服穿。詹姆有专门的泳装，贵的那种，当然。彼得剪掉了法兰绒睡裤的膝盖以下部分，此举令莱姆斯心惊，毕竟他无法想象为了一个早上的欢愉就要毁掉好好的衣裳。西里斯快把所有衣服都摊在床上了，上乘的羊毛长袍、麻纱衬衫和成堆的家养小精灵织的内衣。但最后决定穿他的麻瓜长裤，把裤脚卷到小腿以上。他毫无顾忌地站在房间中央，没穿上衣，整个就是健康的化身。

 

“你呢，莱姆斯？”詹姆问，“总能找出一件能穿的吧？”

 

“我没有，”莱姆斯撒谎道，他自然没带泳装，不过他倒是有一条二手麻瓜长裤可以凑合，如果他和别的小男孩一样的话。“我不会游泳，”他的胃抽搐了一下，“我就坐在岸边看你们好了，没关系的。”

 

最后一句话是第三个谎言了，但没关系，已经比其他谎言好太多。他跟着朋友们穿过公共休息室，来到场地。天气确实不错，阳光明媚，温暖宜人。湖边已经有别的学生在戏水，很是让彼得松了一口气。那些没带泳衣的学生要么换了简易的便装，要么干脆穿着校袍。

 

詹姆选了一段没人的水域，男孩们踢掉鞋子，踏入水中。彼得尖叫一声“好凉啊！”，随即开心地咯咯笑起来。

 

“一会你就习惯啦，”詹姆说。

 

莱姆斯在草地上坐下，长袍盖住盘起的双腿，他努力克制嫉妒的心情。太阳的热度已经开始辐射，他穿的又是黑色工作袍，一头扎进冰凉的湖里显得十分诱人。但他很早以前就已经向命运妥协，认定这个世上注定有许多欢乐是他无法分享的，其中和朋友们一起游泳高居榜首。

 

西里斯已经走出很远，波浪拍打着他的腰。他的步伐迈得很大，摆动着手臂克服水的阻力。然后他猛地扎进湖里，潜游了好几码才露出头来，得意地欢呼一声，提了提裤腰带，疯狂甩头，水珠四溅。

 

“嘿！”彼得摸着自己圆滚滚的肚子说，“你溅到我身上了！”

 

西里斯和詹姆对视一眼，两人邪恶地笑了。他们朝彼得走过来，一人抓住彼得一只胳膊，把他按到水里。

 

但同时他们马上就放手了，彼得冒出水面，不停地咳嗽，牙齿打颤也开怀大笑。

 

“我们的波特还没有湿透呢！”西里斯宣布道，扑向詹姆。彼得兴冲冲地加入战斗，一下子就把他们的猎物拖入水中。詹姆浮上水面的时候还在挣扎，拼命抓住他滑落的眼镜，水珠顺着他乱糟糟的头发往下滴。

 

“混蛋，玩儿阴的！”他笑着朝西里斯泼了一大捧水。西里斯也不甘示弱，立刻泼回来。很快三人就陷入泼水大战，笑声此起彼伏。

 

“你怎么不去加入他们？”

 

起初莱姆斯还以为这是他脑海中那个淘气、危险的声音在怂恿他做傻事，但他那个声音可没有曼切斯特口音。

 

他抬头看见莉莉·伊万斯，怀里抱着《标准咒语》。他摇摇头。“我不会游。”

 

“那有什么关系，”她说着，在他身边坐下。“他们就在浅水区玩。而且就算有什么事，周围还有许多高年级生呢。他们有些人游得可好了。”

 

她朝岸边一个红金色的影子扬了扬头，那应该是斯迈丝姐妹中的一个，正奋力划臂向前游去。

 

“去吧，”莉莉鼓励道，“我能看出来你想去极了。”

 

莱姆斯是想，非常想，但他知道他不能去。他成功地保守了一个学期的秘密，不能现在暴露。

 

“你就脱了鞋在岸边踩踩水，”莉莉建议道，“我可以陪你。”

 

莱姆斯还是摇头。“他们会朝我们泼水的。”他说，至少这话不假。

 

莉莉皱了皱鼻子，嫌弃地看着那群喧哗打闹的男孩子。“这倒是，”她说，“你觉得考试如何？我本来以为魔药考试会更难呢，斯拉格霍恩教授太不给面子了。”

 

莱姆斯不知道该怎么回答，他不想反驳一个还不熟的人，但也不能撒谎说他觉得魔药简单吧。

 

“我觉得天文学还挺有技术含量的，”莉莉再次尝试挑起话头。“我相当确定我把开阳和米拉克的星等写反了。”

 

莱姆斯点点头，因为这样比较礼貌。在詹姆、西里斯和彼得的陪伴下，他几乎快忘了与人打交道有多困难。“我弄混了天龙星和长蛇座。”他轻声回答道。

 

莉莉笑了，刚张开嘴想说什么，但就在这时，莱姆斯身后有人清了清嗓子。“走不走，莉莉？”一个低沉的声音问道，“你答应和我一起的。”

 

莱姆斯回头看见西弗勒斯·斯内普驼背的身影。莉莉笑得更灿烂了，“当然，西弗。我们找个阴凉点的地方吧？”

 

他们一起走了，一路窃窃私语。莱姆斯叹了一口气，他知道他的那群朋友是他的福分，但每逢这种时候，当他无法融入他们的活动时，很难不去希求别人的陪伴。

 

尽管他努力想去融入，尽管别人也敞开心扉，但莱姆斯内心深处还是觉得自己是个外人。诅咒和秘密隔开了他和其他人。他们带他一起玩，仅仅是因为他们不知道真相——因为詹姆认为他幽默可爱，西里斯想要保护他，而彼得，彼得显然很需要这么一个人来帮忙跟上全班进度。一旦他们发现真相，知道他究竟是谁，是什么……

 

天气这么热，莱姆斯还是忍不住打了个寒战。只要他能一直按照西里斯帮他编好的故事伪装下去，他就是安全的。他努力不去想，如果妈妈知道了他撒的这些谎，该有多难过。他努力不去想，爸爸知道后眼里会闪过的羞耻。还有一周多他就能回到他们身边了，在经历了霍格沃茨这么刺激、冒险的纠葛之后，他是否还能回得去家里那安静沉闷、一成不变的生活？

 

~discidium~

 

魔咒学是最后一门考试，很难，但是很有趣。在霍格沃茨那么多教授之中，莱姆斯觉得假期里他最想念的应该就是弗利维。一年级在学期结束之前还有几天空余时间，詹姆和西里斯大部分时间都在场地上玩，彼得高高兴兴地跟在他们身后到处跑。但莱姆斯在暑假回家之前还有一件事要做，这件事比任何魔药期末考试都恐怖。

 

“你怎么现在就收拾行李了？”星期天，西里斯推门进来问道。他闻起来就像阳光和刚割的青草。

 

莱姆斯蹲在箱子旁边，不敢看他朋友的眼睛。“我喜欢提前准备。”他没有正面回答问题。

 

“但我们周三才走！你不得又打开么？”西里斯跳到床上，捧脸问道。

 

“那堆东西我单独拿出来了，”莱姆斯指了指他的书包，里面装着他变形用的老袍子，一套新校服和洗好的内裤。“你也应该收拾着了，”他想了想又补了一句，因为这就是他惯常会给的建议。“这样你就不用到最后一刻才手忙脚乱。”

 

“我不想回家，”西里斯咕哝道，一道阴影掠过他被阳光吻过的脸，“我以为你也不想。”

 

莱姆斯短暂地闭了闭眼睛，把书垫到箱子底。他用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，装作忙着叠斗篷的样子。“我想我妈妈，”他轻声说，试图不为没说出口的另一个人而感到羞愧。

 

“但整整两个月……”西里斯的语气里带着绝望。

 

“其实也不是每天都那样的，”莱姆斯耳语道，谎话越说越容易，要是能越说越好受就好了。

 

“嗯，”西里斯沉重地说，“不是每天。”

 

“你应该可以离开一段时间吧？”莱姆斯问。“比如，拜访詹姆什么的？”

 

“或者拜访你，”西里斯说，“我听说康沃尔的夏天很美。”

 

“是很美，”莱姆斯这么说着，但其他人在水中嬉戏的画面一下子跳进脑海。“我真不知道……”

 

“以我的经验，”西里斯喃喃道，“有其他小孩在的时候，父母都会装装样子。”

 

宿舍的门被推开，詹姆笑得一脸阳光。他的头发里有三叶草。“找到了！”他得意地举起手中的四叶草。“就跟你说我肯定找得到的。”

 

“变形出来的不算，”西里斯在床上翻了个身，一条胳膊垂下床沿。“我赢了，交钱。”

 

“你胡说！我趴在草地里找了几个小时才找到这个！你是不是舍不得那五个加隆啊？”詹姆大笑。

 

“你们俩为了一朵四叶草赌了五加隆？”莱姆斯轻声问，他不舒服地意识到，在回程的火车上，他没有零钱买小吃了。他在想如果他跟麦格教授说的话，她有没有可能允许他带走一块三明治。这挺丢人的，但他想不出别的解决方法。满月是周一晚上，周三他还没有力气偷偷去一趟厨房。他不能一天都不吃东西，特别是他才刚变形完不久。

 

“是啊，”西里斯得意地说，“而且那是个假的。”

 

“才不是！”詹姆义愤填膺地抗议。

 

“就是。”西里斯说。

 

“不是。彼得会为我作证的，是不是，彼得？”他转头问刚走进房间的矮胖男孩。

 

“是真的，”彼得不停点头，“他在猎场看守员的小房子附近找到的。”

 

“不可能，是你变出来的，”西里斯又说了一遍，这次他费心指了出来，“第四片叶子上没有叶脉。”

 

詹姆低头看了一眼，呻吟了一声。西里斯摇摇头，不赞成地弹了弹舌。“注意细节啊，波特。”他模仿麦格教授模仿得惟妙惟肖，“多向卢平先生学习学习。”

 

“哼，”詹姆踏着脚走到了柜子面前，打开沉重的钱包摸出五枚金币，扔给西里斯。西里斯接住了四个，剩下一个咕噜噜滚到了莱姆斯脚边。詹姆歪嘴一笑，“糟了，布莱克。它现在归莱姆斯了。”

 

莱姆斯当然想收下这枚金币，但他的良心不允许。“说什么傻话呢。”他站起身把金币递给西里斯。

 

“谢了，哥们，”西里斯说，眨了眨眼睛，随手把钱丢进长袍。

 

詹姆环视了一圈宿舍，就像他才第一次看到这个房间。他皱眉疑惑道：“你怎么这么早就开始收拾东西了？”

 

~discidium~

 

周二晚上，全校都在享受期末晚宴，只有莱姆斯孤身一人躺在医疗翼的病床上。庞弗雷夫人坐在他身边，喂他牛肉汤。他虚弱得无法自己进食。

 

“我不赞成，莱姆斯，”她不安地低声说道，“你至少应该再卧床休息一天。我这就派一只猫头鹰给你妈妈，让你父母想想别的法子接你回去。”

 

“不行，夫人，”莱姆斯声音嘶哑地反对道，说话扯得他喑哑的嗓子生疼。他再喝了一口牛肉汤，接着说，“我已经给大家添了这么多麻烦，我不想再让他们跑大半个国家来接我。”

 

“无稽之谈！”庞弗雷夫人哼了一声，“你爸爸只需要幻影移形到校门口。最不济，还有骑士公共汽车嘛。”

 

莱姆斯摇摇头，“康沃尔太远了，夫人，幻影移形很困难，更别说随从幻影移形。而骑士公共汽车又太贵。”一个人六西可，爸爸一个人来，算下来都要花超过一加隆。他还没有忘记圣诞节他们为他买药花了多少钱。他不能再继续透支家里。“我可以的，就搭火车回去。”

 

“我不赞成，”庞弗雷夫人又说了一遍。“你身体还没有好全，而且我得等那道伤口流完脓水再缝合，那至少还需要两天。”

 

莱姆斯的手指摸着那块厚棉片，就在左边肋骨下方。这个月狼又咬自己了，虽然远没有新年那次那么暴力，但还是严重到需要输血。他只好又喝了一口牛肉汤。

 

“爸爸能修复的，”他说，“或者我们可以去……”后半句话卡在喉咙里，怎么都说不出来。“爸爸能行的。”他暗自祈祷事实真能如愿。

 

“是，我不怀疑任何合格的巫师都有这个能力，前期工作我都做好了，”她拘谨地说，“但我不想让你去挤火车，大家都推来攘去的。”

 

“邓布利多教授都同意了。”莱姆斯固执地反驳道。

 

“邓布利多教授，有时太不关心小孩子的身体健康。”夫人有些不悦，不过，转眼一看到莱姆斯，她的表情立刻柔和下来。“哦，天哪，我真是太不为你着想了。你当然归心似箭，想尽快见到父母。”

 

这也确实是一部分原因，莱姆斯想，但更深层次的原因是他不想给他们添麻烦。经过六个月不需要照顾他的日子，他不知道在他们眼中，他的家庭地位有没有改变。

 

“我就坐火车回家。”他再次重申，“我真心想，夫人。”

 

庞弗雷夫人抿着嘴，看了他好长一段时间。但最后面对他紧张、凹陷的双眼，她还是投降了。她叹了一口气，“好吧。但我必须坚持让埃德加·博恩斯在火车上看着点你，把你安全送到父母手中。至少他对护理稍微有点了解，而且是个信得过的年轻人。”

 

“你不会告诉他我为什么生病吧，夫人？”莱姆斯紧张地问。

 

她拍拍他的手。“当然不会。”她笑了笑，马上恢复到以往干练、说一不二的模式。“好吧，如果你想明天就回家的话，现在就给我好好休息。把牛肉汤喝完，然后乖乖睡觉。我去准备点你路上要用的东西。”

 

莱姆斯开心地听从指令。快睡着的时候，一阵焦虑感袭来，他真的能熬过坐火车那段旅途吗？

 

～discidium～

 

庞弗雷夫人重新整理了一遍他的书包，把封好的小药瓶塞在柔软的衣服里。“这一瓶是止痛的，痛的时候就喝一口。这一瓶是补血的，中午喝一打兰，晚上到家了再喝一打兰。告诉妈妈一天喝三次。我给你拿了点抹伤疤的擦剂，另一边肯定要好得快些，但我还是希望你上点药。绷带每晚都要换，直到不再流浓为止，那时候你爸爸就可以缝合伤口了。如果你爸爸缝合不了，马上发猫头鹰联系学校，邓布利多会通知我，我亲自来法尔茅斯。听明白了吗？”

 

莱姆斯点点头。他正坐在床上，早餐盘摆在面前。他胃不舒服，但还是喝完了粥，吃了一片吐司蘸果酱。趁庞弗雷夫人转过身收拾行李的时候，他掰开了一块司康饼。盘子里有两片培根，他偷偷地把它们夹进了饼里。然后连同剩下的两块司康饼一起裹进早已准备好的手绢，匆匆藏到被子下面。

 

“好啦，亲爱的，要我帮你换衣服吗？”

 

莱姆斯摇头，向她保证“我自己能行的”。

 

他勉强穿好长袍、鞋靴、皮带，已然头晕脑胀，膝盖发抖。偷来的一小包食物被他塞进书包，暗自希望到火车上时不会碎得太厉害。做完这一切，他才坐下，手撑着头，直到庞弗雷夫人进来。

 

“护送你的人来啦，莱姆斯，”她微笑着说，“他一会带你下去，帮你在火车上安顿好。你比其他学生早了二十分钟，所以不用担心有人看见。”

 

莱姆斯站起身，小心地提起书包。他庆幸里面只有衣服，要是装了书，他是无论如何也提不动的。他走到门口，非常注意没有趔趄。他不希望庞弗雷夫人觉得自己虚弱得无法乘车。

 

在门口他想要跟庞弗雷夫人说再见，又不好意思在埃德加·博恩斯面前这么做。所以他只是轻声呼唤道，“夫人？谢谢您，谢谢您对我这么好，无微不至地照顾我，就算我……”

 

“就算什么呀！”夫人温柔地拥抱了他。“照顾你这么可爱的人我开心还来不及，这个暑假见不到你我要想你了。”

 

莱姆斯的喉咙像是被什么东西堵住了。“我、我不知道该怎样才能报答您，”他突然想哭，“您、您对我太好了。”

 

“健健康康地度过这个暑假，九月份开学带着这张俊脸来看我就算是报答啦！”庞弗雷夫人说，她的声音也有点哽咽，“现在赶快走吧，不然我可要改变心意把你留下来了。”

 

她吻了吻他的头顶，带他从小房间走到主病房。看清是谁来护送他之后，莱姆斯愣了一下。不是男学生会主席，莱姆斯猜他今早应该有比护送狼人更重要的事要做。是猎场看守员。

 

他比莱姆斯印象中还要高大。以往莱姆斯只远远地看到过他，从城堡远望或是隔着教工餐桌。他纠缠的胡子和宽阔的肩膀令人生畏，但脸上大大的微笑却温暖无比。

 

“你好哇，”他说，伸出一只巨大的手和莱姆斯握手。“我是海格，今天由我护送你去车站。”

 

“谢谢，先生，”莱姆斯声音很小，有点不知所措。

 

他的笑容咧得更开了。“你有名字吗，小家伙？”

 

“莱姆斯，”他的声音有点嘶哑，莱姆斯清了清嗓子，重新说了一遍。“莱姆斯·卢平。”

 

“好嘞，莱姆斯，我们出发吧，我这就——”海格说。

 

庞弗雷夫人清了清嗓子，朝海格皱眉。

 

“我这就抱你。”猎场看守员说。“夫人下的死命令。”看莱姆斯想张口反对，他立刻补充道。“你不是不舒服么，不能让你多费力气走到城堡大门。”他弯下腰，莱姆斯还没反应过来，就已经被他抱进巨大的手臂中。

 

“拜拜，莱姆斯，”庞弗雷夫人说，她听上去快哭了。“千万照顾好自己啊，我们下学期再见。”

 

莱姆斯也想说再见，但他害怕自己一开口就会哭。正好，海格已经抱着他向外走了。很快，明朗的阳光洒在他们身上，猎场看守员的步伐比莱姆斯两倍还要大。一辆没有马拉的车已经在等着他们，海格把莱姆斯安置在前座，随后自己也爬了进去，车厢里一下子被填得满满当当。莱姆斯头一次为自己身体单薄感到高兴，换一个人可能就坐不下了。

 

这段路很快就到了，因为海格一直在高兴地谈着暑假、一年级、和他这个假期的计划。他令人感到愉快，虽然以莱姆斯的标准稍微有点吵，不过莱姆斯累到听不清他都说了些什么。

 

车停了，海格挤出车厢，整辆马车都令人担忧地晃起来。他俯身对莱姆斯说：“你能自己走到火车那儿去吧？庞弗雷夫人是个热心肠，就是有时候有点过于那个了，你懂的。”

 

莱姆斯点头，非常理解他的新朋友对庞弗雷夫人大惊小怪的看法。虽然海格看起来比山还要高大，但他似乎很能理解生病的不便之处。海格的大手握着他纤细的小手，他们一起走到了霍格沃茨特快停靠的站台。

 

“你想坐哪儿？”海格指着长长的列车问。

 

“最后一个包厢，”莱姆斯说。“我们每次都坐那儿，我朋友们会知道去那儿找我。”

 

海格护送他到了指定的地方。“那我就把你送到这儿了，”海格说，“我不是很喜欢火车，这些车厢太小了，我都活动不开。好啦，你要好好养病，听庞弗雷夫人的话。要是不仔细护理，龙痘疮很严重的。”

 

“是，先生。”莱姆斯想到庞弗雷夫人无伤大雅的小谎言，忍不住想笑。夫人真聪明。“谢谢您了，先生。”

 

“这没啥，”海格说，“不过，要是你下学期想见我了，欢迎来棚屋打个招呼。我是忠于格兰芬多的，你知道吧。来我这儿喝杯茶，聊聊天什么的。”

 

“我会的。”莱姆斯保证道。他的心向往地憧憬着“明年”，他竟然撑过了一年！“九月见。”

 

海格点点头，眼睛有点起雾。他似乎想起自己半个小时之前才见到莱姆斯，不好意思地咕哝道：“现在快去坐好吧，你需要好好休息。”

 

莱姆斯听话地走向最后一个包厢。走到的时候膝盖有些颤抖。他选择窗边的老位置坐下，抚摸着长袍下的绷带。窗外，海格激动地朝他挥手。莱姆斯也挥了挥手。猎场看守走了。隔着窗户，莱姆斯听到远处熙熙攘攘的欢笑声，其他人应该也快到了吧。他头抵着窗玻璃，静静等候朋友的到来。

 

——第三十一章完——


	32. 第三十二章：无效的不在场证明（上）

Chapter Thirty-Two: Alibi Derailed

第三十二章：无效的不在场证明

 

莱姆斯靠着窗玻璃打盹，迷迷糊糊之中听到一声熟悉的大笑。紧接着，西里斯·布莱克的声音顺着车厢过道传来。“我告诉你，炒蛋对火车乘客的重要性被大大低估了。”

 

“我还是不明白，那怎么就和‘从鼻子里塞进去’划等号了，”詹姆反驳道，“你就是想故意恶心夏洛特·怀特。”

 

“旅客的小怪癖，”西里斯充满哲理地说，“和我没关系。”

 

车厢的门因为撞击抖动起来。西里斯大笑。“悠着点，波特，别推来推去的。这回我们要是再撞到彼此身上，可没有莱姆斯来拉开我们了。”

 

“我还是不懂他为什么要提前回家，”彼得说，“而且他为什么不带行李？”

 

“因为，显然，用火车送回去更方便。”詹姆说，“我反而不理解的是，他为什么连道别都不说一声。他明知道自己会走的，不是吗？不然也不会周日就收拾东西。他为什么从来都不告诉我们？”

 

“想知道原因？因为他害怕我会阻拦他，这就是原因。”西里斯说。

 

“你为什么要阻拦他？”詹姆问。“你是不是有事瞒着我们？你知道些什么？快说。”

 

门框上，西里斯的影子转头扫视了一遍过道。“这儿不方便。”他说完，拉开车厢门，抱着一个巨大的鸟笼走进去。鸟笼里的赫梅斯高傲地梳理着羽毛。

 

莱姆斯尽力挺直背坐起来。西里斯草草转头，皱着眉，“嘿，兄弟，这包厢我们包了，你最好闪——莱姆斯！”

 

西里斯惊呼，好好转过身来正视他。詹姆出现在西里斯身边，脸上写满惊讶。一秒钟之后，彼得的笑脸也从晃悠的鸟笼和尖叫的猫头鹰旁边探出来。

 

“莱姆斯！”他高兴地说，“还以为你连再见都不跟我们说就走了呢。”

 

“你这两天死哪儿去了？”詹姆问道，绕过西里斯坐到莱姆斯身边。他好好看了看莱姆斯，脸上初见他的惊喜消失了。“莱姆斯，你还好吗？”

 

西里斯困惑的眼睛也盯着他，完全摸不着头脑。“你……在这……怎么……”他连话都说不连贯。

 

“关上门。”詹姆压低声音对彼得说。等他们四个完全和外界隔开，詹姆问莱姆斯：“你去哪儿了？发生了什么？”

 

“没什么啊，什么都没发生。”莱姆斯打心眼里祈祷他们能相信他。这个月他的脸没有受伤，手臂上的新伤疤也被袖子遮住了。但他知道他因为失血过多脸色苍白，黑眼圈被衬得更加明显，他还又瘦了几磅。“我……我妈病了……”

 

“瞎扯，”西里斯说。他把鸟笼放在门边，选了剩下一个靠窗的座位，手撑在膝盖上，身体前倾，直视莱姆斯的眼睛。“别讲同一套谎言了。”

 

一阵恐慌攫住了莱姆斯，感觉像有人抽干了他全身的血液。他被困在一趟即将发往伦敦的火车上，无计可施，无处可逃——他这个样子就是想跑也跑不动。西里斯抓住了他的手腕，他的恐惧愈发加深了。莱姆斯闭上眼睛，试图把自己缩得小些。

 

“莱姆斯，你可以相信他们的。”西里斯柔声哄劝。“没人会因此看不起你。”

 

“什么？”詹姆问道，听上去他在非常努力地不把真情实感流露出来。“这都什么跟什么？”

 

“是你生病了吗？”彼得焦虑不安地问。“哦，我就知道，我就知道。那传染吗？”

 

“我没有……不是……”尽管全身缺血，莱姆斯也能感觉到自己羞愧得脸红了。谎言，永远是一个接一个谎言。

 

“他没有生病！”西里斯狠狠地说，“也不传染！”

 

车轮吱呀，霍格沃茨特快缓缓启动。惯性带得莱姆斯一个趔趄，他攥紧拳头不让自己痛喝出声，但一声呻吟还是逸出嘴唇。所幸无人注意。彼得没稳住重心，摔到对面座位上。要不是詹姆及时伸手，赫梅斯的鸟笼就要倒了。西里斯本来就没坐好，只是危险地坐在座位边缘，这下摔到了地上，尾椎骨结结实实地砸到地板。

 

“该死！”他大叫道，“也不事先提醒一下，鸣个笛什么的也好嘛。”

 

仿佛有人听到了他的抱怨，专门往他伤口上撒盐，不早不晚，尖锐的汽笛声偏偏在这时[ZW4] 从火车头传来。詹姆和彼得都吃吃地笑了，他们重新坐好，整理好弄乱的袍子。西里斯气愤地从地上翻起来，吃痛地揉着屁股。他越过彼得从詹姆手中抢过赫梅斯的笼子，一把塞到行李架上。赫梅斯不满地嘶叫，尖利的声音逼得头疼的莱姆斯只好闭眼。

 

“啊，安静点。”西里斯宠溺地说着，伸进一根手指给它啄。他从兜里摸出一包亚麻布包裹的猫头鹰食，赫梅斯接受的样子就像一位高贵的绅士接受喜爱的仆人的道歉。西里斯弹了下舌，皱皱鼻子，这一切都被赫梅斯高傲地看在眼里。

 

“我真应该也搞一只，”詹姆沉思道，“哎，不过我要是一有猫头鹰，我爸妈肯定没完没了地想让我给他们写信。”

 

西里斯的表情阴沉下来。他抄起手坐下，晃荡着一条腿，就是不理赫梅斯专横的呼唤。

 

莱姆斯咬着下唇。他的头疼，左侧的伤口也疼。他偷偷把手伸到长袍底下，按压绷带缓解痛苦。庞弗雷夫人给他的止痛魔药就装在脚边的书包里，那么近，他只需要弯腰就可以拿到；又那么远，远到遥不可及。他已经开始犯恶心，但他万万不敢当着朋友们的面喝药，不管他心里有多想。

 

要是他喝了，其他人就会看见，就会好奇，就会问些他不愿回答的问题。西里斯天不怕地不怕，詹姆有着用不完的精力，他俩只要一开始了就别想让他们停下。而莱姆斯已经虚弱到无法理智思考，他的体力只够维持他坐在座位上，哪儿还有精力去编织一个弥天大谎呢？你撒一个谎，就得撒十个谎来圆它。

 

在一片混乱的思绪中，他突然意识到詹姆好像在跟他说话。

 

“——期末宴会。”他说完了。莱姆斯微笑着，希望不需要他发言。

 

“丰盛极了！”彼得津津有味地说，“有六种不同口味的布丁，糖浆果饼、柠檬蛋奶和车轮那么大的巧克力蛋糕，还有一种特别的乳脂松糕，上面点缀着橘子、糖霜堇菜和椰子——”

 

西里斯厌烦地哼了一声，彼得立刻闭嘴。詹姆沉思着看向莱姆斯。“我想不通。你跑哪儿去了？”

 

“家。”莱姆斯说，他听到自己的声音嘶哑刺耳。“我不一直都回家么。”

 

“不对，”西里斯说，突然，他的灰眼睛炯炯有神地盯着小个男孩。“不对，这没道理啊。你是星期一下午走的，如果回了家，干嘛还要回学校，周三再坐火车回去呢？”

 

莱姆斯瞬间口干舌燥。他没想到这一点；他声称他的消失是为了回家探望妈妈，却赶着回来，为的是……再次回家？如果他真回了家，就应该留在法尔茅斯。他的嘴唇蠕动着，想抓住一个可行的解释，然而什么都说不出来。

 

“你去哪儿了？”西里斯问。他嘴唇苍白，眼神甚至有点憔悴。“到底去了哪儿？”

 

不要啊，莱姆斯狂乱地想。不要是现在。整整一个学期他都撑过来了，不能现在功亏一篑。他是那么地期待暑假，期待和男孩子们在假期里见面，期待九月新学期的开始，期待好好抓紧最后一丝友谊和欢乐，在他重新变得一无所有、无依无靠之前。不能是现在，不能。

 

“他、他不会来学校了吧？”西里斯颤抖着问，他像是明白了什么，恐惧浮现在眼里。“梅林啊，莱姆斯，他不会……”

 

“谁？谁不会？”詹姆追问道。“布莱克，你到底在说些什么？”

 

现在西里斯是那个被审问的人。莱姆斯闭上眼，允许自己呼出一口破碎的空气。他必须现在思考，快。他必须在西里斯注意力转回角落里的狼人之前，随便想出什么解释。

 

“波特，我不能说……我没有这个权利。”西里斯做了个模糊的手势。“对不起，真的不行。”

 

詹姆扭过上半身，左膝碰着座椅。“莱姆斯？”他期待地问道，“他说的是什么意思？”

 

他们现在都看着他。詹姆的探询很坚定，彼得疑惑又担忧，西里斯的表情则称得上恳求，他喃喃着说：“莱姆斯，你可以信任他，你知道你可以的。”

 

莱姆斯痛苦地意识到——这痛苦与他身上任何一条伤疤都没关系——他逃不掉了。眼下，他要想不说出可怕的真相，就得说一个同样可怕的谎言。

 

“是、是我父亲，”他结结巴巴地开口。西里斯闭上了眼睛，痛苦地呼出一口气。詹姆和彼得一脸茫然。“我、我父亲。”莱姆斯重复道。他说不出口，愧疚充斥着他身上每一个细胞。他只好埋下头。“他、他打我的妈妈。”他几近耳语，浑然不知他在重复西里斯的原话。

 

那一刻他的眼前全是截然相反的情景：让母亲枕在腿上小睡的父亲，温柔地抚摸着她的秀发；笑得一脸宠溺的父亲，任由妻子劝诱他坐进那辆棕色的小车；在母亲洗碗时走到她身后的父亲，充满爱意地地环住她的腰肢、亲吻她的脖颈；站在楼上走廊里的父亲，一把将她揽入怀中，将自己宽阔的肩膀借她啜泣，而隔壁房间里，她悲伤的源头正睁大眼睛看着这一切。

 

詹姆看向他的眼神充满同情和惊惶。彼得咬着一根手指，这是信息量大到无法接受时他的标志性动作。莱姆斯无法正视他们，只好看着对面，却与西里斯的目光对个正着。他的眼神里有种奇怪的情愫，莱姆斯认为是佩服，或者嫉妒，但这两种感情此时此地都没道理。

 

“我回去是为了帮她。”莱姆斯空洞地说，“但有时候……”

 

他说不下去了。他闭上眼睛就能看见父亲跪在面前为他疗伤的样子，父亲嘴唇苍白，握魔杖的手一直发抖。他能看见父亲站在圣芒戈那间该死的房间里，疯狂地想从橱柜里找到一床毯子，好让赤身裸体的小狼人可以蔽体。他看见他不再年轻的父亲在结束了漫长的一天后回到家，明明出色地完成了魔法部枯燥磨人的工作，却得不到任何人的感激，但依然对穿过客厅前来拥抱他的儿子展露笑颜。他看见他的父亲站在奥利凡德的柜台旁，带着显而易见的自豪目睹魔杖选择它十一岁的小主人。

 

他想蜷缩成一个小球，越小越好，直到能淡出他人的视线，仿佛这样做就能减轻他的罪孽。但他已经靠着墙，失去了退路。他感觉到一只温柔的手犹豫着攀上他的胳膊。

 

“莱姆斯……”手的主人是詹姆。“我……我不知道该说些什么。我……”

 

“求你，”莱姆斯耳语道，“我们能不说这个了吗？求求你了。”

 

“当、当然，”詹姆赶紧说，“当然。如果能让你好受点……”

 

“能。”这个字的音不比一声呼吸大。莱姆斯垂下头，死死闭着眼。他身上的每一根骨头都能感觉到火车的晃动，有那么可悲的一刻，他非常希望身下的座位能突然消失，就让他直接掉到轨道上，这样他就可以长眠于中部的沼泽，让火车带走他的朋友和他的谎言了。

 

“你快躺下吧，”西里斯振作精神说，“你虚弱得跟个影子一样，睡一觉会对你有好处。”

 

虚弱得像个影子。庞弗雷夫人前一晚也是这么说的。要是真是影子就好了，莱姆斯很愿意变成影子，超脱一切的空灵，永远不会感到恐惧、悲伤抑或是悔恨。月亮和太阳对他来说都一样。他将会安静，没有实体，不值得注意。

 

“睡吧，”詹姆说着站了起来，伸出手准备帮莱姆斯调整姿势。“这边整个座位都是你的了。”

 

他们扶着他在老旧的垫子上躺下，西里斯随便卷了点什么东西当枕头，给他垫在脑后。莱姆斯不想面对大家，便翻了个身面向墙壁。这么一来他就压着受伤的那边身体，但他咬着牙默默忍受着。活该，他告诉自己。他很高兴他没有喝止痛剂，疼痛是他应得的惩罚。对他敢大言不惭、不知感恩地说自己父亲坏话的惩罚。

 

在这么沉重的内疚和尖锐的痛苦之下，他奇迹般地睡着了。

 

～discidium～


	33. 第三十三章：孤独游戏

莱姆斯第二天早上十点钟才起床，而这时爸爸已经出门上班去了。这倒也好，因为莱姆斯知道他现在脸色什么样子，苍白和病态就差没把“变形”二字写在脸上。他套上最干净的一套家居袍，下楼走进厨房。见妈妈正跪在地上，手脚并用地给地板打蜡。

听见他进来，妈妈抬起头，朝他微笑。他心里一惊，注意到妈妈眼下有阴影。昨晚回家的时候有吗？他努力回想，是昨晚太累了没有注意到，还是他害妈妈担心了一整晚？

“早上好啊，小宝贝！”她兴高采烈地说着，直起身子，在围裙上擦了擦手。她跪坐在脚踝上，隐约露出脚上磨损的蓝色高跟鞋。“小心别踩到冰箱周围，那一块我还没弄完。”

他听话地踮起脚尖，小心翼翼地绕开她辛苦努力的成果。他走到餐桌旁坐下，收起双腿，捧脸望着妈妈。

“你饿坏了吧？”她问道，加快了手上的速度。“给我十分钟，早餐就能好。你想吃什么？粥？鸡蛋？豆子配吐司？”

“什么方便就吃什么。”莱姆斯说完，想起了什么，皱起眉。他的母亲厨艺精湛，一向瞧不上罐头食品。“你从不做豆子配吐司。”

“哦，你爸爸最近挺喜欢吃这个的，”她快活地说，“而且确实也节约了不少钱。”

他仔细观察母亲的神态，虽然没有找到担忧的表情，但他还是觉得胃里搅作一团。“豆子配吐司挺好，谢谢妈妈。”他说。煮粥太费时间，鸡蛋也不便宜。“要不你忙你的吧，我自己来。”

“莱姆斯，说什么傻话呢，”她擦完最后一次，伸了个懒腰，站了起来。“我盼了好几个月，就为了能亲手给你做一顿饭。哪怕是做一份豆子配吐司呢。”

她走过餐桌，亲了他一口，然后擦掉手上的蜡，把抹布和罐子都塞到水池下面的架子上。“给我讲讲学校吧？”她问，“圣诞节的时候你简直滔滔不绝。”

这下可打开了莱姆斯的话匣子。他忘记了挥之不去的疲惫，忘记了发痒的嗓子，激动地复述在霍格沃茨的时光。他告诉她自己在变形课上取得的小成就，讲了那只睡鼠和麦格教授善意的举动。他谈起送给彼得复习表作为生日礼物，大家还一起复习。妈妈被西里斯的草药学大作业逗得咯咯直笑。他越讲越高兴，温室恶作剧的故事讲到一半才发现，妈妈脸上的笑容不知什么时候消失了。

“莱姆斯，我不太赞同你在学校捣乱，”她绕过餐桌，把早餐盘放到他面前。她甚至还摆了刀叉和餐巾，仿佛他要享用一顿丰盛的晚餐。她摆正了褪色的瓷质餐盘，这才说道，“邓布利多教授花了那么多心血才把你送进学校，这样做可不太好。”

“哦，妈妈，我们没有捣乱，”莱姆斯急忙解释道，妈妈的话恰好戳中了他隐隐羞愧的良心。“我们没有破坏公物，也没有伤害别人；那只不过是个无伤大雅的小玩笑。邓布利多教授都觉得好玩呢，真的。”他想起了什么，微笑着补充道，“我觉得，就连麦格教授也忍不住喜欢。”

妈妈似乎并未完全信服，但她的表情柔和下来。“好吧，只要没做什么出格事就行。”她让步道，“不过，莱姆斯，说真的，你可千万别让校长先生后悔他的好意啊。”

“我不会的，妈妈。”莱姆斯小声说。

她笑了笑，走到冰箱旁去给他倒了一杯牛奶。“该吃药啦，”她拿出量杯，斟出一杯补血剂，“伤口还流脓吗？”

“只有一点儿，”莱姆斯告诉她，“庞弗雷夫人技术可好了。”

“另一边怎么样？”妈妈声音有点发颤。

莱姆斯下意识地抚摸髋关节顶部的伤疤。“挺好的，”他告诉自己这不完全是谎话，毕竟那道伤疤只是偶尔疼一下，也只有晚上才痒。他喝完魔药，朝瓶子点头示意说，“你把剩下的收起来吧。下个月我们可能……我可能还会用。我知道这种药很贵。”

母亲用悲伤的眼睛望着他。“莱姆斯，我们再没有钱，给你买药的钱还是有的。”

“圣诞节那次买药的钱你们哪儿来的？”他问。

母亲避开他的目光。“你知道的，买魔药这些事一向是你父亲负责，”她声音很轻。母亲塞上瓶塞，盯着它看了半天，问道，“这个要怎么储藏？要是用之前坏掉就太可惜了。”

“我也不知道，”莱姆斯承认道，“我去查一下，我的魔药课本上肯定有写。”

他说着就要站起来，但母亲一只手压在他的肩膀上，示意他重新坐下。“先把早饭吃了吧，亲爱的，”她说。“豆子和吐司凉了就不好吃了。”

莱姆斯试图品尝出番茄酱和白豆子的美味，却发现小时候他觉得那么好吃的甜番茄和软豆子远远不能满足他的味蕾，记忆仿佛欺骗了他。不过他还是把盘子里的食物吃得一干二净，一口冷牛奶下肚冲掉了嘴里残留的味道。吃完，他端着餐盘走到水池边，小心地洗干净晾好。顺便把妈妈加热豆子用的平底锅也洗了。做完这一切，他上楼去准备开箱收拾东西。

~discidium~

午餐是昨晚剩下的农家饼加炖梨汤。吃完晚餐，莱姆斯坐在起居室里做宾斯教授布置的暑期论文。三个小时之后，他写好严密的大纲，如果之后有机会去巫师图书馆，他还有几个研究主题想再查查资料。做完这些，他觉得好无聊。

于是他又回到了楼上自己的房间，在书架上腾出一块地方，好放带回来的教材。整理完就差不多到了该吃晚饭的时间，他准备下楼去看妈妈在做什么。结果发现她坐在餐桌旁，正在一张报纸上算账。她的眉头紧蹙，嘴唇抿着，察觉到儿子的目光，她迅速换上笑脸，挺直背。

“晚上还吃农家饼，行吗？”她说，“不过每次第三天的时候味道就不那么好了。”

莱姆斯并不介意，也这么说了。可当妈妈只放了两副餐具的时候，他犹豫了一下，还是忍不住问道，“爸爸不回来吗？”

“他还在伦敦呢，”她边说边转身去抽屉里翻餐巾，似乎在故意拉长时间。“我恐怕他回来得很晚。”

莱姆斯安静地坐着，母亲端来最后一点农家饼，切了厚厚的黑面包片。饭后她给莱姆斯倒了一杯肉桂牛奶，给自己则倒了一杯茶。然后两人一起坐在起居室，注视着窗外暮光中的街道。莱姆斯一直盯着天空，九点钟声响起，他从遥远的思绪中回过神来，才意识到自己原来一直在等猫头鹰。

“我该上床了，”他终于开口说，僵硬地站起身。“你能……你介意帮我换下绷带吗？”

“当然没问题，莱姆斯。”妈妈一口答应，但她眼神很空洞，目光一直盯着窗外。

莱姆斯不想打扰妈妈，就一个人上楼，洗脸刷牙，正要换睡衣的时候妈妈走进了房间，端着一小盒薄薄的纱布和她刺绣用的剪刀。她仔细地学习了一下庞弗雷夫人是怎么包扎的，一双巧手熟练地换上新的压布。

“真的要比其他人处理得好，”妈妈轻声说，“她把你照顾得真好，莱姆斯。”

莱姆斯点点头。“庞弗雷夫人医术一流。”

“那她有没有……”妈妈艰难地咽了一口，没说完这句话，眼睛游移到另一道伤疤。“她对你态度好吗？”

“她待我就好像我是普通的小男孩。”莱姆斯苦笑道。“她有点大惊小怪，有时候会说我两句，但那是因为我在该休息的时候学习。总而言之她对我非常好。”

“那就好，那就好，”妈妈说着，将绷带打了个结，把尾巴塞进去。她伸手去拿睡衣，应该是想帮莱姆斯套过头顶，但她及时制止了自己。“哈哈，我想你这么大了，应该不需要我来帮你穿衣服了吧，宝贝？”

莱姆斯摇摇头，开始自己动手穿衣服，难得这次不用担心会碰到床边的帷幔、或是一不小心失去平衡倒在床上。“爸爸到底什么时候回来啊？”他穿好衣服后问道。

妈妈盯着衣柜的抽屉，仿佛以前从没注意到它的存在。“还要再等一会吧，”她静静地说，“没准深夜。现在快睡吧，别忘了你的睡前祷告。”

“嗯，知道了，妈妈。”母亲帮他平躺下来，掖好被角。和霍格沃茨豪华的四柱床相比，他的小床真是又小又窄，床板也是硬的。母亲吻了吻他的眉梢，脚步很轻地走出房间，带上门。他小声做完了晚祷，翻身侧到右边准备睡觉。虽然他一直等到楼下钟声敲响一点钟还没睡，他也没有听到父亲进门的声音。

~discidium~

周五早晨莱姆斯七点半就起床了，但吃早餐的还是只有他一人。母亲给他用文火煮了个鸡蛋，配上吐司和牛奶粥，然后捧着一杯茶在他身边坐下。她时不时挑起安静而愉快的话头，问问他的功课，聊聊她的花园。但她眼下的黑眼圈更深了，几缕白头发在她光泽的棕发上显得很扎眼。莱姆斯不知道昨晚她睁着眼睛躺在床上等了多久，也不知道她有没有等到自己没等到的那一声“咔哒”。

莱姆斯吃完饭、洗完碗，就去坐在玫瑰丛下，而母亲则忙着给菜园除草。接近正午的时候有一只猫头鹰掠过，但它并没有下降减速的意思，所以莱姆斯知道它没有给他的信。

午餐是牛舌三明治和萝卜，饭后莱姆斯又在起居室待了一下午，今天读的是《空气与黑暗的女王》（注1），这本属于妈妈的旧书书页已经有些泛黄。下午的时光越拉越长，壁炉架上方的时钟一分一秒地走着，莱姆斯的注意力渐渐飘散。他的家一直都这么安静吗？他记得以前也有过许多漫长而孤单的下午，但哪次都没有这么压抑。他能听见妈妈在隔壁用湿法兰绒擦洗墙壁，窗外偶尔传来街上汽车发动引擎的轰鸣，但除此之外，唯一的声音只有钟摆的滴答和他自己浅浅的呼吸。

他竖起耳朵想听见欢乐的大笑、一声嘲讽的冷哼，或是愤愤不平的咆哮，但什么都没有。在这里没有人兴冲冲地在楼梯上跑上跑下，也没有和邻居小声八卦的肖像画，没有互相咬耳朵傻笑的四年级女孩（詹姆最受不了），没有多卡斯·梅多斯故意清嗓子（西里斯老是想爬上公共休息室的壁炉台），也没有瞪大眼睛一脸无辜的小彼得。莱姆斯甚至开始想念费尔奇不满的嘀咕；什么都好，只要能打破这无穷无尽的白日天光。

终于，快到三点的时候，妈妈走进房间。她换掉了家居服，穿着一身薰衣草色的褪色罩衫，正往头上系帽子。“我要去商店买点鱼回来做晚餐，你要不要跟我一起？”

她口中的“商店”指的是高街上的麻瓜商店。如果莱姆斯想和妈妈一起出门，就得上楼换上衬衫和裤子。去了免不了有人会盯着他看，因为他的黑眼圈还没有完全消散，脸上毫无血色。所以莱姆斯摇摇头。

“谢谢，但是不了。”他说，朝手中的书点头示意。等妈妈的棕色小车渐渐远去，莱姆斯振作精神想重新融入书中。但书中好心的奥克尼小王子和他那冷漠的母亲老是让莱姆斯想起西里斯，所以他无可奈何地叹了一口气，把书推到一边。

他想象着其他人现在在干什么。詹姆多半在室外，阳光洒在他的扫帚尖，他肯定迫不及待地想等九月份开学，到时他终于可以名正言顺地竞选格兰芬多院队；西里斯应该在他恨之入骨的伦敦大宅里，莱姆斯衷心希望他还没有和他严厉的父母发生正面冲突。说不定他正和他的弟弟待在一起，西里斯总是一会觉得雷古勒斯烦人、一会又觉得他还能忍受。他的叔叔阿尔法德会不会来看望他了？莱姆斯希望如此。至于彼得……莱姆斯不舒服地意识到自己对彼得知之甚少。他家住在一个麻瓜村落附近，有表亲住在“北部”的伯明翰，虽然他张口闭口不离自己的母亲，但莱姆斯现在才发觉自己对彼得的家庭生活一无所知。

他更加不舒服地察觉到，彼得对他的家庭生活也是一无所知。或者说，他们所了解的都是完全错误的印象。如果他们有时间想他的话，想到的应该是一个恐惧无助的孩子，被关在家中，成天生活在家暴的恐惧里，有一个狂暴成性的父亲和饱受摧残的母亲。多可怜！

至少，“可怜”这部分是真的。他无聊又孤单，身侧的伤口痛得要命。而且，如果他有一刻没想他的朋友们，另一个要命的问题又浮现出来：他的父亲去哪儿了？

当然，现在是周五的三点半，他自然是应该待在魔法部教育司，面对小小的桌上堆积如山的文件。但周四傍晚太阳都下山了他还没回来，他上哪儿去了？那天早上他又是为什么走得如此之早？

或者说，莱姆斯思考着，他那晚是不是根本就没回来？

大门开了，母亲挎着购物篮走进来。她的目光扫到莱姆斯，再疲惫的脸上也亮起一抹微笑。紧接着她走进厨房，不一会儿煎鱼的香味就飘了出来。听到炉灶关火的声音，莱姆斯赶紧站起来铺桌子。他小心地放了三套餐具，把餐巾叠整齐，并尽量模仿母亲细致的摆盘。拿玻璃杯的时候他用一块布垫着，免得留下指纹。纯属一时冲动，他又取下曾祖母的铜制烛台放在桌子中央。

母亲端着烤土豆走出来，看到摆好的桌子楞了一下。她笑了起来，却有一丝奇怪的神色掠过她的眼睛。“真漂亮，”她说，“火柴在窗台上。”

她不必告诉他——他们家总是把火柴放在窗台上——因为那里离炉子够近，拿着顺手；又离水池比较远，不会潮湿。他很快点上蜡烛。虽然这只是麻瓜的普通石蜡，比不上霍格沃茨的高级蜂蜡，但它还是为小桌增添了一抹温柔的光芒。加上烤土豆旁边的一碗四季豆，一盘香煎鱼，佐以刚从花园里采摘的欧芹，整个氛围非常温馨。

妈妈瞟了一眼大门上方的时钟，快七点一刻了。“我们开吃吧，趁热。”她试图挤出一个微笑。

突然，莱姆斯就后悔摆了三副餐具了。第三张空位仿佛在突兀地提醒着他们什么。他坐在椅子里，双手规矩地放在膝上，等妈妈拿来胡椒瓶和水壶，水壶里漂浮着冰块。她在自己坐下之前顿了一下，眼光不由得瞟了一眼空出来的那张椅子。然后她拿起莱姆斯的盘子，开始帮他添菜。

“对不起啊，没买到芦笋。店里卖完了。”她和颜悦色地说，“但是他向我保证这些四季豆是最新鲜的。”

“谢谢妈妈，”盘子端到他面前的时候他喃喃道。他拿起叉子，却下不了口。对面的座位空得有些吓人。它似乎在无声地哂笑，看吧，这就是诽谤心爱之人的下场。这是他种下的谎言结出的苦果，哪怕父亲并不知情——不可能知情——莱姆斯都对朋友们说了什么可怕的东西。是他自己逼走了爱他的父亲，而现在真相要谎言加倍偿还。

后院传来一声巨响，吓得他差点掉了手中的叉子。母亲也抬起头，苍白的脸上突然燃起希望。后门的门闩弹开，入口响起沉重的脚步声。

莱姆斯想尖叫着跑出去迎接爸爸，但他的悔恨把他拴在座位上动弹不得。他转过头，刚好看到卢平先生走过拐角。

他的袍子凌乱不堪，脸上和手上都是灰。他紧闭着嘴唇，右边嘴角有一丝墨迹。他脸上阴沉的轮廓让他看起来远不止实际的三十三岁，眼神也黯淡无光。

“罗斯，”母亲微笑着指指餐桌，“我们差点就不等你先吃了。”

“先吃吧，”父亲咕哝道，低头看了一眼自己脏兮兮的手，连忙攥紧拳头，“我去洗一洗手。”

不过，他先走进餐厅，把下巴搁在莱姆斯头顶。“我的小巫师今天过得好吗？”他问。

“我很好，”莱姆斯轻声说，“你……”

餐桌下，母亲轻轻地踩了他一下，莱姆斯便闭上了嘴。

“评价一下吧？”母亲朝蜡烛扬了扬头，“我们莱姆斯亲手布置的餐桌呢。”

“真漂亮，”父亲说，莱姆斯几乎听不出有任何敷衍之意。“你们先吃吧，我洗完就下来。”

父亲离开了房间，莱姆斯听着他拖曳脚步上楼，接着是哗哗的水流。

“快吃吧，莱姆斯，”妈妈轻声催促，但她却丝毫未动自己面前的那份食物。

莱姆斯埋头照做，挑起一小块土豆，非常缓慢地咀嚼。他尽可能地延缓吞咽，不想再多吃一口。爸爸不下来，他是无论如何没有胃口的。

十五分钟过去了，脚步声才重新在楼梯上响起。父亲走进厨房，已经换上在家才穿的衣服。这一套袍子跟了他很久，太破旧了，不好意思穿出门，但依然干净舒适。他的脸庞和脖子被擦洗得泛红，额前的刘海挂着水珠。他扫了一眼餐桌，轻声叹了口气。“都说了让你们不用等我了。”他喃喃道，抽出魔杖，“热气腾腾。”

一下子，土豆和豆子上方就蒸腾出袅袅雾气。妈妈微笑着说，“你知道吗，我一直希望我也有这本事。莱姆斯，你真幸运，继承了你爸的天赋。”

“我相信他比我更有天赋。”卢平先生说着，坐下盛饭。他深呼吸了一口菜肴的香气。“天啊，烤鳕鱼你说第二没人敢称第一，亲爱的。”

听到称赞的母亲娴静地低垂眼帘，但马上视线又回到丈夫身上。莱姆斯注意到父亲一勺接一勺吃得有多快，尽管他咀嚼得非常仔细，用力享受每一口味道。直到这时莱姆斯才稍稍放下心，他的父亲回家了，一家人开开心心地同桌吃饭。他小心地从鱼骨上剔下一层薄薄的白肉，开始用餐。

不同寻常的是，今天这顿晚餐大家都不怎么说话。他还有种很奇怪的感觉，他的父母似乎一直在尽力回避对方。当吃完鳕鱼、桌上的碗都空了，妈妈也收拾好剩下的一点土豆（留到明天早上再炸）时，大家都松了一口气。莱姆斯起身帮她抹完桌子，站到水池边，负责把妈妈洗干净的餐具放到架子上晾干。

父亲去了起居室，起居室响起令人安心的火苗噼啪声。莱姆斯和妈妈一起收拾好厨房，跟在她身后走进房间。母亲拾起衬箍和绣花丝线，坐进摇椅里开始做她的针线活。莱姆斯差点就顺势坐到她身边的空位去，但想了想又坐到沙发上，坐在爸爸身边。

“莱姆斯，”父亲疲惫地笑着，“给我讲讲你的夏季学期呗。你肯定有说不完的故事，我还一个都没听过呢。”

莱姆斯听话地照做了，绞尽脑汁想一些妈妈还没听过的新故事，同时小心避开任何会引起不好联想的事。他当然知道，他的父母是希望他的声音能够填满这空空荡荡的房间，因为他们俩都无法、也不敢和对方交流。不管怎么说，就算这是假象也是家庭和谐的假象，他是绝不会主动放手的。

十点钟他跟父母说晚安，抱了抱爸爸，又吻了妈妈的脸颊之后，上楼回到自己的房间。他在床上静坐了好一会，试图平复心情，然后准备洗漱。刷完牙重新回到房间，他剥下长袍时才想起，他忘记叫父母帮他换绷带了。另外，看样子他的伤口也需要复查。他几乎能肯定它已经停止流脓，也就是说爸爸可以施愈合咒了。他匆匆把睡袍套过光裸的肩膀，光着脚啪嗒啪嗒走到楼梯口。

下楼走到一半时，他听到起居室传来低沉的说话声。良心告诉他偷听是坏孩子的行为，但他实在克制不住自己的好奇心。这么多年如果教会了他什么，那就是如果他想了解真相的话，就得听听他的父母在他不在场的时候都说了些什么。他小心翼翼、安静如猫地原地坐下，一只手把着栏杆，手肘和下巴平齐，竖起耳朵听着。

“……再也受不了了，”父亲如是说，“对不起，多萝西，我知道没有女人想听到这句话，但……”

“关键不在于我想不想听，”妈妈说，“问题在于你想干什么。”

“你知道我想干什么！”父亲没有提高音量，但是他的声音变得尖利沙哑。

“那你也应该知道我是怎么想的，”母亲轻声回应，“我只是叫你再等等。就三个月。说不定，过段时间，就没那么难以忍受。说不定，你就会，回心转意。”

“该死，多萝西，这回你再怎么劝我都没用了。我心意已决，就这样吧。”

“抱歉，罗斯，不能‘就这样’。”母亲的声音依然平静，但话里的坚定不容置疑。这让莱姆斯想起当初在圣芒戈休息室，她也是用这样温柔又不容置喙的语气对待那个多管闲事的女巫的。“你就不能，至少解释一下你想要什么，需要什么吗？”

“事情没有你想象的那么简单。你不懂。”父亲的声音苦涩，莱姆斯知道他此刻一定避开了妈妈的凝视。“你是个麻瓜，你不懂。”

“十四年了，罗斯，”母亲悲伤地呢喃，“难道还不够吗？”

“够，但是，”父亲沉重地叹了一口气，“这不是我想要的生活，多萝西。”

很长一段时间的静默。卢平夫人再次开口时，她的声音几乎听不见。“可我们都没能过上想要的生活。”

父亲呻吟了一声，显然悔恨自己说错了话。“哦天哪，我不是说你就没有受苦受难，为这个家奉献牺牲……”

“别，”她耳语道，“别说了。”

之后的沉默久到莱姆斯以为他们的对话已经结束。但他的妈妈又说起来，话音轻柔理智，“如果只有我们两个人就算了，可还有莱姆斯呢。”

莱姆斯的手把栏杆抓得死死的，用力到他以为它会碎。

“为了儿子我永远赴汤蹈火在所不辞。”他的话掷地有声，带着愤怒的决绝。

“我知道，”母亲说，“我只是叫你再多等一段时间。等到九月他安全返校了，再……”

“我不是没有仔细考虑过，”父亲的声音支离破碎，带着深深的绝望。“我都跟你说了我心意已决。”

“以前我不是没有扭转过你的心意，”母亲低声说。

父亲倒吸了一口凉气，这口气愤怒又痛苦，仿佛吸走了房子里所有的热度。“多萝西，你知道——你知道我是永远不可能那么做的！”他大叫道，把隐秘丢到了一边。就算此时莱姆斯真躺在床上估计也能听清每一个字。“那不是我！我当时脑子不正常，否则绝不可能说出那样的话！我永远、永远不会那么做。”

“嘘，罗斯。你会吵醒他的。”莱姆斯听到裙子的摩挲声，应该是妈妈站了起来。“小点声。”

爸爸继续说着，声音低沉又不连贯，就好像他在捂着嘴说话。莱姆斯不想再听下去。他爬了起来，一步一步拾级而上，不知道也不在乎他们是否能听见他的动静。他关上房间门，一头倒在床上，四肢缠绕在睡袍里。他的心在胸腔里剧烈地跳动，手指死死地抓着枕头。他的头闷在枕套里，压抑着被抛弃的孤独。

莱姆斯几乎彻夜未眠。

~discidium~

第二天，莱姆斯依旧病恹恹地下楼。爸爸手里端着一杯茶，在看《预言家日报》。妈妈正在灶前炸面包和前一晚的土豆。另一个炉子上煨着三个煮鸡蛋。很快食物便上桌了，父亲和母亲例行公事地吃起来。他们俩都表现得好像对莱姆斯昨晚的窃听举动毫不知情，因为如果他们知道的话，怎么可能现在还泰然自若、不拼命来安慰他呢？莱姆斯静静地在一边观察着父母，没有一丝胃口。空气沉闷得令人窒息，莱姆斯突然觉得再多一刻也待不下去，于是耐到时间差不多就仓皇告退了。

因为受不了室内突兀的沉默，莱姆斯一天基本都待在后花园，关于父母的争吵他不敢去细想，所以他就在房前的阴影里躺下，抬头仰望天空的云。他好想好想看到一只扑面而来的猫头鹰，带着朋友的问候。一点过，母亲走出来，给他带来一盘三明治和黄瓜片。饥饿已经使他晕头转向，所以他乖乖吃了，但是却一点也没有尝出食物的味道。

晚餐时分母亲和父亲恢复了正常谈话，“正常”指的是这几天他俩一直在用的那种过分客气的别扭方式。莱姆斯试图加入他们的谈话以使气氛热络起来，但事实证明这是不可能的。

星期天早晨刚吃完早餐爸爸就出门了。莱姆斯等着妈妈宣布一起去教堂，但她迟迟没有。她给他做了午餐，冷的，她自己什么都没吃。他上楼去做魔法史作业时，她就进了起居室。莱姆斯的小房间很安静，但他却怎么也无法集中注意力。过了一会他放弃了，起身下楼去找妈妈。

她蜷缩在沙发上，膝盖上放着那本巨大的皮质相册。她在哭。看到她肩膀耸动的背影，莱姆斯默默地退出了房间。然后，他做了一件往常绝不会自愿做的事。他去了地下室。那里的地板血迹斑斑，墙上刻满暴怒的抓痕。他下到最后一级阶梯，抱膝坐下。黑暗与潮湿像暴君一样常年统治着这里，他抱着膝盖不知坐了多久，直到身体冻到失去知觉。

周一卢平先生要去上班，这样莱姆斯就有理由假装周五晚上什么都没有发生过。他努力告诉自己，他误解了父母的意思，他们依然在乎彼此，在乎他。别无他法，他再次着手做宾斯教授的作业，这次成功工作了4个小时。到了这个节点他就需要更好的参考资料才能继续进展下去。所以他拿出妈妈的围棋——现在是他的了，詹姆几个月前就这么说——在厨房桌子上摆弄起来。

他自己跟自己下了十几盘棋，白棋将了两次军，黑棋三次，还有一次厉害的平局，但他无论如何也赢不了。就在他打算把棋盘收起来的时候，妈妈从花园里进来加入了他。她笑得很恬静，莱姆斯很庆幸他们可以下棋转移注意力。母亲去洗手的时候，莱姆斯重新摆好了棋盘。

和母亲下一盘棋，用时是和西里斯的四倍，却远远没有和他下棋来得开心。妈妈沉静自若，深思熟虑，莱姆斯也是遇强则强，心如止水。可是妈妈赢了不会欢呼喝彩，输了也不会气恼地盯着棋盘。下棋的过程中两人也不会互相打趣。下到第四盘，虽然莱姆斯赢了，却赢得异常艰辛。莱姆斯便宣布他累了，想上楼休息。

但楼上也没什么好玩的，他只有那些不开心的思绪为伴。终于到吃晚餐的点了，可爸爸又没回来。暮色四合他才回家，这个点莱姆斯都要去睡觉了，而且他看上去饱受摧残，身心俱疲。

周二可算有猫头鹰来了，却是来自霍格沃茨的期末成绩单。母亲看了特别高兴，表扬了魔咒课、草药学和魔法史的高分。就连变形术和天文课的成绩都很不错，黑魔法防御术课更是高到他想都不敢想。唯一看不过眼的是魔药学，他才刚刚及格。他特别不好意思地道歉，妈妈却大笑着亲了他。

“我们都有再怎么努力都做不好的功课，好儿子，”她说，“我数学也差得不行。别担心，多下功夫就会好起来的。我真是太骄傲了！”

你怎么可能不相信她呢。

当晚八点过爸爸回到家，一句话都没说，先上楼去洗了个长长的澡。莱姆斯坐在起居室，小心翼翼地当个透明人。他准备睡觉的时候，却撞见了奇怪的一幕。父母房间的门没关，他父亲上半身赤裸着躺在床上，母亲坐在床边的椅子里给他上药。药膏的味道很大，随着母亲轻柔的手法抹过背脊和肩胛，父亲发出痛苦又感激的叹息。妈妈看见了门口的莱姆斯，竖起一根手指做了个噤声的手势，继续着手上的动作。莱姆斯一头雾水地回到自己的小房间，心里打着小鼓。如果那天晚上他没听错，爸爸和妈妈过不下去了，那为什么爸爸还要让妈妈帮他做擦药这么亲密的事呢？莱姆斯想了半天也没想明白。

到了周三，莱姆斯是一点做正事的心都没有了。他蜷缩在沙发一角，目光盯着壁炉台。上面的一事一物都刻在他的记忆里，因为打从他记事起这就没变过，但他还是就这么盯着。左手边是一个柳条编的小罐子，里面装着飞路粉。罐子旁边是一匹马的小铜像，那是妈妈在七岁的时候去都柏林集市赶集时赢回来的。镀金相框里镶嵌着爸爸妈妈的结婚照，画中人微笑着挽起彼此的手。照片中的他们时不时会亲吻对方。那时的他们那么年轻，那么满足，简直光芒四射。一个外人很难想象，怎么还不到十五年，他们俩就被消磨得如此沧桑。

相框旁边是一双精巧的婴儿皮鞋，手工缝制，穿着黄色的麻绳。看得出精心护理，定时上油，却从来没有被穿过的痕迹。

最后，在壁炉台的右手边是另一张照片，镶着贝壳相框。照片里还在牙牙学语的小男孩在沙滩上跑前跑后，挥舞着一个小木铲，笑得肆无忌惮。他的头顶覆着棕色的胎毛，一双大眼睛明亮清澈。他穿着一条蓝色的泳裤，光裸的胸膛和小胳膊小手洁白无瑕。那时候他还只有四岁，无病无痛，无忧无虑。

莱姆斯把脸埋进胳膊里，无法再多看一眼。这些他曾经拥有又亲手毁掉的美好啊。那对幸福的新婚夫妇不见了，取而代之的是被生活的重担压垮的中年男女。他们现在很少亲吻，再不跳舞。那双婴儿鞋是空的，因为那双本该穿进去的脚再也没有机会暴露在阳光之下。那个小男孩也永远消失了，消失在了月光中。他被掉了包（注2），现在这个病恹恹的非人生物遍体鳞伤，苍白瘦弱，一双嘴唇只会吐出谎言。

“莱姆斯？”母亲温柔的声音打破了他的自怨自艾。她站在门口，手中拿着洗碗布。她的眼睛柔情似水，却充满悲伤。

他没有回应，不过母亲似乎也并没有期待他作出答复。她自顾自地穿过房间，坐到他身旁，伸出手捏了捏他的手臂。“莱姆斯，离月圆还有两周多呢。”

他闭上眼睛，喉咙发紧，强作笑颜。

“离月圆还有两周多，”她重复道，“如果你愿意，如果你想，可以给你的朋友们写信请他们来喝茶。你觉得怎么样？”

他难以置信地看着她。这一周来他的思绪都被父母的口角和他自己的孤独所占据，若是能再见到詹姆、西里斯和彼得，哪怕只有一个下午，那也是想都不敢想的好事。

“真的吗？”他屏住呼吸问，“哦，妈妈，我真的可以吗？”

她笑了，眼睛也随之绽放光芒。“当然。我们就请他们星期五来好了。你去写邀请函，我负责通知他们的家长。然后我们就上街去猫头鹰邮局寄信。”

莱姆斯几乎是一路飞奔上楼。当他拿着羽毛笔、羊皮纸和墨水回到厨房，他开心地发现自己的身体已经从上一次的变形中痊愈了。他的行动从未这么敏捷过。他的兴奋一直持续到当晚躺在床上，那时他们早已把信寄出，他这才突然想到，如果詹姆或彼得告诉了他们父母莱姆斯父亲的事，那他们是绝无可能赴宴了。

——第三十三章完——

注1：《空气与黑暗的女王》是英国作家T. H.怀特的奇幻小说《曾经和永远的王》系列中的第二部，继续讲述新登基的亚瑟王的故事。他有了梅林睿智的辅佐，向洛特王发动了战争，并介绍了奥克尼族群，正是这一族群最后导致了亚瑟王的覆灭。（来源：维基百科）  
The Queen of Air and Darkness is a fantasy novel by English writer T. H. White. It is the second book in his series The Once and Future King. It continues the story of the newly crowned King Arthur, his tutelage by the wise Merlyn, his war against King Lot, and also introduces the Orkney clan, a group of characters who would cause the eventual downfall of the king.  
注2：原文是changeling，西方神话故事里被仙女掉包的人类婴孩。


End file.
